


Magic Exists

by ChronoQuantify



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Angry Bakugou Katsuki, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Crossover, Eventual Smut, F/M, Female Midoriya Izuku, Jealousy, Magic, Multi, No Boy-Who-Lived (Harry Potter), Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2020-07-31 18:38:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 36
Words: 294,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20119813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChronoQuantify/pseuds/ChronoQuantify
Summary: Izuku was four when she learned she was quirkless. However, she had a greater gift passed down from her mother, Magic. Now stuck between two different worlds she must decide which she wants. To be a Witch or a hero. There is just one other thing; however, she has caught the attention of two different men who will have her heart. (Witch!Fem!Izuku) (All Might/Izuku/All for One)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I Do not own My Hero Academia or Harry Potter. This story is also on Fanfiction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time posting something on Ao3, so I hope you all enjoy it. This story is also on Fanfiction, I'm now posting on here as well.

**Chapter 1: Magic Exists**

"Here's the sad truth, all men are not created equal. When I was four years old, I found out that some kids have more power than others. However, it was not people with quirks that had the most power." Izuku Midoriya, daughter of Inko and Hisashi Midoriya. At the age of four, Izuku learned she was quirkless; however, she was not without powers like she thought.

It hurt both Inko and Izuku could not stop the tears that fell down their faces. Izuku's favorite video of All Might played. As more hot tears fell past Izuku's face the strangest thing happened, at least for Izuku, it had started to snow above Izuku and Inko.

"M-mom, i-i-its snowing?" Izuku stated as she pointed toward the ceiling. Inko wiped the tears that stained her face. She knew what was happening, and she feared for Izuku her daughter was like her. As sad as Inko was she knew deep down, she had to tell her daughter.

"Mom! Mommy! Why is it snowing? Is it a q-wirk!?" Izuku's attempted pronunciation threw her tears. "Do I have a quirk!" She said as she whipped the last of the tears from her face. Now feeling a feeling of hope flood her little heart again.

Inko smiled semi-sadly at her daughter and "I-Izuku no, you don't have a quirk."

"But!" Izuku then pointed at the snow just as it started to stop.

"Izuku there is something mommy needs to tell you. I have never even told your father." Izuku knowing that what her mother had to say to her was important stopped her fussing. "Sweety, you know how mommy can float small objects towards her," Inko stated as she now lifted her daughter into her arms. Unknowingly to Izuku, the video they were just watching had paused without either of them touching the computer.

"Yes," Izuku replied while shaking her head rapidly.

With a final sigh, Inko let loose the secret that she had kept to herself even from her loving husband. "Sweetheart that is only part of my power, and it is not a quirk. I… we are witches." Once the words left her mouth, Inko could already see the confusion forming in her beloved daughter's eyes and sadly her mind.

"What do you m-mean we are witches. Kachan and mommy said they were from fairy tales." Inko knowing that her daughter did not believe in magic, but quirks would face this problem. While still holding her daughter, she lifted her right hand and out of nowhere, a wand had appeared. This wand was made up of hazel wood and residing inside the core was unicorn hair. Izuku looked on in slight wonder at the wooden stick that appeared out of nowhere.

"_Avis_" In a circular motion golden particles escaped from the wand and turned into birds. Izuku could only look on in childlike wonder at what her mom had done.

"B-bu wh-w-what?" were the only words that could escape Izuku's mouth. Izuku then hugged her mom tightly at the sight of the golden birds that were flying around them. Then finally it clicked into Izuku's mind. "Mommy! I can be a HERO! Right! Right! You can teach me right."

This, however, was what hurt Inko the most. It was not that her daughter had been without a quirk, but her dream. "Izuku I am so sorry, but you can't be a hero. Not with magic." As soon as those words left her mouth Inko, you feel her daughter start to shake again. Knowing that her bright minded daughter would want to know why. "Izuku it is illegal for witches and wizards to cast magic in public."

"But how is it illegal I never heard of it. It is like not being able to use quirks unless you are in danger?"

Izuku was then carried out into the living room and set down on the couch with the golden birds still following them. "Sweetheart there is much you don't know. You see hundreds of years ago Witches and Wizards were hunted by muggles… " before Inko could finish she was interrupted.

"What's a muggle?" Izuku said while raising her tiny hand in the air as if she was in class.

"A muggle is someone who is born without magic. You see just as people with quirks get theirs at your age, it is the same for witches and wizards." Inko stated while the birds circled around her head to make it seem like she had a pleasant dream. Izuku covered her mouth with both hands trying not to laugh. "As I was saying witches and wizards were being hunted by muggles and to protect our kind we decide to hide in secret among muggles."

Inko could already tell her daughter was bursting with many questions as she raised her hand again, waving it back and forth. This was going to be a long night.

**One Month Later**

Izuku was sitting in the park with a book in hand. To the average person, the cover had shown a magazine of about All Might, but that was to the average person. Inside lied the content that Izuku struggled to understand mainly from the advanced words.

"S-st-sta statue of secr-uc-y" Izuku attempted to recite but failed as having never used these words before. From what her mother had told her a month ago, witches and wizards had one law that must be held above all others. Keep their existence a secret from muggles. For over a month, Izuku tried to learn all she could from her mother about magic.

However, as Izuku sat there on the park bench with the enchanted book about wizard laws, she felt sad. Apparently, for using magic in public, you could be sent to wizard prison and that being a hero was out of the question. As young as Izuku was she tried to find loopholes in these rules or exceptions, she was left stumped. She would never be like All Might would she, the hero who always fights crime with a smile.

"I really can't use my powers can I." She said to herself. Then she thought 'Well then I will change that I will show the world we witches live among muggles.'

Unfortunately, Izuku's internal mission was ended when a red rubber ball came knocking the back of her head, making her face fall into the sand.

"Haha look out stupid deku!" A voice said. Izuku, however, knew the owner of that voice, as she lifted her head, which throbbed and tears threatened to fall down her face from the pain. Katsuki Bakugo.

"W-why are you being so m-mean Kachan." She said now standing up and shaking with hot tears now falling down her face. Ever since her kindergarten found out that she had been quirkless, they had all began bullying her. While the two teachers asked her if she was okay, they hardly paid attention to the mean comments thrown her way. The reason being the other kids were being focused on and taught about their quirks. She was also not even allowed to attend the quirk counseling class lesson because she was quirkless.

"Ha look at her she's crying. What are you gonna do beat us with a quirk?" A boy with black hair said as he stood to the left of Katsuki. To the right of him stood two other boys, one with red wings and the other with long fingers.

"Well maybe if she wasn't completely useless she could have caught it." Katsuki said as he made little explosions in his hands attempting to scare Izuku.

Izuku felt herself shake with both fear and sadness. Why were they always mean to her maybe if she told them she had powers they would leave her alone. Izuku knew that her mother would be mad at her if she ever told anyone, and they probably would not believe her. However, as Katsuki started to come towards Izuku menacingly, it began to get darker. Above the entire Shizuoka Prefecture (yes the whole prefecture). Dark clouds began to block the sky appearing out of nowhere. Katsuki stopped his march towards her when out of all of a sudden, a rock crashed down in front of them. It was about the size of a baseball.

This automatically got all Five of the young children's attention. Before they could look up another rock hit the ground in front of them, this one slightly bigger. Before any of them knew it rocks of all sizes were falling from the sky.

"W-what! K-k-katsuki Let's get out of here, man." The young child with wings yelled to his friend. Without a second thought, Katsuki and all his friend ran from the playground as well as any other kids still there. However, all across the prefecture, it was not just Katsuki who was running, but everyone else. Rocks were falling and hitting everything from people, cars, and homes.

Izuku, however, stood there cowering in fear while covering her head in her lap hoping a rock would not hit her. Yet, every time a rock came towards her, it would just smash into dust as if it hit a force field. Thankfully not even five seconds later the rocks of terror stopped falling, thus allowing Izuku to look up. The sky was starting to clear back to the way it was a few minutes ago.

"What?" Izuku said in a small voice while still holding her knees close to her chest. Izuku's moment of confusion was short-lived; however, she heard a strange sound come from behind her. When Izuku turned around, there was her worried mother running to her.

"Izuku! Izuku are you alright sweaty?" Inko stated while picking up her daughter and examining every part of her. Before Izuku could respond, Inko looked around the park for prying eyes. When she saw that it was just the two of them they were both gone sucked into what seemed like a miniature wormhole.

**Time skip Three Days Later**

It had been three days since the strange rain of rocks plagued the Shizuoka prefecture and Izuku and her mother sat on the couch watching the TV. Izuku was busy with doodling in her hero analysis book for the future while wearing an All Might costume. As much as Inko wanted to tell her daughter that she really could not become a hero like them she bit her tong.

"Officials still have no word on what could have caused this level of destruction, but it is believed to be caused by a villain with a powerful quirk." A newswoman said on the screen. While behind to was an onslaught of destroyed buildings with broken glass.

It was then both Inko and Izuku heard the door knock. Yet before either could get up a man in a trench coat apparated in front of them. "Hello, are you Inko Midoriya?"

While the man scared the daylights Izuku her mother not so much. "Yes, I am her?"

"I am Shikazu I come here on behalf of the Japanese Ministry of Magic." The man named Shikazu stated while looking at both Inko and her daughter. He couldn't help but smile at seeing her in the little All Might costume, even thought he really did not care for the muggle.

Inko stood protectively in front of her daughter "What is it you need?"

"Three days ago it had rained rocks across the entire Shizuoka Prefecture, and we have determined that the cause for incident was your daughter." The man stated without leaving a room for breath. Then it clicked for Inko why such a devastating event occurred and how it was so strange.

"What do you mean I caused it?" Izuku responded while leaning from behind her mother.

Shikazu and Inko then spent the next half-hour explaining to Izuku how whatever surge of emotion she felt in the park amplified her powers, causing the rain of rocks.

"You see I am to let you know that no legal charges we held against you or your daughter for this accidental magic," Shikazu said now looking at the relieved mother. "In fact, I am here to let you know that your daughter has gained the attention of nearly every Wizarding School in the world, including Durmstrang Institute of magic."

This statement now had Izuku's attention as she did not know that there schools for Wizards. Before Izuku could even make a remark, the man pulled out eight different letters from his coat. "These are here acceptance letters. I know that this decision while not be easy to make, but I will leave it up to the both of you." Before either could respond, Shikazu had already disapparated.

"Mom, are there really schools for magic?" Izuku stated while Inko reached across the table to grab the letters. While looking over each letter she could not help but smile when she saw her old schools letter. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"Of course sweaty where do you think mommy learned magic?" She said while looking at her daughter with a smile. The smile was short lived as she know tough back to what the man said 'Izuku caused the falling rocks'. What scared Inko the most is that at an age like Izuku's that magic should be impossible. The most she did when she was young was make a simple window disappear.

Before Inko could think any further Izuku had grabbed the acceptance letter from Hogwarts and opened it. "Mom if I go to a school for witches will I still be able to go to UA like All Might?"

Inko smiled at her daughter. For Izuku she would do anything even if it met talking to the Ministry about the matter, I mean she did have _some_ influence.

"Maybe dear, but you must know even if you went to UA we could never tell anyone what you 'quirk' was." Inko said while tapping her nose on the word quirk. What happened next all but made her heart melt.

"YAAA. Fear not for I am Mini-Might the witch and I will save you!" Izuku shouted while making All Might's famous pose.


	2. Chapter 2

**Undisclosed Location in Japan**

It had been four days since it had rained rocks over the Shizuoka Prefecture. By now, all of Japan had heard of this strange phenomenon. Especially one man in specific.

In all the years, All for One has been alive; he has never heard of such a quirk causing such massive devastation in such a small amount of time. For it to rain rocks from the sky, it has to be a quirk right! What else could do such a thing?

In the three days since the event, All for One had invested all his time in trying to find the owner of such a quirk. All he wanted was to have a little… chat with them. While the idea of a quirk causing rocks to fall from the sky seems utterly useless to him, he needs to know the extent of such power.

All for One was currently in what one would call his home. There were no windows, no sounds coming from the outside world. Just him and his thoughts. However, his thoughts were interrupted by the large TV showing the news.

One the screen stood a woman in a sort of red formal outfit with a microphone in hand."It has been four days since the accident that shook the Shizuoka Prefecture. While most of the damages have been fixed thanks to many pro-agencies, we are left wondering. What could have caused the amount of destruction?"

All for One could not but help feel his blood boil when he heard the words Pro-agencies. While he was always a level headed person, his hatred towards these fake heroes made it extremely difficult.

'Heroes… what heroes! These people running around in costumes pretending to be good.' He thought while clenching his fist. 'The world wants to believe that these heroes care about them. Fools. All they care about is their titles and how much money and fame they can get.'

All for One just sighed as he reached for the remote to the television. Yet, before he could turn it off, the news station switched to a different news crew. The person that emerged on the TV made All for One clench the remote very tightly. All Might.

In the countless years, All for One has been alive, he has never hated anyone more than him. Symbol of Peace, he calls himself. The pillar of justice. To All for One, the man on the screen was the biggest fraud of them all. He knows the truth of the man's power, how he got it, where it came from.

All for One, turned off the TV before he got too enraged and accidentally broke the remote. Again. "Brother, why did you have to betray me?" He said while now staring at the black screen. If you were to look at the screen, you could clearly see All for One's face. He was not a fool; he knew that he was handsome, many women would not leave him alone throughout his long life. He has red eyes, brown hair, a strong jawline, and a deep voice. All for One reached into his pocket and grabbed his phone, intending to call his associate. To be honest, it was the one man All for One knew he could trust. "Kurogiri. Open a portal for me, we need to discuss the plan." Was all he said before hanging up. Behind him, a large portal that was both purple and black appeared. Then without a second thought, he stepped into the misty portal.

** Izuku's Apartment **

Currently, Izuku was sitting in her room playing with her All Might action figure. Around her was all the merchandise of All Might, but there were some other pro-heroes as well.

"HA! HA! HA! I am here." Izuku said while lifting her toy into the air. Ever since her mom told her she would talk to the ministry, Izuku couldn't sleep. Yet, Izuku was still confused about one major thing. Why had her mom never told her dad about them? Was she scared? Izuku knew she was probably too young to understand, but still, it confused her. Her mom informed her that witches and wizards could tell loved ones about magic. Why didn't she? Over the last four days, Izuku had been asking her mother so many questions about the magical world. What was Hogwarts like; especially after being shown a picture of the castle. Why did all eight schools want her? If she went to one, would she be unable to come back to her mom? So many questions.

For Inko to answer her daughter's questions, she had given Izuku some books on magic. One was her favorite: A Hogwarts History. Izuku read as much as she could from the book, trying to understand what the castle was like. Apparently, there were four houses Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff. Izuku decided to ask her mom what she house she was in, but she just kept telling her, 'I will tell you later' with a smirk.

Just then, the front door to Izuku's home opened, gaining her attention. 'Mommy must be back from the magical place.' She then rushed out of her room, keeping her All Might doll close to her while running to her mom.

Inko was standing in the front hall with a smile on her face. Just then, she noticed her wonderful daughter run-up to her. Izuku had reached up and grabbed the front of her dress, tugging on it while jumping up and down. "Mom, Mom. What did they say! Can I be a hero, Can I! Can I!..." She said just as he let go of her mom to hug her doll.

Inko knowing her daughter would not stop until she got an answer led her to the living room. "Alright, Izuku, the ministry said that you can use magic to try and be a hero, in the simplest of terms." Izuku looked as if she was about to explode like a firework, and she probably could, with magic, anything could happen. Inko knowing her daughter would start bouncing about laid her hands on her shoulders. "However, Izuku, there are some things you need to know." The serious parental voice had appeared again, something uncommon for Inko. "There a few things that you have to do first. One, you are required to go to one of the wizard schools to learn magic in a safe place." Izuku had stopped moving and was now listening with extremely attentive ears. "How it will work is you will spend the first semester of every grade at the school. Then for the other half, you will come home and attend regular muggle classes. You see, Izuku, normally children, will go to Hogwarts at the age of 11, but you are a special case."

Izuku was trying to take everything in that her mother had just said to her. From starting school earlier than others and learning all about magic. "Why would I be switching between schools?"

"You see Izuku, the Ministry believes that if you are adapted to both worlds, it will help you to grow. Both in learning how to use magic, but also how to act around muggles." Izuku had raised her hand to ask another question, but Inko had already stopped her. "Let me finish; also, if you start early now, you will be able to graduate soon." Izuku then put her hands in her lap. "This is crucial, so listen well. The Ministry has decided to give you a time turner to use, but you can tell absolutely no one about it. Not even other witches or wizards." Inko said while holding on to her daughter. In the past Inko, herself had used a time turner, and she knew the dangers of time travel. While most time, turners can go back five hours, she was getting a special one. The time turner she is getting will allow her to travel back in time an entire day. "The time turner you are getting is very special, and you will be using it to take more classes during the day."

Izuku being the good daughter she was smiled at her mom. "Oki Doki mom, I promise, but what is a time turner?"

Inko sighed inwardly. 'Right, she doesn't know.' So after Inko was done explaining what a time turner was and a few other things, she got up off the couch to start making dinner. Since Izuku had found out about magic, Inko had started using it again around the house. Inko loved magic and everything it had to offer, but when she met Hisashi, she was willing to give it up for him. Why she never told him well that story is for a different time.

Izuku still sitting on the couch, taking everything in. To think, four days ago, she believed she was quirkless, but now knowing that magic existed, she wanted to know everything about it. "Mom, can I go outside and play?" Once Izuku was told she could go outside and play, she rushed to her room to grab another action figure. When Izuku entered her room, she started thinking about all the cool magical stuff she was reading about and start putting them in there. That is if her mom lets her.

** Alleyway to the Park **

Izuku was on her way to the park, but unfortunately, that is when she was stopped by a certain blond. "Hey, Deku!" Izuku heard again. Turning, she noticed Katsuki; however, he was alone this time. "Where are you going, Deku?"

"Kachan I-I'm going to the park. Do you wanna play with me?" Izuku said while holding out her favorite All Might action figure. Even if Kachan was mean to her the other day, Izuku just wasn't able to hold a grudge.

'Friends forgive each other. Right?'

"Pfff As if I would wanna play with a quirkless looser." Katsuki then reached out and snatched the toy from her hand. Before Izuku even had time to react, Katsuki had already used his quirk on the poor plastic doll. Izuku just stood there in shock. "Quirkless losers like you shouldn't play with toys of All Might. I bet if All Might were here, he would agree you can't do anything without a power Deku." Katsuki just turned and walked away, leaving the still shocked girl standing there.

Nothing. That is all she felt. While usually, Izuku would have cried for him being mean, this surpassed that feeling. She then walked forward and, without a word, picked up the remains of her All Might action figure. Izuku then turned and started walking home still in her state of shock.' Smile Izuku, smile like All Might' was all she could think about. As Izuku was walking away were you to look closely, you would be able to see black slivers escape from her back before disappearing.

** (1 hour later) **

Izuku was lost. Like really lost. It was an accident; however, she meant to walk home, but all she thought about was what Katsuki had said to her. It was only after she left the fruits of her mind did she realize that she was in an unfamiliar place. "I should be home by now, oh mom is probably scared sick," Izuku said aloud while trying to find anything remotely familiar. 'Maybe someone can tell me where to go if I ask.' Izuku looked to her right and notice an old apartment building that had yellow construction cones around it. 'Maybe someone inside could tell me where to go? I mean, no one else is around right now.' Without a second thought, Izuku walked up to the apartment and looked at the doorbell panel. Strange, there was only one person's name on the board. "Sorahiko"

That name sounded familiar in Izuku's mind, but she ignored it as she stood on her tippy toes to reach the button. Izuku could hear the doorbell ring inside. She could hear movement inside the building, and a voice coming closer towards the door.

"Ugh, I was enjoying such a nice nap… " was all Izuku heard before the door was yanked open. "What do you wa… Huh?" There stood an old man who looked to be in is late 50's with white hair. Before the old man could question the kid on what she was doing here, she was already speaking in an active voice.

"I'msorryIrangyourdoorbellbutIamlostandIjustwannagohomedoyouhaveaphoneor…" Izuku said, speaking like the wind and twirling her fingers. It took the man a few seconds to understand what she was saying before stopping her.

"Alright, alright, calm down, kid. Do you know where your parents are?" Sorahiko asked while making a stopping motion with his hands.

Izuku had now calmed down a bit.

"Um well, my mom is at home and is probably worried about me. I was going to go play in the park, but um… then I decided I didn't want to anymore." She decides to leave out what Katuski did. "And I wasn't paying attention, and well, I realized nothing looked familiar."

Sorahiko just looked at Izuku for a second before inwardly sighing. "Alright, kid come on in. I will call your mom for you. You do know her number, right? Or your address at the very least?" The timid girl just nodded her head before following him inside. Izuku's mom had always told her to watch out for strangers, but this man seemed nice. Once inside, Izuku saw how run down the inside was as well.

After calling Izuku's mom, who was, frantic to say the least, was on her way over. Izuku had learned that she had walked all the way over to the Shizuoka border and into the Yamanashi prefecture. Now the two were just waiting for Inko to get down there as soon as possible. While yes, Inko could have apparated that would have made it weird she how she got there so fast. Sorahiko, not really one for silence around others, decides to break the ice. "So kid, how old are you?" Deciding that maybe getting to know her a bit would get rid of the awkward silence.

"I~four. How old are you?" She asked, not knowing really what questions she could ask him.

Sorahiko just cleared his throat before avoiding eye contact. "Let's just say I am old enough." Just after his statement, the sound of a rumbling stomach caught both their attention. "Sound like your hungry kid." Only then, an idea popped into his head. "Hey, how would you like some Taiyaki? I know I would love some."

After that offer of food, the man had caught the girl's full attention. "Taiyaki! Ooh, I love Taiyaki Mom always makes the best." A few minutes later, both Izuku and Sorahiko were sitting across from each other, enjoying some microwaved Taiyaki. What Sorahiko would do to have some homemade taiyaki. After a few more minutes of eating and talking about each other, something clicked in Izuku's fangirl mind.

Izuku then pointed her finger at the man, "You're Gran Torino, the jet hero. Whatsitliketobeaproifyourareaformerprowhydoyoulivehere…" she started to go off again like a wind-up toy. Sorahiko was actually stumped that a little kid like her knew who he was, most people nowadays don't even give him a second glance. But hey who's complaining.

Gran Torino was shocked again by this kid by how many questions she had about him. More specifically, the technicality of his quirk. 'Jeez, this kid has only been here for an hour, and I already feel like her grandpa, but hey, she's a cute kid who likes Taiyaki just as much as me.'

When Inko had finally gotten there, she looked like a nervous wreck. The thought of her daughter going missing was too much on the poor woman's heart. After a few minutes of thanking the man, Inko was about to turn and leave with Izuku. But, before they could go, Izuku had grabbed her mom's arm and pulled her down to whisper something in her ear. After hearing what Izuku had told her Inko could only smile.

" , sorry I don't know your last name. I would love it if you came over for dinner tomorrow. I will be making some homemade Taiyaki. You know, as a thank you for taking care of Izuku before I got here." After Inko said those words, the old man looked as if he had gone to heaven.

His mind was screaming was 'HOMEMADE TAIYAKI!' how could he ever say no to that.

With that, Inko and her daughter were on there way home leaving the old man to himself. As Sorahiko sat there by himself in the empty room, he thought about how he actually started to miss the kid and her hyper personality. Looking down to the left of himself, Sorahiko noticed what looked like a doll poking out of the couch. Reaching out and grabbing the toy, he realized it was an All Might action figure, but it looked like it had been thrown into a furnace and smashed against a wall.

"Must be the Kids, wonder what the hell happened to it." Sorahiko just inwardly smiled. 'Well, Toshinori, it seems you've got yourself a big fan girl'. Sorahiko then got off the couch and went to his room. Smiling again, he walked over to an old wooden chest and opened it searching for something important.


	3. Chapter 3

**Midoriya Apartments**

Taiyaki. Izuku loved taiyaki. That was all she could think about while she was sitting at the table watching her mom. Sorahiko would be arriving in a few minutes, and Inko was currently making a nice meal for the man. Izuku was ripped from her thoughts when she realized her mother asked her a question.

"Izuku sweetie are you going to wear that?" Izuku looked down at her lower half and just hugged herself while smiling. Izuku was again in her All Might costume with the hood up, yet her long green hair still came out the sides. While Inko did not get a verbal response, the action alone said enough. At the same time, Inko knew that trying to get Izuku not to dress like All Might would be hard.

Inko was putting the last touches on the Taiyaki before she heard the doorbell ring. Walking over to the door, Inko was greeted by the short man they had invited over. Strangely enough, he was wearing a costume with a mask, at least strange for Inko. Izuku, however, looked like she was about to have a fangirl attack. The man also had a small brown package with him.

"I hope I'm not too late, but I had to get my costume from the cleaners."

'Oh, so he is a former hero. That would explain the costume and Izuku' Inko thought.

Sorahiko said after being invited in by the two lovely ladies. Sorahiko had decided to wear his hero costume since he knew that Izuku was such a fan, and seeing the kid smile was pleasant. After being lead into the living room Sorahiko finally got a full look at Izuku, and the look on his face was priceless. He had finally noticed that Izuku was wearing an All Might costume and couldn't help but smile.

'I was wrong Toshinori, I think I found your biggest fan in the whole world.' He thought while taking a seat on the couch. He had also gotten a quick glance a door that had Izuku's name on it, as quickly saw the inside on his way from the front door to the couch.

"Hiko-san what do you have there?" Izuku said while looking at the small brown box that was in his arms. Sorahiko couldn't help, but smile when he heard the nickname.

"Well, kid I saw that you had left your All Might doll at my place." He said while handing the box off to Izuku. "I notice how busted up it was, so I thought I would give this to ya. I don't need it." Izuku looks a little mortified because she forgot her favorite doll, granted it was destroyed, but that didn't matter.

Izuku looked down at the box that had been given to her and decided to open it. Before Sorahiko could even say anything, he was tackled by the four-year-old.  
"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you, Hiko-san this is the best gift ever! Thank you!"

"Ya ya, you're welcome kid." He responded while trying and failing again to stop the smile on his face. 'Dang this kid is really starting to make it hard to always be a bitter old man.' Inside the box was Izuku's broken doll. Yet, that is not what got her so wound up. Next to it was an ultra-exclusive All Might Doll in its case, only 100 in the world ever to be made. It was of All Might in his bronze age costume. To say it was a priceless toy was an understatement.

After Izuku was done thanking the man for the 20th time she went to go put it in her room. Mom had a strict no toys at the dinner table.

"I think you might have just broken my daughter." Sorahiko looked to his right and notice Inko standing there with a smile on her face. Now that it was day time and the light was hitting Inko's face, Sorahiko looked at Inko a little stunned. She had a very similar complexion to his old friend Nana, mainly the hairstyle, but still.

After shaking his head for a second, he responded. "Ya I think I might have, but hey, you have a cute kid, and I didn't need that old thing." Sorahiko had gotten the doll from Toshinori as a birthday present, but he really didn't care much for it. "So I see your kid really likes All Might, I am guessing she wants to be a hero when she grows up. Whats her quirk?"

After asking that question, Inko wasn't really sure how to respond. "Well um… Izuku… she really wants to be a hero, but… she. She doesn't have a quirk." This statement actually shocked the man. Sorahiko couldn't help but feel bad for the kid after hearing that she was quirkless. It was pretty uncommon to be quirkless, and unfortunately, most people looked down on those without a quirk.

"Oh well… I am sorry to hear that." Even if she was quirkless, Sorahiko did not believe you needed a quirk to fight villains. He had fought many villains without powers over his lifetime, and while having a quirk was useful for fighting, your intelligence, and will, was the most important thing. Apparently, there was a teacher at UA infamous for believing quirkless people had no potential. Shota Aizawa I think his name was. Just thinking about the man's ideology made the former pro-hero angry.

'That man is a fool. To think you need a quirk to do good. A bit hypocritical of the man, he erases quirks and fights with a damn scarf. People who are quirkless are some of the bravest in this world if you ask me.' Sorahiko thought bitterly while continuing to think about the man.

"Izuku has always wanted to be a hero. I know the world will be tough on her because she doesn't have a quirk but… I believe she can be a great hero." Inko said while thinking about her daughter. While yes she clearly left the part out about being a witch, Izuku would still try her damn hardest even if she was without both a quirk and magic.

Sorahiko liked this woman she was clearly wiser than most her age. It was then Sorahiko started to think about how much Izuku reminded him of Toshinori. Both born without a quirk.

'God I hope the kid doesn't ever turn out like Toshinori when he was young.' While the man is known for being the symbol of peace, in his teenage years his was kind of a playboy and a degenerate. After he got is quirk had definitely used his muscled form to get some action with the ladies during his younger years. Though that was after Nana had died. At least now he has stopped since he came into the spotlight and paid off the women to keep their mouths shut, but still.

"The Tayakis are done! Would you care for some." Sorahiko was taken out of memory lane by the green haired women's offer of food.

Now sitting at the table with Inko and Izuku Sorahiko took his first bit of the homemade Taiyaki.

Once Sorahiko had taken a bite of Inko's Taiyaki, he felt like he had died and genuinely gone to heaven. It had to have been the best Taiyaki he had ever tasted. Sorahiko is not even sure if he will be able to go back to the microwaveable Taiyaki.

"Young lady I think I am gonna have to come over here more often if this is how good your cooking is."

"Well please feel free to come over anytime, me and Izuku love having house guests," Inko said while wiping her daughter's face, with a napkin.

After the nice Taiyaki meal, Sorahiko started to talk more with the two green haired Midoriya's. He had learned that only man of the house was overseas somewhere and that his name was Hisashi. When it came around to telling about his past and how he used to be a pro-hero, but after he started to get old, most people forgot about him or thought he wasn't useful anymore. He did make sure to leave out some personal stuff during his hero work, such as Nana and Toshinori.

When it was finally time to go, Sorahiko actually started to feel kind upset. These were the first to people in a long time to every try to get to know him, or even offer him a nice meal. Hell, he couldn't even get a phone call from Toshinori for a check up to see if the man who trained him was all right. These two ladies were definitely special, and you can be sure if anyone tried to hurt them, they would deal with him, personally.

After saying their goodbyes Izuku and Inko had gone to cleaning the kitchen. Well really more of Inko using magic to clean while Izuku sat there watching plates and glasses flying across the room.

"I hope Hiko-san can come back soon," Izuku said while trying to grab a white plate that was floating above her head but kept moving away every time she wanted to grab it. Inko watched her daughter and thought back to the man who they just had as a guest. He definitely was fun to have around, and she felt sort of sorry that he had no one checking up on him. Maybe she could send him some of her Taiyaki every so often.

* * *

**(Two Month Later)**

It had been two months since Sorahiko had first come to their home and they had invited the old man to do a lot of things with them. This went from going to a fish aquarium to a simple picnic in the park. It was as if Sorahiko was a member of the Midoriya family. On Sorahiko's end, he felt he had grown closer to the two women, even seeing Izuku as a granddaughter. While they haven't known each other for a long time, Izuku just managed to worm her way into his heart. From her cute smile to dancing around like a hero fighting villains.

Sorahiko had learned that Izuku was going to be going to some private school in Scotland for a few months, some duel education program from what he had been told. When he heard this, he felt upset that he wasn't gonna see the kid for a few months. Granted she would be back at the beginning of the new year, but it didn't make it any better. I mean this was Izuku, she would be going some different country without her parents. He had a right to be worried. Also what and where was this private school… just in case something happens.

Yet, at the same time, he knew that he couldn't control what Inko decides for Izuku, but he would be voicing his complains to her… at least after he has eaten her Taiyaki. In the meantime, however, he will just enjoy the time he has left with her.

* * *

**Diagon Alley**

Izuku and Inko were currently in Diagon Alley, located in the heart of London. Thanks to the portkey from Japan to England. Unfortunately, poor Izuku had thrown up after landing, since travel by portkey is harder on the body the farther you travel. Thankfully she was feeling much better as they walked down the narrow alleyway. They were currently on their way to Ollivander's to get Izuku her wand and a few other things for her classes. While Inko and Izuku could have done their shopping in Japan, Inko personally believes the prices and quality of the items in England are better. Also, she got her wand from Ollivanders, and the old man had always been such a sweetheart to her.

Having now entered Ollivanders Izuku could only look around in amazement at the number of wands there were on all the shelves. Izuku could see a man in one of the back rows of shelves watching them.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Inko Midoriya I wondered when I would see you again." Now walking into the light was Izuku could clearly see the old man's face.

'Wow, he is way older than Hiko-san' Izuku thought while she and her mother walked up to the man.

Inko looked at the Ollivander with sort of embarrassed smile. "Hi Olli, I'm sorry I haven't visited in a long time I hope you can forgive me." Having lived in Japan for so long Ollivander would have thought she would have some problem with her English, but she has proved him wrong. "This Is my daughter Izuku, we are here to get her wand." Now looking at the little girl standing next to Inko he smiled seeing the similarities between the two.

"Well let's get started!" Ollivander said before walking behind the shelves to grab a few wands to test. Now Ollivander would consider himself skilled on choosing the right wand for a witch or wizard, and usually by the fourth wand, there would have been a match. For Izuku however, they were now on their 25th attempt. Every wand have given to her would just reject her, and something around the shop would break. He wasn't mad though, in fact, this struck his interest.

"Um, are you sure you want me to test another wand I keep breaking everything." Izuku was upset because she felt so terrible about practically destroying his shop. She even blew up an entire row of wands. Inko could only look on in shock at the amount of magic her daughter possessed for her age.

Ollivander just looked at Izuku for a second. "I wonder" with that he had gone into the back of the shop to grab another wand.

When he came back, he had a wand that looked very unique. It an 11'' wand that was white and had a straight body then went to a black leather hilt. The wand hand black runes engraved on to it, going in a straight row from top to bottom. The wand was made of elder wood, the hardest wood to work with, but inside was a strange core. Inside the core of this wand resided the essence of an Obscurus. Truly a difficult wand to make and obtaining the essence of an obscurus even harder. Ollivander had then handed the wand to Izuku from the box, seeming too afraid to even touch it.

Izuku grabbed the wand, and it felt warm and comforting strangely enough. She then gave it a wave causing the end of it to light up. Around them, the shop had started to repair itself books flight back in their cases. A glass vase reassembling with water flowing back into it. Even the destroyed wands in the back being reassembled.

Izuku looks absolutely happy. "Did I do that, Did I, Oh I love magic what else can I do?" Inko looked again in shock at her daughter and at what had transpired. While Inko would consider herself good at magic, she could never fix an entire shop with one wave of her wand. It would 15 minutes to fix the place up, and she would have to focus on each individual item broken. Ollivander, however, looked at Izuku with fascination.

"I think that wand likes you very much miss Izuku," Ollivander said while staring at the hardest wand he ever created.

"What do you mean likes me?"

"You see miss Izuku wands have minds of their own, from the wood that it is made of to what resides inside it. The wand chooses the wizard, and that much has always been clear to those who study wand law. The wand I have given you I have had in my possession for over 60 years. In all my time, I have never been able to find it an owner. This wand my dear I believed was not even capable of magic, for when every anyone else tried to use it, nothing would come from it." Ollivander said explaining the history of the wand given to her.

Inko looked between Ollivander and the wand her daughter had. "And if you don't mind me asking Olli what is her wand made up of?" Inko had a rough understanding of wands, but she had never heard of a wand that wouldn't even cast a spell for a person. The look Inko got from the wandmaker made her worries rise.

"The wood of this wand is from a 2000-year-old elder tree while the core is…" He stopped knowing that the core was not something Inko would be happy with. Just telling her the wood is elder was making her worried. Elder wood was very picky about its owners, and only a few people in the world have a wand made up of that wood. "The core is made from the essence of an obscurus." Once those words left his mouth, Inko looked as if she was going to have a heart attack. Inko knew what an obscurus was and how they were created; which was a harrowing process. It was one of the reasons Inko gave her daughter so much love. But to know that the essence of such a powerful thing was laying in the hands of her four-year-old daughter, she had every right to worry.

"What's an Obscurus?" A little voice said, breaking the conversation between the two grown-ups. Inko looked down at her daughter.

"Umm, its nothing Izuku don't worry." Inko now turning her attention to Ollivander. "Olli I am not sure this is a good wand for her. Maybe we could find another one." This caught Izuku's attention

"What! But mom, I want this one. Please!" Izuku hugged the warm wand tightly to her chest, afraid it would be taken away. Something about this wand felt so right for Izuku, and she loved the design of it.

Ollivander just looked at Inko sadly, "Miss Midoriya I have worked with wands for over 80 years and let me tell you I don't think this wand will like you taking it away from its master." Inko looked back down at Izuku's wand. Wands did have minds of their own and have been known to cast spells without a wizard, it is rare, but it still happens. Knowing Olli is right Inko sighed in defeat.

"Alright, how much is…"

"Free." This made Inko blind in surprise.

"W-what but?"

"Please, after all, you have done for me over the years take it. And for finally giving this wand a home."

Izuku now knowing this would be her wand made her extremely happy. "Oh thank you Olli-san, thank you!" She then raced behind the counter to hug the old man's side, but given her height, she could really only hug his leg.

Izuku and Inko had then left Ollivander's shop leaving the old man to himself.

Ollivander just looked at the door where the two girls walked out from. "Dear Merlin, what have I done. I never should have made that wand, I am so sorry Inko."


	4. Chapter 4

**Izuku's Bedroom**

Currently, Izuku was gathering up the last of her stuff, putting it into her trunk. Today was the day that she left her home, her mom, even Hiko-san for the next few months. She would not even be able to see Kachan. When Izuku's kindergarten had found out that she would be going to a different school and coming back later next year, a lot of rumors about her had surfaced. Some believed she was going to a school for quirkless people. Others thought she was being homeschooled and was just lying.

Then there was Kachan who was quiet about the whole thing. While he did pick on her a lot, he never really assumed that Izuku would leave. Now, most people, when they found out their old best-friend, would be going away that would change them, but not Katsuki. He did not show any sympathy for Izuku, in fact, he tried to spread many wild rumors about Izuku. Izuku did her best to ignore them and focus on being joyful, but it was not easy. There were times where she would come running home in tears because of all the taunts the other children said.

Now back to Izuku's current dilemma. Izuku could not decide which All Might doll to bring with her to Hogwarts. She was afraid if she brought the new one, it might be broken like her last one.

'I wonder what the other kids are like, are they like Kachan and his friends?' Izuku thought while still deciding on which toy to take. Since Izuku was told that she would be the youngest student at Hogwarts, she was noticeably nervous. If you thought about it, she would be a Kindergartener going to school with 5th graders. At Hogwarts, you start when you are 11 years old, she was four. Against Izuku's better judgment, she decided to pack her All Might doll from Hiko-san.

"Izuku we will be leaving in 20 minutes make sure you have everything!" Izuku's mother yelled from outside the door. Izuku looked at her trunk one last time to make sure she had everything. The one main downside about going to Hogwarts was the lack of her All Might accessories. She was unable to bring her All Might costume because she had to wear a black robe.

After her final check, Izuku dragged her trunk to the living room, mainly because it was to heavy for her to lift.

* * *

**(King's Cross Station)**

"The train leaves in 15 minutes are you ready sweety?" When Inko said this, she noticed her daughter was looking around the station sort of absent-minded. Inko knew Izuku was nervous, she would be without her for the first time ever, and she was only four. The honest truth is Inko did not want Izuku to leave. This was her little girl, but she needed to not be selfish, this was all so Izuku could go to UA. At least, it was to prepare her for the entrance exam. There was also an agreement with the ministry if she didn't get in; however, Inko did not want to think about that.

"Izuku are you okay? What's wrong?" Inko now crouching down to Izuku's level. Izuku just gazed at her mom while fidgeting a little.

"I-i'm just worried about what house I will be put in. I mean if I get in Gryffindor, that means I am brave, and all the pro heroes are brave, right?" So that is what this was about. Izuku was scared of which house she would be placed in.

"Izuku let me tell you something, while the houses at Hogwarts do represent certain aspects they do not define you. You can be put in Hufflepuff and be braver than a Gryffindor, or Ravenclaw and not be super Intelligent. The house you are put in is to guide you with what you are best at." After hearing those words from her mom, Izuku felt all the fear leave her. Before Izuku thought that she had to get into Gryffindor and that it was essential to be a hero. However, after hearing her mom, Izuku just smiled and gave her one last hug before she left.

**(10 Minutes Later)**

Izuku had just gotten on the Hogwarts Express, leaving Inko outside. Inko was currently fixed on the train that would be taking her daughter from her, and it was tough to not run and grab her. To take her off of the train and tell her to come back in a few years.

To the right side of Inko, however, there was a man who had brown hair and was slightly taller than her. He was radiating just as much nervousness as Inko. Inko now observing the man knew what he was going through, and decided to speak up.

"Are you worried too?" This statement caught the man's attention instantly.

"I'm sorry what?"

"I said, are you worried too?" Inko repeated again now walking a little closer to the man.

"Um ya… this is my little girls first year, and well I'm worried about where she is going. I'm not really familiar with this world yet."

'Ah, so this man is a muggle. It must be difficult watching his daughter leave for a year to go to a place he can't reach her.' Inko thought while looking over the man who was scared for his little girl. She clearly meant the world to him, just like Izuku did for her.

"Well you have nothing to fret about, I went to Hogwarts as a child too, your daughter will adore it, I swear. She is also as protected as can be." Hearing those words from this women really helped the man to calm down.

"I'm sorry, I know she is it's just that my wife and I aren't wizards, so this is just all really strange to me. My wife wasn't able to come, so it is just me."

'Oh, so this man's daughter was also Mudblood.' Inko hated that word. The idea that magic gets stronger the longer it is passed down is entirely untrue. It is funny most wizards like to disregard the fact that Merlin was a Mudblood.

"Well, don't worry, I come from a family of witches and wizards, I feel just as nervous as you," Inko said.

"R-really because I would have thought this is normal for your kind." Was the man's response while looking over the green-haired woman.

"I may be a witch, but I love my daughter more than anything and not having her next to me is the hardest thing for me."

After a few more minutes of talking with each other, the train was finally ready to leave. Inko and the man waved their goodbyes to the people on the train while trying to find their kids in the window.

As Inko and the man stood there for a few moments, Inko turned back to the man. "I'm sorry I don't think I got your name. Mine is Inko Midoriya." Inko then extended her hand for a handshake.

The man smiled at the green haired woman before extending his own hand. "I am…"

* * *

**(On the Train)**

Izuku was trying to find a booth to sit in, and it was proving to be a challenge. Every time she crossed by a booth with kids in it, they would keep giving her a strange look. Mainly because she was four, and they were all seven years older than her.

After a few more minutes of searching, Izuku found a cart with a single girl inside of it. She had beautiful blond hair that was wavy at the ends. The look on the girl's face displayed the same anxiety Izuku herself underwent a few minutes ago.

'She looks like she could use a friend.' Izuku thought while opening the sliding door. The blond girl looked up from her thighs and noticed a very young girl who has green hair.

"H-hi um I was wondering If I could sit with you. I don't really know anyone on here." Izuku asked while staring at the reserved girl.

"O-oh um sure, no of course." The timid girl said while waving her hand to the seat in front of her. Izuku then walked forward to sit down and was now sitting parallel to the 11-year-old girl.

"I'm sorry, but um aren't you a little young to be starting school?" The blond girl asked, trying to understand why this little girl would be starting so early.

"Y-yes I am, but I got special permission to start early." After hearing Izuku's response, the girl just nodded in understanding.

"So do you know anything about Hogwarts, I am the only witch in my family." After the blond girl asked that question, Izuku's inner voice broke out. She started to describe everything that she learned about the castle from her mom and Hogwarts: A History. Honestly, by the end of Izuku's hour-long story about Hogwarts, the blond actually started to feel a whole lot better.

"I'm sorry I forgot to ask you what is your name, mine is Izuku, Izuku Midoriya." The green hair girl asks while smiling very brightly at the blond.

There was something about Izuku's smile that the blond girl liked, involuntarily smiling herself. "I'm Melissa, Melissa Shield."

"Wait! Is your dad David Shield!?" This question caught Melissa off guard. She honestly assumed no one would draw that comparison so soon. From what she was told wizards, they don't really get involved in the normal world.

"Ya, he and I live on I-island. I was gonna go to the wizard school in America, but we were told Hogwarts is better." Izuku then started asking Melissa all sort of questions about her life. What was her dad like? How was I-island? Did she meet a lot of pro-heroes? Who was her favorite hero?

For the entire train ride, Izuku and Melissa talked about their lives. Melissa was glad to hear that she was not the only one who was upset when she found out she was quirkless. When she found out, she felt so disconnected from everyone around her. The other kids in her classes didn't really talk to her because she is quirkless. Not saying she didn't have any friends, but just not a whole lot of them. She remembered running to her dad in tears, and he always managed to make her feel better. Melissa learning she was a witch, by accidentally turning her dad's hair purple, and people from the Ministry of Magic came to talk to them.

Melissa learned right quick that Izuku was an All Might fan. (More like a fanatic, but she will find out soon enough). The green hair girl had decided to hand Melissa her All Might doll that she stored in her pocket. "I was wondering, do you wanna play with me?" Izuku asked sweetly.

Melissa was a little shocked by the offer but accepted right away. "Oh, I would love to."

**(A few hours Later)**

Izuku and Melissa were currently on the boats heading to Hogwarts. Both girls could only look at the castle with wonder, it was like something from a dream. It was now night time, so the lights coming from the castle made it look even grander. The architecture was indescribable what with the full moon to the left of it. As much as Izuku adored UA, she had to admit, they had nothing on Hogwarts. When Izuku thought about the two schools, Hogwarts and UA, she felt ecstatic. The reason being both schools were basically the top tier in each world. And she can go to both. At least if she passes the UA entrance exam.

'So this is where it all begins? Oh, I wish Kachan could see this, he would be so jealous.'

* * *

**(Outside the Grand Hall)**

Izuku and Melissa were currently waiting with all the other student outside the grand hall. In a few minutes, they would be going in to be sorted to their houses.

"Do you think we will get into the same house? I hope we do." Izuku said while she and Melissa were holding hands. Seeing as Melissa was older than Izuku, she couldn't help but feel like an older sister. Izuku was definitely too young to be by herself and would need someone to watch over her.

"I hope we get in the same house too." After Melissa said that an older woman appeared. She wore green robes, a black witches hat, and thin glasses. Professor McGonagall.

"Good evening, you all. In just a few moments, you will enter the great hall and be sorted into your houses. Now your houses are like your family…" McGonagall went on to explain how the houses worked. "Now follow me please."

After saying that all the children and Izuku followed Professor McGonagall into the great hall. Once entering the hall, Izuku and Melissa were astonished by the enchanted ceiling, which showed the night sky. Once reaching the front of the hall, Izuku was able to notice all the teachers sitting behind the tables. There was one professor off in the corner with black robes, that had a very distasteful scowl on his face.

Izuku looked over the man for a few seconds. 'He looks like he could use a hug.'

"Now, when I call your name, you will come forward and be sorted into your house." Professor McGonagall said while holding an old sorting hat.

Then for the next few minutes, Izuku and Melissa watched as kids were sorted into their respective houses, while silently waiting for their turns.

"Izuku Midoriya!" Once Izuku heard her name, she couldn't help but grip Melissa's hand tightly. The little girl looked at the blond for a second before letting go. Izuku walked up onto the stage and climbed up on to the chair to sit down. Most of the people in the hall could help but laugh at how cute it was.

The students who were in the hall beforehand were told how there would be a younger student joining them this year. As well as if anyone makes her feel uncomfortable in any way there would be severe punishments. This was said, mainly because of how young she was.

After finally getting into the high chair, Izuku just looked forward at the crowd of other witches and wizards. Finally, McGonagall placed the hat upon her head. Unfortunately, the hat was enormous, so once it was on her head, it sort of fell covering her entire head. Izuku then had to lightly push it up to see.

The sorting hat was silent for a few seconds as it read the girl. It then decides to speak. "Hmmm such a difficult choice, there is plenty of wisdom in here. The mind of an advent thinker; as well as a heart of gold and a true sense of justice… but where to put you?" The entire time Izuku was just thinking about what her mom told her. "For your youth, you show an inordinate amount of bravery and leadership." The hat stopped its talking as it thought again to itself were to sort her.

Finally, it had decided where to sort her. "Better be Ravenclaw!"

Once the hat decides her house, Izuku felt a weight off her shoulders. She then jumped off the chair and walked over to the table of applauding Ravenclaws. The house of Ravenclaw was a very prestigious house that was known for its intelligence and wisdom. Once Izuku sat down, she looked back up to the front waiting for her new friend Melissa to be sorted.

"Melissa Shield!" It was Melissa's turn now. The hat barely touched her head before it shouted out her house.

"Ravenclaw!" Izuku felt ecstatic her and Melissa were in the same house. The blond got off the chair and walked down to sit next to Izuku.

After everyone was sorted into their houses, the feast began.

**(Ravenclaw Common Room)**

It was now after the feast, and Melissa and Izuku were shown to their common room. It was, without a doubt, the best common room in the entire castle. However, getting into the common room can be a slight pain. While most common rooms have a simple password, the Ravenclaw common room requires you to answer a riddle. Yet, once you get inside words cannot describe its beauty, what with its own personal library and a ceiling showing space. There was even a beautiful statue of Rowena Ravenclaw built of exquisite marble.

Izuku and Melissa were currently in the process of setting up their beds with the other girls. Izuku was honestly surprised at how friendly all of them were to her. There were about eight girls in their room, including Izuku and Melissa.

Tomorrow is Izuku's first day of classes. She couldn't wait!

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

It had been at least two months since Izuku started school at Hogwarts. Well, in Izukus case, four months since she had to use her time turner every day and take her second set of classes. Her classes included: Potions, Transfiguration, History of Magic, Charms, Herbology, Defense against the Dark Arts, and Fundamentals of Ancient Runes. These were all challenging classes, but for Izuku, she adored every single one. Well maybe not all of them, she did struggle with transfigurations, yesterday a spell when wrong and she ended up with bunny ears and a cottontail. She had to spend all day in the hospital wing.

One thing that became obvious for Izuku, and that was her wand seemed to have a mind of its own. As much as she admired her wand and how unique it was, it consistently cast transfiguration spells on her. Even last week, when trying to turn a rat into a goblet, her wand decided to give her green cat ears and a tail. Professor McGonagall explained that her wand was not like most, and she would have to get accustomed to it. On the bright side, whenever Izuku got serious about casting spells, her wand would stop its cruel jokes. Anyways back to Izuku.

Izuku was currently in Professor Snape's potions classroom.

Professor Snape's potions class was challenging. Any witch or wizard who has ever had him can inform you of that. Just last year he had made a student rebrew a potion 20 times after class, just because he added 1 gram more of crushed grindle root to a potion. He was a no-nonsense man, and if you did not appreciate potions, your life would be a living hell. These were all the things Izuku had heard about Professor Snape, but as she sat there listening to his lecture, she was captivated. Every word out of his mouth about mixing ingredients was written down in her notebook. Unfortunately, during Izuku's note-taking, Snape had come up and taken her notebook, believing she was doodling. Most of his students usually fell asleep or lacked the attention to pay attention during his lessons.

Yet, as Snape looked over the young girls highly detailed notes, he was surprised about how much she had written. Off to the side of her notes, she was even guessing, semi-accurate, assumptions of what would happen when mixing Cedar Oil with Wolfsbane. Izuku, on the other hand, looked terrified believing Professor Snape would call her out, like the last eight students in the class.

Professor Snape, without even looking up from the notebook, asked Izuku a problematic question. "Tell me Miss Midoriya, what is Armadillo Vile the main ingredient for?" All eyes were on poor Izuku.

"Um, it would be the main ingredient for the wit-sharpening potion," Izuku responded while semi-shaking in her seat.

"If I add three doxy eggs, to a solution of cowbane what would happen?" An even hard question. Izuku had no idea where this was going but responded anyway.

"W-well it depends on how it is put into the potion. If the doxy eggs are dropped in one at a time, the potion will explode. If you dropped them in altogether, the cauldron would melt." By now, every student in the potions classroom was looking at Izuku with dropped jaws. Then all heads were back on Snape.

Snape now looking up from the notebook with a raised eyebrow and asked one final question. "What is a fire seed used for?"

Izuku tried to remember back to the potions book she checked out from the library. "Fire seed is used to maintain the temperature in a potion. It used mainly in the fire-breathing potion and Antidote to uncommon poisons. However, if the fire seed is used in a potion that has unicorn blood, it will cause the potion to turn to stone."

By now, both of Professor Snape's eyebrows were raised. A four-year-old was able to answer three difficult questions that 6th-year students could not answer. Snape was not someone to care for the intelligence of others, he, however, could not deny this girl's firm understanding of potions.

Without a word, Snape had placed Izuku's notebook back onto the desk and went back to teaching the class. Yet, most of the class was not paying attention but instead giving Izuku shocked side-glances.

**(End of Class)**

Potions class was now over, and Izuku was currently packing up her stuff. She was interrupted though by Professor Snape, who was now standing in front of her.

"Y-yes p-professor?" Izuku admired Professor Snape, but she was definitely afraid to ever be on the receiving end of his wrath.

"Tomorrow I want you to meet me in this classroom. I am going to be putting your understanding of potion making to the test." With that said, Snape had turned around and walked off. Izuku was not sure what to think.

When it came to studying Izuku enjoyed checking out many books from the school's library. The librarian Irma Pince was fond of Izuku and admired how she handled the books. This was definitely something most people found surprising, Madam Pince despised everyone. One kid slightly folded a single page in one of her books, and she banned him from the library for a month.

**(Ravenclaw Common Room)**

Once Izuku entered the Common Room, she was stopped by her best friend Melissa Shield, who had heard about what happened in Snape's class.

"Izuku I heard you answered all of professor snape's questions, correctly. Is that true?." Melissa also had Snape's class, just at a different time than Izuku, so she knows how painful his class is.

"Um yes, I guess. Tomorrow he wants me to come in and show my knowledge in potions." Izuku responded to her friend. After Melissa got conformations of the story, she grabbed Izuku by the hand and dragged her to the Ravenclaw library.

"Well if that is true, then we need to prepare you." Melissa then reached up and grabbed a thick book, 'Intermediate Guide to Potion Brewing' the cover said. "You are going to study this book until you are about to explode. If we succeed, you just might have a chance to pass Snape's test."

By the end of Melissa's eight-hour study session, Izuku's mind felt like it was going to melt. As Izuku finished up the last of her notes on hinkypunks, she could only think of one thing 'why is potions so HARD!?' Something most witches and wizards did not recognize was, Potions is tremendously harder than chemistry.

(Next Day, Potions Classroom)

When Izuku arrived in Snape's classroom, the hardest test at Hogwarts had begun. For the next two hours, Professor Snape asked Izuku many detailed questions about potions. While at the same time having her finish a concocted batch of prepared Polyjuice potion, with the ability to give the drinker a full day's worth of time. After brewing that potion, she then had to brew a Draft of Living Death.

Once Snape's test had concluded he just stood there staring at the tired green haired girl. Something then happened that was so rare, it is believed you would sooner run into a unicorn, Snape had a slight smirk on his face. However, the smirk quickly vanished.

With a straight and monotone voice, "Well, Miss Midoriya, it seems your talents are being wasted in my first-year potions class." When Izuku heard this, she turns her head up to look at the Snape. "Starting next year when you return I will see you in Theoretical Potions Class. Now please leave."

To say Izuku was stunned was an understatement. Professor Snape's Theoretical potions class was, without a doubt, the hardest class ever taught a Hogwarts. The course focused on concocting your own potions and learning, in detail, the properties of magical ingredients. Izuku then quickly got up and left the potions classroom, knowing Snape did not like to repeat himself.

* * *

**(New Year)**

Today was the day Izuku would be going home, and while she was happy, she also felt so upset. She would not be there with all the other girls at the end of the year for the house cup. She would also be without her best friend, Melissa.

"I can't believe you are already going. You said you will be back next year, right?" Melissa asked while helping Izuku gather her belongings. When Melissa found out that Izuku would be leaving for the rest of the year, she felt so upset. Izuku was like her little sister, what was she gonna do without her? Who would help her when studying potions, or charms?

As Melissa looked over Izuku's small frame, she started to get a little bit confused.

'Maybe Izuku hit a growth spurt, but she doesn't look like is turning 5. More like five-and-a-half, almost 6.' The side effect of Izuku's time turner is that while she does travel back a full day, her body still continues to develop. If you were to use this time turner every day for a year, for the wearer, it would actually be two years.

"Yep, I am doing a dual education program with the school." Izuku decided to leave out that she would be going to a muggle school. Outside the Ravenclaw Common Room, all of the other students were trying to set up the surprise party for Izuku. Even Helena Ravenclaw's ghost was there, hiding behind the statue of her mother.

One of Izuku's favorite pass times, besides going to the library, was talking to the ghosts around Hogwarts. Most witches and wizards only spoke to the ghosts for relevant information, like questions for their History of Magic assignments. Izuku, however, favored asking simple personal questions, like what their favorite color was? What foods do they miss eating?

After Izuku and Melissa finished packing up Izuku's trunk, they decided to head out into the main room. Melissa, having been the coordinator for the party, knew what was on the other side of the door.

"Oh Izuku before you go, someone wanted to say bye to you."

"Really? Who?" With that, Izuku opened the door to the Common Room and saw her entire house waiting there. Even their prefects Elizabeth and Adam were there. Izuku also saw Helena and gave a slight wave.

"We all heard you were leaving and decided to hold a going away party for you," Melissa said while still holding the door for Izuku open. On Izuku's end, she felt overjoyed.

"Oh, thank you, thank you. This is the best going away present ever." With that being said, Izuku and Melissa went to join the small party for Izuku.

* * *

**(Time Skip)**

Izuku had just gotten home with her mom, who was ecstatic to see her. They were currently walking up the steps to their apartments level.

"So Izuku how was your first year at Hogwarts?" Inko asked while holding on to the black trunk.

"Amazing! I can't wait to go back, but I also really missed being here. I really missed you and Hiko-san." Izuku said while trying to hug her mom's leg. Another thing Izuku missed about being back was All Might. At Hogwarts, there is no internet, so not watching her favorite pro hero was the hardest thing to cope with.

Finally, Izuku and Inko were outside of their apartment door. Once the entrance to the apartment was opened, Izuku was stunned by who was inside.

"Hiko-san!"

Sorahiko was standing there, clearly waiting for Izuku to get back. When Izuku left Sorahiko had asked Izuku's mother about the school Izuku was going to but he didn't like the answer he always got. 'I went there too, don't worry.' To say Sorahiko was worried was an understatement, this was Izuku-chan.

"Jeez, kid, did you hit a growth spurt at this new school?" Sorahiko asked with a smirk on his face. Once he got a proper inspection of Izuku, he automatically noticed older Izuku looked. She seemed like she was five-and-a-half, or maybe he just always saw her as a little kid. Well who cares, the kid was back safe and sound. Before Sorahiko could even move, he was tackled with an all-embracing hug from Izuku.

'Damn! I think this kid does have a quirk, being able to give people super strong hugs.' Sorahiko thought while trying to breath from the hug.

After getting Gran Torino out of Izuku's, devil's snare like hug, they sat down at the table. Yet, they were interrupted by Sorahiko's cell phone, which surprisingly rang even for him. After looking at the name, Sorahiko inwardly sighed before getting up and going outside to answer the phone.

Now it was just Izuku and Inko. For the next few minutes, Izuku caught up with her mother talking about mainly about her time at Hogwarts and what happened. After Inko found out that Izuku would be taking Professor Snape's Theoretical Potions class, she felt like someone cast the confundus charm on her. When Inko went to Hogwarts, she failed Snape's potion classes because of how difficult it was.

Now noticing the time Inko turned to her daughter. "Izuku could you go tell Sorahiko the food is ready, please." Izuku was already running across the house to where Hiko-san was.

Izuku reopened the door to the outside of her apartment and saw Hiko-san still on the phone. Deciding she needs to get his attention, she yelled, "Gandpi Hiko-san the foods ready!". Whoever was on the other end of the phone fell dead silent. Sorahiko looked like he wanted to laugh his ass off (Since he knew what had happened on the other end of the phone).

"Ya, ya kid I will be there in a second." Izuku turned and raced back inside.

* * *

**(A few minutes beforehand)**

Sorahiko looked at the name on his phone one last time. _Toshinori Yagi (AKA Shithead)_. "You gotta lotta nerve calling me after all these years. What? hero work so busy you couldn't even send a text?"

On the other end of the phone, Toshinori was a shaking mess. If fists could travel through phones, Toshi knows he would be punched in the stomach. "U-um Y-yes I'm truly sorry sir. It wasn't my intention, I just kinda y-you know… forgot." In all fairness ever since becoming the number one hero, it really did eat up all his time.

Sorahiko just rolled his eyes. "All right what the hell do you want." not really sounding like a question.

"W-well I just realized how long it has been and knew I should call and check on…"

"Gandpi Hiko-san the foods ready!" Looking to his right, Sorahiko saw Izuku standing there with a smile while waiting for a response.

Sorahiko realized that Toshi had heard the kid and probably got the wrong idea, hence the prolonged silence. 'I am gonna fuck with this shithead's mind so hard.'

"Ya, ya kid I will be there in a second," Sorahiko said while watching Izuku runoff. Once Izuku was gone, Sorahiko waited silently for Toshi to respond.  
Once All Might's brain started to turn again, he tried to formulate a question for his old teacher. "M-master y-you have k-k-k-kids, or I mean a g-grandkid?". For all the years Toshinori had known Gran Torino he never knew he would have had a kid or even a grandkid. Then thousands of questions came into Toshinori's head. 'When did he have a grandkid? Does the kid know about me? Do I ever come up during embarrassing stories? Am I his granddaughter's favorite hero? Should I send an autograph? Or even come over as All Might? How old was the kid?'

Sorahiko grinned evilly. 'Time to be discreet.'

"Ya, the kid means a lot to me. She just got back from boarding school, and am about to have dinner with her mom. I just hope she doesn't wear her All Might costume again, picturing you across the table from me reminds me of the old days." With that, Sorahiko hung up while smiling evilly.

"What a shithead."

**(With Toshinori)**

Toshinori's apartment is not what most people would expect from the symbol of peace. Most people assumed that he lived in a mansion somewhere living the dream, but in fact, all he had was a simple apartment in Tokyo. It was a one bedroom, one bath apartment with a beautiful view of the city. A few plants were laying around, but other than that Toshinori was by himself.

The blond haired man had just gotten off of the phone with his former teacher and was left in complete shock. It really must have been a long time since he checked in on the man. 'Damn, he has a grandkid!?' Toshi then thought back to what his mentor said about the girl and how she wears an All Might costume. While he could not describe it, hearing that his old teachers grandkid admires him made him swell with pride.

"God if Nana could see me now she would wring my damn neck," Toshinori said while looking at his phone. This was his masters best friend who spent years training him, and he couldn't even call and give a simple hello. It is official he was gonna go to hell.

Toshi the looked up and noticed the time, seems he better be heading to bed he had a long day tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Important: The next chapter will be taking place after Izuku's second year at Hogwarts.


	6. Chapter 6

Another year had passed for Izuku at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She was currently on the Hogwarts express, heading towards London, then from London to Japan. However, this journey from Hogwarts to her home was going to be quite different, the reason being Inko was not going to be there. About three weeks, before Izuku left, she had learned from her mother that, Hisashi was gravely wounded in battle. Apparently, there was a landmine that exploded on their convoy run and killed almost everyone, her father was the only survivor. Inko was going to America to watch over her husband while he recovers.

This means Izuku was going to be by herself for the next few months. Typically, in the muggle world, child protective services would place you in a foster home, but not in the wizarding world. It is believed that after the age of eight, children should be allowed to take care of themselves when a parent is absent. While this might seem ill-advised there were some rules, one being you would be checked on weekly by the Ministry of Magic, based upon your location. Izuku, however, would be monitored not by the Japanese Ministry, but the British. The reason Izuku is being monitored by the British Ministry of Magic is because she is attending Hogwarts.

Having now arrived at King's Cross Station Izuku got off of the train and grabbed her black trunk.

Since this was Izukus first time traveling alone she was repeating what she needed to do.'Lets See I have to go to the Ministry of Magic here in London, then take the portkey back to Japan. Shouldn't be to hard right?'

Izuku then made her way from King's cross to the parliament building's front gate. There was a passage from the base of Big Ben's north face to the Ministry. When you step through the wall, you will turn invisible, and then there should be an elevator down.

Once Izuku reached the base floor of the Ministry of Magic, she took in her surroundings. Having been here a few times with her mother, Izuku was always in awe at the golden statues situated in the middle of the ministry.

Looking at her phone she realized that it was almost night time in Japan, and if she didn't wanna walk in the dark, she should hurry to the portkey.

**(1 hour later, Alleyway in the Shizuoka Prefecture)**

In the middle of a dark alleyway of the Shizuoka Prefecture, there was a man covered in blood leaning against the wall.

'Damn him! Damn him to the vilest filth in hell!' The man cursing was none other than All for One who was, currently bleeding to death. He had just escaped from a terrible battle with All Might, which had left his body in ruins. His face was utterly destroyed, and he looked like a monster from a horror movie. His shirt was covered in blood, or at least what remained of it, his upper chest was exposed to the cold air. The battle that All for One escaped from was a plan he had been making for a few years. Unfortunately, there was a member in his organization that gave wind of his plans, to All Might.

All for One felt nothing but fury at whoever double-crossed him, and should he find them he would make them suffer forever! He would chain them to a wall and spend hours using his quirk to add and remove quirks from their body till they lost their mind. Then after their mind was destroyed, he would let them waste away from time, and not give them a swift death. He will make them wish they had never been born!

This revenge would have to wait sadly since he was currently in no state to go after anyone. He would have called Kurogiri to warp him away; however, his phone was destroyed during the gruesome battle, and he was only able to escape when All Might turned away. The only positive consequence from all of this was he was able to destroy the entire left side of All Might's body. Destroying his stomach, lung, bones, and anything else.

While All for One sat there against the wall slowly bleeding to death, he neglected to hear the patter of little feet. Slowly All for One started to lose consciousness, and while his right eye was gone, his left one barely worked. Before the darkness took him, all he could make out was a small figure with green hair in front of him.

He liked the color green.

**(A few minutes before)**

Izuku was walking through the streets of the Shizuoka prefecture feeling a little worried. "If I wanna get home soon I have to go through the alleyways." Izuku hated the alleyways, the boogeyman as she had learned from 'Magical creatures of the world' tended to wander through alleys looking for young kids. Most people, except for wizards, did not know that the boogeyman was real and he actually did feast of children. When Izuku was little, well littler, her mother would never let Izuku sleep alone without a night light.

Izuku was almost home, and she only had one more alleyway to pass through. Yes! Her trunk was really starting to weigh her down.

As Izuku walked through the dark alleyway, she heard a noise, and it sounded like a gargled cough. Feeling the hair on her neck stand up, Izuku slowly followed to sound. What Izuku stumbled upon almost made her nauseous.

There was a man whose face was almost entirely destroyed. Blood was all around him splattered on the brick wall, his clothes, and the remains of his shirt. His chest, even though chunks of his flesh were missing, you could still make out his muscular frame. The man looked like he had been through hell.

"Mister! Mister! Are you okay?" Izuku asked, leaning towards his face, which still kinda grossing her out, but then again she has seen a dementor without its hood on. Once you see it, you will be scarred for life. Izuku reached forward and pressed her hand into his neck, trying to feel his pulse.

'Okay so he is alive, but barely. He doesn't look like he will make it to the hospital in time and my house is right over there.'

Izuku was trying to think of ways to save this man who was currently dying. Izuku then remembered something important in her trunk that she had been making.

_Flashback_

_"Miss Midoriya, what are you making?" Snape asked with slight irritation, looking at Izuku who was currently combining phoenix tears with unicorn blood. It was the middle of the semester, and Izuku had been experimenting with making her own potion._

_After being placed into Professor Snape's Theoretical potions class, the final grade was to brew your own potion and demonstrate its use. Which was easier said than done._

_"U-um well, I believe I've found a way to make a potion that can heal most bodily injuries. I found that if you take the tears of a phoenix and boil and combine it with unicorn blood that has fermented for a month, it should have wonderful healing properties." Snape just looked at Izuku with slight surprise. If what she says is true, then her potion could be one of the greatest achievements in the field of magical healers._

_"Have you forgotten that Unicorn blood will curse any who drink from it?" Snape asked while looking over her notes._   
_"No, but I discovered that when you leave unicorn blood exposed to sunlight for a month, it seems to destroy the curse contained in the blood," Izuku said while not looking up from her work._

_End of Flashback_

The potion thankfully did work, after experimenting on someone from St Mungo, regrowing their entire arm, but there was a problem. Izuku had an unfinished batch of the potion in her trunk, and the final ingredient she needed was asphodel. Thankfully it was growing in her mother's garden at her apartment.

"Don't worry mister I will save you," Izuku said while grabbing on to his bloody hand. It was then the green hair girl realized the difference in their sizes; she was punny compared to him. Granted she about 7-years-old going on to 8, she can't carry a grown man. She also realized she couldn't run to her home, finish the potion and run back, the man would probably be dead by then.

There was only one option left. Izuku pulled out her wand from her sleeve and pointed it at the man. There was a sense of doubt in Izuku, knowing the dangers of casting spells while underage. She still had the trace on her. If she had a complete potion in her case, she wouldn't have to worry because the trace cannot detect magic from potions. However, this man needed help, and if she didn't use her powers, he was going to die. "_Wingardium leviosa_."

The eyeless man's body slowly started to levitate off of the ground, and out of the puddle of his own blood.

Izuku, making sure the coast is clear, levitated the man all the way to her apartment.

**(Izuku's Apartment)**

Once reaching her apartment, Izuku set the man down on her mother's couch not carrying it was now drenched in blood. Izuku then ran to her mother's flower bed and grabbed the ingredient she needed for her potion. Once making her way back inside, Izuku grabbed the incomplete potion from her trunk and put the final ingredient in it.

"All that's left is to boil it." Izuku then ran over to the stove in her kitchen and turned the burner on high while holding her potion above the flame. Once the color of the potion turned blue Izuku turned off the stove and ran back over to the bloody man.

Grabbing the back of his head, Izuku pushed it up slightly while pouring the contents of the potion down his throat. The bleeding man started to gag a little because of the taste, but because of his injuries, he was forced to swallow it. After the man drank the last of the potion, Izuku noticed the effects immediately on him.

The blood that had stained his body started to flow back into his wounds, while his scarred skin started to reattach itself. Eventually, Izuku could make out his face as his eyes and hair grew back. Izuku liked his hair, it looked nice and clean. After about a minute, the potion has fixed his entire body both inside and out, all that was left was for him to wake up.

Izuku knowing it would be a while for him to wake up, went into the kitchen and started to make some magical tea for the man, as a pick-me-up. One of the side effects of her potion was it cause extreme fatigue, and Inko taught Izuku how to make a special tea to help recover from fatigue.

As Izuku was waiting for the water to boil, she really started to comprehend the dangers of what she has done. 'Oh god, I used magic to heal this man. I mean, of course, I wanna save people and be a hero, but it serves me no good if I get sent to prison. Wait do they send kids who use underage magic to Azkaban? But also what about this man, he will probably want answers when he wakes up, and I am a terrible liar.'

Izuku knew if she tried to lie, she would fail miserably, but if she told the man, she was a witch, he would think it was a lie unless she gave proof. Thus that would require doing more magic and activating the trace again.

Looking back, Izuku noticed the man was moving a little, but otherwise, he was still out of it.

'He will need some clothes as well, I think dad has a shirt in his room I should go get it. It is weird trying to talk with a half-naked grown up.' Izuku though as she went into her parent's room to grab a white shirt for the nameless man. As Izuku was walking back, she could only think of one thing, 'I am in so much trouble.'

**(30 Minutes later)**

Cinnamon. All for One smelt cinnamon. Wait? His nose was blown off; he should not be able to smell anything. Opening his eyes All for One also saw the ceiling, how could this be? His eyes were destroyed. After gaining some feel back in his hands, he reached up to touch his face, and instead of feeling mangled flesh, he felt his rough skin. There was even hair atop his head.

Finally sitting up All for One started to gather his surroundings, and began to realize this was not one of his safehouses. There was no Kurogiri, or Tomura there telling him he was an unrecognizable mess. All for One finally looked straight ahead and what he saw stumped him. Sitting across from him, reading a book, was an eight year old, nine maybe? She had beautiful green hair… wait beautiful? What the hell she is eight! Green hair… is she the one I saw before I passed out?

All for One looked down silently at the coffee table in front of him and noticed two things, a cup of tea and a white shirt. Now, All for One was someone who was always prepared for the unexpected; however, this was beyond such a thing.

"Oh good, you're awake mister. I found you outside bleeding, so I brought you here." All for One almost jumped at the sudden voice for the otherwise silent child.

She brought me here? How is that possible I weight too much for her to carry me? Does she have a super strength quirk? Maybe. However, what about my face? Perhaps there is someone else here with them.

All for One, silently using one of his sensing quirks, tried to feel for another presence in the apartment, but there was nothing, only the two of them. Now coming back to his current situation All for One cleared his throat.

"You brought me here little one?" Izuku was surprised by how deep his voice was.

"U-um w-w-well Ya, again I saw you bleeding outside, s-so I-i brought you here and healed you." All for One could not tell what it was, but hearing her stutter was very cute… cute?

"And tell me little one, how is it you brought me here and healed me? I weight too much for you to carry, and even if you had super strength, how could you fix my body?" Once asking his logical question, Izuku looked absolutely mortified because she was afraid to tell him. It was not All for One's intention to make her scared, he just wanted to understand what was happening. Standing up, he walked away from the couch and crouched down in front of her. "You don't need to be afraid, little one I won't hurt you. You see, I just wanna make sure I understand what has happened." He then reached his hand out and, patted her shaking head. She has such soft hair.

"Ummm… okay, I will tell you, but I need you to do something for me." All for One never would have expected he would be listening to the demands of a child, but he needed answers.

"All right little one. What would that be?" He couldn't wait to hear this.  
"Well first put on a shirt please," Ahh that would explain the white shirt. "Second I need you to drink that tea," Okay nothing hard yet. "And I want you to promise you will never tell anyone what I am going to tell you. Deal?" All for One just smiled at the cute little green haired girl before responding.

"Okay deal. But then I want you to promise me something?" When hearing this Izuku became stumped, because in her mind, she was going through every possible scenario between the two, and she didn't think he was going to make her promise something.

"Y-yes?" All for One was still giving Izuku a warm smile.

"I get to know the name of the little one that saved my life?" All for One knew the girl was not lying when she said she healed him. He had a quirk that told him when someone was lying. As strange as it was, he was in her debt.

"U-u-um okay?" Izuku said while stuttering again. Now satisfied with her answer All for One grabbed the shirt from the table and went to change in the bathroom. When he came back, he drank the tea as promised, the smell of cinnamon hitting his nose as he drank it.

So this little one also made him tea? If only she knew who he was, he wondered how different this would have turned out. Forgetting that he let himself enjoy the well-brewed drink.

"Alright I did your first two requests, now you were going to tell me how you healed me?" All for One sat there waiting to hear what this girl had to say. He imagined she was probably going to say she has two quirks. It was uncommon, but it still happens…

"I'm a witch." All for One just sat there looking at her with a raised brow.

Stange my quirk is telling me she isn't lying, but there is no such thing as magic. Maybe his quirk was acting up.

"I'm sorry little one I believe I misheard you. Did you say you were a witch?" All for One asked what she said. Now focusing more on his lie detection quirk.

"I'm a witch, and I used a potion to heal you," Izuku repeated again adding in the last part. All for One was becoming more and more confused, mainly because from what his quirk was telling him, she was truthful.

"Little…" he was going to ask her to explain.

"I can prove it." Okay, now she had his attention. Izuku then reached into her sleeve and pulled out a detailed wooden stick.

'This should be good' All for One thought while waiting for the supposed 'witch' to cast a spell.

Izuku, somewhat timid about what she was about to do, waved her wand through the air. The next thing All for One knew was everything in the room was being reorganized. The table walking to the other end of the room, and the shirt he was previously wearing sewing itself back together. Even the teacup he was drinking from floated from the table into the kitchen, where there was a scrubber waiting to clean it.

All for One was stunned at what had just happened, especially since it came from a little kid.

'No, no, this has to be a quirk; there is no such thing as magic. Right?'

"Little one… I am still finding this hard to believe. But if you let me… my quirk will tell me if what you did was with a quirk." What the little one had just done caught his interest. If this was a quirk he had to have it, but then again this little one did save his life, so could he take her quirk?

Without hesitation, Izuku responded while putting her wand away. "Okay, but… um… I don't have a quirk." Izuku had now caught this man's attention to the fullest extent. All for One reached forward and laid out his large hand. Izuku now understanding what to do, reached forward to place her hand inside of his.

'His hand is warm. This is nice.' Izuku thought.

All for One used his other hand to close off Izuku's tiny hand. His hands then started to turn red and black, with black sparks escaping from him. At first, it stung for Izuku, but eventually, the pain was non-existent, and she started to feel that warm comfort again.

All for One was searching everywhere inside of Izuku, but could find…. Nothing. No quirk. She was quirkless, was double jointed in her pinky toe. Strangely enough, All for One was surprised at how pleasant this remote connection felt, he almost didn't wanna let go. Eventually, All for One released Izuku's tiny hand from his own.

"So it seems you were telling the truth little one, I could find no trace of a quirk inside of you," he said while looking over Izuku.

"You, y-you promised not to tell anyone r-right? I will get in a lot of trouble for helping you m-mister." This question made All for One curious, 'How would she get in trouble for helping me?' Izuku, however, was a shaking mess and he could tell how scared she was that he would tell someone.

Once again All for One was patting the top of her head. "Don't worry little one I promised you I wouldn't tell anyone, and I am a man of my word." As crooked as All for One was whenever he gave someone his word, he stuck to it, for him, trust is essential. Now thinking back to what had just happened All for One was absolutely fascinated. Magic existed. This was not how he figured his day would end, but he couldn't let this opportunity slip through his hands.

"Izuku" This brought All for One back to reality.

"What little one?"

"M-my name is Izuku." Right he had asked her for her name. Izuku, the sound of her name had a pleasant ring to it. All for One then realized she had no name to call him by.

"Well little miss Izuku, you may call me Sensei." Izuku, now having a name to call this man, made her feel a little better. Izuku then thought back to the man's quirk and what he was doing. Even though Izuku was still a worried mess, her inner analyst started to come out.

"Sensei, what is your quirk?" This caught his attention, he knew he couldn't lie to her that would be completely unfair. Well, it is better to build my trust with her now.

**(A few minutes later)**

For the next few minutes, Izuku and Sensei were discussing what his quirk was. All for One had expected her to be afraid of his quirk when he told her, but he had gotten an entirely different reaction. Izuku had pulled a notebook seemingly out of nowhere and was asking him so many questions about is his quirk. During his explanation, Izuku had mentioned how astounding his quirk was; something about that statement just made his chest swell with pride.

Unfortunately, Izuku and Sensei's conversation was short lived when something flew under the front door. Izuku and Sensei noticed what looked like a letter flying towards Izuku. The message now floating in front of her face turned itself over. Instantly the letter had made what seemed like a face and started speaking. If All for One needed more proof of magic, then this topped the cake.

"Dear Miss Midoriya, It has come to the Ministry's attention that at 7:34 this evening you perform the levitation charm in a heavy populated area filled with muggles. As a clear violation of The Decree of the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery, you have hereby been issued your first warning. Should such magic occur again, you will be expelled from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." With that, the letter straightened itself out and fell to the ground. When Izuku noticed Sensei's face, he was clearly irritated about what he had just heard, he was mainly upset that Izuku had gotten into trouble for helping him. Some of the things mention he did not understand, but he could ask his little one about that.

What surprised Izuku the most about the letter is that it seems during their investigation, they had not realized Izuku used her magic in front of a muggle. She was safe, for now.

Sensei had then finally decided to speak up. "Little one, what is a muggle?" Izuku turned to look at Sensei.

'Well, I guess since he already knows I'm a witch I can tell him, besides he did promise he would never tell anyone.' Was Izuku's last thought as she went on to, gleefully, tell Sensei about the wizarding world. While Izuku could not explain it, she felt like she could trust him.

* * *

**(Two Months Later)**

It had been two months since Izuku met Sensei. Before leaving Izuku's house, All for One had given her his phone number, to keep in contact. He would make sure to visit Izuku at least once a week since he learned that her mother was currently gone. All for One had come to learn that the potion his little one had given him was actually for her critically injured father, but she had given it to him instead. Once he learned of this, he knew he had to make it up to her somehow.

True to his word, Sensei had kept Izuku's secret from his men. He had not even told Kurogiri Tomoru. However he did have Kurogiri keep a watchful eye on her, but he wouldn't tell him why. As much as All for One wanted to bring Izuku into his world of darkness, he knew she would not be safe, mainly because of Tomoru. Frankly, the young boy was beginning to irritate him with his childish behavior. Then he thought back to Izuku, and how level headed she was, she even had hero analysis books that he may, or may not have 'borrowed.' They provided such fantastic intel against pro-heroes.

One thing is certain, All for One had stumbled upon a magical green gem, and he was not about to let her slide through his fingers. Not even for a second. If he was being honest with himself, Izuku would be a better successor than what Tomoru could ever be.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Deep within the Ministry of Magic, there was a locked door leading to the hall of prophecies. Were you to walk inside you would be faced with millions of crystal balls, all of different sizes. While some glowed brightly, others have remained dormant for years. There was one crystal ball; however, that was of average size and had begun to illuminate flashing images. Wrapped around the base of the crystal ball was a tag reading the name 'Izuku Midoriya.' Were you to look into it you would see a girl with green hair sitting on a bench, but not before changing and showing two other men. One had blond hair and was in a hospital bed getting his bandages changed around his left side. As for the other man he had short brown hair, he was currently talking to a boy with blue hair. Just as quickly as the ball had illuminated, once the images were done showing the crystal ball turned back into its dormant natural state.

**(Izuku's School)**

Izuku was currently sitting outside her elementary school watching Kachan and his friends from a distance. She was now in the 3rd grade, but if you were to look at her, you would think she was in 5th grade. She had been back at school for the past two months, and she hated it. Wherever Izuku went, people would be whispering rumors about her most of them quite unpleasant, to say the least. Over the years, for Kachan, it seemed apparent that he had amassed quite an amount of popularity because of his quirk. Each time Izuku came back to Japan and started taking her muggle classes, he gets worse.

It became apparent to Izuku that she was going to have to take a break from her time turner lest she became too old.

It had been about two-and-a-half months since Izuku met Sensei. Currently, Izuku wished he was there so she could have a friend to talk too, he was the only muggle friend she had. Sensei always comes and visits her one a week to check up on her, and he usually stayed about two hours, the last time it was three. She enjoyed his company, and while he was far older than her, he did not talk to her like a child. Also being able to speak to him and the difference between quirks and magic was fun and interesting. When Izuku told him how, just like people with quirks, you are born a witch or wizard there seemed to be a flash of disappointment in his eyes, but not before he gave her a smile and started patting her head. She did have to warn him that he couldn't meet her mom because chances are she would wipe his memories, something he found fascinating.

Izuku had noticed that some of her hero analysis books had gone missing. 'Maybe Sensei has seen them.' When he first saw her notes on heroes, Izuku though he was going to laugh at her like all the other kids, he just told her that what she was doing would help her tremendously and to never stop.  
Now back to Izuku's current setting, she looked around the gateless courtyard and noticed two girls and groaned. The two girls Izuku had seen were the leaders of the Katsuki fan club at her school, and they loved to make Izuku's life difficult. One of the girl's quirks was fire conjuring, while the other could control her hair. Both girls had a massive crush on Katsuki, most of the girls except Izuku did, and when they found out, they used to be friends Izuku's life went downhill. So adding to the fact that Katuki treats her like crap, nearly every other girl in her school did too.

As far as Inko and Katsuki's parents know they are still friends. Izuku was always afraid to tell anyone about how she was being treated because she believed they would just take Katsuki's side like always. She remembered last year her teacher made her apologies in front of the class for supposedly lying about Katsuki bullying her, Izuku had never felt so embarrassed.

While most girls Izuku's age were hanging out with there clicks Izuku was sitting by herself, waiting for the bell to ring. Izuku sadly failed to notice two girls behind her, with some of their discarded food in hand.

**(Otherside of the street)**

For the past two weeks, Kurogiri has been watching over a girl, under Sensei's orders. While Kurogiri was not someone to question Sensei, he did wonder why he had to follow her. Usually, when it came so following someone, Sensei would tell him why, but not this time. Over the last two week, from what Kurogiri had gathered about the girl is she's quirkless. Unfortunately, he came to discover this when some of the other students in school started to chant rude insults at her.

Hearing these insult targeted towards a quirkless kid made Kurogiri extremely angry. Seeing the kids mock the little girl because she was born different made him want to warp them all to the bottom of the ocean. Honestly, the way these kids were treating her reminded him of his own past.

It had also become apparent to Kurogiri that the girl had no friends, none. The girl clearly looked depressed in this pathetic excuse of a school.

While Kurogiri was in his own thoughts, he did not realize that two girls were coming up behind Izuku. What happened next almost made Kurogiri actually warp the two girls to the ocean. They had decided to take their discarded food and pour it on top of Izuku's head. It was then Kurogiri heard the students around Izuku laugh at what had happened. Izuku, who had a shocked look on her face, stood up and walked quickly away from her laughing classmates.

Izuku was on her way to the girl's restroom to get the food cleaned out of her hair. However, on her journey to the bathroom, she was stopped by a man who seemed to appear out of nowhere. This man had on a magnificent suite with golden buttons on it. Izuku looked up and saw a dark misty face with what looked like yellow sparks of lightning for eyes. What surprised Izuku the most however was the man was holding out a napkin for her. Looking at the napkin for a second, Izuku reached out and took it from his hands, then using it to wipe some of the food off her face. Her hair, unfortunately, would have to be washed.

Kurogiri looked at the girl who was wiping her face. "I saw what happened back there, young lady. You should probably tell one of your teachers." He told her, hoping there would be some form of punishment would happen to those two girls. Kurogiri did still wish he could send them to the ocean floor though, it would only take a few seconds. Izuku had finished wiping off whatever food she had left on her before smiling sadly at the man.

"Thank you for the napkin, and umm… I don't think the teachers will do anything. Whenever I try to tell them they go around asking the other students and most of them don't like me, so you can probably guess what they will say." Izuku responded. When Kurogiri heard what Izuku had said, he started to become very agitated and how this little girl was being treated.

"I'm Izuku, it's nice to meet you, napkin man." Izuku then put her hand out while having a bright smile on her face, acting like nothing wrong had just happened to her. Even though you could not see his face, Kurogiri was smiling at the girl's demeanor.

"Nice to meet you, Miss Izuku, I am Kurogiri . Would you like me to warp that food out of your hair?" Izuku was about to ask him what he meant, but before she could respond, Kurogiri was already working on her hair. Raising his hand, Kurogiri forced a small purple portal to appear around Izuku's hair, cleaning out most of the food stuck in it. Once Kurogiri was done, he banished his gate and Izuku's hair looked far better, now no longer having chunks of food in it. It would still need to be washed, but at least now it would be easier for her. Izuku now grabbing her hair and realizing what he did was bubbling with excitement, already reaching into her bag to grab her notebook.

For the next few minutes, Izuku was asking Kurogiri about his quirk and what it does. Can he put a filter into his warp gates, allowing only certain items through? How long could he hold it open? How does he decide where things go?

Kurogiri could now understand why Sensei had taken such an interest in her. He also recognized the notebook in the girl's hands.

'So this is where Sensei had gotten those "Hero Analysis" books from. Did Sensei need her analytical skills? Is this why I had to watch over her?' Once Izuku was done asking Kurogiri questions about his quirk, the school bell had rung, signaling she needed to get back to class.

Izuku turned looked back at Kurogiri after putting her notebook away. "Thank you again for helping me. It was really nice meeting you, I wish I could see more of your quirk." Kurogiri's quirk fascinated Izuku because of how it reminded her of apparition. Izuku was not old enough to apparate on her own, and Izuku was still interested in muggles and their quirks. It became quite apparent to Izuku during her time at Hogwarts that magic was infinitely stronger than quirks, I mean their entire society was hidden by magic. There were also spells that would be a definite disadvantage against a muggle, even with a quirk. Even with all that in mind, she still wanted to be a hero like All Might and give people the comfort he gave her. This was her motivation for becoming a hero, not money, fame, or power, just the comfort of others.

Seeing this as an opportunity, Kurogiri spoke up. "Well Miss Izuku if you would like, after school would you like if I warped you to your home, so you do not have to worry about those two girls?"

"Wow! Really? That would be great… but um I have class for another two hours, and I wouldn't want to keep you waiting out here just to send me home." Izuku said. This caused Kurogiri to chuckle.

"Remember I can warp almost anywhere. A trip back here would take me a few seconds."

"Thank you, you are a lifesaver!" Not having to deal with the two girls and Katsuki after school made Izuku feel so relieved. After deciding to meet here, Izuku turned back to Kurogiri before he warped away.

"I know you don't really know me, but um… can you promise not to tell anyone about what you saw?" Izuku's request confused Kurogiri . "It's just that I don't wanna deal with them getting any meaner to me if they get in trouble and I do not want to cause any drama over it." Kurogiri knew that Sensei would want to know what was happening with this girl, but it seems she really did not want anyone to find out.

Now leaning down to Izuku's level. "Alright I won't tell anyone, but since you aren't going to tell on those little monsters, I don't want you to keep this to yourself. So should you need to talk to someone I am always available." Kurogiri then gave Izuku his phone number. As much trouble as he knew he was in for exposing himself to Izuku, seeing her get bullied from a distance and doing nothing was not okay in his books.

**(Kurogiri's Bar)**

It has been about an hour since Kurogiri talked with Izuku, and he knew Sensei was going to want an update on her. What worried him was that he knew he could not lie to the man (he would use his lie detection quirk), but Kurogiri also promised little Izuku that he wouldn't tell anyone. If there is one thing Kurogiri has learned from Sensei, it is to never betray someone's trust or lie.

Just then, the back door to his bar opened up, and there was Sensei with Tomaru, who happened to be complaining about something. It was becoming apparent, even to Kurogiri, that Tomura was annoying Sensei.

"Master I say we kil…" Tomura began again whatever conversation they were having before walking in.

"Enough, Tomura!" Sensei snapped at the blue haired man, who happened to be his successor. This made both men jump because All for One was not the type of person to raise his voice, even in battle. Instantly Tomaru silenced himself knowing now Sensei was extremely irritated. Sensei now gaining some control back in his character "I do not want to hear anything more about this, now please leave I must speak with Kurogiri. Alone." The purple bartender watched as Tomura turned and walked out the front door of his bar, leaving him alone with an irritated All for One.

Sensei now turned himself to his most trusted companion. "Anything to report about the girl?". Instantly Kurogiri's throat locked up, and chills ran down his spine. If dealing with a level headed Sensei was petrifying, being confronted by an irritated one was infinitesimally worse. Damn you Tomura. All for One could sense Kurogiri's intimidation, which clearly indicated to him something had happened. Kurogiri could feel Sensei's eyes drilling into his very soul, demanding a response.

Now building up what confidence he had Kurogiri began to speak. "I… Yes Sensei something did happen." Almost Instantly, he could see Sensei's attention now spike, and he was still waiting for a report. Kurogiri then told Sensei very quickly what he needed to know "Something did happen with the girl, and I was forced to reveal myself to her. However, I am unable to tell you because I promised the girl I would tell no one."

_Silence_

Kurogiri looked up from the counter and noticed the glare stained upon All for One's face. Clearly, he did not like being left out on valuable information. Sensei then spoke, but there was a dark edge to it. "I will not ask you what caused you to reveal yourself to her, or what the girl made you promise her. I now need to know will you be revealing yourself to her again?"

Clearing his throat again. "Yes, I will be… I promised her I would warp her home to… Avoid somethings." While he did not tell Sensei what it was per se, he knew the man was still irritated with Kurogiri for having failed his mission. All for One internally sighed before responding.

"Very well, do what you need to… and I am guessing you can tell by the nature of this girl she will want to see you again?" Kurogiri slightly nodded his head. "You may speak to her, since now you have exposed yourself to her, but I want to make myself clear." Again fear was running down Kurogiri's spine. "While I understand your reason for not telling me and breaking your promise to the girl, just know I WILL find out what has happened to her."

With that, Sensei had walked out the back door of the bar leaving a terrified bartender behind.

Unbeknownst to both of them, a blue-haired boy was leaning against the front door of the bar, having listened to the entire conversation.

So, some vile pest has taken his master's attention. He would have to exterminate it, for Sensei's own well being.

**(After school)**

Izuku had met up with Kurogiri, who looked perplexed. However, That did not stop Izuku from trying to lighten the mood.

"Thank you again for being able to send me home, in order to avoid those girls… and Katsuki." The last part whispered. Kurogiri just smiled at the little one in front of him.

"Think nothing of it young one. Now if you tell me your address, we can be on our way." After Izuku told him where she lived, a black portal had appeared next to them before expanding and engulfing them both. Once Izuku opened her eyes, she noticed they were now standing outside the front of her house.

"That was amazing!" Izuku had then run up to Kurogiri, giving him a tight hug around his waist. This felt foreign to him since he has never been shown such affection by anyone, but honestly, it felt very nice. Kurogiri just patted the top of her hair, still uncertain of how to show love. Izuku then let him go. "Will I see you again?"

"If that is what you would like, then yes. As I told you if you need to talk to someone, I am always available." Was his response. Izuku had then decided to invite him inside and give him some tea since he was kind enough to warp her home and help her earlier.

After finishing the tea, Kurogiri had begun asking her how long she has been bullied by those idiots. It felt weird letting this information out, but Izuku had started telling Kurogiri how she has been treated by the girls, minus Katsuki again. While it was definitely a relief for Izuku to let it out, Kurogiri, on the other hand, was becoming more irritated at all the different pranks the two girls pulled on Izuku. Apparently one of the girls burned Izuku's hero analysis book, forcing her to rewrite the entire thing over.

Now noticing the time Kurogiri rose from the couch and says his goodbyes to Izuku and warps away, leaving the witch to herself.

**(Next day)**

Currently, Izuku was watching a new video of All Might saving 122 people from a burning building. There was apparently an explosion at a power plant, and many pro heroes had gathered to save as many people as possible. As she watched the video Izuku hear the doorbell ring. Peeking her head out of her room, she looked at the door before running and grabbing a stool to stand on. Peaking through the hole Izuku saw Sensei standing on the other side, now knowing who had knocked on her door Izuku quickly opened it up for the brown-haired man.

"Hello, little one I was in the area and decided to stop by and check on you."

"Well, you have decided to check on me every week Sensei," Izuku responded with a smile. All for One just chucked at the girls smart remark, for indeed he has been visiting her once a week. After learning of Kurogiri's exposure to the girl, he wanted to find out what has happened. Sensei was then pushed into the house by the little girl, who at the same time was offering more of her wondrous tea.

As the two journeys through the hall, Sensei noticed her bedroom door was wide open, allowing him to see inside the young girl room. What he saw caused him to sneer, because inside was all of Izuku's posters and accessories of All Might.

'I knew she was a fan of his, but this is on another level. I bet if she knew how much of a fraud the man was, she would finally see reason.' Sensei though as he sat down on the couch. It was taking a lot of effort on All for One's part to not go into her bedroom and destroy all of that poisonous junk. 'Izuku should be looking up to someone of value, not a fraud.'

All for One now focusing back on the reason he was here, to begin with. "So tell me little one has anything happened at school recently?" Izuku just looked at him for a few seconds before responding. She was twitching a bit.

"No," Sensei's quirk told him she was lying. He could feel his anger start to rise, not at Izuku, but at the fact that his little one was hesitant to tell him and had resorted to lying. Did his little one not trust him? Was someone making her feel threatened and was afraid to seek help? What was causing his little one to resort to such a terrible habit?

"You know little one when you lie you start to become twitchy." Izuku started to blush because she had been caught.

"W-well yes, but it is nothing you need to worry about… just… normal school stuff." Izuku said while trying to lie to herself that the way she was being treated was just something everyone in life must go through. Izuku then felt Sensei's hand atop her head.

"Izuku I believe I will be the judge if I need to worry, now please do not lie to me, it truly pains me." There was some intimidation in Izuku, and fear that Sensei would go and talk to the school if she told him. Izuku noticed that Sensei was giving his very reassuring smile, she decided to tell him hoping he wouldn't act out.

After Izuku was done explaining what had happened to her at school yesterday, Sensei just sat there quietly. There was a slight glare on his face, but other than that he was calm, however, his fingers were a little twitchy and looked like they were starting to turn black.

On All for One's end, he felt his rage peak to a new level. Two decrepent, worthless girls were bullying his little witch, making her feel unsafe and had caused her to lie to him. He could feel his quirk start to activate; however, it was not by his choice. What most people didn't know was that All for One's quirk seemed to have a little bit of sentience to it. When there is a quirk that captures his interest, All for One, his quirk just causes him to have such a desire to take them. Yet, after hearing how his witch was suppressing her feelings, his quirk was causing his rage to skyrocket. Now realizing that his quirk was starting to activate All for One forcibly tried to stop it, but his hands were slowly turning black and started to shake slightly. It was then he felt a little hand on top of his that seemed to stop his quirk before it went beyond his control.

"Are you alright, Sensei?" For some strange reason, the feeling of Izuku's hand seemed to cause his quirk to vibrate within him, even trying to reach out to her.

All for One forced himself to speak. "I am fine little one, but please tell me, what are the names of these two girls?" So I can find them and take their quirks from them, slowly and painfully.

"Please don't go telling to school Sensei I don't want anyone to get in trouble." While it took some time, Izuku was finally able to convince him not to go marching down to the school. Unbeknownst to her, he planned on doing such terrible things to the blind staff and students. However, he would be making sure the two girls got some sort of punishment.

"Um Sensei, Can I have my hand back now?" Izuku asked while looking at Sensei's black and red hand that was clinging to hers. It took a few seconds, but All for One was able to gain some control back in his hand and release Izuku. Almost instantly, his hand felt like it was starting to burn after letting go of Izuku, and he was forced to put it in his pocket while trying to ignore the throbbing pain caused by his quirk.

After talking to Izuku for a bit and making a final promise not to go down to the school, Sensei decided it was time for him to go. All the while, he still had his hand inside his pocket, which was in pain, and his quirk wanting to reach out to the girl.

It was when All for One finally got to his home did he take his hand out of his pocket. What he saw surprised him. His clawed hand was still black and red, however, unbeknownst to him his quirk had started to travel up his arm causing it to also turn the same color, and since he wore a jacket, he was unable to notice it earlier. He then went to stand in front of the mirror in his bathroom and took off his coat and white shirt, leaving his upper body exposed. In the very long life, All for One has had with his quirk, it has never gone past his wrist, but now looking at his upper body, he was clearly proved wrong. Not only was his arm black and red, but it was spreading further across almost his entire chest and back. When he touched his chest, it felt extremely numb with a bit of pain. It was as if his body was in shock and he was running on adrenaline to stop him from feeling the pain it was causing him.

"Strange" Knowing there was nothing he could do, but wait for his quirk to calm down, he went to his bed deciding it was best to sleep it out. But as All for One laid there on his back, he wondered why his quirk went haywire when around Izuku. As well as why the girl was not screaming in pain when he held her hand, whenever he grabs on to someone with his quirk it causes them severe pain, but if he can help it, try to lessen it like when he first met her. Yet, as he laid there, he actually started to think back to when Izuku was holding his hand and how warm and comforting it was. This thought, however, was put to an end when his mind finally drifted to sleep, yet this was caused because of the pain. His quirk finally decided to stop spreading across him. But once he woke up, he would be surprised that whatever his quirk had done to him would be unwilling to reverse it, until it got what it wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that about wraps it up for this chapter I hope you all have enjoyed the story so far. I'm pretty sure most of you weren't expecting Kurogiri to play a role in this story, but honestly he reminded me of like a cool uncle.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

It has been three months since Izuku has meet Kurogiri and told Sensei what happened at school. Almost a month ago, the two girls who had been bullying Izuku woke up one morning incapable of using their quirks. It was bizarre, even for Izuku who comes from a world full of magic. Though the girls treated Izuku poorly, she genuinely felt bad for the two and how they were unable to use their quirks anymore. Many questions about what caused them to lose their quirks spread around the school like wildfire, and some believed it might be contagious.

Then from what Izuku heard about her father is he was being transferred to St. Mungo, the muggle doctors who were treating him were not getting positive results, and Inko was hoping magic would save him. Izuku desperately wanted to concoct another potion for her father, but she lacked the rare ingredients to make it. The potion she gave to Sensei was only able to be made because Professor Snape allowed her access to his personal storage.

Speaking of Sensei for the past two months he had been acting strange around Izuku. His weekly visits were becoming shorter, and he had started wearing a glove on his right hand. Whenever Izuku questioned him about it, he would just reassure her, saying it was nothing.

Hiko-san has not been able to visit her because someone he knows was critically injured as well. How Izuku wished she could make her potion for these people, but again the ingredients are tough to come by, and the potion takes almost a month to brew.

Even though all this misfortune Izuku still had one bright thing to look forward to.

"Kiro-san how was your day?" Ever since meeting Kurogiri, Izuku has been inviting him over weekly for a nice meal with some coffee. Izuku didn't drink coffee, it was more for Kurogiri since he relished it.

As for Kurogiri for the last three months, he has grown quite close to the girl he has been supposed to watch. He didn't mean to become so familiar with the girl, but along the way Izuku somehow made him feel like an overprotective uncle.

"My day has been quite well little one. How has your week been?" Kurogiri asked while taking a sip of the coffee that was brewed by Izuku.

"Oh, you know it is school, so nothing new. Those girls that lost their quirks are doing better now, I still feel bad for what happened to them. I wonder how they both lost their quirks?" Izuku said while pouring Kurogiri another cup of coffee.  
Kurogiri knew Sensei was the one who took those girls quirks. What surprised Kurogiri though was he has believed that once Izuku found out, she would be pleased about it. I mean the girls treated her terribly for a long time. However, Izuku apparently felt really sorry for them, and it seemed so strange for Kurogiri.

'This sweet girl is definitely not like most, to feel pity for people who have treated you like garbage for so long.' He thought.

After getting to know Izuku a bit more over the months, he has come to learn that she would be heading back to her boarding school in Scotland. When he found out, he felt a little disheartened that he wouldn't be able to see her as much. Kurogiri had come to appreciate these weekly meals from Izuku, especially the coffee. God he would miss the coffee, she made it perfectly.

When Kurogiri told Sensei he did not seem surprised by the report, almost like he already knew. Kurogiri had asked Izuku where this school was located, but she would then change the conversation, or tell him it was somewhere in Scotland, with a smile.

As the days dragged closer to Izuku's departure, Kurogiri had become more and more uptight about where she was going. While he would never admit it aloud, he cared for this girls safety. She was the only person, besides Sensei, to ever try and get to know him and was not frightened by his appearance. While there was Tomura, he only saw Kurogiri as a tool used for opening portal. What Sensei sees in that man-child he will never know, but one thing is certain, he would never allow Izuku anywhere near Tomura.

Looking back at the clock, Kurogiri realized it was time for him to get back to work. He would much rather stay and talk with Izuku, but he still had an assignment.

"Oh, Kiro-san before you go I made you some more coffee." Izuku was then holding up a large thermos full of her coffee. Check that, he was not letting anyone come near this little green coffee maker.

(After Kurogiri Leaves)

Kurogiri had just left with Izuku's coffee, and now she was by her lonesome again. Izuku loved having company over, and she missed Sensei's weekly check-ups. While he still visited every other week, it wasn't the same. He also seemed quite distant, compared to before, and whenever he looked like he would pat her head, he would refrain and put his hand in his pocket.

Izuku then started to reflect on Sensei. 'Well I can't really complain much, he probably has a job that is eating his time and has a family. Wait does Sensei have a family? I never did ask him, but he does seem like he is probably married.' While Izuku was still young, she was starting to teeter on how attractive males were, not sexually, but having a childhood crush. She definitely had a child-like crush on All Might, but she would never admit that aloud lest she dies of embarrassment.

Classes for Hogwarts would be starting in a few months, but Izuku wanted to go and by the material beforehand. So, before leaving her house, Izuku made sure to pack up all of her stuff.

Now walking through the streets of Japan, Izuku knew she was going to have to go to the Japenese Ministry, which was a long walk and she didn't have enough money for the bullet train and her supplies. As Izuku was walking, she came across what looked like an open market with people selling all types of food and materials. Her stomach growled a little because of how wonderful it smelled but disregarded it.

'Come on Izuku don't get sidetracked' Izuku continued on her journey through the market. However, she was stopped by a voice that almost made her explode with shock.

"Well hello, what is a young lady doing out here by herself."

Izuku turned her head around and right behind her was the one and only Nezu, the principal of UA. Izuku's inner fangirl almost burst from her chest, what were the chances of running into him? She then remembered he had asked her a question.

"H-hi I-i-i'm going to...um buy s-supplies for school."

Nezu had come to the street market because they sell his favorite Keratin. Along his way, he had noticed a green haired girl walking by herself, Perhaps she was lost? What kind of principal would he be if he didn't help a child? UA student or not.

"That is wonderful! School is just so important. Yet, I've noticed you don't have a parent or a guardian with you, have you lost them? Or are you searching for supplies by yourself?" Man Nezu was smarter than he appeared. Izuku still fixed in her fascination with the man, ignorantly told him.

"Well I'm going by myself to get the supplies, and I don't have a guardian. My mom is in England right now taking care of my dad." It was then Izuku realized what she said to Nezu and nearly wanted to slam her head against the wall. What was she thinking? She can't tell him that he would probably call foster care.

"No, guardian? Well, then you definitely shouldn't be walking alone young lady. Why don't I come and help you with your shopping and take you back to your home?" Nezu said while beaming at the little girl.

"O-okay," Izuku said unknowingly. It was then Izuku realized her colossal mistake, she was going school shopping in Diagon Alley, in the magical world. She would be exposing magic to him! She definitely couldn't bring him into the Ministry, people would recognize him.

"Let me just grab my Keratin, and we can proceed. Oh, and where are my manners, I am Nezu." Nezu put his tiny paw out for a handshake. While Izuku was still having a mini freak out that did not stop her fan girl from escaping. Oh, he looked so cuddly, like a little teddy bear… or a mouse? Honestly, what was he?

Izuku then reached out and shook his cute little paw. "I'm Izuku Midoriya, sir. I believe all of Japan knows who you are." After shaking his hand and going to get his Keratin, they were on their way to get Izuku's supplies, while Izuku leads the way to the Ministry.

While they were walking Izuku had started asking him many questions about his teaching philosophy, she even pulled out her notebook as she walked. Nezu was surprised that a child, as young as her, was engrossed in his teaching philosophy, or even understood it.

"What is it like to be the principal for UA?"

"Oh, it is a wonderful school for future heroes. I so glad to be the principal of such a wonderful school, with wonderful students and staff." Izuku couldn't help but giggle at how many times he said wonderful. Izuku then realized they were outside the hidden entrance, to the Japanese Ministry. In front of them was Wallace fountain that had four cherry trees surrounding it. Nezu looked at Izuku and decided to speak.

"Are you alright, miss Midoriya? Have you forgotten where to go? Or are the shops located in this area? It would be strange to get your supplies from here though, seeing as how we have walked very far and most of your school supplies could have been purchased at the street market." Izuku just stared at Nezu with wide eyes and remembered that his quirk was high specs. He had analyzed where they were going and came to a logical conclusion. Izuku was just unsure if she should tell him.  
Izuku just sighed before speaking. "N-no we are here it is just… just um-" Izuku really didn't want to tell him, lest they get caught.

"Yes? You have nothing to worry about dear." Nezu said with a smile.

"Okay um… Before we go any further, I need you to promise me something." Izuku said while holding her bag in front of her chest. She needed to hold onto something to calm her nerves.

"A secret? Oh, I love secrets, I have many of them, but of course, I would love to share one with you. Especially since you share my love for teaching philosophy." Nezu said while waving his paw in the air.

'Well, here it goes Izuku.' Izuku quickly looked around to make sure they were alone. Thankfully nobody was around, the area was barren.

"Alright what I am going to tell you, you can't tell anyone. And I mean anyone, not even your teachers at UA." Nezu just nodded while still smiling at her. He was curious what this great secret was that he couldn't even tell his staff about. "Okay. I am a witch, and I am going shopping for schools supplies in an enchanted alleyway and the only way I can reach it is by going through the Japanese Ministry of Magic whose entrance is located right here." She said not even pausing to take a breath.

Nezu's ears perked up at what he heard, and he was interested. "A witch? As in a magical witch? I find this very fascinating." Izuku just looked at him surprised, having expected a more significant reaction, or at least have him demand proof.

"Are? Are you even going to ask for proof?" Izuku said.

"Oh, my dear after only just meeting you I can tell you aren't one to lie. I can also gather you probably don't want me to come along lest I be noticed. I would assume that people might recognize me where you are going." Again Izuku was astounded at how intelligent he was.

"Well, I would love for you to come with me. I really enjoy talking with you but- wait I got an idea." Izuku then reached into her bag and pulled out her wand. Since Izuku was so close to the Ministry, and there are such large amounts of magic being performed around it, the trace would never suspect her.

"I could cast a spell on you so nobody can recognize you and then you can come with me to go shopping," Izuku said with a grand smile.

"How lovely. May I ask will this spell hurt?" Nezu asked while tilting his head a little. God, his cuteness was Izuku's weakness.

"No, at least I hope not," Izuku said while looking between Nezu and her white wand. After getting permission from Nezu, Izuku looked around one last time before she cast the spell.

"_Protego vor Repello Muggleton_" Izuku's spell was an adaptation of two other spells, which should make Nezu unrecognizable, even if he is standing before them. After saying the Incantation, the end of Izuku's wand lit up, and a magical bubble appeared around Nezu. Nezu was absolutely fascinated by this discovery of magic.

"So long as nobody comes inside of the bubble around you, you should be unrecognizable," Izuku said while putting her wand away.

"Why thank you, Miss Midoriya, I am glad you have decided to include me on this extraordinary adventure for school supplies. May I ask some questions about magic?" Nezu asked while studying the bubble around him. Nezu could clearly tell this wasn't a quirk.

"If you still promise not to tell anyone, then of course!" After Nezu agreed, Izuku grabbed his paw and lead him to the Wallace Fountain. "I love this part so much" Nezu was about to ask Izuku what she meant, but then he noticed the branches of the cherry trees coming closer to them. The roots then started to circle around them, transforming into wood and metal. Before they knew it, they were inside a magnificent elevator, that was traveling underground. Once they reached the ground floor of the Ministry of Magic Nezu was utterly enamored with all of the magic happening around them. Statues moving, brooms sweeping the floor, a ceiling that reached up to an enchanted sky, house elves were filling papers. In the center of the Japanese Ministry was a large cherry blossom tree.

"Well, this is quite a surprise. As much as I would enjoy staying and learn about this, I made a promise to you, to help you get your school supplies. I can now conclude these supplies are not for your regular school; am I correct?" Izuku just nodded and led Nezu to the portkey to London.

"I would like to mention that apparition for most people the first time usually causes them to throw up." Nezu just nodded "Oh also, apparition is the wizard version of teleporting." Izuku added very quickly.

"Thank you for the warning dear I will make sure to suck in my tummy," Nezu said while sucking his stomach in cutely.

(2 hours later)

Izuku and Nezu were finished shopping, and now heading back to Izuku's apartment. Nezu had asked Izuku many questions about magic in those two hours, and she answered what she could. Izuku had promised him he could borrow a copy of her book on magical laws, so he would know what would happen if he ever told anyone.

"So, you really can't tell anyone about your kind? Lest you be thrown in prison. That is quite sad, but I can understand why your society has decided to hide." Nezu said while walking beside Izuku, holding onto a black cauldron with a cleaning enchantment on it.

"It has gotten better, though. Over 300 years ago, witches and wizards couldn't even have relationships with muggles." Izuku knew Nezu was going to ask what that word means. "A muggle is someone who can't use magic. Just like quirks, you are born a witch or wizard."

Once getting into her apartment, Izuku asked the first thing she asks almost all of her guests. "Would you like some tea ?" Nezu nodded his head while studying her apartment.

Izuku and Nezu, for the rest of the night, talked about magic and UA, but there was one conversation worth mentioning.

"So tell me Miss Midoriya do you plan on attending UA?" Nezu asked while taking a sip of the tea Izuku brewed for them. Nezu's question, however, had Izuku looking away from him.

"U-umm well I would love to, but I don't know if I will be able to." This had Nezu's attention.

"And why is that my dear?"

"Well, I don't know if I will pass the entrance exam, and I can't really use magic without a wand, it is incredibly difficult. I tried one time at school, and I broke my entire arm." Nezu just looked at Izuku with sympathy. He could tell this girl wanted to go to UA, as a principal he couldn't play favorites, but this girl would clearly make a fine hero if she got in, and her powers would obviously surpass all others. "Do you think I could get in?"

"Well Miss Midoriya as a principal I am not supposed to play favorites, but I believe if you really wanted to, you will get in. You would be an excellent student to have, and it would be wonderful for UA to be known as the first hero school to have a witch." Nezu knew that she couldn't tell anyone she was a witch, but it was mainly meant to be a compliment and a secret between the two of them.

"T-thanks, that means a lot coming from UA's own principal. I will do my best sir." Izuku said while giving him a smile with two thumbs up.

"Oh, how exciting, I will definitely be cheering for you." Nezu then took another sip from his tea cup. "May I have the recipe for this tea?" Izuku just gave him a nod with a smile.

"I hope you do not mind if I come in and check on you?" Nezu's question surprised Izuku. Man, a lot of people, were checking in on her. It felt nice; since her mom wasn't here.

"I don't mind, but may I ask why?"

"Well, from what you have told me about the Ministry and how they deal with foster care, I object. I believe you are too young, personally, to be alone in such a large city, but at the very least I would like to check on UA's future student." Izuku started blushing at his last statement. He seemed so confident she would make it in, and he barely knew her.

* * *

**(A Few Months Later)**

Izuku was packing up the last of her stuff for Hogwarts into her black trunk. Today was the day she would be heading back. As much as Izuku adored Hogwarts she really didn't want to leave, mainly because of Nezu, Kurogiri, and Sensei. Nezu visits Izuku on Sundays, Kurogiri on Saturdays, and Sensei usually visits on either a Monday or a Friday.

Nezu had been making weekly visits to her like he promised. Over the past few months, Nezu had come to learn the Izuku was a potions master, as one of her books described it. When Nezu started asking Izuku about potion making, she had to, unfortunately, tell him that muggles would never be able to concoct potions. When it comes to making potions, even without casting a spell with a wand, you still needed to have some form of magic inside of you; otherwise, you would just be boiling gunk over a fire. Nezu knows he shouldn't be playing favorites, as stated before, but Izuku was hands down his favorite human. A few weeks ago Izuku had decided to give him a bottle of enchanted Keratin, now his fur has an absolutely flawless shine. Izuku was also the only person who has shown any interest in his philosophical ideas on fighting, order, and teaching. While some of the teachers at UA did care, most lost their concentration half-way through his lectures. Nezu was upset that he would be unable to talk to another bookworm like himself, for the next few months.

As for Kurogiri, he was clearly bothered that Izuku was leaving. Whenever Izuku or Sensei, mentioned that she would be leaving for school, his arms who just fold across his chest. What was he going to do without his green coffee maker? Who was going to continue making simple meals for him these next few months? Definitely not Tomura. Speaking of that boy, for the last few months Kurogiri has noticed that the man-child has been acting… stranger than usual. But who knows with that kid, he throws an annoying tantrum almost every other day.

Finally, there was Sensei, who had been quiet about Izuku's departure. While not being vocal about it, Sensei did not want Izuku to leave. In fact, he had been actually dreading the day Izuku left. He knows she is going to her wizard school, but he has no idea where it is located. The fact that his little one would be going somewhere, out of his reach and control was making him twitchy. It was now, Sensei wished he visited Izuku more often instead of visiting only every other week. At first, he believed if he saw her less, his quirk would be able to calm down, but it just kept getting worse. Every time he visited her and then left, his quirk made his body feel as if it were on fire. He couldn't even give her a simple pat on the head, and for the first time in his life, he was genuinely terrified he would lose control over his quirk and hurt her. Oh, how he missed being able to touch that little head of hers. The worst part about Izuku's departure is that he will not even be able to say goodbye, thanks to the work of Tomura. The young man had decided to act out and caused one of his safe houses to become compromised, and now he had to fix the mess, lest they become discovered.

Over the last few months, All for One has noticed his successor acting differently than usual. Sensei knew he was plotting something, he had been alive long enough to know when someone has something on there mind. While he wanted to find out what it was, he was being pulled in ten different directions thanks to the boy's significant fuck up.

All for One was currently in Kurogiri's bar, drinking some alcohol to soothe his nerves. Kurogiri was across from him cleaning the counter of his bar… again. It was apparent to Sensei that Kurogiri was also unhappy about the girl's departure and was trying to find things to do. Sensei could not help but internally laugh, his little witch had made Kurogiri visibly upset about something. All for One can personally say he has never seen this happen to the Kurogiri. All for One now noticed the time and knew he couldn't sit at the bar anymore drinking his problems away, he had a mess to fix thanks again to Tomura.

'Damn it Tomura, I have taught you better than this. Now thanks to you, I will be unable to say goodbye to my little one.' All for One thought while scratching his red and black wrist. Izuku must have left by now. Now that Izuku was gone it had really made Sensei start to think about his relationship with her. He had befriended a witch… A WITCH! Somebody who can use magic like in fairy tales. Yet, over the months, that seemed less and less important to him. While he was definitely fascinated by the subject, when it came to Izuku, he didn't see her as a tool for him to use. He was honestly more concerned with the well being of the girl who saved him. I mean he still owes her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I bet a lot of you though All Might was going to be in the market, huh? Don't worry, he will show up eventually. I just don't wanna rush these chapters, I feel it really helps to build the characters and relationships. Also, I felt Nezu would be the best person for Izuku to meet and help motivate her about becoming a hero. I wonder what secrets Nezu has? ; )
> 
> If you haven't already, please feel free to leave a review. I like hearing your guys thoughts on what is happening in the story; it really helps me when writing. Mainly because I can then focus on more aspects of the story that you guys wanna see. Just remember while I may write this story you guys play an essential roll in its progression too! Also, thank you to everyone who has liked, or followed this story; it really means a lot.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Another year school year at Hogwarts has passed; however, this year is different than the last few times. The difference is that Izuku had not used her time turner to take more classes. It was apparent to her that if she used her time turner anymore, she would obviously be too old to go to UA.

Izuku was currently on the bullet train heading home, but there would be a few more stops before she got there.

While it has been slow, Izuku has been starting to grow out of her childish form. Her semi-curly green hair reached her back, and was currently in a ponytail, with a yellow ribbon. She was also wearing her new school uniform, for Aldara Junior High, which had been sent to her by the Ministry while she was at Hogwarts. The black uniform did little to hide the curves of her body, and many people on the train had been gazing at her. There was even a teenage boy who had been openly gawking at her, with his mouth hung wide open.

Izuku looked around the train and noticed some people had been glancing at her, making her a bit uncomfortable. 'Why are people staring at me? Do I have something on my face?' She then reached up to touch her face, hoping there was not something on it.

The train came to a stop and announced they had arrived in Tokyo.

Izuku was seated near the back of the train and lost in her thoughts. 'Just a few more stops and I will be home. I wonder how Sensei is doing, or Kurogiri? I made sure to buy some special coffee grounds to make for him. Is Nezu going to be there or Hiko-san? Oh, I miss Hiko-san I haven't spoken to him in so long.' As people were getting on the train, she noticed a man with blond hair enter. He wore a white shirt, that was certainly too big for him, and he was starting to look really skinny. His eyes were also starting to intent into his head, making it hard to see the whites of his eyes. Currently, the nameless man was trying to find a place to sit, but people were glaring at him, mainly because of how sickly he looked. Deciding to be friendly Izuku waited till the man got closer to her section of the train.

"Excuse me miss, Is anyone sitting here?" The man spoke while pointing to the empty seat next to her.

Izuku smiled at the slight nervousness of him. "Oh, please feel free." She then made a motion with her hand, signaling he could sit down. The man was a little shocked she had allowed him to sit next to her. Most people usually glare at him for interrupting them or would avoid making contact with him because of how he looked. The nameless man had finally sat down, and he noticed the girl next to him trying to suppressing a giggle. What? Did he have something on his face?

He decided to ask her what she was trying not to laugh about. "What is so funny?" He asked with a slight smirk.

Izuku couldn't help get let a slight giggle escape because of his question. "Sorry, it's… it's just that your hair reminds me of a sunflower." Izuku could stop the smile that came on her face the more she looked at his hair. She doesn't know why, but his long hair just reminded her of the flower.

The man started coughing because of what he just heard, a little bit of blood came out of his mouth, but he quickly wiped it away. He was definitely surprised by the response he'd gotten. He then took a glance at his hair and tried to see what she meant. After looking at his hair for a few seconds, he couldn't help but laugh aloud, now that he thought about it.

"I don't think I've ever been given a compliment like that young lady, so thank you." The man smiled at her before putting his hand out. "I'm Toshinori Yagi." The beautiful young lady smiled at him before accepting his hand shake. 'Wow, she has really soft skin.'

"I'm Izuku Midoriya. So where are you heading too Toshi-kun?" The girl named Izuku asked him. Toshinori couldn't help but blush a little at the nickname she had given him.

"Oh, well I am heading to the hospital for a check-up." Izuku gave him a worried look, while side glancing her bag.

"Are you hurt? Are you going to be okay? Do you need any help? I mean I did see you cough up a little bit of blood." Toshinori was a little shocked she had noticed he had been coughing blood. Man, I hoped she wouldn't see. Now thinking about the questions she had asked him, Toshinori couldn't help but smile. It had been a while since someone offered to help him, not that he needed it, but ever since his injury, people have been avoided him like the plague.

"I'm fine. Besides, it is just a check-up." The green haired girl did not look convinced by his pathetic excuse. Toshinori now started to examine the kind girl. He couldn't help but blush a little when he noticed the yellow All Might colored ribbon in her hair. The young girl before him was clearly beautiful, you would have to be blind or dumb if you did not notice. Wait, what the hell is he thinking? The girl has to be about 16? Ugh, he was terrible at guessing people's ages. But, even so, the girl next to him was clearly… well…. Breathtaking. He could only imagine what she would look like by her 20's.

Izuku noticed that Toshinori's entire face had gone red, not realizing he was actually a blushing mess. She put the back of her hand against his forehead. "Are you okay? You are starting to turn red Toshi-kun." This just caused Toshinori to blush a bit more and put his hand in front of his mouth and stop his blood from spilling on this girl. Izuku clearly got all the proof she needed.

"Well, it looks like you are getting an escort to the hospital because I can't trust that you will make it there in this state. I would feel terrible if I found out that you collapse from blood lose on your way there." As much as Toshinori wanted to object, he could tell this girl was set on escorting him to the hospital. It was strange having someone so willing to help him, but honestly, it felt really nice. To think All Might himself would need an escort to the hospital.

Izuku and Toshinori were currently on their way to the hospital. Izuku was keeping a close eye on the man, making sure he didn't collapse on her.

"So tell me Toshi-kun, besides going to the hospital, how has your day been?" Toshinori looked at Izuku a little surprised. Usually, when you ask someone you just met for the first time you would ask: what do you do for a living, how old are you, where are you from, or the most significant question, What is your quirk. Yet, Izuku went straight to… How has your day been, completely sidestepping his past.

"Oh, um… It has been okay, I guess? How about you?" Nice Toshi give her a terrible response and then ask the same question.

"Mine has been okay, I just got back from my boarding school in Scotland, and I am happy to be back," Izuku responded with a bright smile.

'Dang her smile puts All Might's to shame.' Toshinori thought while looking at the beaming girl next to him.

"Scotland? Are you doing some study abroad program?"

Izuku just smiled at the Toshinori's question. "Sort of, let's just say I've had a magical time there." Toshinori just smiled at her response, not knowing the deeper meaning behind what she said. Both of them talked for a few more minutes before they realized they were outside of the hospital. It was now Toshinori realized this is where his pleasant conversation comes to an end. In all honesty, Toshinori had not expected such a delightful conversation with the green haired girl and was disappointed he couldn't continue it. This girl was definitely a breath of fresh air, compared to all of the glares he usually gets from people, while in his true form.

'I wonder if she is an All Might fan? I hope so.' While Toshinori did not really care for fan girls, mainly because of how annoying they are, he wondered if this girl liked All Might. He wasn't going to ask her, but part of him silently hoped this girl appreciated his alter ego.

'Huh, I'm hoping a girl like her is an All Might fan… I think I'm losing my mind.' Oh, how little he knew.

"Well, it looks like this is where we part Miss Midoriya. I enjoyed our walk together. Um, I know it is not polite to ask, but how old are you?" Toshinori was semi-expecting her to get offended by his request to know her age. He could not tell her age, and it was beginning to drive him insane.

Izuku gave him another bright smile. "Well I am going to be starting my first year at Aldera Junior High, so I will leave the guessing up to you. It was really meeting you, Toshi-kun, but I start heading home. I hope we meet again." When Toshinori found out she was in Junior high, he was blown away how old she looked. If it was her first year, then that would make her close to the age of 11, but she looked like she was 16. (Izuku was actually about 14 with her time turner uses… Toshinori sucks at guessing ages). To think he was escorted to the hospital by a child as young as her.

* * *

**(Izuku's Apartment)**

Izuku had just gotten home, and it was empty. After meeting Toshi-kun, she didn't get home till close to 9:00PM. Izuku was hoping she would see at least one of her parents would be here, but they were both still at St. Mungo. Apparently, Hisashi's only way of staying alive was because of Inko. As it turns out, Inko loved her husband so much her magic had started to act as a healing agent for his body. While it was slow, her father was beginning to recover, but it could take a few years apparently, and if Inko were to leave him, he would die from the loss of their close connection. One thing that Izuku always found fascinating was how love played a role in creating the most powerful magic and unique magic.

During Izuku's time at Hogwarts she had been able to gather some more of the rare ingredients to brew more of her healing potions, she currently had 3 large bottles. After having made her potion public among the witches and wizards at St. Mungo, she had been offered hundreds of thousands of gallons to produce more potions for the witches and wizards there. She only took a small amount of the money but offered the potions for the patients there for next to nothing.

As for her father, he was unable to take the potion. Inko's magic was the only thing that would be able to heal him now. If he were to drink her potion, the connection that her parents shared would be separated, and Hisashi would die before the medicine had time to heal him. Izuku knew it was difficult for her mother, but she told her mom how her father needs her far more than her. At least she got to visit them before she returned to Japan. It was strange for Izuku to think that by the time her father is fully healed she will be in the 12th grade, and hopefully at UA.

After Inko and Izuku learned that she would be on her own for the next few years, Inko had given Izuku the apartment. The sad truth was even by the time Izuku's parents returned she would be old enough to have her own place; thus, the reason Inko gave Izuku the apartment. Inko had wanted Izuku to come and stay with them, but she knew her daughter still wanted to go to UA.

Izuku then heard a knock at her door. Now being tall enough, Izuku looked through the peephole and saw no one. She opened the door and then noticed why she saw nobody, the person who knocked wasn't tall enough. Standing in front of her door was Nezu.

"Nezu-kun it's so great to see you!" Izuku then leaned down to give the mouse man a hug.

"Well, I remembered when you said you would be back and decided I would pay you a visit," Nezu said while returning the warm hug. Izuku then invited him in, so they could catch up.

For the next few minutes, Izuku and Nezu talked about what had happened in their lives since she left. Izuku decided, however, to leave out what was happening with her father and her living situation, she didn't need him to worry.

"So tell me, my dear, what is Hogwarts like? I have been quite curious about it." Nezu asked while climbing on to her couch.

"Well, where would you like to begin: The housing for students, the protective enchantment on the castle, the breathtaking lake?" Nezu was surprised when Izuku said the word castle, having only expected it to be about the size of UA.

"What is housing like there?"

"Well if your first year you are sorted into one of four houses: Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, Slytherin, or Hufflepuff." Izuku then explained what the attributes of each house were. "Each house has its own common room, and you can't just go waltzing into another common room that isn't your own. For the Ravenclaw common room, you have to answer a riddle to enter… every time." Nezu just continues to listen completely fascinated at how student life was at Hogwarts. Izuku had even shown him some moving pictures of the castle and the Ravenclaw common room.

Nezu then remembered something she said about protective enchantments. "I am curious, what did you mean by protective enchantments?"

"Hogwarts is protected by a powerful enchantment that hides the location of the school. Basically, the castle is sealed inside a giant impenetrable bubble, that is also invisible. Were you to try and cross over your body would be turned to dust. It is to protect the student and staff, Hogwarts has apparently seen many battles over its years' thanks to dark wizards."

After learning about all of this, it had left Nezu thinking about UA and their security. It would be wonderful if they were able to encase their school in a protective shield. Also, the dorms were strategically a great idea. Before their conversation could continue anymore, there was another knock at her front door. Who could it be this time?

"Excuse me," Izuku said while getting up and walking to her front door. Not bothering to peek through the hole in her door, Izuku just opened it. Standing in front of her door now was a short man with white hair.

"Hey, Kid!"

"HIKO-SAN!" Izuku immediately hugged the short man before inviting him in.

"Sorry I couldn't visit last time you were here," Sorahiko said while they walked down the hall. Once reaching the living room, Sorahiko was shocked at who was sitting on her couch.

"N-Nezu? Wh-what are you doing here!?" Sorahiko asked while trying to comprehend why UA's principal was in his favorite kids home.

"Ahh, what a pleasant suprise; Gan Torino it has been quite a long time. I had not seen you since when you taught at UA, how are you?" Nezu said while looking over the man. This was getting weird… why was Nezu here?

"F-fine why are you here?" Sorahiko asked while looking between Izuku and Nezu. The two then went on to explain how they met at the market, on a hunt for school supplies. They did leave out the magic part. Izuku had given a sort of signal to Nezu while they were talking, saying how he didn't know she was a witch.

"Hiko-san I didn't know you taught at UA. Why didn't you tell me?" Izuku asked while sitting across from the two men in her living room. Sorahiko just avoided eye contact with Izuku before responding.

"Well I only took it to teach a kid I knew going there, he is kind of a dumb ass now if you tell me." He responded now looking back at her. Sorahiko internally kicked his ass, he just cursed in front of the kid, he better watch it, she is too good to be hearing those kinds of words.

"Ahh yes what wonderful times indeed HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Nezu said while at the same time going crazy, having remembered all of the punishments the human children face. Izuku just looked at Nezu slightly worried, but their conversation was stopped short again. There was another knock at Izuku's front door. All three of them looked in the direction of the front door, you couldn't see it from where they were at. Nezu the decide to speak "My you have quite a lot of visitors tonight."

Izuku nodded and got up to answer the door for the third time while leaving the two older men to talk about how Sorahiko treated his students during his time there. He honestly sounded nothing like the man Izuku knew, but that didn't change how she felt about him. Having reached the door, Izuku pulled it open again. Standing on the other side was another visitor for Izuku.

"Hello, little one, I am glad to see that you are back."

"SENSEI!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

All for One was currently on his way toward Izuku's apartment. About three weeks ago, he had gotten an enchanted letter, which somehow found him, and it was from Izuku. She had written to him telling when she would be returning to Japan. Over the past few months, he had started becoming noticeably uncomfortable, even to Kurogiri, because he was unaware of Izuku's exact location. All for One was always someone who kept a close eye on those who interested him, and since Izuku was completely outside his influence, he felt… vulnerable.

His quirk, for months, has been causing him extreme pain, and while usually, he can handle it, to feel this burning pain daily was proving exceptionally difficult. He had also become more irritable, and the slightest things have been setting him off. It seemed like he was no longer in control of himself, and he didn't know why. Why was his quirk making him feel this when Izuku was gone?

Now standing in front of her apartment door, he knocked three times and waited. Once the door opened, he felt his eyes widen a little and the sight of Izuku. She looked like she hit a massive growth spurt and it has only been a few months. Standing before his was not the same little girl that had saved his life, but a stunning young woman, he didn't know how to feel about this. Her hair reached the middle of her back with a yellow ribbon tying the middle section together. She had a curvy hourglass figure, that was noticeable through her black school uniform.

Deciding to greet his little one. "Hello, little one, I am glad to see that you are back."

"SENSEI!" Izuku had then run up to him and hugged his midsection. Izuku's head reached the bottom part of his chin and her head was currently dug into his chest. All for One was definitely surprised by the sudden affection. Almost instantly, his quirk started to vibrate within him, and his gloved hand immediately found its way behind her back. All for One wasn't sure how long they were hugging for, but he didn't care, he had his little witch back. Once Izuku let go of him, without his permission, his gloved hand slightly tightened its hold on her back, but she didn't notice.

"I'm so glad you could come, I really missed you, especially since I didn't get to say goodbye to you when I left," Izuku said while smiling brightly at him. Sensei hated to be reminded that he didn't get to say goodbye to her, he still had not forgiven Tomura for what he caused.

"As have I little one, and I am deeply sorry for being unable to bid you a proper farewell," Sensei said while forcing his arms to his sides, his quirk did not approve of the action.

"Oh, it's okay. I know you were probably busy with your family or work. It was kinda selfish of me to force you to come and visit." She said while scratching the back of her head. Something deep within All for One did not like what she had said. Does she think I have a family? A father and mother? Kids? A wife? He also did not like how she believed herself to be selfish. If anyone was selfish, it was him, if he had it his way, he would have told her to stay in Japan, under his watchful eye.

All for One found his hand atop her head like when they first met. "Believe me little one, that was a one time mistake, when it comes to you I will always have time." This statement caused Izuku to blush a little, something. All for One found himself strangely enjoying.

"T-thanks, um… would you like to come in? I have two friends over that I am sure you would love to meet." Izuku said while grabbing his large hand, giving it a light tug.

Sensei's hand tightened around hers. "Well, I do not see why not. Please lead the way little one." Little did he know who was waiting inside.

Izuku smiled and pulled him inside and through the hall. As they were getting closer to the living room, All for One couldn't help but feel a sense of uncertainty. The closer they came to the living room, he could hear two men speaking, both sounding very… familiar.

Izuku deciding to announce them. "Hiko-san, Nezu-kin. I would like to introduce you to Sensei."

Once entering the living room time ceased to function for all of them, once both men turned their heads to Izuku and the man.

_Silence_

Many things had happened within a matter of seconds. Almost instantly, Izuku found herself being grabbed by Sensei and thrown behind him. From the other end, Gran Torino and Nezu acted with lightning speed, especially Gran Torino.

"YOU!?" Gran Torino yelled and immediately used his quirk while rushing towards All for One. "GET AWAY FROM HER!" All for One having taken his few milliseconds to get Izuku out of harm's way, found himself being thrown across the room once the older man's foot hit him in the face, breaking his nose in the process. He had been slammed into the dining room table, completely destroying it. Nezu had rushed over to Izuku.

Izuku now realizing what had just happened. "HIKO-SAN!? What are you doing!?" She yelled at the older man who was jumping around the room. All for One had already gotten up and transformed his arm into a large sharp blade.

"GET HER OUT OF HERE NEZU!" Torino yelled while rushing towards All for One again. All for One took that brief second to deliver the same treatment he had received from the man, sending Gran Torino flying into the wall.

"SENSEI!?" Izuku yelled, not understanding what was happening. Since when did Sensei have such a dangerous quirk? Why were they fighting? WHAT WAS GOING ON!?

Nezu was trying to force Izuku away from her home, but because of his size was unable to do much in terms of moving the girl.

"HOW DARE YOU COME HERE!" Gran Torino yelled while rushing towards All for One who was doing the same. All for One had his blade pointed towards Torino with the intent to draw blood and Torino with the same intention. What happened next was extremely unexpected.

"_IMMOBULUS!_" Both men who had been charging at each other threw mid-air found themselves frozen and unable to move. Just stare at each other with wrath and confusion. From both their peripherals they could see Izuku standing there with her white wand in hand, and Nezu just watching. Izuku was breathing heavy and trying to catch her breath and comprehend all that had just happened.

"WHAT! Is going on!?" Izuku yelled while looking between all three men, with both fear and anger.

"Miss Midoriya, do you know him!?" Nezu asked quickly while pointing at the still frozen man, with a large blade for an arm.

"YES! That is Sensei I have known him for a while! Why are you guys attacking him?!" Izuku had then turned to Sensei. "And why are you attacking Hiko-san?!" Izuku knew neither of the men could respond until she lifted the spell, but they could still hear and see everything. Sorahiko was trying to understand what was happening. Why was he frozen? What does Izuku mean she knows All for One? Question after question formed in his head, while he was forced to stare at the man who killed his best friend.

As for All for One, he was asking similar questions. Izuku knows these two bastards? Why can't I move? Did Izuku do this?

"Okay I do not know what is going on, but so help me if any of you start attacking each other again I will transform everyone here into teacups and stick you all in the dishwasher!" Izuku yelled at all three of them while gripping her wand.

'What the hell is the kid talking about? I thought she was quirkless?' Sorahiko thought to himself, still suffering from mass confusion.

"Izuku he is dangerous we ne-" Nezu began, completely forgetting the Miss.

"Stop right now Nezu-Kun," Izuku said with a glare silencing the man. "Here is what is going to happen. One, Nezu, you are going to go sit on the couch and wait." Nezu wanted to respond but found the end of Izuku's wand in front of his face. Without another word, Nezu went over to the couch quietly. Izuku then turned and stood in between both of the frozen men. "Two I am going to unfreeze you two, and you are both going to STOP fighting. And so help me if either one of you even thinks of attacking each other I will stand by my promise on the teacups!" She said while looking between the two men.

All for one did not know Izuku was capable of freezing two powerful men so quickly. If he wanted to get out of this, he would have to listen to her demands. Could she really turn them into teacups? If she could freeze them both instantly in mid-air, it was possible. In truth, he did not know how powerful magic was.

Gran Torino's brain was going into overdrive, trying to comprehend what was happening. It was then Izuku knew that Hiko-san was probably still confused and needed an explanation.

Izuku internally groaned before turning to Sorahiko. "Hiko-san I am guessing you are probably still confused, so seeing as how I've already done it, you deserve to know like both of them. I will explain it to you, but you will have to wait."

'Know what!?' Sorahiko, though.

Izuku waved her wand into the air and started to repair the room to its original state. The table in the dining room began to reassemble, wooden chunks flying and reattaching themselves. Sorahiko, while still frozen, could only look on in wonder and confusion.

"Now, when I unfreeze you both. We are all going to sit down and talk this out, okay?" She said now calming down a bit. There was a slight movement in both of their eyes, giving her a confirmation. "Okay" Izuku then walked in front of Sorahiko and pushed him back, so he and Sensei do not collide when she unfreezes them. With a wave of her wand, both men were unfrozen, and each crashed into something. Sorahiko crashed into the wall, while Sensei collided with the floor. Both men quickly picked themselves up and stared at each other with anger and confusion at what had happened.

"Sit," Izuku said while nodding her head to the living room.

Both men were slow to respond, but eventually, both moved to sit down watching each other with hawk-like eyes.

Now that everyone was sitting down Izuku took a seat next to Sensei, which caused both men on the opposite end to jolt a bit, fear evident in their eyes.

"Now can someone please tell me what is going on?" Izuku asked while looking between the three of them. The tension in the room was through the roof.

Finally, Nezu was the first one to speak, but he was still staring at All for One. "Miss Midoriya, this is All for One a notorious criminal." It took everything All for One had to not slit the little mouse's throat open for telling his little one about who he was, and his name.

Izuku was confused by Nezu's statement. "Criminal? Nezu-kun… I've know Sensei for quite a while, and he has never done anything illegal."

Before Izuku could continue any further, Sorahiko spoke up. "Kid, this guy is a goddam murderer!" Anger seeping through his eyes.

"Okay, enough!" Izuku said, she then turned to Sensei, who was clearly irritated. Izuku noticed that his nose was broken and bleeding pretty badly. "I am going to leave the room and grab some supplies for your guy's injuries and when I come back you three better not be fighting." She said while standing up and walking towards her room to grab some healing supplies.

As soon as Izuku left the room, all three of the men went back to glaring at each other. Sorahiko finally decides to speak, but it came out as more of a low growl. "How the hell do you know her? What do you want with the kid?"

All for one who had been quite finally decided to speak. "I met miss Midoriya a few months ago. She saved my life, and I do not seek anything from her." Nezu and Gran Torino both looked in at the man in shock. She had known him for a few months?

Gran Torino was not satisfied with that answer. "Bullshit! You only care about something so long as you get something out of it. I bet if she knew what a true monster you are, she would have left you to die." All for One felt his rage starting to rise.

"If you are unsatisfied with the truth then might I suggest you refrain from asking the question. Besides, we both know I am not one to lie. I would have thought over the years you would come to that realization." As much as Gran Torino despised the man before him, he was right about one thing, he is not one to lie.

Izuku finally walked back into the room with a bottle in her hand, the label of the bottle read 'Essence of Dittany.' She then sat down next to Sensei and turn his head towards her while she opened the bottle. Nezu and Gran Torino looked at Izuku, in hysteria because she was touching All for One's face, and he was not attacking her, or using her as a hostage. "This might sting a little." Izuku lightly pushed his nose back into place while letting a few drops touch the wound on this nose. Immediately the skin on his broken nose started to reattach, making it look like it had never been injured. All for One couldn't help but relish in the fact that his little one was touching his face, her hands were very soft and warm against his cheek and nose. After healing Sensei, Izuku stood up and walked over to Sorahiko and started working on his wounds, which creeped him out.

Once both men were healed, Izuku went to sit back down next to Sensei. There was an awkward silence coursing through the room.

Izuku decides to break the silence. "Hiko-san, in regards to your statement about Sensei being a… murderer." All for One was staring intently at Izuku, almost terrified of what she was going to say. "I don't care."

All three of them looked at Izuku, astounded at what she had said. How could she not care that the guy next to her killed people?

Izuku could tell all of them were confused. "It isn't my place to judge him if he did… murder people… I believe he didn't do it just for fun. Yes, I know murder is terrible, but you definitely shouldn't be one to judge Hiko-san." Sorahiko looked at Izuku still bewildered. "As someone who loves learning about heroes, I also know that many pro-heroes have been forced to kill villains, so it is not fair to point fingers at someone else. I've known Sensei for quite a while now, and I can tell you personally that he is not a monster. If he did not want to tell me about is past, that is his choice." All for One continued to look at Izuku in shock. The response he heard from Izuku was not what he had been expecting, he would have thought she'd shun him, or lost all trust in him. Even after being told how he had murdered people, she didn't hold judgment over him. His little one also respected how he wanted to keep his past a secret.

Izuku started speaking again. "I don't know what history you two have together, but seeing as how you both wanted to kill each other in my living room, I can say it is not a pleasant one." Sorahiko gave a slight nod. "Well, I do not care what past you two have together, but whatever it is, it ends now."

Sorahiko and All for One looked at Izuku like she was slightly insane. Sorahiko decides to speak. "You expect me to forgive this murderer! He killed my best friend!" Izuku sighed after hearing Sorahiko's response.

'So that is why he was angry, it makes sense.' Izuku though.

"I'm… sorry." All eyes were now on All for One, who was avoiding eye contact. Sorahiko looked shocked at what he had heard from the villain. All for One cleared his throat before speaking. "I admit that I took someone important from you; however, it was not my intention to kill her." Sorahiko just glared at him, not believing him. Izuku was looking between the two men, she was not sure what had happened, but she was not about to intervene. "After you and her… successor escaped, my quirk exploded when she came to close to me, and I told her to get away. I do not find reason in taking life from someone who is quirkless, or unless it is the last option." All for One hated to talk about this in front of Izuku, but it needs to happen lest this situation gets worse. It was also during their battle all those years ago, Nana completed the transfer of One for All to her successor.

"Y-your lying!" Sorahiko was in denial. He wanted to believe the man before him killed his best friend on purpose, it was easier to believe, it gave him a reason to despise the man even more. He lost his best friend, someone had to be at fault.

Nezu, who had been quite this entire time, was analyzing the situation. He could tell that All for One was not lying, he was an expert at telling when someone is not truthful. Nezu raised his voice. "You said Miss Midoriya saved you?"

Izuku decides to answer this question. "Yes, I was on my way home from the Japanese Ministry when I found him bleeding to death in the alleyway. I then used magic to heal him… but I sort of got in trouble for it."

Sorahiko glanced at Izuku. "Magic?"

Izuku turned her head towards Sorahiko. "Yes, magic. I'm talking fly, spellcasting, potion brewing magic. I am a witch, and so is my mom. Technically I am not supposed to tell any of you about magic, the punishment would be me going to prison and all of you having your memories erased." The short man just looked bewildered, he then looked at the other two men who just gave head nods. "In fact, I am probably in trouble right now, I cast a spell on you guys to stop fighting. If the Ministry of Magic decides to check this, then we are all going to be in trouble."

Nezu was confused by Izuku's statement. "I'm sorry, Miss Midoriya, but how would you be in trouble? I remember when we first met you cast a spell on me."

Izuku scooted a little further into the couch, now avoiding eye contact like Sensei. "There is a spell called the Trace, until I turn 17, any magic I use will be documented at the Ministry of Magic. They can tell what spell I cast, when I cast it, even those who were around me at the time. If they decide to investigate further, then they will know about the three of you and wipe each of your memories of me. And the only reason I was able to cast that spell on you Nezu-kun was that we were so close to the Ministry." All of the men looked a little perplexed at what Izuku said, none of them wanted to forget Izuku.

Sorahiko having calmed down spoke up. "So basically what your saying kid, is that because me and him," Sorahiko pointed his thumb over to All for One. "high chances are we are all going to forget you." Izuku just nodded her head slightly.

All for One felt sick upon hearing this. The idea that he would have his very fond memories of Izuku taken away from him. He would forget meeting the little one who saved his life knowing she would get in trouble, the little one who a few minutes ago stood up for him against two pro-heroes. No, this would not happen, he refused to let something like this happen.

Izuku then decides to bring herself back to their initial conversation. However, she had now turned back into her normal intimidated-self, that bravery from before now gone. "U-um now I know this is a lot to process for all of us on both ends," Izuku said, referring to the situation between Sorahiko and Sensei, and Izuku exposing magic. "But can you both just agree to end this? I get that you are mad Hiko-san, but killing Sensei won't bring your friend back, I mean he did say he didn't mean to kill her, and Sensei is not one to lie."

Sorahiko felt sick and confused. He despised the man before him, but it was clear that the kid would never allow them to fight. It was evident to him that Izuku cared for the monster next to her. The kid was right, however, killing him wouldn't bring his friend back, and even if he did kill All for One, it would hurt Izuku. Damn it! Sorahiko gripped his pants, and there was a bit of shaking in his breath. "Let me make it clear, you bastard. I don't like you. I think you should rot in the deepest part of hell for the things you've done but," he took a quick glance at Izuku. "If not killing you makes the kid happy then fine. But so help me if I find out you hurt her I will personally rip your damn head off!"

All for One let a smile escape from the corner of his mouth. "Believe me, I wouldn't dream of it. In fact, if I were to do something like that, I grant you my permission to rip my head off."

Nezu was looking between three of them dissolving what had just happened. It seems that Miss Midoriya was able to put a stopper in this eternal battle between the two men, in a single night. Now there was the question, what happens next? Technically he should notify law enforcement, but this could be the only chance to put an end to more bloodshed between the two men.

After the four of them talked about what would happen next, they all came to an agreement, Sorahiko was against it but still agreed. Once a week the four of them would meet, no law enforcement, and no telling anyone outside of Izuku's house what had happened. Eventually, Nezu and Sorahiko left, though Sorahiko was forced out because Izuku said she wanted to talk to Sensei alone. Sorahiko made her promise to call him immediately if something happened and he would be there in seconds to rip All for One's head off. She gave him a pat on the head and told him there was nothing to worry about.

Eventually, Izuku and Sensei were the only ones in her apartment, and there was a strange silence between the two. All for One hated it, his little one now knew a part of his past that he had wanted to keep secret. The more he thought about it, the more his quirk started to burn him.

Izuku could tell that Sensei was ashamed because she knew about part of his past. She decides to sit down next to him and patted his ungloved hand. "I don't see you any different."

All for one who was suffering in his own world looked at Izuku shocked at what she had said. "I don't know everything about you or the people you have… murdered. But from the time that I've known you, I can say you aren't a monster. If you were, you would have killed me after I healed you, or tried to indoctrinate me like some villains out there. Yet, you've been very kind to me, so thank you." All for One was still in shock by the end of Izuku's speech. After hearing this, his quirk decided to control his body, instantly Izuku found herself being hugged by Sensei. She couldn't help but blush at the sudden hug. She was so small compared to his massive body, his entire hand could wrap around her neck he wanted to. Izuku decided to return the hug and wrapped her arms around his midsection, during this hug, she failed to notice the black electricity wrapping around them.

All for One felt his quirk losing all control. It needs the girl close to him, like how a plant needs water. In all the years he had been alive nobody, not Kurogiri, Tomuru, even his own brother had defended him. Not like this little one did. Before, he believed he owed her for saving his life, but it was clear he was forever in this little one's debt. In a single night, she managed to put an end to a long few between him and Gran Torino, talk about making miracles happen. The longer he hugged his little one, the more he started to feel that intense and pleasant burning sensation in his chest, it was strange because he had never felt this before. All for One notice that during their hug, black electricity from his quirk started to form around them, but he was too invested into their embrace to care. He just decided to hug her tighter to himself, making sure her little form was buried into his chest. This innocent girl was _his_, and he'd be damned if anyone tried to take her from him.

Izuku could hear Sensei's heartbeat and pressed her ear close to his chest to hear. It had a fast and soothing beat to it. Eventually, the black electricity was launching itself at Izuku, but she didn't feel anything as the bolts kept hitting her body. Once Izuku came back to reality and realized how long she was hugging him for, and her cheeks turned crimson red. Eventually, Sensei let go of Izuku, but in truth, he wanted to keep holding her and continue feeling that indescribable warmth in his chest.

Izuku was a blushing mess, something. All for One was beginning to crave to see more of. "Um, t-thanks."

"I believe I should be the one saying that little one." Instantly All for One's hand was atop her head like it had been in the past. "I should be leaving now, no doubt Gran Torino is waiting outside your home wondering what is taking me so long to leave."

"Ya, you are probably right. Just promise me you guys won't fight anymore? I don't like my friends fighting." Izuku asked while tapping the tips of her fingers together.

All for One smiled. "Of course little one, you have my word." With that All for One found himself leaving. It was when he got to the base floor of Izuku's apartment complex did he notice Gran Torino clearly waiting for him.

All for One groaned internally. 'This is going to be a very long night.'


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

It has been about three months since the fight between Sensei and Sorahiko happened in Izuku's apartment. It was clear to Izuku that both men hated each other with a deep passion, but they were working on trying to deal with one another.

Izuku was currently sitting in her room reading a book on ancient runes, trying to prepare for her N.E.W.T.S. test. While most witches and wizards considered the subject dull and dry, Izuku was enamored with it. Then again, she loved every subject of magic and found each field fascinating in there own way.

Potion making required extreme patience but had an elegance to it. If there is one thing Izuku learned about potion brewing from Professor Snape is never pride yourself on being a know-it-all, especially when it comes to potions. Last year Izuku corrected another student in the class on the different properties of grindle root, and Professor Snape made her clean every cauldron in his lab for a month. While Izuku hated the punishment, she understood that Snape meant well and was teaching her a lesson about correcting others openly.

Ancient runes are considered a theoretical course of study, but allowed for a deeper understanding of the origins of magic, and allowed for the translation of old texts. Charms is the art of adding properties or characteristics to an object or person. As for transfiguration… Izuku couldn't help, but shudder at the thought of the subject, while she found it interesting, she always found herself at the receiving end of being transformed into a bunny by her wand.

Looking up from her book towards the bookshelf she purchased two months ago. She began looking at all the different collections she had gathered. Besides her hero analysis books, which were tucked away on the shelf, the rest of it was littered with various books on magic. She had even had a rare and signed copy of 'Alchemy and Potion Brewing' by Nicholas Flamel, at Flourish and Blotts.

Walking over to her bookcase, she began analyzing her vast collection. "I should really get another bookcase, or maybe I could get my bag enchanted?" Glancing over to her backpack, Izuku knew she could put an expansion charm on it, but she would have to make a request with the Ministry of Magic. Any expansion charms not documented by the Ministry could get a person in serious trouble.

Now peering over at her desk, besides all the All Might merchandise, there was a small golden lantern with a glowing blue light in the center of it. After stopping the fight between Sensei and Sorahiko, she knew she couldn't take any more risks when it comes to the trace. While she was a special case when it comes to using magic, she was only permitted to use it during the UA entrance exam and at UA, if she gets in. Until then, she was like every other underage witch or wizard when it comes to underage magic. After scouring through the furthest reaches of Diagon Alley, she was able to find what she was looking for a Hinkypunk. These magical wispy creatures, while dangerous proved to be very useful, the area around them disrupted tracking charms, including the trace. Izuku knew if the Ministry ever found out about this, she would be in big trouble, but she hated how she was not allowed to use magic, just because she was underage.

Walking over to her desk, she grabbed the lantern. Thankfully the Hinkypunk she had purchased was tamed and choose to stay inside of its lantern. Strolling over to her backpack, Izuku pulled out her wand and looked back to the golden lantern in her left hand.

'Please don't throw a fireball at my face.' She thought while pointing her wand towards her bag. Clearing her mind, she thought of how she wanted the inside of her bag to look.

"_Capacious extremis_" Izuku recited the spell aloud. Instantly the inside of her bag started shining a white light. After a few seconds, the light stopped. Izuku looked at her bag with a blank look, before peeking her head around her room worried someone might have seen her. She placed both the lantern and her wand next to her and grabbed the backpack with both hands.

'Did it work?' Opening the bag a little bit more, trying to see the bottom. Leaning further, she stuck her head into the bag, unfortunately, being the clumsy girl that she was, lost her balance and fell into her bag. Izuku found herself falling inside of the now expansive backpack and landed onto the floor inside with a loud bang. She groaned at the pain of her body slamming into the hardwood floor. After forcing herself up, Izuku looked at her surroundings and was amazed at what was around her.

There was no furniture, but there was a very massive den area with a fireplace, and across from that were countless rows of empty bookshelves that needed to be restocked, as well as a second floor with more bookcases. The only light that was being produced in the bag came from the hole that was above her, everything else was reasonably dark.

Izuku started walking around the inside of her bag and couldn't stop the smile on her face. "I know I love quirks, but I love magic just as much." For the next few minutes, she looked around at the large sanctuary she had created inside of her backpack. "Well, I better get back up before… wait." Izuku stopped her statement and now realized a major problem. Looking up she saw the hole that leads to her bedroom, but there was one problem… she could not reach it.

Izuku's eyes became wide as she continued to stare at the hole high above her. "I FORGOT THE LADDER!?"

For the next few minutes, Izuku thought about how she could escape from her backpack. At first, she thought about conjuring a ladder but remembered how she left her wand outside next to the Hinkypunk. She also could not call anyone like Sensei to help because her phone was on her desk.

"Come on Izuku think, there has to be a way out of here." It was as if a lightbulb went off above Izuku's head. She then went to stand directly above the hole leading to her bedroom. "I know I'm not good at this, but it is my only option."

Izuku stretched her hand out in front of her and cleared her mind as she thought of the spell. "_Wingardium leviosa_" It was a simple spell, but it would have to do, given her current situation. Izuku's arm felt like it was burning, and her mind was splitting. She felt her feet lift off the ground as her body started to ascending upwards. Wandless magic is a difficult practice, most wizards can perform simple spells, but for Izuku whenever she used wandless magic her body felt as if it was breaking apart, this was something even her professors were confused by. Not being able to cast wandless magic is one thing, but for your body to tear itself apart was… unusual. Forcing her eyes open, she noticed she was almost to the exit, once reaching the edge of her bag, she grabbed onto it and pulled herself out.

Izuku tried to hold back her tears because of the pain coursing through her arm. As she laid there on the floor trying to recover from the agony, she raised her right arm in front of her face and started to become worried. Her entire arm was swollen, purple, and broken.

Izuku gritted her teeth because of the pain. 'H-How is this possible? It was a simple, levitation spell. If I don't learn how to control this by the entrance exam, I will never get into UA.' She then crawled her way towards her trunk and grabbed the potion she had given Sorahiko and Sensei a while back. While she could have used her own potion, it was pointless because her injury was not severe and 'Essence of Dittany' was an excellent substitute for repairing skin. Looking at her arm one more time, she started to administer the potion onto the wounded limb. This time she was unable to hold back the tears of pain as the potion worked on repairing her arm. As her arm started to heal itself, she glanced back at the now enchanted bag. 'Note to self. Get a ladder installed or at least a staircase.'

Izuku, finally having enough energy, got up from leaning against her trunk and walked back over to her wand. Reaching down and picked it up in her left hand before pointing it at her right arm. The end of her wand lit up, white bandages shot out of the tip of her wand and began wrapping up her right arm. After casting the spell on her arm, she began looking intently at her wand.

Over the years, Izuku had become fascinated with wands and wand law. The idea… no the fact that a wand can choose its owner was interesting.

'Why would you choose me? According to Ollivander, you never let people cast spells from you. You are made of Elder wood, one of the hardest woods to work with, yet I can feel that you don't want to leave me.' The wand in her hand started to become warm and vibrate a little. She smiled at her wand. 'Well if you don't want to leave me I'm fine with that, besides I don't think any other wand could replace you.'

Turning towards the bookcase, she pointed her wand at it then flicked her wrist. The vast collection of books began flying from there places on the bookshelf, going across the room and into her bag, to fill the empty shelves located inside. From her current location, she could hear the books sorting themselves onto one of the shelves down below. Satisfied with the results, Izuku walked over to her bag and closed the top, then looked back over to the now empty bookcase.

"Well at least now I have more room for some more All Might merchandise," she said aloud, ignoring that fact that pictures of the man were literally posted all around her room. Izuku found herself blushing. 'Oh if All Might ever saw my room I think I might die of embarrassment.'

* * *

**(Next Day)**

Izuku was currently sitting in her class at Aldera, listening to her teacher talk about quirk laws. Two seats in front of her was Katsuki, who was not even paying attention to the teacher opting to push the lead out of his mechanical pencil. He also had his feet propped up onto the desk. Since Kacchan had such a powerful quirk he had gained favorability with a lot of the teachers, most would turn a blind eye whenever he did something wrong or did not pay attention. Just last week, he had called her a quirkless loser in front of the entire class, and the teacher acted like nothing had happened. Some of the other students in the class said some sort of rude remark about her being quirkless or having no friends.

Out of everyone in the entire school, Izuku was probably the only person who did not have a single friend, mainly because everyone else did not want to be around someone who was quirkless.

Izuku glanced at Kacchan, who was still not paying attention. 'If he were to do that in Professor Snape's class, god have mercy.' She couldn't even imagine the type of punishment Snape would give him, expulsion? No, that would be too kind even for Snape. He would probably make him swim to the bottom of the Black Lake to grab a mermaids scale, without magic. Or make him clip the nails of a dragon by himself, while also holding a piece of meat. Professor Snape had very creative punishments, and for Izuku, the idea of being expelled was not the worst thing in the world… at least when it came to Snape's class.

Izuku looked around her classroom and notice almost nobody was paying attention, the guys were goofing off, and all the girls were staring at Kacchan acting like they drank a love potion.

"Miss Midoriya, please pay attention."

Looking back to the front of the classroom, Izuku noticed the teacher was staring at her, as well as the rest of the class, which was trying to suppress their laughter.

'I looked away for a second! The rest of the class isn't even paying attention. Kacchan even has his feet propped up, if I were to do that I would get detention.' She thought while looking back to the front. Izuku could feel her classmates staring at her, hoping she would get caught again for not paying attention. She noticed Kacchan giving her a dark glare before muttering what was probably an insult, under his breath.

Eventually, the final bell for the school day rang. Everyone began packing up and leaving the room, some students going to hang out at the local arcade, others going home. Izuku grabbed her bag and started to put her stuff inside while it started sucking each item up, but the size of it didn't change. Her supplies were also being sorted out inside of her bag. As she finished putting the last of her stuff away, Izuku failed to see the blonde hair boy in front of her.

"Well if it isn't the quirkless loser. What too busy during class, thinking about being a hero?" Izuku was about to respond but was interrupted by the blond who was now glaring at her. "Why don't you just accept that you will never be a damn hero. Hell, I don't even think you could make it as a cop at least they have quirks." Kacchan then turned away and started walking out of the room. Before he walked out of the room, he turned his head slightly towards Izuku with a grin on his face, "People like you are fucking worthless." With that final insult given he left the room.

Izuku was now alone inside of the large classroom, after hearing Kacchan's rude insult, she could feel her lips quivering, and her eyes beginning to water up. Letting out a shaken break and sniffing her nose as she forced herself to not cry. Without thinking, she grabbed her bag and left the classroom and began her journey home while also making sure to avoid Kacchan.

'Why is he always so mean to me? What did I ever do to him to be treated like this? Okay so what if I'm quirkless, I still have powers I just can't tell you… what am I saying you would still treat me like crap even if you did find out. Wouldn't you?' She thought while walking down the street to her apartment.

Izuku let out a deep breath as she closed the door to her apartment, relieved to be home and away from Kacchan. Luckly today was a Friday, so she wouldn't have to worry about him for another two days. Finding herself to be hungry from the long walk, she went towards the kitchen to fix herself some dinner. As Izuku fixed herself something to eat, she started to contemplate her relationship with Kacchan.

'He is such a jerk, he bullies me, and nobody cares. I mean I could tell Kuro-san, or Sensei, but I don't want them to fall under Kacchan's fan club.' Izuku had wanted to tell Kurogiri, Sensei, or even Nezu and Hiko-san about Katsuki and the way he treated her, but she was scared. Not because of them getting mad, but the possibility that they could be enamored with Katuski and his quirk, like the teachers at school. Thus losing the four people, she really cared about. She had tried convincing herself that this would never happen, that Sensei and the rest of them would never think like that, but a part of her couldn't help but believe that it was a possibility. Kacchan seems to have a way of getting what he wants because of his quirk.

It was times like this Izuku missed Hogwarts. There she had terrific friends like Melissa, Helena, and everyone else in Ravenclaw, She would even consider Professor Snape, her friend. Over the years Melissa and Izuku had become best friends and were practically inseparable at Hogwarts. The only form of communication the two had between each other was the monthly letters that they sent. Once Izuku told Melissa what was happening with her parents she had gotten a message the very next day, asking if she would like to spend next Christmas with her family at I-island since Izuku wouldn't be able to visit her parents. Seeing how she wouldn't be able to spend the holidays with her parents, she decided to accept Melissa's offer, besides this meant she would finally meet David Shield and could ask him questions about all of his inventions. Sadly it was April and Christmas was a few months away, but at least she had something to look forward to after she leaves Hogwarts at the end of this year.

It was strange to think that this would be Izuku's last year at Hogwarts. Over the years Izuku had unknowingly built quite a reputation in the wizarding world. Once her powerful healing potion was released publicly, she had been the center of attention for the daily prophet. Some had begun calling her the modern Nicholas Flemel, and the brightest witch of the age. Many different potion brewing businesses had offered her a high paying job after seeing how she got a perfect score on her O.W.L.S. Izuku could only imagine what will happen if she gets a good grade on the N.E.W.T.S. test. There was one thing Izuku did dislike about gaining all of this newfound fame and attention, Rita Skeeta. It didn't take much for her to tell that the woman was trouble, she was known for ruining careers of wizards and spreading lies. Whenever Izuku when to the Ministry, she would be followed by the blasted woman who demanded an interview. Eventually, Izuku became so annoyed by the woman, she had started placing protective enchantments around her house so no one from the daily prophet could find her, or dark wizards. That was another thing to worry about, Izuku also knew that this new found attention would probably cause dark wizards to seek her out, so it was best to be safe.

It had taken her some time, but she had placed enchanted runes around her home, so that nobody may enter unless they were a close friend, or given were her permission. Now thinking back to the jobs offered, there was one that stood out.

Strangely enough, Izuku had gotten a confidential black letter from the Ministry of Magic, with a powerful enchantment on the message, so only she could open it and read it. Because of her deep understanding of magic, she had been offered a highly classified job, but they wouldn't tell her what it was.

At first Izuku was going to decline it like all the other job offers, instead opting to go to UA as planned. Yet, in the letter the Ministry had sent, they asked if she would like to take the job part-time while she was going to UA. They would supply her with all the necessary materials, and the location in which she would work would be very close. Even with all this in mind, they still wouldn't tell her what the job was, and she would only know after she accepted the position. The only information given to her was that she would have the highest level of access at the Ministry of Magic, and would be compensated greatly for her work.

Izuku was curious about the job offer, and she knew that the Ministry would not just offer such a highly classified job to someone as young as her without reason. The question now was, will she take it? She might not get another chance like this in her entire life.

Looking over at the coffee table, she noticed the black letter that they had sent her. If she wanted to accept the job offer, all she had to do was sign her name on the golden line at the bottom of the paper. It took a few seconds, but Izuku had made up her mind, walking over to her bag she pulled out a writing quill and signed her name onto the line. After signing her name, the letter folded itself back up and slid itself under her front door, likely heading back to the Ministry.

'I wonder what the job is? I hope I made the right call.'

* * *

**(Somewhere in Tokyo)**

A man with blond hair was currently walking into his empty apartment.

"Damn I can barely hold my form for five hours." Toshinori then started coughing into his hand while blood covered it. Ever since All Might gained his injury, he had noticed that he was unable to spend as much time in his hero form. In fact, before his injury, there wasn't much of a difference between his two forms, only his hair would stand up when using One for All. Now though, he seemed to lose most of his body mass, making him look extremely skinny. It seems One for All recalled what he looked like before his injury, and it was only when he used his quirk did he transform back.

Walking himself over to his couch, Toshinori started to think about his current situation. "I need a successor, but… damn it! I work One for All too much. If I try to give somebody my quirk, their limbs will blow off, even if they were to train. And One for All is the only thing keeping me alive according to Recovery Girl, so even if I did find someone, I would die before the transfer was complete. Well, master looks like your pathetic excuse for a student has brought One for All to an end." After years of using One for All Toshinori had finally caused the quirk to reach a dangerous level. The possibility of having a successor was out of the question because nobody on the planet would physically prepared to take on such a powerful quirk, it was too unstable, and Toshinori was the only one able to control it.

"At least I finally brought that bastard to an end." he said while thinking about the man who murdered his master.

Toshinori now found himself inside his bathroom, looking at his disgusting scar. It was swollen red and purple with scars running along most of his torso. He brought his fingers up to the wound and lightly touched it, there was a numb feeling, with a slight pain to it. Toshi frowned as he looked at his injury. Thanks to this, it had taken his form, turning him into a gross skinny man that everyone looked down on. Though there was a bright side of becoming skinny, not only could he go out without being noticed, but now he actually was able to see the true nature in certain people. Most people, when they meet All Might act kindly to him because of his title as number one hero. But after becoming skinny he had met back up with certain people from his past that didn't recognize him, Toshinori was honestly surprised when he learned that a lot of the people he used to have a close connection to were so rude and mean towards others.

The only people Toshinori saw as his friends were Sorahiko, Recovery Girl, Nezu, Dave, and the girl he met three months ago… Izuku. He knows that he only talked to the girl once, and their interactions were concise, but she was the only person to treat him with such profound kindness. Toshinori couldn't help but blush when he thought about her luscious green hair, emerald eyes, and her bright smile. What he missed the most was having a conversation with the young girl, she was a breath of fresh air in this world of torment. During their conversation to the hospital, he had been so invested into everything she was saying, and all the questions she had about him that he hadn't even felt the pain of his missing organs.

Thinking about all of the people in his life, All Might thought about is old partner Sir Nighteye. Don't get him wrong he does care for his former partner, but he only took the man on as his sidekick because he wouldn't leave him alone. And whenever they had conversations, the man would just nitpick his fighting styles, or gawk at him. After getting his injury, Sir Nighteye was insistent on making sure Toshinori put an end to his hero work to save his life. He knew he couldn't do that. He could not sit idly by and let the world fall into chaos, the world still needed its symbol of peace.

"A PHONE CALL IS HERE! A PHONE CALL IS HERE!" The sudden sound of his phone spooked him, causing him to cough up more blood. Taking a quick look at the name, he answered his phone.

"Hello, Nezu Sir." Toshi could hear what sounded like shuffling on Nezu's end.

"Greeting Toshinori, It has been so long since we talked. How are things for our symbol of peace?"

Toshi let out a slight laugh, "It's been better, no thanks to my injury. I gotta say I never saw myself looking like a skeleton."

"Ahh yes, I am quite aware of the extent of your injury thanks to Recovery Girl. From what she told me you can no longer use the full extent of your quirk."

"I am guessing this is more than just a friendly checkup?" Toshinori was hoping he didn't have to hear anymore teaching philosophies from the man.

"Observant as ever, but it should be expected from All Might." Nezu was smiling on the other end of the phone. "I guess I shouldn't waste your time now, should I?"

"Well, I…" Toshinori began, not wanting to sound rude to Nezu, but he was interrupted by the small mouse man.

"I would like to offer you a job at U.A.!" That is not what Toshinori had been expecting when he picked up the phone.

"I'm sorry I think I misheard you."

"Well, seeing how your injury has limited your time for being a hero I believe if you taught at UA, it would be best for everyone."

"Umm I'm faltered by the offer sir, but how is this the best for everyone?"

"Since you are injured I believe that having you teach at UA would offer extra protection for our symbol of peace, and having our number one hero return to teach the next generation of heroes would be fantastic." At first, Toshinori felt a little disappointed that Nezu thought he needed protection, but he knew the man was right. No doubt villains will notice his injury, especially those who were close to All for One, so being around other pro heroes constantly was technically a good idea. As for teaching, Toshinori was unsure about it.

"I'm not really much of a teacher Sir. What would I even be teaching?"

Toshinori could hear Nezu laughing on the other end again. 'What is so funny?'

"Why you would teach the students the fundamentals of being a hero." He said as if the answer was well known among everyone, but him.

"I'm not so sure about this sir I mean that is a pretty big commitment."

"Well please take as much time as you need to decide, but please remember All Might if you want to continue saving others you should be careful about your own health." Without another word, Nezu had hung up, leaving Toshinori confused as he stared at his phone.

'Not much of a long conversation, but I mean I did kind of want him to get to the point so…'

Any sort of sleep that All Might had planned on that night was utterly ruined by Nezu's phone call.

All Might laid there in his massive bed that was custom made for his muscled form.

'Me being a teacher? I mean before I got One for All I'd wanted to do become one, but now… I don't know the first thing about teaching, and what about my job as a hero?' All Might's mind felt like it was splitting, he didn't know what to do. He wanted to continue being the symbol of peace, but being a teacher at U.A. would take whatever time he had in his muscle form. Yet, if he taught at UA, he would be around other pro heroes who would be able to help him because of his injury.

'If I weren't so weak, I wouldn't be in this position, but he did say to take as much time as I needed to decide.' Eventually, he found himself drifting to sleep, but even in his dreams, his mind was still fighting on what he should do.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Izuku sighed as she dumped her bag onto the floor of her apartment. Having just returned from I-island after spending Christmas with Melissa and David, she was tired from her long journey.

She couldn't help but smile when she thought back to her two weeks on I-island with Melissa and David.

**(Flashback)**

_'I am finally going to meet David Shield!' Izuku thought as she walked next to Melissa. After arriving on the island and meeting Melissa, Izuku found herself being taken on a grand tour of the island. The sight of red Christmas ribbons and pine trees were everywhere. Thanks to the advanced technology on the island, they were able to make it snow because of large vents located around the central tower._

_"I can't believe you are here! Oh, I can't wait to show you the observatory, or maybe the aquarium. Papa really outdid himself this year on trying to create 'magic'" Both girls couldn't help but laugh at the statement. It was true that because of the technology throughout the island, it had been given the illusion, there was magic. Holographic elves, snow falling from the sky, even a sleigh that had an anti-gravity propulsion system._

_"Thanks again for inviting me. At first, I wasn't so sure about coming, but now I'm glad I did." Izuku said as they walked into the central research tower. The tower was massive it had to at least be 200 stories tall if not more. Inside was a luxurious entrance that had an enormous waterfall pouring from the ceiling, with a giant Christmas tree was being projected on to the stream of falling water._

_Izuku turned her head towards Melissa, who was waiting for her reaction. "As amazing as this is, I think the scientist here would be upset if they saw how Hogwarts decorated the castle during Christmas."_

_Melissa let out a giggle at her friend's statement. "That's what I told papa! I showed him a picture of last years Christmas festival, I think he has been trying to one-up magic."_

_After being lead around the many corridors of the building, they finally reached David's lab. Without even knocking, Melissa opened the door._

_"Papa! Izuku-san is here." Melissa stated as they both walked into the massive lab._

_A few feet away from them was David Shield, who was currently looking over his long term project. Raising his head towards his daughter David was shocked when he saw the girl next to Melissa. She looked just like the woman he had met at Kings Cross station many years ago. There were many similarities between the two, especially the green hair. As for the differences, this girl was clearly younger and had a slender and curvy figure. Her hair was also somewhat curly, reaching down past her shoulders._

_"Hello, I'm David Shield. Melissa and I have been really looking forward to your arrival." He said, walking over to shake the young woman's hand._

_"Oh wow, I can't believe I finally get to meet you, sir. Sorry but I am such a huge fan of your invention, would you mind if I asked you some questions about your research." Izuku said while pulling out a notebook and a quill. David was surprised by Izuku's request, mainly because he didn't think someone who used magic would be interested in his work._

_"No, of course! But I'm sorry to ask this, but is your mother, Inko Midoriya?" This question shocked both Izuku and Melissa. Izuku glanced between the two Shield somewhat confused._

_"Umm yes, she is. Why?"_

_David let out a slight laugh from the confirmation of his question. "I met your mother back when I first let Melissa here go to Hogwarts. She is a very kind woman, your mother, she really helped me when I wasn't so sure about magic. How is she by the way?" Izuku could only stare at David with wide eyes. Her mother met David Shield and never told her?_

_"She is doing fine… physically I guess. I don't know if Melissa told you, but she is currently at St Mungo." David raised his eyebrow and was now confused._

_'St Mungo? Didn't Melissa say that was a hospital for witches and wizards.' He thought._

_"My father is in critical condition right now, and my mother is watching over him." She said while tapping the tips of her fingers together._

_After explaining to David what was happening with her parents, he couldn't help but feel bad for his daughter's friend. To practically lose both your parents and raise yourself was not easy. Wait doesn't she have a guardian? He will ask her later clearly she doesn't want to discuss it any further._

_"Well, you're here now that's all that matters. Do you still want to talk about my research?" Izuku started nodding her head furiously and began mumbling her notes aloud._

_'Melissa wasn't kidding, she really was a bookworm.'_

**(End of Flashback)**

The two weeks on the island went by fast for Izuku, and once it was timed to leave, she felt depressed. This would actually be the last time Izuku would see Melissa because she just graduated from Hogwarts. Melissa would be graduating in May, but she would not be there with her when she graduates. How were they going to stay in touch? Letters of obviously, but this was her best friend she still wanted to hang out with the blond girl.

'Well, that's life. You can't be close by your best friend forever, at least we can still stay in touch.' she thought while walking over to her couch.

A lot has transpired in the past few months, especially since she accepted the job offer from the Ministry of Magic. The day after signing the letter she had been visited by the Minister for Magic.

The job she had taken was highly confidential, most auras did not know about it. Having been explained the role of her new side-career, she was confused by the details of her job. There was no technical title for what they did, nor would there ever be one, it was unspeakable. She would be conducting research for the unspeakables; however, that would be one small aspect of her job. The rest is forbidden to even mention.

Since Izuku was now an unspeakable, it gave her more power than the Minister for Magic himself. The job of an unspeakable is so essential it can only be handled by qualified, and highly skilled witches and wizards without any authority by the Minister. The Minister for Magic was a bit uncomfortable with stating how she would have more power than him, but it would be an insult to let a witch of her talents not be given this position.

The unspeakables were a series of different chambers located in the Department of Mysteries. There was the Time Chamber which focused on studying time, it was also where all the time turners were stored. The Thought Chamber concentrates on what makes an idea… well, an idea. Other known rooms were the Hall of Prophecies, Death Chamber, Space, and the most secure room, the Love Chamber.

The Love Chamber was the most secure room in the entire Ministry of Magic, if not the whole world, not even the minister had access to it. The door leading to the Love Chamber was sealed with a powerful an enchantment, no spell or magical object could break the lock. While there were other unspeakables, none had been given permission to enter the Love Chamber. In fact, for the past 50 years, the chamber had been void of any life because the Ministry had not trusted anyone with the authority of conducting work inside until Izuku came along.

She had been access to each of the unspeakables and was allowed to use what she wanted in any of the chambers, so long as it was not for evil intent.

Before the Ministry had made all unspeakables make an unbreakable vow on keeping their roles secret, but that was put to an end. It was made clear to the Ministry that if you force such a vow on an unspeakable, that would, in some ways, hold control over them. And given their positions and the importance of it, there needed to be no vows. Many years ago members of the wizengamot found loopholes in the unbreakable vow and forced unspeakables to divulge their research.

Izuku had been flattered the position she had been given, especially being allowed to work in the Love Chamber.

'I wonder what it looks like inside? I still haven't been into any of the chambers yet.'

The minister had also explained that if she gets accepted into UA, she would be given a portkey that would take her directly to the Department of Mysteries. There had been a few witches and wizards who disagree with allowing Izuku to have such a position at the Ministry. They held a firm belief that she was too young to be granted access into the unspeakables. After getting her test results on the N.E.W.T.S, most of the wizengamot believed she should be given permission.

"Man I wish I could tell Sensei or Nezu-kun, but the Ministry entrusted me so I can't." She said aloud.

Thanks to Izuku's new position at the Ministry, she had been set free from the trace. Many of the Ministry officials disagreed with this, but given how dangerous her job was she couldn't be bound by tracking. She already displayed maturity and wisdom beyond her years.

Looking at the clock, Izuku realized it was time for her to start her training. Ever since she had the trace lift from her Izuku had begun training herself to use wandless magic.

* * *

**(Dagobah Municipal Beach)**

Izuku was looking around Dagobah Beach and sighed grievously because of its current state. When she was younger, she would come here for beach-side picnics with her mother. Over the last few years, the beach had turned into a dump, and nobody ever came by. This did work in her favor though since no one visited the beach, it was the perfect place to train. Nevertheless, she couldn't take any chances.

Making sure the coast is clear she pulled out her wand.

"This is gonna take a while, but I need an open place to train." She then walked to the edge of the beach where the trash seemed to end and began waving her wand into the air. "_Protego Totalum, Salvio Hexia_"

She recited the spell as she walked around the edge of the junkyard, an invisible force field started to appear and expanded as she waved her wand. Eventually, Izuku reached the other end of the beach, and the enchantment encompassed the entire junkyard. All the enchantment did was make it to where anyone outside of the sphere, unable to see anyone inside.

Satisfied with her spell, she walked over to her bag and placed her wand inside.

'Okay I can't use a wand during the entrance exam, that would give me away, and I can only focus on one type of power. If I were to start using different types of spells, they would think I had multiple quirks, so that won't work. But what type of magic can I focus on?' Reaching down into her bag again, she pulled out her hero analysis books and began looking over all the quirks she had documented.

'Let's see I can't do a mutation quirk I am terrible at human transfiguration. Maybe a quirk like Kacchan?' Izuku shuddered as she remembered the pain his quirk caused her over the years. She was his personal explosive punching bag, and there was nothing she could do about it. 'No that is out of the question.' Looking at wrists, Izuku noticed the bruises she had gotten from him earlier that day. Before arriving home, she had run into him and Bakugou being himself decided to make her life hell for a few minutes.

Thinking back to her current situation, Izuku flipped to All Might's page. 'Maybe I could do a power quirk like his. But I will probably break my body, I can't even do a simple levitation spell without breaking my body.' Looking back at her notes on All Might one more time she decided what she wanted her 'quirk' to be.

"I'm going to UA, so I have to be plus ultra!" Walking over to a large pile of rebar, she started to look at the beach around her. 'Maybe I could clean this place up, that would definitely require a lot of strength, and maybe it will help my body become more resistant to my magic.'

For the next hour, Izuku worked on moving junk across the beach. Thankfully there was a giant dumpster she could use to put garbage in, but it would have to be a little at a time. By channeling her magic into her arms and legs, Izuku was able to start lifting heavy objects, but only for a few seconds. Within an hour, all she was able to move from one end of the beach was a large fridge and a stove.

"This is going to be harder than I thought" Her arms felt like they were broken while her legs were starting to cramp up.

'Well, I can't expect immediate results.' She thought as she sat down on an old dirty couch. 'Ugh I could clean this beach in a few minutes with my wand, but I need to build up my strength.' Grabbing her phone, Izuku noticed that it was only six o'clock. She still had three hours before she would allow herself to go home.

* * *

**(Bakugou's Home)**

Katusuki Bakugou was currently laying on his bed staring at the ceiling, his arms were crossed behind his head. He had a scowl on his face as he thought about a particular green haired girl.

'Damn nerd! Thinks she is so fucking special for going to some private school. When is she gonna accept that she won't ever be a hero.' Over the years, Bakugou had grown to despise Izuku. He believed her to be stupid for striving to be a hero and always trying to smile like All Might. 'She was always following me around, looking down on me. I don't need a quirkless loser's help!' The palms of his hands started to light up the more he thought about her.

Bakugou was a firm believer that quirkless people were worthless to society. Looking over to a magazine he noticed All Might on the front cover. 'I bet he would agree with me. Damn nerd thinks someone like her could ever be a sidekick for him. Who would have her when they could have me.'

"KATSUKI DINNER!" The sound of his mother's voice rang across the house.

"I CAN HEAR YOU, YOU COW!" He yelled back.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!" Bakugou knew he was in trouble for his insult be he didn't care. Getting up from his bed, he thought about Izuku one last time.

'Damn reject, I'll wipe that damn smile off your face if it's the last thing I do.'

* * *

**(Department of Mysteries)**

It's been a week since Izuku began her training at Dogma Beach, and her entire body felt exhausted. Knowing she needed to give her body a break she had decided now would be a perfect time to go look at the unspeakables.

The Department of Mysteries was freezing because of all the dementors roaming around. If there were one thing Izuku was afraid of it would have to be dementors, the idea of it taking away all your joyful memories and leaving you as a hollow carcass was terrifying. During her time at Hogwarts, there had been an accident in defense against the dark arts. When they were learning about dementors, one had broken out of its cage. Having been the closest one to the cage, Izuku was unable to react once it began trying to rip her soul from her body. The dementor's kiss was one of the most painful things she had ever experienced. While the kiss only lasted for a few seconds thanks to the teacher casting a Patronus, she could never forget what it felt like. She had felt incomprehensible fear, freezing cold all over her body, and pain so indescribable, death would have been a merciful option.

Izuku let out a shaky breath. "I should have brought a jacket." Looking at the unlabeled doors, she tried to remember which chamber was which. She had been given a map that gave her a brief view of the rooms, but it had burst into flames once she set it down. Probably a form of security.

Looking at the large door in front of her, she reached out and grasped the handle. As soon as she grabbed the handle, the sound of the lock sliding was audible. Pushing the door open, she was met with a pitch black room. Letting go of the handle she began walking inside, once she was a few feet in the door leading outside slammed shut and locked itself. Now that the door was closed Izuku was left alone in the pitch black room. Strangely the room felt incredibly warm, compared to the outside, and there was an amazing smell hitting her nose.

The room then began to light up, but there were no candles.

Now being able to see, Izuku gasped as she looked at the room. The room was massive. In the center of the room, there was a large fountain, and the floors were made of beautiful marble. To the left of her was a large bookcase, containing years of research conducted in the room. Off onto the right was a golden statue of a beautiful woman holding a harp. The figure began moving her arms and started playing a lovely tune.

Izuku continued to look around the room in wonder. The wondrous smell became stronger as she walked closer to the fountain. Leaning over to look at the fountain, the pink fumes hit her face and made her knees wobble. Clearly whatever was in the fountain wasn't water, as she had thought. Izuku shuddered as she took another whiff of the potion, her cheeks also began heating up.

"T-this must b-be amortentia." She said as she analyzed the pink potion. "I've only smelled this once and in a small batch but…" Izuku's face turned scarlet red as she realized what the fragrance reminded her of. "I-It smells like S-sensei's cologne… or is that his natural scent?" Taking another whiff of the love potion, the smell changed. Now it smelled a little bit like vanilla and an add of something else. Izuku felt like steam was going to escape her face as she covered up with both hands. "Now it smells like Toshi-kun's Hair… only stronger."

Knowing the dangers of amortentia, she covered her nose and ran across the room to escape the smell, but it did little to help.

"It's said amortentia smells what someone desires the most, but I never knew it was this powerful." Grabbing her long green hair, she began twirling through her fingers, her face still a blushing mess. Her body had goosebumps all over and felt extremely sensitive, remembering the strong aroma from the fountain.

'Okay, note to self, steer clear of the fountain.' Glancing over at the fountain, she saw the rainbow-colored fumes escaping from it. The golden statue was still playing its graceful song looking over at Izuku with a smile.

"This must be Love Chamber, I don't know if I'll be able to work here if I smell that fountain all day." She said aloud while rubbing her shoulders as if she was cold. As beautiful as the room was Izuku knew she had to get out for a few minutes just to clear her head of the potion's enchanting smell. 'I guess I can go look at the other chambers now. Hopefully, they don't have fountains like this one.' Grabbing her bag off the ground, she found herself walking towards the exit.

On her way to the exit, she noticed another door that looked similar to the exit, except it was white. 'Are there two exits?' Pushing the door open, Izuku covered her eyes at what she saw. Behind the door was a large elegant bed that looked like it could hold four people. 'W-Why would they have this in here? This is the Love Chamber I don't… oh.' It didn't take a genius to understand the reason for the bed, or what has probably happened in it. Slamming the door shut Izuku bolted towards the exit while covering her blushing face.

Opening the exit door, she was greeted with the cold hallway of the Ministry. Before leaving, she looked back at the fountain taking a slight whiff of the air she shivered a bit in pleasure and ran out of the room.

The statue in the chamber looked at the door for which the young woman had left. Letting out a slight giggle, it stopped playing its harp and when back to its solid state.

* * *

**(Kurogiri's Bar)**

Tomura was glaring at the TV in Kurogiri's bar, All Might and Endeavor had saved a group of people from a bank robbery. He has noticed; lately, Sensei has been preoccupied with something... or someone. The only one who knew was Kurogiri, but the damn pawn wouldn't say anything.

'Master needs to be saved from this nuisance... I have to find them and exterminate the pest that has Sensei's attention.' Whoever had his masters attention, in his mind, needed to die. Sensei was his Master, the one who taught him everything, and now they were trying to take the man he viewed as his own father.

For the past few months, he had been eavesdropping on Sensei's meetings with Kurogiri. They never stated the person's name and only referred to her as 'the girl." Once he finds out who it is, he will need to exterminate them immediately, so Sensei can get back on track with controlling his empire.

Perhaps he could send the Nomus after her. The Nomus were people who had betrayed Sensei, and by giving them tons of quirks, they would become mindless brutes. Yet, ever since Sensei met this 'girl,' he has stopped producing his army of Nomu. Now they only had a hand full of them. He'd even heard Sensei talking about getting rid of the Nomu entirely, but he wouldn't say why. But he knew why... it was all this girls fault!

His Sensei was blinded by someone's quirk, it was the only possibility, his Master never yelled at him before, never got irritated, never told him to go away. Once he finds her, he will make sure she suffers a slow, agonizing death, for what she has done to his Master. Maybe once his Master is released from this quirk, he will join him in torturing this girl who had control over him.

Kurogiri, who was standing across from Tomura, looked at the young man with a slight glare. He never cared for this man child, and what Sensei saw in him he still would never understand. The boy was reckless, cruel, and entirely in over his head when it came to his place in Sensei's empire. Kurogiri knows he and Sensei were not the kindest people, but they weren't monsters. This boy would needlessly kill innocent people for pleasure, but these were not the ideals of Sensei. Granted the man has harmed innocent people over the years, but sometime sacrifices must be made to keep order. Sometimes you have to be the bad guy, and if you betray someone's trust, you deserve the punishment.

'If the heroes think crime is bad now, they could never comprehend how worse it would get with Sensei gone.'

Tomura was up to something he knew he was, especially with the crooked smile on his face.

'I will have to tell Sensei about this.' Looking between the glass in his hand and the blue-haired brat Kurogiri frowned, but no one would be able to see it. 'Perhaps after I'm done babysitting this fool I can visit Miss Midoriya.'

Kurogiri grinned when he reminisced about the girl. Personally, he didn't care for heroes, but if anyone had the right to become one, it was her. She wanted to be a hero because she cared about others and not about popularity, wealth, or power.

Perhaps when he visits her, she would be willing to make him some more of her divine coffee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, this chapter sure had a lot of jumping around in it, but I think it transitions well. I wonder how many of you knew Izuku got to work with the unspeakables. I would also like to make a quick note for those of you who might be confused, by the time the entrance exam for UA comes around Izuku will be physically 17 years old instead of 14 because of all her years using the time turner. I know some of you might have been confused by that so I thought I would clear it up for you.
> 
> Don't know about you guys, but man I do not like Bakugou. I mean I know he has progressed as a character in the anime, but really he never got called out for how he treats Izuku, and that has annoyed me so much. Like everyone just seems to turn a blind eye because he is going to be a hero.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Izuku hated and loved amortentia with a fiery passion. The potion smelled wonderful and played her heartstrings perfectly, but with something that smelled so divine she could not drink it.

'Why? Why must this potion smell so good?' She was currently sitting in her living room with a gold cauldron levitating above a flame on her coffee table. She had gotten the cauldron during her last year at Hogwarts after winning the potions competition. 'Okay focus Izuku' looking at the research notes from the Love Chamber. It had been three weeks since she began working in the Love Chamber she was confused by the subject of love, what it meant, and how deep a connection between two people could be.

Grabbing the thick leather book in front of her, she began to reread the notes for the third time. Unlike standard research, all the journals lacked any names, so trying to differentiate the entries was difficult.

The current journal entry made her blush.

**Journal Entry 2544- Date unknown**

_Today we have focused on the love shared between sexual partners, and the results have proven rather interesting. Given the opportunity from two of our colleagues, we have had them engage in sexual activities provided the bed located inside the chamber._

_'Well, that would explain why there was a bed in there.'_

_Today's results have proved that love between two lovers creates a force of magic we have yet to grasp. Thanks to the efforts of two of our colleagues, we have also been able to understand their connection of love while under the influence of amortentia. Given how the two are already lovers, amortentia has increased the mysterious connection between the two making them produce magical energy the likes of which we have never seen. It is our firm belief that the idea of soulmates is plausible, but this will merit study._

**End of Journal 2544**

Izuku was still blushing by the end of the journal entry.

'Wait, Soulmates exist?' Something about this made her feel warm inside. The idea that there is someone who you are destined to be with. 'I wonder if I have one?'

Just then, the sound of someone knocking on the front door pulled her out of her research. Quickly closing the research journal shut, she placed it in her bag before getting up and walking towards her front door.

Opening the door, the strong smell that had been fermenting in her living room was now in front of her.

"Hello, little one, it is wonderful to see you again."

"Sensei, I'm so glad to see you, please come in." She then grabbed on to the man's large hand and pulled her into her home.

Sensei chuckled lightly at his little one. "I was here, just last week, little one. One would think that you would tire of my visits."

"What?" His statement had confused her. "Your visits are the best part of my week! I wouldn't trade it for anything. I think Hiko-san and Nezu-kun will show up later."

Sensei could only stare at his little one and what she had said, hearing this made his chest feel incredibly warm, and his fingers started to twitch. He had honestly believed that eventually she would grow tired of him and his visits, or avoid him, especially since she knew he was a villain.

Yet, his little one never treated him differently and acted like nothing had changed between them. He would even dare to say it made him feel closer to her because he no longer had to hide his identity. Though he was still worried… no terrified that one day she might never want to see him again. Just the thought of it made him sick to his stomach, and his quirk always felt like it was locking up.

'No. That will never happen. I won't let this little green angel escape from my fingers, not even for a second..' All for One tightened his grip on her hand as she leads him to the living room. He enjoyed the feeling of her soft hand in his, it always made him feel warm on the inside.

Finally reaching the couch, he was surprised when he saw the golden cauldron levitating above a blue flame. Izuku having let go of his hand turned to him.

"Oh, I have something for you! I'll be right back." Before he could respond, Izuku bolted from the room, leaving him alone in front of the strange cauldron.

'Is she making a potion?' Taking a whiff of the air, he felt his body lock up as his throat became dry. His heart began beating quickly as his mind was overwhelmed by the intoxicating smell. A large bulge began to form in his pants, it was begging for his attention. His body started shaking in incomprehensible pleasure as he continued to smell the potion.

Taking another whiff of the potion, he groaned in pleasure and covered his mouth. He had an extreme craving for cinnamon.

'What is this? Good lord-ugh it-smell like little one… I need more.' His eyes began to dilate as the fumes clouded his mind. All he could think about was how this pleasant scent reminded him of his little Izuku. By now his dick was pulsing inside of his pants, more than what he thought was humanly possible. In all his life, he had never experienced such a want or need, but whatever this smell is, it drove him to the edges of his sexual lust.

The sound of feet caught his attention. 'She's coming back. I- I need to get a-a-a hold of myself m-my little one doesn't need t- oh god that smell… need to see my dick bulging from my p-pants.' Using the oldest trick in the book, Sensei leaned his upper body forward in hopes the massive tent in his pants wouldn't be noticed. Unfortunately, by doing this, it caused his head to be settled right next to the cauldron, with rainbow fumes escaping from it.

Once Izuku walked back in All for One felt his entire body go rigid. Given his position on the couch, it gave him a perfect view of his little one's luscious body. Long green hair that was slightly messy, soft white skin that begged to be touched, and luscious lips he wanted to capture. In the back of his mind, he started to become enraged for his lack of control in front of Izuku. 'W-what the hell is wrong with me I… lord did she always look so divine? She would look so perfect in my lap with that perfect blush staining her face...'

"Sensei are you all right?" The sound of Izuku's voice caught his attention, but it also causes more perverted thoughts to flood his mind. Peering down Izuku noticed the potion's lid was not covered.

'Oh, how stupid could I be? I hope he didn't smell it. No Sensei is strong, the smell would probably never bother him.' Leaning down, Izuku grabbed the golden lid for the cauldron and quickly placed it on, but the fumes began flooding her mind as well. The heavenly smell caused her to blush, something that did not go unnoticed by Sensei. With the lid finally on, she went around the table and sat next to the man, who's scent made her blush even more.

'No! Bad Izuku, you shouldn't be thinking about Sensei's cologne, or was it his natural scent?'

"Sensei are you wearing cologne?" Immediately Izuku wanted to slam her head into the table.

'Why would I ask him that aloud now he is going to think you are a freak.' Glancing to her right, she just saw him shake his head no. He seemed to be acting weird, and his eyes were slightly dilated. 'Oh, so t-that's his natural scent… wow, I u-um… He doesn't look too good.' Lifting her hand upward, she placed the back of her hand against his forehead, her body getting slightly closer to him.

"Are you alright, Sensei? You seem sick." Again he just shook his head no, but internally he was losing his mind.

'Sweet little one, what are you doing to me? Ugh, I'd give anything to see you blush once more my sweet little witch.' Given how close her tiny body was to his, he had to keep his hands to his side, so he didn't grab her waist and force her on his lap. How he wanted to hold her close to his chest. He didn't know where this surge of emotion came from, but he had never felt so incredible in his life.

"I hope the smell of the potion didn't bother you…" Izuku then went on to apologize for leaving the lid open and him inhaling the fumes. All for One's eyes became a little more dilated as he heard her muttering and apologizing, she was so cute when she did that. He could listen to her all day.

'Wait, what did she say?' Sensei, during his inner turmoil of lust heard Izuku say something.

"What did you say little one?" He said aloud, but it came out as a breathless pant.

"I was just working on amortentia, I didn't mean to leave the lid open. Are you okay? I hope the smell doesn't bother you real…"

"What is amortentia?" He needs to know what this potion was and why it made him feel this way. This caused Izuku to blush. 'There is that little blush… I want more of it little one.'

"U-um w-well it's a love potion."

'A love potion why would you need to make a love potion little one? Are you trying to make someone fall in love with you? Are you in love with someone?' That last question made him feel… enraged. His chest felt a burning sensation, and he didn't know what it was, or at least he tried to deny what it was. He needs to know what was going on NOW.

"And please tell little one, why would someone as beautiful as you need a love potion? Are you trying to use it on someone?"

Sensei was now leaving very close to her blushing face, his scent very strong. 'His s-scent i-s-s is so much m-more potent than the potion.' Sensei's large frame was now hanging over her, making her feel so small, but at the same time feel extremely safe. His red eyes look like they were staring into her soul, and he had a slight smirk on his face.

'Wow, I never noticed Sensei's eyes were so red. Not like Kacchan, his were always filled with hatred.'

"O-Oh no it's not what you think I was just doing research. Yes, the research I promise!" Izuku then held up her pinky finger, trying to prove she wasn't lying. She couldn't tell him what the research was for, but she wasn't about to lie to him.

Sensei still had questions for her. "I believe you little one, but please tell me for… educational purposes, how does it work?" This question caught Izuku off guard, she didn't think he would be interested in potions. Especially a love potion. Thankfully he had leaned back but was keeping his hands cupped in his pants.

"W-well um where do I begin?" glancing quickly between the cauldron on Sensei. "Amortentia is the most powerful love potion in the world."

"There is more than one?"

Sensei's interruption again caught her off guard. He was really acting strange. "Y-yes there is. Some love potions have different effects such as making you pay attention to what someone says, or listening to whatever someone says." Sensei was listening very attentive. "Amortentia is the most powerful love potion because it causes extreme infatuation or obsession. It also smells different to each person based on… what we love the most." Saying this aloud in front of Sensei made her feel so embarrassed. "But don't worry, the potion doesn't affect you so long as you don't drink it."

Sensei just continued to stare at her with a smirk. He then leaned his head closer to her head, she could feel his breath on her face, it smelled lovely.

"And tell me little one. What is it you smell and love so much? I'm dying to know." In truth he was, he was beyond curious what his little one smelt. She clearly must have loved it because when she inhaled the potion, he saw her blush. He needed to know.

"W-w well I… um" She avoided eye contact with him while her face turned crimson red and she transformed into a stuttering mess.

He just stared at her angelic face. 'I wonder what those sweet stuttering lips taste like? Cinnamon like her tea, or something far better?' By now, his face was incredibly close to hers. He was so close to her, one little taste couldn't hurt. Right?

Before Sensei could take want, he wanted the sound of the doorbell caught their attention. Shaking his head a little, he finally realized what he was doing, he quickly leaned back on the couch, acting as if nothing had happened.

'What the hell is wrong with me! I could have ruined everything with my little one.'

Izuku finally came out of her daze and realized Sensei was laying back against the couch. 'D-did I just imagine that? I must have Sensei would never do something like that.' The doorbell rang again.

"Are you going to get that little one?" Sensei's question caught her off guard.

"I-I um y-YES! Sorry, please excuse me." Izuku quickly bolted out of the room to answer the front door, which now left Sensei alone… again.

By now, Sensei had his hands cupped together with his mouth resting against it, while his elbows were placed on top of his knees. 'I am acting like a teenage boy! I shouldn't look at my little one like that, she would never want me like that.' Unfortunately, Izuku's scent was still burning against his nose, making his mouth water. 'Those sweet lips, I was so close I could almost taste… NO!'

"Oi! Fuckface! What's with that stupid fucking smile?" Gazing forward, he noticed Sorahiko glaring at him. Over the past few months, the two men have become better acquainted in dealing with one another, but they still hated each other and only refused to fight for Izuku's sake. The girl meant too much to either one of them, and a fight between them was not going to solve anything.

"Nothing that concerns you, hero." Both men were now glaring daggers at each other.

Izuku walked into the room with Nezu. "Now, boys, what did I say about fighting?" She sometimes felt like their mother.

* * *

**(1 Hour Late)**

"So kid I've been meaning to ask ya. Why didn't you ever tell me about bein a witch?" Sorahiko knew it was a little late asking this question, but he didn't want to force it from her when he found out. Once he found out about magic, Sorahiko had many questions for the kid and what she was able to do.

Sorahiko's question also caught All for One's attention. While he knew she couldn't tell them about magic, he didn't know exactly why.

Izuku was looking between all three men in the room. She was also trying to avoid eye contact with Sensei, still embarrassed about what she thought of earlier. "It goes against the National Statue of Secrecy."

"The what?"

Izuku let out a sigh, she despised the law but knew why it was so important. "The National Statue of Secrecy is the number one law for witches and wizards across the world. In 1692, the International Confederation of Wizards enacted the law to keep magic hidden from the world permanently. We did this to protect our kind from muggles who hunted us… they believed that all magic was evil and that we need to be exterminated."

With a wave of her wand, a book flew out of her bag and landed on the table. The pages began flipping to the middle of the book it depicted a witch being burned alive. Seeing this graphic image caused Sensei's stomach to churn as he looked between Izuku and the witch being burned alive.

This time Sensei spoke up. "So you are saying there are witches and wizards around the entire world?" He was confused, how could an entire society of humans hide from the rest of the world?

Izuku began nodding her head. "Y-yes, we are all over the world. Each continent has a Ministry of Magic which works on keeping magic hidden in their territory. We also use enchantments to hide our location. Like my house." All there men began looking around the house trying to find anything out of the ordinary.

Sorahiko glanced at Izuku. "I don't see anything, kid. I mean, I found your home pretty easily."

"You won't be able to see the enchantment it is invisible. There is a charm called the Fidelius Charm; it was created hundreds of years ago. I just used runes to conceal my home, but if I were to cast that spell, all of you would forget where I lived. You could even walk in front of the door and still forget that I lived here." She then pointed in the direction of her backpack. "but we have other ways of hiding… Follow me!"

She then began walking over to her yellow backpack, which was placed next to the couch. The three men stared at her in confusion, not understanding why she was walking over to it.

Opening her bag, she turned around gave them a smile before jumping down. By now all their jaws had dropped, excluding Sensei who just looked at the bag with wide eyes. They each stare at the bag in shock, not comprehending what had happened.

Just then Izuku's head popped out of her bag giggling, her hair slightly messy from the fall. "What are you waiting for? Come on."

Nezu was the first one to start moving and approached the bag to peer inside. Lifting his little foot up, he took his fist inside, instantly he was swallowed up by the bag. This left both Sorahiko and All for One alone outside. Both men began walking towards the bag and peered inside, just like Nezu. The could see a ladder as well as Izuku and Nezu waiting for them at the bottom, but Nezu was more focused on everything else around him.

After they finally got into the bag, no words could describe what they saw. They were in what looked like a massive den with a large fireplace. There was a little bit of furniture, but not much. What really caught their attention was the many rows of bookcases that looked like they continued on forever.

The sound of Izuku's laughter caused them to jump. "Pfff-HAHAHA You guys should see the look on your faces."

Sensei was staring intently at Izuku, the hairs on the back of his neck rose while his stomach began to knot up. 'Her laugh sounds so amazing. I will need to make sure she does it more often… and only for me.'

Nezu smiled as he looked around the bag. "What a nice surprise. Now I really hope you join us at U.A. this would be so wonderful for the staff room and training facilities, if you allowed it, of course."

Nezu's statement caused Sensei to grip his fists while he glared at the mouse. 'U.A.? My little one wants to go to U.A.? Why waste her talents going to a school of ingrates! I could teach her more than they could in a lifetime.' One of the U.A. professors popped into his mind. 'I don't want my little one anywhere near that sleepy-eyed bastard! He is a fool, believing you need a powerful and useful quirk to be a hero.' All for One had gotten word that the man, Shota Aizawa, expelled an entire class of freshman student because he believed they all had no potential.

"I would love to Nezu-kun, but I think I don't think the Ministry is going to allow that. Actually, the Minister for Magic explained to me that even if I do get in, you would be the only one who would know about magic." Nezu looked at her, puzzled. Why couldn't she tell the other teachers about magic, why only him? "The Ministry will only allow you to know because you are the principal, but the teachers won't because they feel like the fewer people that know, the better. I'm still trying to convince the minister to allow me to tell them if I get in."

This was a lot to take in for Nezu. "How very unfortunate. I know my staff would never go talking about this. When will I expect a meeting with this Minister for Magic ?"

"I'm not really sure. Whenever he wants, I guess, but only if I get into U.A."

While Nezu and Izuku talked about U.A. Sensei and Sorahiko began looking at all of the books she collected. However, both men were still listening in on their conversation.

Both men were standing side by side, far enough away so Nezu and Izuku could not hear.

Glancing down Sensei noticed Sorahiko was about to say something. "The kid shouldn't go to U.A." What? Of all people, Sensei believed Sorahiko would encourage the girl.

"And why is that?" Glaring up at All for One, Sorahiko turned his body towards the man.

"Why do you care?"

"I find myself sick saying this, but I agree with you. Personally, I believe a woman of her talents would be wasted there. There is also a teacher in its hero course who would no doubt make her life hell." Sorahiko grinned at All for One's response. Well, it seems they had some common ground.

Wanting to change the subject, Sorahiko glanced books. "This kid sure does love to read." Glancing at a random book. "History of Magical Transportation: Broomsticks, Floo Powder, Portkeys, and Apparition." Sorahiko blinked as he reread the title in his mind. "Jeez talk about a long-ass title. The only thing I understood was broomsticks."

"Oh, I love that book! But then again I love all of these books." Both men turned their heads and realize Izuku was standing right next to them.

Sorahiko put the book back onto the shelf. "Hey kid why do you have all of these books anyway?"

The question caused her to become flustered. She hoped they didn't insult her love for books like Kacchan. "W-well I-I um really liked to learn everything about magic, and I just find all these subjects fascinating."

All for One smiled as she tried to explain her love for knowledge. 'Little one you are truly one of a kind.'

Nezu patted Izuku's leg to grab her attention. "Well I have really enjoyed this , but I'm afraid I must leave as I have a faculty meeting in the morning."

"Oh no, of course." she smiled at the small mouse man, but then an idea popped into her head. "Nezu-kun what if I told you I could send you home instantly."

"Do you mean in the same manner as that portkey we used to gather your supplied for school?" Both Sensei and Sorahiko were confused by the word 'portkey' all they knew it was some form of travel because of the book they took off of the shelf.

"Kinda. Except it is simpler and less nauseating." Grabbing his paw, she leads him over towards the fireplace. Waving hand the fire died down and the ash disappears up into the chimney. Where did the stack go? Nezu and Sorahiko both failed to notice after casting her cleaning spell on the fireplace she had tucked her hand into her pocket in pain. This did not go unnoticed by Sensei.

Grabbing a small bowl of powder with one hand, Izuku presented it to Nezu. "This is Floo powder. Just take a hand full and step into the fireplace."

Glancing between Izuku and the bowl Nezu reached out with both paws to grab what he could from it and walked into the fireplace.

"Now, all you have to do is say your street name while thinking about your home. Then throw it to the ground. But be very careful when you say it and make sure you articulate your words carefully." Nezu nodded his head at Izuku and glanced at the two other men.

"Again, this has been very entertaining. I will see you all next week." Clearing his mind, Nezu thought of his home before reciting his street name aloud. Throwing his hands down, he was instantly engulfed in green flames. Once the fire died down, they all saw that Nezu was gone, as if he had burned up into ash immediately.

Sorahiko looked at the fireplace with wide eyes. "W-What was that?"

"Don't worry, Nezu-kun isn't dead. Floo powder teleports you to wherever you say you want to go. If all went well, he should be in his home right now." Sorahiko nodded at Izuku's response. Looking at his phone, he realized it was time for him to go as well.

"Hey, kid you mind if I use this? I don't wanna have to rush to get to the bullet train." Without saying a word, Izuku presented Hiko-san the Floo powder. "Thanks, kid… Ugh, I think you're going to spoil me with magic."

Walking into the fireplace, Sorahiko did the same as Nezu. Throwing the floo powder down he was engulfed in flames.

'Well, that just leaves Sensei. I hope he doesn't have to leave yet.' Turning around, Izuku was greeted with Sensei's face, which was extremely close to hers. Remembering what had happened an hour ago with him, she began blushing.

"Now that those two are gone would you mind showing me your hand." Sensei's question caught her off guard. 'My hand?' Placing the bowl down, Izuku put out her left hand. "Little one we both know that is not the hand I'm talking about." Knowing it would be a losing battle, she presented her right hand to Sensei. It was slightly swollen and had a few cuts on it.

Instantly she found both of Sensei's hands cupping her wounded one. Looking at his face, she noticed he was glaring at it, trying to understand what happened to her.

Meanwhile with Sensei. 'What the hell happened to my little one's hand!? It looks like someone crushed it.' By now, he gritted his teeth. Letting out a shaky breath, he let his voice escape from his teeth. "Little one what has happened to your hand?" Izuku noticed he was shaking, not a little bit, but immensely.

"Sensei are you al-"

"What happened to your hand!" The deep and intimidating voice caused her to jolt. Izuku had never seen Sensei this mad before, and it scared her. He was glaring at her waiting for her answer.

Looking down in fear, she responded in a small voice. "I-I Whenever I try to use my magic without a wand this happens. I don't know why… most witches and wizards could do a simple spell like the one I just did, but I can't." Instantly she started to think back to all of the insults Kacchan had made about her.

All for One just stared intently at her face. 'I-is she afraid of me?' Realizing he had let his emotions slip and scared his little one, he let go of her hand. As soon as he let go, she tucked it close to her chest and covered her hand. As he continued to look at her face, he felt as if he was going to throw up. Seeing his little one shaking in fear made his stomach churn worse than it ever had before. 'My little one should never be afraid of me.'

Without reason, he pulled the girl into a tight hug, his heart was pounding in his chest, but not like before. It felt like someone had taken a knife and ran it across his chest. His little one was shaking a bit. "I'm sorry little one I didn't mean to yell at you." Placing his hand on top of her head, "I'm not mad at you, I promise. It's just seeing your injury surprised me, and I don't like to see my… friends hurt." The word 'friends' made his mouth feel sour.

Lifting her head up to look at his face. "So your not angry at me?"

"Of course not little one, I could never be mad at you." In truth, he didn't think he could ever be mad at her, at least not in the way she was thinking. "Please promise me something little one?"

Izuku looked at him a little cautiously. "Please never be scared of me, like I was about to… hurt you." The last two words he had to force out. "I know that society has labeled me a villain and that probably made you a bit timid, but know I would never harm you. I'm not some monster who seeks pleasure in hurting others." Inside All for One knew he was now shaking in fear. He needed to hear her promise him this, to know that she would never be afraid of him again. If she said no, he might actually throw up.

"I-I promise." Izuku let out a smile.

It felt like a weight had been lifted off of All for One's shoulders. 'I never want to see her afraid of me like that. Never.'

"Thank you, little one. Again please forgive my sudden outburst, seeing you with such an injury genuinely surprised me."

"I understand. I know you weren't angry at me, you just wanted to understand why I had a sudden injury." He just nodded his head.

Focusing back on the subject of her magic. "So your magic is harming you when you do not use a wand."

"Y-yes. I've been trying to train my body physically to become accustomed to it."

"And where exactly are you training?"

"Dagobah Municipal Beach?"

"Ahh yes I know the place, but I believe that place is a dump now."

"Yes it is, but I felt it was the best place to physically train for the U.A. entrance exam. So I could clean the beach, which is clearly no small effort, and help my body adapt to my magic."

Sensei let all of this information sink in. His little one really wanted to go to U.A., and she tried to clean Dagobah Beach in the process.

"Why that Beach if I might ask?"

"I went there as a little girl with my mom growing up, we used to have beach side picnics and spend hours going up and down the beach. I just wanted to bring that back." Sensei smiled after hearing this such personal information. He relishes hearing what she enjoyed.

"Then how about I give you some proper training little one?"

She looked at him with wide, but hopeful eyes. "You would really do that? Oh please, I know you would be a great teacher Sensei."

Sensei felt his chest swell after hearing this appraisal. "Of course, little one. I know you want to go to U.A. and you need someone to train you. Personally, I think U.A. is a bit beneath someone of your talents, but never the less you would make a fine hero."

Izuku smiled at the compliment. 'Does he really think that about me? I would make a fine hero.' Just hearing those words from him meant a lot to her.

"Thank you Sensei I won't disappoint you!" Once again, the man received a stunning smile from the young woman.

All for One laughed internally at her enthusiasm. 'Oh, little one you could never disappoint me.'

"Well, as much as I would love to stay," He really would, "I'm afraid I have some personal matters to attend to."

"Alright, but I- oh! I almost forgot, how could I be so stupid?" Sensei raised a brow. Pulling out her wand from her sleeve. "_Accio_" Instantly a small package flew itself into her hands. It was wrapped up in green wrapping paper and had a red ribbon on the front. "I meant to give this to you when you first came. I know it is sort of late but… Merry Christmas."

All for One could only stare at her after what she said. 'She got me a Christmas present? The last time I had gotten a gift was as a child.' Reaching out, he grasped onto the small gift. 'It has been so long since I celebrated Christmas with someone. I didn't even get you anything little one.' Ripping the paper off, he noticed saw a small vile in a glass case.

"I would have given this to you before I left to visit a friend, but the potion was still brewing."

"A Potion?" Izuku began nodding her head.

"It's called Felix Felicis, but most people call it liquid luck. It takes six months to brew, but I really wanted to get you something special." Izuku found herself being hugged again. As embarrassed as she was to admit, she was beginning to crave these hugs from Sensei. They always made her feel safe.

"Thank you, Izuku. It has been a very long time since someone has given me a gift. If you do not mind me asking what does the potion do?"

'I like when he actually says my name,' Getting herself out of his warm hug, "It actually gives you luck. You will feel happy, confident, and will succeed at most thing you try. Personally, I would recommend holding onto it until you really need a miracle to happen."

All for One smiled at her. This was the best gift he has ever received, and he knew next Christmas he would have to get her something special. Next Christmas. The idea of spending the holidays with Izuku made him feel warm inside.

"Thank you again little one. I will keep what you said in mind. I also promise you that should I use this it won't be for any evil plot, or crime." Hearing that promise made her sigh in relief. Knowing he was not going to misuse it.

"I know you won't. Would you like to use the Floo powder?" She presented the powder to him like she had with Nezu and Sorahiko.

"I see no harm in it." Grabbing a handful, he walked into the fireplace. "I will see you soon little one and thank you again for the gift." Saying his address in a low voice, so Izuku wouldn't know where he lived, he was engulfed in flames.

Opening his eyes from the fire, All for One found himself in the middle of his own bedroom. "I must say little one. You never cease to surprise me."

* * *

**(Next Day)**

Izuku was currently on her way to school, but the massive explosion caught her ears. Looking in the direction of the sound, she noticed a colossal villain, about the size of Mount Lady off in the distance.

'A villain!? Wait that means there will be pro-heroes too. I'm so close I can actually take notes while they are fighting.' Unlike an average person, she began running in the direction of the villain.

After running about a mile, she finally reached the police line and noticed all the people watching the villain. Scooting her way towards the front, she pulled out her notebook and began recording everything about the pro heroes. Eventually, a shadow flew overhead, causing her to look up.

"It's Kamui Woods!" Using his arm to latch onto a metal beam, he swung himself onto the roof of the train station. His quirk was arbor, and it gave him the ability to extend his arm like wood. Izuku had been a fan when he was still an underground hero. Kamui then began to use his ultimate move lacquered chains prison.

As the wooden chains began their work on the enormous shark villain, he was kicked in the face by Mount Lady.

Izuku began pouting internally. 'Aww, I wanted to see Kamui's ultimate.' While everyone was praising Mount Lady for saving the day she noticed Kamui on the roof looking defeated because he was beaten. Again.

'Poor Kamui' If only there were a way to let him know his hard work was still appreciated. Looking at the time, Izuku finished writing down her notes on Mount Lady and the disadvantages of her quirk before running off to school.

* * *

**(In-class)**

"As third-year students, it's time to start thinking seriously about your future and what you want to do with your lives. I could pass out some career aptitude test, but why bother." the teacher then grabbed the test into his hand. Looking around, she noticed some of her classmates activating their quirks.

He then threw the papers into the air. "I know you all want to go to the hero track!" This caused the entire class to start cheering.

Izuku groaned this never ended well for her. 'Here we go.'

"Hey teach, don't let me in with this bunch of losers." Bakugou lifted his head up while smiling. He then began insulting the entire class while praising himself. Eventually, he jumped onto his desk and started posing.

"I aced all the mock tests. I'm the only one at this school who stands a chance of getting in. I'll end up more popular than All Might himself, and it all starts at U.A. High!"

"Oh ya, Midoriya don't you want to go to U.A. too?" Izuku covered her face with her hand, knowing what would happen. As expected, the entire class began laughing at her as well as mock her dreams for being a hero. An explosive hand forced her out of her desk and onto the floor. Everyone just continued to watch and laugh while the teacher seemed uninterested.

Bakugou began using his quirk in a very threatening manner. "Listen up you quirkless wanna be. Your worst then these damn rejects do you think they would let someone like you in when they could have me." Sitting up, she began to shake a bit in fear. "You'll never be a fucking hero, or hang with the best of the best. I hope you'll die in the damn exam too." This caused her to look at him with wide eyes. 'He hopes I die in the exam.' Around the room, the kids were still laughing at her, some was also glaring at her like Bakugou.

After the teacher settled everyone down class resumed, but while everyone was focusing on the lesson, Izuku was still thinking about what Bakugou said.

'I-I don't feel too good.' Looking at her hands, she noticed they were shaking a little. Inside she felt angry, scared, sad, alone… the list went on. She was used to being insulted by her classmates, but this time, she felt. Different. She could feel the sweat on her back, and her mind was progressively getting a migraine.

Eventually, the day came to an end, and Izuku began putting her stuff into her bag, as she reached for her hero analysis book she noticed Bakugou had taken it.

"I don't know what your thinking Deku, but were not done." He was speaking in a calm voice, which usually meant he was planning a massive insult.

"What you got there, her diary?" His friends walked up behind him. After reading the title of her notebook, they began laughing at her.

Looking at her notebook with worried eyes. "Y-yea real funny guys. Can I please have it back?" Unfortunately for Izuku, Bakugou had other ideas. Using his quirk, he burned her notebook to a crisp and threw it out the window. "Here is some advice nerd don't even think of applying or else."

As Katuski and his friends were leaving, he turns towards Izuku who was looking at the ground. "You know if you really want a quirk, there might be away. Just take a swan dive off the roof and hope you get born with a quirk in your next life."

Turning around, she glared at Bakugou and his friends. If you were to look closely, you would notice her eyes looked like they were starting to shake.

"Something wrong?" Unexpectedly she grabbed her bag before shoving him out of the way with more force then he had expected. Before Katuski could do anything, Izuku was already in the hallway. Not being able to see her, he leaned his head out of the door, ready to beat her for pushing him, but he noticed the hallway was empty.

"Where the hell did she go?"

* * *

After getting into the hallway and seeing it was empty, she apparated herself to an alleyway next to the school. She knew Kacchan would be too slow to see her, so she was not worried.

Looking up, she noticed her book floating in a small pond. "Stupid jerk what if I actually jumped. Probably take a picture of my destroyed body wouldn't you." Grabbing her journal, she began walking home. As she drew closer to the small tunnel leading her home, she began to feel worse than when she was in class. Dragging her legs, she eventually reached the inside of the tunnel and leaned against the wall.

Pressing her head against the cold concrete, she failed to see the green slime above her. 'W-what is happening to me? I feel like my magic is going to explode from within me.'

Hearing a sound to her left Izuku noticed a large mass of slime forming. "You will make a perfect skin suit for me to hide in babe." The sludge villain rushed towards her and wrapped himself around her body.

Izuku knew the danger she was in, but she could feel herself getting worse, and the villain wouldn't want to be here when it happens. "G-Get away f-from me no-" before she could finish the sentence, the villain force himself into her mouth.

"Ya know babe you're really hot. Maybe I'll keep you as a pet afterward?" She began trying to get him out of her mouth, but it was proving unsuccessful, she couldn't even reach her wand. The more she struggled, the more she failed to notice what was happening to her body.

There was a burning pain. No. Far worse. It felt like she was being split apart into a million different dimensions. Her skin was turning progressively black while flakes escaped from her body. By now, her eyes were completely white and shaking violently.

"I told ya babe stop stugg- what the hell." This would end up being the day the sludge villain wished he had given himself to All Might.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longest chapter I've made yet. Just a few quick points I've changed the timeframe of Izuku's training, instead of it being 10 months it is a little less than that. Also, I'm gonna try and not copy each scene word for word and describe everything that happens.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Toshinori hated tracking villains through the sewers. It actually happens far more often than one would think. Today was supposed to be simple, go get groceries, see Recovery Girl, go home. Yet, he couldn't even complete the first task on his list.

Looking around the small corridors of the dark sewers All Might was trying to locate the sludge villain. Thankfully the villain had left a trail of money, but it seemed to come to a dead end.

'He couldn't have gone far. Ugh, I can't stand why they go into the sewers.' All Might put his hand to his nose trying to block the horrendous stench of sewage. The smell was so terrible he was not even able to smile, only grimace in disgust. While trying to find some form of the trail, he ended up hitting the top of his head on a pipe.

'Damn it! Sometimes I hate how tall I am.' Being 7'2" had its benefits, but whenever he was required to go into crowded places, he always tends to hit his head.

Nearing a ladder All Might stopped moving once he heard the sound of a scream, or something close to it. Looking up at the drain cover, he listened a little more carefully. The noise he heard was unlike any other, but whatever it was it sounded like distorted screams with a roar. Could it be the villain?

The ground started to shake like an earthquake while rubble fell from the cracks in the ceiling. Bracing himself on the metal ladder, All Might could only look up in shock. Whatever was happening up there was clearly powerful enough to knock him off balance.

All Might gave his signature smile while looking up. "Fear not for I will be there momentarily!" Bending his knees, he channeled One for All into his legs, he pushed off the ground and began soaring up the tight access tunnel. Lifting his fist up, he punched the sewer cover right off all the while grabbing the top of the ladder.

Hauling himself up, he began examining his surroundings, he was at the end of a small tunnel.

"Fear not, for I AM HERE!"

Looking towards the other end, he noticed it was pitch black. Taking a step forward All Might tried to see further into the tunnel, but it was too dark. Unexpectedly a green blur flew past him with more speed than even him. Hell, he could move so fast you couldn't even blink.

Looking in his peripherals, All Might noticed the sludge villain running past him.

"R-RUN!" The villain screamed the warning in pure terror while rushing past All Might, by the looks of it, the villain seemed like he had lost some of his body mass. The sludge villain had only reached the outside of the tunnel before All Might appear behind him.

"Texas Smash!" A powerful wave of air sends the villain flying. Literally. Not taking into account the loss of body mass in the villain, it had been more force than All Might intended. "Oops. Uhh, My bad!" Was all he could say as he watched the villain fly across the city. He began scratching the back of his head slightly nervous. 'Okay I know I'm strong, but I was not expecting that… what did he mean by run?'

Turning back around towards the tunnel, he noticed how he could now see the light at the end of it. 'Wait, it was pitch black before?' Looking halfway down the tunnel did he notice the small body lying against the cold ground. Realizing someone could be injured, he rushed towards the frail body. Upon closer inspection, he saw the green hair and black school uniform.

Feeling his throat lock up and a sense of dread run down his spine, he walked closer towards the body. There was only one person he knew who had green hair. 'I-is t-that… please god, don't be her.' Kneeling down he turned the girls head upward so the light could hit her face. Fear ran down All Might's spine once he saw the face of the young women. It was Izuku, the kind girl who walked him to the hospital a few years ago. Wow had it really been a few years now?

Using his inhuman speed, he put his fingers against her neck, hoping to find a pulse. He let out a sigh of relief, 'Okay, she is alive. Her pulse is kinda fast. I better get her out of her,' he rubbed his fingers against her neck of a few seconds, 'her skin is so soft.' All Might began blushing he realized what he thought. Looking around, he noticed her backpack on the ground by as well as a small notebook.

Reaching underneath her, he picked her up bridal style. Finally realizing the size difference between the two Toshinori was unable to stop the massive blush that stained his smiling face. 'S-she's so small compared to me,' Izuku began smuggling herself into his chest, hoping to find something warm. This caused All Might to unknowingly tighten his grip on the green-haired beauty, his throat began locking up. 'S-she fe-feels so uhh warm… she's laying right against my wound. Why doesn't this hurt?' The wound on his left side was extremely sensitive, and most things that touched it would cause searing pain, but having young Midoriya snuggled up against made it feel warm and tingly. He needed more of it.

Walking over to her supplies, he shifted her in his arms, so he was now only holding her in one. This change in position caused her to sit upwards against his body. Toshinori began blushing a deep crimson red. Izuku's head was now laying between his shoulder and neck, but the worst part was how much he enjoyed it. Her soft breath was blowing against his neck, which caused his entire body to become rigid and sensitive. The hairs on his neck began rising too. 'W-wh what's wrong with me? Hmmm…' Allowing himself to enjoy the strange, but wonderful feeling, he closed his eyes as he held the girl close.

After coming to his senses, he wanted to do a Detroit Smash against his own face. 'NO! Enough young Midoriya was clearly hurt, and I need to get her out of this tunnel.' As he began walking out of the tunnel, he flipped open the hero analysis book and was surprised. The amount of detail she put into her notes on heroes would put Aizawa's recognizance information to shame. Looking over the notes, he stumbled upon his own section and found his heart skip a beat.

'This artwork is phenomenal! I guess I now know she's a fan of mine.' On the page, it showed a remarkably detailed picture of him in is bronze age costume, his jawline was drawn perfectly, in fact, the entire image reminded him of a self-portrait.

After walking out of the tunnel, the warmth of the sun hit his face. Looking down at Izuku once last, he gently placed her on the ground, as soon as she was out of his hold, his left side began to throb in pain. Glancing at the notebook one last time he signed his name on the page as well as leave a note for his young unconscious companion.

Leaning down to the ground, he began lightly, but very quickly patted her face, all the while making sure he didn't damage her skin.

"Wakey Wakey young lady! I am here!"

(A Few Minutes Before)

"W-What the hell?" Izuku's body had begun disintegrating into what looked like ash and fire. Before the Sludge Villain knew what happened, he was being slammed against the walls of the tunnel. It was pitch black, and he could feel pieces of himself being violently ripped from his body. His body, what remained of it, was forced to the ground. Opening his eyes, he saw what looked like a giant black cloud of oil. It produced the sound of a distorted scream. 'What is this kids quirk? I gotta get the fuck outa here!'

Trying to crawl away, he found himself unable to move as black mist bound him to the ground. Looking up, he noticed the fog, mist, what could you even call it? Swirling faster and more aggressively. What looks like millions of sharp blades, formed from the dark entity. Even pieces of the tunnel's walls were ripped out and turned towards the villain.

'Fuck I'm gonna die! Fuck I'd rather face All Might he wouldn't kill me!' Closing his eyes, the villain waited for his ultimate demise.

However, before the enormous shadow like blades could kill him the sound of a drain cap hitting the tunnel wall stopped the dark force. Everything seemed to freeze as both the villain and transformed Izuku looked on.

"I AM HERE!" The sound of All Might's voice brought relief to the villain. Feeling his limbs free, the Sludge Villain bolted from his place on the ground with more speed then he thought possible.

"R-RUN!" It was the only warning he could give the pro heroes. Whatever that kid was nobody deserved to die how he almost did.

'I'm almost free!' The villain was nearly outside the tunnel before All Might appeared behind him.

"Texas Smash!" Instantly he found himself being blasted into the sky, the entire city beneath him. Unfortunately for the villain, he ended up slamming into the wall of arcade. If not for his sludge body, he would be dead, but that didn't mean it was painless. Feeling himself lose consciousness, the villain drops down into the trashcan against the wall.

* * *

**(Back with Izuku)**

She could see everything. Feel everything. Her magic was coursing through her and all around. Izuku could only watch in fear at what she was doing to the villain. At the same time, she could not stop herself from crying while her body was suspended. All she could think about was the terrible things Bakugou and her classmates have said about her over the years.

While nobody could see her body because of the obscurus Izuku just held her hands to her face as she wept. 'I hate my life.'

Upon hearing the sound of a drain cap, Izuku looked up and noticed two long strands of yellow hair peeking out of the drain pipe. Once All Might stepped out of the pipe, Izuku could feel herself freeze up, even in her obscurus form.

'I-is th-that r-really All Might!? Or am I just dreaming?' Gaining some sense of control, she let go of the sludge villain, who instantly rushed off after being freed. Izuku could feel her body being laced back together by the obscurus that had manifested inside of her. She could feel herself losing consciousness after her body reassembled, thankfully whoever was at the end of the tunnel was turned away. It couldn't be All Might. It couldn't be. Before blacking out, she reached her handout word and forced her magic outwards while muttering a spell under her breath.

All Might, who was busy scratching the back of his head failed to notice the walls of the tunnel being repaired, even the sewer lid cover he blew off floated back into its original position.

As Izuku laid there on the ground, all she could feel was the freezing cold air of the tunnel. She wanted to force her eyes open, but she felt too exhausted, and sleeping felt so good. The sound of heavy footsteps caught her attention as well as the warmth of fingers placed against her neck. Once the fingers left her throat, she couldn't help, but shudder from the cold.

'That felt so nice and warm, please. Don't stop.' Not knowing whether she said it aloud or in her mind, the request seemed to be answered when she felt the warmth of someone's arms and chest.

'Sooo warm.' Wanting to be closer to the heat, she began to snuggle up against it. She could hear what sounded like a heartbeat, it was calm and steady, but it was starting to beat faster. The sound of it, and the warmth that her body was receiving just made it all the more difficult to wake up. 'I could listen to this forever.' Pushing her head closer to the sound, she could feel whatever was holding her tighten. If she knew what was actually happening, she might die of embarrassment.

It was then she felt herself being shifted upward and her head being placed between someone's massive neck and shoulder. The smell of vanilla began to hit her nose, causing her to let loose a breath. The sound of someone's throat locking up was audible, but given how exhausted she was, she could not comprehend what the noise was, or what was giving her this newfound warmth.

After about a minute of snuggling up against this large heater, she could feel the familiar heat of the sun's rays hitting her face. Yet it didn't give her the same warmth as the heater next to her.

Eventually, she found herself being placed gently against the ground with a large warm hand patting her face.

"Wakey Wakey young lady! I am here!"

'That voice! It can't be.' Gaining some strength back, Izuku forced her eyes open. The light of the outside blinded her for a second before everything began to focus in. Looking forward, Izuku was greeted with the smiling face of her favorite pro-hero in the world.

All Might was giving his famous smile before raising his hand next to his face in a salute. "Though I'd lost you there!"

Izuku could feel her jaw drop, and her eyes began to bulge out of her head.

'OH MY GOD! OMG! IT'S ACTUALLY HIM!' Izuku's inner fangirl was screaming. She finally got to meet her number one favorite hero of all time, the events from before entirely skipping her mind. Quickly standing up Izuku found herself becoming a stuttering mess and her heart was hammering in her chest with excitement… and something else.

"I-I-I umm thank youforsavingme!" It was then Izuku was about to reach for her journal to ask for his autograph, but she stopped herself. 'I oh god I really want his autograph, but he is probably asked that every day I don't want to be an annoying fangirl.' Grimmly, she placed her backpack on her shoulders and looked back at the pro hero. 'Wow! He so tall I mean I know he's 7'2," but I'm like a house-elf compared to him. I only reach up to his waistline.' Looking at his hair, she noticed something odd. 'Are his two hair strands… twitching?' The two iconic hair strands that stood upon his head were slightly twitching, but there was no breeze.

"Please think nothing of it young lady and my apologies for getting you caught up in my work this city's sewer systems are hard to navigate. HAHAHAHA!"

Izuku began blushing upon hearing his laugh, it sounds very deep and smoothing nothing compared to what you hear on TV.

All Might couldn't help but find it strange the girl hadn't asked for his autograph. He was waiting for her to open the hero analysis book and notice the surprise, but she just places her backpack on her shoulders. 'Hmm, most (all) of my fans ask for my autograph within five seconds of meeting me. I mean, I even have an emergency autograph pen that I keep in my pockets.' He could help but feel a bit upset about this. 'I actually wanted to see her reaction to it, if it was anything like when she woke up that would have been wonderful.' Upon seeing her reaction when she woke up, All Might couldn't help but laugh at it and slightly blush.

A shiver ran down his spine when she became a stuttering mess. Something he really loved to see. 'C-crap I hope she doesn't notice my hair.'

One thing All Might had never told anyone about his hair is the two strands on top are extremely sensitive and tend to twitch slightly when he is happy. Ever since he inherited One for All the two strands seemed to have a mind of their own, and whenever he touched them, they caused… unexpected results, mainly in his pants. While he couldn't feel the hair, it feels like electricity is traveling down his spine and across his body.

"Well, you have been a great help! Stay out of trouble!" All Might then bent down stretching his legs. Not because he was trying to show off or anything.

"Oh, you are leaving already?" Izuku wanted to slap her head. 'Of course, he is leaving idiot he is a pro-hero he has more important things to do than stay and talk with me.'

"Like most hero's, we are constantly fighting against time!"

She laughed slightly at his remark. 'No offense All Might I know more about time then you could possibly imagine.'

"Now watch me take off like a hero!" Blue sparks began to form around him as he was preparing to jump off.

Stepping back slightly, Izuku prepared for All Might to take off. 'Well, at least I got to meet him. I wonder where he is going?'

A considerable about of dust and dirt blew past Izuku as he jumped into the air, but something happened that caused Izuku's brain to stop working. Having been only a foot off the ground, a cloud of smoke appeared where All Might was, and a familiar skinny man came crashing face-first into the ground.

'W-Wa what I All Might I don't - Toshi-kun?' This only thing Izuku was able to comprehend.

Meanwhile, Toshinori aka All Might had a mini-panic attack. 'FUCK, FUCK, FUCK! She saw me. Ow, my face!' picking himself up slightly the deflated All Might looks back at Izuku with worried eyes. "I-I umm aw shit." Knowing what would happen next, Toshinori propped himself against the wall. He was preparing his mind mentally for all the questions she was going to ask him.

Where's All Might? What just happened? Why-  
"TOSHI-KUN ARE YOU STARVING YOURSELF!?"

Toshinori looked at Izuku with a look of pure confusion and slight fear upon seeing her fierce expression.

"What?"

Izuku then began marching up to him with a glare on her face. "Are you starving yourself? You have lost far too much weight to be considered healthy! You better not lie to me."

To say Toshinori was in shock was an understatement. This girl had just seen him go from the Number One hero, All Might, to a skinny twig and all she cared about was his health. What was he supposed to say? He is not prepared for this question.

Clearing his throat. "I-um well I… no. I mean no I'm not carving myself… I mean, starving!"

"Then please enlighten me?" Izuku was furious with Toshinori and how much weight he lost. Of course, she wondered about what just happened, but that can wait, this can't.

"I'm uhh…" Toshinori lightly grasped his wound located on his left side. Seeing her mad was harrowing, he didn't want to see her reaction if he told her about his injury. "Okay, I'm starving myself."

Leaning down Izuku's face was now directly in front of his. He couldn't help but blush slightly as he got a better look at her complexion. Raising her hand, she flicked him on the head.

"Stupid Baka! I will not have you starving yourself." Placing her hand under his eyes, she pulled down slightly. "Your eyes have already become sunken in."

Having her hand on his face caused him to blush and look away, but what happened next almost made him start coughing in surprise. She grabbed onto the two fallen strands of his hair and pulled them upwards into their previous position.

Izuku was staring at his hair as she held it up. "Huh, I can't believe I didn't notice this before. I mean now that I know, it is the equivalent of you wearing Clark Kent glasses."

Meanwhile, Toshinori was a shaking mess, but it wasn't from fear, anger, or confusion. He could feel the massive blush on his face. 'C-crap she's grabbing my hair! Oh god, it feels so good, fuck! She doesn't know what this does to me.' If not for the loose pants adding extra space and his position on the ground she would have definitely seen the giant bulge in his pants. After letting go of his hair, he had to grit his teeth from the loss of pleasure. 'F-fuck I'm a going to hell! But that felt so amazing. I-I mmmmm…,' By now his face was indefinitely red. 'I want her to do that again.'

Izuku noticed his blush, but miss took it for a medical problem. "Toshi-kun your face is red, are you sick?" Her hand was then resting against his forehead. Toshinori wanted to bury his face into the ground he was so embarrassed.

"N-no… Aren't you even going to ask me about what just happened?!" Why hadn't she asked him the big questions yet? She just saw his big secret exposed or at least part of it.

By now Izuku remembered whose hair and face she was touching, backing away while blushing slightly. "Well I mean yes I am curious, but it's rude to ask questions someone clearly doesn't want to answer. So no I'm not going to ask, but if you want to tell me that is your choice." She then gave him a reassuring smile.

Toshinori didn't know how to feel about what she said. If this girl didn't surprise him during their first meeting, then she did now. 'I have a choice? Everyone usually demands an answer right away. Tsukauchi did when he found, and I see him as my own brother.'

Clearing his throat and standing off the ground. "I. Thank you -"

"You can call me Izuku." She began tapping her fingers together. "I think by now we are past formalities."

"Thank you, Izuku. I'd prefer not to talk about it, but with how kind you have been with me you at least deserve to know."

'Kind? What have I done that is so kind he is willing to tell me his big secret?'

"I'm not doing so well, you see. There has been a limit on how much I can use my power each day. Right now it is three hours at the most… if I'm lucky." He didn't mean to tell her the last part, but after letting it out, he couldn't stop. He also left out the part about his injury, he didn't need her to worry about it, or hear how he needed to stop being a hero because of it. 'I don't think she would tell me to stop even if I told her.'

Giving Toshinori her small but powerful smile, she stood up on her toes. Even though he was skinny now, he was still taller than her. She patted the top of his head lightly.

"Don't worry your secret's safe with me Toshi-kun. I promise." She understood the importance of keeping things secret. Hearing this was like a relief on him and while she could be lying something in him say otherwise.

Their little moment was interrupted, however, by a massive explosion off in the distance.

Toshinori turned to Izuku. "I have to go."

"No, I understand, please." She then extended her hand outward. "May I join you? Not to fight clearly, but to take notes?"

Glancing at the notebook, she was holding up. "Alright fine, but please stay out of trouble." He really wanted to tell her no, but this girl clearly wouldn't take that for an answer.

"I'll try too." With that, both took off running towards the burrowing smoke.

* * *

**(Market)**

On their way towards the smoke, Izuku started to think about what happened in the tunnel. The smile that was on her face before they left was now gone.

'I-I I'm an Obscurial ?' Transforming into an obscurial does not cause loss of memory like some might think, rather a loss of free will. Izuku was not an idiot, she knew what an obscurus was, having read many books about dark forces and creatures. Once she found out what her wand core was made of, she finally understood why her mother had been against her having the wand in the first place.

The more Izuku thought about it, the more light-headed and scared she became.

'But obscurus only form in children who have repressed their magic. I'm neither of those things.' As Izuku and Toshinori drew closer to the crowd of people, she remembered something from Defense Against the Dark Arts. 'It was always theorized an obscurus could form from repressed emotions and physical abuse, but it was just a theory.'

She could feel her magic fluctuating inside of her again as she thought about her current problem. 'N~no! I'm not about to transform here' Her body felt cold like before. 'Calm down, Izuku! Clam down. If you transform, you could end up killing everyone here.' There was no doubt in her mind that if she transformed into her obscurus form, everyone here would die, All Might included. As much as she loved the pro hero and how strong he was, no muggle would ever stand a chance against an obscurus. They are invincible in their obscurus form, and it was only through the eventual death of the host would the dark force stop.

50 years ago, a seven-year-old boy from India was found to be an Obscurial. Once the International Congress found out, they as sent auras from across the globe to stop it. The rampaging obscurus kill not only all the auras but virtually every muggle in the city including all the pro heroes there. Eventually, the child died because of the dark parasite inside him, and it was only through mass oblivations were the events that took place in India able to be forgotten by the world. The small city in India now lies under a powerful enchantment and has been removed from all muggle maps.

'Oh god, what if the Ministry finds out? No, nobody can know. I am a liability to the Statute of Secrecy and everyone around me. What do I do?' Looking up, Izuku finally realized they were at a large market area. Many pro heroes were trying to stop the fire, and whoever was inside the fire, but it was proving difficult. She could even see Mount Lady trying to get in, but because of her size, she was unable to less she destroy the entire market and all the people still trapped in the buildings.

"Please stay back!" The rescue hero Backdraft had created a guard area for the by standards. Looking around Izuku noticed All Might was leaning against a pole with his hand to his side.

'Is he out of breath? I know he said he only has three hours a day as a hero, but something se~.'

"Hey, there is a kid in there!"

Focusing a bit more trying to see through the smoke, the familiar sight of spiky blond hair appeared. 'I-is that Kacchan?'

She could see him wrapped up by the sludge villain she encountered earlier. Looking down, she noticed how her hand was starting to disintegrate into a black mist with flakes appearing. 'N-n-no! Nonononono not here not now!' Holding her hand to her stomach, she looked around her, trying to find a way to escape. She couldn't run away there were too many people in the way, she would change before she escaped. Apparition was also out of the question there people were touching her, and they would be dragged along too.

'Crap oh crap what do I do!?' Glancing back at the villain she realized there was only one option, lest she exposes magic and kills everyone around her. 'I'm gonna get my necked ringed for this but…' As fast as she could Izuku bolted over the guard line into the smoke and fire.

She could hear the sound of pros telling her to stop and come back. By now, almost her entire arm was gone. With a quick glance behind her, she snapped her fingers and muttered a spell to conceal the area. "_Nebulus_"

More smoke began to appear and block the view of Izuku and the sludge villain. 'Okay that they will probably think it is just from the fire. Crap oh crap my arm! This hurts so much!' She was nearing the villain and Kacchan.

The villain who was busy trying to take control of Bakugou looked up and noticed the girl from earlier. 'Oh SHIT, it is her! Fuck this I'm out!' Bakugou was currently unconscious because of the lack of oxygen and was thrown to the side by the villain.

By now the villain began backing away while pleading with the girl. "I'm sorry! Okay please j-just leave me alone! I let him go, don't kill me!" Izuku felt terrible for the villain, but it was the only way to stop her from transforming completely. The left half of her body was almost completely gone except for her leg and part of her face.

Behind Izuku, a certain blond hero was trying to reach them, but the smoke was making it hard to see.

Looking at her left side one last time she turned her transformed half towards the villain. The wispy black essence shot out of her body and towards the terrified villain. Once reaching him, the force of the obscurus blasted him into the air, which caused a powerful gust of wind. The sound of a distorted roar was audible to everyone, but they were still unable to see what was happening inside.

Outside of the smoke, everyone saw the villain flying up into the clouds while the force of wind blew past them. With the amount of energy from the punch and magic forced onto the villain's body, it had caused it to rain.

The rain came pouring down as the smoke from the are began to disappear, revealing All Might and the two kids. Bakugou had just started gaining consciousness while Izuku was sitting on the ground. Thankfully having releases such a large amount of magic on the villain it caused the obscurus to subside inside of her.

"Wow, he made it rain?" One of the Pro heroes said.

"That's crazy!"

"ALL MIGHT!" A fan began chanting.

The crowd of people began cheering for All Might having believed he punched the villain. Meanwhile, All Might was confused about what occurred with the sludge villain. He had raced into the smoke after seeing Young Midoriya run in towards the villain. To say he was pissed at her was an understatement, but it seems the other pro heroes beat him to it.

Both Kamui Woods and Death Arms were in front of her glaring.

"You idiot!" Kamui Woods yelled at her.

"You had no reason to put yourself in danger!" This time it was Death Arms.

Izuku felt so embarrassed while she was being yelled at by the pros. 'Oh man everyone's looking at me.' Looking at the two men in front of her and she felt mortified as they continued to call her stupid for what she did.

Glancing to the right, she could hear Kacchan getting praised for his bravery against the villain and how he used his quirk before she arrived. She could even hear one of the pro heroes asking him to be his sidekick down the road.

Looking forward she could now see All Might in the distance with a crowd of fans and reporters asking him questions. 'I bet he is furious with me. I can't go apologizing right now the last thing I want to hear is how stupid I was, from him and everyone around him.'

"You could have been killed! And don't think you are off the~"

Izuku let loose a groan as she put her hand to her mouth and began muttering under her breath. "_Confundus_" Both Kamui and Death Arms froze and began to look off into space not understand what was going on.

"Huh?" Kamui said.

"Ghihihi." Death Arms began giggling.

Getting up swiftly, Izuku began walking away while the two pros started recovering from the confundus charm. Have reached the alleyway she could already hear them questioning where she went.

* * *

**(A Little while Later)**

Izuku was currently walking towards her apartment with her head hung forward in disappointment. 'Ugh, I'm never gonna be able to live this down.'

"Deku!" A deep voice yelled out. Turning around, she noticed Kacchan running towards her.

"Kacchan?" What was he doing here?

Finally stopping a few feet in front of her, he hung his head low while glaring at the ground. "I didn't ask for your help! I was fine on my own. You're a quirkless loser who wouldn't even cut it as a damn rent-it cop!" He was now looking up at her with a deathly glare. "You did nothing to help. Nothing." With that, he turned around and stormed off.

Meanwhile, Izuku just stared at the ground with a blank expression. 'I guess I better get home and give up on my dreams then.' With her new discovery about being an obscurus, she held a firm belief her dreams of being a hero were over. As she began walking away, she prepared herself to apparate, but a particular yellow blur flew in front of her.

"I AM HERE!" All Might was now standing in front of her.

Normally Izuku would have a fangirl heart attack, and she kinda was, but with everything that has happened lately she had more important things to freak out about. She also felt a sense of dread upon seeing the man. 'Crap oh crap he is gonna yell at me for what I did, Isn't he?' The idea of your role model yelling at you was not something she wanted to hear. The worst part is she couldn't even tell him the reason why she ran into the fire, or what was happening to her.

Coming out of her intimate moment of sorrow, she noticed that he began… flexing?

* * *

**(Beforehand with All Might)**

All Might was currently surrounded by reporters and fans praising him for what he did. Yet every time he tried to say how it wasn't him who punched the villain, he was rudely interrupted. After seeing Izuku run into the fire toward the villain, he had been distraught over her safety, more so than most people.

'What the hell was she thinking! She could have been killed; there was no reason for her to run in there. But I gotta say she is strong and brave for what she did.' Glancing over from his fans, he noticed how she was being yelled at by Kamui and Death Arms. Yet, seeing the disheartened reaction on her face started to make him feel bad for the green-haired beauty. Beauty? If it was not for her that blond hair boy would probably be dead. That fact that he was receiving credit for her work made him feel bitter, the blond teen and him were being praised for doing practically nothing while she was over there still being shouted at.

All Might began to frown a bit at the two heroes near Izuku, 'The girl clearly knows what she did was wrong, you two are making fools of yourself for yelling at her now.' He then noticed something strange Izuku covered her mouth and looked like she was muttering something. Meanwhile, the two pros looked like they had lost their minds, Kamui was staring off into space while Death Arms was giggling like a schoolgirl. 'What's wrong with them?' Glancing back at Izuku, he noticed she was walking quickly away. He also saw the blond boy now chasing after her, but he had an irritating glare on his face. 'Why is that boy angry? If not for her, he'd be dead, but then again, everyone thinks I stopped the villain.'

Looking at the crowd of people in front of him, "Well it has been wonderful to see all of you, but I truly must be going! Have a plus ultra day everyone!" Feeling One for All coursing through him, he began running off in the direction of the two teens.

After finally catching up to the two, he noticed the blonde hair boy saying something to her, but he was too far away to hear it. 'These two clearly know each other, I wonder if he is thanking her for rescuing him?' Yet as the boy began marching away, he noticed how young Midoriya seemed upset. What did that boy say to her? The thought of her receiving any more insults today made him feel terrible, sure she did something stupid, but come on enough is enough.

'Jeez, what the hell is wrong with everyone! I get it she messed up, but there is no reason to kick her while she is down. I was gonna talk about what she did, but with how everyone is treating her...' Finally deciding to reveal himself he slid out in front of her.

"I am here!" Looking at her face, he was actually hoping to put a smile back on it, but instead, he noticed how she became more uncomfortable. Seeing her reaction actually started to make him feel upset. 'She shouldn't have a frown on her face it doesn't suit her… m-maybe I could make her blush.' The idea of seeing her face all red made what remained of his stomach tingle, even his hair began to twitch a little. 'N-now I'm just d-doing this so she can smile… yes, of course, nothing else.' He was trying to convince himself as he began flexing showing off all his muscles.

Glancing back at the girl he realized that he was getting the opposite reaction and she was just becoming more uncomfortable with each passing moment. All Might could feel himself actually wanting to pout, 'Aww shit that not what I was expecting. Come on I'm not leaving till I see you smile.' He then began to think about how he personally was causing her to be upset. No, he was All Might he made everyone happy, this lovely girl shouldn't be upset for doing the right thing.

'She probably thinks I'm gonna yell at her.' Again while he was annoyed at what she did the idea of yelling at such a generous, quiet girl didn't settle right with him. The more he thought about her facing any more ridicule today was actually starting to make him bitter. He wanted to see that smile put back on her face and those who were rude enough to tear it down deserved to be punched, that blonde boy included.

"H-Hi Tosh~ All Might, umm what are you doing here?" Izuku corrected herself quickly, knowing it wasn't safe to say his actual name aloud. All Might stopped his flexing and turned to the girl he still had a smile on his face. In truth, there was never a moment All Might wasn't smiling, and if he didn't, then it was extremely rare.

"HAHAHA! I' m~pfff" All Might transformed back into his skinny self all the while spewing blood from his mouth. What surprised All Might was how almost automatically Izuku was at his side trying to hold him up, she also had an anxious look on her face.

"Why are you spitting blood!?"

Wiping his mouth, "I umm its nothing young Midoriya, I came here so I could talk to you about what happened."

Even though Izuku was still holding him up, she avoided eye contact with him, "I'd rather not if you don't mind. Believe me, I know what I did was wrong and stupid." It sounded like she said another part under her breath, but he couldn't hear it.

"I'm not here to yell at you, I promise." Izuku looked at him with wide eyes. "I saw that Kamui and Death Arms were already giving you a firm talking to about it, so I think you've heard enough."

'Ya firm talking too' Izuku thought sarcastically, while she reminisced about all the different ways they called her stupid. Hearing it from Kacchan hurt, but from pro-heroes is far worse.

"I actually came to say that what you did was really impressive."

"R-really? How do you know it was me?" Oh man, did he see her?

"Well no, but that blonde kid was unconscious the entire time, and you were the only one close by to do such a thing. You did a good job, kid!" Toshinori finally got that smile from Izuku. 'Man I know I've said it before, but damn she puts my smile to shame.'

"T-thanks"

"I thought you said you were quirkless?" Toshi's question caused Izuku to tense up.

'Crap he remembers what I said on the train when we first met. I can't tell him what happened, and too many people know I'm a witch.' Looking at Toshinori one last time, she finally responded. "I-I guess it finally manifested a little while ago, but I can't control it." Nor did she want too.

'Her quirk is so similar to mine, perhaps she could use some training?' Letting go of Izuku, he turned to the girl. "Well with a quirk, so similar to mine, how would you like some proper training with it? I mean you do want to be a hero, right?" Toshinori wanted to laugh when he saw her reaction.

"Y-you wa-want to t-train me?" She was turning into a stuttering mess. "N-not that I'm not g-reatful, but why? You have more important things that train someone you hardly know. A-also someone else already promised to train me."

Toshinori felt slightly jealous upon hearing this. 'What she already has a trainer? Who? Why not leave them and let me train you?' The last question in his mind made him blush. "Well, how about a second trainer?"

If someone had told her by the end of the day All Might, the symbol of peace, wanted to be her personal trainer she would have called them insane, but here he was asking almost begging to be her trainer. Izuku felt like her heart would explode from her chest. _All Might wanted to train her!_

Trying to calm herself down, "Alright, I'll let you be my second trainer, but on one condition."

All Might looked at her with a raised brow. 'I'm offering to train her, but I have to agree to something?'

"And what would that be?"

"You have to start eating healthier, you are far too skinny, and I'm not about to let you die from starvation, so I'm putting you on a strict diet."

Toshinori couldn't help but smile at hearing this. She really cared about his health, so much so that he would have to start eating more under her supervision. Part of him wanted to tell her the real reason he was so skinny, but at the same time, he didn't want her to be grossed out and scared because of his wound. He did not want her to know how broken he was.

"Okay I can agree to that, but umm my stomach is… smaller than average, so I can't actually eat much."

"I can work with that, meet me tomorrow at the SoHo apartments." She then pointed to the apartment buildings over in the distance. "You rehabilitation starts now!"

Seeing her reaction caused him to start laughing aloud while transforming back into his muscle form. He then noticed a light blush on her cheeks. Probably from embarrassment, but who cares he got her to blush, and it made his stomach tingle.

* * *

After arriving home, Izuku sat down on the couch and thought about all the events that had happened today. It had now finally sunken in her current problem with being an obscurial.

Getting up, she raced towards the bathroom and emptied the contents of her stomach into the toilet. 'Oh god, why me?' By now, tears had threatened to fall down her face. 'What do I do? What would mom think? Sensei? Everyone? No, nobody can know I just need to find out how to get rid of it without killing myself in the process.'

After throwing up, she looked at her hands and realized something. 'I used two spells today without a wand, and my hands are completely fine. D-does that mean that the reason I couldn't use wandless magic was because of the obscurus? How long has it been inside of me? How long do I have before it kills me?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter I know I did. I bet none of you were expecting any of this to happen huh?
> 
> For those of you that don't know the difference between on obsurus and an obscurist is. An Obscurus is the actual dark parasite that has formed inside of a witch or wizard. An Obscurial is what you call a person who has the parasite inside of them.
> 
> Also I know Izuku was not freaking out like a fangirl like in the anime, but she isn't 14. She knows how to act accordingly around others. What do you guys think of All Might? I've always seen him as a big overprotective teddy bear.
> 
> I wonder what All Might wrote in her notebook?


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Warning: This chapter does contain sexual content. If you are uncomfortable with that I highly recommend stopping here.

**Chapter 15**

All for One groaned as he opened his eyes. The light from the horizon was shining into his bedroom. He had recently decided to move the location of his base to a tall tower situated in the middle of Tokyo. Having purchased it over a year ago he conducted a lot of underground operations from it, he felt it was now the best place to call home.

Sitting up, the black blanket fell from his upper torso exposing his chest. Recently his quirk had been calming down and had begun receding back into his body. He no longer needed to conceal his hand. Lifting his hand to his neck, he began rubbing out a kink that formed during his sleep. Recently he had been getting restless nights sleep and always woke up aching.

All for One glanced at the monitors to the far side of the room. He used these to talk with his associates and followers across the world. Gazing down a bit more towards the oak desk did he see the gift from Izuku.

Putting his feet on the soft carpet, he lifted himself up out of bed. Currently, the only form of clothing on his body was a pair of black boxer briefs. He should really find more colors to wear besides black. Walking over towards the desk, he grasped the glass case containing the liquid luck.

All for One began to smile as he looked over the thoughtful gift from his little one. 'Liquid Luck?' A deep rumble started to form in his chest, 'Oh my little witch you've healed me, literally given me bottled luck, and stood by me without resentment.' His eyes began to dilate the more he thought about Izuku. 'You would have made a fine addition to my ranks. Your intelligence is beyond what any have ever seen in this world. You are inordinately kind. Beautiful.'

He didn't know what caused it, but Izuku did not have the body of a 14-year-old. No, she looked like a fully developed woman who seemed to be in her twenties.

Gazing over to his massive bed, All for One felt himself grow extremely hot. 'My sweet little one, you would be so small on my bed…' he found himself growing incredibly hard. 'So small and delicate. You would also look so wonderful wearing my shirt.' The thought of Izuku wearing his white dress shirt while having a blush on her face flooded his dark mind. 'You'd look so perfect sleeping against me… keeping my bed warm… panting.' His quirk had activated, causing his eyes to start glowing red while black sparks shot around him. His heart was pulsating inside of his chest, and it felt amazing.

At first, All for One tried to deny what this feeling was, but he knew lying to himself was dangerous. Every time he saw Izuku, his heart would begin beating faster, and when she smiled at him, it felt like it skipped a beat. He desired to hold her close to his chest while she began blabbing her thoughts aloud. Listen to her explain how much she loved magic while she brewed her potions. The need to feel her soft hands run through his hair while she asked him how his day was. Kissing her till they both were left breathless. He was in love with her, there was no more denying it. After being alive for over 300 years, he had a firm grasp on understanding his emotions. While he had not felt this before, not even with his own family. He knew these were the signs of being in love… and it felt divine. It was as if he found eternal food that will satisfy his hunger for quirks.

"Izuku," how he loved saying her name "you've unknowingly burrowed your way into a dark cave with a ferocious monster," A grin formed on his face. "But don't worry, he won't harm you. You've taken so much care for him, much more than he has received in a lifetime, he will never let you go. You'll know only happiness with him… pleasure. You will never leave, not that you would ever want to. I'll make sure of it."

Walking into his bathroom, he turned the on the shower and let it heat up a bit. Removing the little clothing he had, he stepped in and let the hot water run down his back. Leaning his arm and head across the wall, he still couldn't stop thinking about Izuku. His entire body felt sensitive as he stood there.

'How I wish you were right here with me Izuku. I'd show you how much you mean to me.' The thought of her naked against his shower wall popped into his head. 'Fuck! I want to take you against this wall, have you see stars and scream my name in ecstasy… my name? She doesn't know it then again no one does.' Looking down All for One saw his aching dick. Reaching down, he slowly grasped it, causing pleasure to shoot across his body. "Ghah!" He was unable to stop the deep grunt from escaping. Jerking his hand back and forth slowly, he felt like he was about to collapse from the pleasure. 'Izuku~ugh god I never k-new how a-amaz~gah this felt.' He wasn't new to pleasuring himself, and he definitely wasn't a virgin, but the pleasure he felt while thinking of his Izuku drove him insane.

Moving his hand faster, he felt his quirk activating again. 'F~fuck! Th-this is~ugh isn't enough,' By now All for One's eyes were shining red while the water that hit him instantly turned into steam. 'I~I need my-m little one, my Izuku... my witch.' He fantasized having her against his shower walls, arms wrapped around his neck, kissing her till she ran out of breath, fucking her inner walls raw.

Now going at an inhuman pace, he felt himself reaching his climax. He was nothing but a panting, shaking mess. Finally, the last of his lustful thoughts consumed him as he came against his shower wall, thinking only of Izuku.

His eyes were continuously glowing red as he leaned back against the shower wall, trying to recover. Black bolts of electricity shot out, and around him, it was as if they were searching for something. With a shaken hand, he turned off the shower and began drying himself off.

Walking back into his room All for One found himself… unsatisfied, he needs more it was in his nature to have something fully, not partially. Heading towards his closet, he saw the many suits black suits that were exactly the same. Today was the day he began training with Izuku, and as much as he fancied wearing these suits training someone in one would be hard. Glancing around his closet one last time, he finally decided on what he would wear today.

After putting his clothes on, he couldn't help but feel slightly strange. 'Hmmm even when I trained Tomura I had a suit on. It seems I'm now starting to break old habits.'

Walking back over to his desk, he saw the old photo frame that was faced down. Reaching forward, he lifted the frame up, and it showed a worn, but preserved picture. It displayed two teenage boys next to each other, both were smiling while standing in front of a small house. "Hm those were simple times weren't they brother." The men in the photo were him and his brother as teenagers. He was 18 at the time while his brother was 16.

Thinking about his brother, All for One found himself frowning. "Idiot. I tried to protect you from the world, you were all I had left. If I wanted to become a hero, I could have been one, but if you want to protect people, sometimes you have to be an even worse villain. You knew so little about the world of quirks. Then you had to go and betray me…" Letting out a slight laugh. "Guess I knew little about the world we live in too. An entire world of magic was hidden under our noses."

All for One then began to think about what he knew about magic from Izuku. At first, he believed it was simple wand-waving and reciting words, but she showed him how this was not the case. The movement of your wand, the pronunciation of words, as well as focusing on a key point all mattered. Even then, that does not explain the complexity of magic.

After being exposed to magic and its wonders, All for One can definitely say he was curious about it. The expansion of Izuku's backpack was mind-boggling and how some protective enchantments worked compared to others. She even showed him a book on advanced potion making, which was beyond his intelligence, and he had a firm understanding of physics and chemistry. Yet, even though he did not understand the subject seeing Izuku happy about it was all that mattered.

'I am no fool. Magic would clearly win against quirks. We think we have a firm grasp on our powers and the world, but to witches and wizards we are probably buffoons.' All for One was not mad by his statement, in fact, he would agree with it. Their society treats quirkless people like the plague and sees them as hindrances. The more he thought about it, the more his temper began to peek. 'Little one told me wizards can't use magic in public and try to say it is a quirk. Hmm, I wonder how much of their kind is silently looked down upon and forced to deal with it.' In all sincerity, All for One felt bad for Izuku and her kind. It is unfair that they should have to hide their entire society away, living in constant fear of magic being exposed and then become hunted like animals.

Setting down the picture of his brother, he began his long day of checking in on his different associates and bases around the world. He was going to meet Izuku at Dagoba Beach at one. He still had a few hours left.

Remembering what he had done in the shower, a rare thing happened All for One began to blush.

* * *

Izuku was putting together a simple meal for Toshinori, he would be arriving any minute. She was making him Soba Noodles. Making the food without magic was relatively easy, her mother taught her how to cook for herself long ago. As she put the finishing touches on the food, she heard a knock at her front door. Looking down at the meal, she put the finishing touches on it before pulling out her wand. A white mist shot out of her wand and seeped into the food, both increasing the nutrition and calories. Putting too much magic in food can cause it to taste terrible, so you could only focus on one aspect of improving it. Taste or nutrition.

Turning away, she gave her wand another wave and let the food carry itself over to the table. Arriving at the door, she opened it and was greeted by the sight of a familiar blond-haired man.

When Izuku opened the door for him, Toshinori felt like his jaw had dropped off. Izuku was wearing a dark green outfit that was… kinda strange. Little did he know she was wearing a witches outfit that she bought last week. Yet, even if the outfit was weird, she looked stunning in it. 'I know she is 14 or so, but jeez she looks like a fully grown woman. I think Midnight would be jealous.'

"Tosh-kun I'm glad you could make it! So are you ready for Izuku's rehabilitation?" The question made Toshinori feel bubbly inside.

"Made sure not to eat, per your request." He then felt her grab his skinny hand and pull him inside. As he passed through the doorway, he noticed black marking on the inside of the doorframe. Scratch marks from the door, maybe? As he entered the apartment, his body felt like it was being compressed by some invisible force before it let up.

'Strange. Probably just the pressure change between rooms?' While walking down the hall, Toshinori noticed how cozy the apartment felt. 'Lot more life in her apartment than mine… is it me or does this place seem way bigger on the inside?' Taking a whiff of the air, the smell of food hit his nose, causing his stomach, surprisingly, to rumble.

"I guess you really didn't eat anything this morning?" She said while looking back at him. He felt his face beginning to heat up. Once they entered the living room, he noticed a medium size portion of food set up for him. It was Soba Noodles one of his favorites. After sitting down, his mouth began to water from the sight of the food it looked and smelled delicious, and he had not even taken a bite yet.

Toshinori groaned in pleasure at the sight of the food. 'Ugh, Man I think the last time I had a home cook meal was years ago… usually, I would go out for food, and my culinary skills suck.' Looking back up, he noticed Izuku was sitting across from him with her own plate of food. Did she not eat?

"Hope you don't mind me eating. I haven't had anything today either." Well, that answered his question. Taking a bite of the food, Toshinori was sure he had died and gone to heaven. The food tasted better than anything he could get at a five-star restaurant… and he knew a lot of them.

'I didn't know young Midoriya was such a wonderful cook! I don't think I will be able to go back to my ramen packets or frozen foods.' Taking another bite. 'Ugh~ Nope definitely not.' While he was eating, he decided he should start asking Izuku some questions and get some of the awkward silence out of the air.

"So tell me young Midoriya. When did you learn to be such an outstanding cook?" His question made her blush as she chewed quietly on her own food.

"W~well I don't see myself as an outstanding cook, but I learned from my mother."

"Then remind me to thank her." Glancing around the apartment. "Hey, where is your mother by the way? Or your father?"

"Ummm" Izuku was a bit timid. "Well, my parents are currently in England. My father got blown up from a land mine and is receiving 'Special' treatment. My mother is there watching over him."

That was definitely not the answer he had been expecting. 'I lost my stomach and some organs I can only imagine what remains of her father.'

"I don't mean to be blunt, but why aren't you there with them? Also how long have you been living by yourself?"

"My mother wanted me to come, but we both agreed it was better. I stay in Japan. As for the second part of your question… I've been on my own since the day I met you on the train actually." Izuku was now avoiding eye contact. Talking about her family while trying to not give any clues about magic was hard.

Toshinori was lost in thought. 'Wait if she is underage shouldn't she have a guardian? Then again, she does seem like she can take care of herself.' Finishing the last of his food, he looked back at Izuku. 'I~I don't know what it is, but that was without a doubt the best meal I've had in years.' A light blush appeared on his face while his bangs began twitching slightly. 'I~ugh mmmm… I wonder if she has anymore?' Usually, he could only have small portions of food, and he had just had a medium size plate, but he still wanted more.

Clearing his throat. "T~that was really good! Ummm," Izuku noticed he seemed embarrassed, and his bangs were shaking. "You wouldn't happen to have any more, would you?"

"OH! I'm glad you like it. Yes, there is some more in the kitchen." Before he could get up, he found Izuku in front of him, giving him a strange look.

'W~what? Do I have something on my face?' He thought and whipped the corners of his mouth involuntarily. However, he found Izuku lightly pulling on both of his bangs, making him shiver in ecstasy. 'W~W~what the hell is she gah! She is so gentle with them. Does she know what she is doing? She has too right?'

Izuku kept tugging on his bangs, analyze them with a giant smile on her face. "Toshi-kun I don't know if you know, but your bangs seem to twitch." She then began giggling at this newfound discovery. "Oh, you're like a bunny! A big yellow bunny!"

Toshinori was a shaking mess. 'A~A b~bun-bunny!?' He had never even thought of such a thing and hearing it from her made his heart pound profusely in his chest. As Izuku continued to play with his bangs, utterly unaware of what it did to him, Toshinori was biting his lip, trying to suppress a moan. 'Gha! This is a joke, some cruel joke!' He began to look over Izuku's breathtaking features, 'H~how can someone be so… Ugh please pull harder! N~no I fuck! How can someone be so fucking beautiful at such a young age? God if she wasn't so young, or I was younger, I'd kiss those sweet lips over and over again.' He wanted to slam his head into the Earth for his perverted thoughts about Izuku.

Once Izuku let go of his bang it took every ounce of All Might's power not to grab her hands and force them back. 'Fuck! I'm going to Hell I know it! Ugh~I-I have to get her to do that again i~it feels too good to give up.' As sick and perverted as he knew it was Toshinori couldn't give it up he needed that feeling again. Izuku had already grabbed his plate and went to give him another serving. Leaving him alone.

As he sat there, another perverted thought came to his mind, of him being in his muscle form and Izuku played with his bangs while calling him a bunny. Allowing himself to indulge a bit, he thought more about this perverted thought. Izuku having green bunny ears and a cottontail while being snuggled up against his massive form. 'Sh-She's so tiny compared to me. D-do I have a size kink?' Another image of her wearing his old letterman jacket from U.A. popped into his mind. 'That would be such a wonderful sight to see… No! I need to stop this now! I'm acting like a damn teenage boy. Midoriya is far too young for such things.'

Izuku finally returned from the kitchen and noticed how red-faced Toshinori was. 'Is he sick?' Setting his second serving down, she went back to sitting across from him. 'His bangs look like they are puffing out. Oh, it is just like a bunny that's so adorable!'

He came out of his sinful thoughts of Izuku and realized his second serving was in front of him. "T~thank you. So on to more important matters. When are you training with your… Sensei? I think you called him that."

"Well, Sensei and I agreed to train on Friday each week. He is swamped with work, so I can't train with him all the time. Today is actually the first day we start my training." Izuku was beaming upon saying this. Toshinori, on the other hand, looked irritated.

'I would be a far better teacher then this Sensei. I could teach her all there is to know about being a hero. Also is this Sensei of hers even a pro hero? Probably not, but I feel like he is going to waste her time with training.' He then turned his attention back to Izuku. "Well, I can train you on Mondays and Wednesdays, if that is fine with you?"

"Mondays and Wednesdays? Hmmm Okay! That works for me. Can I ask you something?"

He raises a brow. "Yes"

"As I said before, I am really grateful that you want to train me but…" She looked somewhat embarrassed.

"Yes? Come now young Midoriya you have nothing to fear."

"Well, you're a pro hero, the number one pro hero as a matter of fact. Don't you think your time is more precious than training me? Also, why me? I'm not special."

He smiled after hearing her concerns. "Now what you did going into that fire was wrong, but," He held up a finger "risking your life to save others even if it costs you everything is what it means to be a real hero. You knew the risks running in there, and you actually handled it pretty well." He was now pointing at her with a semi-serious face. "But I better not see you do that ever again." Another reason he wanted to train her is because of how much she reminded him of himself.

Izuku began tucking her head away like a turtle. "O~okay again sorry about that… I had a reason too." The last part she said under her breath, but unfortunately, Toshinori heard it.

'She had a reason too? What could that possibly be? Attention? No, I don't take her as that type of person. I'll have to ask her later.'

After breaking the ice between them a bit more, they began discussing simpler things. What is your favorite food? Hobby? Sport? Simple stuff. Before long Izuku realized it was 12 o'clock and she had to meet Sensei at the beach in an hour.

"As much as I would love to stay and chat All Might-san I have to meet Sensei in an hour." Hearing Izuku use his hero name made his knees shake a bit.

Looking at the clock, he realized how much time has passed between the two. If he was honest, he didn't want to stop. Talking with her was so delightful, and the fact she had to go see this Sensei made him jealous. 'Ugh, I was having such a wonderful time with young Midoriya… perhaps I can get her to stay just a bit longer.' Channeling One for All he began to bulk up into his muscle form. Izuku was turned away from him while he changed. Sneaking up behind her, he bent down to her level and waited for her to turn around.

After putting the last of her stuff into her bag, Izuku began to walk backwards without turning her head. Not looking where she was going she turned her head forward and was startled to find All Might in front of her. Not expecting the man to be right there, she walked into his broad chest and supported herself by grabbing his shoulders. Now having fallen into his chest, she couldn't help but blush at the feeling of his muscles pushing against the front of her body.

'O-oh my. I knew he was strong and had a lot of muscles but… is he flexing his chest?' looking at his face in surprise, she was greeted with All Mights warm smile.

"Enjoying yourself young Midoriya? Hahahaha!" All Might began laughing upon seeing her embarrassed reaction. He had just wanted to scare her a bit, but having her literally walk into his chest was far better. Izuku began blushing even harder as she felt herself vibrate from his loud and deep laugh. As he continued to laugh, he could not see the playful glare on her face. All Might found his throat lock up as soon as Izuku grabbed his two long bangs into one hand. Like a hunter would when holding a rabbit by its ears.

"C~come on you big rabbit I~I have to get going and so do you." She was still somewhat embarrassed because she basically felt up her favorite hero. Dragging him by the hair, she pulled them towards the front door. All Might just walked along, allowing his hair to be tugged on by the young girl.

All Might had a massive blush on his cheeks as Izuku dragged him by the hair. 'Ahah~god if i~if this is my punishment for being bad… I better do it more often. Fuck I'm a weirdo.' he could feel a bulge forming in his pants. 'C~crap! I can't let her see this. She would run straight to the cops. I can see the headlines now 'All Might arrested for being a pervert."

Once they finally reached the outside, Izuku let go of his hair, but when she turned around, she saw he was still leaning down and had a blush on his face. The two bangs she had just let go of were now visibly shaking and puffing up.

"Uhh, are you okay All Might-san? Your hair is puffing up… Ghihihi Oh you are like a rabbit!" She then began laughing at how much he reminded her of a giant rabbit. "Would you like a carrot?" The face he made was priceless.

All Might was beyond embarrassed as she laughed at him and offered him an invisible carrot. His entire body felt hot, and hearing Izuku's laughter made it worse. 'I~I have to go now!' "Thank you for the food!" Using his speed, he was gone before Izuku could even blink.

In a few minutes, All Might finally reached the safety of his apartment and slammed the door shut. He could not stop himself as he leaned against the door panting, or the indescribable pleasure he felt in his pants. His bangs were fully puffed up and demanded to be touched again, but not by himself. 'W~what the hell is wrong with me?' He ran his hand behind his head, the short blond hair was slightly messy. 'I~I need to stop acting like this, especially around young Midoriya. I need to take a cold shower and clear my head.'

After taking his long cold shower, he realized he was going to have to head to his hero agency today. Might Tower. It was one of the tallest building in all of Japan. 'I wonder what young Midoriya would think if she saw my agency? I hope she doesn't think I'm some rich snob.' His tower was beyond elegant, and people across the world have come to try and see inside of it. Sometimes he felt it the tower was a bit... much. There was a statue of himself on the top floor that was enormous, and he despised it. It made him feel like a self-centered prick who loved to show off his wealth and power. The only reason he had it was because Sir Night eye had it built for him as a birthday present.

'I really hope young Midoriya doesn't ever go there. I'd hate for her to treat me differently because of all of that stuff.' He had lost so many 'friends' over the years because of his influence as All Might.

The one thing he did like about his tower was his office. It was the only place besides his apartment where he could be left alone. Yet, as he sat there on his couch, he couldn't help but feel... lonely. He was used to being isolated from others even as a child, but after having talked to Izuku, he couldn't help want her attention. She was one of those people who was very easy to talk to.

All Might then started to think about this Sensei that was training her. 'I was having such a great time with her today, why can't this Sensei just leave her alone. Wait what the hell am I saying, she can hang out with whoever she likes.' Yet, the more he thought about it, the more insecure he became. Seeing Izuku smile every time she mentioned this Sensei irritated him and he didn't know why. 'Why can't Izuku just train with me full time? Does she smile that brightly when she thinks about me?' Izuku has known this Sensei longer than him, and as much as he hated to admit it, he resented this man for it. The idea that someone else was on better terms with her made him feel... jealous. Jealous because for the first time in his life he found someone who cared more about himself rather than his title as All Might. While there were people like Tsukouchi and Nezu who cared about him, Izuku was different.

'No, I am not jealous of this Sensei. So what if this guy has known young Midoriya longer.' He bangs unknowingly began to twitch in a fury. His eyes became dilated, and he began gritting his teeth. 'I am not jealous someone else has my little green bunny's attention. _My bunny_.'

* * *

**(Dagobah Beach)**

Apparating to the beach, Izuku waited quietly for Sensei to arrive. Hearing the sound of shuffling, Izuku turned her head and felt like her eyes were going to pop out of their sockets. Sensei was standing at the edge of her enchantment clearly waiting for her.

Sensei was not wearing his black suit. Instead, he wore a black tank top, which exposed his arms, grey sweatpants that loosely hung to him, and a pair of combat boots. What surprised her the most was how much muscle Sensei had, 'I thought he was bulky because of the suits he wears… I guess I was wrong.' As she walked towards the end of the enchantment, she couldn't stop herself from blushing as she checks out his physique. 'Jeez, I never knew how… handsome Sensei was. His wife or girlfriend sure is lucky.' To Izuku a guy as handsome as Sensei couldn't be single. It would be like saying All Might was. She continued to blush as she finally reached the end of the enchantment around Dagobah Beach.

Giving herself a quick pep talk, she reached out, pushing her hand through the invisible shield and tapped Sensei on the shoulder. Feeling a tapping sensation on his shoulder, Sensei turns his head and noticed... an arm? It was floating in mid-air and going to a white and gold mist. Izuku's head then popped out of the enchantment, surprising him.

"Hi, Sensei! Sorry if I spooked you," She then started looking at the parts of the enchantment that were visible on her. "I put up a protective enchantment around the beach a while back… so nobody could see me use magic."

All for One smiled upon hearing this. 'I expect nothing, but the best from you little one.' Without saying a word, he walked into the enchantment and finally saw Izuku. His throat locked up once he saw her attire. While it was nothing special except for a simple pair of gym clothes, it did allow him to see the curves of her body. He could feel his body beginning to heat up as lustful thoughts from this morning played in his head again. 'No. I have no time to indulge is such… wonderful fantasies.' Her smile definitely wasn't helping. 'Ugh god help me. My little one is about to drive me to insanity.'

"So little one are you ready to begin your training?"

"Yes!" Izuku then gave him a smile.

Sensei chuckled inwardly at her enthusiasm. "Well prepare yourself Izuku my training will not be a walk in the park and will be harder than anything they could teach you at U.A."

For the next few hours, Izuku began the hardest training of her life. Moving heavy objects without magic, hundreds of push-ups, and everything in-between. During her training All for One believed she would have started complaining about how ruthless his exercises were, or only allowing her a few moments of rest. Tomura complained nonstop during his training, but he didn't hear a peep from Izuku even though he could tell how tired she was. At the very least, during her training, everything she did, he did. It was his firm belief if you are to put someone through Hell, you must endure it with them.

Izuku was currently leaning against an old oven. "Okay" She sounded like she was out of breath. "That was a lot harder than I expected Sensei." Her head was now turned to his, he just held a smirk on his face. "But I'm so glad I am finally getting proper training."

"I must say little one you have surprised me today."

"R~really?" It was always helpful to hear these compliments from him.

"Indeed. I had actually expected you to start complaining halfway through."

"You can thank my old potions professor for that. His punishments were… well, no offense Sensei you are like a friendly cat compared to him."

"Is that so?" He doubted it but was curious. "And what was so terrible about this professor?"

"Don't get me wrong I admire professor Snape! He taught me everything about potions, but his punishments were terrible. One student had to clean the scales on a dragon but without any cleaning material. He had another student replant mandrakes without earmuffs. I had to clean all the cauldrons in his lab for a month." Izuku then gave a little shudder. "Believe me cleaning a cauldron is a lot harder than it looks, and he had hundreds of them."

'This Professor Snape sounds like an interesting fellow.' All for One walked over towards Izuku and leaned down in front of her. "I'm guessing these were some of his lighter punishments?" She nodded her head slightly. "Never the less you have done a fantastic job on your training today little one, far better than those I've taught in the past." Even though it was getting dark, he was still able to see the blush that began to appear on Izuku's face. 'Little one it is so easy to make you blush… I don't ever want that to change. In fact, I would love to see you blush for an entirely different reason.' Looking over Izuku, he found his fingers twitch again, wanting to run through her long green hair. 'Little one is far too young for the activities I have in mind… but I can wait. Four years is but a blink of an eye to me. Once she turns 18, I don't think I will be able to hold myself back.' He wanted the girl in front of him. She made him feel incredibly warm inside, and she still stuck by him even after she learned about him being a villain. He would be an idiot to let such a person slip through his fingers. Over 300 years of being alive, one comes to understand their emotions fairly well, and he knew what he wanted, why lie to himself saying he did not have feeling for the young woman.

"Sensei are you okay?" Izuku asked as she looked over his face. He had a feral look, like an animal who was hunting and it was beginning to worry her.

"Of course, little one. Now I think it is time we left. Would you like me to walk you home?"

"I'd love that, but I'm a little too tired to start walking, I think I'll just apparate home."

"Apparate?" What is that?

Izuku stood up and walked close to Sensei. "Would you like to see?" Showing different forms of magic to him was the best, especially when she sees his reaction. After getting a slight nod, she did something he did not expect. Izuku wrapped her arms around his midsection and gave him a tight hug. 'Wow, Sensei sure is built. No bad thought, Izuku!'

Sensei was surprised to have her hug him, but he wasn't about to complain. In fact, because he was not wearing a suit like usual, it allowed him to feel the excellent form of her body. His hands instantly wrap around her waist, pulling her closer, her head pushed into his chest. "I appreciate the hug little one, but~"

"Suck in your gut."

'What why would I~' Before he could finish his thought, he found himself being whirled around. Light flew past him as he felt his body being stretched and crushed. Eventually, the whirling stopped, and he began blinking trying to get his eyes to adjust to the light. His stomach felt terrible. Looking around, he noticed they were in the middle of Izuku's apartment.

"You handled that pretty well Sensei! Most people vomit their first time." Glancing down, he noticed Izuku was still in his arms. Not wanting to seem weak in front of his little one he forced the bile in the back of his throat down.

"That was very nauseating." His mind felt weak from the swirling, and he could stand most things.

"Your body has never apparated before, but if we do it again, you won't feel as sick I promise." Letting go of him, she began tapping her fingers together. She had just felt Sensei's extremely well-built body, and the scary thing for her was how much she liked it. "Sorry about the hug. I didn't want you to get splinched."

"Splinched?"

"Apparition is basically teleportation. While it is handy if you don't know what you're doing, it could kill you easily. Splinching is when a part of you is left behind, or lost in between. I held on to your body just as a precaution… I'd feel terrible if I accidentally hurt you."

Hearing this made him melt inside. His little one was always so thoughtful about the safety of others. "I know you would never hurt me on purpose little one, and even if you did, I would never be mad with you." Without her permission, he pulled her into another hug. His right hand rubbing the top of her head. "You are extremely kind Izuku." As he held her tiny form close to his chest, Izuku failed to notice his eyes glowing brightly. 'You would make for an outstanding successor.'

* * *

**(Earlier)**

Tomura Shigaraki was waiting. He was currently leaning against the wall, folding his arms together. Sensei would be leaving his tower any minute, and he was going to follow him. He would find out who was controlling his master. If there is one thing All for One taught him, it was how to stay low.

'Master should have left by now.' He was staring at the front entrance. 'Why hasn't he left? Sensei is always punctual who…' his thoughts were cut short when he saw Sensei walk out on. It took Shigaraki a few seconds to recognize him. He was not wearing his suit, in fact, he never went anywhere without his suit on. 'M-master? What has happened to you!' This was proof someone was controlling his master. All for One was not someone to change his look for anyone.

Since most people did not know All for One's face, even the pros, it was safe for him to walk around. He only had to watch out for a few pro-heroes mainly All Might.

For the next hour, he followed his master, making sure to stick to the shadows. He had to stay a few feet away from him because of his sixth sense quirk. It allowed him to see anyone around him, but Tomura knew this. He knew everything about his master, and it was time he put that knowledge to the test.

Eventually, he found himself at Dagoba Beach. 'Why has master gone here?' He started scratching his neck in agitation. He would find the person who has corrupted his master and slaughter them.

Looking back up, he noticed Sensei was leaning against a pile of garbage, clearly waiting. From his current position, he could only see the left half of his master's body. He noticed… something? There was an arm appearing out of thin air, with white mist surrounding it. His master had not seen it yet. No! No! his master noticed everything. He would never let his guard down.

The arm then tapped Sensei on the shoulder. 'S~someone touched master!? No-no-no! Sensei would never allow it!' Finally, the moment Tomura was waiting for a face appeared, but he could only see half of it from his position. It was clearly a girl, and she had green hair.

A crooked smile appeared on his face as he looked over the girl's appalling hair color. He despised the color green. His master then grabbed the girls hand and walked forward… disappearing. What quirk was this? It doesn't matter, he found the girl who was corrupting his Sensei.

He then began chuckling like a maniac. 'HeHe! I found you! I'll make you beg for death! I'll rip that ugly green hair from your head with my bare hands! You will wish you had never touched my master!' Many ways of torturing the girl appeared in his mind. Once he has rescued his master, they will both show her how pathetic her attempts of controlling Sensei were. This would all have to wait, unfortunately. His master was strong and under someone else's control, and he could not do this alone.

"I've finally found the green bug that needs to be exterminated… Ghihi!" He began scratching himself in excitement.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all for this chapter, folks! As you can see, there is going to be some very… sexual language in this story. Again if you are uncomfortable with that, I would recommend stopping here.
> 
> Poor All Might he feels so confused about what is happening to himself. Don't worry there will be many more moments with All Might and just as much… intimate moments. Also Might Tower, I actually saw a picture of it from the Manga, and it made me realize how rich All Might is. I wonder how much Izuku makes at the Ministry?
> 
> Next is Sensei. With as long a life as his, I would not find it surprising that he knows how he feels about Izuku. Being the gentleman that he is, I'm glad he's waiting till Izuku is older before he tries any funny business… little does he know.
> 
> Tomura. What are you planning?


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**(Izuku's Apartment)**

"So Toshi-Kun are you starting to feel any better?" Izuku asked as she took another bite of the white rice she made for them.

"To be honest, I am. Apparently, I've gained a few pounds back thanks to you." He responded, his bangs vibrated happily as he stared at Izuku, who was smiling brightly at him.

It has been five months since they began Izuku's training and All Might's rehabilitation. The U.A. entrance exam was in a few days, and she was nervous. Years of waiting and sacrifice for this moment, she couldn't afford to screw it up.

Looking up from her food, she began blushing as she remembered an embarrassing moment when they trained. Especially the second week in.

**Flashback (Second week of training)**

"All Might-san what are you doing?" Having just finished her training routine, she noticed that All Might was turned away from her. They were at an unenchanted part of Dagobah Beach.

Hearing his little bunny's voice, All Might began blushing furiously before he turned towards her. 'I can't believe I'm actually doing this, but I~I need this so much.' The first thing she noticed when he turned towards her was something pink in one of his bangs.

"Young Midoriya!" He began enthusiastically, but there were also traces of embarrassment. "You've down fabulous on your training today." He was pulling on his hair trying to get whatever was in it.

"All Might-san do you have something~," looking a bit closer Izuku realized what he was pulling on. "Do you have gum in your hair?" He kept pulling on it getting it smeared across more of his bang. He was currently sitting down in his muscle form and had an enormous blush on his face. Racing forward, his bunny grabbed his hand and pulled it from his hair. "All Might-san stop that you're going to ruin your hair like that. Here let me help you." Stepping up on her toes, she began picking the gum out of his hair. As gross as it was, she knew the pain of trying to get gum out of your hair alone. There have been many occasions where Kacchan put gum in her hair as a joke.

All Might, on the other hand, was biting his bottom lip, trying to suppress a deep moan. 'Little Doe that feels incredible.' Pulling his hair apart, she began focusing on individual strands, pinching her fingers on one she ran it to the end, getting some gum off in the process. All Might was now shaking violently in pleasure and was unable to stop the bulge in his pants. Izuku was standing in front of him, his head pulled towards her chest. From this position, she was unable to see the bulge forming inside his sweatpants. 'I chose the wrong day to wear sweatpants.' Another hair is pulled on, 'Gha! Bunny, please have mercy on me,' Pull, 'Y~yes! Fuck I'm gonna rot Hell for this, but… fuck! I can never give this up. Never.' For the next half-hour, she worked on cleaning the gum from his bangs.

"That's the last of it All Might-san how~" Glancing down towards the hero's face she froze up when she saw his expression. He was staring intently at her while cupping his crotch, but she didn't know why. His hair was a complete mess from having Izuku pluck the gum from it, but he didn't care. She began blushing upon realizing how long she was plucking his hair. 'O-Oh my I got to ruffle the Symbol of Peace's hair. It is so soft I wish I could touch it again.' Looking back at him, she noticed the bright blue eyes still staring at her. "Uhh~s-sorry. Y-you probably don't like people touching your hair… I-it won't happen again. Sorry."

All Might was lost in a endless oblivion. 'T-that felt… god, where has this perfect little bunny been? If I knew she could make me feel this way I would have never lost contact with her after we left that train… I am such an idiot.' his entire body felt sensitive, and pleasure coursed through him, even the slight breaths from Izuku caused his body to lock up. 'D-did my little bunny always have such beautiful hair? If only I could run my fingers through it.' All Might came out of his drunken pleasure when he heard Izuku speaking. "Uhh~s-sorry. Y-you probably don't like people touching your hair..." This made him inwardly chuckle. 'Little doe to me, you not touching my bangs is a crime. I-I need more gum' he felt the pack of gum, in the pocket of his sweatpants. 'n-no too soon. She would know I'm getting them dirty on purpose.' What he heard next made his heart sink, "I-it won't happen again. Sorry." His bunny wasn't going to touch his hair again? No, anything but that. Her touching his sensitive bangs was the greatest sensation in the world. It was right next to the rush he used to get in his prime age from One for All.

Izuku found two large hands around her waist, All Might looked like he was… afraid? No, he wasn't scared of anything. "N-Now young Midoriya," He began his voice shaking slightly, "Thank you for your help. I couldn't have cleaned my hair without you! Actually, I have a tendency of getting them dirty!" He was smiling the entire time. "Some might call it bad luck!" He then began laughing, but it sounded like there was an edge to it. She could feel the warmth of his hands on her side, the vibration of his laugh shook her to the core.

'This feels nice.' She tried to wiggle a bit and get out of his hold, but strangely enough, it felt like he was tightening his grip. 'I'm losing my mind.'

"Still, I shouldn't touch your hair. No doubt your wife or girlfriend wouldn't like some random girl pulling your hair." casting a silent spell on his hands she forced him to let her go, but he was too preoccupied to realize.

'Wife? G-girlfriend? Does my little bunny thing I'm already take? I suppose it makes sense given my position and age. Most people think I have a wife, and I just haven't mentioned her, so I can keep her safe.' Hearing her think that he is spoken for made him feel discontent, and it added to his already sunken stomach. His heart felt a strange burning sensation, the likes of which he has never felt before. Toshinori honestly didn't know why he felt this way, but he hated hearing such things from his Izuku. 'Damn it! No, she is not mine. She is not my bunny or my doe. Sh~' casting his gaze back on her, he noticed how the rays of the sun made her stand out. 'Fuck what am I saying… she is fucking perfect.' His eyes began dilating while One for All was pulsing inside of him. As he continued to gaze at her, something crossed his mind, 'Do you have a boyfriend young Midoriya?'

"N-no… Why?"

All Might came out of his thoughts. "What?"

Izuku looked at him strangely, a blush smearing her face. "You asked me if I have a boyfriend no. No, I don't."

'Crap I didn't mean to say that aloud.' He wanted to slam his head into the ground. 'Wait. She doesn't have a boyfriend? Really?' He believed a beautiful, kind, fun-loving girl like her would have a boyfriend. He needed more information, something is missing.

Clearing his throat and trying to act nonchalant about it, "Really a strapping lady such as you are single? I find that hard to believe." He actually found it damn near impossible.

"R-really? I-Ummm" She placed her hand on her cheek, hoping to conceal her blush. "That's kind of you to say, but believe me no guy would take an interest in me." looking back at his face, she noticed his smile was gone, and he had a blank expression. "M-most of the guys my age think I am extremely annoying because of my 'obsession' in learning about heroes. I've also been told by a few guys that it is irritating when I mutter my notes aloud. I have been trying to stop that, but it is kinda hard, you know?"

While his face maintained a blank expression, inside All Might was furious. 'What!? Who told you such filthy lies?' He then began to think about how she said people thought she was annoying, 'They find you annoying because you are doing what you love? Idiots!' Hearing her so invested in her notes was such an enjoyable, and a helpful hobby. In fact, while most people disregard what she says, he had actually listened to the insightful information, she lets loose during her note-taking. He was tempted to ask for a copy of her notes on the villains and heroes she has collected, but he was too embarrassed to ask.

In a puff of smoke, Toshinori was back to his skinny form, but he had a deep scowl on his face. "I don't know what these stupid kids told you, but don't listen to them. And I better not see you stop note-muttering any time soon."

"What?"

"If these kids around you can't see how much of a wonderful person you are, then that is on them. You also shouldn't have to change yourself, so these idiots will notice you." He was now pointing a skinny finger at her. "If I catch you at any moment try to contain your thoughts I'm gonna flick you on the head. And I've been known to have a strong flick." In truth, he knew he'd never be able to harm her, not even a flick on the head. It didn't settle right with his stomach.

"T-thank you Toshi-Kun that actually means a lot coming from you."

**(End of Flashback)**

Toshinori gave a few glances at her as they both ate. Over the past five months, he had become enamored with her. Before meeting her, he found comfort in being alone, but now his weekly meetings with her were quick in replacing his alone time. Everything about her fascinated him and made him feel bubbly inside. A possessive feeling shot through his chest as remembered seeing into her bedroom. She had accidentally left the door open one day, and he had seen inside her private sanctuary. What immediately caught his attention was all of the All Might merchandise. Was Sir Nighteye recently here?

'I don't think she has enough of my merchandise in her room.' A blush ran across his face as he actually thought about where he could put his own merchandise inside of her room. 'Seriously what the hell is wrong with me. With anyone else, I'd be creeped out if I found that much stuff in their room, but with her, I want there to be more?' The thought of his little doe all cuddled up in her bed, while hundreds of pictures of her strong buck watched over her made his chest feel light and extremely possessive. Goosebumps began appearing across his body, 'My little doe.'

"Toshi-kun your bangs are shaking." Izuku pointed out to him while she wiped her mouth. "Is the big symbol of buck happy?" That warm feeling in his chest returned. "Maybe we can call you Rabbit Might the symbol of carrots, or what about Mighty Buck? Oh, the possibilities are endless Toshi-kun!" Adrenaline was pumping through him, and his heart felt like a jackhammer. Hearing her call him these things were the best, it was so great that he no longer tried to hide the fact that his two bangs shook for her.

'How… How can you of all people on this planet be single? Is everyone else fucking blind?' Toshinori was shaking a bit. 'W-why couldn't I just be a few years younger? What the hell am I saying she would never see me like that I'm a gross skeleton with flesh.' He started glaring down at his disgusting body. 'This is unfair, for the first time in my life, I meet the most perfect girl on the entire planet, and she is too young. Even if she reached the appropriate age, I'd still be too old for her… she doesn't want to deal with a bag of bones whose missing half his organs.' He lightly rubbed the swollen wound on his left side. 'I still haven't told her yet. I know I should have a long time ago, but what if she realizes she can't treat me… our training ends this week, and I'll be teaching at U.A. Even if she gets in, this special time between us will be gone.'

His side began to burn the more he thought about it. 'N~no! I can't give this up.' The idea of losing sacred time with Izuku and how she cared for him sounded like a nightmare. He couldn't go back to the way things were before; the warm meals explicitly made for him, long conversations about random stuff, and the scent of cinnamon he smelt from her… he was addicted to it, and he couldn't let it go. 'I can't tell you about my wound, little doe. I'm sorry I lied to you, but I can let you see how ruined and dependent I am on you. You would run far away, and I'd be left alone… again. I don't want to be alone anymore, not after meeting you.'

It genuinely scared him at times like this, when he thought about how much he depended on the young girl. She is the kindest, most selfless person he has had the pleasure of meeting. She made it her duty to see him laugh whenever he comes over, makes sure he eats properly, then on rare occasions clean his hair. 'Master would have loved this girl.'

Ever since the gum incident, he had tried to get her to clean his bangs again. Unfortunately, she stuck to her promise on not touching his hair, and when he did get them dirty, she would offer him cleaning supplies. It was a living hell. It was only when his hair was extremely ruined then she would help, but that has only happened twice. 'Ugh, I think I'm actually tempted to pay her to play with my bangs, even if it is for ten seconds.'

Focusing back on his wound, Toshinori felt the outline of it from his white shirt. 'I know this time together won't last forever, but I'm going to keep it going for as long as I can.' casting one final glance at the young girl he grimaced. 'I am sorry I've latched myself to you little doe, but you're the only thing keeping the Symbol of Peace from falling… you're a reminder of why I fight for a better tomorrow.'

* * *

Toshinori had just gone home, leaving Izuku to herself. After closing the front door and walking back into the living room, the first thing that caught her eye was the massive blue jacket. 'Toshi-kun must have forgotten his jacket.' Picking it up the smell of vanilla hit her nose, causing her to shiver. 'I~I guess I could wash it for him, it does seem a little dirty.' But that would have to wait. Walking over to her bag, she pulled out her notebooks, but they weren't her hero analysis books. Ever since she found out, she was an obscurus, she began conducting research on herself. Hoping to find some way to remove the dark parasite from within her, or at least control it. Most of her results, however, provided no help.

'I can't remove it.' Her hand rested upon her chest. 'It has spent so long inside of me that removing it would kill me. I also can't control when it breaks loose.' She had only transformed two times since she found out, not including when she was in the tunnel. The first time was behind the school, Kacchan had pulled her to the side and burned her arm pretty bad, and she dashed away when she realized her hand had disappeared. The second time was actually near her front door. Kacchan again followed her home with his friends and left a gross mess on her front door as well as a threatening note if she applied to U.A.

Tears threatened to fall down her face the more she thought about her problem. 'I don't know what to do anymore. I've looked through every book I could find, oh god at this rate I will be lucky if I survive the next three years.' A cold chill ran across her body. 'No Izuku, No negative thoughts be happy and smile. I can't afford to lose control again.' With all her strength, she forced a smile on her face. 'The only force strong enough to destroy or contain this is love… but that magic is incomprehensible. I literally have access to the Love Chamber, the most powerful force in the world... surely I can find something. Well, at least my research has not been a total waste.' Flipping to the end of her notes. 'Okay so the obscurus is feeding off my magic, and that is why I can't really cast magic without a wand. But if I let it out every so often in a safe place, I should be fine.' Remembering the feeling of transforming she shivered. 'It feels like my very soul is being ripped apart when I use you.'

Placing her notes down, she looked across the table towards the muggle newspaper Toshinori was reading. The headlines talked about the upcoming Entrance Exam for U.A. 'I haven't really focused on my 'quirk' during my training. All I've done is focus on building my strength, oh what am I going to do?' She rested her face into the palms of her hands. 'I know I said I'd try to make it similar to All Might's power, but what about the obscurus? I might accidentally transform during the exam, and the Ministry is going to be watching.' Even though they didn't say that Izuku knew that Ministry officials would be watching from some nearby enchantment. 'By now they have already broken into each of the training grounds and sent up the enchantments. and they are probably going to hide auras in the observation tower with all the teachers in case they need to obliviate them.'

Rubbing her hands together, an idea popped into her mind. 'Maybe I could use the obscures strength, so long as I hide the black smoke that might escape from my body. If I fully transform I'm done for... could this work?' For the next hour, she began writing theories about how to make the obscurus invisible.

'I've got two days till the exam I should have enough time to make it.' Closing her notebook she placed it back inside of her bag.

Getting up from the couch, she grabbed All Might's jacket and placed it on the table. Pulling out her wand, she cast a quick cleaning spell on it, bubbles shot out the end of her wand and attached themselves to the jacket, cleaning it far better than any washer on the planet. Once that was done, she began folding it up. 'Huh, it still smells like Toshi-kun…' Thinking about the blond-haired man, her heart started beating faster as the fragrance assaulted her nose. 'H-he's so kind to me, just like Sensei… I hope one day I can find a b-boyfriend like one of them.' This thought caused her to turn into a blushing mess. She then began remembering the day All Might made her practice swimming.

**Flashback (Training at the Beach)**

He wore a red and white, striped swimsuit that clung tightly to his body. His two bangs stood tall and proud while she practiced her laps. Izuku knew she wasn't immune to All Might's looks or the bright smile he had on his face, practically every girl in the world was in love with the man. She had gotten a rare moment of seeing All Might in a swimsuit, most girls her age would kill to be in her position.

'Thank god I'm in the water.' She had been flustered the moment she arrived at the beach. 'W-where do you even get a swimsuit like that anymore? It looks like it's from the 1930's,' She was practicing her backstrokes as she glanced over at All Might. He was going to teach her what to do if someone is drowning, or caught underwater. 'I'm going to be swimming next to All Might! Oh god, how can someone have so much muscle on their body? I don't even think a muscle fiber potion could get a wizard to amount the same as him.'

From a distance, she could see him standing on the shore with his fists at his side. To be honest, it seemed like he was trying to show off his swimsuit. Lamentably, the sound of giggling caught her ears, which actually surprised her because she was in the water.

Four young women came rushing up behind All Might.

"Oh god, it's actually him!"

"He's even bigger in person." The blond-haired girl said.

Another held up a lotion bottle. "Would you save me from the sun and put some lotion on me?" The fourth girl was rubbing her hands down his shoulder.

Placing his arm behind his head, Izuku could see All Might chucking at their behavior.

The four girls swooned over him the entire time she trained. Even though she hated to admit it, she was jealous of the four girls who spent the whole afternoon touching him.

'W-what? No, I'm not jealous. I am not jealous at all.' Looking back, she noticed how beautiful each of the women were. 'I have no reason to be jealous of four… beautiful girls hanging over All Might-san.' Peering over at him, he was busy flexing and cracking jokes with the women.

For the next hour unsurprisingly the girls talked and flirted with him. After each exercise, Izuku noticed All Might giving her silent gestures behind his back and what she had to practice next. When she saw her training time was done for the day, she had gone underwater and apparated behind a rock where she changed out of her swimsuit. Her body felt diminished after swimming for two hours. 'Does he even know how long I was in the water for?'

Peaking over the rock, she could see All Might letting one of the girls rub his biceps while he flexed it. A painful feeling course through Izuku as she saw this, the center of her torso felt numb and twisted. "I-I should probably go, he is clearly busy right now."

After she had finished changing into her clothes and began walking up the stone stairs. Off in the distance, All Might was searching the water from the shore. 'Is he searching for me? Probably, I mean All Might-san didn't see me walk out of the water.' The four girls he was entertaining before still surrounded him, but he was too busy searching for Izuku.

Unbeknownst to Izuku and the other girls, he had a panic attack, his heart was pumping with adrenaline. 'W-Where is she!? Did she get a cramp and start drowning? No! I looked away for a second.' The only reason he spent his time entertaining the girls was because he had a public image to keep, and so they didn't bother Izuku while she trained. Preparing to jump in and save her, he was stopped by the sound of someone whistling in the distance. Turning his head, he realized Izuku was standing near the parking lot, tapping her watch, indicating she had to leave. 'What? When did she get out, and how did she change so quickly? Wait, has it already been two hours! Crap I would have thought she would take a break at some point, that's why I was signaling what to practice next.' Guilt was coursing through the pro hero. 'While she was pushing herself to the brink, I was over here letting these annoying girls touch my biceps.' Internally he began slapping his head. 'I shouldn't have come in my muscle form, but I... _I thought my doe would appreciate it_.'

His bangs fell down towards his head in disappointment, 'I didn't get to appreciate her in her bathing suit.'

Turning towards the four girls who have now ruined his day, he forced his smile back onto his face. "It has been wonderful to meet you, ladies! Unfortunately, I must be going. Please stay out of trouble." Channeling the last amount of One for All into him, he rushed over towards the parking lot where he saw Izuku walking towards. Once he got between two cars, he poofed back into his skinny form and looked around the lot for Izuku, but she was nowhere to be found. 'Where did she go?'

The sound of giggling and somebody saying 'Ew' caught his attention. When he turned around, he noticed the four girls from before laughing at him. Did they see him change?

"That suit looked better on All Might." One of the women whispered, but Toshinori could hear her. Okay so they didn't notice him change, but they saw the same swimsuit.

"I know, right! Why is he so skinny? He has to be anorexic. Ew, he is looking over at us let's go." With that, the four women walked off, leaving an angry All Might.

'I could have spent my time appreciating my bunny's swimsuit, but instead, I chose to entertain you four?' He grits his teeth at a wasted opportunity with Izuku. 'I was supposed to teach her on saving someone when they are drowning, and that would have required me to touch her.' Her swimsuit flashed in his mind, when he first saw her on the beach, he was confident a fountain of blood would have shot out of his nose.

Looking around again for signs of his little doe, he let loose an irritated sigh. 'Where did she go? Did she walk home... wait we came here together in my white truck. ' Panic immediately replaced his irritation. 'Ugh! She probably thought I was too busy with those girls and didn't want to wait around for me.' The need to bang his head against the glass of his truck was through the roof. So adding to the fact his little doe was now, beyond exhausted, she was also walking home... alone. 'maybe I can find her walking along the road, god I feel like such a selfish ass.' A bolt of terror passed through him, 'Please young Midoriya don't get in a car with a stranger.'

For the next half-hour Toshinori drove down the only road leading to the beach, the entire time he was gripping the steering wheel. Worse thoughts filled his mind as he searches for Izuku along the road.

Just then he heard his phone vibrate, pulling over he checked who it was from. 'Oh thank god it's from her. Wait why didn't I just text her?' Looking back at the text, he felt his throat lock up and fear travel across his body.

**(Izuku)**:_ Hey Toshi-kun I just wanted to let you know I got home safe, a nice gentleman gave me a ride home. I saw you were kinda busy back at the beach and I didn't want to be a bother. Don't know if you will get this text when I send it, but I'm fine. See you next week. =)_

In actuality, after Izuku got to the parking lot, she decided to apparate home, and she needed a cover story.

"S-She rode home with a strange? My little doe got in a car with a complete stranger!" Part of him wanted to yell at the girl because of how dangerous that was, but he knew he couldn't. Besides, it was his fault she was put in that position.

He met her the next day and apologized for not being able to train her as promised and that they could try again next week. But his little bunny told him not to worry about it, and that she had already asked this Sensei to teach her. This Sensei of hers was really starting to piss him off, his little doe should only be training with him.

All Might spent the next day working out in the small gym inside of his apartment trying to not think about some bastard touching his bunny. 'Damn it!' he broke the punching bag off its steel chain… again, and he wasn't even in his muscle form. His bangs were shaking in fury ever since he talked to Izuku. 'I am fucking sick of this Sensei. I don't even know him, but needs to leave my bunny alone.' The events from two days ago played back in his mind. 'I am an idiot. I can't let her out of my sights like that again, what if she got kidnapped, or worse.'

**(End of Flashback)**

Izuku shivered again as the smell of Toshinori's coat hit her nose. 'He'd never see me that way. I'm a child compared to him… and Sensei.' To Izuku, Toshinori and Sensei were probably the two most handsome, kindest men on the planet, and both were more than likely taken.

She sighed as she placed the coat down. 'Well, it is not like I'd have a shot with either of them anyways. Toshi-kun is All Might every girl wants him, and Sensei only sees me as the little one who saved him. Why does everyone calling me little one or young one!?'

She was pulled out of her train of thought by someone knocking at her door.

When she opened the door, a familiar purple mist was on the other side. "Kuro-san! It's so great to see you. Please come in!"

It had been a while since Kurogiri visited Izuku and unfortunately, it was because of Tomura. The man child had been acting out, and Sensei forced him to watch over the boy for any strange activity. Whenever Tomura went out, he kept losing track of the boy, it was as if he knew he was being followed. Whatever it was, he knew that man was up to something, but unless he had proof, he couldn't tell Sensei.

"I'm sorry I haven't visited you Izuku. I've been extremely busy with an annoying man child!" He didn't mean to let lose the last part, but he felt like Izuku was the only person he could talk to at times.

"I'm sorry, Kuro-san." An idea popped into her head. "Would you like some coffee to calm your nerves?"

He groaned in delight as soon as she mentioned her coffee. "I would greatly appreciate that." He had gone nearly five months without her coffee. It was a living hell, any coffee he brews tastes like crap compared to hers. If his bar were hiring ordinary people, he would have begged her to work part-time, that way he can have this green coffee maker close by.

At the same time, while Kurogiri did adore her coffee, he also genuinely cared for the girl. Not romantically, more like an overprotective uncle. "I know we haven't talked in a while, but how are things at your school. Are any of your classmates bothering you again?" If they were, he would gladly warp their bodies in half.

"N-no… everything is fine." She was lying, he could tell when she was lying. Before he could question her, she already changed the conversation. "I'm going to apply to U.A. this week… Do you think I'd be able to get in?"

Kurogiri was a little startled when he heard this. 'U.A. Why would you want to go to that pathetic excuses of a school?' his lightning eye blinked quickly as he tried to find a way to respond. "I must say I am actually surprised you wish to go there, especially since you are quirkless. I don't think you would need a quirk to be a true hero." He glanced at her, and he noticed he still didn't answer her question. "I won't be around the bush young one. The chances of you getting in are extremely slim; however, I will be as the kids say nowadays 'rooting for you.' " He then awkwardly began moving his fist back and forth, as if he was rooting for her, but it just made him look ridiculous.

Izuku burst out laughing at seeing Kurogiri act out of character. "P-please Kuro-san!" She was trying to catch her breath from her laughter. "Don't do that. Oh god, I don't think I will ever get that out of my head. You trying to act like someone in the crowd at a stadium doesn't suit you."

He brought his hand to his face trying to cover it up, not that he needed to. He was beyond embarrassed. 'Ugh, why did I do that. She will never let me live this down.'

Once she finished laughing at his break of character, she brought him his coffee. "So do you want to tell me about this 'man child' that is bothering you?"

'Damn it I had not meant to say that.' Clearing his throat. "It is nothing you need to worry about young one."

"I believe I'll be the judge of that." She was not going to give up. "You don't have to give me names just tell me the problem."

"Well," He shouldn't say this. "I've been given a job by my… boss to watch over this annoying man child. He irritates me like no other and has no sense of respect for anyone, but my boss. He has caused only problems since the day he arrived and thinks far too highly of himself and where he stands. Why my boss keeps him around is beyond me, but he sees something in him. This is the reason why I have been unavailable, and I am truly sorry about that." A soft hand began patting him on the shoulder.

"See now that wasn't hard, was it?" he couldn't help but smile because of the girl's bright attitude. "I'm sorry that you are forced to deal with that. I know what it is like to deal with someone who thinks too highly of themselves. My old friend Kacchan believes himself to be the best person in the world because of his quirk, and he treats everyone like garbage. He also likes to call us sidekicks because he will be the next number one hero, so we all must be beneath him. While I wish I had a solution to your problem, I don't, but I do want you to know your not alone."

Kurogiri was slightly shocked when he heard this. While he knew she wouldn't have a solution to his problem, he actually found comfort in knowing he is not alone when it comes to arrogant people. "I-Ummm" he wasn't sure how to respond. "Thank you, Izuku. Your word truly means a lot." That was a good response, right? He wasn't used to being so personal with others about his problems, he rarely did it with Sensei.

"Hey, what are friends for? I'll always be there for you. You were there for me when I needed help."

'F-friend? S-she sees me as her friend? I don't have any friends- minus Sensei.' He had never had a real friend before, not even as a kid. Casting another glance at the young woman, he smiled brightly behind the mist. Yes, this was _his friend_, and if anyone hurts her, they will face his wrath. 'I think if you were to meet Sensei, you might worm your way into his cold heart young one. I need to find out what his intentions for you are.' Sensei was the one who had him watch over her in the first place, so he clearly needed her for something, and he would find out what. He had been left in the dark, for too long he needed to know why Sensei took an interest in her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all have enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> Aww, All Might didn't get to spend time with his little bunny at the beach. Then having to go through the fear of her walking home alone, I can only imagine how terrified and angry he was. I wonder how Sensei would react in All Might's shoes?
> 
> Also, Kurogiri finally returns! I love that mist-man, I feel like he is completely miss understood. He needs to make more of an appearance in this story, he is like that one cool uncle you wish you could always be around. I can just imagine Izuku working at his bar, operating an espresso machine while he stands on the other side of the bar wanting a cup. Then across from her is Sensei and the rest of the league of villains, but you know minus Tomura.


	17. Chapter 17

**(UA Entrance)**

"Oh god this is it, I'm actually here," Izuku said aloud as she looked at the blue archways. Rubbing her hands, she could feel the silver ring on her right hand. It was smooth and vibrated with powerful magic.

Lifting her hand up, she analyzed the ring. 'Okay, in theory, the ring should hide the essence from the obscurus in plain sight.' a slight smirk found its way onto her face. 'I've got to say to goblins at Gringotts are excellent craftsmen. I just hope they can keep their mouths zipped about me asking them to make it.' The ring was made of goblin-wrought silver, the purest form of silver, that has been enchanted with goblin magic. Most wizards looked down on goblins because of how they look, but Izuku recognized their intelligence in the arcane arts. Throughout history, they have crafted objects of great power, and to her, they were the only ones who could create an item powerful enough to hide the obscurus.

'I guess four years of learning Gobbledygook, and my investments in Gringotts paid off.' Unbeknownst to Izuku, she had built quite a name for herself in the Goblin community. The amount of gold in her vault was… indescribable as some goblins put it. Having been paid for her potions to and her work as an Unspeakable, money was not something she needed to worry about. There were also some part-time jobs where she made potions for other wizards, but she rarely did that anymore.

Her head began to hunch down. 'I don't think it's that much… so what my vault looks larger than Scrooge McDucks I'm sure other wizards have bigger vaults.' She began biting the side of her lip as she thought about it. 'I don't even know what to do with most of it. Even with all that gold I still can't help my parents, so what's the point? And if the Daily Prophet found out my net worth… oh god, Rita Skeeter! I'd never be able to leave my home again.' Izuku shuddered as she thought about the woman.

Shaking her head, she looked back at all the students walking into UA for the exam. 'This is the number one hero course in all of Japan, if you want to know the proper way to fight a villain with quirks then UA is the best…' A light blush began to creep across her cheeks. 'And Toshi-kun went here, so it has to be good, right?'

The sound of footsteps caught her attention, turning around, she noticed Kacchan walking towards her with his usual glare, "K-Kacchan?" Why did she have to run into him out of all people?

"Out of my way or I'll blast your fucking face off Deku." He roughly pushed past her and knocked her to the ground.

Before she could hit the ground, she found her upper body floating. "W-What?"

"Hey, are you alright? I saw that guy push you, and you almost hit your head." Looking up, Izuku noticed a pretty girl with brown hair.

"T-thanks for helping me." Even though she was still floating an inch of the ground, Izuku reached forward to shake the girl's hand. "Ummm do you think you can help me out again?" The unnamed girl smiled brightly as she reached out and grabbed her hand, pulling her up.

"Hi, I'm Oochaco Uraraka! You'd better be careful next time. I can't believe a guy like him would just push you over… what a meanie." She began scrunching her face.

Izuku began blushing in embarrassment. "Yep, I will. Thank you again for saving me. I'd guess we better head inside, huh?"

"Ya don't wanna be late for the exam. I wish you the best of luck."

"Well, the exam hasn't even started, and you've already managed to save one person. I know you will get in no problem!" Izuku's statement caused Uraraka to start blushing. "And your quirk is amazing, you stopped me from falling… Is your quirk like a reversal of gravity? Can you make objects float up? Can you force things down?"

'She's really friendly and super smart. I can't believe she already figured out my quirk and I didn't even tell her yet.' Uraraka started to think about the blond boy. 'What his deal? She was just standing there, minding her business.' Not wanting to be late, both girls walked into the auditorium filled with thousands of students. "Well, I hope to see you in the exam. Good luck!" With that, Uraraka left as she went to find her seat.

'I should probably find my seat now too.' Pulling out her number, she began hunting for her seat. '2234 where is 223~no…' Looking ahead towards where her seat was, she realized it was right next to Bakugo. No, she had to be mistaken, her luck wasn't that terrible. Looking back at the isle number, Izuku sighed. 'They probably organized us by schools.' Without a word, she took her seat next to Bakugo.

"What the fuck nerd why are you foll-" before he could finish his sentence, Izuku put her number in front of his face. '2234? Fuck mine is 2233… damn it why can't this nerd fucking leave.' A cruel smile formed on his lips. 'Well doesn't matter, she won't pass without a quirk.' Looking back at her. "Get that fucking card out of my face Deku. Why the hell are you wearing a shitty ring?"

Putting her card down, she began to internally chuckle. 'This ring is made of goblin-wrought silver. Wars have been fought over a single gram of this metal, and you think it's useless.' Without turning her head, "I~I don't th~think you would really care." She was afraid to look at him.

"Well, it seems you have a grain of common sense. But the rest is filled with shit if you think you can still amount to anything. Can't believe they would let a quirkless loser like you even step foot in this school." The ring on Izuku's index finger began to vibrate.

Before Izuku could even turn her head, the light in the auditorium began to dim, while the large screen up front turned on. As everyone began to quiet down a man with long blond hair walked up to the podium.

"What's up UA candidates. Thanks for tuning into me your school DJ. Come on and let me hear ya!" With the thousands of people in the room, it was strangely dead silent. "Keepin it mellow huh? That's fine I'll skip to the main show, let's talk about how this practical exam is gonna go down okay? ARE YOU READY?!" It was still silent in the room.

Forgetting Bakugo's insult, Izuku's inner fangirl began taking control. 'Oh my goodness it's the Voice Hero: Present Mic, I listen to his radio show every day of the week!.' little did she realize she was mumbling everything aloud. She was so lost in her little world that she didn't hear Bakugo tell her to shut up.

Present Mic then went on to explain how the practical exam was going to be conducted. There were eight fields, and the task was basically like a big video game, kill as many enemies as you can before time runs out. There were three types of villains, each worth a set amount of points. As he went on to explain a young man raised his hand. Izuku couldn't see his face, but he was about three rows in front of her.

"Excuse me! Sir, but I have a question."

"Hit me!"

"On the print out you've listed four types of villains, not three. With all respect, if this is an error on official UA material, it is shameful!" The blue hair boy began. "We are exemplary students and expect the most from Japan's most notable school, a mistake like this won't do." He then did something unexpected and pointed in Izuku's direction. "Additionally, you with the unkempt hair."

Izuku looked around a bit confused, grabbing a strand of her green hair. It wasn't unkempt… was it? 'Is he talking about me?' She then pointed at herself for confirmation. 'Please don't be talking about me. Please don't be talking about me.' She silently pleaded in her head.

"You've been muttering this entire time, stop that. If you can't bother to take this seriously then leave, you're distracting the rest of us." He was glaring at her, for how annoying her muttering was.

'Why me?' Cupping her mouth, she let out a silent apology. "Sorry."

Present Mic then began speaking, "Alright examine 7111, thanks for calling in with your request. The fourth villain type is worth zero points. That guy's just an obstacle we will be throwing in your way, there is one in every battle center. Think of it as a hurdle that needs to be avoided. It's not that it can't be beaten, but there is really no point."

Satisfied with the answer, the young man began to bow. "Thank you very much, please continue." He then sat back down.

"That's all I've got for you today. I'll sign with a symbol of our school motto. As general Napoleon once said, 'A true hero is one who overcomes life's miss fortunes.' mmhmm." He then began lifting his hands into the air. "Now that's a tasty salable. Now you ready to go beyond?" The screen behind him changed to the school's motto. "Plus Ultra!"

Looking at her card, Izuku smiled widely. 'I've already tickled a sleeping dragon…well I mean I've never tickled a sleeping dragon. I hope I'm ready to go Plus Ultra.' Getting up, she began walking out of the auditorium, thankfully losing Bakugo in the crowd. As she was walking towards the exit, something caught her eye. Taking a step back, she looked at the wall to the left of her, there was a slight bulge to it. If you listen carefully, you could hear the sound of paper, or something similar to it, cracking.

Everyone kept passing her, and now there were only a few people left in the lobby. Turning her head towards the wall, Izuku gave it a light smile and a thumbs up. "Wish me luck!" She whispered to the wall and began walking towards her battle center.

Once the lobby was devoid of life, except for the camera bot, the small bulge in the wall began to move down the hall towards the observation tower. Ever so quietly, a voice sounded from the wall, "Good luck Miss Midoriya."

* * *

**(Battle Center B)**

"This is massive!"

"What do they keep in there, giants?

"Is it like a whole city? Where does to school get funding, for this?" Questions about the size of the training field were heard throughout the crowd of students.

Izuku walked off the bus and looked at the doors to the training center. 'Hmmm… Well for muggles this is impressive, but I think only a teenage giant could fit through that door.' Looking at the frames of the massive doors, she began noticing its weaknesses. 'I mean sure it's big, but it's not really serving a purpose. A dragon could rip that down in a second. Also having a door that big would be a pain to enchant with a lock.'

Focusing less on the door, Izuku began looking at the crowd of people and noticed the girl from earlier. 'Oh, it Uraraka! I guess I can go say hello, I'd really like someone to talk to.' As she began walking forward, a large hand found itself on her shoulder. Turning back, she realized it was the guy from before. The one who said she had unkempt hair. 'Do I really have unkempt hair? I mean yes it is slightly curly, but unkempt? I try my best to make sure my hair is clean.' Instinctively she ran her hand through her soft curls. 'Do Toshi-kun and Sensei think my hair is a mess and they were too polite to say anything.'

The young man noticed how Izuku was looking over at a burette. "It looks like she's focusing on the trials ahead." turning back to the green-haired girl who was running her hand through her hair. 'Hmmm… I guess it really isn't unkempt, It was pretty dark in that room, but never mind that.' "What are you going to do? Distract her and ruin her chances to succeed?" The light from the sun hit his glasses at the perfect angle, making them appear all white.

"W-w-what! No, I~I uh just she um earlier." Izuku wasn't sure how to respond, but she noticed a lot of people staring at her. A few were actually drooling, while others were glaring. A few feet away, there were about ten bulges in the walls of the training grounds.

There were Aurors stationed all around the battlefield in case Izuku accidentally exposes magic, and people start to question if she really has a quirk. The Aurors who were inside the walls could only look on in shock at how people were laughing at her.

The Japanese Aurors knew who Izuku Midoriya was, in fact, you would have to be living under a rock if you didn't know who she was. To mock a witch of her talents openly and laugh at her, you would have to be the dumbest person in the world. Many of her potions we kindly donated to the Auror's Office in Japan, including her infamous Healing potion, Polyjuice potion, and Veritaserum. She has also been kind enough in deciphering Ancient Runic texts for them, making their lives infinitely easier.

Many questioned why she wanted to… regress herself to helping Muggles, but she never answered them. It was actually a hot topic among the Aurors when they work. Why would a witch of her talents and power want to be a muggle hero? She would have made an exceptional Auror… but she kept declining their offers. They were losing one of the greatest witches of the age to Muggles, and here they were these… future heroes, laughing at her.

"Stupid Muggles." One of the Aurors said from inside the wall, but he quickly covers his mouth.

"Huh, what was that?" A boy with spiky hair looked at the wall.

The girl next to him also heard something. "Must have been the wind."

The Auror who had spoken out of turn could feel his co-workers glaring at him. He'd almost exposed them.

"Hey, that's the girl who practically wet herself in the lecture hall." One guy said as he pointed over at the embarrassed girl.

"What a loser, but hey just means one less rival to worry about." The guy then leaned next to one of the other examines, "For a loser, I've got to say, she is fuckin hot."

"I know, right! At first, I thought she was a teacher."

Glancing at all of the people around her, Izuku let lose a pitiful sigh. 'Why do I get the feeling I've already been written off.' The warm wood of her wand vibrated against her forearm. 'Please don't go casting spells, I don't have the time for it.' Immediately the vibration stopped, but her wand still had a warm feeling to it. 'I just wish I could use my wand. I was captain of the Ravenclaw Dueling Club, Flitwick would probably glue my wand to my hand if he found out I was doing charms improperly.'

Izuku shuddered when she remembered both Professor Snape and Flitwick yelling at each other and what club she should focus on. Snape wanted her in the potions club and Flitwick for the dueling. After agreeing to be apart of both clubs, she remembered all the sleepless nights she had. Adding to her school work, she was also forced to lead a group of students, and brew her fingers to the bone under the watchful eye of Professor Snape. 'I'm glad Melissa took the role as Prefect, I would have torn my hair out if I was apart of any more clubs. Though I do wish I could have been part of the Frog Choir… at least Flitwick gave me private lessons.'

The sound of a speaker turning on caught everyone's attention as they all turned towards the observation tower. Present Mic was at the top, swinging his arm. "Right let's start. Get Moving! There are no countdowns in real battles. Run, run, run, listeners! You're wasting airtime here."

Turning back towards the front, "Huh?" The rest of the candidates were already running into the battlegrounds. "Crap I'm already behind!" Not wanting to waste any more time she took off sprinting into the battlefield, the ring on her finger shaking a little bit.

Deriving her focus entirely on the current task at hand, she failed to notice the transparent ward being created at the entrance.

* * *

**(Observation Tower)**

The practical exam was going to start in a half-hour, and a few of the UA teachers were already waiting in the central tower. Nezu was sitting comfortably in his chair, looking at the screens in front of the room.

'I hope Miss Midoriya is prepared. I want UA to be the first school with a witch to grace these halls.' Thinking about the green-haired witch, he began to smile. 'I would love for our staff room to be expanded like her bag or the teacher's lounge. Her knowledge of Magic is truly something, I wonder if one day she would be able to teach our students about it, or at the very least the dangers of it. If this Ministry of Magic would allow it. I know I I can't play favorites, but the trials have not even begun, and I already want to recommend her into our hero course. I'm curious how she will do against the robots? It's quite a pity she can't use her wand I'd love to see her offensive spells and what she is truly capable of. She did say that using magic without a wand was fairly difficult, if not impossible, when it comes to complex spells.'

A familiar blond man sat down next to the small mouse man. "Good evening sir."

Turning his small head towards the skinny man. "Hello, All Might. I'm delighted you've accepted my offer on becoming a teacher."

"Well I've gotta say it wasn't an easy choice, sir."

"Oh, of course, it isn't, but then again, not all choices are."

All Might gave a slight nod, casting a glance at his side. "How do you think the applicants for this year are going to perform?"

"I believe all the candidates will put forth their best effort, like every year." Nezu sure hasn't changed over the years, has he? On the far side of the room, Aizawa could hear the conversation between the two men and rolled his eyes. "But to be quite honest I've already taken a liking to one of the candidates." This statement caused both men to stare at Nezu with wide eyes. Nezu taking favorites? This was unheard of even for Aizawa.

"I'm sorry sir did you say… you already have a favorite candidate? I thought you didn't favor anyone." By now, the rest of the room was dead silent as they tuned into the conversation.

"Quite a change from myself isn't it?" Nezu began laughing as he kicked his legs back and forth on the chair like a child. "Yes, I believe one of the candidates would be a great addition to our hero course… even if she doesn't pass the practical exam."

"A-A~are you saying you'd… recommend someone? You?!" All Might was shaking a bit, Nezu had a favorite candidate. 'B-but he doesn't play favorites, he never has! He of all people wants to recommend someone into our top course?' The rest of the room began whispering about who caught Nezu's attention. Midnight and Ectoplasm were standing there with wide eyes and gaping mouths at what they were hearing. Nezu had been the principal of UA for a rather long time, and most of the heroes in the room went to the school themselves in their youth. For him to personally recommend someone, or have a favorite was… scary. If Nezu actually had a favorite, then what would happen if they got hurt, or didn't get in? Would his sociopathic personality break out?

"That's completely illogical." A new voice sounded from across the room. All eyes were now on Aizawa. "You can't just let someone in because they are your 'favorite'."

"Technically I could if I felt like it. I am the principal." There was a tone of seriousness and authority in Nezu's voice. It was actually making Aizawa a bit nervous. "Personally, I believe she would make an exemplary hero with her powers. But, I know that even if I did recommend her in, she'd never accept it."

"Really?" There was sarcasm in Aizawa's voice. "I don't think anyone, especially a kid, would turn down an offer into the hero course, especially if they didn't have to fight in the entrance exam."

"I've known the candidate for quite some time, and I know she'd never accept my offer. She would only want into our school if she were accepted like everyone else." Nezu was now glancing around at all of the faculty in the room, before looking back at the screen. "My quirk is High Specs , I would have thought you'd discern I wouldn't just choose somebody because I've known them for a long time. She has… potential. Far more than any of the candidates who are applying today." Nezu knew how much the word 'potential' meant to Aizawa. Everyone else in the room looked at the small mouse man with slight fear. He may be small, but his rage was indeed a force to be reckoned with.

Meanwhile, All Might began thinking about Young Midoriya, and a possessive feeling shot through his chest. 'If anyone has a right to be here, it's her. She has trained for months and her quirk…' The possessive feeling that he felt before was now replaced with dread. 'I~I I haven't trained her with her quirk. C~crap I~I forgot the most essential part of our training. All I know is that it was strong enough to blast that sludge villain a few months ago.' By now he began to run short on breath and guilt coursed through him. 'I was supposed to train her on how to use her quirk, but all I did was build her strength. She said she couldn't control it, and now she is taking the practical without any quirk counseling. How could I be so ignorant and forget the most important part of our training!?'

Looking at the screen, All Might could see the buses transporting the students to their assigned battlegrounds. 'I~I have to get her out of there.' His bunny was going against robots without any experience in using her quirk, and it was all his fault. 'I need her to stop, but… crap it's too late, I can't just go waltzing in during the exam. And I don't know which battle center she's at.' A twisted feeling was forming in his chest, 'I'm so sorry little bunny, I failed you. I'm such a shitty teacher… I've ruined your dreams.' Images of his little bunny in tears about not getting in tormented his thoughts. Toshinori then began making a silent prayer. 'Please, please little doe, have a trick up your sleeve. I can't bear seeing you upset about not getting in, especially after the hell I've put you through… I hope this Sensei taught you what I failed to.' As much as he despised this Sensei, he hoped the man trained her how to use her quirk.

Nezu noticed All Might was beginning to hyperventilate, and a bit of blood leaking from the corners of his mouth. "Are you all right All Might? Is your injury acting up? If you want, you may go visit Recovery Girl."

"No!" He said it quicker and louder than he intended. "I~I mean no thank you, sir. I'll be fine." He was not about to leave, he had to see his bunny in action.

The sound of Present Mic's voice rang above the building, he was telling the candidates to start running. As the teachers all took their seats, besides Aizawa, they all failed to notice how parts of the wall were protruding outwards. Ironically Aizawa was actually leaning against one of the bulges, but he was too irritated by what Nezu said to notice.

* * *

**(Back to Izuku)**

"Crap! Crap! Crap!" Scrap pieces from the robots were everywhere as Izuku ran down the street. Her minor laps, in the beginning, cost her many of the potential points she could have gained. "At this rate, there won't be any points for me! Ugh, If they were human, I could have cast _Homenum Revelio_."

Out of nowhere, a robot came crashing out of the building. "Yes! Finally!" It was a three-pointer. Lifting her arm up, she could feel the obscurus wanting to claw its way out of her. The ring on finger began to vibrate rapidly as essence from the obscurus escaped from her arm. If you were to look at her, it would look like heat waves were coming out of her. 'Ow, Ow! Ow!' It felt like her arm was being ripped apart.

Just as she was about to punch it, a sparkling blue beam came out of nowhere and destroyed it. "Thank you, Mademoiselle!" He had blond hair and a french accent. There was also a fancy belt with a giant lens on his waist. "Sorry to steal your points, but all is fair in love and war." With that, he ran off.

'I don't think that quote really applies here.' Not wanting to waste any more time she started running towards the main street. When she arrived, she noticed the bulk of the crowd taking down the robots. She could even see the blue-haired boy who had a robotic personality. Looking over to the right, she could also see Uraraka levitation, multiple villains, before she released them to the ground.

The shrapnel from some of the bots flew past her.

"I've got 15!" One girl shouted as she blew up a 3 pointer.

"I just destroyed 31." Another boy yelled out.

'At this rate, there aren't going to be any villains left' Izuku could feel her heart pounding in her chest, her unstable emotions were causing the obscurus to vibrate throughout her body. It almost felt as if it was trying to calm her down, but at the same time force its way out. 'N-No! I can't transform sure I might get tons of points, but I could accidentally kill someone. The Ministry is also watching over me right now, think Izuku think.' Just before she could start running, the ground beneath her began to shake. 'I-is it an earthquake?' An ear-shattering sound caught her attention as she saw the buildings down the street collapse.

"I-is that the Zero pointer!?" Someone yelled out while covering their face from the incoming debris.

"A-are people going to die in this exam!"

"Let's get out of here!" Izuku could see many of the applicants running away from the villain, even the blue-haired boy. From her peripherals, she could see him giving her a strange look. Probably wondering why she wasn't running away, or scared.

Izuku stood there looking at the robot with a raised brow. 'Wow! Muggles sure are smart with technology if they can build this. Ugh! My wand is right up my sleeve. I could loosen it bolts, turn it to dust, freeze it. Acting like a muggle is so hard!' Just as she was about to turn away and go find some more bots, a voice caught her attention. While it was hard to hear, the sound could still be heard.

"H-help?" The voice sounded vaguely familiar. "Somebody? I'm stuck!" Focusing a bit more, she was able to see Uraraka, but she was pinned under some rubble.

'She's going to be crushed! The robot won't harm anyone, it's just here to scare people, but that doesn't mean the rubble won't! I~I have to help her.' Look back at the giant robot, Izuku closed her eyes and began thinking, 'Please work! Please work! Just think about stuff that makes you upset or miserable.' Opening her eyes again, they were now completely black. Invisible waves escaped from her. The ring on her finger was now starting to burn as it worked on hiding the obscurus.

Bending her knees, she took one last look at Uraraka. Bits of rubble began to levitate off of the ground near Izuku. Letting loose a slight breath, a bit of black mist escaped her mouth before she launched herself into the air. The wind blew past her face as she flew towards the villain. Pulling her arm back, she forced her magic into her bones and muscles.

The bot noticed the tiny human coming towards it and was about smack her away, but before it could it found its entire body being destroyed the instant it was hit.

* * *

**(Observation Tower)**

Everyone in the room looked at the monitors with their jaws dropped, minus Aizawa. To see a first-year take down the Zero pointer in one hit was unheard of. Yes, the robot has been beaten in the past, but not with a single punch. Actually, she hadn't even punched it, she just gave it a flick when she reached it. A tiny little flick.

This was something All Might could do, but not when he was a first-year.

"Holy shit." Present Mic's voice broke the silence. He began looking at everyone else's reaction. "My dudes, y-you all just saw that right?" He tried to keep his pumped-up personality, but after seeing what had just happened, it was difficult. "Did she only break her finger? Damn!"

Nezu smiled as he watched Izuku from the monitoring room. ' I think you have broken my staff.' Leaning forward, he saw All Might's expression, he was staring at the screen with wide eyes. 'You have even struck our Symbol of Peace. Oh! How wonderful! UA is going to be the first school with a witch!'

Aizawa held a straight and unimpressed look on his face. Unexpectedly he began… grinning? 'Did she realize the purpose of the Zero pointer? Probably not, that would only mean she jumped in to save that trapped girl.' Looking closer, he noticed that only her finger was broken. 'A broken finger? Hmmm… nothing I can't iron out. If it were her entire arm that would be different, she would have become a liability.'

The zero pointer robot was actually a rational deception, which had been orchestrated by Aizawa. The bot was actually worth 60 Rescue Points. If multiple people beat it, then the points would be distributed accordingly to each person. If a single person did, then it practically guaranteed them a spot in the hero course. The purpose of the zero pointer was to deceive students and show who would actually face a threat even if it gave them nothing.

All Might could only stare at the scene with wide eyes. Finally comprehending that his bunny had beaten the zero pointer alone, he began grinning. 'Yes!' the possessive feeling from earlier came back, 'I'd like to see your favorite student beat my strong bunny now Nezu… jeez, since when did I become competitive?' Turning back to the monitor, he noticed Young Midoriya was now falling towards the ground. 'S-She is gonna be able to land, right?' his stomach had a sinking feeling.

* * *

**(Back with Izuku)**

Her finger hurt. The bone was completely shattered. 'Ow! Ow! Owwie! Ow!' She gritted her teeth because of the pain. The wind was blowing against her face as she fell at an alarming speed towards the ground. 'W~wait?' turning her attention towards the ground, she realized a big problem. 'H-how am I going to land!? I can't cast _Arresto Momentum_! I'd be caught!' The air that hit her eyes was making it hard to see. 'Wh-what do I do? Oh god, I'm gonna die!'

Closing her eyes, Izuku waited for her body to smack straight into the ground. Just before she hit the ground, the feeling of someone slapping her face caused her to open her eyes. The ground was a few inches from her face. Looking to the right, she noticed Uraraka covering her mouth, she was starting to turn green. Shaking, she brought her fingers together, and they began to glow.

"R-Release!" Izuku landed on the ground softly. Uraraka began throwing up colored, sparkles? It must be a side effect of her quirk.

As she began picking herself off the ground, her heart felt like it had stopped. The sirens were blaring.

"I-I-d I didn't get a point, I didn't even g~get a single point." Izuku could feel the tears threatening to fall down her face. 'Months of training gone to waste… what will All Might think? Sensei? They trained me for nothing, and I couldn't even get a single point.' Letting out a shaky breath, she looked up and noticed people were staring at her. 'W-what? Why is everyone staring at me?' Sucking up her tears, she stood up and held onto her finger. It was throbbing in pain. She cupped her finger in her palm, hiding it from everyone. "_Episkey_" she mutters the spell under her breath. Her finger began snapping back together, the fragments of bone reattach themselves, and the muscle fibers were sewn back up.

"Very nice, good work all around. You're heroes in my eyes, every one of you." Turning towards the new voice, everyone noticed a short woman wearing a white coat. She was also carrying a Pez dispenser in her left hand. "Here, reward yourselves." She then began passing out gummy bears. Approaching Izuku, "You did such a great job taking down that big robot! I'm sure your finger is probably aching in pain?"

Someone in the crowd hears her, "What she took it down with her finger!?"

"That's insane."

"I thought she at least punched it!" another person yelled.

Izuku scanned the people in the crowd before looking back at Recovery Girl. "Ummm no my finger is fine. See" she then presented her finger. There wasn't a scratch on it, nor was it swollen like before.

"Strange? I could have sworn you broke it. Oh, forgive me, my dear, my old age must be getting to me."

"N-No it's fine." That was too close, she could have been caught. Gazing back at the remains of the robot, she let loose a sad sigh. 'Well, there go my dreams of being a hero… I guess now I can start working full time as an unspeakable. I'm sorry I wasn't able to be plus ultra Nezu-kun.'

Recovery girl then turned towards everyone else. "Now let's get all of you healed up. Kisses all around." Someone people began looking at her like she was insane, probably because they didn't know who she was.

As Izuku began walking away, with her head hung low, she didn't see that Uraraka was staring at her the entire time. Her brows were raised in concern and pity.

'She didn't get a single point?'

* * *

**(One Week Later)**

It has been one week since the exam. Izuku was currently in her living room blindly mixing a potion, not caring she had stirred it too much, and it was now ruined. If Professor Snape were there, he would probably strangle her over the table, for making such a terrible mistake.

In that time she hadn't made contact with anyone. Nezu was going over applicants and exam results. Sorahiko was busy with some personal stuff. As for Sensei and Toshi-kun… she had received a phone call from both of them but decided not to answer.

Toshi-kun called her the day after the exam, but after seeing his number on her phone, she felt so ashamed. She let her phone go to voicemail.

As for Sensei, he called her the day of the exam, and again she let her phone go to voicemail. It was rare when he actually called, but this was the first time she declined his phone call. He spent a lot of his personal time and energy to train her, and she failed.

She wasn't crying, or upset because she failed to get in. It was because she felt as though she let Sensei and Toshinori down.

'I know can't avoid them forever, but what will they think? Will they be angry I wasted their time and couldn't even manage to claim a single point. I know I could have gone after the robots, but I couldn't just let that muggle be crushed. If any more debris fell on her, it would have destroyed her spine. I don't think Recovery Girl would have been able to fix it, the damage would have been too severe.'

Looking at the cauldron in front of her, she finally realized that it was bubbling out onto the table. There were even sparks flying out of it. 'Crap! The potion is going to explode.' Grabbing the lid, she quickly placed it onto of the cauldron and latched it tightly. All was quiet for a few seconds before a bright light shot through the seams of the lid. The potion inside the cauldron had exploded into pure light and was now continuously shining through the edges of the cover.

'Great.' she let lose a pitiful sigh. 'This light is going to take all night to die down.' Looking at the small cracks on the side cauldron, 'Aww this cauldron is my favorite one. Mom bought it for me when I first went to Hogwarts' The last thing she needed was to lose such a sentimental item from her mom, especially with what has recently happened. 'Mom… we haven't talked in so long.'

Izuku the started to think back to the exam.'I don't know how I did on the written portion, if it were for potions I would have gotten an A. But none of that matters… I got zero points in the practical.' The sound of a piece of paper sliding through her mail slot was heard. Looking up, she pulled out her wand. "_Accio_"

The letter flew down the hall and landed on the table in front of her. Snapping her finger, the message tore itself open to reveal a small digital disk. Instantly the disk projected a hologram and began playing music.

"Booya! I am here as a projection now!" The sight of a familiar blond man appeared.

"A~All Might? Wait isn't this from UA? _Papyrus Reparo_." The shreds of paper reassembled into their original form. Bright gold letters were on the front showing it was from UA.

"I know it's been a while, but with great power, comes a great amount of paperwork." He then coughed a bit before giving a small bow. "My apologies, young lady. The truth is, I didn't come to this city just to fight villains. You're looking at the newest UA faculty member."

"What! You're seriously going to be working at UA?" Even though it was a projection, part of her believed and wished she was talking to an enchanted painting. Izuku then noticed on the corner of the screen, someone waving their hand.

"Huh? Yes, What's the matter?" The hand then began waving a 'no' back and forth. "Who's showboating? Oh sorry, I'll rap it up, but I have to show her something first." The person behind the screen then said something to All Might, but she couldn't tell what it was. "Wait. I have to do how many of these things?" All Might was making a pouting face as he hears how many videos he had to make.

Forgetting her current problem, Izuku let out a sad smile for the man. 'Poor Toshi-kun. They are probably making you do one for every student, aren't they?' She then remembers how she was put in a similar position last year. 'Ugh, after my heal potion debuted I had so many potion fans and thank you notes from families at St.Mungo. I sat in front of that enchanted camera for hours, just trying to send a thank you response back to the families… there were so many.'

"Right! So, moving on. Even though you passed the written test with a perfect score… congrats on that by the way!" She got a perfect score on the written part? "You got zero combat points in the practical exam… sorry." There was a deep sense of sincerity in his voice, his bangs look like they were tucking themselves to his head ever so slightly. Like a rabbit when it's upset, and they tuck their ears to their head.

"I know that. Of course, I know. It's all I've thought about." Izuku felt her heart beat faster, while her stomach sank. 'I-if you're now a teacher then that means… you saw me during the practical.' Tears threatened to fall down her face. She felt beyond embarrassed. 'I guess I don't need to worry about telling you I failed… you already know. I'm sorry I wasted your time.' she cast a glance at her wand, which rested on the table. 'I guess I should obliviate you, so you don't have to remember your failure of a student.'

She was so worked up that she failed to notice the snow falling above her.

"Fortunately, there were other factors." Izuku lifted her head up ever so slightly. Looking at All Might was difficult. "But before we get to that, I have another surprise. Here! Look!"

Swinging his arms, he turned on a screen next to him with a remote. "A short clip for your viewing pleasure!"

"Um, do you have a sec?" It was Uraraka. The girl she saved during the practical.

"She showed up after the exam to talk about you, young lady." He then continued the video.

In the video, Uraraka was in front of Present Mic. "You know that girl with the really messy hair?"

Casting a glance at her hair, Izuku grimace. 'I-is my hair really that bad? Has nobody been telling me this entire time?'

"It's hard to describe her face… like really pretty, but like an average pretty? Kinda stands out because of her green hair. Has a big smile."

'She means me.'

"I was wondering. Would it be possible to give her some of the points I earned in the exam?" That was not what Izuku was expecting to hear. "I heard her say she didn't get a single point at the end. It just seems crazy to me. How can someone who took down that huge villain all by herself, not get a single point." She started becoming more passionate. "She would've had a better score if she didn't save me."

"Thanks for showing up to the station with your request." Present Mic then patted the girl on the head. "But there's no reason to give him your points. The kid's chartin' well on her own."

'Kid? Well I mean I guess to everyone I am still a kid, I'm actually 18… but I should probably keep that to myself.' Izuku thought as she looked over her body.

All Might's large frame walked in front of the camera. 'Even in this video, he is still massive.'

"How could a hero course reject someone who is committed to saving others, no matter the consequences to himself?" He turned his head towards the camera. "After all, that is what makes a hero. And that's what my alma mater is all about… So, we have Rescue Points." The screen moved over to show the scoreboard.

"Izuku Midoriya, 60 Rescue Points!" The screen switched back to Uraraka. "Ochaco Uraraka, 45 Rescue Points! You both passed the exam."

Izuku could only look at the screen with tears of joy. "I~Is this some k-kinda joke." She was beyond happy at this point. "D-did the Ministry bewitch you all?"

All Might then began reaching out towards the screen… something he had only done for her video. "Welcome, Izuku. You have made it. You're now a part of the hero academia."

Tears finally fell down Izuku's face. "T-thanks. Thank you All Might, Sensei… Mom. I wouldn't be here without any of you."

Izuku is finally able to begin her dreams of becoming a hero. A bittersweet laugh escaped from Izuku as she wiped away the tears. "I'm Mini-Might, the Witch! I'll show muggles we wizards live among you.'

As Izuku shed more tears she failed to notice the eight missed phone calls from Sensei. As well as the other nine from Toshinori.

*Her phone silently vibrates* Scratch that, Now it is nine from Sensei.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end... I'm just kidding there are many more chapters to come! Looks like little Izuku did it. All Might and Sensei sure were calling her a lot…


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Toshinori was tapping his foot impatiently on the hard floor of the UA film studio. 'Izuku hasn't answered my calls in over a week. Is she okay?' As much as he wanted to go and check on her, he still had about 50 more videos to film.

Ever since the entrance exam, he had been trying to contact her and ask her how it went. He wanted to play a joke on his little bunny and act like he didn't know, but that was ruined because he couldn't get in touch with her. 'Her acceptance recording should have gotten to her by now.'

Casting a glance at his phone, he scrolled over to Izuku's number. 'Why won't she pick up? She has never declined my call before…' His throat began to lock up. 'S~she's never declined my calls before I~I… I just need to hear her voice. Something to calm my nerves.' His chest had a warm and unusual tingle to it. 'She always makes my day complete. Ugh, I crave her cooking and our long talks. It has been only a week, but it feels like an eternity for me.'

"All Might you're back on." Looking up, he saw Aizawa standing there with a glare. Nezu had forced Aizawa to help him in making the videos for the applicants. As a faculty member of UA, he couldn't say no, but that doesn't mean he has to enjoy it. "We have 54 more videos to make, and I just want this to be over with. Do not ever ask for my help with such trivial matters again."

All Might put his phone away and began to buff up into his muscle form. He directed a smile over to the man, "Why the cold shoulder Aizawa? We are making dreams of future students come true!"

Aizawa rolled his eyes at the blond. "You are very irrational and counterproductive, now can you hurry and make the last of these videos. I would prefer not having to come in tomorrow."

All Might couldn't agree more. Even though he had a smile on his face, he was sick of doing these videos. 'Why did I agree to do this?' As they began walking towards the recording studio, All Might thought back to Izuku. 'After I'm done making these I've got to go check on her. When she got zero combat points the look on her face… no, I don't ever want to see her like that again.'

The day of the exam, he had seen her reaction from the cameras. She thought she had gotten zero points and failed. Seeing that look of defeat on her face made his insides churn. 'Young Midoriya I swear I'll do everything I can to keep you smiling. Someone as kind and caring as you shouldn't even know what a frown is.'

"All Might! Will you stop standing there like an idiot!" Coming out of his thoughts, he noticed he was back in front of the camera and Aizawa was behind it.

He let out an embarrassed laugh, "My bad Aizawa. Lost in thought." He then began making a stop motion with his hands.

Aizawa let out a sigh of irritation. 'Idiot'

* * *

**(Unknown Tower)**

Sensei was pacing back and forth. He had called Izuku nine times throughout the week, but she didn't answer. He was now starting to grow worried for the young girl.

'Why aren't you answering little one… God damn it, Tomura!' For the last week, he had been trying to fix another problem that Tomura caused. The young man had let loose information regarding one of his vital hideouts, to someone he believed to be a villain. As it turns out the person, he leaked the information to was working with the police.

Why Tomura would do such a thing? He didn't know, but the boy was on incredibly thin ice.

As much as Sensei wanted to check on Izuku, his hands were currently tied. If he didn't destroy all the traces at his old hideout, then all his other facilities will be exposed, including his associates. Him, Kurogiri, as well as a few other trusted colleagues, worked non-stop. Using Kurogir's quirk was handy in traveling, but with how much was stored at the location, it was proving difficult.

Thinking about his close friend 'You've done well Kurogiri. Without you, this all would have gone to hell. I'm sorry I've been pushing the limits of your quirk.' With how long he had been using his quirk, Kurogiri was slowly tearing himself down, but in the end, they completed their mission. 'I wonder how easy this could have been if little one were with us. No doubt she could take days worth of work and finish it in second… damn it!'

All for One thought back to the blue-haired boy. 'Tomura I've been very patient with you… but my patience is wearing very thin.' Gritting his teeth, his body was shaking in rage. 'If he makes a mistake like this again, he will wish he'd never met me.'

For years he had taught him everything he knows. Told him the truths of the world, and this is how he is repaid. 'I only consider you as a successor because I knew it would destroy All Might… and to reconcile a mistake, but I can't trust you with my empire. You'd drive the world into chaos.' Letting free a breath All for One closed his eyes. "One more chance Tomura. Only one."

* * *

**(Dagobah Beach)**

Izuku let go a content sigh as she looked at the beach. 'It took months of physical work, but it's finally done.' The entire beach was clean, not a piece of trash in sight. After finding out she'd gotten into UA, she decided to celebrate by going to Dagoba Beach.

While some not find such a thing special, to her it was. Looking out at sea, she noticed how the moonlight reflected across the water. 'It is just how I remembered it. I wish Mom, or Dad could be here to see it.'

The sound of footsteps caught her ears. "Young Midoriya!" Turning around, she saw Toshinori standing a few feet away. How long has he been there?

"All~ Toshi-kun what are you doing here?" Looking over the skinny man, she noticed he was shaking a bit. His face was also red.

"I~I um well I you see um…" After finishing his videos, he decided to finally visit his bunny… and he may have or may have not used tracking software on his phone to look for her. "I was just visiting. Yes! Visiting." He was a blushing mess. 'I feel like such a stalker. I used my agency's tracking software on her phone. I just needed to find her, though. She didn't answer my calls in over a week. It was for her safety. Yes her safety nothing else!'

Walking towards him, she placed a hand on his head. "Toshi-kun are you okay? You're all red."

"W-what? Ahem. I~I'm fine." No matter the circumstance, this girl always cared about his health. His chest began to warm up as his heart beat faster. Gazing at her, he noticed how beautiful she looked as the moonlight shone over her. And her hair… wait. "What happened to your hair?" His face was devoid of emotion as he looked over it.

"M-my hair?" Instinctively she reached for her soft green hair. "I~Is it bad? I well, um… I tried to make it look neater. I just thought I should you know straighten the curls out."

Involuntarily, a frown began to appear on his face. Izuku's hair was straight. Not a single curl in sight. It was not that her hair looked terrible or anything, but he preferred her soft curls. His fingers began to twitch in agitation. "No, your hair looks wonderful… but I'm curious as to why the sudden change." He wanted those light curls back. No, he needed them.

"Oh, you know just thought I should make it look neater."

"Neater?" It was perfectly fine before.

"Well, the day of the exam…"

"Yes?" Toshinori was staring intently at her. He was already planning on talking to her about her acceptance into UA, but that can wait. His bunny's curls were gone. He needed to find out why and get them back.

"A few people sort of mentioned how my hair was well… unkempt and messy." She avoided eye contact with him. Rubbing her finger together, "I never really knew my hair was that dirty. I mean I always tried to make it look well kept, but I guess my curls were kinda messy, huh?" She began laughing a bit, but it was clearly fake.

"_Messy and Unkempt_?" Toshinori repeated what Izuku had said aloud. His brain felt like it was shorting out. Unexpectedly it felt like a flame had ignited inside of him. 'Someone made my bunny feel insecure about her curls?!'

"Ya, that's what they said. I~"

"Don't listen to them." his arms were now crossed over his chest.

"What?"

"I said, don't listen to them." The frown on his face was beginning to show his temper. "Your hair was perfectly fine the way it was. N~not that it isn't fine right now." He was starting to stutter. "What I mean is, you should be comfortable with how you look. I've told you that before... d-do I need to flick you?" If you were to look at his face, it would appear he was experiencing several emotions at once, but his face couldn't decide which to take. "P~personally I… I prefer your hair with your curls."

Grabbing her hair again, Izuku started to run her fingers through it. Her heart began to beat faster after hearing the compliment from the man in front of her. "Do you really?"

"Yes, now would you mind telling me who told you your hair was 'Unkempt' please." All Might wants to have a chat with them.

"I don't know them. One boy had blue hair, and the other was the girl in the video, but she is really nice." Izuku felt her eyes bulge out of her head when she remembered the video. "Wait! Are you really going to be teaching at UA?" A broad smile formed on her face.

Toshinori chuckled at seeing her reaction. "Ya, I am. Congrats on getting in." He then lifted his hand up for a high five. Instead of getting a slap on his hand, he found a small body, hugging his chest.

"Thank you! I couldn't have done it without your help." His heart began pounding in his chest. The curves of her body felt incredible against his, his breath was running short.

'S~she's still so small compared to me.' Smiling, he returned the hug while patting the top of her head. Looking down a bit, he noticed how her cheek was pressed into his chest. 'I love it when she gives me these hugs. She looks so divine pressed up against my chest, god that smile. That perfect smile. I wonder if I can get a little bunny to play with my bangs... Damn it! Bad thoughts, Toshi!' He began clearing his throat in embarrassment. "It was nothing. I mean I have to say I messed up pretty bad. I was so focused on building your core strength. I forgot to train you on how to use your quirk."

Hearing this Izuku let go of Toshinori. He actually began to shake a little, but it isn't cold out. 'My quirk…' She felt her mind beginning to spin. 'I don't know how long I can keep this from him. I~I I have to tell him what I am.' This wasn't the first time Izuku had thought of telling him about being a witch. In fact, for the past few months, she had been thinking about it. 'I mean, I trust Toshi-kun, but how will he react?'

On the other end, Toshi noticed how she was becoming antsy. 'Young Midoriya only gets like this when she wants to say something.' She failed to notice the grin on his face as she stared at the ground. Buffing up into his muscle form, he waited for her to see. 'I'd love it if she could hug me in this form… preferably around the neck.' An image flashed through his mind of Izuku having her arms wrapped around his neck while he held her small form in his arms. A massive blush formed on his face.

"Ummm Toshi-kun there is something important I need to tell you about my quirk."

"Then, please tell me!" The tone change of his voice finally caught her attention. Looking up, she now realized he had changed into his larger form.

'Ugh, I hate when he does that. Why does he have to be so handsome? T-Toshi said this is his original form, but because of his weight loss...' Looking over him, she noticed something. 'Why does it always seem like he is flexing in this form? No, I'm just imagining. Izuku! Focus you're about to tell him you're a witch.' He was still waiting for her to tell him what was so important and was smiling down at her.

"Well, young Midoriya, I'm waiting." He then cupped his ear, trying to further his point. 'She is probably gonna say her quirk can't be controlled. Don't worry, little doe UA help you… **_I_** will help you.'

"Okay, I don't know how to soften it, so I'll just say it. I'm a wi~" Before Izuku could finish the sound of yelling caught their ears. All Might had become rigid and his hair puffed up in shock, like a cat's tail. He hated surprises.

"Is that All Might!?" There were two people over by the peer.

"It is! No way. What is he doing here?"

Before Izuku could comprehend what had happened, she found herself in the arms of a giant embarrassed bunny. "Right! Now we run." He then began running down the beach, trying to get away from his fans. Izuku was held close to his chest as he ran, the last thing he'd want to do is drop his little doe.

Wanting to balance herself, Izuku reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck. It was the only part of him she could reach. 'Aww the first time I find courage in telling him, and we are interrupted.'

Meanwhile, All Might, even though he was running, was a shaking mess. 'S-She's holding my neck. Oh god, it feels better than I could have imagined.' Impulsively, he tightened his hold on the green-haired beauty. 'I~I can't feel this way about her. It would never work.' casting a quick glance down, he looked at her angelic face. 'She wants someone young, fit, not a broken bag of flesh. What could I possibly offer her money? No, Young Midoriya is definitely not a gold digger. I'll just have to face it I'm holding on to a dream that will never come true... a dream I'd give anything to have.'

* * *

**(UA High School)**

Nezu was currently looking over the students assigned to the hero course. "So many promising students, it is quite a shame we couldn't take more." Flipping the page, he commenced looking over the students assigned to Class-1A. "It seems Miss Midoriya has Aizawa as her homeroom teacher… This is quite a problem now, isn't it?"

Aizawa built quite a name for himself among the UA staff, even though he has been teaching for approximately two years. Just last year he expelled an entire class of first-year students. 'Technically I can override Aizawa's choice of expulsion.' The thought of UA's first witch being expelled was making his sadistic side come out. 'We can't have that. Well, I just won't allow it then.'

Nezu didn't know who the other students were, and quite honestly, he didn't care if they were all expelled. After years of being experimented on by humans, he was entirely unsympathetic to them at times. However, Izuku was one of the kindest humans he has ever had the privilege of meeting. 'I know as the Principal of UA, I shouldn't be biased towards my other students but… well, quite honestly I'd rather have them all expelled if it meant keeping her in my school.'

The small mouse man then began laughing aloud. There two camera bots outside of his office heard his laughter and took off running.

Closing the folder, Nezu hears a whipping sound or something similar to it. Looking up from his desk, he noticed a man dressed in a back suite. He looked to be in his early 60's perhaps? A bit of white hair was beginning to peak on his hair. In his left hand, he was holding a leather briefcase. Now directing his attention towards the man's face, he discerned how annoyed the man looked. It was almost as if he didn't want to be there.

"Why, hello. I'm sorry I didn't hear the door open." Nezu knew who the man standing in front of him was. Izuku had shown him a picture, this was the British Minister for Magic. However, the man didn't know that.

"Good evening. Forgive my abrupt entrance, but I'm here to talk to you about one of your future… _heroes_." It sounded like there was venom in his words when he said 'heroes.'

"Then, by all means, please sit down. But I must ask, how were you able to get into this school?" Nezu loved playing dumb at times, it was a sadistic pleasure just watching someone think they have the upper hand.

"I'll answer that question in a bit. However, does the name Izuku Midoriya mean anything to you?"

"Oh, why yes! Ms.Midoriya was that incredible first-year student who took down our zero pointer."

"Yes, your zero pointer." The Minster began grumbling under his breath. "I believe I will just get to the point. I am not here because I want to be, nor do I agree with what is happening. Your incoming student, Izuku Midoriya, does not have a quirk."

"No quirk, you say?" Nezu began laughing in the back of his mind. He already knew this, and he was quite content with what she was. "Well, she must have a quirk. Otherwise, she couldn't have taken down our robot. Would you like me to show you the footage?"

Unknowingly, Nezu had actually pulled a string on the Minister. "Ms.Midoriya does not have a pathetic quirk! Had she been allowed to, she could have laid waste that battle center and the ones surrounding it. She is a very well accomplished witch."

"A witch?" Nezu tilted his head to the side like a confused puppy.

The Minister inwardly groaned, he didn't mean to explain the situation like this but hearing the great Izuku Midoriya taking down a robot with a… quirk. It was a mockery to her talents. It struck any ties on his already loose emotions. "Yes, a witch."

For the next half-hour, the Minister explained the circumstances surrounding Izuku. "Well if that is the case, then I'm delighted for UA to be the first hero course with a witch."

"You should be." The Minister was glaring at him.

"I'm sorry?" He could tell the Minister was upset about something.

"As I've said before, I do not want to be here. Nor do I agree with what is happening. Ms.Midoriya is an astounding witch, if not one of the finest witches to walk this Earth. You should consider your kind lucky because ours is losing the brightest witch of the age. There is nothing you or anyone at this school can teach her that she doesn't already know. Her powers are beyond your comprehension."

Nezu's friendly attitude was now beginning to falter. "Well, I must say my staff, and I will do our best to teach her what we know. And I look forward to her stumping them, if it was anything during our entrance exam then I can say I'm looking forward to her presence even more."

The Minister rolled his eyes a bit at the man's response. "There are two things we must discuss."

"Yes, Do they also concern Ms.Midoriya"

"Yes, they do. First, you are not allowed to tell the rest of your staff what I've told you. At least not yet, we are still deciding on whether they should know. Understand what Izuku is doing is a deep violation of the Statute of Secrecy."

"Very well. I will not utter a word to my staff. In any case, if it means anything, I know my staff would never leak such important information out… Not unless they want to be fired, of course." A small smile appeared on the Minister's face after hearing this, but it quickly vanished.

"The second thing I wish to discuss is, well shall we say it never happened. Izuku works for the Ministry of Magic, and as an employee, she is expected to work." He was trying his hardest not to describe too much. "We will be giving you three days notice of when she is expected to leave. That means from all her classes and work. She will return when prompted, but it shall never be longer than a week."

Now, this was something that actually caught Nezu's attention. "Well, that might be difficult, as a student she is expected to be in class~."

The man across from him raised his hand. "This is not a request. Izuku Midoriya is a valued employee of the Ministry, and her obligation is far more important than learning to run around in a costume. I cannot tell you what she does, but I want to make myself very clear."

Nezu felt the fur on the back of his neck rise, he loathed being told what to do, but this was concerning Izuku. He needed to find out everything he could while the man was still here. "Yes, I am listening. Please continue."

"If you or any of your staff forbid her from conducting her work, that will be viewed as stopping the Ministry itself. This includes overbearing her when she returns." Nezu was taking in everything the man said, but he couldn't formulate what role Izuku had. It was clearly very secret and vital. "If her work is interrupted, we will not be tempted to wipe the minds of you and everyone at this school. Her work is much more influential than anything you or your staff have ever done. Including your precious All Might, or do you prefer Toshinori Yagi?"

While it was rare, Nezu found himself freezing. 'They know about Toshinori being All Might? Is Izuku's work that important?'

Clearing his throat, "Forgive my disorderly behavior, but you must understand. To our society, Ms.Midoriya is the equivalent, if not greater than your Symbol of Peace. There isn't a witch or wizard alive who doesn't know her name. She has been known to be very generous and forgiving, especially with her potions."

"I suppose I can understand why you are so passionate about this matter. And I must admit if we lost our Symbol of Peace I too would be in your position. I will make sure she is not overburdened by my staff, however, as the principal there is only so much I can do. If you let the rest of my staff know about what she is, I'm sure they will understand."

Turning back towards the small mouse man, "That will be left with the International Confederation of Wizards, unfortunately. It is the equivalent of the European Union, only on a global scale. Exposing magic to muggles, like them, is not a simple choice to make. However, if it makes up from my behavior before… I do believe that they should know as well."

Reaching into his briefcase, the Minister pulled out two books. "These are for you, so you can understand our laws on concealing magic and the penalty for breaking it. As well as A History of Magic By Bathilda Bagshot."

Reaching out Nezu grabbed the two books, one of which he has already read. 'Bathilda Bagshot? I believe Izuku said she was a famous historian in the wizarding world. Ooh, how I adore these books.'

As the Minister stood up to leave, he turns to Nezu one last time. "You will know in two weeks whether we have consented to tell your staff." With that said, he apparated away, leaving Nezu to himself.

Opened the folder on his desk again, he flipped to Izuku's file. "So it seems UA is getting a famous witch Ahahaha!" he began laughing gleefully, "Oh, this is the greatest news I've heard all day. Shiketsu High School would be absolutely jealous if they found out!" This girl was an absolute gem to UA, and expulsion for her was out of the question.

'Hopefully, Aizawa will come to reason and see how much potential is in this girl. Perhaps he will finally have a favorite student oh I just might win the bet this year after all!' There was a bet between all the teachers, minus Aizawa, that he would have a favorite student. It seems this year Nezu is placing his money on Izuku.

As Nezu began walking out of his office, an idea popped into his mind, causing him to giggle like a little kid. 'I wonder what our Symbol of Peace would think of Ms.Midoriya… perhaps in the distant future, we might expect a litter of Mini-Mights Hahaha! Their personalities are so similar oh I'm afraid Toshinori won't stand a chance against her… Then again, it is quite apparent. All for One has taken a liking to the girl, nobody stares at someone for almost 20 minutes without saying something.'

He then began to smile evilly as a sadistic plot formed in his mind. 'Perhaps if I play my cards right I might get a litter of little ones from both men, all future pros coming to my school! However, both men will have to get past their hatred for one another. I hope Miss Midoriya can help them come to an agreement… They are bound to meet again. Especially since All Might is now teaching here, he will be like a moth when he meets this girl.'

Walking towards his car, Nezu gave one final laugh. 'Oh I hold all the cards, and with my intelligence, this plan can't possibly fail! I must say I am quite a softy for romance and drama.'

* * *

**(First Day of School)**

"Okay, bag check. Phone check. Wand… tucked away in my sleeve. Ring on my finger." Izuku was checking over the last of her stuff, today was her first day at UA. Closing her yellow backpack, she placed it on her shoulder. 'Today is the first day, I can do this!'

It had been a week since the incident at Dagobah Beach and Izuku was beyond embarrassed whenever she thought about it. All Might was running across the beach while carrying her bridal style.

Looking at the time, she realized she had a half-hour before class starts. 'I can do this… but for how long, I never planned for an obscurus to form in me. What if I can't control it.' Every time she thought about it, it made her sick to her stomach. 'Was this a mistake? No, I just need to work on controlling it, and hopefully, it won't destroy my soul in the process.'

What scared Izuku the most about the obscurus was how it kills its host. Such a dark and robust force would have no trouble destroying the very fragments of her soul. There is no moving on to the afterlife if you don't have a soul.

Letting loose a shaken breath, 'I need to stop thinking about that. If I do, I might transform again, or worse. Just think about the people you love, that always helps.' She focused on all the people who meant the world to her. Her parents, Nezu, Sorahiko, Kurogiri, Toshi-kun, and Sensei.

'I hope Sensei can come over today.' After her meeting with All Might at the beach, she had called Sensei and asked him if he would like to come over. He did agree but said it would have to wait, he was dealing with personal matters at the moment.

A blush began appearing on Izuku's face as she thought about Sensei. 'I~I wonder what it would be like if Sensei carried me across the beach like All Might… oh god.' Her hands began covering her face. 'I still remember when we were training at the beach, and he taught me different swimming techniques that Toshi-kun promised. I~ I'd thought he'd come in a bodysuit like All Might… not swim trunks like a normal person.'

By now, her heart was pounding inside of her chest, and her face felt as if it was going to burst into flames. 'I didn't think I'd ever see Sensei shirtless, but… no, no, no! No dirty thoughts Izuku.' Flashes of their training popped into her head. When they were practicing in the water, she was sure she would have died of embarrassment. 'Y~you know it does seem like Sensei was touching me a lot when we were training.' He had a tendency to hold her when they swam. The feeling of his large hand on her side caused the blush on her face to increase ten-fold. 'S~sensei sure does have big hands but… t~the~they feel really nice. Also, a-all the muscles on his chest.'

"Sensei wouldn't do something like that. He~he isn't perverted, all he was doing was teaching me different swimming techniques. He had to touch me… didn't he?" Looking back at the clock Izuku realized class would be starting soon. "Crap! I can't be late on the first day."

'I was planning on taking the bullet train, but I will still be late. Looks like I'm gonna have to apparate.'

* * *

**(A Few Minutes Later)**

"Class 1-A, come one where is it." Izuku was running down the hall's trying to find her classroom. There were about eight minutes before class started.

Finally reaching the room, she found her heart pounding in her chest. 'This door is pretty big for a classroom. This is it, the most prominent students in all of Japan are behind this door.' The image of Bakugo and the blue-haired boy popped into her mind. 'Please don't be in here! Please, Merlin, please!'

Sliding the door open, the first thing that caught her attention was the yelling from the boy across the room.

"Take your feet off of that desk now!"

"Huh?"

"It's the first day and your already disrespecting this academy by scuffing school property you credent." It was the two boys she was just thinking about.

"You're kidding me, right? Your old school put a stick up your ass?" Bakugo smiled as he insulted the young man.

'Oh great, both of them are here.' Scanning the class quickly, she noticed everyone was staring at the two, minus the boy two seats behind Bakugo. He was staring at her with wide eyes and a dropped jaw. 'Is he okay. What his he looking at?'

"Let's start over. I'm Tenya Iida from the Soumei Private Academy." It seems Iida was trying to take the civil approach.

Izuku laughed internally as she watched the events unfold. 'Poor Iida, you are wasting your time. As far as Bakugo cares you're a second-rate sidekick… did he say his name was Tenya Iida? As in the famous Iida family?'

"It's her." Not realizing she had blacked out, Izuku found everyone in the room now staring at her. A few of the guys were staring at her with wide eyes.

A girl with earphone jacks leaned over to the guy next to her. "Is that our teacher?"

"I think she's a student. She is wearing a uniform… yes!" A small fountain of blood began to leak from his nose. His brain began short-circuiting as he looked at the beautiful girl.

The girl he had been talking to was glaring at him. Instantly she jammed her earphone jack into his ear, causing him to yell. 'Idiot, how completely demoralizing to look at a girl like that.' Jiro looked back at the green-haired girl by the door. 'I~is she really a student? Wow, she's really… pretty.'

"Hiii" Izuku began avoiding eye contact with everyone in the room. 'Come on Izuku if you can deal with the paparazzi at the Ministry. You can deal with your classmates.'

"Good Morning!" Iida began marching over to her. "My name is Tenya Iida from the~."

"Ya, I know." The robotic boy stopped his marching. "I~I'm Izuku Midoriya. It's super nice to meet you, even though you said I had unkempt hair during the exam." A flash of embarrassment fell on Iida's face.

'I should really apologize for what I said. Such a comment like that is completely inappropriate to say, especially to a lady. Oh, mother would kill me for my manners.'

There was a slight snicker in the corner of the room, looking back everyone sees Bakugo laughing. "Ya her hair is pretty unkempt isn't it."

Yaoyorozu gasped at the Bakugo's ill manners. "How incredibly rude."

"What a dick." Another voice sounded from the room.

"I believe mademoiselle has beautiful hair."

Izuku was blushing a bit at the last comment. She ignored Bakugo's insult and turned back towards Iida.

"Midoriya you realized there was something more to the practical exam didn't you." She raised a brow upon hearing this. "You must be very perceptive, and I completely miss judged you. I admit as a student, you are far superior to me. I must also apologize for my earlier remark about your hair, that comment was completely inappropriate. Please forgive me for my insult."

"O~oh I'm it's fine. I forgive you." This was really strange. She wasn't used to receiving apologies from people, especially after they insult her. 'I wish you didn't do this in front of the entire class; this is so embarrassing.'

"Hey, I recognize that green hair." Turning around, Iida and Izuku saw the girl from the exam. Uraraka began complementing Izuku for what she did during the exam.

Bakugo glared daggers at the back of Izuku's head, as he heard the brown-haired girl praise her. 'I'm gonna roast that quirkless bitch. Right after I figure out how she got in.' Ever since their middle school found out, he had despised the girl even more. She ruined his chances of being the only student to graduate from that crappy school and come to UA. 'I fucking told that dumb bitch not to apply! Why can't she take her vomit colored hair and notebooks and fuck off! A school like UA shouldn't allow a loser like you in it.' Turning his head, he began glaring out the window. 'Once I blast that damn nerd to the ground maybe they will reconsider and kick her out.' A crooked smile began appearing on her face. 'Haaa I can just imagine that bitch crying to her mommy about being kicked out. All Might's working here now, I hope he tells her. Fuck that would be perfect.'

"What do you think we are doing today besides orientation? I wonder what our teachers are like I can't wait to meet everybody!" Uraraka was shaking her fists in excitement.

However, Izuku's attention was directed to the man in the yellow sleeping bag sliding across the floor behind the girl. 'W~what? Is... why is he doing that?' Aizawa was staring at the back of Uraraka's head and was listening to what she was saying. Looking past her, he noticed Izuku continued giving him a look like he was crazy. 'These kids better get used to my sleeping habits. I'm not giving up my sleeping bag.'

"If you're here to make friends then you can pack up your stuff now."

Uraraka froze upon hearing the voice. Turning her head, she now noticed the man in the sleeping bag. "Welcome to UA's hero course." He then unzipped his bag and began sucking on a juice pack.

While Uraraka and Iida looked at the man with shock, Izuku was smiling as she realized what he was drinking. 'Oh, I like those too! Hmmm, he looks like he might be someone who likes sugar quills.'

"It took eight seconds before you all shut up. That's not gonna work. Time is precious, rational students would understand that." Izuku felt the back of her throat lock up as she suppresses a laugh. This man was genuinely trying to be intimidating, but to her, he was like a grumpy cat. 'I was more scared of Professor Snape when I first met him.'

"Hello, I'm Shota Aizawa… Your teacher." The class gave an audible gasp at hearing this.

'Shota Aizawa!' Izuku felt her eyes widen, and her fangirl personality broke out a bit. 'My homeroom teacher is Eraserhead oh my god! I was a big fan of his when I was a little girl!'

"Alright, let's get to it," He reached into his sleeping bag and pulled out a PE uniform. "Put these on and head outside." The class started getting up from their seats and began heading out of the room.

Aizawa began leading the class towards the locker room, and he could hear the conversation from his students in the back. Most were questioning why they would be heading outside, but one conversation caught his attention.

"I can't believe our homeroom teacher is Eraserhead." Wait, someone already figured out who he was? Casting a quick glance back he realized it was the girl who took down the zero pointer, Izuku Midoriya.

"Ummm ya I've never heard of him." The girl Uraraka said as she scratched the back of her head.

"Are you kidding? I've been a fan of his since I was five. He can erase the quirk of anyone he looks at, so long as he keeps his eyes open. Though I'd imagine after years of forcing your eyes open, his eyes might suffer serious damage." Aizawa smiled a bit as he stared straight ahead. If there was one thing he liked, it was when someone was perceptive of those around them.

These were the signs of a rational student. A strange feeling was forming in his chest when he heard how she was a fan of his. He usually couldn't care less, but hearing how she liked him since she was five made him grin a bit. 'Hmmm, I've never had a true fan before. This girl is very perceptive, especially about my eyes. Recognizing your enemies weaknesses and strengths is an important attribute, but coming to a logical conclusion by only seeing them use their strengths and analyzing its disadvantages is on a different level. Most third-year students haven't come to that level of thinking yet.'

* * *

**(UA Staff Room)**

Toshinori was looking over the teacher directory for the school year. However, he wasn't looking at the teaching methods described in the book. Instead, he was trying to find Izuku's homeroom teacher.

'UA's course doesn't follow the normal academic path.' Sitting up a bit, he began to reminisce his freshman year. 'Get the wrong homeroom teacher and life is hell.' A shiver passed down his spine as he thought about Gran Torino.

As Toshinori filled throughout the book, he started to think about what happened at Dagoba Beach. 'Young Midoriya wanted to tell me something important, and I went and picked her up bridal style.' A light blush appeared on his face. 'I need to make it up to her. I hope she can tell me what it was about her quirk.'

A feeling of guilt passed through him, 'She really wanted to tell me something important, and I completely forgot about it. Some great guy I am… fucking idiot.' He lightly slapped himself on the head. 'I would have followed up on it, but… it's just… she looked so beautiful in my arms.' Ever since the incident, it was all he could think about. It was like she belonged in his arms. His little doe all snuggled up into his chest, not having to worry about the problems of the world. He would deal with them.

A breath escaped him as he looked down. A tent had begun forming in his yellow pants. 'I'm sick! I swear I'm sick… Ugh, she looked so fucking beautiful words can't describe it. I~I hmmm…' A massive blush stained his face. His bangs were also starting to twitch in pleasure as he thought about her. 'What I'd give to kiss those sweet lips, even for a second. My little doe's wonderful lips.' His eyes started to dilate as he looked at her picture in the directory.

'Fuck! I told myself to not think like this but damn it!' He wanted to throw himself out the window. 'She is fucking perfect in every sense of the word. Why? Why can't I let this feeling go? Why do I long for her more than anyone else in my entire life? I~I have to be strong, I have to get over this feeling… this wonderful, divine feeling she put in my heart.' Peaking a glance back at her picture, he felt his throat lock up. 'I can't be in love with this girl. I shouldn't want to kiss her and make her scream in ecstasy as I make love to her… over and over again. Have her scream my name till her voice breaks, and she passed out on my massive chest. Then wake up, and we go again. Her tiny form riding my massive… ugh FUCK!'

Using both of his hands, he covered his crimson red face. His entire body was sensitive, and his bangs were visibly twitching in ecstasy. 'N~need to f~focus… find out who her teacher is… don't T~think about how she w~ould be in bed.' Grabbing the book, he quickly flipped towards the page he needed.

'No.' Aizawa's picture was in his face. 'Aww crap, she got Aizawa. My doe is going to be singled off from the start.' A possessive feeling was passing through his heart and spreading. 'My doe. I need to see her, make sure Aizawa isn't hurting her… or scaring her. If he so much as threatens my little bunny with expulsion I'll slam his head into the wall!'

* * *

**(Outside)**

"What a quick assessment test?" The class said in unison, besides Izuku who looked around at them strangely.

'Is everyone's brain connected besides mine?' She turned back towards Aizawa.

Uraraka was the first to speak out. "But orientation? Where gonna miss it."

"If you really want to make the big leagues you can't waste time on pointless ceremonies." His back was turned towards everyone. "Here at UA were not tethered to traditions. That means I get to run my class; however, I see fit."

Glancing around Izuku saw how the rest of the class was looking a bit terrified of the man. 'Really? You guys are scared of him? I mean, come on if I brought Professor Snape half of you would be throwing up in fear. I have a few times. Oh, Merlin!' She began thinking back Snape's 'Orientation' day. 'So many potion and theories… Merlin, I think I'm gonna be sick.'

"You've been taking standardized tests for most of your life, but you never got to use your quirks in physical exams before." He lifted up his phone. "The country is still trying to pretend we're all created equal, by not letting those with the most power excel. It's not rational. One day the ministry of education will learn."

He then turns to look at Bakugo. "Bakugo you got the most points on the entrance exam. What was your farthest distance throw with the softball when you were in junior high?"

"67 meters, I think."

"Right." Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a ball and threw it to him. "Try doing it with your quirk."

*A few moments later*

"Anything goes just stay in the circle," Aizawa said as he looked over the young man.

"Alright, you asked for it." Bakugo pulled his arm back and channels as much energy into his arm as he could. An explosive force sent the ball shooting through the air. While the rest of the class was amazed, Izuku felt uncomfortable seeing Bakugo use his quirk. Glancing around a hint of yellow caught her eye. Turning her head a tiny bit, but not all the way, she noticed All Might peeking around the corner. 'What is he doing? Why is he here right now?' Turning her head all the way she saw, he quickly went behind the corner.

Izuku smiled a bit as she looked at the wall All Might was hiding behind. 'I guess he doesn't know I saw him. I'll ask him later what he's doing… probably scouting out my class. I… I hope he wasn't too impressed by Bakugo's quirk. I'd hate for Toshi-kun to join Bakugo's bandwagon, he has always had a way with adults.'

Turning back towards the front, she tuned back into Aizawa. "So this looks fun, huh?" Wait what was going on, she was focused on Toshi-kun the hiding rabbit. "You have three years here to become a hero. You think it's all gonna become games and playtime?"

'Compared to Professor Snape's class… absolutely.'

"Idiot," A smile broke onto his face. "Today, you will compete in eight physical tests to gauge your potential. Whoever comes in last has none and will be expelled immediately." Everyone in the class was gasping and looking at him like he was crazy. Looking at the reaction of each student, he realized the Midoriya girl didn't look slightly bothered. 'Hmmm, Strange. She does know what it means to be expelled, right?'

Taking a quick glance at her classmates, Izuku realized how worried everyone else was. 'I wish I could tell them there are things far worse than expulsion. I mean I understand why he's doing it. If you have no potential, then you will become a liability in combat… but it's too soon to come to that conclusion. Hmmm, this is going to be fun.' Izuku began formulating a plan in her head.

"You can't send one of us home," Uraraka said as she looked at the man who was being completely unfair. "I mean, we just got here. Even if it wasn't the first day, that isn't fair."

"Oh what and you think natural disasters are? Or a power-hungry villain? Or catastrophic accidents that wipe out whole cities. No, the world is full of unfairness. It's a hero's job to combat that unfairness..." Aizawa continued on with his little speech, but Izuku had already tuned him out.

'The sad part of what you're saying Aizawa, is you don't know how unfair the world really is. You're looking only at the world of quirks, through a narrow peephole. You don't know the might and terror of magic. No muggle hero, not even All Might could stop the darkest forces of magic with brute force or a quirk. That's the real reality when it comes to magic, it is beyond muggle comprehension.'

"Now go beyond. Plus Ultra Style." Lifting his finger in began making a come here motion. "Show me it's no mistake you're here."

In the corner of Izuku's eye, she could see Iida taking a drink of water. 'Well, I guess we have no choice, but to do this.' A small but sad smile appeared on her face as she looked back at Aizawa. 'If anyone were to be sent home today, it should be me. Nobody else has an obscurus inside of them.'

"Now we're just wasting time by talking… let the games begin."

* * *

**(Test 1: 50-Meter Dash)**

"Runners on your mark. Ready," the camera bot began. "Go!" Iida and another girl began taking off.

Steam was escaping from the vents on Iida's calves as he passed the robot. "3.04 Seconds" The frog girl hopped passed the robot just as quickly.

Aizawa looked at the two students with his usual blank expression. "Well, he is definitely in his element."

"Bakugo and Midoriya, you're next." Turning towards the two at the start line, he waited patiently for the robot.

"Runners on your mark. Ready," Both Izuku and Bakugo had their hands at the ground ready to take off. "Go!"

Bakugo took off, running with his arms behind his back. "Burst speed turbo!" Explosions dragged out behind him as he went faster. Angling his hands, he forced his outbursts at an angle so the light would blind Izuku; however, the girl was running with her eyes closed. She knew from experience he would do some sort of cheap move.

As the two students were running, Aizawa was analyzing Izuku and the way she was running. 'She's holding herself back. I can tell by the movement of her joints, that her body can run faster. What is she doing, she does realize last place goes home, right?'

Off in the distance, two bangs were peeking out behind a wall, but you were unable to see the person's head.

* * *

**(Next few Tests)**

Every test they took, Izuku purposely got low scores, and Aizawa was getting extremely irritated by it. 'You took down the Zero pointer with your finger. That requires an intense amount of strength, but you get 54Kg on the hand-grip test?!' His left eye was starting to twitch.

They were now at the ball throw test, and Aizawa was seething in irritation. Uraraka had just gotten her score of infinity, and now it was Izuku's turn.

"If Midoriya doesn't straighten up, she'll be the one going home," Iida said as he watched her walk towards the circle.

Bakugo, who was standing right next to him, clearly heard what he said. "What? Of course, she's going home, she's a quirkless loser."

Iida shot a strange, but an irritated glance at him. "She has a quirk! Did you not hear about what she did in the practical?" Bakugo started giving him a crazy look. "Also it's completely inappropriate for you to call someone, especially a girl a loser. Do you have no manners?"

Aizawa had heard the remark from Bakugo about Izuku, and he was nearing the end of his rope. 'Normally I'd chew someone out for their remarks towards another student, but I need to deal with this girl right now. Bakugo will have to wait.'

Off in the distance, a certain pro-hero had heard Bakugo's remark, the wall he was gripping crumbled under his fingers. A dominant and possessive rage was coursing through him. 'Did he just call my bunny a quirkless loser? Wait…' All Might finally realize this was the same boy from the sludge villain incident.

'This amazing girl saved your life, and you have the nerve to insult her!' It was taking every ounce of his strength to not go and yell at the boy for his behavior, especially since Aizawa wasn't doing anything. 'Aizawa and I are definitely talking after class. I thought he was strictly against students bullying!?' He was beginning to grit his teeth as his breath became shallow.

'If anyone bullied my bunny here. I swear if _ANYONE_ bullies my bunny and ruins her time here at UA, or even makes her feel the slightest bit uncomfortable…' A bit of blood began to leak from his hand as he grips the wall too tightly. 'UA is a terrific school. I want her to experience the joys of it. Nobody will hurt my bunny while I'm here, and so help me if someone does… I'll make All for One look like a saint. Symbol of Peace or not, no one touches _my bunny_.'

Walking up to the center circle, Izuku was smiling as she looked ahead. 'I've gotten pretty low scores compared to everyone else, I guess that means I can start trying now.' Gripping the ball, she pulled it behind her and forces the obscurus into her arm. She clenched her teeth from the pain but acted like nothing was wrong. As she prepared to throw the ball, she failed to notice how Aizawa's hair was standing up, and his eyes were glowing red.

Aizawa slowly began walking towards her, he was tired of her games. However, what happened next caused his body to freeze up. She threw the ball into the air, and a gust of wind flew past him. Everyone looked on as the ball became lost in the sky, Bakugo and Aizawa were both looking at her with wide eyes; however, they were for different reasons.

'What the hell was that?' Bakugo's jaw dropped as he looked at Izuku. 'If she had a quirk, she should have gotten it when we were kids.'

Meanwhile, Aizawa glanced up at his hair. 'M~my quirk is active… She couldn't? How did she? Something's not right here.' Just as he was about to start moving, he noticed Bakugo run past him, explosions going off in his hands.

All Might stepped out from behind the wall, a deadly glare was stained on the hero's face. 'If he injures her!' Bakugo was getting closer to his bunny, a deep almost unknown feeling coursed through All Might. It was a feeling beyond fear or protectiveness, but it was mightier than the two combined. Before he jumped out of his hiding spot, he was already beaten.

"Get over here, Deku! Tell me how you did~" Unfortunately for Bakugo, he found his body tangled in Aizawa's scarf.

"Stand down." Looking back, the teenage noticed how his eyes were glowing.

"What the hell? How is your scarf so strong?"

"That's because it's made of a carbon-fiber and metal alloy. Now stand down." His eyes itching almost in pain. "You're giving me serious dry eye."

Izuku was shaking a bit in fear as she looked at Katsuki, this didn't go unnoticed by All Might.

'S~she's shaking? Iz~Izuku is scared?' Against his better judgment, the tall man walked back to his hiding spot, thankfully he wasn't noticed. Yet, once he reached the place, he found his fist drilling a hole into the wall, and he hadn't even channeled One for All. 'That bastard of a child! She was clearly terrified, and truly believed he would hurt her. How could the faculty ever let some like that in? Aizawa I swear if you don't punish him I will! God, what if he actually hurt her? N~no he wouldn't, he just couldn't control his quirk.'

A horrifying image of Izuku having burn marks on her arms plagued his mind. 'If he ever touches her, or if I find out he ever harmed her like that…' An insidious look appeared on the Symbol of Peaces' face. 'If any part of my bunny is burned or maimed, I'll make that boy suffer a fate far worse. I don't care if I go to Tartarus.'

After Aizawa released Bakugo, he walked towards Izuku who hadn't moved. "What are you doing?" Aizawa was getting straight to the point. "I can see you're not using your full potential at least until the ball throw. Is this some sort of game to you? Do you know what the word expelled means?"

Instead of getting a scared reaction like most students, Aizawa found the gears in his brain breaking as he saw her smiling at him. "No this is not a game to me , and yes I do know what the word expelled means."

'What the hell is wrong with this girl?' She was an enigma to him.

"You said last place goes home, correct?"

"Yes, I believe I've made that clear." The rest of the class was trying to hear, but they were too far away.

"I'm fine with being expelled if it means nobody else goes home."

'Huh?' Aizawa's face, while mostly blank, did show traces of his confusion.

"I failed the test on purpose because I don't think they should be kicked out on the first day. It makes sense though why you aren't tempted to expelled students. If we actually don't have the potential to become heroes, then we'll become liabilities in battle. It's cruel to let someone chase a dream that won't come true." She gave him a sad but understanding smile on his ideology.

Aizawa continued to stare at her but gave a slight nod at her words. 'Can this girl read my mind? Well at least someone besides me finally gets it.'

"If it makes you happy I won't hold back on the last few tests, seeing as how my score is too low to recover anyways, but" She then lifted her finger as if to point out something. "While I do agree with your ideology, I'd like to point out that you can't gauge someone's potential in a single day. And, well…" She shouldn't say this, especially to her teacher, but she needs to prove a point. "If I were to gauge someone on their potential on the first day, I'd send you home."

Aizawa couldn't stop his eye's from widening. No one. No one had ever talked to him like this, not even All Might. She was either incomprehensively brave or stupid. He wanted to be angry at her, but he was too overwhelmed with confusion. "Oh? And please tell me. Why would you send me home?" He really wanted to hear what she was thinking.

"You're gauging everyone here on physical tests using their quirks. You're quirk only stops others from using theirs. As far as I can tell, your results would be mediocre if you were in our position. Can you throw a ball 700 meters? No." Aizawa finally realized he'd walked himself into a trap with this girl. "Could you past the fifty-yard line in 3 seconds, at the age of 14? No. You can only stop someone's quirk. Forgive my bluntness I just want to get to the point, but you are in no position to gauge our potential when you would fail at our age."

Before walking back into the group, she gave Aizawa one last smile. "Unlike everyone else I see as a giant sleeping cat, I've met someone far scarier than you. I'm sorry to talk to you like that, and I do know you are my teacher… at least for the next hour, which stinks I was looking forward to having Eraserhead as a teacher."

Casting a glance at the girl, Aizawa could tell she truly meant it. A strange feeling formed inside of him, disappointment? Embarrassment? No, it was something in-between, if not both. He didn't want to admit it, but the girl was completely right. If he were their age, doing these tests, he'd be the one going home. His quirk was useless in these tests.

"But you're in no position to judge someone's potential in one day, teacher or not. If the world worked that way… then nobody would have potential. Someone may not have potential at a given moment, but that doesn't mean they can't obtain it later on." With that, Izuku walked back towards her classmates, who were wondering what they had talked about. Bakugo was still glaring at her.

Not skipping a beat Aizawa turned back around to the class. "Alright, whoever is up next go ahead." He then walked over to the side, but all he could think about what Izuku said.

Even though no one could see it, Aizawa was smiling on the inside. 'I've got to admit, it took her a lot of guts to stand up to me like that. None of the other professors would think of doing that to me.' He cast a quick glance over towards the girl. 'A giant sleeping cat, huh? I guess I'll take that as a compliment. Wait… someone more terrifying then me?'

* * *

**(Afterwards)**

"Alright here are your results." Pressing a button on his phone, a board appearing ranking the students.

Looking over it Izuku saw her name in last place, but she didn't seem the slightest bit worried. Everyone else was giving her worried side glances. Meanwhile, All Might had a heart attack, not literally though.

'Last place? What? No! This doesn't make any sense.' All Might's bangs were twitching as his stomach sank. 'Aizawa will not expel her I won't allow it!'

"And I lied no one's going home." The entire class looked bamboozled as they listened to their teacher. "It was a rational deception, so you all give it your best."

Yaoyorozu, who was to the right, spoke up. "You guys didn't realize that? Sorry, guess I should have said something."

Izuku sighed internally as she walked up to the girl and whispered into her ear. The rest of the class didn't need to worry. "Mr Aizawa expelled an entire class of freshman students once. He wasn't lying, he just changed his mind."

Yaoyorozu turned her head towards the beautiful girl, her eyes were wide. "R~really? An~a an entire class." Her voice had gone soft.

Izuku nodded her head slightly, she then made an indication with her eyes to look back at the man. "In case you don't believe me look it up."

* * *

**(After Everyone Left)**

"That was a rotten move Aizawa."

The man turned towards All Might. "All Might, What no photoshoots today?"

"A _rational deception_." There was sarcasm in the man's voice. "I read your file. You once expelled an entire freshman class. You have no problem kicking students out… which can only mean you see the same potential in young Midoriya like me."

"Like you?" He grinned. "It almost sounds like you've been in her corner the whole time." All Might twitched as he realized his slip up. "I'll admit she doesn't have no potential. In fact, when I was talking to her, she explained she failed the test on purpose."

'What!? Would she do such an idiotic thing.'

"Basically she knew last place was gonna go home, and she was willing to be that person if meant no one else had too." Aizawa then frowned as he recalled something. "We need a faculty meeting, something isn't right with that girl."

All Might glared at the man. 'There is nothing wrong with my Midoriya.'

"My quirk didn't work on her..." There was a lingering silence between the two men.

"What?"

Aizawa sighed in irritation, he hated repeating himself. "I said my quirk didn't work on her. I tried to erase her quirk during the ball throw… and it didn't stop her. Before you go questioning me, yes I was looking at her, and yes my quirk was on well before she stepped into the circle."

"T-that's not possible." All Might said as he tried to comprehend what Aizawa was saying. 'No, Aizawa's quirk stopped everyone, including me. This must be a mistake on his part, but… ugh, Aizawa is not one to make a mistake, and he knows his quirk better than anyone.' "Now Aizawa I'm sure your concerned, but is it necessary to call a faculty meeting? That seems a bit excessive. Perhaps you made a mistake?"

The man looked at him, and his eyes began to glow. If a puff of smoke All Might was back to his boney form. "Yes, there is something she hasn't told us in her application. My quirk erases everyone's, including yours. Now if you don't find this a little bit concerning then your a bigger airhead than I thought." He started walked away, "Also your hand is bleeding, if I have to tell you where Recovery girls office is at I'm putting in an official request to have you fired." he left Toshinori standing there, but the man was too busy staring at the ground.

'C-could she have a quirk that negates Aizawa's?… No, not possible. In her file, it clearly states she has a quirk similar to mine.' Izuku flashed through his mind. 'There is nothing wrong with young Midoriya, Aizawa has to be mistaken about what he saw. The only other possibility would be if she didn't have a quirk...no, she has a quirk. I saw her launch that ball, it's not possible without a quirk.'

* * *

**(After School)**

Izuku was towards the exit when she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Greeting Ms Midoriya."

It was Iida, "Oh uhh… Hi Iida." She wasn't really sure what to say to the man. "Congrats on your score today!" She then shot him a bright smile.

Iida was a bit surprised at her attitude towards him, especially with how rude he had been to her. "Ahh… Yes! Thank you, I always try to put my best foot forward. I suppose you are quite lucky Professor Aizawa lie, even if it is downright immoral. However, I have a question."

"Yes?"

"If you had been able to throw that ball, then how come you got such a poor score on the handgrip test?"

A smirk crept on her face. "Oh, that's because I failed on purpose."

"You what!?" He yelled, causing some of the students around them, too look at him strangely. "Why would you do such a thing, if was true to his word you would be heading home!"

"I know… I just thought if anyone should go home, it's me. I guess you could say I was taking one for the team." Iida's eye had begun twitching as he stared at this strange girl.

"So you were willing to give up your chances of being a hero, for your classmates?"

"Yep!" Izuku and Iida then began walking towards the exit. "I knew nobody wanted to go home, especially on the first day. So I failed the test, so none of you guys had to worry about being kicked out. Sure it would ruin my chances as a hero, but I would feel terrible if anyone got expelled."

Iida was staring at her with wide eyes. 'S-She was willing to give up her future, for the classmates she barely knows?' he finally started to smile. 'That is a very noble thing, and I have completely miss judged this girl.'

"Hey wait up you two!" The two turned and noticed a girl running after them. "Are you going to the station? I'll join you guys!" She finally reached them.

"Oh, you're the infinity girl?" Iida said as he looked her over.

"I'm Oochako Uraraka." She pointed her finger at Iida. "Let's see you're Tenya Iida and your name is," Her finger moved over to Izuku, "Deku right? Midoriya?"

"D-Deku?" Izuku felt herself grimace as she heard the nickname.

Uraraka realized she said her name like a question. "Uhhh ya? Isn't that what Bakugo called you?" They all then recounted how Bakugo called her Deku during the test.

"Well…" There was a brief moment of silence. "Deku is what Kacchan uses to insult me. He read part of my name on a bucket as kids and well… it's what he's called me since."

Uraraka looked embarrassed. "Ohhh I'm sorry I didn't know."

Meanwhile, Iida was starting to look irritated. "That is very inappropriate, especially to a girl. You said 'as kids' so you've known Bakugo since adolescence?"

Izuku let loose a pitiful sigh. "Unfortunately. I… I'll just let you know now Iida. Get used to the way Bakugo was acting earlier because there is nothing you can say, or do to change him." She then began giggling, causing the two to look at her strangely. "I can't believe you called him a credent." So that is what she was laughing about.

"He was scuffing school property!" Iida's law-abiding personality came out. "Tell me, did your old school neglect to teach him manners?"

"No… well?" She wasn't really sure. "Bakugo usually gets his way on things, and I didn't really talk to him a whole lot during middle school. He does have manners just not towards his classmates. I don't want to speak badly about anyone, but all I can say is get used to his yelling." A slight chuckle escaped. "I don't even think _magic _could get him to change." She made to add an infliction on the word magic.

As the trio walked away for UA, Iida was lost in thought. 'Hmmm… I'll have to talk to Bakugo about his nickname for Midoriya. It is completely demoralizing to talk to a lady like that if I ever talked to someone like that I'm certain big brother might strangle me.'

* * *

**Author Notes**

Aaaand done! Whew, that was a long chapter. Most of my time was really spent editing this one, so sorry for the wait. Also, I'd like to mention, I'm going to be taking classes. So, unfortunately, the updates on this story or going to be slow... I'm sorry! But, don't worry, I'm not giving up on it. I'll try to update when I can, but I can't promise anything. Seeing as how this chapter is longer than most, there are probably a lot more mistakes in it. Please excuse them, I will try to fix any sort of error. I always make sure to publish a chapter when it's good and ready, but since I'm not perfect, some grammatical error still escape.

It sees Aizawa was pretty quick in wanting a meeting with the teachers. Wonder how that is gonna go.

All Might... It seems we finally get to see some him being protective over his little bunny. Poor Toshi-kun he seemed so upset about Izuku's hair so much he almost forgot to talk about her getting into UA. Also, the insult from Bakugo... *Sets up a lawn chair to watch the ensuing action* **"Warning the following scene contains language of a frank and explicit nature. View discretion is advised."**

As for Sensei... it seems he got to swim with Izuku after all. I can only imagine what things were going through his mind.

Nezu, the matchmaker? He is so smart to relize the connection between Izuku and Toshinori, even though he doesn't know they have already met. Then again almost everyone loves that little enchanted cinnamon roll. You know... rabbits are known for multiplying, and I don't mean at math...


	19. Chapter 19

**(UA, The Second Day of School)**

Nezu was sitting in his office, looking at the computer monitor across from him. Aizawa had put in an official request to have a meeting with the other teachers.

"Hmmm… Aizawa is not one to call a meeting unless it is important." At UA, teachers had the authority to hold mandatory meetings with the faculty if they deemed it necessary. There was a limit to how often they could do it, and this was Aizawa's first official request.

Looking over the e-mail, Nezu furrowed his brows. "Strange, there is no specific reason why Aizawa has requested this meeting with us. Is he worried about sending a message in case there is a leak?" The worst part about all of this was Nezu could not miss the meeting, having been his idea about forced meetings, the request Aizawa put in was mandatory for all faculty members.

Nezu was pulled out of his thoughts by a knock on his office doors, it was lunchtime. "Please come in." The door slid open to reveal Izuku.

"Ahh, Miss Midoriya I'm so glad you could make it. Please have a seat." He then pointed over towards the couch at the other side of the room.

Izuku silently took her seat across from Nezu. "I'm honestly surprised you wanted to have lunch with me Nezu-kun… Are you sure this is okay? What if someone walks in?" She said while looking back at the door.

"There is nothing to fear Miss Midoriya, my staff knows not to disturb me during lunch." A crooked smile appeared on his face. "Now please tell me, how are you enjoying your time here at UA?"

Izuku turned towards the man while reaching into her backpack. "It's been interesting, I'm actually glad Mister Aizawa didn't expel me on the first day." She then pulled out a small lunch for the two of them. Nezu was jumping in his seat like a little kid, having Izuku's cooking was the best because she always took care of making sure it was the food he could eat.

"I have a bento meal, and made it just the way you like it Nezu-kun!" Izuku said as she handed him the food. Nezu hadn't even asked her to make him food, but after talking to her yesterday she seemed set on cooking for him, and who was he to deny himself a free meal.

"Thank you" Nezu grabbed the small meal explicitly made for him. "I too am glad Aizawa has not expelled you, not that I would allow it." Nezu's statement caused Izuku to look at him strangely. "The reason I wanted to see you is that yesterday I finally met with the Minister for Magic… I believe that is what you call him."

Izuku's shoulders tensed up as she stared at Nezu. "Is everything alright? He doesn't know I already told you about magic, does he? Is he going to allow us to tell everyone else?" Izuku was rambling off questions, she was only stopped when Nezu raised his paw into the air.

"Yes, everything is fine." Nezu then began giggling. "He had no idea I already knew. Ahahaha!"

Izuku shot him a concerned look. 'Sometimes, I worry about your mental health Nezu-kun.'

After his laughing spree, Nezu went back to his calm state. "My apologies, I just love playing nieve at times. Anyways he had no idea I already knew." Izuku let loose a sigh of relief upon hearing this. "Unfortunately he said we won't know if we can tell the others, we will have to wait two weeks."

"Two weeks? Hmmm…" Izuku began contemplating why "I'm guessing we will need permission from the International Confederation of Wizards. I guess that makes sense." Nezu nodded his head at Izuku's words.

As the two began eating Nezu began asking Izuku questions. "My dear I was recently given a book from the Minister, but I'm afraid I don't fully understand Rappaport's Law."

"Rappaport's Law?" Izuku was always afraid of that law being re-enacted. Also, why was Nezu curious about it? "Do you remember the day we met and I told you how witches and wizards couldn't be with muggles?"

"Yes, you said this was about three-hundred years ago. Correct?"

Izuku nodded her head. "Well, Rappaport's Law forbids our kind from talking, dating, marrying, or having any form of a relationship with muggles. The law actually was reinstated one other time, but only for muggles with quirks."

'The rules that Miss Midoriya's kind must follow are quite tedious and unfair if you ask me.' "Really? Your kind couldn't be with Muggles who had a quirk?"

"When quirks first appeared, many wizards were afraid that quirks would destroy magic, at least that is pure-blood propaganda."

'Pure-blood?' Nezu wasn't familiar with the word, in fact, there were many questions he still had.

"Wizards have a gene, just like muggles that give us our powers. However, your kind would never be able to use magic even if you could copy our genes. For you to be able to harness magic, you must be born with both the gene and your soul must emit magic on its own."

"Fascinating, and why was your kind afraid?"

"Wizards believed that, as the muggle population began to grow with quirks, it would mean the end for magic if we ever had children with them. In reality, that isn't actually the case, wizards can still have children with muggles."

"Hmmm… Is it possible for a child to be born with both a quirk and magic?" Nezu needed to know for… academic reason. Not for some cupid, matchmaking plot.

Izuku began scratching the back of her head, and a light blush was starting to appear. 'Nezu-kun is asking a lot of questions about our kind multiplying with muggles.' "No actually, you can only be born with magic, or a quirk, not both." Nezu looked a little disappointed as if he was hoping for something. "This was actually a big study amongst wizards. You see human DNA can't copy both the gene for quirks and magic at the same time. In fact, magic has a higher chance of manifesting in a child, than a quirk."

"Really?" This was getting interesting.

"Magic is I guess you could say a more dominant gene, than the quirk gene. Honestly, I think it for the best, if someone was born with both that wouldn't be pretty." Izuku could tell Nezu was again going to ask why. "The child's body would more than likely fight inside of itself. Magic would try and destroy the quirk, and vice-versa. There is also a theory that if it were to happen, the child's magic would be extremely weak as well as their quirk."

* * *

**(A few minutes later)**

"I have one final question, my dear, I'm sorry to bother you with so many, but this is all so fascinating," Nezu said as he placed the empty box of food on the coffee table.

"Yes, what is it?"

"The Minister for Magic told me not to speak of this but… he said you had a job at the Ministry of Magic?" Izuku locked up, and the hair on her neck rose. The fact that the minister even mentioned she had a job was dangerous.

Standing up she took out her wand "_Protego Silencio_" She said the spell in a low voice and shot it at the ceiling. Nezu looks at what Izuku was doing and noticed an invisible wave traveling around the walls of his office. Sitting back down, Izuku was giving him a worried look.

"I've enchanted your office nobody can hear us… just in case." Izuku said as she looked around.

"I am guessing your work is~" Before Nezu could finish his sentence, he found Izuku leaning across the table, covering his mouth. This was genuinely surprising to him.

"Nezu-kun… the fact that the Minister even mention I had a job is dangerous." Her voice held a serious tone to it. "Please do not ever, and I mean ever mention it aloud or even think about it. I can't tell you what I do, but just knowing I work for the Ministry puts you in grave danger."

'Danger!?' Nezu felt his little body tense. 'What does she do that will put our lives in danger?'

"My job is very complicated and dangerous. Most of my kind do not even know about it. Now I'm only giving you so much information so you won't keep asking questions." She removed her hand from his mouth. "Just know this Nezu-kun if a dark wizard ever found out what I knew… the world would fall into a chaos of biblical proportions. My duty to the Ministry is confidential, and I'm sorry but..." Nezu stared at her with wide eyes, he was anxious about what she was saying, especially since she never lied. "If I ever got caught by dark wizards, I'd take my wand and end my life to protect that which is hidden because your kind truly does not know the horrors of magic."

By now, Nezu was shaking as he listened, he was even sick upon hearing how she would take her own life to protect… whatever she was protecting. 'M~miss Mi~midoriya would take her own life?' "H~how c~ould you take your life with your wand?" It felt like a dumb question, but he was curious.

Izuku didn't want to talk about any of this, but there was no stopping it now. "The killing curse. It is a spell that instantly kills you, no matter what part of your body it touches."

"Instantly?" This spell sounded beyond dangerous. What if All Might got hit by it?

"Yes, instantly. It is one of the three unforgivable curses, I'd rather not go into the other two, but Nezu I need you to promise me something." Nezu lightly nodded his head, he was beginning to regret asking his original question. Hearing Izuku say she would kill herself was… beyond sicking. "Do not ever mention what I have told you unless it is essential. I won't tell you to never mention it because I don't know if you would ever need to someday. Just… please understand what I do, what I know, what I am. There are things far worse than death."

"I~I hmm" He cleared his throat a bit. "I promise Miss Midoriya. I will not ask you any more questions about it. I understand now that your job is beyond any secret me and my staff could keep at this school. I'll admit I am still curious what it is you do, but again I swear I'll never mention what you have told me unless for some reason I need to say it. I hope I don't."

"Thank you." an awkward silence now rang between the two of them. Izuku internally sighed as she looked at the table. 'This is not how I wanted to spend my lunch with Nezu-kun, but… I wish I could tell him.' Her thoughts began to drift to Sensei and All Might. 'I wonder how they would react if they found out what I do, but they can't, and that will never happen. Would they still see me as little one, or young Midoriya if they found out? What about the obscurus?' Her stomach began to churn. 'I can't stand keeping secrets, but it's for the best. They would think I'm a monster.'

The bell rang signaling lunch was now over. Grabbing her stuff Izuku gave her new principal and friend one last look. "I'm sorry I can't tell you what I do Nezu-kun. I know you and many others might see me as a little girl, especially the other teachers because I'm an incoming freshman, but I'm not."

Nezu stared at her with sad but sympathetic eyes. Looking over her body, he was now starting to realize how she indeed wasn't the little girl he met all those years ago. However, she was still the same person, to him, that is all that matters.

"The things I know… well forgive me, this will sound arrogant, but they couldn't fathom the dangers of what I do. They think I'm some child who is trying to be the next big pro-hero during my time here, but I don't want that." She didn't want to become the next number-one pro hero? That was the dream of all the other students, even the ones who try to deny it. "There is so much that your kind has missed out on. You live in this world too, I don't think you should be denied from seeing magic just because you were born without it."

Izuku walked out of Nezu's office and softly closed his door. Nezu, on the other hand, was letting everything he heard sink in. 'I wish I could tell my staff about her, the last thing I'd want is for her to be looked down on like a child. Especially since she is far more mature than the rest of them. She didn't come here to learn how to fight, but to… show us magic? Did she come to this school with the hopes of exposing magic?' The question was burning Nezu's mind.

Glancing at his paws, he gripped them tightly. 'We do not deserve such a wonderful student such as her. I will make it my duty that she experiences the miracles of UA!' Nezu's sadistic side began to peak out. 'If another student or teacher even thinks of bothers her, I'll show them how cruel I can be! She is forced to sit in the shadows and is denied the recognition she clearly deserves.'

Cleaning up the table, he walked back to his desk, but something finally processed through Nezu's mind. 'What did Miss Midoriya mean when she said 'What I am'? Is she alright?' One thing is certain, he was going to keep a watchful eye on the young witch.

* * *

**(After Izuku left)**

'Okay, I have about five minutes before class starts.' Izuku thought as she walked down the hall towards her classroom. Almost out of nowhere she found herself bumping into a skinny man with a blue suit on.

"Toshi-kun?" The man had just walked around the corner but wasn't looking at where he was going. At least he didn't drop his food on his doe, he would never forgive himself.

"O-oh, My apologies, young Midoriya!" This was his first time seeing her in a school uniform, and he felt his heart skip a beat inside his chest. A small tint of pink appeared on his cheeks.

'I didn't think she'd look so beautiful in that uniform… little doe's skirt.' Looking over her luscious body, he felt his mouth go dry. He was almost tempted to drop his food on the floor and kiss her, and he let his hands explore her with that tight uniform on. 'We have a training simulation in about two hours… I don't think I can wait that long. All I want is to take her against this wall and show her how beautiful and perfect she is. I don't care if anyone sees us… at least then they will know who this doe belongs to.' He silently gritted his teeth and forced himself to look away. 'Please don't get hard. Not in front of her!' Mini-might was beginning to wake up, and it was taking all of Toshinori's strength to stop it.

"It's fine, look I'd love to stay and chat, but I have… what are you eating?" Izuku scowled at the ramen cup in his hands. Toshinori noticed the look on her face and was starting to shake a bit. He cherished the girl in front of him but her anger, which rarely came out, was terrifying.

'O~oh god S~she mad at me! D~do I run? Little doe, please have mercy.' A bit of blood was traveling up his throat, but he forced it down.

Izuku looked at the clock above them. 'I still have four minutes plenty of time.' Reaching up, she grabbed Toshinori by the bangs and pulled him around the corner, so no one could see them.

'M~my bangs! N-o NO~W where is she taking me? Ugh god!' He was panting a bit in pleasure, but it went unnoticed by Izuku. 'Why can't she pull on them every day?' She pulls a bit harder. 'YES! Please, little doe I'll do anything for you just don't stop I beg of you.' Toshinori's earlier thoughts about taking Izuku against the wall sounded better by the second. 'N~no I can't do that, sh~she'd never do that with me. I just want to show her how perfect she is.'

After reaching the end of the dark hallway, Izuku let go of his hair. "You aren't taking care of yourself again! Are you?" Izuku semi-yelled at the blond in front of her, she still had three minutes before class.

"I~i um So sorry I'm-you- it's not what you think!" Toshinori threw the ramen cup into the trashcan next to them. 'She is gonna kill me! Little doe is going to strangle me against these lockers.' His body still felt extremely sensitive, and lustful thoughts were still appearing in his head.

"Okay obviously I can't trust you to eat healthy at work, so it seems I'm gonna need to be stricter on your eating habits." Izuku continued to scowl at him. "Until further notice, I'm making you your lunch, and I don't care if I have to come with a paper bag, including your name on it." She wouldn't do that, but she was trying to prove a point. "Eating microwave ramen is not lunch! So help me Toshi-kun if I ever find out you pick that for your lunch again~."

Toshinori was now backed up into the lockers and stared down at Izuku in terror. Shouldn't he be looking up in fear, not down? "I-I I won't I promise Young Midoriya!" he said quickly while cowering a bit. Why was she so terrifying, it was as if there was some paranormal force that made her more intimidating. 'I'll never have ramen cup again!'

"I have to go to class now, but I mean it if I find one more pathetic excuse for a meal like that again… I may be small and young, but believe me, I know of a lot of terrible punishments." The lingering threat scared Toshinori more than he thought possible.

'S~she's 1-14! Or 15 whatever! Why is she so scary!? Little bunny makes Gran Torino seem soft. I need to call him and apologize for all my complaining.' He began nodding his head slightly. "I won't, I promise." He said in a small voice as if he were a mouse.

Izuku's personality changed entirely as she smiled at him. "Oh good, for a second there I thought I was going to be angry. Bye, Toshi-kun!" With that, she ran off to class.

Leaning out behind the wall, Toshinori watched as she went to class. 'T~that wasn't her being angry?' He cast a glance back at the trashcan. 'Never again. Nobody could pay me to eat that for lunch, especially if my doe found out.' As scary as it was having Izuku threaten him, he couldn't deny how incredible it made him feel at the same time. A primal lust was pumping through him, 'She always takes such great care of me… little doe is mine.' One for All activated itself, causing Toshinori to bulk up.

Every time he saw Izuku, his quirk always forced itself to activate, it was as if it were trying to show itself off to her. Looking at his body Toshinori let loose a sigh, 'One for All usually only gets like this when it hears someone cry for help, but when my little doe is near, it forces itself into overdrive… oh when she laughs, my quirk ugh! That rush, it is so addicting.' It was indeed a mystery, whenever he hears Izuku's laughter. One for All loses control.

* * *

**(Kurogiri's Bar)**

Kurogiri was shaking a bit as he looked across the bar. 'I~I have to ask him about young one, but I'm not sure how he will react.'

All for One was glaring at his hands, he was beyond exhausted. 'I wish my little one were here. I haven't heard her laugh in so long (it had only been a week).' Last night his quirk had activated again without his permission and transformed part of his body back into its black form. 'It seems my quirk can't stay away from her for too long… I'm already losing my mind.' He was tempted to run into her school and take her, the UA defense systems were mediocre to him.

"Sensei, there is something I need to talk to you about," Kurogiri said.

Looking up All for One tried to calm himself down, he would be with his little one later today. "Yes, what is it?"

"I~" All for One could tell Kurogiri was afraid to ask. "I must know what your intentions are for the girl, Izuku Midoriya."

"And please tell me, why do you care?" All for One felt his quirk burning in jealousy from hearing Kurogiri say her name. 'My plans with Izuku are my own.'

"I've grown rather fond of the young girl." Sensei felt his quirk lose control at hearing this, his heart felt as if a wildfire had broken loose.

'Fond!? Little one is mine! You may be my friend, but if you touch her...' No one would take her from him.

Sensei couldn't finish his thought because Kurogiri had already begun talking. "Not romantically, you see, I've come to view Miss Midoriya as a… friend."

'A friend?' All for One wanted to slap himself in the face for jumping to conclusions. Calming down a bit, "I see, and I'm assuming you think I have something terrible in store for her?" All for One felt a bit nauseous for even talking about harming Izuku. 'I'll never harm a hair on my little one's head, I've already scared her… never again! I'll never have her look at me like that again.'

He remembered what happened back in her backpack when she tried to tuck herself away from him. 'She should never be afraid of me, I'll never forgive myself for losing control like that. Little one should only know happiness and pleasure with me… only me.'

Kurogiri noticed Sensei was acting a bit… strange? "I promise you Kurogiri no harm will come to the girl, and my plans for her are… personal."

Bowing his head a bit, Kurogiri ended the conversation he wasn't brave enough to keep asking questions. 'I'm not sure what his personal plans are for her, but he did promise to never hurt her.' He then looked at Sensei's movements. 'When I said I was fond of Miss Midoriya, Sensei looked… jealous? D~does he have~ No. That is an idiotic thought. Master does not have romantic feelings for the girl, I'm not quite sure if he can even feel love.'

"Forgive me Sensei I will not ask any more questions about it, but… thank you. Miss Midoriya is a kind girl. I would truly be upset if she comes to any harm." Kurogiri responds to the man across from him. All for One nodded his head at hearing Kurogiri's words, it actually brought him comfort. Knowing Kurogiri viewed Izuku as a friend meant the man would personally make sure she is safe, even if he told him otherwise, but he would never do that.

'I'm pleased to see little one having such an impact on my companion.' Casting a glance at Kurogiri, he thought about both of their relationships with the witch. 'I am trusting you Kurogiri to watch over this girl when I can't… I am trusting you with a personal and irreplaceable treasure that burrowed her way into my heart. Do not ever let her come to harm, and I will be eternally grateful for your services.' Sensei wanted to say this aloud, but he wasn't sure if he could. Talking about his emotions or personal life was complicated.

* * *

**(UA, Class-1A)**

"I am here! Coming threw the door like a hero!" Everyone in the classroom looked towards the front door of the class, and there stood All Might.

'T-Toshi-k-kun's hero c-costume looks a-amazing. I've never seen him wear it the entire time we trained.' Izuku thought as she watched him march towards the front of the class, he was looking over in her direction the entire time. The rest of the class was excited because the symbol of peace was going to be their teacher.

"Hey look is he wearing his silver age costume?" Asui's question was heard throughout the classroom.

Izuku blushed as she looked over All Might's costume, 'Personally, I prefer his bronze age costume.'

"Welcome to the most important class at UA High!" All Might finally reach the podium, and his arms were at his side. "Think of it as Heroing 101. Here you will learn the basics of becoming a pro and what it means to fight in the name of good." Walking to the right of the podium, he began flexing trying to show off his costume, mainly for someone who was seated at the left side of the room.

'Hmmm, the girl in the front of the row is invisible, but the blond boy is blocking my bunny's view… perhaps I should tell him to move.' Reaching into his pocket, he grabbed the notecard and remote. "Today's lesson we'll pull no punches!" All Might then showed the battle card to the class.

What caught All Might's attention immediately was the blond boy who called his doe a quirkless loser, he was still pretty angry about that. 'Young Bakugo is far too excited about combat training… I don't like that sadistic look on his face. A hero is meant to bring someone comfort, not scare them.' The vibes All Might was getting from Bakugo were starting to make him worried. 'When I find out who assigned my doe behind that boy I'm going to give them a… firm talking to.'

"But one of the keys to being a hero is looking good!" He pressed a button on his remote, causing panels to slide out of the wall. All Might felt his body flush with embarrassment as he remembered what had happened a few days ago in the office.

* * *

**(Flashback)**

'Come one where is it!' Toshinori was flipping through the clothing allowance files for Class 1-A. Izuku told him she wanted her costume to be a surprise, but he couldn't wait. After filling towards the end of the stack, he finally found the folder he needed. 'Yes! Ugh, I'm an absolute pervert for doing this, but if little doe just showed it to me in the first place. B-beside I'm just double-checking it for her, making sure she has everything done correctly. I-It's for her best interests.' That was the lie he kept trying to tell himself.

Before Toshinori could take the folder, he hears someone behind him. "What are you doing?" Aizawa's voice startled him.

'Crap, I can't tell him what I was doing. I'd get in a ton of trouble.' Toshinori quickly tried to think of a cover-up. "I um I was just making sure all the clothing application for the students were submitted."

Aizawa looked very skeptical. "Why would you need to do that? As I remember, you only teach foundational hero studies. Now if you don't mind, I'd appreciate it if you'd stop filling through my classes papers." The tired man was glaring at the blond man.

'I was so close! Young Midoriya's costume sketch is right in my hand!' He was almost tempted to take it and run away, but then he would definitely be caught.

**(End of Flashback)**

* * *

'Damn you Aizawa! I was so close to seeing my doe's costume. I've had sleepless nights because of it, and it is all I have been thinking about.' All Might thought as he watched the students grab their cases. Wait? Where was young Midoriya's suitcase?

Turning towards the girl at her seat, he noticed she was already holding on to it. 'When did she get up to grab it? Ugh, I really need to start paying more attention.'

* * *

**(Battle Center)**

All Might was patiently waiting for his students to come, but all he could think about was Izuku. 'What does her costume look like? Will it be skin tight? Or will she be exposing a lot of skin on her body? Did she design it to look after one of my costumes? Oh please let her costume look like mine, I want my doe to look just like me.'

The sound of voices caught his attention, looking back towards the tunnel he saw all the students come out. He couldn't see Izuku anywhere. 'Where is she? Is she alr-' All Might found his mind melt as he saw Izuku running out of the tunnel into the light. His heart was pounding, and his breath ran short, he even had to cover his gaping mouth. No amount of words could describe how beautiful she looked in her costume.

'S-she god! She is b-beautiful…' in felt like a bolt of lightning hit his head as he looked over the costume. It was skin tight like he imagined and a bit of skin was showing on her legs, but he noticed how two strands were standing up on her head. They looked similar to his bangs, or perhaps bunny ears? As for her mouth guard, it reminded him of his smile. 'Midoriya… do not ever change your costume, you remind me so much of myself. I'll have to make sure she doesn't change her design too much, she has to look like her giant bunny. I won't allow her not to. Little bunny I'm glad I waited, I'm so glad I waited.'

The possessive emotion in his heart was making his knees weak, and his body shake. 'I want to just take her and runoff, my little bunny close in my arms… her wondrous lips.' Images of him kissing her plagued his numb mind. Her mouth guard would clearly be removed, but her hood would still be up as their lips mingling together while he held her high above the ground. The difference in their body highs was too significant so the only option would be to hold her, but he wouldn't complain about that.

Would her lips feel as soft as they looked? All Might's body was shaking the more he thought about it, as wrong as it was, he knew he could never deny how much he longed for Izuku. 'I-I-mmmm' his covered mouth twitched a bit. His eyes were glowing blue, but it went unnoticed by the class. 'Little doe will be mine! I don't care how wrong it is I can wait until she's 18, three years is nothing. She's taken my heart, and I'll take hers if it's the last thing I do… what is that boy doing?'

All Might glared as he saw a small boy with purple balls on his head, drooling over _his_ Midoriya. 'If you don't stop looking at her like that I'll give you detention for a year!' He was tempted to go up and grab the boy by his yellow cape and yell at him. However, before All Might could march over, a girl with earphone jacks jammed one in the small boy's ear for how he was acting. 'Hmmm… I don't see anything wrong here, just two students getting along. I hope she doesn't make that boy's ear bleed… I won't write a nurse's note for him.'

Going back to the rest of the class All Might saw Iida raising his hand. "Sir, this is the fake city from our entrance exam. Does that mean we will be conducting urban battles again?"

"Not quite!" He lifted two fingers up. "I'm going to move you two steps ahead." All Might then went on to explain how the training was going to be conducted for today. As he was explaining, he was rudely interrupted by some of the students.

Yaoyorozu spoke up, "Will you be deciding who wins?"

"Are we going to be expelled if we fail?" Uraraka said as she tapped her fingers together.

"How much can we hurt the other team?" Bakugo's question caught All Might off guard.

"Will you be splitting us off based on chance or comparative skill?" Iida again was raising his hand.

Izuku looked at All Might with a look of worry. 'Oh no! They are going to overload Toshi-kun… he isn't great at answering multiple questions at once.' All Might was gritting his teeth in irritation at all the questions.

Casting a glance at Izuku, All Might noticed she was giving a small motion with her hands, telling him it was all going to be okay. Even though it wasn't much, to All Might, it brought him more comfort than he thought possible. 'Little doe always seems to know how to calm me down.'

Pulling out a mini-notebook, he quickly scanned the agenda.

Izuku bit her tongue, to stop herself from laughing. 'Toshi-kun looks so adorable with a tiny notebook! If he needed help with teaching, he could have asked me… well I mean I guess he doesn't know I've taught students before.' He was still looking through the little book for answers. 'I should really show him how to handle questions like this...wait?'

Focusing a bit closer on All Might's costume, she stared at it strangely. 'Strange. His costume makes it look like a rib is missing on his left side.' It wasn't easy to notice, but Izuku knew enough about human anatomy to see possible ailments in the body. 'It's probably just his costume. If he were missing a rib, it would be a miracle if he was still fighting.'

* * *

**(A few Minutes later)**

All Might stood next to two boxes, one white and the other black. Today they were going to be acting as either heroes or villains.

Izuku smiled at Uraraka and leaned next to the girl. "I'm so glad I got you as a partner. I'd hate for one of us to be paired with Bakugo."

Uraraka giggled at the statement, "Agreed, You know his yelling makes me feel so uncomfortable, I don't know how you ever got used to it."

Izuku smiled bitterly. 'There is no getting used to it.'

"Now then!" All Might's voice drew their attention, his hands were digging through the boxes. "I declare that the first teams to fight will be…" He showed the labeled balls to the class without looking at them. "These guys!"

Izuku felt her heart and stomach sink simultaneously as she studied the two balls. It was her team against Bakugo. 'Why!? Out of everyone in this class, it had to be Bakugo's team.' Against her better judgment, she turned her head to peer at Bakugo and saw he was glaring at her.

All Might noticed that his doe seemed upset about something, turning the labeled balls towards him he realized it was her team against Bakugo and Iida. 'Young Midoriya seems pretty upset by this… I feel like there's a long history between her and Bakugo.'

As everyone headed towards the monitoring room, All Might walked up to Iida and Bakugo. "The key to being successful in this challenge is to embody villainy. Think from the perspective of an evildoer." All Might noticed Bakugo had turned his head and was staring at his Midoriya. "If things go too far, I'll step in…" Bakugo was still looking at Izuku. Bending forward, he laid a hand on both Iida and Bakugo; however, his grip was slightly tighter on the blond. "Even though you both are to act as villains, this is just a simulation. Causing extreme bodily harm will disqualify your team… killing them will result in immediate expulsion."

All Might was watching Bakugo the entire time. 'I know as a teacher, I'm supposed to be unbiased towards my students… but I will not have my little doe harmed beyond repair. If I had it my way I'd prefer if she didn't fight, but as a future hero, she will have to learn how to defend herself.'

Giving Bakugo another tight squeeze, he finally caught the boys attention. 'I… If I squeeze any harder, I'll probably break this boys arm.' All Might quickly let go of the two boys he handed them a two-way radio and a map of the building.

Looking towards Izuku, All Might felt his stomach sink as he stared at the beautiful girl. 'I have a bad feeling about all of this, but I must teach them… I can't protect her from being harmed, but if anyone tries to seriously hurt her, they will be dealing with me. Personally.'

* * *

**(Bakugo and Iida)**

Both boys were standing next to the massive weapon they had to protect. Iida tapped on it and heard an echo inside, indicating it was a hollow shell.

"Even though this is training, it pains me to be aligned with criminal behavior." He turned towards his partner and noticed he was shaking.

"Hey, Do you really think Deku has a quirk?" Bakugo's question caught Iida off guard.

"You saw the way she threw that ball. Also, her name is Izuku, you should really have the decency to call her by her real name." Iida said as he raised his hand. "Why is it you seem to be especially angry when it comes to Midoriya?"

Iida was genuinely curious about Bakugo's anger. "I've talked to her quite a bit, and she is actually a very kind girl, so I fail to see why you hold such animosity towards her."

Bakugo turned around and glared at Iida, "That's none of your damn business you extra. She's a stupid loser who always latches herself to people."

What surprised Bakugo was how Iida marched towards him with a furious glare. "I'll have you know that Midoriya is not a stupid loser, and that fact that you keep insulting her is making you look like a fool. I'm guessing no one ever explained to you that the way you treat her is considered bullying. If you keep this up, I'll be forced to notify one of our teachers."

"Pfff, Whatever. Just stay here and guard the weapon you damn extra." With that, Bakugo walked out into the hall, leaving an irritated Iida.

'Ugh! How did Midoriya ever stand such a self-centered credent!' Iida always prided himself on controlling his emotions, but Bakugo was the most irritating person he has ever met. "Did Bakugo always treat Midoriya so poorly at their last school? I should keep a close eye on him, this sort of behavior is unacceptable at UA."

* * *

**(Outside)**

"Do you think they expect us to memorize this buildings floor plan?" Uraraka tried to remember the complexity of the building. Glancing at Izuku, she noticed how nervous she was. "Hey um can I ask you something kinda personal?"

Izuku turned to Uraraka and nodded her head slightly, "Y-yes?"

"Umm… Well, I've noticed Bakugo really doesn't seem to like you, so I was just wondering well… why? You're really nice, so it doesn't make sense to me."

"Bakugo um... how do I put this. He has never liked me, and he suffers from a massive superiority complex… please don't tell him I said that." Uraraka nodded her head. "Anyways he has always been a real jerk, and if you ask me, I don't think he should ever become a hero."

Uraraka's eyes widened a bit at hearing this. "What? Why?" Izuku seemed like the type of person who liked everyone, no matter what.

"Look, it's just… I've known Bakugo for a long time, and all he cares about is fame and money. He doesn't care about saving people because they are in danger, he just wants to be the number one hero. As I said yesterday, I don't like to talk badly about anyone, but… I really don't like Bakugo. I do hope that one day, he might change." Izuku felt the obscurus inside of her shake as she thought about him.

"I suppose I can see that, even though I've only known Bakugo for like a day. Do you know anything about his quirk that can help us? All I know is that he can cause explosions in his hands."

Izuku shivers as she remembered her notes on Bakugo's quirk. Ever since he found out that she wrote down his own quirk, he'd added the name stalker to his list of insults. "Bakugo causes explosions because his sweat is like nitroglycerin and he then ignites it. If we wanted to stop his quirk, we would have to make him not sweat, but that's not gonna happen. Knowing him, I'd say he is gonna seek us out on his own and leave Iida to guard the weapon."

"Really? I thought they were supposed to be a team?"

"They are, and this is just a guess, but from knowing him for years I'm pretty confident he'll seek us out alone. He is not someone who works well with others." Grabbing her mouth guard, Izuku strapped it into place. Uraraka was shaking a bit at Izuku's words, Bakugo sounded even scarier than before. Trying to lighten the mood Izuku turned back to Uraraka, "But I'm sure we'll do fine. If we can get past Bakugo and get to Iida together, then we can win!"

"Alright let's begin the indoor combat training!" All Might's voice alarmed the two girls. "Team A and Team B your time starts now!"

'This is it… please, Merlin, give me strength.' Izuku pleaded.

* * *

**(Inside)**

After sneaking inside through a window, Izuku and Uraraka were on high alert trying to keep an eye out for Iida or Bakugo. Peeking around the corner, Izuku check to see if it was safe.

"Okay, it's clear." Izuku made sure to check behind them as well. 'I wish _Humano Revelio_ told you the exact location of someone, then we wouldn't have to be peeking around corners.' "Stay close to the walls."

"Right," Uraraka whispered as she accompanied Izuku. 'I was kinda worried at first, but Izuku really knows how to get me motivated. I hope I can be as brave as her someday.'

Izuku was about to peek around another corner she stopped and quickly turned around, pushing Uraraka out of the way. Out of nowhere Bakugo appeared, jumping towards Izuku he barely missed her as he destroyed the wall across from her.

* * *

**(Monitoring Room)**

All Might was gripping the microphone in his hand as he watched Bakugo attack his doe.

"Sneak attacks on girls Bakugo? What kinda man pulls cheap crap like that?" Kirishima punched his fist.

'I agree with Kirishima that Bakugo's move on the girls was cheap… but he is playing the role of the villain, and that is exactly what they would do.' All Might turned to the class and began telling them how Bakugo's move was actually a good experience for the two girls.

Turning back to the screen, everyone found their eyes widen as Bakugo tried to attack Izuku again, but what amazed them was her counter attack. She had grabbed his arm and flipped him over her head, slamming him into the ground, causing it to crack. 'That's my Mini-Might!'

All Might's cheeks lightly turn red when he realized what he called her. 'M-mini Might? Ugh… I can't call my little doe that. Though I do admit, that would be a wonderful hero name. All Might and Mini-Might… with her power, she'd make an amazing side-kick.' The blush deepened the more he thought about it. His rule about having no-side kicks flew out the window as he contemplated Izuku being _his_ side-kick. His stomach had a bubbling feeling as imagined her fighting villain with him.

All Might suddenly remember Izuku's hero analysis books. 'With that knowledge behind her back, no one stands a chance against my bunny. I really wish Midoriya would let me get copies of her notebooks… Now that I think about it, did she ever read my note for her?'

Bakugo had gotten back up and bolted towards the girls again. Even though the class couldn't hear the audio, All Might could because of his earpiece. "I won't hurt you so bad they will have to stop the fight. Just close!"

All Might grit his teeth at the comment. 'I-I want to stop this fight, but he hasn't actually done any harm to them so I can't.'

The rest of Class-1A was watching the fight, and Kaminari spoke up, "You know that Bakugo guy has some serious anger issues against Midoriya."

Tokoyami, who was standing next to him, nodded his head, "Yes, I'd have to agree that he does seem keen on going after her. I believe I remember her saying that she and Bakugo went to the same middle school."

Jiro was playing with her earphone jack. "Well, I still can't believe he laughed and said her hair was unkempt. That guy is a tool."

Even though the students were talking to each other, All Might could still hear them. He turned to his students and had a dark frown on his face, which scared all of them, including Shoto. "What did he do?"

* * *

**(Back with Izuku)**

"Uraraka! Go I'll take care of Bakugo! Find the weapon." Izuku yelled as she dodged the explosion from Bakugo, unfortunately, this time, her mask was destroyed.

"R-Right!" Uraraka yelled back as she listened to Izuku. While she didn't want to leave Izuku to Bakugo's wrath, she also knew there was no time to argue.

Bakugo pulled his fist out of the wall and glared at Izuku. "Come on use that flashy quirk of yours now Deku!"

'Okay Uraraka is gone, now all I have to do is keep Bakugo distracted.' Without saying a word Izuku took off down the hall, knowing Bakugo would chase after her.

After losing Bakugo, Izuku let go a breath she had been holding in. 'I can't keep this up, the obscurus is only a hair away from breaking out.' Lifting her glove up slightly, she saw how her skin was slowly turning black. 'At this rate, I'll transform entirely, and everyone will find out! There are cameras everywhere.'

"Izuku come in." The sound of Uraraka's voice was projecting through Izuku's earpiece.

"Uraraka I'm here. I've lost Bakugo for now… have you found the weapon?"

"Ya, it's near the middle of the fifth floor." listening in a bit more Izuku could hear what sounded like a fake evil laugh. 'W-what is that?'

Looking towards the ceiling, "I'm right below you guys, okay I'll try to join you, do you think you can reach the weapon?"

"Maybe?" Uraraka sounded uncertain. "Iida's acting a lot like a villain, but I'll try my best."

"Okay, I'll…"

"There you are, you damn nerd!" Standing up quickly, Izuku turned towards the voice. Bakugo was at the other end of the hallway holding his gauntlet up strangely. "I see you haven't used your quirk yet Deku. What are you underestimating me? I'll crush you like the bug you are, and I'm all loaded up Deku."

"What do you mean by that?" Izuku felt her heart beat faster as she saw the wild look in Bakugo's eyes.

"Come on, you're such a stalker you already know how my quirk works." He then pointed the giant grenade towards her and armed it. "That's right these puppies aren't just for show. They have been storing my sweat for one monster blast, just for you." His finger was nearing the trigger.

"Are you crazy? That would kill me!" Izuku shouted at Bakugo's rash action. Did he not realize that his quirk could easily kill someone?

"Don't do it, Bakugo! You'll kill her!" All Might's voice was projecting out of the hidden speakers. 'Please, Bakugo listen to All Might!'

"She'll be fine as long as she dodges!" Time felt as if it had slowed down as Izuku saw Bakugo pull the pin on his gauntlet. A bright light shined within the tunnel of the gauntlet, instantly a massive explosion shot outwards, and it was heading straight towards her.

Knowing there was nowhere to run, Izuku pushed her hand out in front of her. "_Protego Maxima_!"

* * *

**(Monitoring Room)**

All Might's bangs had shot up on hearing Bakugo explain his gauntlets. 'We have limits on what students can put on their costumes when they first enroll. How did this ever get approved!?'

"Whoa! Is that guy insane!?" Kirishima shouted as he looked at the monitor that now had audio. After the student kept complaining, All Might decided to turn the audio on for them. "Sir! You have to end this he is gonna kill her!"

Everyone else in the room frozen as they realized the severity of the situation. Shota was glaring at Bakugo through the monitor. The look on Bakugo's face caused the young man to grip his hand tightly as he realized who it reminded him of.

Grabbing the mic quickly, All Might brought it to his mouth, "Don't do it Bakugo! You'll kill her!" This had now gotten out of hand, All Might was ending this right now. 'Bakugo's team has lost, I told him this was a simulation, and he is old enough to know the dangers of his quirk.'

"She'll be fine as long as she dodges!" Bakugo's voice rang in All Might's ear, he saw the young man pull the pin on his gauntlet.

'N-no!' Looking towards Izuku's screen, he noticed his little doe had nowhere to run, and that boy clearly knew it. 'NONONONO!' All Might felt his mind splitting into two as he saw the explosion travel down the hall towards his doe. Ultimately, the explosion had reached Izuku and engulfed her entirely, it also blinded the cameras so they couldn't see what happened.

The explosion was so powerful that the building they were in shook.

All Might could only stand there in shock as he looked at the monitor. No words could describe the amount of rage he held towards Bakugo for not only harming his bunny but possibly killing her. '_If she dies! If my Midoriya is dead, I'll _**_kill_**_ you myself Bakugo!_" All Might repeated in his head over and over again as he tried to see what was happening. 'This wasn't supposed to happen! My Midoriya can't leave me!' His fingers dented the metal table below him.

The smoke finally cleared from the camera and All Might could finally make out the form of Izuku. She was lying on the ground holding her side and starting over at Bakugo. A breath All Might was holding in finally escaped. 'S-she's alive! Thank you, god!'

Pressing the button on the control panel All Might brought the mic close to his mouth again, "BAKUGO!" Everyone in the monitoring room moved back in alarm as they heard All Might shouting, they didn't even know he could shout in anger. He was always so calm and comforting on TV. "Your team has lost! This fight is now over!"

Expecting the two to stop All Might realized that neither one of them could hear him.

Yaoyorozu finally spoke up, but she was nervous because of how mad All Might looked. "S-sir I-I think Bakugo's explosion m-might have damaged the speakers near them, that is why they can't hear you."

All Might turn towards the girl and realized she was probably right, that means Bakugo and Izuku still think the fight is going on. "Wait here, everyone! Yaoyorozu, please go get recovery girl, we are probably going to need her." Either for Izuku or Bakugo, if All Might gets his hands on him.

The girl gave a quick bow. "Yes, sir!" She then turned around and ran out of the room.

* * *

**(Hallways)**

Aizawa was walking towards the teacher's lounge. 'Everyone sure is pissed at me for requesting this meeting for today, but they need to get over it.' It's not like he wanted to go to the meeting either, but they all had to know about Izuku.

He wasn't even against her, he just finds it concerning that his quirk won't work on her. It could be possible that she has a power that isn't even a quirk. It might sound illogical, even to Aizawa, but after yesterday he was becoming more of a believer.

As he neared the lounge, he noticed Yaoyorozu running down the hall.

"Yaoyorozu, shouldn't you be in class?" If she was skipping class, he would expel her without hesitation.

The girl ran up to him and was slightly out of breath. "Yes! Please forgive me sir, but All Might sent me to get Recovery Girl. Bakugo unleashed a massive explosion from his gauntlet and nearly killed Izuku."

Aizawa was now on high alert. The possibility of a student dying was not a joking matter, even All Might knew that, so sending this girl to get Recovery Girl was all the proof he needed. "Alright, get Recovery Girl quickly, I'll head to the training center."

Both ran in opposite directions. 'Damn it All Might! You had one job, and you've already had a student nearly die!' He was gonna strangle the blond with his scarf. This was beyond dangerous, if a student died, then UA would be closed permanently.

* * *

**(Izuku and Bakugo)**

Izuku felt the scorching heat of Bakugo's explosion fly past her enchantment, but without a wand, her ward wasn't strong enough to stay up.

The explosion finally broke her ward, and she found herself flying through the door behind her into a large room. The blast was so powerful it destroyed not only the hallway but the wall leading to the outside.

Izuku's head was pulsating in pain, sitting up she could hear Bakugo laughing almost as if he were actually insane.

Bakugo's form was starting to appear out of the debris, "These are awesome. The more Nitro-sweat that is stored in these gauntlets, the bigger the explosion." He was getting closer, "Go ahead use your stupid quirk on me Deku. Even if you give me everything you got, you'll never beat me." He smiled, crookedly at her.

Izuku her throat lock up as she tried to breathe. The obscurus was about to break out, and she could feel it, her eyes were beginning to turn white and shake rapidly. 'N-no! I-if I u-use it he will d-die!'

Just before she could transform Uraraka's voice was shouting through her ear canal. "W-what was that? Izuku are you alright!? All Might called off the fight."

'W-what? I-I didn't hear anything?' A light bulb went off in Izuku's head. 'Bakugo's explosion must have damaged the nearby speakers, but he didn't break the ones on the floor above us.' Gritting her teeth, Izuku stood up had clenched her eyes shut as the obscurus swirled inside of her. "B-Bakugo! A-All Might called off the fight, you can stop now!"

Izuku's statement caused Bakugo to clench his fist and shout at her, "No, he didn't you damn nerd! Quit trying to stall and fight you, coward!" Lifting up his other gauntlet, he armed it like the last one. "I've got one more shot, and this will all be over."

'I-I have to do something!' Izuku looked at the ceiling above them, then touched her earpiece. "Uraraka can you hear me?"

Bakugo was growing angrier at being ignored. "Are you ignoring me?"

Uraraka picked up. "Ya, I'm here."

"Listen, I need you and Iida to stay away from the center of the room," Izuku said as she looked back at Bakugo.

"Why? The fight's over!" Uraraka was getting worried.

"The speakers down here were broken by the blast! Bakugo does believe me now just do it." With the Izuku ran towards Bakugo at an incredible speed. Pulling her right arm behind her, Izuku could see black wisps escaping from her body. Even with the power of the ring that she was wearing, it couldn't hide every bit of the dark parasite.

"Bad move Deku!" Bakugo shouted as he pulled the pin on his other gauntlet. What happened next surprised the teen, Izuku had reached him at an unfathomable speed and punched his gauntlet upwards. The sweat from the gauntlet blew a hole in the ceiling, black flakes, and wisps were floating upwards. 'What the hell is that? Smoke?'

Iida and Uraraka, who were on the floor above, were shocked at the powerful explosion and gust of wind and blew past their level.

Iida had his back to the weapon, 'What are those black flakes? Are they from Bakugo's blast?' Uraraka had told him Bakugo still believed the fight was happening, so it was safe to assume this was caused by him.

* * *

**(Monitoring Room)**

"Whoa! Did everyone else see that?" Kirishima asked as he watches the monitors with a dropped jaw.

Mineta pointed at the screen, "Hey, what are those black things coming off Midoriya?" Everyone looked at the monitor and saw what he was talking about. It looked as if black wisps or perhaps tentacles were coming out of Izuku's back. It was hard to notice at first, but it was still noticeable.

"Perhaps it is her quirk?" Tokoyami stated while holding his fist under his beak. Dark Shadow, who was leaning on his shoulder, looked at the screen in fear and hid behind his master. It was almost as if he could see something everyone else couldn't.

"What is taking All Might so long?"

* * *

**(Izuku and Bakugo)**

Bakugo stared at the hole in the ceiling, his pride was completely damaged. 'S-she's underestimating me!' "Y-you've been hiding you true power for years Deku! You've been laughing behind my back about this, haven't you!" Looking back down at Izuku, he noticed her entire arm was broken.

"I-I haven't lied to you," She answered, "I can't control this power, and I've never looked down on you because I don't even think about you." Izuku had backed away from him and cradled her broken arm.

Not wanting to hear anything else from her, Bakugo brought his arm back as he prepared to punch her. Letting his fist fly towards Izuku's face, he found his fist crashing into someone's hard stomach. A large form was towering over Bakugo, and it had violently grabbed the gauntlet in his hands and broke it into two. As for his other hand, he found it bound in a familiar scarf.

All Might had finally arrived, and so had Aizawa, both men were beyond angry at Bakugo, but All Might's rage was on an even deeper level. "Young man that is enough!" All Might's voice sounded deeper than usual, more threatening. "I told you before this match started that you were not to harm the other team like you just did. Not only did you destroy the base which you were supposed to be protecting, but you nearly killed a fellow student!"

All Might felt his hands form into fists. 'Consider yourself lucky young man, if Aizawa were not here, I would have punched you through the wall and left you.' his bangs looked like they were tucked against his head. Bakugo was then pulled over towards Aizawa.

All Might turned around and looked over his little doe and noticed her arm was broken. 'My little doe what has he done to you!' It took everything for All Might to keep himself in character and act like he was just Izuku's teacher. "Young Midoriya are you alright? I must apologize for what happened, I had tried to stop the fight sooner, but it seems the speakers were broken." He extended his hand so he could look over her arm.

"I know, Uraraka told me that you did. I tried to tell Bakugo, but he still believed we were fighting." Izuku winced as gave her arm to All Might, he was extremely gentle. The feeling of All Might's large hands rubbing her arm was making her knees weak. 'T-this feel so nice.'

All Might glared at her devastated arm, squeezing a bit he noticed her wince. 'I'm so sorry little doe, I should have been here sooner. I'll never forgive myself for letting this get out of control.' He looked over her body, all he wanted was take her in his arms and kiss her wounds. Then tell her it was all going to be okay because he was there.

"Please don't expel him."

"What?" All Might was confused from Izuku's sudden request.

"I know that what he did was wrong and that something like this will likely lead to expulsion, but… please don't expel him."

'He broke your arm and body little doe! I'm not letting him get off the hook if I had it my way, I'd punch him through the ceiling!' He gave a slight groan, "Alright, I won't expel him, but he is definitely getting some form of punishment. Attempting to kill another student is an absolute no." If his Midoriya had actually died… there would have been two dead bodies being hauled out of this building, and this was not an exaggeration. 'I'm keeping a closer eye on you two. If he ever does something like this or laughs about your hair again, I will show him Mighty Bucks wrath. Nobody harms _my_ doe and gets away with it!'

Meanwhile, Aizawa was furious at Bakugo as he pulled the boy closer. "Are you out of your mind! You could have killed Midoriya, or damaged her beyond any repair." His binding tightened around the boy.

Bakugo had an irritated look on his face, and it made Aizawa want to punch him in the face. "We're doing combat training. We had to act like villains, didn't we?"

Aizawa's temper was skyrocketing. "Yes, _acting_. The main idea of the simulation was to see if you can protect the weapon, not kill someone."

"I'll take it from here Aizawa." All Might announced as he walked towards the two. "Bakugo what you did was beyond careless, and technically I should expel you." Bakugo's eyes widened. "However, since this is only the second day and Midoriya asked me not to, I've decided you will clean up this mess." All Might then presented the damaged room with his hand.

"Ya fine," Bakugo muttered under his breath, All Might and Aizawa were glaring at the boy and how he responded.

"Alright, where is the young lady?" A new voice entered the room. Recovery Girl was walking through the broken door with two robots carrying a gurney.

Getting Izuku on the gurney, All Might was about to follow her out, but Aizawa was in front of him. "You've still got to teach. I'll look over Midoriya."

All Might was irritated at hearing this, 'My Midoriya is injured, and she needs her giant bunny, I'd rather not waste my time with the other students.' But instead of saying his thoughts out loud, he responded through his gritted teeth, "Fine."

* * *

**(Infirmary)**

Recovery Girl went to work on healing Izuku, and Aizawa was there asking her questions on what happened.

"Wait, Bakugo still attacked you even after you told him the fight was over?" Aizawa asked while looking over his injured student.

Izuku nodded her bandaged head a bit, "Yes, he- um… He didn't believe me when I said the fight was over." she wished she could just hide away in her backpack.

Aizawa didn't say anything, but he was clearly irritated about this entire mess. 'If All Might hadn't stepped in I would have expelled that boy right there. He clearly intending to hurt this girl.' A possessive feeling was strangely coursing through him, but he couldn't fully tell why.

The three were shocked, mainly Aizawa and Recovery Girl, when Nezu marched his way into the infirmary… clearly bothered. Izuku waved her hand a bit, "Hi Nezu-kun."

Aizawa looked dumbstruck when he heard the nickname, 'Nezu-kun?'

"I'm very sorry to hear about your battle today, we always take care of making sure the safety of our students comes first," Nezu said while walking closer to Izuku. This entire incident made Nezu feel so embarrassed, 'My staff has one job, to make sure my students are safe, and now our witch is in the infirmary with fractured bones.'

"Nezu-kun?" Aizawa was still confused by the nick-name. "Wait, do you two already know each other?" He then began pointing between the two. Recovery Girl was sitting off to the side, questioning how this was all going to unfold.

"Oh, why yes! I've known Miss Midoriya for a very long time, and I'm just so happy she was able to get into my school. Though I am quite displeased that she has ended up in the infirmary."

Aizawa's brain felt like it was breaking. "A-are you telling me that… She is the student you wanted to recommend?"

Aizawa got his confirmation when he heard Nezu laugh, "Yes oh Yes! She is." Now Recovery Girl was looking a bit on edge. Nezu's favorite student had gotten hurt very badly, so there was no doubt in both her and Aizawa's mind, the staff would be getting yelled at later. At Least All Might and Aizawa, for not stopping the fight sooner.

Meanwhile, Aizawa's body filled with anxiety, he had called a meeting today, so he could talk about the very girl before them. He needed to word his speech for the rest of the staff very carefully.

"Now would someone be willing to tell me how exactly Miss Midoriya became so injured?" His sadistic personality was coming out, and it was scaring Aizawa and Recovery Girl.

Aizawa knew, once the rest of the staff finds out about Izuku being Nezu's 'favorite' they would all make sure nothing like this ever happened again. "Well, Um…" Aizawa wasn't even sure how to respond, Nezu was one of the few people who truly scared him.

* * *

**(A little while later)**

The news about Izuku being Nezu's favorite had exploded among the staff after Aizawa told Present Mic. The only ones who didn't know were those who were still teaching and All Might.

All Might finished writing down his notes on the students for the day. 'I just want to check on my bunny! Why couldn't Aizawa just finish it for me?' Class 1-A was silent about the ordeal with Izuku and Bakugo. As for the blond boy, All Might kept avoided eye contact with him.

After leading them back to the entrance, he turned around while putting on his famous smile. "Great first day! We didn't have any accidents… besides Midoriya. You should all be proud." All Might could feel the time in his muscle form running out. "Now watch me take off like a hero!"

"Now that is a hero!" Kirishima said excitedly as the rest of Class-1A watched him run out of sight.

Ojiro had leaned next to Sero and whispered in his ear. "Dude seeing All Might that angry earlier was terrifying."

Sero looked at Ojiro with wide eyes as he recalled the event, "I know right! I didn't even think he could get angry, I mean on TV he always smiles. I'm glad I wasn't the one trying to kill Midoriya… so hey did you see those wispy black things coming out of her back? It kinda looked like… shredded cloth? No… Ugh, I can't even describe it."

"Ya I noticed it, well barley, I only noticed after Mineta mentioned it. So like what is her quirk?"

Sero tapped on Tokoyami's shoulder, "Hey Tokoyami, right? You have that like shadow thing for your quirk, right? Do you know what Midoriya's quirk is, the black stuff kind reminded me of that dark bird thing in you?

Tokoyami shook his head, "No, I'm not quite sure what her quirk is… but Dark Shadow has been acting strange since we saw her fight. It's almost as if he is scared, but he won't tell me why."

The three boys didn't realize during their conversation, the rest of the class listened in, including Bakugo. 'There was no wispy crap on stupid Deku, I was there you idiots.' Bakugo and been quiet since his own fight and was sulking the entire time, especially after seeing Shoto freeze the whole build.

* * *

**(Infirmary)**

Toshinori was running down the hall in his hero costume, and it kept sagging, he would have changed out of it, but he needed to check on Izuku.

Once he reached the door to the Infirmary, he became tense when he recognized Nezu. What scared him, however, was that he had his sadistic face on. 'What is Nezu doing here? He never comes in here to check on students.'

"Ahh, All Might please come in!" Nezu said very calmly as he saw the skinny man in the doorway. Izuku was currently sedated, on the bed, so it was okay for Nezu to call him by his hero name. Aizawa was leaning against a metal desk in the room, waiting to see what would happen.

Recovery Girl was busy tending someone in the room next door.

"Uhhh Mister Nezu, sir? What are you doing here?" Toshinori asked as he quietly slid the infirmary door closed.

"Well you see, it has come to my attention that one of my students has been greatly injured, and if I heard correctly, you were partly to blame?" Nezu wasn't going to go easy on the man.

"W-well I um you see!" Sweat was running down Toshnori's neck, Nezu was clearly angry at him. "I tried to stop the fight between the two, but the speakers were destroyed. I swear I tried to stop the fight as fast as I could. Please forgive me, sir."

"It isn't me you should be asking forgiveness from," His paw pointed towards Izuku who was passed out on the bed. "Her body has been completely wrecked, and her arm is almost entirely destroyed. I understand that accidents can't be avoided, but this sort of thing is unacceptable All Might!" Nezu's voice was slowly getting louder, and it was making Toshinori petrified.

'N-nezu n-nn-never raises his voice.'

"If I find Miss Midoriya in such a state like this again All Might," Nezu the turned towards Aizawa who tried to look away, "this includes you too Mister Aizawa. Then you both will file paperwork in the office, for the rest of the year! That includes the work from the rest of the staff."

Aizawa and All Might nodded their heads slowly and began to apologize again. Eventually, Nezu excused himself from the room and left All Might and Aizawa alone with the unconscious girl.

All Might looked towards Aizawa, "Nezu seems… angrier than usual."

Aizawa rolled his eyes at the man's ignorance, 'Has he really not heard yet?' "You idiot have you not heard yet? I know you were teaching, but almost everyone else has heard because of Mic."

All Might was shaking his head, "Heard what?" 'What don't I know?'

"Midoriya was the student Nezu wanted to recommend into the hero course. Apparently, he has known her for years."

There was a painful silence in the room; meanwhile, All Might was trying to comprehend what Aizawa said. 'S-sh~she's the s~student he wanted to re~recommend?' He walked over towards Izuku, 'm-my little doe has known Nezu for years!? B~but why didn't she mention it? Oh god Nezu's favorite student, my doe, has been hurt!' This was far worse than Toshinori thought. He was now sweating violently while blood leaked from the corners of his mouth.

"We should consider ourselves lucky." Aizawa's stated while scratching his scruffy face.

"Why?"

"Before you arrived, when Midoriya was still awake, Nezu was extremely pissed at the both of us for not stopping the fight sooner." He motioned his head towards Izuku, "She was able to calm him down a bit, but… If she hadn't, both of us would be in worse trouble than filing papers." They both owed her, for saving them from Nezu's punishment.

All Might still couldn't comprehend what he heard about Nezu and Izuku, "How does he know her? Hell, when did they even meet?!"

"They said that they both met at some sort of marketplace when she was younger, something about buying school supplies… Which seems bizarre, where were her parents?" Aizawa was irritated upon hearing how she had to search for school supplies at such a young age.

All Might responded without even thinking, "They are both in England, her father was blown up by a landmine and is receiving some sort of 'special' treatment."

Aizawa's eyes were drilling into him, "And how do you know that?"

'Crap! I shouldn't have said that!' "Uhh… well her file-"

Aizawa stopped All Might before he could finish his lie. "I've read all my students files, and I know that it never said any such thing about her parents. So instead of lying to me, tell me, how do you know that?" Aizawa was standing in front of All Might, glaring at the man.

"I-umm… well, I met her before she came here." Aizawa was still glaring at him, wanting him to continue on, "And I well… trained her for the entrance exam."

Aizawa's scarf wrapped around his skinny body. "So you personally know this girl, and lied about it?" All Might tried to nod. "Idiot! I don't care what you do on your own time, but what the hell are you teaching her?! Her body is utterly destroyed because of her quirk, and since you know more about it than us, you should have known to stop that fight sooner."

'Wait, does he not care that I knew her before she came to UA?' The bindings tightened on him. "I never trained her using her quirk, just building her core strength."

Aizawa tightened the binding around his neck, "Look I don't care what history you two have together, but the fact that you let her get this injured is unacceptable. I guess it now makes sense why you were stalking my class yesterday." His scarf went back to his neck. "Since you know more about her, you're going to tell me what exactly her quirk is and why I can't turn it off."

"I don't know why… I-I don't really know what her quirk is fully. I just thought it was some form of super-strength."

"How can you train her and not know what her quirk is?"

"It's complicated…" All Might wasn't going to say anything else. 'I can't tell him what Midoriya really means to me… he'd murder me.' He looked back at Izuku and his throat lock up. 'I'm so sorry Izuku, I should have stopped that fight sooner. I didn't think young Bakugo would harm you like he did.' There were a few burn marks on her body. 'I said I never wanted to see this… I should have expelled that child!' One for All was swirling in rage inside of his body.

Aizawa turned to leave, "This meeting today is about her, you know? I'm not here to be her enemy, but I'm starting to question if she really has a quirk."

"Of course she has a quirk, have you not seen what she has done?" All Might stated.

"If she truly had a quirk, mine should have been able to stop her. I think there is more to her and I'm going to find out what it is." Aizawa then walked out of the room.

All Might turned back to Izuku and lightly ran a finger through her luscious green hair. 'You confound me little doe…' his heart began beating faster as he watched her sleep. She looked just as beautiful as always, and her hair slightly spread out on the bed.

Against his will, Toshinori leaned down near her face, the smell of cinnamon hit his nose, which caused him to shiver. He lightly pressed his lips to her forehead and quickly pulled away, 'Get well soon little doe, your big buck needs you. I'll never forgive myself for allowing you to be harmed, and if it happened again I won't we so kind like I was with Bakugo… **_nobody_ **touches **_my_ **doe.'

All Might forced himself to bulk up, he still had one more class to teach. As he walked out of the infirmary, he brought his fingers to his lips and reminisced how they felt against her skin. 'Her skin felt so soft, what I'd give to capture my doe's sweet lips.' his eyes became dilated, 'I'll feel them one day… Izuku Midoriya is _mine, _and nobody will take her from me.'

Once the infirmary was empty, the sound of giggling was able to be heard, but its exact location was unknown. "Oh, this is far better than I planned. I'll have a litter of Mini-Mights sooner than I thought! AHAHAHA!"

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I'll see you all next chapter. Sorry to cut it off there, but don't worry we will hear about the teachers' meeting next chapter!
> 
> I hope you all have enjoyed this chapter, I really have tried to put as much spare time into it for you guys. I personally know what it's like to enjoy a new chapter for a story that you are so invested in, at least for some of you. So if you like the story feel free to leave a review, they all ways help motivate me far more than you guys think. While my classes, unfortunately, do come first I try really hard to keep pushing this story for those of you who truly enjoy it.
> 
> Also forgive any grammatical errors, hopefully it wasn't as bad as the last chapters. *bows profusely* please forgive me!


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

* * *

**(UA, Staff Room)**

"Hey my mans, do either of you know what this meeting is about?" Present Mic was talking to Cementoss and Snipe. They were the first three to arrive in the staffroom.

Snipe lifted his gloved hand to his neck, "Not really sure, but if Aizawa is requesting it, then I'm sure it's important.

"Indeed," Cementoss had now spoken up, "He has never forced a meeting, especially on the second day. Perhaps he was worried the faculty email was compromised?"

"Maybe, but I'm pretty sure out security system would have noticed if someone was snooping through our emails," Mic responded, the sound of a door sliding open caught their attention as well as two people bickering.

"I told you it was her!" Midnight gritted out as she walked into the room.

Ectoplasm walked in, right after her, "You most certainly did not. You thought it was the girl Asui."

Midnight's hair was puffing up like an angry cat, "No, I specifically said it was the girl with green hair who took out the zero pointer!" The three men, who were already in the room, were starting to figure out who they were talking about.

After both the adults sat down they turned to their peers, "Mic, please tell this cloning peg-legged pirate that I said Nezu's favorite was the Midoriya girl." Ectoplasm was scowling at the woman.

"I am not a peg-legged pirate!"

"Fine, peg-legged ghost, is that better?" Midnight replied calmly with a smirk on her face.

Present Mic finally decided to speak up between the two grown children, "Sorry peg man, Midnight called it on the day of the exam, so she wins the bet."

Ectoplasm slammed his head on to the table, as Midnight started cheering in her chair. "I am NOT a peg man either!"

"Oh hush peg boy, I won that money fair and square… Oh, there is a bra I've been dying to buy!" All the men in the room groaned at hearing what she planned on doing with their money. Mic crossed his arms and sulked in his chair, he placed his money on Iida and Todoroki.

"You may have won this bet Midnight, but I will win the money for Aizawa's favorite student," Mic said with a smirk. The money placed on Aizawa's bet for the past two years had grown to a massive amount, it was the one bet every teacher wanted to win.

Midnight smiled evilly at Mic, "In that case, I officially declare the Midoriya girl as Aizawa's favorite."

Ectoplasm looked up from the desk and smiled behind his mask at Midnight's declaration, 'Fool of a woman!'

"Sorry, Midnight… Tommy peg-feet here already bet on her for this year, you have to choose someone else." his hand was directed back towards Ectoplasm.

The look on Midnight's face was priceless, and it was taking everything for Ectoplasm not to laugh, the insult from Present Mic didn't even bother him.

Eventually, the remainder of the staff came into the room, they were only waiting on Nezu and Aizawa.

Midnight was tapping her red nails on the table, she was a bit impatient with how long this was taking. "Do any of you happen to know what this meeting is about?" She was only responded with a series of head shakes. "This better be important… I have a lovely bra waiting for me."

"Midnight nobody wants to hear about your undergarments." Aizawa was standing outside of the door, looking irritated. He walked into the room and took his seat near the front. Everyone was staring at the man who called them into today's meeting, "Before any of you ask, I'll tell you what this is all about once Nezu arrives until then don't ask me."

The small pitter-patter of little feet had everyone in the room petrified. "Well Mister Aizawa, since I have finally arrived, may you please tell us why we are here today?" Nezu walked down the long table and took his seat in the front, everyone in the room was silent. What happened earlier today with Izuku being injured had everyone on guard. Nezu was not someone you wanted on your bad side… his punishments were terrible.

Aizawa cleared his throat and rubbed the side of his neck, 'Well here it goes.' "I've called all of you here because there is something that concerns me about one of my students… Izuku Midoriya." The silence in the room was painful, and Nezu was glaring at Aizawa.

Present Mic shifted in his seat, "Ya man, we all know, she got injured today because of…"

Aizawa interrupted Mic, "No, this isn't about what happened today. I am not going to waste our time, so I'll get straight to the point. Yesterday, during our quirk assessment test, I tried to erase her quirk, but I wasn't able too." Nezu was frozen in his chair, as were the rest of the staff. "Before any of you start questioning me, Yes I was near her, and Yes I'm sure my quirk was working."

The information he had just dropped on the rest of the staff had them confused. Midnight slightly raised her hand, "You couldn't erase her quirk?… but… that's not possible. Your quirk erases everyones, including All Might… that's why you were never called into the same battles at him."

"I'm aware of that Midnight, and I've thought for a long time about this but… I don't think Izuku Midoriya has a quirk." All Might, who was at the opposite end of the table, was growing irritated of Aizawa's remarks on his doe's powers, his fingers were digging into his legs.

Meanwhile, Nezu was growing restless in his chair, 'This is very bad, it is only the second day, and Miss Midoriya is already under suspicion.'

All Might finally decided to speak up, but he sounded very annoyed. "I'm telling you Aizawa she has to have a quirk, we all saw how she took down the zero pointer. There is no other explanation."

Aizawa was growing tired of his denial, "If she did have a quirk, I should have been able to erase it, end of story… This meeting is because if she doesn't have a quirk, it could be possible she has a mutated form of it." There was always a theory among scientists that quirks could one day branch off into something else.

Everyone in the room was now looking towards Nezu, clearly waiting to see what he would say. He began shaking his head back and forth and had a strange look on his face, "As the principal of this school it is my duty, to be honest with all of you and help our students. As most of you may know by now, thanks to Present Mic, I have known Miss Midoriya for a very long time… What I'm going to tell you must not leave this room, and should any of you discuss it openly, there will be punishments."

The faculty were looking at Nezu with wide eyes, including All Might, 'What's going on here?'

"It is true… Miss Midoriya does not have a quirk." Everyone was looking at Nezu with slightly dropped jaws before he knew it the room exploded with questions.

"What do you mean she doesn't have a quirk?" Midnight yelled out.

"How do ya know that?" Snipe asked.

As for All Might, he was staring at his hands, contemplating what he had heard. 'No, little doe has a quirk! She would tell me if she didn't, she would trust me with something like that… wouldn't she? Is this what she wanted to tell me at the beach?'

Aizawa was growing tired of the yelling, "Enough!" Everyone quieted down, and he turned back to Nezu. "Okay, if she doesn't have a quirk, then what is it?"

The glare Aizawa received from Nezu was horrifying, "Unfortunately I cannot tell you what she is, because it is still being discussed. I will know in about a week whether or not I can tell any of you what her power is. Now I'm certain many of you are concerned about this, but believe me… her power is far beyond what any of you think it is. Technically I'm not allowed to tell you what she is, but that doesn't mean I can't tell you what she is not." A smile formed on Nezu's face. "Miss Midoriya's power is nothing related to a quirk, nor is it something I expect most of you to believe until you truly see it." He started giggling like a lunatic, "Oh, it is so incredible! I know you will all love it!"

All Might's hands were clawing into his pants, "Sir, this is a student… We have a right to know what this is all about, and who is this matter being discussed by?" 'I have to talk to Izuku about this… my doe needs to tell me what is going on.'

Vlad was shaking his head in agreement, "I have to agree with All Might sir. If she doesn't have a quirk, we need to know what it is. Also, what do you mean her power is not related to a quirk?"

Nezu was formulating a logical response, "Please everyone, you must understand that there are forces at play we know very little about. For now, you all must be patient until I have the authority to tell you what is happening. If it brings you comfort, Miss Midoriya actually wants all of you to know, but again we need permission first." Everyone was looking at each other.

Snipe leaned forward a bit, "Wait, this little lady knows what's going on?"

"Yes she does, and she strongly believes that all of you should know what her power is because we are the staff… Also, in response to your question Vlad, her powers are not related to a quirk, nor are they branching off of a quirk. In fact, this power of hers has been around long before quirks came into the world."

Everyone looked unsatisfied with Nezu's response, but also confused. "I want to make this clear to all of you. None of you are to question Miss Midoriya about what we have discussed, the fact that I've even mentioned she doesn't have a quirk is breaching an agreement I've made. I'm certain in a week I will tell you all, but until then, please keep this information secret."

Power Loader, who had been silent this entire meeting, decided to speak out. "Sir, this isn't something we can just let go. If she doesn't have a quirk, we have to know what it is. All Might is right, who is forbidding you two from telling us?" The rest of the faculty was nodding their heads.

"I understand why you are all concerned, but it still remains. I can't tell any of you about Miss Midoriya's powers… and were being forbidden by… a society that has very, very strict rules. By this time next week I'm positive it will all make sense, but please do not go questioning the poor girl." he was glaring at his paws, too annoyed to look at his staff. "She is smarter than most of you think, and if you question her, she will know that we have talked about her powers… she is not an average student and is smarter than most of you."

"What do you mean she is smarter than most of us?" Snipe respond.

"It is difficult to explain because you don't know what her powers truly are, but I'll make it simple for all of you." The faculty were dissecting every word Nezu said, including Aizawa. "If I were to combine my intelligence with All Might's power, as well as everyone else in this room… we would still be powerless against her in terms of combat and intelligence. She knows how to fight, that I am sure of, but she, unfortunately, is forced to handicap herself, so she is not exposed."

The room was extremely uncomfortable right now, and everyone was trying to figure out what Izuku's power could be. "Now if that is all, then I will see you all tomorrow." Nezu got out of his chair and started walking towards the door, but everyone else was frozen in the chairs. Just as he was about to walk out, he turned to his staff one last time, "Again, if any of you question her about her powers I will not be afraid to fire each and every one of you. There is much we don't understand, and I will not have any of you ruin it because you are impatient."

After Nezu left, everyone was still in shock at what they had heard. "D-do you guys really believe what he said?" Mic asked aloud.

Midnight was shaking her head, "Nezu isn't one to lie, and he said he has known her for a long time, so I can't really doubt it. Do any of you have an idea what her power could be… Aizawa?" She had turned to the scruffy man.

Aizawa looked just as confused as everyone else, "No… I…" for the first time he didn't have much of a response. "I thought her power was branching off of a quirk, but he said it has been around before quirks even existed… I don't know what her power is." This was all extremely confusing, and it was taking all his strength to not chase down Nezu and force him to talk.

All Might was having a mental break down in his chair. 'No! This is all a lie! I've known Izuku longer than any of you… besides Nezu.' A jealous feeling coursed through his heart when he thought about that, 'Midoriya… I have to talk to her and tell me what her power is. Why doesn't she trust me? Why didn't she ever tell?'

He had gotten up from his chair and walked out of the room. The jealousy in his heart was grown by the second, and it was burning. 'Why would she tell a mouse instead of me!? Does this Sensei of her's know? Damn it!' his body had bulked up as he lost control of One for All. 'Izuku needs to trust me! She should be coming to me with her secrets, not them! Does she think that because I'm a hero, I don't care?! She should be telling me about her problem because I'm the only one who could understand!' All Might's breath had gone shallow, and blue sparks were appearing around him, thankfully nobody was around. 'I'll make sure she knows I'm here for her… I'm the only one she should reveal her dark secrets too! She should be snuggling up against me as she tells me embarrassing and personal information about herself and nobody else!' He could listen to her talk about herself for hours on end and never grow tired. The fact that she didn't come to him with such a secret made his heart burn, in an inferno of jealousy.

Before long All Might was running down the hall hoping to catch Izuku. 'Crap! She is probably home by now… I have to go see her.' Images began to play in his head as he thought about Izuku sitting in his massive lap, telling him her darkest secrets and trying to hide her embarrassment by putting her blushing face into his chest. 'I'll make that happen… I swear that will happen little doe. Your secrets will always be safe with me… only with me.' He wanted to kiss those scarlet cheeks as she tried to hide them, but he wouldn't allow it. He'd let her cry into his chest as he plotted against any who threatened to harm her. Midoriya was his, and she needed to know Mighty Buck was always there for her… she would always come first.

* * *

**(Izuku's Apartment)**

"Sensei could you hand me the grindle root?" Izuku asks as she poured Mandrake venom into the purple potion. Her wounds from earlier in the day were fully healed thanks to her numerous potions and spells, 'I'm glad Sensei didn't see me wrapped in all those bandages from earlier.'

Sensei, who was sitting across from her, reached out hand handed her the requested jar. 'Little one makes this seem far too easy. I wonder what she is brewing now?' A warm smile appeared on his face. 'Sweet little Izuku, seeing you so invested into your potions has become a hobby of mine… I know one day you'll invest your time into something much more… pleasurable. That I'll make sure of.' His body felt warm as he lustfully watched his little one.

It has been a week since he has seen her, but it felt like an eternity. "You know little one, every time I come over, you are brewing another potion, but I never see you use them."

She chuckled a little, "Potion making is a hobby for me, I just enjoy making the potions and usually give them away to either hospitals like St Mungo, or the Ministry. Though I do keep an emergency collection in my bag."

"An emergency collection of potions?" His eyebrow was raised.

Izuku nodded her head, "I always like to be prepared for emergencies, so I usually keep a single potion for myself. I have liquid luck, polyjuice potion, even an Antidote to Common Poisons… I'm sorry," she started to become embarrassed, "You probably won't know most of the potions I have."

A smirk appeared on Sensei's face, "I'm afraid not little one, but I'm glad to know you enjoy making your potions… I must admit, I used to think brewing potions was simply putting ingredients into a cauldron, you make it look far too easy."

The blush on her face deepened at the compliment, "Y-you... do you re-really think so? Well I… Most wizards would probably agree with you. Potion making isn't easy, in fact, I remember back at Hogwarts a girl stirred her potion two times clockwise instead of counterclockwise… and well… It exploded, thankfully she's fine."

Sensei's eyes widened at hearing this, "She stirred it in the wrong direction and it… exploded?" 'Little one never told me how dangerous potion making is.' He glanced at her hands and the potion beneath her, 'So every little thing, even stirring it affects the potion… I'd never be able to do what she does.'

"Yep, muggles think potions is a simply throwing things into a cauldron and boiling it, like you said, but there is so much more to it." she placed the lid onto the cauldron, "and now we wait three months." She said while looking at the potion.

'Three months?! For a potion?' Sensei thought while looking back at the black cauldron. 'I may be a patient man, but to wait that long for something so little… even if I could, I would probably hate potions like she says.'

He remembered something important that he wanted to ask her, but decided to wait a bit. "Little one, I called you about eight times within the last week… you had me worried. Why didn't you answer?"

Izuku looked at Sensei and found herself blushing in embarrassment, "I-I umm… well… I'm sorry." Seeing her upset, he got up and took a seat next to her, he hated seeing her sad. No… he despised it.

A warm hand found its way to the top of her head, "Please don't be upset little one… _don't ever be upset_." The last part, he whispered, 'Little one… I'm a hair away from kissing those red cheeks… so sweet and innocent.' Being without her for a week had made his libido skyrocket, and he did little to stop it… not that he wanted to. All he could think about was the two of them in very intimate positions. 'I want to hear you scream in pure ecstasy as I take you little one… I'll make love to you for hours and won't stop until we're both satisfied.' his throat became a little dry, 'I'd love to feel you claw my back as I force my way inside of you… so little resistance from you… all mine for the taking… _only mine_.'

He had pulled her into a tight hug and began whispering comforting words into her ear.

Izuku shivers as she found her body pulled against Sensei's chest. 'He is so strong… I-I… I wish he could hold me like this all the time.' As she snuggled against him, she didn't notice the black electricity that kept hitting her body, nor did she feel any pain from it. In fact, she found her body warming up in an indescribable way. 'S-so hot! Oh god, t-this f-f-feeling!' a lustful thought popped into her head causing her blush to increase tenfold. 'I-I mmmm… I wonder how big Sensei is… he is already such a big guy.' Letting herself indulge a bit, she imagined him running his large hands across her tiny body. 'S-so b-big… so full. I-I want him in me.' His hands would eventually reach her vagina, and his large fingers would skillfully force their way inside. They would go slow as he used one finger, but he'd go faster as he put in another, and another. This was to prepare her for something much bigger…

The sound of knocking caused them both to come back to reality. Izuku's face was beet red, 'O-Oh god! I can't believe I just… Sensei would never… I'm such a creep!'

Sensei, on the other hand, was still drunk in his lust, 'hmmm… usually, I'd work on keeping myself together, but my little one looks so beautiful.' The knock on the front door got louder, causing both Izuku and Sensei to look near the hallway.

"I'd better get that… I'll be right back Sensei." She got up and walked towards the door. The entire time she tried to not look at Sensei, she was too embarrassed for what she thought about the two of them.

The farther she walked away, the more All for One's quirk burned, 'Damn it! This pain is harrowing! Whoever it is little one, tell them to fuck off and get back here!' the scowl on his face would have anyone run away in fear.

Once Izuku reached the door, she was surprised at who was on the other side. "K-kachan!? W-what are you doing here?" Bakugo was standing outside her apartment door, glaring at her. She walked outside just incase he tried to step inside her apartment, not that he could, the enchantment on her house would never let him in. Nevertheless, she didn't feel like obliviating him.

Bakugo was quiet, but he was shaking in rage. "Stupid Deku," he whispered as he gripped his fist.

"I-I'm sorry?" This was strange, why was Kacchan here? It's night time, shouldn't he be home?

"Stupid Deku! You just had to ruin everything, didn't you!? You made a fool out of me in that damn training exercise… I lost! And it was to you!" He was starting to yell at her while he shook violently. "I came in first in the exam, but that's not enough when I saw that ice guy I realized I couldn't beat him in a head to head fight!"

The door to Izuku's apartment was still cracked open, and Bakugo was getting louder.

"Damn it! Enjoy that win while you can Deku, you won't get another." Izuku could only stare at Bakugo in shock at how he was acting. Did he come all the way to her apartment just to yell at her? "Don't think you can look down on me Deku! You're still the same worthless loser from junior high, and you'll never beat me again!"

"K-kachan I-I um…" Izuku didn't even know how to respond to his insult. 'I… I guess he came he to vent his anger about losing.'

Bakugo gave her one final glare before turning to walk away, but he found his path blocked by a large man wearing a black suit. "Oh, and please tell me... what was it you called Deku again?"

* * *

**(Sensei, Beforehand)**

Izuku had just walked down the hall, leaving a lust craved Sensei on the couch, 'Why are we always interrupted by someone knocking on her front door! If we were at my tower, nobody would dare come to my chambers… not unless they want their head removed from their body.'

Repositioning himself on the couch, All for One reached down towards his right hand and removed the glove he was forced to wear. "At least I know my little one can cure this." He gritted his teeth, "The pain is becoming unbearable, fuck!" His clawed hand felt as if it were dipped in acid then dry ice. "What is taking little one so long?"

Getting up from the couch, he walked towards the hall and look at the front door which was cracked open, unfortunately, he couldn't see Izuku. Walking closer to the door, he could hear someone yelling. "_I came in first in the exam, but that's not enough when I saw that ice guy I realized I couldn't beat him in a head to head fight!_" The voice clearly belonged to a boy.

'What is going on out there?' Sensei was tense as he walked closer to the door and listened to the boy yelling on the other side. 'Is he yelling at my little one!?'

What he heard next made his heart burn with rage, and black sparks escaped his body and destroyed parts of the wall, "_Damn it! Enjoy that win while you can Deku, you won't get another. Don't think you can look down on me! You're still the same worthless loser from junior high, and you'll never beat me again_!"

'D-did he call **my** little one… a _worthless loser_?' Sensei had gone rigged, a silver residue leaked from his back before engulfed him… teleporting him outside.

Opening his eyes, Sensei found himself a few feet away from Izuku and a blond boy, who was glaring at her. 'I'll gouge his eyes out with my clawed hand!' Walking towards the two, he noticed the upset look on his little one's face. 'What else did this worthless boy say to you little one!? I'll slaughter him! I'll cut open his stomach and choke him to death on his own intestines!' His red eyes were glowing.

The boy turned and bumped into his chest. It took all his strength to not slice his throat open on the spot. "Oh and please tell me, what was it you called _Deku _again?" The nickname had Sensei gritting his teeth.

Bakugo was surprised to see the man, 'Where the hell did he come from?' "None of your business, old man."

Izuku and Sensei were shocked at his response, 'S-sensei!? W-where did he, how did he get out here? The door is… cracked.' She looked back at Bakugo, 'Did he call Sensei an old man!? I thought Bakugo always acted like an angel in public… is he that angry?'

Glancing at Sensei, she noticed he had gone rigid, and his right arm was behind his back.

All for One continued to glare at the boy as he brought his arm behind his back and transformed it into a blade. "You should show **respect **to your elders, young man… now you would do well to apologize to Miss Midoriya." his voice leaked with a dark authority.

Bakugo looked between the two, "How do you know Deku's name? What are you like her boyfriend or something?" A smirk appeared on his face, "Nah, she's too ugly to have one."

Izuku could only stare with wide eyes, 'K-kachan only insults me when we're alone!? Why is he acting out in front of Sensei… what is he-' Sensei had grabbed Bakugo by the neck of his shirt and had him against the wall, his bladed hand was still behind his back, but Izuku was now able to see it. 'W-What is Sensei doing!?'

"What the fuck, man! Put me down!" Bakugo yelled at the older looking man.

Sensei was going to slaughter this boy, 'Hmmm… shall I cut open one of his eyes, or perhaps the sides of his mouth? I think I'll do both, and let him bleed to death! I'll make you regret the day you ever insulted my little one!'

"Sensei! Let him go!" glancing to his right All for One noticed Izuku was shaking her head no as she looked at the blade behind his back.

Turning back towards the teenager his let go of his shirt before quickly switching to hold him by the neck. "Listen well you sniveling credent, if I ever hear you insult her again I'll make you wish you'd never been born! _Now get the fuck out of here_!" He yelled as he tightened his grip on the boy's neck, causing him to gasp, before throwing him to the ground.

Bakugo quickly got off the ground and had his hand on his neck, he was still gasping for air. "What the fuck is your problem, you bastard!" Sensei shot him a haunting glare, he looks like a snarling beast. "Pfff… Whatever I'm fucking out of here. I still don't see why you defending Deku she is just gold digger… probably why she's with you." Bakugo didn't know the man, but he figured it was something like that.

Once Bakugo turned away, he failed to notice All for One aiming his bladed arm directly at his back, a furious look on his face. 'I'm glad my blades shoot out 100ft… I'll hit him right in his heart.' the boy still hadn't turned around as Sensei took his aim.

Seconds before he could fire a silver blade at the boys back he found his arm being pulled on by Izuku. She was shaking her head violently while she desperately tried to pull him inside. "_Don't do it! Please don't do it, Sensei_!" She whispered out.

Looking back at Bakugo, the boy was halfway down the walkway. Against his need for the boy's blood, he dragged Izuku into her apartment and slammed the door shut.

Letting out a sigh of relief, Izuku brought her hand to her head. "Oh, that was close… Sensei you can't-" the man was leaning against her front door and was shaking violently.

"Who is he?" Sensei asked, he hadn't turned around yet, and his voice was more profound than when he was inside of her backpack.

"Sensei you need to calm down it-"

"**Who is he**!?" He yelled out.

"T-that's… Bakugo. A classmate of mine." She responded while she watched the silver blade that hadn't changed back. 'I've never seen Sense this mad before… in my backpack… I thought that was him being angry, but clearly, I was wrong."

Sensei leaned towards Izuku, his red eyes were glowing brightly. It was somewhat mesmerizing. "If I ever see him near you again..." He'd what? "How do you know him?" He had grasped her arm with his left hand while making sure not to hurt her.

"I-I well… I've known him since I was a little girl," she said slowly. 'He's too angry right now. I need to tell him what he wants to know.'

"Why did he call you _Deku_?" The nickname was sour on his tongue. 'I should have killed him, made him beg for her forgiveness then drilled my blade into his skull… no… he doesn't deserve such a merciful death.'

"S-sensei I… I think it's best if you calm down." timidly she reached up and rubbed his cheek. 'His skin is rough, but… nice.'

"No… You will tell me right now, everything you know about that boy." Sensei gritted out while he reveled in the divine feeling of her soft hand. 'A simple touch from her hold so much power over me… **more**."

"Only if you promise to calm down, and not do anything… please." she let go of his face and timidly stepped forward before wrapping her arms around his waist. 'Why does he have to be so tall… W-was Sensei really going to kill Bakugo? I-I know he is a villain but… that look on his face, he was so angry when he insulted me.'

Sensei wrapped his arms around her back and held her protectively to his chest, his arm was back to normal. Grudgingly he began to speak, "Fine, but you will tell me who that boy is and why he was insulting you."

"O-okay," She led him back into the living room, and took a seat next to him… he refused to let go of her hand, but neither really noticed.

Sensei's shoulders were still shaking, 'I should have killed him… I will kill him, he insulted my little one… He called her a worthless loser!' "Why did he call you Deku?" He tried to ask calmly.

"Where do I even begin," She never wanted to talk about this with Sensei. "Ummm… He… Okay, When we were little kids, he read part of my name on a bucket… and he well… called me that ever since." His grip on her hand tightened.

"Has he insulted you like that before?" There was a lingering silence that brought him to the edge of insanity. He repeated the question, except it came out like a snarl, "_Has he insulted you before_?"

"N-n n-" She was about to lie, but there was no point. Sensei gritted his teeth as he heard her beginning to lie… that boy made his little one lie. "_Y-yes_" She whispered out.

'Yes? That boy… he…" his brain was delving into a sadistic darkness. 'He has insulted **MY **little one before? How long has he been doing this… I should have killed him!'

"S-sensei?" He hadn't said a word and continued to grip her hand, it was as if it were the only thing keeping him tethered.

"How long?" How long had he treated her like that?

This was the question she didn't want to answer, but there was no escape. 'Please don't freak out. Please, Merlin, don't let him freak out…' "Since I was a little girl and he found out I was quirkless."

The silence was unbearable, looking at the man, Izuku waited for a response… but his face only held a slight glare. "S-sensei… Were you really going to kill him?"

He glanced at her briefly before looking ahead, "Yes… I was. He insulted you." Izuku's eyes widened at this confession.

"Sensei that's no reason to kill someone."

He turned to look at her, the whites of his eyes were gone, and they were burning brightly. "_**He insulted my little one**_." his voice sounded as if two people were speaking.

'S-sensei's r-really close… did call me _his _little one?' adding to the feeling of embarrassment, she now found her cheeks turning pink. 'No… No, I have to be hearing things… He would never… oh god what is happening, this evening was going so well.'

"Sensei… are you okay now?" She placed her hand on his shoulder. His arm froze up but relaxed once he realized it was her.

All for One quickly took in a breath and let it out… but it was not to calm down. "Yes, little one I am." He hated lying… but he would let this one slide. "I… I'm sorry you had to see me like that." She shouldn't see him conducting business, she was far too innocent. "I don't like him insulting m-you." she nodded her head slightly, "Why didn't you ever tell me? You promised me that you would never keep something like this from me?" His little one was suffering for years, and she never told him… he never noticed. 'How could I not see this! How could I fail?'

"I… I didn't want to bother you… or well… you probably have more important things than worry about high school drama."

"I will always care about your problems." he responded slowly, 'You will always come first to me, always. It seems Kurogiri, and I have plans to make… very… detailed plans for that boy.' "What is his name?" This was his final question.

"I don't think… I think its best if we just leave it here, Sensei." he gave her a soft and comforting smile that made her knees weak, a complete change in emotion from a few seconds ago.

"Please, little one… what is his name? That is all I want to know. No more questions after this, I swear."

She gave him a strange look, 'something seems off about Sensei, but he did promise no more questions.' "B-bakugo… Katsuki Bakugo." his hand was on her head, giving it a light rub, and his face was right in front of her. His lips were so close to her, and his smirk didn't help.

"Thank you little one." his breath hit her face making her knees go weak. 'I could kiss her right now… I could take her first, and only kiss and nobody would stop me.' Shakenly, he pulled away. 'I have to wait just until she is ready… but once she is of age, she is mine. _Forever_'

Sensei and Izuku sat in silence for the rest of the night, until he had to leave.

Once Sensei bid her goodnight Izuku slammed her head on the front door. "Ugh, can things get any worse… well… I can't deny it felt nice for someone to defend me like that." She then thought about the battle training from this morning. "Toshi-kun was just as enraged as Sensei this morning. They really seem to have a lot in common, I hope I can introduce them to each other. It's only right since they both trained me… I hope Sensei doesn't get mad I had Toshi-kun train me as well, I never did tell him… did Sensei really call me his little one?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope none of you mind the shorter chapter, but these events deserved their own spot light. It seems Sensei finally got a little taste of Bakugo... if Izuku weren't there to stop him the outcome would have been quite different. And naught Izuku... seems she has been having dirty thought about her Sensei.


	21. Chapter 21

**(One Week Later, Class 1A)**

'Sensei sure has been quiet about what happened with Bakugo. I hope he doesn't call the school or anything. The last thing I want is to explain everything to them.' Izuku thought as she flipped through her enchanted book.

It has been a week since the incident with Bakugo, and Izuku found the man visiting her every day since.

He kept making excuses trying to justify his reasoning for being there, but it usually came down to "I was in the area and thought about visiting." But she wasn't about to complain. Though it was funny seeing his reaction when she called him out on his visits, the blush on his face was hilarious, 'I never thought I'd see Sensei blush and stutter.' A blush of her own started to appear, 'When I called him out on his blushing, he looked so embarrassed, I thought Sensei was a stone wall? Hmmm… I wonder if I can get Toshi-kun to blush like that. Oh, he'd look so adorable!'

Before arriving in class, Izuku was stopped by the paparazzi outside, which had been asking for a comment on All Might. Unfortunately for her, there were also a few witches and wizards from the Daily Prophet trying to get a word from her about enrolling at UA. 'I can't believe they would be dumb enough to ask me questions like that outside! There were Muggles in the crowd; you can't go asking me, _How does it feel to be the first witch to enroll in UA? Are you worried about the Statue of Secrecy being compromised? Why would you want to enroll in a muggle school?_ They are lucky I don't report this to the Improper Use of Magic Office. Merlin I pray nobody was listening in, I had to obliviate at least three muggles in that crowd.'

"Hey, Midoriya, what are you reading?" Mineta asked as he leaned against the desk to her right. Class had not started, and there were only a few students in the room.

Izuku glanced at the notebook, it was another journal from the Love Chamber, but she enchanted it to say something else. "Oh, it's _Politics_ By: Aristotle, Have you read it?" Even though she barely knew Mineta, it was apparent he did not read. 'At least I didn't ask him about Kant's theory of ethics… I hate the Mind Chamber.' Every time she went into that chamber, her head felt like it would explode. It turns out, a thorough understanding of philosophy was a prerequisite to working there, at least if you did not want your brain to melt completely.

Mineta glanced back at the cover, 'Poli-what? Who's Aristotle… Oh god, that skirt!' A bit of drool started to leak from his mouth. Wiping his mouth, he tried to act cool by leaning against the desk, "Oh ya, I've read it twice… it's uh… great! Love the scene with the ya know… uh… the guy and his thoughts on politics."

Izuku covered her mouth as she tried to suppress a laugh, "That's… great Mineta. Tell me which of the household rules do you personally think is the most important? There are three… incase you forgot."

Mineta was staring at her with wide eyes; everyone who was already in the class watched the two. The only other people in the room were Kirishima, Tokoyami, Shoto, Yaoyurozu, and Iida.

"Uhhh…" A flash of embarrassment was evident on the perverted teen's face. "The second one?" it came out as a question.

Everyone was looking at Izuku, waiting to hear her response… none of them have read the book, even Iida, who considered himself a bookworm. "The second one?" She finally let loose a laugh, "Which is the second one? I can put them in any order, are you sure you've read the book?"

"Of course, I have! Uhh… its… well…" He looked at his classmates for help, but they were all smiling, even Shoto. "I haven't read the book in a while, so I kinda forgot. But I have read it!"

"Hmmm…" She was still smiling. "There are three household rules: Mastery, marital, and parental. It says in chapter three." 'Don't worry, Mineta. I'm not going to ask you any more questions, but hopefully, this is a lesson to not lie about reading books.' She went back to reading the journal, while Mineta sulked in his desk. Everyone else was laughing at the boy's failed attempt to act cool.

Ignoring the laughing, Izuku re-read the notes on soulmates; sadly, parts of the records were enchanted with powerful runes.

**(Journal Entry 655)**

It has taken us over three years, but we have finally discovered the source of what causes soulmates, it is

ℭ̷̥̄͌̂̑͗͌𝔲̴̢̡̙̤̜̬͎̮̠̆̔𝔪̶̮̝̔̈͋͆̇̈́͘ͅ𝔣̶̛̖̪̣̀͋͑͑͋͆̈́̚͜͝𝔩̶̪͉̔̾͂͆̐͒̀̇̈́̚ͅ𝔞̷̧̢͖̠̥̥̄̿͘͜𝔪̷̠͈̄̉𝔪̶̖͕̭̅𝔦̶̤̫̤̰̮͈͆̂͐̌̔͗͠𝔰̵͈̯͈͕̼̝̐͛̔͛͠𝔠̴̩͈͖̬͙̓͊͛͆ͅͅ𝔦̵̹̰̃͋͒̐̂̅̈͒͝𝔯̸͓̬͚̗̬̬̖̤̺̝̊̀͆̿́͛͝𝔠̷̢̅͐̿̒̇͛́𝔲̸̢̹̿̔͆̉̐͝𝔪̶̬̤̰̖̄̑̅̃́̓͐̾̚𝔥̶̡̹̖̅́͌͋̉̈͂͂̓̕𝔬̴̮̩̠͕͎̟̟̮̥̈́͐͆𝔪̵̨̹̫͈̰͕͈͛̈́̉̋̽͆ͅ𝔦̶̦̹̲͔͕̮̑͊𝔫̶̱͎̮̯͔̥̼͍̌̒̋̉̈́͘̚͠𝔢̷̜̥̘̼̓̈ͅ𝔪̴̢̮̯͓̉̌̅͂͌͘𝔦̵̢̞͇̖̜͚͉̝̤̅̓𝔫̶̼̭͈̬̹̝̈́̓̓̋͋͘𝔳̴̨̥͓̼̲̹͖͑̓̈́̂𝔬̷̢͔͓͕͖̹̹̣̝̬̇̓̆𝔩̷͇̆̓𝔳̷̗̯͚̰́̍̆̓̄̇𝔢̴̻͖̹̔͐̀͗̊̾̚𝔯̵͖̻̬̦̼͙͔͑̎̽̊̿̔̈́͐̌͌𝔢̶̡̢̱͙̬͕̟͂͒̍̉̒͋̎̕͝.̵̦͓̤̦̂ We have began documenting potential soulmates with in the hall of prophecy.

Over the past three years we have progress greatly in our understanding of the subject. The emotional pain received from one mate is 𝕯̸͉̪̥̫͕̜̥̜͍̅͆͋́͑͆̈́̏͋̋𝖊̶̢̦̲͔̖̠̯͕̰̺̈́̈́̔͘𝖈̶̨̢̬̈́̉̑𝖚̸̹͘𝖊̶̳͑͐͛̎͘𝖗̴̨̙̹͕̲̳̫̻̰̀͗̈̂̇͑̆͝͝𝖆̵͇̬̜̖͓͇̈́̌͌̒̃͂̒̐͒̑͜𝖙̴̬̼͕̖͎̟͇̋̾̔͜͠,̷̰̦̑͛̊̈̉̉̚̚͘ ̸̯͊̽̀̇̈̈́́𝖆̵̯͎̞͎̗͈͉̻̼͌̋͒̅𝖑̵̢̣̳͉̦̫͎̱̣̑̈́͗𝖎̵̳̄̊̉̉̕͜𝖔̷̢̧̛̳̝̺͙̄̓ ̴̧̤̰͔͓͕̬̼͈͒̇͌̑͊̂͆̔͌͘𝖉̸̱͖͇̲͔̯́̾̿͐͋́͛̃̃𝖊̶͓̣̒̈́́̌̓̈̋̚𝖗̴̨̖̍̉̃̑̒̊̎̄̐̕ͅ𝖎̸̛̹̼̃̏́̎𝖛̷̫̻̃̈́̈𝖆̸̢̡̛̭̭͈̦̖̙̐̓̈̎̿̄̊̍𝖒̴̙̫͙̮̗̰̥̩̃̉̎̑̋̈́͆̒̔𝖚̶̡̤̹͇̘̤̝͂͂̊̓̐𝖘̴̨̨͖͈̝̙͔̰͈̀̒̑,̶̨̤͖̩͔͛̏̐̆̊̑̽̽ͅ ̵̭̫̔𝖊̷̥̗͛̈́̀𝖙̶̳͖̺̤͓̤̪̓́̈́͒̊͆͐̒̆̑ ̴̥̗̞̤̔̑𝖛̶̧̧̛̬͕̳̋̾̽̂̃̈́͐̚͝𝖎̵̧͔̲͛́̋̅͌̇̒̑̚𝖘̷̧͙̟̤̜̪̘̃͆̂̈̈́͂͊̌͠𝖊̵̡̢̛͈̯̙͒̒͗̏͜ͅ ̴̢̧̙͖̱̉͌̋𝖈̴̧͓̫̳̱̜͇̼̺͗̂͌̌̕𝖔̶̨̬̦͍͇̻͇̈́̈́𝖓̸̛̯̘̘͕͈̠̠̊́̍̊𝖛̷͖̝̙̹͑̈́͌̄̊̍̚̚͜𝖊̵̧̼̦͇̣̻̻̲͈͂̀̅͊͊̓̑̊̽̚𝖗̷̛͙̠͇̹͎̗̂̀̇͗̽̌̚͝𝖘̸̜͈̗͝𝖔̴͎̻̕,̴͙͌̍͑ and if a mate 𝕼̸̼̊́͛͐̅̐͝͝𝖚̵̢͓̱̭͎͎͙̘̓̈́̋͛͌̃̊́͜͝ͅ𝖔̵̡̛̳͚̳̝̥̠̑͋̃͑̽͂͐͘̕𝖉̵̻̬̻̥͎̾̒̂̽̏ ̷̩̯̀̂̀̀𝕯̷̟͇̋̃̿͑̇𝖔̴͖̑̈́𝖒̷̲̯̺́̏̉͆̈́𝖎̶̹͔͊̓͌͝𝖓̶̡̧̤̪͚͓̊̉̅̈́̓̐̆͜𝖚̴̯͈̊͒͛̀͝𝖘̵̡͙̳̣̹͉̪̺̹̥̃́̎͠ ̴̢͉̦̥̝̯͖͑𝖆̵̟̩̮̖̜͎̗̣̂͆̽́͆̚𝖑̴̨̛̥̫͔̳̣͈̦̌̿̆͑͝𝖎̴̼͇͍̔̓͑́̒𝖚̷̡̱͓̲̝͈͗̾̍̋̆̊͝𝖉̸̢̦͓͋̀̎̆ ̸͕͗̋̐𝖆̸̢̩͖̮͙̖̬̠̯̻͂͑̑͒͐𝖕̵̲̝̦͎̏̑͌𝖚̴̜͙̣̎̈̈́̉̇̎𝖉̶̢͙̲̅̎̓ ̸͇̋̋𝖎̷̟̓̀̓͗͌͝𝖑̸̼̂͌̍̂͝𝖑̴̧̂̍͐̇̄̐̀͋̇𝖔̵͔̘͊̆͒𝖘̵̧͇̲̺̟͈̞̽̊̽̈̌̇̀̌͛͆ ̴̧̻̩̭͚̰͔̒̀͂̈̿̑͑̏̕𝖕̴̧̢̖̤̱͇̝́̈́𝖊̴̡͚̟̯͉͌͂̿̄̒͐̅͑͠ͅ𝖗̶͍̖͈̺͖̹̪̬̰̥͛͛̽̽͘͝͝ ̴̡̛̟͙̭͉͓̮̰͗̃̀̈́ͅ𝖕̶̢̢̡͓͍͕̺̙͆̑́͋ͅ𝖆̵̪͓̯͌͋̄͘𝖗̸̖̖̳̦͓̔̈́̽́̾̕𝖔̵͙͂͆̂̽̉̈͌͜͝͠𝖊̶̡͈̩͍̤̘͔͔̼͑͘𝖈̸̘̉͜𝖎̸̢̱̪̟͂̍̚͘𝖆̵͍̬̱̣̌͝𝖑̵̼̩̟͋̅͝͝𝖎̶͖̺̩̼̈ ̵͇̳͑͆̆𝖒̵̟̜͈͕͓͇̰́́͊͒͑͋͝𝖚̸͈̟͔͈̊̎͑̽͗̓̕̕͜͝𝖑̷̡̢̡̠̻̻̩̬̖͗̎͒̆̕ͅ𝖙̸̜̆̍̔͌̓̔𝖎̴̡̧̱͎̪͙͖̗͓̋́̔̋͑̃̊͝𝖕̷̧̢̝̻͇̊̀͂̈́̾̊̈́̕𝖑̸̹̝̼͇̟̹̙͎̺̿͑̎𝖎̷̡̱̠͎̲͉̝̗̣́͐̀̓̏̔͐̈́̀̎𝖈̵̦̼̩̼̞̮͉̹̽͊̀̚𝖎̵̭̥̺̫̊̿͊͝.

Since our work is secret, among other unspeakables, we have enchanted the prophecy records to be invisible to our colleagues.

In order to find~~~~~~~

**(End of Journal Entry)**

Izuku squinted her eyes as she re-read the journal for the fifth time. 'Whoever wrote this journal clearly didn't want someone to read it.' She looked at where the text was enchanted and tried to make sense of it, 'I don't even know what some of those runes are.' The worst part was the other half of the journal was burned, and she could not figure out what it said near the bottom. 'What happened to this book? I understand you want to keep your notes a secret, but this was in the Love Chamber, why would it need any more protection?'

The sound of the bell caught her attention, and she quickly glanced around the class. 'Did everyone walk in and I didn't notice? Oh, I hope I wasn't muttering these notes aloud.'

Aizawa slid the side door open, "When the bell rings, you should be in your seats and quiet." Walking towards the front, he cast a glance at Izuku. 'Its been a week. Nezu better tell me what her power is or else I'm hanging him with my scarf.'

Izuku tilted her head as she watched him walk to the front, 'The teachers sure have been acting… weird lately.' For the past week, she noticed they were all staring at her. Even yesterday, she caught Snipe, Midnight, Ectoplasm, and Mic spying on her.

**(Flashback, UA Hallways)**

Izuku sighed as she looked back at the wall the four teachers were hiding behind. 'You'd think pro-heroes like them would be good at hiding.' She frowned in confusion, 'Why are they following me anyway?'

She stopped walking and listened carefully; Midnight's voice was able to be heard.

"Mic shut up, or I swear I'll jam my heel in your eye." She was whispering, but Izuku could still hear them.

"Hey, you shut up; also, if you jam that boot in my eye, I'll scream till you go deaf." He whispered back angrily.

Snipe peaked his head around the wall, "Where do you think the little lady's going?"

Ectoplasm was shaking his head, "We shouldn't be doing this… Nezu will murder us."

Izuku walked down the hall and took a left around a corner.

Midnight and Mic were still bickering, and Snipe was glaring at them, "Will you two stop it, we're gonna lose the little lady."

Midnight and Mic stopped yelling at each other and peaked down the hall, Izuku was no longer in sight. Just before the four could start moving again, there was a whipping sound from behind them.

The four turned around and noticed Izuku was standing there with a smile. This caused them all to jump back in shock, and Mic was holding a hand over his chest, "Where did she come from!? That hallway was a dead end." He whispered aloud to Snipe. The sharpshooter pro could only shrug his shoulders.

"You know for pro-heroes, you are all terrible at spying on someone." The four looked at each other, what were they supposed to do?

Snipe cleared his throat, "N-now what makes you think we were spying on you, little lady?" Maybe they could turn this around, act like they were just walking.

The look of annoyance appeared on her face. "Seriously? Between Miss Midnight and Present Mic's bickering, you might as well have been walking around with sirens on your body. Also, your spurs keep hitting the ground when you walk." Snipe looked at the spurs on his boots. She then pointed to Ectoplasm, "And your stilts can be heard from down the hall when you walk."

This was not the response they were expecting; students would never even think of talking to pro-heroes the way she was. Most students were nervous or looked at them with stars in their eyes.

"Now, can one of you please explain why you're following me?" Izuku asked.

"Uhhh… We were…" Mic was trying to find an answer. "We… Ummm… don't have to tell you?" The other three teachers wanted to slap Mic over the head. Meanwhile, Present Mic wanted to bite his tongue, that wasn't a good response. "Wait, uh! That came out wrong!"

Izuku raised her brows, "I think it is a reasonable question, four teachers following their student? I mean, if I were following one of you and got caught, you'd want an answer… Do I need to take this to the principal?"

"NO!" Izuku jumped back as the four teachers yelled out in unison.

Izuku glanced between the four, 'Okay, that was weird.' "Okay, then… can you please tell me why you were following me then?"

Snipe decide to speak, "Well, uh… little lady… we hmmm… Well first off, we should apologize for stalking you, so I'm sorry about that." The others nodded their heads, "We were following you because of... well… how do I put this."

Before he could continue, she raised her hand, "You know what never mind, you don't need to tell me… the apology is good enough. But a bit of advice for the next time. If you're going to stalk someone, you should work on staying quiet." There was an awkward silence between the five of them.

The teachers felt embarrassed for being discovered, and thankfully they didn't need to explain why they were following her, Nezu would murder them.

"What is going on here?" A small voice caused everyone to freeze, Nezu was standing off to the side. How long had he been there?

"N-Nez-zu, sir!" Mic tried to speak, but he was too scared, 'oh god, he told us not to follow her, we are dead!'

Nezu was still waiting for a response and was beginning to glare at his four members of staff, thankfully Izuku was to the rescue, "Good morning Nezu-Kun!" She didn't care if anyone knew she gave him the nickname, "I ran into Miss Midnight and Mister Mic and wanted to ask them about their quirks."

The four teachers looked at her with wide eyes… Was she lying to Nezu? "Mister Snipe and Ectoplasm had just walked out of the lounge about a minute before you got here." She then pointed to the door across from them. The scared faculty looked at Nezu, waiting to see his response.

There was a bit of uncertainty in Nezu's eyes, but it quickly went away. "Oh, well, that makes sense. Forgive me; I thought my staff was up to something." The teachers relaxed; they owed Izuku for saving them from his wrath.

Across the hall, in the teacher's lounge, a skinny blond was listening with his ear pressed to the door. 'Damn Nezu.' A week ago, just after he had found out Izuku was quirkless, he was going to leave and head to her apartment. Sadly, Nezu stopped him in the halls.

**(Another Flashback)**

'I have to talk to Izuku.' All Might slipped on his blue jacket that smelt like his little doe. 'Oh god~' he shivered in delight at the smell perforated in his nose. 'Ever since I got this back from her, it has smell better than ever. Even when I wash it, the smell still stays… this is now my favorite jacket. Gah! I'll cherish it forever.'

Just as All Might began to move towards the exit, he found his path blocked, "And where do you think you are going All Might?" Nezu smiled at him, but there was an eerie edge to it.

All Might frowned at the principal, he may like Nezu, but he won't keep him from seeing Izuku, "Home."

"Really? Are you sure you aren't going to see Miss Midoriya and ask her what her power is?"

All Might froze, 'H-How did he know!?'

Nezu continued, "I heard earlier today that you trained Midoriya, so naturally, I'm assuming you're going to see her, correct?"

He shook his head, "Forgive me, Nezu, but… this doesn't concern you."

"Actually, it does." Nezu was glaring, "You see, I've known her far longer than you," Those words made All Might want to kick the mouse like a football, "and I won't have you ruining this because you are impatient."

All Might was visibly shaking and gritting his teeth, "I have a right to know!" He wasn't going to deny not seeing her; it was pointless now, "I've trained her for months, and she should be comfortable with telling me what her power is!"

"So, you are angry that she didn't tell you?"

'W-what?' All Might thought, 'No, never! She needs to know I'm someone… the only one she can trust with her secrets.' "No… Look, it doesn't concern you, sir, but I'm going to see her, and you can't stop me."

Being in his muscled form, All Might stepped over the mouse and walked towards the exit doors. He reached for the handle, "All Might if you go and see that girl you are fired." he froze and found his large hand bending the metal handle.

Turning his head to look back at Nezu, he saw how serious he was, "I will not have you ruin this because you are impatient All Might, you will likely know in a week anyways. If you want to go and ask her, that is your choice, but you are fired if you do. So tell me, is it worth it?" Nezu decided to play with his emotions a bit, "It would honestly be a shame if you couldn't continue training Miss Midoriya, but I'm sure she will manage without you." All Might looked furious, "Perhaps I could extend a teaching offer to Endeavor. I'm certain he has much to teach the girl."

Nezu could tell he pulled a string on the man by how much he was shaking. 'Hmmm… All Might sees angrier than I thought.' internally, he began laughing at this. 'Let's see how far I can take this.' "Technically, Endeavor has saved far more people than you All Might, and I'm confident Miss Midoriya would love to ask him questions on how to be a hero."

All Might found his heart pumping in rage at Nezu's word. 'Endeavor!? That bastard doesn't deserve my Midoriya's recognition.'

"Who knows… maybe once she graduates, she'll work at _his_ agency, as _his_ sidekick!" That was the final straw, the look on All Might's face was haunting, even for Nezu. 'Perhaps I took this too far… Oh, how wonderful! I think I've made him jealous!'

Nezu found All Might marching back towards him, his steps were causing the ground to shake, "Don't you even think about hiring that man!" Of all the pro-heroes, All Might despised Endeavor even though he put on a smile, 'I won't have that bastard anywhere near my Midoriya! She should learn from a true hero, not a selfish ass… She'll be working at _my_ agency when she graduates and will be **_my_ **sidekick, not his!' He remembered the few posters of Endeavor in Izuku's room, 'Why does she have those posters of him? If she knew how selfish he was, she'd probably take those posters down… I should rip them down for her. Damn it! I should be her number one hero! Midoriya doesn't need to look towards other pros! I'm all she needs. She is my Mini-Might!'

Casting a glance at his side, All Might continued to shake in rage, 'If only I weren't broken, I could show her the true power of One for All, she would realize there is no point in admiring other heroes. I'm the only pro-hero she needs, and I'll always be there for her… whether she wants me or not.'

"All Might? Are you all alright? You're bleeding." Nezu was pointing at the blood dripping out of his mouth.

All Might wiped his mouth but pushed the limits on his muscle form, "Fine, I won't see her Nezu… but don't you even think about hiring Endeavor to train her." 'I'm still pissed at this Sensei for swimming with my doe.' He wanted to jam a knife in his ears when he heard Izuku talk about the close experience this Sensei had with her while training… that should have been him! 'Oh her swimsuit, I'll never get that image out of my mind… I wonder how beautiful she'd look while taking a nice relaxing soak in the tub with me.' His little doe naked against his chest while they both relaxed in his massive tub at home. He would wash and memorize every inch of her luscious body, the sounds of pleasure he would hear from her would-be indescribable, all the while, she fiddled with his sensitive bangs. After they were done, he'd take her to his massive bed and show his little doe pleasures she couldn't even fathom.

**(Flashback End, Back to the classroom)**

"Alright, listen up." Aizawa began, "Today we are going to be focusing on rescue training, but before we get to it we have to discuss safety and hero informatics… so pay attention. There was an audible groan throughout the classroom.

Glancing at her classmates, Izuku tried to understand why they were upset, 'If you all groaned while Professor Snape was teaching… Merlin have mercy. He'd make it take hours to finish a lecture then give a test right after… on a different topic.' She shivered as she thought about Snape's punishments. She may not be going to Hogwarts anymore, but she was still haunted by those terrible punishments her class faced.

After an hour of going over the information, everyone looked exhausted, besides Izuku. "Now then," Aizawa began. The class believed he was about to go on, "I looked over the combat results from last week… it was… decent enough, but you all have a long way to go." He lifted a paper and looked over the results, "Bakugo," the boy had an irritated look on his face, "Your talented so don't sulk like a child about your loss."

Bakugo turned his head, "Ya whatever,"

Aizawa rolled his eyes at the boy's response. 'I'm not in the mood for this,' He looked over Izuku's results, 'Hmmm… normally I'd reprimand her for breaking her body the way she did, but… she doesn't have a quirk, and I don't know what her power is.' He glanced up at her, 'What is her power?' "Let's get down to business; you all need to pick a class representative."

Immediately the class burst out as everyone began trying to take to the role. Looking over towards Izuku, Aizawa noticed how she did not seem the least bit interested and opted to read a book from her bag. 'Hmmm… I have to admit; she is definitely not annoying like the rest of them.'

Iida rose from his chair, "Everyone, please!" The class quieted down, "The class representative's duty is to lead others, that's not something just anyone can do. You must first have the trust of every student in the classroom. Therefore the most logical way to fill this solution is democratically… we will hold an election to choose our leader."

The class began to talking among themselves while Aizawa got inside of his yellow sleeping bag.

Izuku, who was still reading, was listening in on what the class was discussing. 'if we're going to vote for someone, I guess I'll choose Iida… I don't want to be the class representative. Ugh! Iida, once you lead a group of your own, you'll understand why it is such a pain.' Having been head of the Ravenclaw Dueling club and Potions Club, both at the same time, she has had enough experience in teaching students. 'I'm sure Iida will make a fine representative.'

After casting votes, Izuku looked at the results on the board and almost slammed her head on the desk. 'No...NO...NO!' She had three votes, 'I'm busy enough as it is, what with work and my homework. I am not going to do this again.' While she was grateful for being voted representative, she didn't have the energy to do it.

"What!?" Bakugo had slammed his hand down on the desk and stood up, "Who voted for her?"

"What did you really think we were gonna vote for you?" Sero asked with a smile.

Across the room, Izuku could see Iida upset about getting only one vote. 'Aww… poor Iida.' A smile crept across her face, 'Don't worry; you'll be representative, I'll make sure of it.'

Aizawa just woke up from his nap and saw the vote on the board, 'Three votes, huh? Welp I hope she enjoys being the representative.' Glancing over at Izuku, he realized she didn't seem all that happy. 'She does know that agencies look favorably upon people who lead others, right? Well, not my place to judge.'

After Izuku and Yaoyorozu walked up, Aizawa began to speak. "Alright, Midoriya is the class representative, and her deputy is Yaoyorozu. Do either of you have anything to say to the class?" He just wanted to go back to sleep.

"Yes, actually," Izuku said as she looked at Aizawa, "As class representative, I'm giving my position to Iida." The class began looking at Izuku like she was insane, even Aizawa was slightly curious why she would give it up. Iida was staring at her with wide eyes.

Kirishima was scratching his head, "What? But you won the vote, why would you give it up? Also… can you even do that?" The last question was for Aizawa, who clearly didn't care.

'I don't care who is the class rep, but I am curious why she'd give up such a position… it isn't a logical choice, but she is definitely a logical girl.'

Looking back to the front, "Because, I don't want to be representative. Second I believe Iida is better suited for the position, he is extremely motivated about the position, outgoing, and it was his idea to hold an election. If you have a problem with that," A serious look appeared on Izuku's face, it put Aizawa's glare to shame, "then get over it." Everyone was staring at Izuku with wide eyes, including Aizawa.

'Okay… even I wasn't expecting that.' Aizawa thought.

Izuku's personality changed entirely to her happy persona, "Any questions?"

Aizawa cleared his throat, though he was a bit on edge at seeing Izuku acting so serious, 'Jeez… and here I thought she was all innocent.' "Okay then… The new class representative is now Iida. Now leave me to my nap and go to lunch." After saying that, the bell rang.

Everyone was slow at first, but eventually, they all got up. Izuku could hear Yaoyorozu groaning behind her, "Awww… I had one more vote than him."

Placing a hand on her shoulder, Izuku smiled at the girl, "Believe me… it's a pain trying to lead a group of students, trust me, I know." Aizawa, who was pretending to sleep, listened in, "If it makes you feel any better, you play a vital role in helping the class representative stand up when they can't, or when the stress overburdens them."

"I guess I never saw it that way. Wait, were you a class representative in Junior High?"

Izuku bit her lip for a second, "It's… complicated, alright." At least she wasn't lying.

**(Time Skip, Lunchroom)**

Izuku took a bite from her Bentos. She would have ordered from Lunch-rush but seeing as how she had extra food from making Toshinori's lunch, and she decided to have her own box. 'I'm glad I ran into Toshi-kun in the halls today and was able to give him the meal I promised.' When she ran into him earlier, he looked irritated about something, but it completely changed when she handed him the box. Toshinori was a blushing and stuttering mess when he received the large meal, but they were cut short when he said he had to be somewhere then ran off. 'At least he thanked me for the meal… I hope he is okay. His face was so red.'

Iida and Oochako were eating with her. The blue-haired boy shifted in his seat as he turned towards Izuku, "I would like to say thank you, Midoriya, for giving me the position of class representative, but I must admit I'm still confused… why would you give it to me?"

"As I said in class, you wanted it, so you got it. Besides, I was hoping you'd get it in the first place, I mean that's why I voted for you. I didn't want to make that speech in front of everyone."

"You voted for me?" Iida almost slapped himself in the face. 'Of course, she voted for me, you idiot. You don't just get one vote, and then someone hands you the position of class rep.'

Nodding her head, "Yep!"

After the three talked for a bit, Uraraka finally decided to ask a question that had been bugging her. "You know I've been wondering something about you, Iida." She leaned in close to him, "Admit it, Iida, you're filthy rich!?"

Izuku choked a bit on her rice as she listened to Uraraka. 'The Iida family filthy rich?' she had to hold back a laugh at the girl's understanding of wealth, 'Uraraka believe me… if you found out how much my family's worth was, you'd probably pass out.' While the last name Midoriya wasn't a well-known name in the wizarding world, her mother's maiden name held incredible power to it. She has only met her grandparents once, and they were… different? It's not that she didn't love her grandparents on her mom's side, but they were just old fashion on specific subjects and very… very old.

Iida looked like a deer in front of headlights. "I was afraid people would treat me differently if they knew about my family." He said grimly.

Izuku gave him a bitter smile, 'Believe me, Iida, I know that feeling more than anyone.'

Sighing, "You see the Iida's have been pro-heroes for generations, it runs in our blood."

"What?" Uraraka exclaimed, "That's awesome." Izuku, however, was silent about the matter.

"Are the two of you familiar with the Pro-hero Ingenium?" Iida asked the two girls he was eating with.

Izuku lifted her hand as if she were in class, "He's your brother."

Iida was surprised that Izuku guessed it correctly, "Y-yes. How did you know?"

"It's not that hard to figure out. Your hair and facial structure look just like his; also your last name is Iida." She then pointed at the table, signaling beneath, "Also, your quirks are the same, but yours are located on your calves."

The teen continued to look at Izuku with wide eyes, 'I knew she was perceptive, but I'm surprised she knew Tensei was my brother.'

"Wow, that is amazing," Uraraka said as she looked at Iida with a gaping jaw, "I wish my family were famous like yours, but my own a construction company… What about you, Izuku?"

"M-my family?" Izuku stuttered a bit, "Um… my mom is very sweet and smart, but she is not someone you want on your bad side. As for my Dad, he serves in the Navy, but is currently recovering from an accident that happened overseas."

Iida raised a brow, "I'm sorry to hear that, is he all right?"

"He is… getting better. Sorry, it's not that I'm trying to brush your questions off, but it's a tough subject to talk about." Uraraka and Iida just nodded in understanding, "As for my grandparents on my dad's side, they passed before I was born, but on my mom's side they are… uhh… It is hard to say, they are… loving, but also… old fashioned?" 'Honestly, I see Hiko-san as more of a grandfather than my actual grandfather.'

'Old fashioned? It sounds like Midoriya's family is a difficult subject to discuss.' Before Iida could ask Izuku any more questions, they found the alarms going off.

**(Time Skip, UA Front Gate)**

Nezu was looking at the pile of ash that had built up below the blue archway, "How were normal members of the press able to bypass our security system?" 'If only Miss Midoriya could seal our campus like her old school… Hogwarts, I believe she called it? Then we wouldn't have to worry about security breaches like this.' He folded his fingers behind his back, "Some villain actually managed to get past our security."

Midnight, who was right behind him, was thinking of possible answers, "Clearly, our system must be lacking if a villain was able to get past the main gate." She then looked at Recovery Girl and Thirteen before turning back to Nezu. "Sir?"

"Yes? What is it, Midnight?"

"I~uhm… I know now isn't the best time to ask, but it has been a week, and we were wondering about the Midoriya girl."

"Yes, it has been… I know I promised you all I would explain what Miss Midoriya's powers were and lucky. I've been permitted to tell all of you." The three people behind Nezu were waiting and listening with attentive ears. "There will be a meeting after school today, but, unfortunately, we still have the entire day ahead of us. Thirteen are we still able to complete our Simulation at the USJ today?" The alarms force the school into lockdown, and Class 1-A is supposed to travel there later.

"Are you sure that's a good idea, Sir?" Thirteen asked, "Someone has just broken past our security."

"I'm aware Thirteen, but if we don't get our students the training at the USJ today, they will fall behind. A single day can affect their progress in becoming pros."

"Well… in that case. Yes, the facility is still prepared for their visit."

Nezu glared at the remains of the gate in front of them, 'I want to postpone their training till tomorrow, but Class 1-B is scheduled for the USJ, and we won't be able to get them in at any other time.'

Turning to leave, Nezu began walking back into the school, but he stopped in his tracks and turned back around to the three heroes. "After today's meeting, when we explain her powers, I believe she can help us uncover who might have done this." He then walked back into the building, leaving the three, extremely confused.

**(Time Skip, Bus)**

Izuku quietly tapped her foot as she looked at her classmates, from the corner of her eye she could catch Aizawa glancing at her. 'Why does he keep looking at me?' They were traveling to the USJ for rescue training, which was strange, seeing as how there was a break-in earlier. 'I know it was the press, but to get pass UA's defences… A wizard could have destroyed the gate very easily, but I don't think any, sane, dark wizard, would attempt such an attack on a muggle school.'

Fiddling with her fingers as she mentally rehearsed her speech for later, 'I'm glad the Ministry is allowing Nezu and me to tell them about magic, but how are they going to react?' The night before, she had gotten a letter explaining that her request to tell her teachers about magic was approved. They were also going to have to come to the Ministry of Magic for processing. It was not anything serious, only background checks and a meeting with the Wizengamot. The council wants them to be introduced to their society and how they function, as well as the penalty if they expose magic without their consent.

Her mind then drifted off as she thought about Toshi-kun, 'I haven't spoken to him in almost a week… is he avoiding me?' She saw him in the hallways earlier this morning, but he took off in the other direction after she gave him the Bentos. 'How is he going to react when I tell him about magic today? Oh man, this is happening, I'm going to be telling a group of muggle heroes about magic. Well… at least I get to show Toshi-kun the Ministry if only I could show him where I work and what I do.' An idea popped into her head, 'Maybe I could show him my office at the Ministry, or what about Hogwarts… Hmmm… the last one is going to have to wait. Diagon Alley? Perhaps, Miss Midnight, Ectoplasm, and Mister Mic will like Wizard Wheezes Joke shop. Snipe and Power Loader… I'm going to say the Museum of Magical Creatures. I know Nezu and Cementoss will love Borgin and Burkes, I had to drag Nezu out when we went the first time. Since Cementoss teaches modern literature, he might like ancient runes?' She cast a glance towards the front of the bus and looked at Aizawa with a smile. 'Sugar quills… clearly a sugar quills and chocolate cauldrons type of person. All we have left is Toshi-kun and the rest of the teachers… hmmm… I'm not really sure what they would like. You know what, Diagon Alley is a vast place, I'm sure I'll find something each of them enjoys.

Coming back to reality, Izuku found Asui tapping her shoulder, "There's something I wanna say… about you, actually."

"Yes? What is it, Asui?"

"That power of yours, isn't it a lot All Might's?"

Her eyes widened a bit, but Kirishima interrupted the two, "Wait, hold on, Sue, All Might doesn't hurt himself. That makes a huge difference." He then stopped and realized what he said, "Uhh… no offense."

Izuku gave him a playful smirk, "Oh, none taken."

"Still, I bet it's cool having a simple augmenting type of quirk. You can do a lot of flash stuff with it." He lifted his arm and made it harden. "My hardening is super strong, but it's not all that attractive."

Izuku leaned forward and analyzed his arm, "No, it's awesome! With a quirk like that, you'd be great in combat and be able to withstand explosions and bullets."

Kirishima blushed a bit as he listened to her complement his quirk, "R-really? T-t-thanks!" Back in Junior High, girls though his quirk looked gross, so getting complimented meant a lot to him. "Well, if any of our classmates have pro-quirks, it's Todoroki and Bakugo."

Looking over, she saw Bakugo looked irritated as usual, and Todoroki was sleeping.

"Sure, but Bakugo is always angry, so he won't be that popular," Asui said while smiling.

Izuku felt like someone smashed a plane glass window in her mind, 'S-she i-insulted Bakugo!?'

Bakugo heard what Asui said and stood up, "What the hell did you say?!" Hearing him yell made Izuku jump a bit.

Kaminari was smiling, "You know we basically just met, so it's kinda telling we all know your personality is flaming crap mixed with garbage. If you get mad enough, can your head explode?"

"You shut up! You're gonna regret the day you applied to this school, you damn extra!" Bakugo was getting angrier.

Aizawa frowned as he looked back at Bakugo, the boy's attitude was very irritating, "Bakugo! If you call another classmate a 'damn extra', I'll gladly send you home." hearing him yell at another student was utterly disrespectful. 'Did his old school neglect to teach him manners? Midoriya seems fine; either way, he has no reason to be angry. If he were smart, he'd realize we heroes need companions to win, and he is setting a terrible foundation with his classmates.'

The class looked back at Bakugo, who stopped yelling, and grudgingly sat back down. 'Whatever it's not like any of these extras matter.' He cast a glare towards Izuku, who was staring at him, 'She's worse than these losers.' He then thought about this 'Sensei' from last week, 'I didn't need her help in stopping that guy, I could have easily kicked his ass! Then she has to go begging him to stop. Pfff... a real hero doesn't beg Deku.'

A few minutes later, the bus came to a stop. "Alright, we're here. Head on inside, and we can get started."

Before heading inside, they found Thirteen standing in front of the massive dome. "Welcome, everyone! I can't wait to show you what's inside." Thirteen then lead Class-1A into the building.

Once going inside, Izuku found her eyes widen a bit at the scale of the building and simulation areas. 'For muggles, this is pretty impressive. If the rest of the class think this is marvelous, then I'd love to see them react to Hogwarts and the massive interior.' Her first year at Hogwarts, she had gotten lost in the nearly endless hallways, and memorizing every which way of the castle took months.

Thirteen started speaking, "A shipwreck, a landslide, a fire, a windstorm, etcetera." pointing to each one as stating, "I created this training facility to prepare you to deal with different types of disasters. I call it the Unforeseen Simulation Joint, but you can call it USJ."

Izuku held back a laugh at the name, 'USJ? Like Universal Studios Japan? Well, it's not my place to judge.' She at each of the training areas. 'If only the rest of my class could prepare for dangerous magical creatures, dark wizards, or some other magical problem. Thankfully the magical law enforcement office has grown in numbers over the years.' There have been countless cases where a pro-heroes were called to an accident that dealt with magical creatures or dark wizards. While it was rare, pro-heroes still ran into these situations and are subsequently obliviated… at least if they survived.

Aizawa had walked towards Thirteen, "Shouldn't All Might be here already? Let me guess? He booked an interview instead."

"Actually it's something else. Apparently, he did too much hero work on his way to school this morning and used up all his power. He is resting in the teacher's lounge resting."

Letting loose an irritated sigh, 'Idiot, can't he take a break for five seconds? There are other heroes out there.' "Well, we should be okay with just the two of us." He then turned to the class, "The clock's ticking, we should get started."

Thirteen then began to explain his quirk, but Izuku found herself looking past her teacher. 'Something feels… wrong, but familiar?' The obscurus inside of her was swirling from a strange disturbance like it knows something was coming. More than anything, it wanted to break out and let loose its incomprehensible destruction, but she was able to keep it in.

Behind Thirteen and Aizawa, Izuku noticed a purple portal open, 'T-that looks like… Is that... Kuro-san's portal?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are finally at the USJ! I hope you all have had a great time since the last chapter, I've been so busy with my classes its hard to find time to write this story. I've noticed this story has finally past the 200 follower milestone... at least a milestone for me, so thank you to everyone who has taken a interest in this story. Honestly I never thought I'd get up to this point but I'll keep going. Also I just saw the first episode of season 4! I'm dying for the entire season right now.


	22. Chapter 22

**(Chapter 22)**

**(Unforeseen Simulation Joint)**

Looking past Thirteen, Izuku watched as the warp gate opened wider until a face popped out. Being too far away, she was unable to see his face and only blue hair and pale skin.

While she was worried about the person entering the USJ, she was more concerned about the dark portal. 'T-that's Kuro-san's warp gate… What is he doing? No, it can't be him.' A large part of her wanted to deny what was going to happen.

"Is the training already starting?" Kirishima walked forward a little, but Aizawa held his arm out.

"Stay back!" Aizawa frowned as he watched the hoard of villains exit the portal. "Thirteen protect the students." More villain flooded out. A few of the students, including Izuku, took a step forward. "Stay back!" he put on his goggles. "This is real. Those are villains."

Izuku bit the side of her tongue. 'Nonononon…. If… if they are villains, then that would mean… Kuro-san is a~no! H-he can't be! Please let it be someone else with a similar quirk! Anyone else!' She didn't want to believe the kind mist-man who she has had countless conversations with was a villain. However, she felt her face scrunching once she heard his voice echo across the build.

"The only real heroes I see are Thirteen and Eraserhead. Perplexing…" A large creature with its brain uncovered stepped out, "The schedule we retrieved for UA, All Might, should be here." There was also someone, in particular, Kurogiri was after as well, but that was between him and All for One. 'Apparently, a boy called Bakugo is supposed to be in this class today… how wonderful for me.' He would take great joy is severing the boy's pathetic body, especially after his master told him Izuku was being bullied by him. 'Hmmm… I may not care for All Might, but I will have that boy's head as my reward for today.'

Kurogiri was so invested in looking at the pro-heroes and Bakugo, he somehow failed to notice the green-haired girl looking straight at him.

Tomura was scratching his writs in agitation, "You said All Might was supposed to be here!" Killing the Symbol of Peace would clearly redeem him of his past mistakes, 'Once I kill him, master will be ecstatic!' Looking closer at the group of students, Tomura found himself freezing. It was her. He couldn't mistake the green hair and face. His eyes were glaring straight at Izuku, 'So she's also here… ghihihi! This is perfect!' The thought of killing All Might seemed less concerning now that he is in the same building as the girl who took his Sensei's attention. 'The green bug will finally be crushed today! Oh, how I've waited for your suffering.' "Maybe if we kill a few kids, All Might will show up."

Kirishima looked at the villains with anxiety, "How could so many villains get into a UA facility this secure?"

"Ya, Thirteen! Why aren't the alarms going off?" Yaoyorozu asked as she squeezed between Izuku and Iida.

"I'm not sure."

"Is the entire campus under attack, or is this their only target?" Shoto was trying to analyze the situation. "Either way, if the alarm sensors aren't being triggered, then one of these villains must have a quirk that's masking their presence here." The villains in the Central Plaza were getting closer towards the base of the stairs.

Aizawa's scarf rose off of his body and began twirling around him, "Thirteen get them out of here and alert the main campus."

"You can't take on all of them," Izuku stated with concern. 'If the building was clear, I could summon a Fiendfyre to drive them out, but I doubt Thirteen or Aizawa would listen.' Fiendfyre, while it was a dark spell, if able to be adequately controlled, it could be used to trap someone in a wall of fire. "Even if you can nullify their quirks, your fighting style isn't suited for long term battles."

Aizawa gritted his teeth behind his scarf, 'Fuck!' As much as he agrees with what she was saying, he couldn't just stand here, he had to hold them off so they could escape, "You can't be a pro if you only have one trick… I'll leave it to you, Thirteen." He then took off, running towards the villains.

It took all of Izuku's strength not to fling him back towards the group with magic, but she would have to deal with it. Looking on, she saw how Aizawa took out the gunners and slammed the heavy quirk users into the ground. 'Idiot! He won't last on his own.'

Iida grabbed on to her shoulder, "Midoriya come on! This is no time to be analyzing." Giving a quick glance back, Izuku took off with her classmates towards the exit.

'I'll just have to apparate back once we get outside, I'm not about to leave him in here.' Getting closer to the exit, a purple mist appear out of the floor in front of them.

"There is no escape for you," Kurogiri said while shooting out of the floor, his form was giant. "It's a pleasure to meet you, we are the League of Villains. I know it's impolite, but we decided to inv~" He couldn't finish his sentence because his eyes finally landed on Izuku, who was looking at him in disappointment. 'N-no! S-she wasn't supposed to be here! T-the paper said she was scheduled for tomorrow.'

Little did the League of Villains know, the intel they had gotten from inside was actually an outdated class roster with class meetings throughout the year. Izuku was listed for Class 1-B, not 1-A.

'Young one wasn't supposed to be here!' A million things were traveling through Kurogiri's head, 'S-she wasn't supposed to find out about this!' This mission was already over, thanks to her presence. Before Kurogiri could move, Kirishima and Bakugo jumped towards him, 'fools… an intelligent hero does not rush towards a villain without understanding their quirk.'

Seeing Bakugo get closer, it took all of Kurogiri's might not to open a portal and close it off on the boy, his blood would splatter on everyone, including Izuku. Eventually reaching him, Bakugo's explosion created a cloud of smoke.

Debris flew past Izuku as she watched Bakugo attack her friend. Once the smoke receded, she saw Kurogiri's form come back together. "I'll scatter you across this facility, to meet my comrades." Dark mist encircled them all.

Closing her eyes, Izuku felt her body being tossed through the empty void of Kurogiri's warp gate until she landed on the hard wooden deck of a cruise ship. Sitting up, she discerned that she was no longer by the exit or any of her classmates.

A smaller mist appeared out of the ground next to her, "Please forgive me for sending you here, but this is for your own refuge Miss Midoriya." Kurogiri then vanished and went back to the front exit. The boat was the only place he could see from the front gate, and it was also the single location far enough from any serious villains. While he desired to warp her out of the USJ, he still had a mission to follow.

"Wait!" Izuku shouted out to the small amount of mist, but she wasn't quick enough, he had already disappeared back to the entrance. Shaking her head, Izuku tried to comprehend what was happening, 'this isn't real. This isn't real! Kuro-san is not a villain.' She did not want to accept what was happening. 'Please just let this be a cruel dream.' Taking a deep breath, she attempted to calm herself down. 'Okay, get it together, Izuku. Now is not the time to be emotional.'

Standing up, she looked over the rails of the ship and noticed all of the villains in the water. "This is bad. With everyone scattered, nobody here is going to get help from the outside." Glazing over towards the exit, she could make out Kurogiri's massive form. Bitter her lip, she held back the tears of rage.

Down below a villain swimming noticed her face, "Ha! Look, she's about to cry like a baby!"

The guy next to him was laughing as well, "If these are UA's future heroes, then I like our chances once All Might is gone."

Opening her eyes, they were white and shaking rapidly. "It feels like my mind is literally shredding itself into a thousand pieces." stepping into the boat, she took out her wand. The obscurus was feeding off her emotions, and given that she just found out one of her closest friends was a villain, it was a lot to take in. While yes, she was friends with Sensei, it didn't make it easier; at the very least, he told her... well... after Gran Torino broke his nose.

"At this rate, all of my classmates are going to be dead if they don't get help, and I can't go casting dangerous spells in here." Swallowing her tears, she cleared her throat, "_Expecto Patronum_" A blue wisp appeared in front of her. This was one of the hardest spells she has ever learned to master, but using a Patronus to send messages is extremely helpful, besides fending off dementors.

Outside the ship, the villains were growing restless, "I'm sick of waiting. Let's sink this stupid ship already." A giant claw made entirely of water rose and cut the ship in half. Since there were so much debris and water flying towards them, they did not notice the blue wisp shoot out of the boat, pass the glass dome.

Kurogiri, who was busy fending off Thirteen and three students, noticed the sinking ship. 'Idiots!' Then again, putting her on a boat was not the best plan, but what was he supposed to do? 'W-what do I do?! Do I warp her out of here? Damn it! Our intel said she was scheduled for tomorrow.' he wanted to bash his head, he should have just warped her to his bar when he had the chance. Then at the very least, she'd be out of harm's way, and he could talk to her once it was over. 'Curse our spy! He's ruined this entire mission!' He couldn't even have the pleasure of killing the blond boy without having Izuku look at him like a monster… but now she knows.

Thirteen discerned that the villain was distracted and took the chance to activate his quirk, and Kurogiri's body was violently sucked into his glove. Deciding to teach the pro a lesson, Kurogiri opened a warp gate from behind the pro-hero.

Thirteen found his suit being ripped apart, 'O-oh no!' flicking his finger, he closed the tip of his glove.

* * *

**(Earlier, UA Staff Room)**

All Might leaned back on the couch and let lose an irritated sigh. In front of him was the lunch he had gotten from Izuku earlier in the day. "I didn't even thank her for the meal. Ugh, she probably thinks I'm avoiding her on purpose."

His stomach rumbled, clearly demanding more food. Looking back at the empty box in front of him, he pouted a little, "Every time I have her cooking, I end up craving more… I'm glad she caught me with that ramen cup; otherwise that would have been my lunch every day. I just wish it could magically fill back up."

Interestingly enough, the box was large enough to feed his muscle form… two times over.

Glancing at his phone, All Might banged his head on the table, not caring if it left a bruise, 'Midoriya's class is at the USJ, and I spent the past two weeks trying to convince Aizawa to start with rescue training in the flooded zone.' That means Izuku would be wearing the school's official swim gear, while it would never compare to her swimsuit, which was engraved into his mind, it was better than nothing. "Idiot," he banged his head on the table, "idiot," again, "idiot!" All Might stopped because he realized he had broken one of the table legs… that and his forehead hurt.

On his way to work, he had stopped three different villains, but in doing so, it cost him all of his time in his muscle form. Now he was forced to sit in the teacher's lounge trying to recover, all the while, Izuku was probably being ogled by that bothersome boy Mineta. School has only been in session for a week, and he has caught at least four different boys staring at her.

Gritting his teeth, 'I am not jealous of a bunch of teenage boys.' Closing his eyes, he tried to not dwell on the subject but was failing miserably.

Yesterday, he caught a third-year student staring at her like he had hearts in his eyes. How All Might noticed all these boys staring at Midoriya was unimportant, all that mattered was it needed to stop. 'Guess I can't really blame some of these kids.' his cheeks felt warm and his heart tingled with a slight burning sensation as he thought about her. 'If she were my classmate during my time here, I'd be doing the exact same thing. Hell! I'd probably make that boy Mineta look like a saint.' The fact that Izuku had to sit in front of a pervert irritated him to no end. 'That damn child is probably thinking about my Midoriya in some perverted position. No doubt, he has thought of her naked…' His hand dug into the arm of the couch. 'Damn it! She's mine! I'm the only one who should be allowed to think of her like that! I could make her far happier than any of them could ever hope to achieve!'

All Might let loose a pathetic sigh, 'Here I am, a grown-ass man, getting jealous over a bunch of teenagers who get the honor of sitting near my doe all day.'

If only she could blow off class and be with him in the lounge.

Trying to not think about Midoriya in a UA swimsuit, or having boys gawk at her, he contemplated her power and what it could be. 'It has been a week and I swear if Nezu doesn't tell me what her power is, I'm going to her myself. What is her power anyway?' The question had been burned into his mind for an entire week, and it was difficult not to go and ask her.

All Might felt his stomach drop, 'Was she ever going to tell me about being quirkless? But, when we met after the sludge villain, she said it finally activated… did she lie to me? Was she afraid of how I'd react?' Questions kept tormenting his mind, 'Did she plan on telling me at Dagoba Beach? Ugh!' Looking at the time on his phone, he pouted, "I guess I could at least call to check on my class."

Typing in Aizawa's number, he waited for the sleepy man to pick up, after a few rings he hears the automated voice, "The number you have dialed is not in service, or has been temporarily disconnected. Please check the number and then try again. Thank you."

"Huh?" Trying the number again, he got the same automated response. "Strange Aizawa isn't one to not answer his phone, especially at work." He then tried Thirteen's phone, but again, he was unable to connect. "I can't get through to Thirteen or Aizawa, but then again they are teaching. Unlike me, I'm neglecting my duties because I spent the entire morning compute being heroic. That was an amateur move, what was I thinking. Maybe I could show up and say something inspiring in the end, get a good ten minutes out of my hero form." If he did that, then he'd get to see his doe stare at him like the fangirl she was… it made his knees weak, just thinking about the look she'd give him. The thought of having Izuku stare at him star stuck was all the convincing he needed.

Grunting, he forced himself into his muscle form. "Time to join my stu~~!" He tried to finish his little pep-talk but spat blood from his mouth instead. His wound was burning because he tried pushing his limits.

The door to the teacher's lounge slid open, and All Might could make out the small mouse, "Hold your horses!" Nezu walked into the room, cheerful as can be.

"Uh?" Bending down, All Might waddled towards him, "Your fur looks especially well-groomed, sir." If he wanted to know about Izuku's quirk, he was gonna have to be on his good side.

"Why, thank you! The secret is keratin, but I don't think humans could get this lustrous shine." Nezu saw All Might's little game right away. "You'll be happy to know that… even though you're just trying to get on my good side… I've been allowed to tell the staff about Miss Midoriya's powers! Oh, isn't that wonderful?"

"W-what!?" This was it, "What is~."

"Now hold on. We will be talking about her powers after school today, and she has been kind enough to show all of you, but before we can get to that, we have other matters to discuss." Reaching into his coat, he pulled a small tablet seemingly out of nowhere. "Look at the news. Shall I read it to you? It says you resolved three incidents on your way to work in just one hour."

'Damn it, I don't have time for this!' All Might continued to smile.

"Hmmm~" Nezu sighed a bit, "The fault mainly belongs to the ruffians who still cause trouble in this city despite you being here." 'Then again, without these Auroras' as Miss Midoriya explained to me, our society could be in a far worse state.' "But you also have to learn not to react every time you hear of an incident." If he did, then how was Nezu ever going to get a litter of Mini-Mights? "You've always been pro-active, only now your heroism must be limited due to your injury. Plus, you've also got the added work of finding a successor to One for All."

All Might internally groan as he listened to the last part, "Yes, Nezu. Um… There's something about One for All I should tell you about."

"Yes, what is it?"

"I'm… I'm not able to have a successor."

"Come now, All Might, what with that attitude~."

"No, I mean, I literally can't have a successor." Nezu stared at All Might with a slight tilt of his head, "After years of building up One for All I… I made it unstable. If I were to try and pass it on to someone, their arms and legs would be blown off."

"I… I see." This news was actually shocking to Nezu.

"Even if I could, I can feel One for All merging with me." It was hard to explain, but over the years, he could feel One for All course through his muscles and bones, but ever since he passed the critical threshold, it felt like his quirk was melding itself to his bones. It was as if One for All was using his bones and muscles as scaffolding to hold itself together.

"So if my understanding is correct, the possibility of finding you a successor is not even possible. Are you certain there is no way to pass this quirk on?"

Thinking about it, All Might blushed a little, "Well, um~ I guess since One for All is now part of me, the only way to possibly pass it on would be naturally."

A playful smile formed on Nezu's face, "And please tell me All Might, what do you mean by naturally?"

"I'd have to… pass my quirk on like anyone else… so… children, maybe?" It was a theory, but it was the only possibility All Might could think of. If a child was born with One for All, then perhaps they could manage it.

"Hmmm… In that case, we will have to work on finding you a potential wife!"

All Might twitched at hearing this, 'W-what the hell is he talking about!?'

"Do you have your sights on anyone in specific? Personally, I don't believe you should be forced to marry someone with a powerful quirk that might dampen One for All." Nezu knew where he was going with this, "Perhaps someone who is quirkless?"

'I can't believe I'm talking about this with my old principal.' All Might's face was beet red, 'I~I guess he is right though.' The idea of having a family was always a silent dream of his. A beautiful wife he could come home to and talk to about his worries and fears without criticism, and children… many children. Closing his eyes for a few seconds, All Might contemplated his situation, but an image of Izuku passed through his mind. This caused his heart rate to skyrocket, and his breath to go shallow. 'I~I can't think of her like that! S-she'd want someone young, not an old hero…'

Delving on the subject a bit more, All Might couldn't stop the perverted thoughts that passed through his mind. Izuku laughing and smiling as she hung her arms around his neck and kissed his face over and over again, and very little clothing would separate them. Down below, there would be a slight bulge coming from her belly. She'd fiddle with his bangs and litter his head with soft kisses, all the while he'd run his massive hands over her small stomach. The idea of Izuku being his wife and having his children was… intoxicating. 'She'd look so beautiful with a full belly.' He knew it was wrong to have these thoughts, especially about his student, but frankly, he didn't care. She made him feel so special, made him warm meals, checked continuously on his health, and did her best to keep him smiling, even when he wasn't in his muscle form.

All Might felt like his body was on fire. He pulled on his collar a bit, letting loose some of the heat inside of his suit.

Turning back to Nezu, he noticed the sly look on his face, "Are you alright, All Might? You seemed to have 'Zoned out' as your kind says… oh my, you're smoking?"

"Y~yes! I'm fine! It's just hot in here." Smoke escaped from the blond, and in a puff of smoke, he was back to his skinny form.

"It looks like you need to stay here in the lounge and relax just a little while longer." He crawled up onto the couch. "The other teachers will understand, they are more than capable, but now that you are a teacher, he All Might I do wish you'd prioritize your _students _over your hero work." There was a weird emphasis on the word students.

Toshinori did a little hop as he turned to Nezu, "Ya, you're right, principal. So I was gonna head over to the USJ to make an appearance now actually if you don't mind?"

"Even if you went now, you'd have to return almost right away." At the same time, Nezu did want to send the man on his way, but he can't have the Symbol of Peace looking like a twig. He'd never get his future litter of heroes with All Might running in and out of his muscle form. 'Hmmm~ I know Miss Midoriya would gladly solve our Symbol of Peace's problem with that potion of hers. Maybe, once he is permanently in his muscle form, it will stimulate some connection between the two.' It was painfully obvious to Nezu, how All Might felt about the girl besides… he was hiding in the nurse's office when All Might gave Midoriya a kiss on the forehead. "You might as well stay and listen to some of my teaching philosophies."

All Might groaned inside of his mind, 'Great this is turning into a lecture… Ugh, Nezu's teaching philosophies are so dry… I hope he hasn't talked Izuku's ear off. I mean, they have known each other for years, so no doubt he's tried to talk to her about it.'

"Maybe later, you'd care to join my philosophy session with Miss Midoriya?"

"What?" What philosophy session?

"Once a month, Miss Midoriya and I discuss philosophical ideals over a nice cup of tea. I know she'd be delighted if you joined."

'Wait? Izuku can listen to Nezu's philosophy? Hell, I can't even do that.' he thought about Nezu's offer, "Uh, ya sure. I don't see why not." At least now, he has another reason to hang around her.

"This is just fantastic! I'm sure you know where her apartment is, oh we have so much to discuss before our first session."

"Shouldn't you at least ask her if I wanted to join your little… philosophy group?"

"Miss Midoriya won't mind… Honestly, All Might, I know trained her, but I'm questioning if you really know her." Nezu poured some tea into a small cup and passed it to All Might. Nezu's comment made him upset. In truth, he didn't know a whole lot about Izuku besides the basics… hell, he didn't even know what her power was, and he trained her for months!

"Thanks." He grabbed the small cup of tea and began sipping from it. The warm tea traveled down his throat and left a slightly bitter taste on his tongue, it was nothing compared to the tea Izuku made for him.

"By the way… why are the legs on this table broken?"

"Ummm… No idea, sir." he avoided eye contact.

For the next few minutes, Nezu preached his philosophical ideals to All Might, who already looked brain dead.

Out of the corner of All Might's eyes, something was shooting through the sky. Turning his head towards the window, he noticed something blue off in the distance coming closer to UA. 'What the hell is that?!'

"Is something wrong All Might?" Nezu turned his head to see what the man was looking at. It did not take long for him to notice the blue orb heading straight for the building.

Before All Might could stand up and get into his muscle form, the blue wisp shot straight passed the window of the teacher's lounge, surprisingly not shattering it, and was now in the middle of the coffee table. The room shook violently when the blue orb entered, and the light fixtures above them blew out.

All Might looked at the blue wisp in front of him, "What the hell is this?" Is it a villain's quirk? A bomb of some kind? As pro-heroes, they always had to be on guard, and when a blue wisp shoots in front of you, anyone would be on high alert.

The blue wisp began to shine brighter, and they were eventually able to make out the images that appeared. 'T-thats the USJ!' Distorted pictures of Aizawa, Thirteen, and the rest of Class 1-A could be made out.

"**Nezu**." A familiar voice was heard from the wisp.

'I-is that Izuku?' All Might thought, she has a very distinct voice. He then looked past the orb to Nezu, who was analyzing the images that were shown continuously.

"**I don't have a lot of time, but a group of villains has broken into the USJ.**" This time All Might was sure he heard Izuku's voice. "**My classmates and I are scattered throughout the USJ, and the villains have cut off all muggle communications. That's why no one has called you yet. I'm sending my Patronus to warn you.**" A loud crashing sound was then heard from the Patronus. The Patronus then showed the countless villains who littered the USJ as well as some of the students who were fighting.

'Muggle? What the hell is a muggle? Wait, the USJ is under attack?!'

Eventually, the Patronus disappeared into thin air, leaving All Might and Nezu alone. "What was that?" All Might asked, but Nezu was already running off the couch and pressed a speaker on the wall, which was designed just for his height.

Immediately after pressing the button, the alarms for the school went off. Pressing a few more buttons, he tapped into the public address system, "Attention! There is a level 4 security breach at the USJ. I repeat a level 4 breach at the USJ. All heads of staff, please make your way to the USJ immediately. Students, please remain in your classes." Metal shutters began sealing all of the glass windows around the building. The only ones allowed in and out of the building now were the teachers.

Nezu quickly turned to All Might, who clearly looked confused about what was happening. "All Might, you are the fast one here." It didn't take a genius to figure out what Nezu was telling All Might.

Buffing up into his muscle form, All Might stood there with a smile on his face, "Fear not! For I will be there, momentarily." While he wanted to ask Nezu what the whole blue wisp thing was about, his students needed saving… his little doe needs saving. All Might blew past the wooden door of the teacher's lounge and took off down the hall towards the exit, in the process he passed by Vlad King, Mic, and Snipe who caught the blur of his form.

"You guys saw that, right?" Mic asked the other two.

"C'mon, now is not the time." Snipe said while pushing Mic. Nezu came out of the teacher's lounge running on all fours, it wasn't often he ran like this.

Running up to his teachers, he noticed more running down the hall. Midnight's heels clicked as they hit the ground, "We heard the announcement Nezu, how bad is it?"

"I'm not certain, but from the spell, Miss Midoriya sent me in the teacher's lounge. It looks very dire."

"Spell!?" Everyone said the word in unison while gazing at Nezu. What the hell was he talking about?

"I promise I will explain everything later, but right now, we have villains attack our students at the USJ. This is not the time to be standing around."

There was no argument from the teachers. Without another word, they all took off towards the USJ, Vlad picked up Nezu in the process and placed him on his shoulder.

* * *

**(USJ, Back with Izuku)**

Izuku braced herself against the walls and felt the boat leaning. "Crap! The boat is sinking." Running out towards the edge of the ship, she saw how the ship was cut in half.

The villains in the water were laughing at her reaction, "In less than a minute, the boat will be completely submerged."

Looking past the villains, Izuku could make out the vague form of Aizawa. He was battling a group of low-level thugs. Even further away, she could see ice covering a large portion of the landslide zone. 'I need to get out of here… but I can't leave these villains wandering around.'

Pulling her wand back out, she pointed it at the water, and a female villain noticed. "HA! Look, she's gonna fight us with a stick!" This caused a lot of the villains to start laughing.

The tip of Izuku's wand lit up, and a massive whirlpool formed in the center of the lake. The strong tides pulled the villains down, most of them were screaming as they tried to swim away.

"What the hell is this!" One shouted as he tried to swim, but was knocked back by another villain.

Another crashed into the side of the boat and tried to grab on, "I can't get out!" the water felt like a heavy blanket, each time he lifted his hand out of the water it was violently pulled down.

Swirling her wand faster, the whirlpool had tons of villains trapped in the center. Gripping her wand, she pointed it upwards into the air, and instantly the whirlpool shot up with all the villains slamming into each other.

Outside the lake, a few villains saw the massive whirlpool that was shooting out of the lake. "What kinda quirk is that!?"

Casting another spell on the water, the villains began sticking to each other like magnets.

"Hey, let go of me!" A villain who resembled a shark yelled out.

The one who grabbed him tried to take his hand off his companion's face. "I can't! Oh god, I'm gonna be sick." The constant swirling was making him nauseous.

Izuku smiled at the villains who were now stuck together, "_Obliviate_." The collective memories of all the villains began to fade away. Eventually, all of them forgot how they ended up in the whirlpool. Giving her wand another flick, the maelstrom shot the conjoined villain onto the shore. They were all left groaning in pain once they landed. Being spun around and having their memories altered, a few of them started to throw up, while most of them passed out.

Izuku looked at all the villains on the shore with a grin, "Technically, I can't go casting big spells, but as long as I wipe your memories, I'm pretty sure no one will mind."

"Hey, Midoriya!" Mineta's voice was coming from the cliff next to the boat. Looking up, she saw Mineta and Asui at the edge.

'They didn't see me, did they?!' She didn't want to have to obliviate her classmates, but she would if she had too.

"Ahh!" Mineta screamed at the villains who were running after them.

"Oh boy. I hope you like swimming." Asui picked up Mineta and jumped off the edge of the cliff, Mineta screaming the entire time.

"Ahhh! You could have told me what your plan was!"

Shooting her tongue out, Asui latched it on to metal pipe sticking out of the sinking ship. Gaining enough momentum, she swung herself past the ship, into the air. Pulling her tongue back in, she looked at Izuku before shooting it out again and wrapped her tongue around the girl's waist, pulling her along.

The three students flew high into the air and came crashing down into the water near the shore.

Groaning, Izuku swam next to Asui and a still terrified Mineta, "Thanks for the save. Where were you guys?"

"_Ribit_. We were in the cliff area, I think that area was for us to practice jumping into the water." She responded while swimming to the shore.

"I can't believe the villains managed to break into the USJ. Areourclassmateokay? WhataboutThirteenandAizawa? Shouldweworkonhelpingourclassorourteachers?" Izuku began muttering all the different problems they were facing.

Asui pulled Mineta by his cape and gave Izuku a quick glance. "You're creeping me out."

"Huh?"

"We need to focus on our next move. If we stand here worrying about how everyone else is doing, someone could surprise us."

Izuku nodded her head, "Ya, your right." The was a sharp pain in Izuku's hand. Pulling off her right glove, her broken ring finger was exposed. 'Ah, this burns.' The injured finger was black and bruised.

"Wow, your finger looks pretty messed up. What did you do?"

"Uh? I think I just hit it on something. Let's just focus on getting out of the water."

Swimming to the edge of the Central Plaza, they noticed Aizawa was pinned down by the blue-haired boy. "It was hard to see when you were jumping around, but I found your tell. It's your hair." Aizawa's bloodshot eyes widened, "When it drops, it means you've stopped using your quirk." Gripping his elbow, Tomura began to disintegrate it. "Don't push yourself too hard now. You might just fall apart."

Glaring at the boy, Izuku found herself growing angry at his childish arrogance, 'This is gonna hurt,' squinting her eyes, she focused on Tomura's hand, which was now breaking Aizawa's skin, '_Relashio_.'

Tomura noticed a small blue light come from Aizawa's elbow, and he found his fingers forced apart. 'What?!' his hand started to crap up after it was forced open. Aizawa also noticed the small light coming from his elbow, but he had little time to think about it. Jumping back, he activated his quirk again, his hair standing up, he took out a few more thugs around him.

"Damn it. Why won't you just give up already?" Tomura asked calmly. He glared at the pro who took out more of his pawns.

As Aizawa was fighting, he failed to notice the giant creature behind him, but it was too late, he found his head being crushed in a giant fist and then thrown into the ground.

"What do you think of him?" Aizawa could only groan in pain as his blood flowed across the ground. "… this is the Bio-engineered anti-Symbol of Peace, but you can call him… Nomu." The genetically engineered creature now know as 'Nomu' began to screech.

Izuku and her classmates had to cover their ears as it continued to screech.

Off in the distance, Kurogiri was trying to stop Iida from escaping, but his metal brace was stuck to Sero's tape. Being thrown far into the air, he was able to see Nomu and Tomura in the Central Plaza, but his eyes were focused on someone else. He could see Izuku with two other students, they were watching the Nomu with wide eyes. Looking back towards the students he was fighting, he realized Iida was about to escape, feeling a moment of hesitation, he decided to let the boy go. 'If Izuku weren't here, I would have cut off your legs and let you bleed as you crawled for help.' Opening a warp gate, he appeared next to Tomura.

"Kurogiri, did you manage to kill Thirteen?" The boy asked him.

"The rescue hero is out of commission, but there were students I was unable to disperse, and one of them got outside."

"Huh!?" Tomura frowned behind the hand that covered his face, "Kurogiri… You fool. If you weren't our warp gate, I'd tear apart every last atom in your body." He started scratching his neck, and sweat traveled down his face.

Kurogiri frowned behind his mist. Perhaps he should cut this boy's head off instead. He floated in front of the irritated boy, his lighting eyes going wild, "Watch your tongue, you pathetic excuse of a successor! If it were not for our master, I would have cut your head off long ago. You do not deserve the recognition he has given you, nor do you deserve to control his empire." This so-called successor was scratching his neck furiously as he listened to Kurogiri. "You are an egotistical man-child!" his patience had finally snapped, "I would gladly take your head as my prize for today, if you even think of threatening me again I'll show you how cruel I can be. The fact our Master has let you come is a poor decision, you are nothing but a lost cause."

Tomura's neck was laced in cuts, and soon fresh blood dripped onto his hands and shirt. He needed to destroy something… he needed someone's blood to state his anger towards Kurogiri. Scanning his surroundings, he noticed Izuku floating in the water, "Fine, Kurogiri. But before we leave, let's make sure the Symbol of Peace is broken… let's wreck his pride."

If Kurogiri could raise an eyebrow, he would, 'What is this idiot talking about?' He realized Tomura was looking at something, turning his body he saw Izuku looking at them. With incredible speed, he saw Tomura running towards her, "Tomura, stop!" Fear and adrenaline were coursing through him. It did not take but a few seconds to figure out what Tomura had planned. A crude image played out in Kurogiri's mind of Izuku dissolving into dust. He was so caught up in the moment he was unable to focus on opening a warp gate.

Izuku was surprised at the boy's speed and found his hand near her face. Before she could react, she felt his disgusting hand touch her face. Remembering what happened with Aizawa's arm, she frowned as there was a burning sensation from where his fingers were touching.

Tomura waited for a few seconds and found nothing happening, the girl wasn't dissolving into a pile of dust… so that could only mean, "You really are so cool." From the corner of his eye, he looked back at Aizawa, who was pinned down, but his eyes widen. "What!?" The pro-hero was still pinned face down, trying desperately to raise his head, but the Nomu was holding it firmly. Looking back at Izuku, he noticed black flakes were coming out of where he was touching her. "Why aren't you disintegrating you worthless bug?!"

Asui and Mineta were looking at the boy who was holding onto Izuku's face with wide eyes. Meanwhile, Izuku's face shook strangely. "You annoying little brat… let go of my face, or I'll punch you in the throat." She gritted her response out while her eyes started to glaze over. When he didn't let go, she pulled her fist back and quickly punched him in the throat, which caused him to start gasping for air. As Tomura held his throat and gasped for air, Izuku got out of the water and pulled her fist back for another punch. All the while, her face was leaking black strands and flakes.

Letting her fist fly towards the boy again, it instead came in contact with the Nomu. 'Where did he come from?'

"Y-you w-gh-wo-huuh-worthless bug! No-gha-mu! Kill her!" Tomura gasped his command out.

The Nomu had violently grabbed her left arm and raised its fist, "Let. Go. Of. Me." Pulling her right arm back again, Izuku prepared another punch for the villain.

"You stupid girl, Nomu is built with a shock absorption quirk, you c~!" Tomura tried to mock her again but found himself flying at the Nomu was punched across the Plaza, comedically the boy was stuck to the Nomu's back.

Kurogiri, who was watching the entire ordeal, gasped as he saw Tomura and the Nomu fly to the other end of the Plaza. 'T-that's n-not p-possible?' Looking back at Izuku, he noticed black flakes were escaping from her face, and she was glaring at him. Timidly he took a step back. 'T-that is not from Tomura's quirk, what is wrong with little one?' While he was glad she didn't die from Tomura or Nomu, he was terrified as she took a step forward, the rocks on the ground began to levitate.

Before anyone could move, there was a loud explosion from the main entrance. Looking up, everyone in the area noticed All Might walk in to view, clearly pissed by the frown on his face. "Have no fear… because I am here!"

Hearing Toshinori's voice seemed to snap some sense back into Izuku, "W-what?" She shook her head, and the black mist went back into her face. Looking towards the main entrance, she noticed All Might, he was clearly pissed at the villains. 'I guess Nezu got my message.'

All Might walked closer towards the arch-way and gritted his teeth, 'To think that all of this happened while I was resting.' Looking towards the Central Plaza, he marked three things a purple creature getting off the ground… and off of a blue-haired boy, a purple mist further away, and last but not least, his little doe. 'If even a single hair is misplaced on her little head, I'll break every bone in these villains bodies.' Grabbing his blue tie, he ripped it off like a piece of paper.

The thugs at the base of the stairs backed away, "Holy crap! It's All Might, I've never seen him in person before."

"I never expected him to be so huge." Another said. In less than a second several of the villains were punched in the face, knocked out instantly. All Might was no longer at the top of the stairs and instead stood standing with a hoard of villain knocked out around him.

Izuku blinked a bit as she tried to comprehend what happened, "He really took them out before I could even blink." To see this display of power in person was jaw-dropping. Again, before she could blink, she discovered herself tucked into a giant arm with Mineta and Asui. She was in All Might's arm and was placed down next to Aizawa.

Mineta glanced around, "What the heck?"

"Everybody back to the entrance and take Aizawa with you. He doesn't have much time." Looking down Aizawa's body, Izuku realized All Might was right. Without a word, she reached down and picked up Aizawa, draping him over her shoulder. 'It is gonna take too long before he gets the right medical help.' "Uh-All Might that brain villain he~."

All Might threw his hand back, "Young Midoriya. I've got this." He turned and smiled at her, something about that smile was so comforting. A bit hesitant, she glanced at Aizawa's head, 'I've got to get him out of here.' Turning towards Asui and Mineta, she frowned as she looked at the ground. "Asui, Mineta. Grab on to Mister Aizawa, and don't let go." The two did as Izuku commanded, thinking they had to help carry him back. Looking back at All Might, she gave him a concerned expression then turned her head, "Suck in your guts."

Asui brought a finger to her mouth, "Um...Midoriya, we really need to get Mister Aizawa out of here he~" the two students found their bodies being violently pulled through a void of lights and whipping sounds. It felt like they were being pulled through a straw. They desperately clung to Aizawa. Eventually, the swirling stopped, and they were outside the USJ.

Groaning, the two students passed out onto the floor, holding their stomachs. Setting Aizawa down onto the ground, Izuku took out her wand and pointed it at his head, "_Brackium Emendo_." The man struggled a bit as the spell fixed his broken skull. "Mister Aizawa, please, you need to stop struggling." Once the light died down, his head looked normal again, besides all the blood. "I'll have to give you my potion later, but this should stop you from dying." Looking back towards her two classmates, she flicked her wand, and two wisps shot out, traveling up their noses. "I'm sorry, but only the teachers can know."

Back in the USJ, All Might blinked as he watches Izuku disappear, "Midoriya!" What happened to his doe? Why did she say they had to suck in their guts? Was this somehow connected to her hidden power? All Might took a step towards where the four were initially standing, "Midoriya!"

Thankfully Tomura was still getting up, so he was unable to see what happened, as for Kurogiri, he was experiencing the same panic as All Might. 'Where is little one!?'

All Might looked towards the Nomu, "I need to trust young Midoriya… Whatever happened, I'm going to believe it's her power." If she somehow got killed by a villain's quirk, he would slaughter everyone here. The Nomu came charging towards him and tried to grab him, but he bent down and dogged. 'What the hell is this thing?' Pulling his arm back, he punched the creature's stomach, but instead of flying off, it just stood there.

Tomura, who was standing behind the Nomu giggled, "So it seems the Symbol of Peace can't past Nomu's shock absorption? How is it that brat was able to get past him?" All Might continued to punch the sides of Nomu's face, but it had little effect.

All Might smiled at the boy's little commentary, "Thanks for telling me how to beat him! All I have to do is wear him down, and then it's on to you!" Picking up Nomu from behind, he smashed him into the ground. When the dust cleared, All Might growled in pain as he found his side being crushed. There was a purple portal beneath him, and the Nomu's upper body was coming out of it.

"Nice, you were trying to bury him in the concrete so he would move around… sorry, that won't work." Tomura had his hand on his side and smiled at All Might's failed attempt. All the while, he didn't hear the cracking sound coming from a few feet away. "Nomu is as strong as you are, that won't stop him."

All Might winced as he tried to keep his grip, 'H-He's crushing my wound! He's found my~gah! Weak spot!' How did it know precisely where his wound was, there is no way it was a lucky guess. Blood started to stain his white shirt. Letting go of the Nomu's waist, he bent forward and tried to break its hold. "If this is your best. Then you pick the wrong place to attack!"

Kurogiri was standing off to the side, "Normally I wouldn't want blood and viscera flooding the inside of my warp gate, but I'll make an exception for a hero as great as you. Once Nomu has pulled your body halfway through, I'll squeeze the gate shut!" Now understanding the severity of his situation, All Might struggling violently.

"Oh really?" A voice was behind Kurogiri. All Might and Tomura were unable to see who it was because of Kurogiri's massive shadow. Izuku had her wand pointed at Kurogiri and shot electricity out of it. The villain groaned as his body locked up, turning his head, he saw how Izuku looked like she was on the verge of tears as she shot more electricity out of her wand. 'I'm so sorry, Kuro-san, but I can't let you kill Toshi-kun.'

'H-how gugh~ is s-sh-e doing th-agh!?' The pain became too much, the warp gate he was trying to hold open closed on the Nomu, cutting him in half. This gave All Might the chance to get out of the villain's iron-grip.

Kurogiri wobbled a bit as he tried to keep his balance, looking at Izuku he did his best to lean forward and began whispering to her, "I'm sorry young Midoriya. I am so sorry." She bit her lip and did her best not to cry.

Out of nowhere, an explosion hit Kurogiri in the side of the head, "Out of the way, Deku!" Bakugo had landed an explosive attack on him and was now holding him down by his neck brace. "You got careless, you dumb villain! It wasn't that hard to figure you out, only certain parts of you turn into that warp gate." Smoke started to come out of his hand, "If you didn't have a body, you wouldn't be wearing this neck armor, right? You're not immune to physical attacks if they are well aimed." Looking to his left, Bakugo noticed Izuku standing, "Damn it, Deku! This isn't the time to be playing around with a stick!" This girl was gonna get them all killed with her carelessness.

Kirishima and Todoroki had also arrived. "The Symbol of Peace will not be defeated by delinquents like you."

"You shouldn't insult your classmate, you demon child," Kurogiri said as he tried to move, getting closer Katsuki made the same face he has given Izuku in the past.

"You try anything funny, and I'll blow your ass up. They will be piecing you back together." Grabbing his armor, Bakugo lifted Kurogiri's head up before slamming it down. Izuku frowned at how Bakugo was threatening him.

"Bakugo, you can't kill him. He~"

"Damn, it will you just shut up, you nerd! You're just standing there with a stick. Now get the fuck out he here before you get us all killed."

Kirishima glanced at the two, "She's right, man. You can't kill him."

All Might was holding onto his side, trying to analyze the situation, but he was definitely surprised by Izuku's sudden return. 'Damn that Nomu took a lot out of me.' He looked at the stick that Izuku was holding, 'w-why agh fuck my side! Why is she holding a stick?' The screeching caught everyone's attention, looking back at the Nomu, who was cut from the waist down, its legs started to reform. "Everyone, stay back." He pushed Kirishima and Todoroki back, "I thought you said his power was shock absorption?"

Tomura looked at All Might smugly, "I didn't say that was his only quirk. He also has super regeneration. Nomu has been modified to take you on at even one-hundred percent of your power."

All Might shook as he kept his hand on the bleeding wound. Izuku was looking between Kurogiri, the Nomu, and All Might trying to keep herself on guard. Giving a quick glance at All Might, she noticed the blood-stained shirt, 'There is no way the Nomu tore through his skin. If it did, he would be bleeding from his other side.'

"First, we need to free our method of escape. Get him Nomu." The Nomu came charging towards Bakugo. The teen was slow to react and noticed the Nomu right in front of him before he could flinch his body was pushed out of the way.

Izuku and the other three were moved off to the side, trying to understand how they got there. "What? How did we? Kacchan?" She said the boy's name and noticed he was on the ground next to her. He just gave her his deadly glare, 'Even when we're fighting villains he still hates me?' Did he really despise her that much?

Off to the side, they could see All Might getting out of the rubble. He was panting and crossing his arms. "These are kids, and you didn't hold back?" Blood continued to pour down his shirt.

Tomura walked next to Nomu, "I didn't have much of a choice, he was threatening my companion."

Kurogiri scoffed at the word 'companion,' 'You only saved me because I'm your escape route.'

"Besides, these kids are no angels." He then pointed towards Izuku, "The plain-looking one. She tried to kill me when she punched Nomu off the ground."

Izuku rolled her eyes at his childish behavior, "It's not my fault you were standing behind him. How does your throat feel?" 'If I wanted to kill you, I would have done that already... Why does everyone call me plain-looking?'

"See? What kind of hero does something like that? You think you can get away with being as violent as you want if you say it is the sake of others. Well, you know what All Might? That pisses me off. Why do people get to decide that some violent acts are heroic and others are villainous? You think you're the Symbol of Peace? You're just another government-sponsored instrument of violence."

If her classmates were not here right now, Izuku would have cast a spell right at his face for how he was disrespecting Toshi-kun, 'All Might is justified to beat people up because they are villains who misuse their quirks, you idiot.' Seriously how stupid was this man-child?

All Might was shaking his head, "You're nothing but a lunatic. Criminals like you, you always try to make your actions sound noble. But admit it, you're only doing this because you like it." The boys began gearing up for battle, but All Might stopped them and help out his hand, "I thank you for your assistance," He mainly meant that for Izuku who took down Kurogiri, the other three just showed up at the last minute, "But this is different. It's gonna be alright, just sit back and watch a pro at work."

Izuku gave him a worried look, "But you're bleeding?" It was like his insides had poured out onto his shirt. Instead of getting a verbal response, All Might just gave her a thumbs up.

'Time to impress my little doe with One for All.' Puffing up his chest, he mentally prepared himself for battle, 'My power is declining faster than I thought. I barely have a minute left in this form. But I'll force myself if it means Midoriya gets to see my strength in person.' He knew she'd stay back at let him deal with this… after all, his bunny was smart.

He then took off charging towards the Nomu and crashed fists with him, the resulting force was a massive shockwave that causes the dirt to rise up. Tomura was blown into the air and landed on his feet.

"Weren't you listening? One of his powers is shock absorption."

All Might continued to smile at the boy's arrogance, "Ya, What about it?" He began landing serious punches, much to Izuku's amazement. No video in the world could compare to actually seeing All Might fight in person. He started punching so fast she actually lost count.

'Wow! I never realized how fast he was in person.' The wind forced her to grip the ground, but she found a miniature portal appear below her foot so she'd stop sliding. Studying at the small purple portal, when the wind ceased, she took her foot out, and it disappeared. Glancing towards Kurogiri, she noticed he gave a slight bow and still had a look of remorse on his face.

"He said your quirk is only shock absorption, not nullification. So that means there is a limit to how much you can take!" His punches became brutally strong as he pushed his limits. Thinking about how close this creature was to his Midoriya, his adrenaline was pumping, and his wrath was rising, "The fact that you were even breathing the same air as her is unforgivable!" The wind made it impossible for them to hear what he said. The Nomu punched his side, causing him to groan, but it just made him hit more laboriously.

He pushed the Nomu like a sumo wrestler, which destroyed the trees they crashed into. "So you were made to fight me, big guy? If you can really withstand me at 100 percent of my power, then I'll have to go beyond that and force you to surrender." If it was at all possible is punches became so fast, Izuku had a hard time telling if he even had arms at all.

'Those aren't just random punches… those are targeted!" Izuku's inner fangirl was screaming in delight at the fight. She knew it wasn't the time, but it was unavoidable.

All Might punched the Nomu into a forest area and jumped in after him, "A real hero!" He blocked a powerful punch, "Will always find a way for justice to be served." While jumping in mid-air, he grabbed the Nomu's hand and slammed him into the ground with all his strength. He landed on the ground, "Now for a lesson. You may have even heard these words before. But I will teach you what they really mean, go beyond, plus ultra!" He pulled his fist back and prepared his ultimate punch for the villain, "**Plus ultra Smash!**"

When he punched Nomu, he sent the mindless creature flying into the dome of the USJ, which caused it to ripple before it was blown out the windowpane. The ground began to shake with the amount of force.

If Izuku wasn't mind-blown before she definitely was now, 'W-wow! That was incredible! I got to see All Might fight in person!' the wand that was up her sleeve shook, 'To think, Toshi-kun when through all that for one villain. If I had been able to, I could have just turned him into a harmless cat, and this would all be over… but where's the fun in that!' She saw him land a couple feet away from her, 'I knew he would come out on top.' As much as she wanted to go casting spells, it was too dangerous right now. She only used her powers when she was certain no one could see her, or if they were able to be obliviated. That is why she apparated Aizawa away.

All Might started flexing his shoulder, pretending to get a kink out, but it was really just his attempt to impress Izuku. "Back in my heyday, five hits would have been enough to knock that guy out." He turned to look at her, "But it took more than three hundred mighty blows." Now he was definitely showing off. Now was not the best time to show off, but it was a pathologic response for him, he **needed **to impress her. It was like an itch that would torment his brain if he didn't. He needed her to see just what he was capable of… that way, she'd know what people would have to face if they tried to touch her. Izuku was his little bunny, there was no question about it.

Shigaraki was at his limit, "No… no… no!" he scratched himself furiously, "Our intel said he was weak! He was supposed to be broken, but they lied! Master lied!"

Kurogiri sharply glanced at him, "We are leaving now!" This mission had gone to hell, Izuku knew about him, he made her cry, and worst of all she probably hated him. 'I should have ended this when I had the chance. I should have just warp away… and Shigaraki….' The boy was dead to him. When he tried to use his quirk on Midoriya…. He just stood there like a coward. It was unforgivable. 'If it were not for Sensei's orders… I would have killed you.' He just wanted to slaughter him for what he had done. Perhaps he should, it was not like he'd lose anything anyways… no, he'd leave the punishment up to One for All. There had better be a punishment.

"What? Didn't you say you were gonna finish the level?" All Might mocked the boy, "Come and get me."

Expecting the villain to run away, he did the exact opposite and charged towards him. Kurogiri was right behind him with a warp gate, he was trying to drag the boy inside. All Might braced himself but found that all of his strength was gone. 'Holy shit! This is bad! D-damn it! Where is everyone else… I… I need help!' He wasn't one to deny needing help on occasions, but he needed a miracle right now.

There was a cracking sound to the left of him, and Izuku appeared out of nowhere, just like earlier, she was holding the white stick as well. He would have shoved her out of the way, but he had no strength. And the Shigaraki boy was about to touch her face! 'N-no! Please god, not her!'

Pulling her wand back, she aimed it at his face, "_Stupify_!" The tip of her wand lit up, and out came a blast wave that blew him right into Kurogiri's portal. It was a simple spell, but that's all she needed.

Off to the side, Bakugo, Kirishima, and Todoroki tried to understand what happened, they had mistaken Izuku's apparition for super-speed because she was gone in the blink of an eye. It was like Asui said on the bus, her quirk was just like All Mights.

There were a few gunshots off in the distance, and a few bullets flew through Kurogiri's gate. So the teachers had finally arrived? Snipe shot a few more rounds at him.

Getting a cynical idea, he angled his gate downwards and let a few more bullets fly in. They ended up shooting Tomura on the floor of his bar. 'Consider this my price for keeping you alive, boy.' As he went inside his portal, he gave Izuku one last look before disappearing.

Landing on her feet, Izuku turned to look at All Might. There was a lot of dust around them, and sunlight was shining into the building. He stood there smiling, but his face was caught between his muscled and skinny forms.

All Might wasn't sure what happened but this girl… his doe just saved his life. He had so many questions he didn't know where to begin, but he didn't care as he stood there looking at her angelic face. The threat was gone so he could now take in the lovely sight of his Midoriya. "You bought me a few vital second young Midoriya… Without that, I'd be dead right now." He could tell she was embarrassed about the compliment, 'oh that blush… what I'd give to kiss it.' His power finally gave out, and he changed back.

He was so caught up in the moment he failed notice Kirishima running over, "Hey All Might, Midoriya, are you alr~what the?" He noticed a skinny man standing where All Might was.

"Uh! Young Kirishima! It's not what you think! I mean!" Crap another person has learned his secret.

"_Obliviate_." Kirishima and Toshinori looked over towards Izuku and noticed the tip of her wand lighting up like before. From Toshinori's position, he could see what looked like an invisible gas travel quickly over towards Kirishima. Looking at the boy, he noticed he seemed extremely confused.

Kirishima scratched his head, "Wait, how did I get here?"

'What!? He just saw my skinny form, what is wrong with the boy?" Toshi thought.

Immediately a stone wall formed between Kirishima and All Might. Behind him stood Cementoss, who had just arrived. As Cementoss told Kirishima to go help his classmates, Izuku walked up to the two.

Toshinori didn't even know what to say to the girl, but she was the first to beat him, "Don't worry about Kirishima… He won't remember what he saw."

"Huh?"

"I'll explain later, but we really need to get you to Recovery Girl… and away from all these muggles." The last part she was saying to herself.

All Might looked at Cementoss and mouth the word 'muggles?' clearly not knowing the word. His only response was a shoulder shrug.

* * *

**(Half-hour Later)**

Nezu looked at the remains of the USJ. "We need security improvements. Perhaps a complete system overhaul."

"Agreed."

Midnight had her hand on her hip, "Warp quirks are very rare and can completely change the course of a battle. It is frightening to know that a villain has such a power."

Nezu was silent on Midnight's statement. He started thinking about Izuku and her kinds ability to apparate, 'We had trouble with only one person being able to teleport. I can only imagine the devastation if an entire group could individually teleport in an out of our school. Even the Minister apparated into my office… it was supposed to be the most secure room in the entire school.'

After arriving at the USJ, they had found Aizawa, Asui, and Mineta passed out in front of the building. Aizawa's head was wrapped in bloody bandages, who bandaged his head is unknown, but Nezu had a strong feeling of who it was. Besides, when they asked Asui and Mineta what happened, they just remember Izuku holding Aizawa, and then they woke up on the floor. 'Without Miss Midoriya and her quick thinking, this school and society would have lost a valuable hero.'

Nezu turned and began walking towards the exit, Toshinori and Izuku were taken to Recovery Girls over in the main campus and so were Thirteen and Aizawa. 'Had Miss Midoriya not sent her message when she did, I am almost afraid to think of what could have happened… no', A smile appeared on his face, 'Miss Midoriya wouldn't let anything bad happen. She is an intelligent girl, she would find a way to solve this without us.'

Finally, walking into the fresh air, the two teachers and principal noticed Tsukauchi walking towards them. "Principal." He took his hat off, "I'd like to investigate every inch of the school just to be safe."

"Of course! Please do! You'll have full access to the campus! We definitely need your assistance on this matter. I don't care who makes a fuss, you have my blessing."

Tsukauchi gave a slight bow, "Teams! Proceed as planned." Off to the side, Nezu and the teachers could see the Nomu in chains.

* * *

**(Infirmary)**

Izuku sat in a chair next to All Might. His feet were lying on the cold metal at the edge of his bed. His body was wrapped in bandages, and the bleeding on his side had stopped thanks to Recovery Girl. The old nurse was currently trending Thirteen's wounds in the other room. As for Aizawa, he was in bed to the left of them, still out cold.

The silence between the two was… well… unbearable.

Izuku timidly twirled her fingers as she tried to avoid eye contact with Toshinori, but she was unable to stop looking at the wound on his side. "So, um… I guess…" She tried to say something, but she didn't know what to address first, "Well… I'm guessing you have a lot of questions right now."

Toshinori turned his head, which was lying on the pillow, and gave a slight nod, "Ya, I do." He noticed she was eyeing his side. "I'm guessing you have some of your own questions as well."

"Mhm."

"I… I guess you can ask first?" Not like they were in a rush.

She gave a slight nod and reached her hand out, lightly patting his bandaged side. She was incredibly gentle with it. "Do you wanna tell me about this?" She was strangely calm when she asked him, which was strange because whenever he didn't take care of himself, she'd frown at him.

Toshinori stared up at the ceiling for a few seconds before sitting up, his side burned in the process, "I… well… Don't get mad at me when I say this. And know I didn't tell you for personal reasons but… the reason I'm skinny now is because of this wound. I got it in a big fight seven years ago." Lifting his arm up a bit, he showed off his bandaged side to Midoriya. It was swollen purple with red cracks spreading across his torso.

Bringing her hand back to his wound, she began lightly tapping her fingers on his side. It was actually a little strange, "Your left lung is missing," She tapped a bit more, "As well as your major organs."

"Y-ya? H-how did you know?" How did she know his organs were missing, he didn't mention that part yet.

She pulled her hand back and wiggled her fingers, "You are gonna think I'm crazy when I say this, but since we are already having a meeting later today… Um… well… I'm quirkless."

"I know."

Izuku raised a brow, "You know? You knew that I was quirkless?" Oops, he didn't mean to say that.

"Well, not until last week, you see." He looked down towards his feet, "Last week there was a meeting and well… Nezu said you didn't have a quirk, but he wouldn't say what your power was."

Glancing back at her, he could tell she was a little irritated at what he stated, "I swear I'm gonna… Look, I'm not sure why he would go telling you that, even after I told him not too!" She took a deep breath, "But yes, I'm quirkless. However, I do have powers just… not what you would expect."

Toshinori gave her a slight smile as well as a little chuckle, "Well, It's not like we're expected to be anywhere, so I guess you can tell me." His laugh was cut short as he started coughing up blood. As soon as he was able to catch his breath, he looked back at Izuku, who held a concerned look, "Don't worry… it will pass. I've been dealing with this for a few years, so its nothing."

"A few years?" Hearing that caused Izuku to frown at him, "So when we first met… you had this wound?" She pointed at his side. "I could have~ugh~ you~" She became increasingly irritated at the man, "Just... wait there. I feel like showing you my powers would be better than outright saying it." She stood up from the chair next to his bed and held out her left hand. Out of nowhere, her yellow backpack appeared.

"Huh? How did you?" Toshinori tried to get up but was pushed back onto the bed.

"Sit. I'll be right back." She glanced over at Aizawa, who in the bed to her left, "I guess I can get one for him as well." Placing her bag on the floor, she unzipped the top and stood back up. Turning back to Toshinori, who was glancing between her and the bag, she gave him a radiant smile, "Be right back."

Toshinori watched with wide eyes as Izuku… went inside her bag!? His mind ceased to function, "Did she just? No. I? I must have been hit in the head." He brought his hand to his head and shook it.

From his position, he could hear shuffling in the bag as well as Izuku yell out to him, "You weren't hit in the head!"

About two minutes passed as Toshinori awkwardly sat there on the bed, looking at the yellow backpack. Eventually, Izuku came back out, she was holding two blue vials. "Found it." She was still smiling.

"F-found what? How did you? Your bag?" He couldn't form complete sentences. She just shook her head and placed one of the vials down next to Aizawa's bed.

"I'm going to fix the wound on your side. I just had to go find my potion."

'F-fix my wound? But that's not possible. I've gone to every nearly every medical expert in the world… this wound can't be fixed. Wait…' He looked at the blue vial, "I'm sorry, I think I misheard. Did you say you were going to fix my wound with a… potion?"

Instead of being told, he misheard he got a nod, "Yep… a potion. I made it myself during my time at Hogwarts; it will have no problem fixing your wound. You see, I'm…" here it goes, "I'm a witch."

"HUH!?" Toshi had a confused look on his face, he then tapped her on the forehead, "Did you get hit in the head?" Great, his little doe was probably hit in the head, and now she is thinking she's a witch.

Izuku rolled her eyes at his reaction, "No, I did not get hit in the head. I'm a witch. W-I-T-C-H." She spelled the word out for him, "You know, magic? Flying on brooms? Big hats? Ring a bell?" Why couldn't exposing magic be easy to muggles? "If you want proof, then drink this… please." She held out the blue potion.

Toshinori timidly reached out and grabbed it. He took a whiff of the potion and gagged a bit, "Ugh, it smells horrible."

"I know, sorry. Sadly, it tastes worse than it smells, but I promise you it is worth it… please just drink it. And whatever you do, don't spit it out." The look on her face was begging him to trust her.

'Well, it's not like I have anything to lose.' Exhaling a bit, he opened his mouth and started drinking the liquid. Izuku wasn't lying, the 'potion' tasted horrid, he was almost tempted to spit it out, but he fought past the urge and forced the rest of it down. Once the bottle was empty, he began coughing, "F-Fuck! I~it tastes terrible!" His side immediately burst into flames as the potion started to activate. His coughing became frantic, and sweat traveled down his face, he needed air. He also needed water to get the gunky texture out.

Izuku was patting him on the back, "It's almost over, I promise." It pained her to see him in such pain, especially after what he went through today, but it would be worth it in the end.

Behind the two, Aizawa started to stir himself awake from the noise.

'A-Air! I~ I need Air!' Toshinori thought as he desperately tried to inhale, he felt like he was drowning. The pain was getting increasingly worse, but it was almost over. Behind the bandages, his skin rippled and conjoined as it reformed into its original state. On a microscopic level, his skin reattached, and new cells appeared out of nowhere. The blood on the bandages started to disappear. Just as Toshinori was sure he'd pass out from the lack of oxygen, he tried once last time to inhale, and it was as if his prayer was answered. An audible gasp echoed through the room as Toshinori took his first **full **breath in seven years. He kept taking deep breaths as he breathed the air in the room… wait… he couldn't take full breaths?

Toshinori gripped his side, but something was different. 'W-wait? I-I can't take a full breath of air!' Testing again, Toshinori inhaled as much air as he could, and there was no pain! No corrosive burning pain he felt every day. "I… I… I can breath?" it was a silent question he asked himself aloud. Shakenly, he looked down at his 'wound' and noticed the scars and swollen skin was gone. Quickly he reached down and lifted his bandage to take a peek inside, but he could see… nothing. No horrid wound.

Instead of trying to unravel his bandage, he just opted to rip it off, something that caused Izuku to blush as she stared at his naked chest.

"M-m-my? My wound?" It was gone! His wound from All for One was gone! He ran his hand over his left side and could feel his smooth skin, hell he could even feel his missing rib! "H-how?! T-this is impossible!" Blinking rapidly, he shook his head, "This is a dream! A cruel dream." Someone was tempting him with a dream that was too good to be true. He'd wake up in his bed... broken.

He felt a soft hand rest on top of his. Looking to his left, he saw Izuku's comforting smile, "I can promise you it's not a cruel dream." Toshinori was unable to stop the tears of joy that fell down his face. "Hey, now don't go crying on me, big guy… hopefully, this is proof for you that I'm a witch?"

"You two are so loud." Aizawa groaned out as he tried to sit up, he was covered in bandages.

Glancing back at Toshinori, who was now coming back to reality, watched Izuku walk over and coax Aizawa into drinking the other potion.

"GAH! That tastes like shit!" Aizawa wasn't one to ordinarily curse, but that drink tasted horrible. After going through his own searing pain, mainly his eyes burning like the sun. He found the pain dissipating. Aizawa groaned as he blinked a few times, they were very watery. Taking out her wand, Izuku pointed her wand at the bandage on top of his head. Toshinori just sat there watching as the bandage unravel as she twirled her wand. Once his gauzes were gone, Aizawa blinked as his eyes adjust to the room. What caught his attention was Izuku holding a stick, and above him, his bandages were floating in mid-air.

"See that wasn't too bad, now was it Mister Aizawa?" She asked while waving her wand, the bandages floated into the trashcan by the door.

"What was that?" Aizawa was asking about both about the bandages and the drink. Strange… his eyes didn't feel strained.

Toshinori was still trying to comprehend everything but looked at Aizawa, "Um… apparently, she's a… witch?" It was weird saying that.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Aizawa looked at Izuku, who just nodded her head.

"Surprise!" Flicking her wand, golden confetti shot out of the tip and fell on them. "Uh, sorry."

All Might watched in wonder as the confetti fell. 'How did she do that?'

The three talked for a bit, mainly Toshinori and Aizawa trying to confirm Izuku's claim about being a witch.

"Okay, let me make sure I understand this… you are, a witch?" Aizawa asked. "Like potions and~"

"For the fifth time, you two. YES!" How many times did she have to say it. "I am a witch. I don't know what other proof I can give you. I used my own potion to heal both of you, I floated your bandages into the trash, and shot confetti out of my wand." She then pointed to All Might, "You even saw me apparate."

"But I thought witches were supposed to be ugly? You know, boils and crooked noses?" Aizawa said.

Izuku had a slightly offended look on her face, "Well, I'm not sure why muggles think we look like that? But no, we look just like you. Besides, your kind looks strange to us, incase you weren't aware."

Toshinori cleared his throat, "You used that word again... Muggle?" he was a little embarressed to ask.

"A muggle is someone who can't use magic. Just how your kind calls, people quirkless."

"Can't use magic? So wait, you didn't like learn it or something?" He responded.

"No, I did learn magic, again, just like your kind learns to use their quirks here at UA. You see, you are born a witch or wizard, it is not something you can learn to control. Your bodies and souls would never be able to handle the physical and mental strain of harnessing magic, just as mine can't handle a quirk." She then held up her hands, "look we will talk about it later, I promise, I really don't wanna go into the whole lecture again. I'd rather talk about this with all of you in one place, it just saves time."

Both men nodded. Even though they had millions of questions.

The door slid open, and Tsukauchi, Recovery Girl, and Nezu walked in.

"I hope you boys are ready for your che~" Tsukauchi and Recovery Girl stopped in the tracks as they stared at All Might. Walking closer, Recovery Girl made sure she wasn't seeing things, "A-all Might!? Y-your wound, my dear!"

All Might scratched the back of his head nervously and pointed towards Izuku, "Um… she fixed it. She cleaned up Aizawa too." The three looked over to Aizawa, who glanced at them with a raised brow.

Recovery Girl came running over to Izuku and was staring at her with wide eyes, "H-how!? How were you able to fix his wound?"

"Umm…" Izuku would have told her, but Tsukauchi was in there with them, and he wasn't part of the UA staff. "I'll tell you later at the meeting tonight."

Toshinori looked at Izuku with a confused expression, "But you used a~."

"_Confundus_." snapping her fingers, a wisp shot out and traveled up Tsukauchi's nose. He began giggling as he stared into oblivion. She turned her attention to the three new muggles that were just exposed to magic, "Look, you can't go talking about me being a witch. The only ones who are allowed to know are the staff." She pointed over towards the detective, "He isn't allowed to know. So as far as everyone is concerned, until he leaves, I'm just like everyone else. I know it doesn't make sense to the three of you, but I will explain everything later, I promise."

Nezu turned to the thee, "Yes, she is right. We must keep this between the staff."

Everyone nodded, but Recovery Girl was still confused. Walking over to Tsukauchi, she pulled her wand out and tapped him on the side of the head. "Toshi, please cover your side so he won't see it." Not understanding what she did, he followed her command. Once Izuku lifted the spell Tsukauchi looked around the room, confused.

"Huh?" Everyone was looking at him, "Sorry about that I must have spaced out." Why was All Might covering his wound?

It took a while, but Tsukauchi just came to inform Toshinori about the incident; apparently, he is All Might's friend. After he left, Izuku spotted the four muggles staring at her. "What?"

Nezu laughed a bit at Izuku's reaction, but what he fancied the most was the look All Might was giving her, he was clearly love-struck. "It seems you've caused quite an amount of confusion… I see you fixed All Might's side. Tell me, was it with a spell or a potion?"

"His wound was too serious for a spell, he needed a potion. Same with Aizawa. If I tried to use a spell well… he would have been throwing up his heart." she stated as if that were normal.

'What?' Toshinori looked at her with wide eyes. Could that really happen?

"I see… well, I think we should let these two rest. Would you happen to have an extra potion for Thirteen? Perhaps we can show Recovery Girl how it works?" The nurse nodded her head furiously. This was a miracle if this 'witch' had a potion, she just had to see how it worked. She had to document its effects on the body.

"I have two more in my bag, so… sure, I don't see why not." Grabbing her yellow backpack, she threw it over her shoulders. "I guess I'll see you two at this meeting later tonight. I'm guessing now you know what it's about."

It took all of Toshinori's strength not to beg her to stay, but Thirteen needed help. As soon as they left the room, he went back to rubbing his left side. He could hear them explaining Izuku's 'powers' to Recovery Girl as they went into the other room. A part of him was still in disbelief about what had happened. His little doe was a witch, and she healed his wound. 'S-she healed me… she fixed me. I can breathe!' He flexed his back, 'Oh god! This feels amazing! I'd almost forgotten what it feels like to move and breath.' His spine gave a few pops, 'Ugh! Finally! I've wanted to do that for seven years!'

Aizawa glanced over at All Might and cracked a smile, "You seem happy?"

He looked at him like an idiot, "My organs have been missing for seven years, and I just got that back… Happy doesn't begin to cover how I feel!"

Aizawa let lose his smile and lightly touched his eye, "I'll say I'm pretty happy too. My eyes don't burn anymore. Whatever that potion did well… fuck! It's a damn miracle!" being able to blink was such a relief. "One thing is for sure I owe her a whole lot for what she did for me."

All Might froze as he heard the man, 'Ya… she did a whole lot for the both of us… for me.' He thought about everything that has happened today, 'Without her, I wouldn't be sitting here right now. I wouldn't even have my organs back! Little doe… my sweet little witch… my Mini-might.' If it was at all possible, his heart had such a strong feeling of euphoria, it was almost painful. 'You've done the impossible for me, Izuku. I swear I'll do everything in my power to make you mine. I won't stop until I have you in my arms, and once you're there, I'll never let you go. **Never**.' his bangs vibrated as One for All freely coursed through him. Oh, the feeling!

One for All happily pumped its way through his returned organs, causing his euphoria to increase. "I feel like I'm in my prime age again!" and he probably was.

As All Might sat there enjoying his full breaths of air and being able to flex, something popped up in his head, 'If I'm healed, then does that mean I'll go back to my original form?' By his original form, he means his muscled form. 'I hope so… I'd love to see my little doe beneath my original form. What I'd give to see her little body tucked into my massive chest. My tiny little doe.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! My fingers hurt... but it was so worth it! Sorry for the long wait everyone, I know some of you have just been dying for this chapter. At first, I thought of splitting it up into parts, but I felt like that would take too long. So Instead, you wonderous readers got a big fat chapter. YAY! Next chaper... oohhh!... so much good stuff planned out. Back to the drafting board! Also, if you see any errors again, sorry. Longer chapters tend to have more, and I try to get them but not always. As always, I will try to crush any errors that ruin your reading experience because I am Author-Might! No? Too corny? *Hides away in a hole*


	23. Chapter 23

I do not own My Hero Academia or Harry Potter.

* * *

**Chapter 23**

**(Kurogiri's Bar, Right after the USJ)**

Kurogiri felt numb as he stood over a bleeding Tomura. Their mission was a complete failure, but worst of all, Izuku now knows his secret.

The small monitor in the corner of his bar read 'sound only,' but he could feel All for One's eyes on him… What was he going to tell him? How was he going to tell him?

'Curse this wretched day!' He bit the corner of his mouth to not yell out in anger. Quickly glancing at the floor, he noticed the pool of blood leaking underneath Tomura. The boy was shaking and starting to become paler as he lost vast amounts of blood.

"D-damn i-it. Shot in both arms and knees… i-it's so cold. H-how was that brat able to do that?" Tomura looked up at the monitor his master was broadcasting from, "We failed. Those kids were so strong, and the Symbol of Peace wasn't weakened at all. You were wrong, Master! So wrong!"

It took only a matter of milliseconds before the man behind the screen responded, "No, I wasn't. We just weren't as prepared as we should have been."

Another voice behind the screen popped up, "I agree." It was Daruma Ujiko, the brains behind fabricating the Nomu. Both men were currently at a secret facility where there were tanks full on Nomu. "We Underestimated them. Thankfully we failed under the cheap League of Villains name and not our own. And what about the creature the Master and I created? Where is Nomu?"

All for One was curious as well, "Yes, Why is he not with you?"

Kurogiri frowned, "He was blown away."

"What!?" Ujiko spent months trying to perfect the Nomu.

"It was All Might's doing. Without coordinates, I couldn't use my warp to bring him with us!" Kurogiri's anger was beginning to escape, "We didn't have any time to search for him… And there was another factor that we didn't expect."

"This is a travesty, and after all, we did to make him as powerful as All Might."

All for One wasn't surprised at the Nomu's defeat, "Well, I suppose it can't be helped… unfortunately." The chances of the Nomu beating All Might was about a fifty-fifty chance in his mind.

"Power?" Tomura was still on the floor, bleeding, "There was a girl there who tried to protect All Might. She was just as fast as him, and she hit me in the face with a stick."

All for One rolled his eyes at hearing this, 'A stick? There are far more concerning things, Tomura.' "And?"

"If she hadn't gotten in our way. I might have killed the Symbol of Peace." He then remembered how he couldn't disintegrate her face, "And I couldn't even dissolve her stupid face when I touched it!"

Kurogiri's fist was shaking at the insult, "Shigaraki, Silence yourself!" The two men behind the screen were slightly surprised to hear this.

"Naturally, you're upset, but this was not a futile mission. We have learned many things. Gather the Villainous Elite and take all the time you need. I have other affairs that need attending." All for One tapped his fingers together, "And Kurogiri, warp Tomura to Ujiko's lab so he can fix his wounds."

Grudgingly, He opened a portal behind the boy, and he was out of sight.

Behind the screen, Ujiko let loose an irritated sigh. "I'll tend to his wounds, but as you know, I'm not the best at making it comfortable like other doctors." He was better at dissecting things then reassembling. He walked out of the control room and went down towards his lab.

All for One turned back to the monitor, "I'll leave you to your personal affairs Kurogiri." Just before he could turn off the monitor, Kurogiri had gotten in front of the screen.

"Wait, sir!"

"Yes? What is it?" His companion was acting strange.

"We have a slightly bigger problem then the Nome."

"I highly doubt that, but please continue."

He cleared his throat a bit and took a deep breath, "The girl was there."

"Girl? There are many girls in this world, you will have to be a bit more specific." All for One wasn't in the mood for guessing.

"Midoriya was at the USJ Master, and she recognized me."

There was nothing but silence on the other end of the monitor, but ultimately, he spoke up, "I… see… Tell me what happened?" He was overly calm about this.

"The intel we received was wrong. Young Midoriya is assigned to Class 1A, and she was there for everything." Kurogiri still regrets that he did not send her to his bar, "I warped her to a ship settled in the USJ, and some of our companions destroyed it, but she was able to escape."

All for One was tapping his fingers on the table, "And?"

"And… Your successor tried to disintegrate her face, but his quirk didn't work on her. I would have opened a gate, but I'd risk cutting her face open… I panicked." He needed to take responsibility for his failure, "I hadn't expected her to be present at the USJ."

"He touched her face?" He asked, calmly. An image of Izuku disintegrating was projecting inside his mind. It made his stomach churn, and his anger rise.

"His entire hand was on her face, sir… even the Nomu had gotten a hold of her, but she had punched it across the Central Plaza… This stick Tomura was talking about… she was shooting lighting out of it, and she has been teleporting." It sounded strange saying these things, 'I sound like an idiot.'

"I see… Thank you for informing me… I will… deal with this."

Kurogiri balled his fist, "Sir he~"

"Enough! I will deal with this affair, Kurogiri… I don't want to hear anything else."

All for One turned off the monitor and sat there quietly in his chair, he was still processing what the other man had said. As if something snapped, he violently swiped his arm across the desk, causing the keyboard and monitor to go flying into the wall. His hand was balled into a fist and shaking.

'She wasn't supposed the be there… I made sure that was the first thing I checked on that forsaken schedule.' No amount of words could describe the anger that was seeping out of the man. All he could do was stand there, shaking violently. He knew if he started destroying things, his adrenaline would skyrocket, and he would lose control of his quirk. He took in a deep breath, hoping to calm down, but it did nothing for him.

'He touched her face?' That was the hardest thing he tried to comprehend. The idea that his own successor would violently kill his little one was… was… he couldn't even find a word to describe his rage. He turned his head towards the hallway, Ujiko walked down, "I need to leave," He said aloud, "If I say here I will slaughter everything in this building." Including Darama Ujiko and the Nomu. That man's wretched creation almost killed Izuku.

He looked over towards the tanks and sneered, "How could I be so ignorant? It would have taken be minutes to tell these mindless creatures." He'd reprogram their mind later, but he had to check on Midoriya. He needed to make sure she wasn't hurt by the Nomu or Shigaraki… or any other villain that had tried to attack her.

As All for One walked towards the exit, he continued to shake his head, 'I shouldn't have planned this. I should have given up on this vengeance long ago… and now it has nearly cost me… everything.' There was only one other person All for One had even let his walls down around, and that was his brother. After his death, he'd closed himself off to the world, but then a little green-haired gem comes along and breaks down his wall without even trying, and it felt… perfect. Letting her pass his iron wall always left him feeling numb, safe even. He didn't have to be so serious, and he could genuinely smile, which hadn't happened in years.

Even his own quirk wanted to ensnare her in its wretched claws. The day he first met her and used his quirk on her was still etched into his mind, well... at least the calm sensation it shot through his body. Now that she was far older and he has gotten to know her, this feeling had evolved into something the likes of which he has never considered.

The only reason he wanted All Might dead was to get 'One for All,' as they called it, back. Not for strength… but for his brother, who was still echoing somewhere inside of it. That was why he gave it to him in the first place, away they could always be together after the world turned their back on them as kids.

Gripping the handle on the exit, All for One glared at the hallway, "I will deal with you later, Shigaraki."

* * *

**(UA)**

Izuku was tapping her foot impatiently as she stared at the clock, the meeting with the teachers was in five minutes, and she was a neurotic wreck, "You can do this, Ugh! Why am I stressing out? I've already told Toshi-kun, Aizawa, and Thirteen, so this should be a piece of cake." Earlier she used her potion to heal Thirteen, and his reaction was… well, let's just say he had just as many questions as Toshi.

There was a tapping on Izuku's side, looking down she noticed Nezu was standing there with a wide smile. "We are ready! Oh, this will be so fun, if only I could record their reactions, then I could watch it day after day."

She laughed a bit, "You should be nicer to your staff Nezu-kun. I know you like to play with them, but I'm afraid you might give them night terrors."

"I could but," A sadistic smile appeared, "Where would the fun be in that?"

"I guess it is time," An idea popped into her head, "Are any of the teachers afraid of sudden surprises?"

"Hmmm… The only ones I can think of are All Might and Present Mic, Why?"

A mischievous smile spread across Izuku's face, "Well, would you like to see them surprised?"

Nezu shook his head furiously and began clapping his hands like a child, "Oh please, can we? It has been far too long since I've tormented them."

"Didn't you say just last week that you scared them?"

"But that was last week?" He didn't understand her point.

Izuku rolled her eyes while smiling, "Come on," She put out a hand. Not needing an explanation, Nezu put his paw into her hand, and seconds later, the two of them were whirling through a black void with bright lights.

* * *

**(UA, Staff Room)**

Aizawa and All Might were sitting in their chairs still thinking about what happened earlier. The rest of the teachers were talking to each other.

All Might scratched the back of his head and leaned towards Aizawa; he wasn't used to talking with the other teachers yet, "Um… we… Do you believe what Midoriya said earlier about her powers?"

Aizawa was staring at the table, but he turned his eyes to the skinny man, "Do we have any proof to doubt her?" He scratched his scruffy face, "Though I will admit it is still a lot to take in… I have a hard time believing in magic." The last part, he whispered.

All Might nodded his head, he folded his hands together and held it against his mouth. It has barely been two hours since he talked to Izuku, and his injury had been fixed, he has had a lot to think about. Never in his life did he think something like… magic? Could exist. 'Is she really a witch?' He took in a deep breath and let loose a sigh, 'And here I almost forgot how great it was to breathe.'

"All Might? You seem different? Nervous even." Midnight pointed to the man from across the table, it caused him to jolt a bit. "Hmm… Is someone not letting on a secret about this meeting? Otherwise, you two boys wouldn't be whispering?" She licked her lips. If they were holding back any information about the meeting, they would be facing the swift end of her whip.

All eyes were now on All Might and Aizawa, "Um… uh? What?" All Might wasn't great at speaking under the watchful eyes of other heroes, it always psyched him out. 'You'd think years of dealing with these people I'd grow past being so timid.'

Midnight's sadistic guru game out, "Now boys," She got up from her seat hand had her whip in hand, "We aren't going to have any problems are we?" She stretched her whip out over her head, "I'd hate to see you both injured, but you see, I have a wager on this girl and what her powers could be. It would be a shame if you two were trying to get ahead of me… a pretty girl doesn't like being left out."

Present Mic was grinning in his chair, "Ya… pretty for a thirty-t~" A black whip wrapped around his neck and pulled him close.

Midnight had a deathly glare in her eye, "Choose your words carefully because we all know I'm the 18+ hero… I am 18." Mic could only shake his head.

"Y-ya! You got it."

Vlad, who was sitting to the left of Mic, rolled his eyes, "So, you two know? I'm not one to jump on this type of bandwagon, but when it comes to her," He pointed his thumb to Midnight, "and money, she isn't one to lie."

It was like Midnight had a nose for sniffing out gossip and secrets… and Izuku's secret was on her mind for over a week.

Aizawa was growing tired of the questions, "It's nobody's business if we know or not. You'll find out in a few minutes, so shut it." Midnight's sixth-sense of smelling gossip and secrets was always a pain in the ass. He's despised it even when he went to school here.

All Might just avoided eye contact and looked at the clock, 'Hmmm… shouldn't they be here by now?'

There was a deafening whipping sound behind All Might and Aizawa. Everyone had watched Nezu and Izuku appear out of nowhere. The principal looked a little sick, "I believe I now understand why you said most witches and wizards choose not to apparate… Portkeys and floo powder are far easier."

Izuku looked a bit embarrassed, "Sorry, I forgot this is your first time apparating. At least you've had experience with traveling with portkeys. In fact, without that, I'm sure you'd be throwing up right now." Looking forward, she realized everyone was staring at her. "Ummm… why are you choking him?" She pointed towards Midnight, who was strangling Mic with her whip. The hero was so busy looking at Izuku she didn't realize Mic was turning purple.

She finally realized what the young girl was talking about, "Oh, sorry Mic." The voice hero started gasping for air.

"W-wH~ haa~ Can't b~bre~ath~"

Izuku wasn't sure what was happening, and she turned to Nezu, "Okay? Should we get started?"

"I don't see why not." He then walked toward the front of the room with Izuku. Everyone was still watching her, and it was making her nervous. From the corner of her eyes, she could see Toshi staring at her, but he held a blank expression. Once they reached the front, they turned to everyone, "Now I know most of you have been very patient. For those of you who don't know, this is Miss Midoriya."

She gave an awkward wave, "Hi."

"Miss Midoriya, here is UA's very first witch, isn't that wonderful everyone!?" The room was silent as the teachers looked at each other, trying to make sure they heard right.

Snipe was the first one to ask, "I'm sorry, but the little lady is a what?"

Izuku decided to speak up, even though she could feel everyone's eyes on her, "I'm a witch. You know wands, brooms, using magic. If you don't believe me, just ask them." She then pointed to All Might, Thirteen, and Aizawa.

The three teachers awkwardly did their own thing, All Might scratched the back of his head, Aizawa just frowned, and Thirteen tapped his fingers on the table.

Ectoplasm had doubt about this calm, "Okay, if you are a witch. Then do you have proof?"

"Yes, actually. Three things." She pulled her backpack off and reached into her bag, there was a shuffling sound. "Here we go." The blue vial from earlier appeared in her hands.

All Might, Aizawa, and Thirteen gaged as they remembered the taste. While grateful for what it had done for their injuries, it still haunted their taste buds.

Walking over towards Ectoplasm, she held out the vial, "I need you to take your stilts off." She was smiling all the while.

"Hmm? Why?" Ectoplasm was in his hero costume, so all she saw was his 'eye' rise up a bit.

"You'll see, I promise." She nodded her head towards his stilts.

Reaching down, he took off his stilts, everyone was watching the two.

"Okay, Drink this and as I told them," She pointed toward the three pro-heroes from before, "Don't spit it out, this is my last batch, and it's not easy to make."

Ectoplasm still had doubt, "What does this have to do with your claim about being a witch?"

Aizawa was growing tired of the man's denial, "Just shut up and drink it."

Reaching out, the hero grabbed the vial and studied it for a few seconds. Opening his mouth, he poured the liquid down his throat and nearly threw up from the taste.

"Don't spit it out," Izuku said while pointing her finger at him.

Finishing the potion, Ectoplasm felt a seeing pain in his legs, "Ah! My legs feel like they're on fire." He reached down and pulled his pant leg up to expose his nub. A few of the teachers who were on his side of the table leaned back and looked at his nub.

Vlad was the first to notice, "What's happening to his skin?"

By now, everyone was leaning over to look at his leg. His skin was moving, and it was expanding outward, the pain was unbearable. After a minute passed, and Ectoplasm did his best to hold in his screams, he looked back down and noticed… his foot. "T-that's my foot."

The teachers simply stared in shock at the appendage. He lifted his other pant leg and saw the other matching foot. Timidly, he reached out and touched it, "I-I can feel it?!"

Izuku, who was putting the empty vial back in her back, looked back at him. "Mhm, This is a potion I invented a few years ago that fixes most bodily injuries. Consider yourself lucky, most witches and wizards would literally kill to get my potion. Besides, I used this to fix their injuries."

Everyone looked back at All Might, Aizawa, and Thirteen. All Might stood up and grabbed his white shirt, he lifted it out of his pants and presented his naked side to the room. His disgusting wound was gone, all that was left was the muscles that littered his skinny form. Izuku looked away with a blush, 'Don't look at his chest. Don't look at his chest.' While most considered his skinny form, unattractive Izuku was one of the few people who didn't mine. To her, he was a very handsome man, muscle form, or not.

She walked back to the front of the room and stood next to Nezu, Izuku placed her bag on the ground, "If some of you are still having doubt, follow me." Opening the cover, she began climbing down into her backpack as everyone stared at the bag with wide eyes. Even Aizawa was shocked at seeing this.

Midnight had a glimmer in her eye, that was impressive.

Nezu noticed none of his staff had moved, "Well? Are you all going to be rude and just stand there?" Slowly, everyone got up from there seats and walked over towards the bag.

Cementoss leaned down to look into the bag and noticed Izuku waving up at him. "You can just step in, don't worry, the bag is magic, so you will be able to fit." Everyone heard what she said. Standing up, he took his first step into the back and started heading down the ladder.

He looked at the rest of the faculty as he was waist deep into the bag, "I feel ridiculous." Eventually, he got down to the bottom, and his jaw dropped once he saw the vast space.

One-by-one, the teachers went into the bag. Midnight was ecstatic when it was her turn, "Oh, this is amazing! Why can't I have a purse like this?" Once she reached the base of the ladder, she had the same look like the rest of the staff that was already down there.

The only ones left up top were All Might and Aizawa.

"Well, I guess we better not keep everyone waiting." Aizawa put a foot in a went down the ladder. Mic was next to the ladder when Aizawa reached the bottom.

"Dude… this… I…" His mind couldn't function as he stared at the massive den, which put their teacher's lounge to shame, and the elegant fireplace. "Why can't we get a lounge like this!?"

Cementoss was already sitting on one of the couches taking in the grandeur of Izuku's bag. "Now, this is quite a cozy place." He could definitely agree with Mic on this, they needed a teacher's lounge like this.

As the teachers explored the massive bag, Izuku realized someone was missing, 'Hmm? Where is Toshi-kun?' Climbing back up the ladder, she spooked Toshinori, who was looking at the bag timidly, "Come on, Toshi! You're missing all the magic!" She giggled when she saw the timid look on his face.

"Y-ya… I… Um, sorry. I'll be right there." He rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment, everyone else was waiting on him. Once All Might got to the bottom, he found his throat lock up as he was astonished at the magnificent architecture inside the tiny bag. The den made there lounge and office look like an outhouse, the library behind them was littered with hundreds, if not thousands, of books. He could see Aizawa on the second level with Mic, both of them were trying to find the end of the bookcases as they passed each stack.

Midnight, Vlad, and Ectoplasm had walked through an Archway and were in Izuku's potions lab. There were hundreds of ingredients on the walls and even more books.

Ectoplasm was still getting accustomed to his feet being back, "I-I I'm dreaming, right?" His feet were felt like jello, and Vlad was kind enough to help him stand up.

Vlad lifted up a jar in his left hand and read the label, "Dragon blood? Wait as in a dragon, dragon?"

Midnight looked like a child who went to Disneyland for the first time, "Ahhh! This is amazing. Oh, I can't believe this is happening!" She turned to the two men, "Do you think she has a potion to make me even more beautiful?!" The two men rolled their eyes at the women, of course, the first thing she thinks about is becoming more beautiful. "Oh, I'll show that Mount-fat mouth who is really young now!"

Lunch-Rush, Snipe, and Power Loader were at the other end of the bag, looking at the greenhouse Izuku recently built.

Snipe studied the plants and noticed one had a sign saying 'Do not touch' in bold letters. The plant itself was moving and had very sharp vines, "Now I gotta say this all is very impressive." Izuku had walked over towards the three pros with All Might blindly following her.

"I see you all are admiring my greenhouse. With how much time I spend brewing potions, I find it better to grow some of my own ingredients." She looked at the four men around her, "Can I get any of you something to drink?"

Snipe rubbed his throat, he was a bit parched, "Sure you little ol witch, what have you got?"

"Hmm… For you? Oh, I know just the drink you'd enjoy." Pulling out her wand, she flicked it, and a shot glass came over, it did a turn in the air and filled up with a dark red liquid. "Seeing how you are into the whole western persona, I'd thought you'd like some fire whiskey."

Snipe took the drink that was floating in front of him, "Fire Whiskey, you say?" He was definitely a whiskey fan, moving his mask, he took a swig of the drink, and it burned his throat. He coughed a bit, but was left with a soothing feeling in his throat, "Now this is fine whiskey… Got any more?" He shouldn't be drinking in front of a student, but that was ample whiskey.

"Sure." She gave her wand another flick and the glass filled back up, "It will fill up however much you want. Oh, and you will be happy to know, fire whiskey doesn't leave you with hangovers. But you can still get extremely drunk, so be careful." The cowboy hero bent his hat down, thanking her.

"Aren't you a little young to have whiskey?" He took another swig, 'Ugh! I've got to get myself a bottle of this stuff.'

"Oh, I don't drink it. I hold onto some for any guests I might have… Like all of you, for example."

Lunch-Rush was fascinated by Izuku's ability to summon a drink, "You can summon drinks?"

She shook her head, "No, I have barrels in the back full of all types of drinks for guests." She pointed over towards a door, "Food has to be pre-cooked before it is summoned, so it isn't what you think it is. I'm not just pulling it out of nothingness."

As Izuku talked to Lunch-Rush about magic and food, Toshinori decided to explore like everyone else and went over towards Aizawa and Mic, who were standing in front of a metal gate. The gate was leading to a smaller section of Izuku's library, but it was locked up, in fact, there wasn't even a handle, it was just a metal gate. Above them read a sign, 'Restricted Section.'

Aizawa frowned as he looked into the locked area, it was very dark compared to the rest of the library, "Why does she have a restricted section?"

Mic reached out and grabbed the bar but found his hand heat up and quickly let go, "Ah! That's so hot!" The metal bar was glowing red before it promptly went back to its dormant state. Thankfully Mic's glove saved his skin from burning.

The other two men were staring at Mic with wide eyes. All Might leaned forward and peeked into the dark library, making sure not to touch the metal. "I can't really see anything, just books."

His mind was still boggled by all of this. He knew his little doe was a book worm, but this was unfathomable. His cheeks turn slightly pink as he thought about her being snuggled in his lap with a book. 'B-bad Toshi… not now.'

Aizawa noticed a newspaper lying on a small table next to the stairs. Picking up the paper, he saw the pictures were moving, and Izuku was on the front cover, "All Might, Mic, come here." Both men walked over and looked at the article. Izuku was standing there, smiling at the camera, while behind her was a man dressed in a black suit. He seemed very annoyed. As for Izuku, she looked like she was about… six?

Aizawa began reading the article, "Izuku Midoriya, daughter of Inko Midoriya, has revolutionized the field of magical healers and alchemists with her newly founded potion said to heal all physical injuries. Having been the youngest potioneer in history, her talents far exceed what many modern potion experts hope to accomplish in ten lifetimes." He skipped to another part of the article, "At the age of six, and being only a second-year student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Izuku Midoriya has reached fully confirmed status in the Wizenmogs Council of Potioneers."

"What are you guys reading?" The three men jumped at the voice, even poor Toshinori had his hand over his heart, what is with all the surprises?

Izuku was standing there with a smile and her hands behind her back. "Um…" Aizawa lifted the newspaper.

"Oh, I didn't realize I left that out." She reached out and grabbed the paper. "Good times." She giggled when she looked at the annoyed look on Professor Snape's face, "I had to beg Professor Snape to come with me for this interview." She turned the article back around and pointed at his face, "Never get on his bad side."

Present Mic leaned in close and looked at the man's face, "So uh? Who is he? Boyfriend?" The last part was clearly a joke on Mic's part, she was only six at the time. Aizawa slapped Mic on the back of the head, causing his glasses to fall off. All Might frowned silently.

Izuku became a little timid at hearing the word boyfriend, "Uh… no… this is my old potions professor from Hogwarts, Professor Snape. He taught me everything I know about potions." She smiled at Mister Aizawa, "He's the one who makes you look like a grumpy kitty Mister Aizawa!"

Aizawa's eyes widened at hearing this, 'so he is the teacher that makes her scared? No wonder.' The man looked more annoyed than he did when dealing with the press.

"Come on slowpokes we're continuing this meeting in the den." She grabbed Toshi and Aizawa by the hand and lead them back to the den, Mic was following behind trying to get his glasses fixed.

After getting everyone into the den, they all waited to hear what Izuku had to say. "I hope this is enough proof for all of you."

The teachers nodded their heads. Finally, Aizawa decided to ask the question that was bugging him, "Okay, if witches and wizards exist, why didn't you just tell us when you first enrolled?"

"Because it is illegal, and I didn't have permission yet." She responded while crossing her fingers.

Cementoss lean forward a bit, "Illegal? How can telling us be illegal? Is there a witch coven you are part of?"

Izuku looked confused and furrows her brows, "Witch coven? Muggles sure are weird… No, it is illegal to tell your kind about magic because of the International Statute of Secrecy. Here I have a copy for all of you." Pulling her wand out, she pointed towards the library, "_Accio_," Several copies of the INS (International Statute of Secrecy) came floating out. Eventually, everyone had a copy in their hands. "The INS is a universal law across the entire magical community; basically, we have to keep magic hidden from your kind at all times. No spell casting, no telling people you are a witch or wizard unless approved, and so on."

Midnight flipped through the book, "I'm sorry, but if magic exists, then why are you hiding from the world?" This was a lot for her to take in, but from what she has seen so far, she loves magic.

"I'll have to give you a quick wizard history lesson for that." After getting a silent approval to continue, Izuku cleared her throat, "In the seventeenth-century your kind, which we call Muggles, it just means you can't use magic, were hunting ours because you believed magic was evil. The hunts became so bad it forced wizards to hide amongst your inorder to survive. Eventually, a council of wizards, now known as the International Congress of Wizards, degreed that witches and wizards would go into hiding permanently to preserve our race."

The teachers looked a bit guilty about this even though they had no control over it. All Might decided to pipe in, he had a lot of questions for his little Midoriya. "They just decided? There has to be more to it than that." Anyone suffering under the Symbol of Peace's dictionary was a strict no. It was his duty to protect everyone.

"They didn't agree at first, but after the Salem Witch Trials in America, it passed by one vote."

All Might remembered the American History class he took while studying abroad, "Wait. So those were actual witches who were burned and had their heads crushed?"

Izuku glanced at the ground before looking back and nodding her head, "Most of them were. While your kind just considers it an accident and humans being ignorant for believing in magic, to wizard-kind it is considered a tragedy."

Vlad flipped through the book, "Why can't you just reveal yourselves. We have quirks? That is a power."

"It's not that simple. Witches and Wizards went into hiding because Muggles were hunting us. We were facing total extinction, and that isn't something that can be easily forgiven. As for the arrival of quirk, that forced us further apart. Some thought if we expose ourselves during the rise of quirks, it could work, but that idea was shot down. Unfortunately, many wizards will stop at nothing to keep our existence a secret."

Aizawa had a question, "How is it you keep your existence a secret? Clearly, your bag is one way, but I'm sure someone has to make a mistake."

"We have a commonly known charm known at the forgetfulness charm. As its name clearly says, you forget." She turned to Toshinori, "That's why Kirishima doesn't remember seeing you earlier. I wiped his memories as well as Asui and Mineta's."

"You just… wiped their memories?"

"I didn't want to but again… it's the law." Aizawa could tell they the sad tone in her voice; there were no exceptions. "If I'm caught exposing magic to anyone well, there are two punishments. One is imprisonment in Azkaban."

"Azkaban," Mic said, "Never heard of it."

"Flip to page 213," Everyone flipped to the designated page and saw the picture of the prison. "Azkaban is a wizard prison that has been around for hundreds of years. If you think Tartarus is bad, Azkaban makes it look like a playground. It is hidden somewhere in the Atlantic ocean concealed by powerful enchantments, so no satellite or muggle ship can accidentally stumble upon it. Not even common wizards know where it is hidden. If you were to come near it, you would just pass right through. You have to know exactly where it is to pass the enchantment."

Toshinori flipped through the chapter and read about Azkaban. 'I don't think even All for One could escape from here if what she is saying is true.' Looking over at Izuku, he found his stomach sink, 'I'm the Symbol of Peace… it is my duty to make sure no one feels afraid or scared… but there is an entire sub-section of humans who are cowering in fear.' He gripped the book, 'You are facing imprisonment for telling people what you really are? How is this justice!?' His temper was starting to flare, injustice like this was unforgivable, how many innocent people have been imprisoned for exposing their existence? "What is the other punishment?" Toshinori had gritted his question out. Looking around him, he could tell the other heroes were irritated at this form of oppression. Even Vlad glaring at the book.

"The other punishment is death." The room was silent, but eventually, all the pro-heroes were yelling out.

"Death!? That is ridiculous!" Aizawa found the idea sickening.

Midnight had her hand on her hip, "How can your kind just blindly kill there own for telling us? Who cares if we know? That doesn't mean someone deserves to die!"

This was not the reaction Izuku was expecting, but then again, she was surrounded by pro-heroes who fought for justice. She glanced at Toshi and was surprised to see the angry look on his face. 'I-I I've never seen Toshi-kun this angry before.' She waited for everyone to calm down, "I'm sorry to tell you that, but that's just how the wizarding world is. At least the way we administer it is painless."

"Administer it? You mean death?" Toshi asked.

She shouldn't tell them how death sentences are carried out, but they wouldn't stop until they had an answer. "You're suspended over a silver potion while your happiest memories are projected beneath you. The potion is agitated once your wand is thrown in and destroy and well… it basically seals itself around you in a bubble before falling down and dissolves you quicker than any acid you muggles could possibly have."

Everyone was frowning when they heard this, even Nezu. The very idea that a single person was killed for exposing themselves was infuriating. What if it was their kind? What if people with quirks were forced to hide away and risked execution if exposed? These were all questions that passed through their minds, All Might included.

For the next hour, Izuku went on to explain magic and how her society function, as well as the meeting with the Wizengamot. "I hope none of you have plans Saturday because the Wizengamot has demanded all of you come to the Ministry of Magic."

"Wizengamot?" Cementoss asked.

"It's the British Ministry of Magic's highest level of authority." She could tell they were about to ask the same question, "We are going to the British Ministry of Magic because I've requested they be involved in your knowledge of magic rather than the Japanese Ministry. Let me put it this way, You may be pro-heroes here in Japan, where everyone loves you, but for wizards here… you're looked down on like dirt." Everyone's eyes widened, "Sorry, but wizards in Japan are old fashioned in their views about muggles, they think your kind is stupid, arrogant, and should be stripped of your powers." She glanced at All Might and caught his eye, "You too. In fact, this is why I choose to go to Hogwarts school instead of Mahoutokoro located here in Japan."

"School? As in a school for wizards?" Midnight asked. This was getting interesting again.

"Mahoutokoro School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, located atop Minami Iwo Jima. Very old school, very old views on Muggles." She then lifted a finger, "Hogwarts, however, is the UA of the wizarding world. It was founded over 1,300 years ago by the four greatest sorcerers of the age, Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin." She smiled at her teachers, "Oh, I hope I can take all of you there one day! You would love it! The castle is massive, and the black lake is full of magical creatures. So is the dark forest, but it's a bit unsafe."

Present Mic was shaking his head, "Castle? Wait, your school was built 1,300 years ago!?" UA was a child compared to Hogwarts then.

"Yep! It's a massive castle that is completely supported by magic. Just like Azkaban, you can't stumble upon it because it is unplottable, and it is one of the greatest magical landmarks in the world. It settled right next to Hogsmeade, a full wizarding village." Izuku could feel a million more questions coming along, "Look as much as I'd love to play 5 million questions I'm afraid It's time we wrapped this up. Besides, you all have work tomorrow, and I have school."

Nezu piped up, "Actually, school is canceled tomorrow. We need to have the detectives look over the USJ and search the entire school."

Snipe decided to be brave, he wobbled a little from drinking too much fire whiskey, "Okay, but one final question little lady. Why come to UA?"

All the teachers were looking back at her, that was a good question. "Because… hmm… well, I wanted to be a pro-hero like all of you when I was a little girl, but that was shot down when I found out I was quirkless. When I learned I was a witch, I had a different goal in mind, but it still involves being a pro-hero like all of you." Everyone was still waiting for her reason, even All Might was on edge for an answer. "But, I think that is a conversation for another time."

Midnight smiled sadistically, 'Is this a secret I'm sensing? Some form of gossip from UA's first witch… Oh, this girl and I will have such a great time.'

Eventually, all the teachers started climbing up the ladder to leave her bag. Ectoplasm stopped next to her gave her a slight bow, "I would like to apologize for doubting you earlier and for… giving me my feet back." Unexpectedly, he gave her a quick hug to show her how grateful he was. Toshinori was standing off to the side, glaring at the ground when he saw this.

Once everyone had left her bag, Izuku did a quick check and noticed All Might off to the side. "Oh, Toshi-kun? You're still here?"

He walked up to her and scratched the back of his head, "Um… I… How do I ask this…" He was nervous, "I just wanted to know… if you hadn't found out about… this," He pointed to where his wound used to be, "Would you have told me? N-not that I'd be against it… seeing how you kind treats those who expose it… but… would you have?"

Izuku simply smiled at his nervous self, seeing him ask questions was always so funny… it kind reminds her of herself when she gets nervous. "I actually was going to tell you at Dagoba Beach, but we were interrupted by those two muggles, remember? And then you um..." she blushed as she remembers him carrying her across the beach.

Toshinori laughed a little, and his cheeks were turning pink, "Y-ya, I remember that… So… you were really going to tell me."

"Well, you are my friend. Why wouldn't I tell you." 'Wait, does Toshi-kun see me as a friend?' She waited for a response.

Toshinori was surprised when she said the word 'friend,' 'So… young Midoriya actually sees me as a friend?' His insides felt bubbly, the tip of his nose was turning red as he became more embarrassed, "I-I'm still finding all of this surprising… but… thank you for letting me know. And… thank you for healing me." Doing what Ectoplasm did, he pulled into a warm hug, though he was a bit timid at first. Her head was below his jaw, and he was looking up at the ceiling, his blush reaching newfound levels.

Izuku's face what beet red, and she felt like someone cracked the thermos up to a hundred degrees. It was strange being hugged by Toshi, but at the same time, it felt really nice and… safe. She slowly wrapped her arms around his waist and lightly squeezed, this was the first time they have every actually hugged each other.

Toshinori tightened his hug a bit more. It had been so long since he has received a hug like this. He had fans who hung on him, but this was completely different. It was a simple hug between two friends… a mighty buck and a little doe. As the two silently hugged each other, they didn't notice or feel the blue sparks coming off Toshi's arms, and they were hitting Izuku. In fact, it just made them blindly hold each other tighter. Toshi wasn't great at portraying his emotions, but he was so grateful for meeting the girl in his arms, "I-I know I've said this before but… thank you… thank you for fixing my wound," He held her even tighter, "I'm not the best at… this…. But, Y-you've done far more for me then you realize and… I-i'm… I'm glad I met you." His face was extremely red, and his body was shaking. He may be healed, but he was still skinny.

Silently she snuggled her head into his chest. Hearing this complement from Toshi-kun meant a lot to her, Symbol of Peace or not. "I'm glad I met you too." She was just as embarrassed as him. "And I'm glad I can finally tell you about magic… I never wanted to keep that a secret from you… especially since I know about yours. But, as you can see… I don't well… I don't get a lot of choices."

Words couldn't describe the pity he felt for her. To be silenced by a wizard government and force to wipe someone's memories just because they can't know what you are. And here he thought his life was difficult, he couldn't even imagine the pain she felt when wiping someone's mind. To live your life in secret and be forced to accept it. It sounded horrible! How could he call himself the Symbol of Peace when there were people clearly not at peace… especially his little doe. He may not be a wizard, and some of her kind may hate him, but to him, they still deserved the peace he has long envisioned.

Ultimately, the two stopped hugging, and they both laughed nervously when they realized how long they were hugging each other. They were both so focused on covering their blushing faces; they didn't know the other was blushing. After they both got out of the bag, they saw how only Aizawa and Nezu were still in the room.

"Well, you two took your time." Her teacher said.

"Oh, Please. I hope we weren't interrupting anything. Come now, Aizawa, I think it's time we left." Nezu violently pushed Aizawa out of the room.

'When did the principal get so strong?' he thought as his legs were pushed with an ungodly force.

Izuku put on her backpack and smiled up at Toshi-kun, "That was weird… Um… I guess I'll see you tomorrow… Goodnight Toshi-kun!" She then walked towards the door and began her track home.

Toshinori stood there quietly and placed a hand on his left side, 'Please don't let this be a dream.'

Izuku passed Aizawa and Nezu, but the small mouse looked irritated when he saw Izuku leave. "See what you have done!" He jumped on his back and grabbed his scarf. He then started to choke him with it, "AHHHH!"

Aizawa was confused, 'W-what did I do?! C-can't breathe!'

Izuku knew Nezu wasn't going to kill him, but she wasn't about to get herself involved in the entire argument. "Nezu, please don't kill him. You already cause them enough trauma as it is, and I'd like to know my homeroom teacher wasn't found dead in a dumpster behind the school."

Grudgingly, Nezu stopped his assault on the man, but he would have a long word with him once Izuku left. "Of course, Miss Midoriya! I wouldn't dream of it! Goodnight."

Once Izuku got outside, she was surprised to find three of her classmates waiting. "I-ida? Uraraka?" and, most surprisingly, "T-tokoyami!?" Why were they here?

"Deuk! You're here!" Uraraka ran up and give the girl a hug. "We were so worried! The detective said you were injured earlier."

"Um… I… Why are you guys here? Not that I'm not grateful."

Iida made a robot motion with his hand, "As class representative, it is my duty to make sure all my fellow classmates are safe and escorted to their respective stations if injured." Translation, I was worried about you.

Tokoyami was a bit embarrassed, "Actually, it was dark shadow who wanted to make sure you were okay." His companion had begged him to check on the girl. Why? He didn't know, but Dark Shadow didn't ask for much/

Izuku tried to remember the name, "Dark Shadow? Oh, your cute little bird!" The shadow was so cute, it reminded her of a puppy.

Tokoyami's eye's widened at her words, 'C-cute!? Sh-she thinks you're cute?' Dark Shadow appeared out of his back, "Well, who wouldn't?" He gave a thumbs up.

Izuku bent forward and had her hands on her knees, "Did you wanna check on me?" Timidly, Dark Shadow inched forward and tapped in 'fingers' together, clearly embarrassed, he nodded his head. "Aww! You're such a sweet little guy." She reached her hand out and began petting what was supposed to be his beak. Both Dark Shadow and Tokoyami froze and the foreign presence they felt. While Dark Shadow did appreciate having his beak petted, both of them couldn't ignore the powerful force coming from her. It felt… dark… no… insidiously dark, like a powerful disease that could break loose.

After Izuku stopped petting him, Dark Shadow when back inside of his master to hide. Whatever he felt inside of Izuku felt foreign, but at the same time, a part of her. Either way, the feathers on his head rose, and his body felt tense. It was night time, and Dark Shadow was extremely powerful, but whatever he felt made him feel like an insignificant bug.

"Tokoyami? Are you okay?" Izuku asked while raising a brow.

"Uh… Yes. Sorry, I was… lost in thought." Dark Shadow shook inside of him, "Dark Shadow would like me to let you know. Um… He wanted to say thank you for… petting him." She was the first person to ever show a friendly interest in the bird.

She smiled at him, "It's no problem! If he ever wants a hug feel free to ask. He is just so adorable!"

Tokoyami felt so confused as he stared at her. 'No… There is no possible way that… force was coming from her. It was dark, but this girl is as sweet as can be… I must admit, I don't see what Bakugo has against this girl.' Anyone who called Dark Shadow a puppy and offered him free hugs was the farthest thing from bad.

* * *

**(Timeskip, Izuku Home)**

Izuku groaned as she got to the base of her apartment complex. This day had been long, and all she wanted to do was sleep. But she had one more thing to take care of. Pulling out her phone, she scrolled over to Kurogiri's number and stared at it for a good minute. Slowly, she opened the text box and typed in her message and quickly hit send. 'I'll talk to him later…' She didn't want to think about Kurogiri, but she couldn't avoid it.

Walking up the stairs, she noticed someone standing outside next to her door, 'Who could that be? It's almost 8 p.m.' Getting close the door she recognized Sensei, but he looked worn down. Actually, he looked worse than worn down. He was pale, his hair was slightly messing, and his foot was tapping at an unfathomable speed. 'Doesn't that hurt his foot?"

Shuffling a bit, she caught his attention, he came rushing over and began checking over her, "Little one, I heard about the unfortunate attack at the USJ today, are you alright?" He had been waiting at her door for hours and had nearly lost his mind when he noticed how late it was. His formal self seemed to be gone; it was strange seeing him so worried.

"I'm fine. I promise… I'm surprised you came all this way to check on me." She looked at how worn down he was, "How long have you been waiting here?"

'How could I not!? My ignorant successor nearly killed you and somehow, thankfully, were able to survive… not even my own powers can ignore Tomura's quirk.' The boy had once destroyed his favorite dress shirt. "I've been at your door for almost four hours."

"Four hours!" Had she know she would have gotten here sooner. She grabbed his hand and pulled him inside, his hand was practically glued to hers. He refused to let go.

"You know better than to let yourself get torn down like this Sensei! When did you last eat?"

Izuku saw him crack a smile, and he started chuckling, "You were attacked today, and all you care about is my own well being." He placed a hand on her head, "You really are a sweet little witch." This was weird. Sensei was acting like… well… not like Sensei. He wasn't holding himself together or speaking in a semi-monotone voice. He was smiling for more than ten seconds, and he looked well… happy? Relieved? Both?

"Sensei, are you okay? You're acting very strange?"

"Trust me, little one, seeing you safe and sound has taken a great deal of stress off my shoulders." He was worried she had been injured during her fight. He looked over her face again and was relieved to find no marks or scars from Shigaraki's quirk. "Forgive me, it was not my intention to make you worried about me." Though, it felt so pleasant having someone care about him.

While Izuku wanted to go bed, she wasn't going to let this well-dressed airhead leave without some food. An hour passed and Izuku could feel herself winding down, she barely had the energy to keep her eyes open. Leaning back on her couch, she closed her eyes, but instead of taking a quick nap, she went straight to sleep.

All for One, who was sitting to the left of her, noticed her fall asleep and couldn't stop the smile from appearing on his face, 'Sweet little one," His patted the top of her head, 'Words cannot begin to describe how sorry I am for putting you through today's events.' Him apologizing about something was very, very rare. Looking over her face, his inner walls broke down, 'This feels far too comforting little one… thank you.' She wasn't even awake, yet she still made him feel relieved.

Leaning forward, he took in her complexion. His greedy side was begging him to touch her. Slowly, his left hand slightly cupped her right cheek, she really must have been exhausted. The feeling of her skin on his hand sent shivers through his quirk, 'Oh, that indescribable rush. My sweet little witch… so innocent… brave… mine.' His red eye were glowing and sparks were escaping him.

Carefully, he pulled her into his chest, given how tired she was, it was safe to say she wasn't going to wake up for the rest of the night… how wonderful for him. He reclined back on the couch and held Izuku firmly in his chest, having her there felt so lovely. Closing his own eye, he fell asleep with his little one wrapped securely in his arms. For the rest of the night, black sparks of electricity kept hitting Izuku, but it only made her feel warm and ticklish.

Elsewhere a blond hero was trying to sleep, but his body felt tense and sick. Even though he had his organs back and he wasn't left with an acidic pain, something felt… wrong. After everything that happened today, it was all starting to sink in. The little green doe he'd trained for months was a witch…. A witch!? It was as if he'd stepped into a parallel universe. 'I wonder what Nana would think if she found out about magic.' He leaned over and looked at the picture on his nightstand. It was of him and his master smiling while standing in front of a bridge. It took a while, but eventually, Toshinori fell asleep. He was still left with an unsettled feeling… One for All was agitated about something.

* * *

**(Next Morning)**

Izuku cracked her eyes opened and started to take in her surroundings. The first thing she noticed was the coffee table, but something felt different… she couldn't feel her couch. Turning her head, her eyes opened like a deer caught in the headlights of a car. She was sleeping on Sensei's chest!

'I-I fe-fell asleep on Sensei!?' Did she fall on him last night, and he was generous enough to not move so she could sleep? Did he pull her? Hmm… no, probably the first one. Izuku tried to get up but found her body locked against his massive chest. 'I-I can't move?' Looking down, she saw his arms wrapped securely around her. Trying to move again, it caused him to groan and tighten his grip. For the next few minutes, Izuku just layed against his chest and listened to his heartbeat, 'It sounds so soothing?' Pressing her ear closer to his chest, she listened to the deep and steady beats of his heart.

If you were to see her face, you'd recognize her infamous blush.

All for One started to wake up, and he felt a light pressure on his chest, 'Strange… this doesn't feel like my bed.' Slowly his memories from the night before started to come back. Looking down, he noticed Izuku was awake and had her head pressed into his chest, "Hmm… Are you enjoying yourself, little one?" He smiled when he saw her face shoot towards his. He couldn't help but chuckle at her embarrassment. "Please, don't let me interrupt you. I'd hate to get in the way of you enjoying your morning." He's not sure where this teasing came from, but it just felt natural. One thing is certain, having Izuku sleep on his chest felt indescribable… even villains need to cuddle sometimes, and he was long overdue… over 200 years.

"Um… I~I well~ i've… it's not what you think!" Her face was cherry red. Involuntarily she tried to hide her face by putting it deeper into his chest.

"I'm no one to judge your morning routine… Your face is red, little one, are you embarrassed about something?" For the next minute, he teased her and fancied seeing the delicious blush that was imprinted on her face. 'To think only a few words could make such a powerful little witch blush… I query what other ways I can make her blush.' Seeing her like this was beyond addicting.

Eventually, he let her go, and she went to her bedroom to change… it was hard for him to think that his little one was in the next room bare as can be. 'To think only a simple wooden door is keeping me from my little one… so tempting… so very tempting.' His iron wall was utterly destroyed by this girl, and he didn't attempt to hold back his lustful thoughts.

Once Izuku came out, she was wearing a dark green outfit he hadn't seen before. It clung tightly to her body, showing her remarkable curvature. His throat had gone dry as he stared at her attire. "I-Gmh~ I don't believe I've seen you wear this outfit before little one." Why hadn't she worn it sooner?

"I usually don't wear my wizard clothing… um…" she scratched the back of her head, "Since I spend so much time around Muggles, I just wear normal clothes." It was weird having Sensei look over her outfit, at the same time, it made her stomach knot-up. "I-if you want, you can use my shower… your~well... your hair." She pointed to his head, his hair was all ruffled up from the couch. Seeing his hair untamed and his suite a bit out of place, she couldn't deny how attractive the man looked, 'Don't look at his hair, don't look! Don't look!' She'd have to be blind if she didn't find this man attractive. He had a strong jawline, a deep soothing voice that made her knees weak and a caring personality when it came to her… Honestly, he shared a lot of similarities with Toshinori.

'I swear, they are like two sides of the same coin in terms of personality and appearance.'

All for One walked up to her and leaned down, his face was remarkably close to her. "Thank you, little one, I must say… I've relished this… _sleepover _with you." He cracked a smile and then took off towards the bathroom.

Izuku stood there in shock at Sensei's change in character, "W-what was th-that?" She whispered aloud, 'I've never seen him so 'loose' with his emotions before. I-is… Is he hitting on me?' It sounded bizarre but with how he was acting… from an outside perspective, it would seem that way. There was a slight glimmer of hope went off deep inside of her as she thought about it, 'D-does he… Is he actually 'flirting' with me?' With Sensei, this change in character is what she could imagine as his form of 'flirting' with a girl. He's not your average guy. Her hands went to her steamy face, and she violently shook her head, 'N-no I'm imagining things! He doesn't see me like that… Even though I do with him.' Holding her breath, she could hear the shower running from down the hall, and naught thoughts flooded her mind, 'Don't think about him naked in your shower! Don't... oh, my face feels like it's on fire!' The was also a fire beginning to emerge in a more… private area.

She pulled on the collar of her dress, 'Why does he have to be so handsome?' Just seeing him smile turned her into a stuttering mess… it was precisely the same with Toshinori. She still remembers how his hair looked when she ruffled it up by getting gum out of it. Izuku hunkered down on the couch and started running her fingers through strands of her hair, 'I-I ugh! I need to get a hold of myself. I'm almost twenty, there is no need to act like a schoolgirl.'

After a few minutes, All for One came back into the living room, but unfortunately for Izuku, he was shirtless. All he had on were his pants and shoes, while in his left hand was his jacket and white dress shirt. "I'm sorry to ask little one, but you wouldn't happen to have another shirt I could borrow?" He remembered her father had some. In truth, he decided to see how she would react to seeing him shirtless. His reward was definitely worth it. She was clearly staring at his chest, and this made him smirk, "Are you alright little one? Has something caught your eye?" Seeing her stare at him like this made a possessive feeling course through his body, 'If she is like when seeing me shirtless, then perhaps I should do it more often.'

"Um...Uh… Shirt…" She blinked a few times and tried to look away, 'Sweet Helga! I'm in hell right now! This has to be a cruel joke!' His chest was littered with muscles as well as a few scars. She caught his eye and tried to formulate an answer, "I~um yes. Ju-just wait right th-there." Quickly getting off the couch, she bolted towards the master bedroom.

As Izuku went to get him a shirt, All for One leaned against the wall with a grin, "I'll definitely have to do this more often." He chuckled as he recalled her face, 'She clearly must think I'm attractive if she acted that way… hmmm… I'll have to take this slow if I want ensnare by little one. Once I have her in my grasp, I'll never let her escape… **my **sweet little witch.' The fact that he could have lost her yesterday was an eye-opener for him, and it was time he stopped beating around the bush. He wasn't going to hold back on his attempts to woo her. He has unknowingly waited 300 years for her, he's been patient enough.

She came back and quickly handed him a white shirt, all the while trying to avoid eye contact. Her face was still red.

All for One, took the shirt and grinned, "Thank you, I must say it's always delightful when you help me with these little things." He reached forwards pulled her into a hug. Her head was pressed into his naked chest. 'Oh, what I'd give to have you as bare as my little one, but I'll wait… for now.' He released her and proceeded to put on the rest of his clothes.

It came time for him to leave, he still had to deal with Tomura and the Nomu. Just thinking about the two made his bones crack, and his anger rises to dangerous levels. As he walked to the door, he quickly turned around towards the embarrassed girl, "I look forward to seeing you again, little one… hopefully, it won't be too long." Giving a quick bow, he left the green-haired girl's apartment… perhaps one day she'd like to move to someplace more elegant?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed that chapter. Yay! The staff finally knows! Hopefully, we get to see more interactions with them. I was planning on having them go to Diagon Alley, but I felt this chapter needs to be as long as it was. Also, it looks like All for One is finally going to begin his attempts at trying to get Izuku in his grasp. Someone told me Toshinori seemed a bit out of character in the last chapter, so hopefully, he was more in-character for this one. However, I'll let this be known there is a reason for this… possessive behavior with All Might and All for One.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

Toshinori felt like he was falling. Opening his eyes, he was lying on his bed, something felt strange. He got up and stretched his back, but he couldn't feel his body, strange? A light humming sound caught his ears, 'Huh?' looking towards his bathroom door, he found where the sound was coming from.

The only clothing he had on was a pair of black boxer briefs, not everything he wore had to be All Might theme… but he did have a couple. Getting closer to the bathroom door, he listened warily. 'Who the hell got in here?' The security system would've gone off. Slamming the door open, he froze like a statue. 'W-what I~uh!?'

Across the bathroom, and inside the enormous tub was… him!? As surprising as it was to see himself in his bathtub, he was starstruck by the woman 'he' was holding. She had wet green hair that clung to her naked body.

"H~how does this feel T~toshi-kun?" She was secured tightly to his chest and running her fingers through his hair. A massive blush stained her face, so she was embarrassed? "I know your bangs are sensitive… I~I hope you don't mind?"

"Midoriya~Ugh! M~more!" the alternate All Might responded, "You have no idea how long I've wanted you like this." He moaned again as the naked Izuku timidly pulled his bangs. Pushing her up, it gave the two a better position. Her small body was now able to reach his hair, and her breasts were right in front of All Might's lust-filled face. Blue sparks were coming off him, hitting both Izuku and the water.

She shivered as the cold air hit her back, and his blue sparks lustfully raked her body, "Toshi… I… we sh~ah!" The timid witch tried to respond, but the man started kissing her breasts. She clung to his hair and pulled herself closer, her face held pure ecstasy as well as embarrassment. "I~I've never don~ah!" He'd started kissing up her chest, "done this before… Toshi!"

All Might continued kissing her breast, making sure to find her sweet spots, "I know little doe, and I'm glad. Had I known in my youth, I'd have such a perfect woman in my arms, I would've kept myself pure just for you." His massive arm reached behind her back, and he pulled her down towards his head, his other hand coming out to gently hold her face. "I'm not the best at this either, but you have no idea how long I've desired your little body," He kissed her red cheek, "The way you mumble your thoughts aloud," He kissed her other cheek, "Your gleaming smile that puts mine to shame," This time her forehead, "and now your all mine, little doe." He tilted his head before slamming his lips to hers, his blush was just as severe as hers.

The All Might, who was still standing by the door, watched in shock as 'he' assaulted Izuku with a kiss. "W~what!? I~Izuku!? I...huh!?" the two didn't even respond as they continued to kiss, it's as if he weren't in the room. He wanted to look away but couldn't. His body had locked up, and unwillingly, his dick hardened beneath his boxers. Seeing Izuku naked in his tub and kissing him was indescribable. The last thing he should be feeling was the lust of seeing Izuku kissing 'him,' but it was unavoidable and… he was jealous of this other All Might.

Izuku pulled back, gasping for air, "T~toshi! I-m~more... please." This time, she was violently pulled into another passionate kiss, and he'd forced his tongue past her lips. The sound of her moans was driving both men insane. Reaching up, she pulled on his bangs with the intention of raising his unchained lust. In return, he fondled one of her breasts and kisses her even harder. He twirled his tongue around hers, the little moans made him even harder.

Eventually, All Might stopped his kissing and lightly touched his head with hers, their lips were barely brushing, "After tonight young Midoriya, I'll make sure I'm the only hero you look up to. You're mine, and no one is going to take you from me… not even your Sensei."

Her arms wrapped around his giant neck, shakenly she nodded. "I wouldn't have it any other way Toshi-kun." This time, Izuku was the one who initiated the kiss, trying her hardest to please her giant blond buck. Her arms tightened around his neck. Pulling away, she leaned closer to his ear, "I love you." She snuggled her face into his neck, hoping to hide her blush.

The All Might in the tub lifted her to the edge, and grabbed her legs, greedily spread them. His aching dick pushed against her slit, "Good because I'm going to show you how much _I love you_, young Midoriya." Blue sparks shot off his dick and ruthlessly violated her aching cunt. It seems One for All desired her to feel its strength.

"T~toshi! Pl~please, take me! I can't wait anymore!" The sparks made her mind go numb and more willing to be claimed by the giant. "I love you!"

All Might, who was still frozen by the door of the bathroom, was trembling. His hair had puffed up, and he was panting uncontrollably. "Izuku," He barely said her name before he found himself flying back towards his bed.

Once he landed on the bed, Toshinori jolted awake, his heart pounding faster than he thought possible. He was drenched in sweat. "W~what wa~s that!?" His hand covered his beating heart. "It… it was just a dream?" Looking towards the bathroom, he saw the light was off. "It was just a dream… just a dream." His cheeks were unfathomably red.

Toshinori eventually gained control over his heart, at least in slowing it down, but it still burned. "I'm in my muscle form?" He pulled the covers down and looked over his body, "I haven't woken up to this form in nearly six years." glancing down, "So, it's really gone? My wound from him is really gone?" His self-examination was cut short by the pleasure that ignited across his body. "Ah! D~damn, Ugh~m-my dick!"

Covering his mouth, he held back a groan of pleasure. His hair was sprawled out across his pillow, and his teeth chattered. Pulling the covers down more, he saw the enormous tent in his boxers. 'I-it! Ah! It hurts ugh!' and not in a bad way. Gritting his teeth, he attempted to soften his dick but it proved ineffective. After two minutes, he couldn't take the pain anymore, gripping the top of his boxers, he slid them down. Immediately his aching dick sprung up, and it relieved some of the pressure. "Ah~hhaha!"

Sunlight was peaking through his curtains so he could see how swollen his dick was, "F~fuck! I've never been this~ah~ ha-hard before." The skin was slightly darker because of how painfully hard it was, a bit of pre leaked from the tip. He brought his hand back to his mouth and tried to hold in his breath, hoping somehow I'd help. The pleasure soon overwhelmed him, timidly, he reached out and grasped his swollen dick. The sensation was indescribable as his grip tightened. "I-I can't… not about her… please." he didn't know who he was praying to, but the dream played in his head again.

"I~i'm sorry, Midoriya… I~can't resist. I'm just too weak when it comes to you." regrettably, he pleasured himself to the perverted fantasy. Slowly jerking his dick back and forth, the resulting pleasure made his body spasm and One for All shiver within him. Going slightly faster, he indulged in the fantasy, "Why couldn't I have been in the tub?" He stroked faster, "Why couldn't I have been the one feeling that!?" He envisioned her above him, eagerly riding his mighty cock and experiencing the same pleasure she gave him. Her tight virgin walls would know what a mighty cock would feel. He was so close in his dream… so close from taking his little doe's innocence. Why did he have to wake up? 'Her cunt was soaking for me… it looked so tight and warm. A~ah! She needs to be filled by me!'

He started panting, and his eyes roll into the back of his head, "M~mi~Midoriya!" His body went rigid before a white feeling overcame his senses. His dick gave one final twitch before torrents of cum shot across his stomach, One for All was experiencing its own orgasm that heightened Toshinori's pleasure. He continued to stroke himself as he came, Midoriya being the only person his body and mind could think about.

After he rode his orgasm out, he carelessly laid there spread out on his bed. He was lost in an endless pleasure from which he didn't want to escape. Cracking his eyes, they glowed an unnatural blue, "Izuku… thank you… thank you for everything you've given me." His voice was far deeper than usual; it sounded like two people were speaking, "My sweet little doe, you must have cast a spell on me. I love you, Midoriya, far more than any girl from my past."

Finally, the euphoric feeling vanished, and Toshinori started coming back to reality. His body puffed into his skinny self, and he shakenly sat up. His timid personality started coming back as well, "D~did I just… Oh, god! I~I can't believe I pleasure myself like that." Looking at his stomach, he frowned at the mess he made on himself, "I have to get ready for work." His dick was still hard and aching, "I need to get a hold of myself, I'm the Symbol of Peace for fuck's sake. I need to be strong, and I have to get to work on~ Fuck!" The jolt of pleasure came back.

As much as he silently wanted to pleasure himself, he did have to get cleaned up. Getting up from the bed, he walked towards the bathroom and turned on the light. The dream made his body shiver.

"This is gonna be a long day."

* * *

**(UA, Class 1A)**

Izuku lightly tapped her foot, today's lectures were fascinating. Each teacher that came in would immediately glance at her, and she could tell they still wanted to ask questions.

Smiling silently, 'Haha! Oh, their reactions are so funny. Miss Midnight looked like she was about to burst.' Aizawa would be back in about five minutes, so she just glanced at the room.

"Oi! Deku, what's with the stupid smile?" A familiar voice asked, "Let me guess, thinking about your stupid Sensei or whatever the fuck his name is?"

She turned to the boy in front of her, "No, actually."

He didn't believe her, "Ya right." He leaned close so no one could hear, "You know, Deku, when you lie, it just makes you look unattractive." Her eyes widened at the insult, unbeknownst to Bakugo an invisible girl was glaring daggers at his head.

"I-I'm not ugly, Kacchan." She knew she wasn't ugly, especially with how many wizards complimented her, but still, it's upsetting when you hear it from the same person.

"Gihi!" He held back a laugh, "You're kidding, right? Fine, tell yourself otherwise, Deku, but no matter what, you don't belong in a school like this. You're just destined to fail, and that's the truth."

Izuku silently shrugged into her seat, 'Why do I have to sit behind him?' She clenched her side as the obscurus wanted out, 'Oh, why can't you do this when I'm not at school?'

There was an audible slap heard in the room, everyone looked over towards Bakugo, his cheek was red.

"What the hell you invisible freak!"

"What?" She asked like nothing happened.

"You know damn well you extra I'm fucking~."

Iida was growing irritated, "Bakugo, calm yourself. She is your classmate, and as a UA student, you must~."

"Just shut your damn mouth, four-eyes!"

Everyone has gotten used to Bakugo's outbursts, so seeing him like this wasn't surprising.

Sero laughed, "Haha! Look, I think his head is gonna explode." He pointed at his shaking head.

In the back of the room, Momo and Todoroki shook their heads at his behavior.

Mina looked at Asui, "Hey Sue, whoa!" She almost fell back, but Sue stopped her, "Who do you think is gonna teach class today?"

"Hmm… I'm not sure, Mister Aizawa is still in the hospital recovering." By a stroke of luck, the door slid open, and Aizawa was standing there covered in bandages.

"Good morning, class." He said through the white bandages.

The class was baffled; the man was still able to teach, "Mister Aizawa, what are you doing here?" Everyone asked.

Izuku was puzzled as she watched him walk to the front, 'Why is he wearing bandages? I healed him two days ago so… did he get injured again!?' She saw the fake limp in his step, 'Is he faking his injury?' It dawned on her why he was doing this, 'I'm such an idiot. He can't just recover from such a brutal injury and not expect anyone to notice. Not even Recovery Girl's quirk could fix him up that quick.' She then thought about Ectoplasm, 'I know it's the right thing to give him his feet back, but people are bound to notice.' Maybe if he covered his feet with tall socks, Could that work? He used to wear prosthetics when he wasn't in his hero costume, but he didn't need them anymore. 'I'll have to talk to him later.'

Aizawa walked to the front of the room, "My well being is irrelevant. What's more important is that your fight isn't over yet."

Bakugo looked sharply at his teacher, "Our fight?"

Mineta cowered, "Not more bad guys!?"

"The UA Sports festival is about to start." The class again started freaking out.

Meanwhile, Kirishima was fired-up. Clenched his fists, "YES!" he shouted.

Jiro raised her hand, "Wait, is it really such a good idea to hold the sports festival so soon?"

Aizawa blinked before responding, "Apparently, the administration thinks it's a good idea to hold the festival to show that there are no problems, and the school is safer than ever. Plus, they are beefing up security compared to past years. This event is a huge opportunity for all students at UA."

As he continued to talk about the sports festival, Izuku just sat in her seat thinking about the Goblet of Fire, 'I'll admit the sports festival here is interesting but the Triwizard tournament is far harder.' She still watches past videos of the sports festival, but someone sees the Triwizard Tournament, only then will they understand what constitutes a 'game.'

Aizawa then started talking about the shift between the Olympic games to the sports festival. "That's why the festival matter. If you wanna go pro one day, then this event could open a path for you. One chance a year, three chances in a lifetime. You all have one month till the festival, so that means you better not slack off on your training."

The class then went through their lesson, and finally, the lunch bell rang.

"Man, I am pumped for these games!" Kirishima yelled out.

Sero hit his shoulder, "If we put on a good show, we're basically on the way to being pros."

Izuku quietly listened to the four boys talking in the back, she looked a bit upset.

"Ya, that's why I'm even here in the first place."

Tokoyami nodded his head, "It's true we get so few chances, we need to make the most of it." Looking over, he noticed Izuku was upset about something. 'Hmmm… she seemed discontent about something.' Ever since she touched dark shadow, he's been thinking about the mysterious force coming from her. 'Perhaps I can ask her at lunch.'

Leaning against Uraraka's desk, Izuku listened to everyone talk about the sports festival, "Everyone sure is excited about the sports festival." But there was one thing that bothered her, 'Do they only care about winning?' As Mister Aizawa says, winning can offer job offers at pro agencies, but… who cares? 'I thought being a hero was striving to save someone. I don't see why you need to be part of a big agency?' She had a rough understanding why actually. Bigger agencies are notified sooner about an attack, rather than the ones nearby. It was one of the few things she disliked about muggle society, 'I wish they realize there is more in life than becoming the number one hero.'

Iida, who was sitting next to her, stood up, "Of course we are excited. We enrolled in this school with the sole aim of becoming heroes. So naturally, it's normal to get down and jiggy," He then did an awkward dance.

She had to suppress a laugh as she watched him dance.

"Deku! Iida!" Izuku's eyes widened; she turned to see Uraraka behind her, a passionate look on her face.

'Did she just call me Deku?' Uraraka knew she didn't like that nickname, right?

"Let's do our best in the sports festival!" Her quirk made her glow.

"U~ur~raka!? What happened to your face?"

Mina popped out, "Seriously, What's up? You're like the most laidback girl ever."

Asui slapped Mineta in the face when he made a smark remark about PMS.

"Everyone! I'm gonna do my best!" Uraraka shouted out while lifting her fist, "I said I'm gonna do my best!"

The guys in the back awkwardly cheered along.

"Once more from the people in the back!"

After class Iida and Izuku stopped Uraraka and started questioning her about the sudden change in behavior.

"Wait? You want to become a pro-hero to get… rich?" Izuku asked as she scratched the back of her head, she never expected to hear this from Uraraka of all people.

"If we're cutting to the chase, then ya!" She was nervously scratching her head as well, "Ugh! I'm sorry! You two have such noble ambitions."

Izuku tried to calm her friend down, "N~no, It's just surprising is all."

Iida agreed, "It's a perfectly admirable ambition to have. You are concerned about your own self-interest."

Izuku blinked at Iida for a few seconds, 'I wouldn't say it's admirable, but she does have a right to care about her own wealth.' She definitely wasn't someone who had the right to judge others.

Uraraka explains her reason for wanting to become rich.

'So she wants to help her parents… I know what that boat is like.' Even with her vast personal wealth, her family didn't need to worry about going broke. Her parents would do fine on their own. If there were one thing she could have, it would be for her father to get better. His recovery was gruesomely slow, and he still has a long way to go. According to her mother, his left foot grew back.

Their conversation was cut short by a hearty laugh that echoed through the halls, "HAHAHA!" they turned toward the powerful voice, "Young Midoriya, is here!" All Might was leaning around a corner, pointing directly at her. What surprised her was he called her out in his muscle form.

"A~all Might? What are you doing here?" She asked timidly. Iida and Uraraka were surprised that All Might would call her out specifically.

"Lunch!" He slowly lifted a small bag, "You wanna eat with me?" He was too far away from the three students, so they couldn't see the tint of pink on his cheeks. His heart was pounding in his chest.

Uraraka glanced between All Might and Izuku, and her heart and brain practically exploded, "That's adorable!" It took mere seconds, but and an idea popped into the teen's head that made her eyes go heart-shaped, 'Mina is gonna freak!' She knew there wasn't anything between the two, but strangely she imagined the pair as a couple. 'Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! All Might is asking her to lunch! He looks so embarrassed! I know he's our teacher, but they'd be a perfect couple.' The image was engraved into her mind.

Down the hall, a small mouse was freaking out just as much as Uraraka.

Izuku's heart was beating profusely, 'H~he wants to have lunch with me?' They've had lunch together, but he's never asked her in his muscle form, or even in a public setting. She glanced at Iida, who just nodded his head.

"C'mon! What do you say!" He asked again.

"Uhh… sure." she responded slowly, 's-stop freaking out, he's just asking you to lunch. You've eaten with him before.' Why was she freaking out?

* * *

**(Staff Room)**

Once they arrived in the staff room, Izuku sat across from him and lightly tapped her fingertips together. 'W~why am I so nervous.' He was still in his muscle form, 'Please~c~Change back. I can't stand when he's in this form.' She liked both of his forms, but his muscle form was too much… the man was beyond handsome.

To make matters worse, he took off his jacket and placed it on the arm of the couch, it was making her uncomfortable. Now he was left in his white dress shirt, which tightly clung to his muscles.

"Y~you look like you're doing better All Might-san." She was avoiding eye contact.

All Might was smiling like usual, but he seemed… nervous? "Of course, Young Midoriya! HAHAHA, that potion was a great gift!" He's been able to keep his form far longer than usual. He started flexing his arms like a bodybuilder, "My form has lasted far longer than usual, and it's all thanks to you!"

The complement made her blush, "I~it's nothing really, um… you might wanna tone it down a little. Someone might hear you."

He slapped his hands together and made a slight bow, "Ah! Yes! Uhm.. my apologies." Talking to her in this form was so much easier, his confidence always peaked thanks to One for All.

For the next minute, the two sat in silence.

Izuku finally decided to break the silence, "So, All Might-san… Do you have any more questions for me about magic?"

He nodded his head, "Indeed, Midoriya!" He tapped his fingers together in a cute fashion, "Um… I'm just not sure what to ask first." Glancing at her, he bit his tongue when he saw the smile she gave him. His heart skipped a beat as he remembered the sinful act he did in his bed.

"Well, ask any questions you have. I'm not in a hurry."

The blond cleared his throat and rubbed his neck, "I admit I'm curious about that little wand of yours." He saw her using it a little, and he was curious what an actual wand was like.

"My wand?" Reaching into her sleeve, she pulled out the white stick, "Here, take a look." She let go, and the wand slowly floated towards him. He stared at it in fascination as it levitated in front of his face. He was surprised about the amount of detail put into it. He slowly grabbed it, making sure to be extra careful.

"Hmm… So this is a wand?" He chuckled a bit, "To think such a tiny thing can allow you to do such strange things." He handed it back to her, a shiver traveled down his spine when her hand touched his. He could easily cup both her hands in one of his, and he'd still be able to close his fist fully. She was so tiny, so… innocent. "Tell my young Midoriya, do you also use a staff?"

"No. Staves aren't really common like muggles think. Sure we do have them, but you'll do better with a wand. And a staff is tough to carry around all day." She held her wand up vertically, "Think of a wand as a refinery for magic, and the magic a wizard makes is an unrefined and explosive material. Now a wand processes your magic to make it more… elegant. My bag, for example, couldn't have been made without a wand. It would be too difficult to cast magic like that." Toshinori nodded and leaned forward, taking in the wand again. "Wandless magic is an even hard practice. Magic is such a raw force of power, trying to control it is extremely difficult and takes years, if not decades for a wizard, to master a spell."

All Might's smile grew even wider, "Would you be willing to show me more magic?" It has only been a day since he found out, and he was already enamored with the subject.

"Sure! Hmm… let's see… how about something simple." Giving her wand a wave, two cups of tea filled themselves using the tea maker on the table before floating to both of them. All Might looked a little disappointed, that was it? He stared at her for an answer. "Tell me All Might-san have you ever hear of divination?"

He scratched his head and thought about it, "Hmm… The name sounds familiar, but… I'm not sure." He probably sounded dumb to her.

"Divination is the ability to look into the future and tell someone their destiny, it's an old form of magic."

The moment he heard 'future,' he changed back into his skinny form and looked uncertain, "Um… I'd rather not." He's already heard his future from Nighteye.

"What? Why not?" She gave him an innocent look of confusion.

"Let's just say I've had enough experience with my old sidekick and his quirk."

"Wait… Nighteye?" Unexpectedly, she burst out laughing, "T~toshi! Hahaha!" She calmed down a bit, "Sir Nighteye's quirk is nothing compared to the art of divination. He views the world through a narrow keyhole and is only a slave to fate itself… believe me, his quirk isn't telling you your actual future."

"It… isn't?" But Sir Nighteye has been right about so many things over the years.

"Absolutely not. You see, if Nighteye were to look into my future, he would see what he wants to see, or at least a single outcome." She thought about the properties of his quirk from an interview he gave a few years back, "If I remember, he said he can see 'all' the choices a person will make. Trust me, divination and seeing the future is far more than a single movie strip on a projector. Look just drink your tea; you'll like it."

Glancing at the cup, he grabbed it and studied the liquid for a few seconds. 'I'm not sure this is a great idea.' drinking it, he placed the cup back on to the table. In the cup, the tea leaves settled and made a strange symbol. "Umm… what is that?"

Izuku finished her own drink and placed it on the table as well. "Let's see," She grabbed his cup and analyzed the symbol. It looked like a Celtic symbol of peace. "Wow! Congratulations Toshi! This is a great future."

"Huh?" It was a single symbol? What was so great?

"This symbol is very rare," She handed the cup back to him, "It means that one day a terrible relationship from your past will be mended."

"Terrible relationship? Like with an old friend?" He studied the symbol again and thought about Nighteye, 'Will I fix that relationship?'

"Nope." What? "This symbol is rare because it means you will fix a relationship with someone who you don't get along with."

"You got all of that from… tea leaves? That sounds oddly specific?" He was expecting more noticeable magic, like in her bag.

"I know it's not a spectacular form of magic, but since we are in school." She pointed to the door. "I think it's better. We probably don't want someone in the halls seeing me cast spells if the door opens. And you'll find out real soon Toshi-kun, magic is very… strange by your standards. We've studied divination for hundreds of years and documented symbols like yours."

He nodded, 'Huh, this a lot to take in.' He looked over towards her cup, and picked it up. "Yours look like a… hmmm… a hand? No, Um… a dog."

Izuku's eye widened, "I'm sorry?"

"A dog… here." He handed her the cup.

She blindly stared at the tea leaves in her cup, they had taken the form of a spectral wolf. "Oh… Its… Uh… It just means I have a bright future ahead."

Toshinori raised a brow, "How does a wolf relate to that?" Magic was weird.

She quickly thought of an answer, "Well… wolves have packs, and they are with the ones they love." She forced a smile and tried to not look back at the tea leaves. She should have just conjured dragons from the cups instead.

"I guess that makes sense."

For the next few minutes the two ate their food and continued to discuss magic, he was going to talk to her about the sports festival, but it could wait.

Eventually, they got to the concept of wizard clothes, "So, Midoriya, do you really wear those large hats?" He would love to see her wear one.

"Yep! I actually have one in my bag." Reached into her bag, she grabbed the hat. Once she had it, she put in on top of her head, "It would probably look better with my robes."

Toshinori leaned across the table and gave her his million-dollar smile. This caused her to push the hat downward in hopes of hiding her blush. 'T~too close!' It's incredible how he can make her feel so embarrassed, even after she found out the terrible news.

He reached behind her and grabbed the tip of the hat and pulled it upwards, trying to make it pointy, "And here I thought your hat would be like this."

She stuttered, "W~we don't re~really have hats like that. That's something muggles thought of."

He let go and stared at her face for a few seconds. His cheeks felt hot, and his heart picked up speed. He did find it strange to see her wear the round hat, but it just seemed to suit her. It didn't look like a cheap piece of clothing you would find at a Halloween store. 'S~she looks really good with that hat on… I~I'd re~really like to see the rest of her outfit.' His dream from this morning played in his head, 'Gah! I'm going to hell! I can't believe I did that!' He almost slammed his hands to his face.

She took her hat off and put it back, "So are you ready to see the Ministry of Magic this weekend, Toshi-kun?"

"W~what?" He didn't hear, he was to busy suffering in silence. She repeated her question, "I guess? Since we're meeting this… Wizengamot, should I wear something formal?"

"I would… but uh... you're gonna stand out." She said while looking over his clothes.

"Why? What's wrong with my suit?" He had a yellow one that stood out, but this was just an ordinary blue suit.

"Don't take it the wrong way, but your clothes are just something muggles wear. I can't really explain it, but once we get to the Ministry, you'll see." She brushed her skirt. "If I were to walk around with this uniform on people would think I've gone mad." Before they could continue their conversation, the bell rang. "Oh~ that went by fast," She put her lunch away, "Thanks for asking me to lunch Toshi-kun, I'm sorry I couldn't show you more forms of magic, but I promise it will be worth the wait!" She gave an awkward wave and left.

Once she was gone, All Might reached across the table and grabbed his teacup. "I'm gonna fix a terrible relationship?"

Meanwhile, in Izuku's cup, the wolf's mouth opened and closed.

* * *

**(Timeskip)**

Aizawa sighed as he got out of his car, 'Is this the right place?' He was at Dagobah beach, but there wasn't a person in sight. He looked back at the piece of paper Izuku gave him after class, "It says, be here at 7:30." he was about 15 minutes early. The bandages he was wearing throughout the week were gone.

For the past week, Aizawa has actually been looking forward to tonight. He's been fascinated by the concept of magic, especially since it existed. He's wanted to ask Midoriya tons of questions, but he's been too busy teaching class and grading papers.

"Well, well, Look who's finally arrived." A woman's voice caught his attention. Turning, he noticed Midnight standing a few feet away, she was wearing a formal dress. "And here I thought you'd arrive before me."

Aizawa scratched his face and pulled the collar of his suit, "I hope this meeting doesn't take forever, I hate wearing suits."

Nemuri rolled her eyes, "Oh, you can get in your sleeping bag later. Ah! I can't believe we get to see more magic! Do you think unicorns exist? What about a potion to stop me from aging? Do witches wear those large hats like in fairy tales?"

"Will you stop." his eye was twitching, 'She's just as bad as Miss Joke.' "I've told you before, I don't know. Ask Midoriya."

"You're her homeroom teacher! You see her most of the day, so she must talk to you about it!"

"No, She doesn't. I can't just talk to her during class, I do have other students… remember?" He's actually tried to find time to ask her questions, but… he… he didn't know how to start a conversation. His social skills were crap. Sure he could teach and give advice, but asking someone personal questions? Different field.

As Nemuri and Aizawa talked, a few more teachers arrived.

"Yo~ my mans who else is excited about this trip!" Present Mic was just as ecstatic as Nemuri. "Man, I that band the 'weird sisters' were killin!" After class yesterday, he had questioned Izuku in the hall about wizard music, and she had given him a few of the songs she recorded on her phone. Apparently, she had to magically transfer the songs from a literal record. He didn't question her about it, he was too busy listening to the band.

Nobody knew who Mic was talking about, Vlad looked around, "I still find this all bazaar." He looked towards Aizawa and cracked a smile, "Erasure, wanna trade students?" Who wouldn't want to have a witch as their student?

The man in question frowned, "No."

"Oh, how wonderful! Almost everyone is here!" Nezu appeared from behind a parked car. "I can't believe I get to go back to Diagon Alley. Miss Midoriya promised she'd take me to Flourish and Blotts."

Aizawa stared at Nezu, "Where did you come from?"

"That's unimportant. What matters now is your principal has finally arrived." Nezu stretched his tiny arms out, "You're all going to love Diagon Alley! I've only been once, but I had to beg her to stay an extra hour… do you think she'll let me get some enchanted Keratin while we are there?"

"I'm not really sure." She said they should bring some money. Aizawa continued to stare at Nezu, "So, what exactly is Diagon Alley?"

"No!" Nemuri yelled out, "I don't want any spoilers. I want to experience everything when I get there." She covered her ears like a child.

Rolling his eyes, he counted everyone, "Hey, wait… where's All Might?" He was the only one missing.

"I am here!" A loud voice came from the sky. Everyone looked up and saw All Might. He landed a few feet away and turned to smile at them, "Forgive me for being late! My suit was at the cleaners."

A few of the men scowled at the man's ignorance, "You lost your ticket, didn't you?"

The Symbol of Peace nervously tapped his fingers together and puff back into his skinny form, "N~no... I just… misplaced it." In the office, he constantly forgets things. It amazes Aizawa that this man was the number one hero. He couldn't even keep track of a pen for more than 15 minutes. "Anyways, are we ready?"

"Almost… we're just waiting on Midoriya."

The teachers awkwardly stood there in silence and looked around for the young witch.

Nemuri noticed something off in the distance, "What is that?" She pointed to the sky. Everyone looked towards the figure in the sky, it was coming straight towards them. "I-is that… her?"

Izuku was on a broom flying straight towards them. She approached them faster than expected and stopped abruptly, a few of them jumped back.

She was levitating on her broom and adjusted her round hat. "Sorry I'm late, a gust of wind blew my hat off." Everyone just stood there staring at the broom she sat on, Midnight, however, was staring at the dress she wore.

'Ahhh! I need that dress!' It was dark green and clearly showed the witch's curvey form. She imagined herself in a similar type of dress, 'All the boys would be drooling over me… Hmmm… is our little witch trying to show off?' Even though they were her teachers, most of them were surprised at how… developed she was.

Mic leaned towards Aizawa, a look of uncertainty on his face, "S~she's fourteen… right?" He wasn't attracted to her or anything, he was just stunned at how mature she looked in the dress.

Aizawa nodded, "According to her birth certificate… yes." Even he was surprised.

Everyone was still staring at the broom, they didn't notice Toshinori off to the side, his jaw dropped as he looked her over. He's always thought she was beautiful, but seeing her in the elegant dress, she was the farthest thing from a teenager. She looked like a fully developed woman.

Getting off her broom, she felt pressured from everyone's staring, "W~what?" Touching her face, "Did I hit a bug?" It was usual when flying.

A few shook their heads.

Snipe, who surprisingly wasn't wearing his mask, stared at the broom. "Now that's impressive little lady." He was definitely talking to her about flying.

Izuku looked towards the beach, "W~well, we should go now. Um~ f~follow me, please." She silently leads them towards a… stove? Sitting in the sand, next to a junkyard, was a busted up stove.

Snipe watched her touche it, "Forgive me, little lady, but uh… why are you touching that stove?"

She grinned, "It's a portkey." Nezu walked up and put his paw on it.

"A what now?"

She sighed as everyone stood there, "Look it will make sense in a minute, everyone please just put your hands on it."

The teachers moved slowly and stood around the stove. Some were trying to find a clean place to grab hold, but it was pretty dirty.

"Now what?" Cementoss asked he was squished between All Might and Vlad. There were a lot of people around the tiny stove.

"Hang on." Before anyone could question her, the stove lifted off the ground and shot up into the sky… taking all of them with it. Everyone clung to the stove for dear life as they spun around and went higher into the air.

"I~I'm gonna be sick!" Mic yelled.

Looking down, they noticed bolts of lightning appear from where the stove was on the ground. The land folded itself into the spot. A bright light exploded from the ground, and they were now twirling through a white void.

All Might was breathing heavily as he spun in circles with everyone else, 'W~What's happening!' He takes back his earlier remark, he was okay with Izuku's tea leaves!

Nezu, who was holding onto the broiler handle, laughed like a lunatic, "Ahahaha! When can we let go?!" That was his favorite part.

Everyone heard him even though most were screaming. "What? Let go!?" Midnight yelled, no way was she letting go.

"A few more seconds Nezu… and… now! Let go!"

The staff looked at her like she was crazy, Aizawa included, "WHAT!?"

"Let go! Now!" They watched her, and Nezu let go of the oven and disappear into a white void above them. One, by one, they let go. Midnight screamed and covered her face as she disappeared.

Toshinori closed his eyes and let go, he slammed into a few people before he landed on the ground with a hard thud. His stomach hurt, and he was on the verge of throwing up. The rest of the staff fell around him, all of them were in just as much pain. Looking left, he saw Izuku gracefully 'walk' on to the ground, Nezu was sitting on her shoulders like a child.

"Sorry. It takes a few tries before you can land like this." Eventually, everyone got on their feet, besides Mic who was throwing up a bit, Izuku did a quick check. "Okay, everyone is accounted for. Sorry if the portkey made you sick, but it's far better than apparating. And I can't risk one of you getting lost in the flu powder network." Nobody knew what she was talking about, but they were scared that there was something worse than that.

Aizawa clutched his head, "Next time… please give us a warning."

"Would you have listened even if I did?"

"So… that's a portkey?" Snipe asked.

"Mhm, It's an object enchanted to teleport you to a set location… in simplified terms."

"But why a stove?" It was such a random item.

"I choose something I knew nobody would touch. And the stove was big enough for the number of people I was bringing. There are far worse things that have been turned into portkeys, a rusty stove is the least of your concerns." She turned away and started walking, "Okay… this way to the Ministry!" Everyone took in their surroundings and immediately realized where they were.

"W~were actually in London!?" Toshi asked as he saw Big Ben in the distance. It was daytime as well, 'We traveled across the planet in a few seconds?!' As the Symbol of Peace, he as seen many things, but what Izuku has shown him so far tops all of it.

"C'mon slowpokes! We don't wanna keep the Minister waiting, he doesn't stand for tardiness." She yelled over her shoulder.

* * *

**(Timeskip, Empty Alleyway)**

Izuku lead them to an old alley that turned, which them invisible once they walk in. Heading towards the far wall, she looked over the bricks. "Hmm.. I've never used the visitor's entrance before, now let's see."

Most of them wanted to question her, but they decided against it. They stood a few feet back and watched her pull out her wand.

"Okay, here, here… this one… that one…" They saw her tap a few bricks, "This one and finally, this little guy." Once she hit the last brick, they all started to move, revealing a staircase going underground. Turning around, she noticed everyone staring at her with their jaws slightly dropped. "If you think that's impressive, wait till you see what's inside."

Leading them down the ebony stairs, they reached the atrium's ground floor. Immediately they saw the crowd of witches and wizards walking through the atrium.

Cementoss's eyes were wide open, "T~there's so many of them." He didn't expect there to be so many wizards.

As Izuku lead them down the Atrium, towards the elevators. They were baffled by the fireplaces, golden statues, flying letters, there was so much happening they couldn't keep track.

Ectoplasm tapped Vlad on the shoulder, "What is that?" He pointed towards one of the fireplaces where both a goblin and a house-elf came out of.

Vlad frowned in confusion, "I~I'm not sure."

Meanwhile, Toshinori was so baffled by his surroundings; he didn't realize he bumped into someone.

"Hey, watch it…" The man looked over Toshinori and sneered, "Filthy muggle." He brushed past him and continued on.

Toshinori was surprised at how the wizard talked to him. 'He called me a muggle, but it sounded… prejudice.' Looking at his suit, he glanced at everyone around him and finally understood what Izuku meant the other day, 'We really do stand out.' He was wearing a black suit, he tried to find something that didn't stand out, but that was clearly a waste of time. The witches and wizards who walked through the Ministry were wearing formal clothes that looked similar to robes.

As they continued towards the elevators, he and Aizawa noticed Izuku covered her face and looked at the floor. "Why are you hiding?" Aizawa asked, walking next to her.

She continued to cover a part of her face, "I just wanna get out of her as soon as possible. Otherwise, we'll be here all day."

He raised a brow, 'That doesn't answer my question.'

When they reached the elevators, they all had to cram themselves inside. Thankfully the walls expanded outwards after sensing the overabundance of people.

Izuku was the last one to walk in the elevator, "Level Nine, please." The lever, in the elevator, rang a bell as it moved. The lift shook, and she grabbed on to the handle above her, "You should hold on."

A few of the teachers followed her command, while the others were too slow, fell forward.

As the elevator descended, Izuku felt this would be an excellent time to talk to them all, "Everyone." They all stared at her as she turned her body around, "You are going to be meeting with the Wizengamot, so there are a few quick things you should know."

"You're telling us now?" Aizawa sighed in agitation.

"I didn't have time." She glanced at Toshinori and then the rest of the teachers, "The Wizengamot is the highest level of authority here in England. Now I know you all are pro-heroes, and you know manners, but I want to make myself clear." Her personality change surprised them, "You will speak only when spoken too, do not complain about anything, and make sure you all stand up straight."

Snipe made a calm down motion with his hands, "What's with the mood change, little lady?"

"The mood change Mister Snipe," Her voice had an icy edge to it. Clearly, she meant business, "Is that I had to make a lot of favors with members in the council so we could tell you about magic. A large portion of wizards in the Wizengamot will want to obliviate you on the spot. So my point is, if any of you act out or even frown, then you can kiss your memories goodbye."

Toshinori let go of the handle above him, "Is this Wizengamot really that bad?"

"They aren't bad. But they are extremely strict. If you think the Japanese board of heroes is strict, then after today, you'll be begging to spend a week with them… I hope you're all ready, we're gonna be here for about four hours… minimum."

"Four hours!?" What were they supposed to talk about for four hours?

Izuku cocked her head, "Why are you upset… sometimes they can go for 16 hours." Everyone in the elevator immediately checked themselves over, even Mic was straightening his back.

The elevator slid forward towards another grate, "Department of Mysteries."

Aizawa looked at the speaker, "What's the Department of Mysteries?"

Izuku turned her head and gave him a smile, "If I told you… well… you don't want me to tell you." She gave a quick wink. "Follow me, everyone, and please don't wander off… We don't need another Dementor accident."

Midnight shivered when she stepped out of the elevator, "W~why is it so cold?"

Stopping midway through the hall, Izuku pointed her finger to the ceiling, "Dementors."

Toshinori and a few others gasped at the sight of the hooded beings. They reminded him of death, "W~what are those things?"

"Dementors, they guard the Ministry. Normally you can't see them because you are muggles, but here at the Ministry, you can." She stared at a few Dementors who were behind an invisible shield, "Dementors suck a person's soul from their body and leave them as an empty carus. It's considered a fate worse than death because they devour your soul… so please don't wander off."

Midnight shook at the sight of the Dementors, "I… they can't touch us, right?" She doubted her quirk would work on these… things.

"No, they are held back by an invisible ward. Well, enough chit-chat, we are about to be late."

She leads them down the hall towards the courtroom. As they were walking, Aizawa noticed a few doors leading… somewhere. They weren't labeled. 'This place must be important. Nobody's walking around, these creatures are down here. Even Midoriya knows what this place is, but she 'can't tell me.'' It didn't take a genius to figure out the floor they were on was important, but perhaps he should mind his own business. 'Not, like I need to know what they do."

* * *

**(Timeskip)**

The meeting lasted for five hours, and everyone was exhausted. They were back in the elevator, heading up towards Diagon Alley.

"Ugh!" Mic groaned and covered his eyes, "That was too long." His mind was packed full of new information, "Man… don't take this the wrong way, but I'd hate to be a wizard, too many rules, man."

Cementoss cracked his back, "I don't see why you can't use magic in public. Couldn't you pretend it's a quirk?" The Statute of Secrecy was discussed in extreme detail.

Izuku nodded, "That's actually a hot topic among wizards, but the INS doesn't trust the average wizard to keep their 'quirk' usage down."

Midnight looked down at Nezu, who was right at her leg. "Sir… I will never complain about our staff meetings again. That… I feel so dumb!" She kept trying to remember the terms and phrases they used, and they had to keep stopping to explain. Thankful, she wasn't the only one; everyone was having trouble.

"Well, on the bright side, we can finally head to Diagon Alley." The elevator stopped on a different level than the one they entered.

Toshinori leaned his head out of the elevator, "What floor is this?"

"Service entrance… consider it a shortcut to Diagon Alley without having to head up top." The floor was only used by Unspeakables. Thankfully there was nothing that exposed their work here. It was just a series of hallways. She started leading them through the maze of corridors. Finally, they reached a wooden door. "Okay, everyone, we are going to be stepping into Knockturn Alley. It's a branching district to Diagon Alley. So please be on guard and keep an eye on your wallets."

Toshinori instinctively put his hand in his pocket, he felt his wallet, "Why?" Stealing was a crime, and if someone were brave enough to steal from him they would get a stern 'talking' too

"Knockturn Alley is a sketchy place, not someplace you want to spend too much time in."

Aizawa grinned, "I think I'd be illogical if someone steals from us."

Shaking her head, "Heroes or not, you won't have your quirks to help you."

His grin went away, "What are you talking about?" He knew his quirk was useless against wizards, but not everyone else's.

"Diagon Alley has an enchantment placed upon it, no quirk usage allowed, not even at the Ministry. Didn't you guys sense something was off?" Silently, everyone tried to use their quirks but couldn't, Izuku noticed Toshi trying to buff up, but he just looked like he was hurting himself. "It's no use; the spell is very powerful. The minute you set foot here, you became 'quirkless' in a matter of speaking."

Toshinori gave up trying to use his powers, "Why would you guys have something like that?"

"A long time ago, someone with a quirk went on a murder spree here in Diagon Alley. His wife was a witch, so that is how he knew about this place, long story short he was killed right here in Diagon Alley after he murdered six wizards and a child. The magical community was appalled by this and henceforth degreed to ban all quirk usage in our world."

Toshi shook in rage at the idea of someone being murdered, sure it was across the world, and in a place, he couldn't reach, but that didn't matter, "He just went on a killing spree? There has to be more to it than that."

Izuku was surprised at Toshi's sudden anger, "There is. He was a Second Salemer… witch hunters. He married a witch so he could get access to the Ministry and different magical communities. It's a long story, trust me… Now c'mon, I can't wait for you all to see." Opening the door, they walk into a dark and dirty alley. Leading everyone down the crooked stairs, they finally reached their location, "Welcome everyone, to Diagon Alley." She turned around to catch their reactions, mainly Toshinori's.

Toshinori's eyes widened as he observed everyone walk around and glanced at all the shops. 'And here I thought the Ministry was impressive.' The was even more magic happening in the street. There were also small little creatures walking around, "Forgive me for asking this, but… what are those?" He pointed to the two small creatures on the other side of the street.

Izuku looks to where he was pointing, "They are house-elves."

"Elves?"

She cutely nodded her head, "Yep! Now before you all can start shopping, we have to head to Gringotts, your currency isn't used here." Pulling out a gold coin, "This is a galleon, at today's current rate it is… ¥744.24 or in US terms, $6.64."

Leading them towards the bank, Toshi looked a bit timid at the sight of the slanted building, "Is this safe? The building looks like it's gonna collapse."

"It's fine. It looks completely different inside." Walking to the door, she pushed it open, and they were greeted with an elegant interior.

Midnight, who was behind Izuku, tapped the young girl on the shoulder, "Are these elves too?" She pointed to the clerks.

Giving a giggle, "Nonono, These are goblins." She scanned the plaza, "Clever beings but not the friendliest people."

As they walked towards the front, most of the goblins stared at the large group of people being led by Izuku. The muggles stood out like eyesores.

Reaching the bank teller near the front, Izuku cleared her throat, "Good evening, we wish to make an exchange."

The goblin didn't look up and continued to write, "Identification?" He looked up from his ledger, and his eyes widened a bit, "Miss Midoriya." he felt like a fool.

"Good evening." She gave the nervous goblin a bright smile, "Sorry to bother, but I was looking to have their currency exchanged." Izuku then nodded her head behind her.

"Y~yes o~of, of course, Miss Midoriya." The teachers looked at each other in bewilderment, not understanding why the goblin was nervous. The goblin looked at everyone behind her, "We are, unfortunately, facing a lack of galleons, Miss Midoriya."

"A lack of Galleons?" Izuku looked puzzled.

"Y~yes… I know it seems strange, but our galleons, sickles, and knuts have all become infested with dragon pox. A witch's son placed an infected coin into our circulation, and it went unnoticed." The goblin leaned forward a bit, "The only currency not infected is currently in people's personal vaults."

"I'm sorry, but what's dragon pox?" Cementoss asked.

Izuku and the goblin looked back, "It's like chickenpox, but for wizards. It's extremely dangerous. One of the symptoms is sneezing lightning… It's killed millions of wizards." Cementoss nodded his head and tried to think of someone sneezing lightning. "Would it be possible to exchange their currency from my vault by any chance?"

"That is up to you, Miss Midoriya." His eyes turned black, "I could take you to your vault if you'd wish." he gave a sharp grin.

"I'm fine with that." Immediately the teachers tried to stop her.

Toshinori was the first, "You don't need to do that young Midoriya. We don't want to take your money." He was extremely rich, and he wasn't about to take his doe's hard-earned money, even if it was a penny.

"I agree, we can come back another time." Midnight said, she did look a little disappointed though.

"It's fine, besides you're just exchanging your money. I'm not really losing anything." She then tapped her fingers together and blushed, "Honestly, I wouldn't mind if you guys left with your pockets full… It's becoming a bit of a problem right now." Apparently, the mountain of gold was about to break through the floor. Before anyone could argue, Izuku walked around the group and started pushing some of them, "C'mon, we're heading to my vault, and I don't want to hear anyone complain."

Mic was surprised by the girls shoving, "Man, you're strong little gal."

Eventually, they were all strapped onto a goblin cart, the group was split up into three different carts. Izuku was sitting between Vlad and Toshinori, who seemed to stick very close to her. As for Nezu, he rode in the passenger goblin seat in the back.

Vlad grunted as the metal support bar, slammed into his chest, "I thought you said we were heading to your vault?"

"We are Vlad-sama." The hero looked embarrassed when he heard the nickname. He's never heard that before.

Toshinori frowned when he heard the nickname, "So tell me young Midoriya, why do you have a vault? Can't you just open a checking account?"

She shook her head, "I do. And I have a vault to store my money physically. Unlike banks in the muggle world, we actually hold onto our money." The cart shook as a goblin pushed a lever, "I hope you don't suffer from heights or darkness."

The cart jolted forward and started riding along the tracks. Within a few seconds, they were riding through a large cave system. "This is all under London?" Along the way, the cart gave a hard shake causing everyone to grip their restraints. Izuku, however, grabbed the closed thing to her, which was Toshi's hand.

Toshinori shook as he stared at the hand, gripping his, it was so soft and small, and he wasn't even in his muscle form. 'S~she's holding my hand.' He looked at her, sadly she realized what she did and pulled her hand out of his. His fingers shut tightly when her hand slipped out, 'Why did she let go?' He'd hold her hand.

"S~sorry." Her face was incredibly red, "I~I just reached because your hand was the closest thing… s~sorry."

His heart was beating erratically, a sense of courage shot through his skinny form. He leaned close to her so Vlad wouldn't hear, thankfully the wind was helping, "If you're scared… I could hold your hand Young Midoriya." It was a noble thing to do anyways. As the Symbol of Peace, everyone deserves to feel safe. He slowly opened his hand and offered it to her. Time seemed to stop as he waited for an answer, it seems like such a little thing, but he desperately wanted to feel her hand in his again… it just felt so… comforting.

Timidly, she reached down and held his hand, "T~th~thanks."

The two silently held hands as they journey deeper into the cave.

Soon enough, they were walking down a narrow hallway before stopping in front of a massive door.

Mic had to crank his head up to see the top of the door, "Do all wizards have vault doors this big?"

"No." Was Izuku's simple response. Walking up, she placed her hand on the door, and a light wave of light moved across it. Following this were a series of clicks and metal bars moving from behind.

The door shook for a few seconds before opening, it was pitch black on the inside. Pulling out her wand, "_Incendio_." A fiery whip shot out and lit the lamps inside the vault, revealing a mountain of gold.

Everyone behind Izuku tried to comprehend what they were seeing. Midnight began coughing radical at the sight of the gold, "C~can't br~reath!"

"C'mon, the shops aren't gonna stay open forever!" She smiled at them, clearly ignorant in their expressions. "What?" They were just standing there.

"I~I… how… gold?" Snipe shakenly pointed at the gold piled inside the vault.

"Yes, it's gold… and?"

Aizawa's eye twitched, "And?" He pointed at the gold like Snipe, "You have enough gold to make King Minus jealous. How did you even get this much? Inheritance?"

She tilted her head, "Uhhh… no. I earned my money like everyone else, I worked for it." She waved her hand and walked into the vault.

Inside laid a mountain of galleons and a few gold bars scattered across. Above the gold was a chandelier with hundreds of candles, but there was no chain holding it up. Besides the gold, there was also magical items placed on pedestals off to the side. On the other side of the vault, was a large board with notes scribbled across it and used cauldrons lying about.

The walls of the room were made of white marble with streaks of gold running through it. The vault's shape was very round and extremely massive.

"Sorry about the mess, I… I don't really have people here often." She tapped her fingertips together. "So, um… Do you guys wanna get started?"

Mic's nearly had a heart attack, "Holy shit! You're rich!"

Izuku blushed and attempted to hide her head like a turtle, "I… it's not that much? Is it?" She knew she had a lot of money, but she figured as pro-heroes, they would have much more. 'At least Toshi won't~" She turned her head toward the blond.

Toshinori's jaw was dropped, and his eyes were as wide as saucers plates. 'M~me~midoriya's rich?' He studied the gold, 'I must be a poor man compared to her.' Glancing at her, he cleared his throat, "F~forgive me for asking, but… how rich are you?"

"Uhhh… well… hmmm." She cupped her chin, "I sort of lost count $750 Million… so… pretty rich, I guess? But I'm sure you guys have way more than me."

"How do you lose count?" Aizawa asked.

"Do you want to count it? The goblins here can only last an hour before someone has to drag them out." She then pointed to goblin next to them with black eyes. "See?"

Taking them all towards a table, she began exchanging their money. As she dealt with Vlad, who shakenly handed her his money, everyone else looked around the vault.

Aizawa studied the notes behind Izuku, but he couldn't read it. "What's this?"

Without turning her head, "Ancient runes. I like to study different powerful runes in a controlled environment… last time I caused an earthquake at my apartment."

"An earthquake? But… they're are just symbols?" aren't they?

Izuku finished giving Vlad his galleons, before getting up. "Okay. Ancient runes is a very, very, very old form of magic. Most wizards think it was just a way of writing, but it's not." She then started explaining the complexity of runes, but halfway through Aizawa lost track. Even Cementoss, who loved all forms of literature and writing, tried to keep up.

All Might was off to the side, awkwardly sat in a chair like a child. He glanced around the vault, "And here I thought I was rich." There was a snicker off to the side.

The goblin who walked in with them was laughing at All Mights comment, "You? Rich? You may be in the muggle world, but she is far richer than all of you combined. Ghihi!" Is eyes went black, "I do hope Miss Midoriya access her proposal offers… I'd love to see her wealth grow."

All Might sharply looked at the goblin, "Proposals? Like… _business _proposals?" His face molded into a frown.

"Hmmm?" The goblin looked back, "No, you fool, marriage proposals."

"What!?" He snarled. A burning feeling coursed through his chest, "She's fourteen, she's too young to get married."

Midnight and Nezu had heard the commotion, "What's happening? Who's getting married?" Nezu's hair rose at the word marriage.

"No one." All Might said through his gritted teeth, "Midoriya is far too young."

The goblin looked at him like an idiot, "If my knowledge is correct… she's 20."

"She's what!?" Midnight's voice echoed through the vault catching everyone's attention. She abruptly turned in Izuku's direction, "You're 20?" Aizawa sharply looked her over.

Izuku's eyes widened and slightly twitched, "Uhhh…"

"No." Aizawa said, "On your birth certificate is says~"

She held up her hand, "Yes, it does, but… yes… I'm 20. And I had planned on keeping that to **myself**!" She shot a deadly glare to the goblin, who ran off after seeing her fiery gaze. Izuku released a groan as everyone questioned her. Toshinori, on the other hand, was awfully quiet.

Midnight looked over her, and a crooked grin appeared, "Little lady… We must know your secret. Oh, please tell me! Did you use some type of potion to age you? Are you~"

"Time."

"Excuse me?"

Izuku sucked in a breath, "Time travel… overexposure to time magic, that's why I'm 20."

All Might's ear caught her, "Wait… time travel? As is going into the past and future, time travel?"

She twirled her fingers, "Just the past. I guess I should elaborate, seeing as how everyone else already knows. During my time at Hogwarts, I used a device known as a Time-Turner, which allows you to go back in time; however, many hours it allows… mine allowed me to go back a full day." She quickly raised her finger to stop their thoughts, "And don't get any ideas! Time travel can't be used to save people or stop disasters. Changing the past like that could destroy time itself, and you would be caught in an eternal loop. As I was saying, I went back in time, daily, to take more classes to graduate on time… it was a deal I had with the Ministry."

"What deal?"

"Long story. Anyways, I would go back in time, try not to run into myself, and take my classes."

Cementoss blinked, "Run into yourself?"

"When you go into the past, you exist with your past self. Terrible things happen if your past self sees your future self."

Mic was shaking his head, "Okay! Are we all not gonna make a big deal out of this?" He gawked at Izuku, "Are you telling me… Time travel is possible?"

"Yes… and it's unfathomably dangerous. Look, time magic is not a toy, and it shouldn't be used for changing the past. Where you save one thing, something else will die."

"What do you mean by that?" Nezu asked, he looked overly excited. There was even a gleam in his eye.

"If you were to change the past, something far worse will happen to reconcile your change. Maybe not in the immediate moment, but time doesn't like to be meddled with."

Aizawa didn't look convinced, "But they let someone use it to take classes?"

"It's not just given to anyone, besides… my time turner was destroyed after this came out." She snapped her fingers, and a magazine flew over. The front page read, Time Scandal at Hogwarts By: Rita Skeeter. "I went out to lunch with an old 'friend' from Hogwarts, and he slipped a truth serum in my drink… I should have known. Anyways, when everyone found out, I had to destroy the time turner and practically hide from the world."

"Who's Rita Skeeter?" Aizawa read the name aloud.

"Someone who makes the press you all deal with look like a bundle of Angels. She could ruin your careers in ten words." Izuku nearly shredded the article when she read it.

Nezu pulled her dress, "Just to make sure I heard correctly… You are 20?"

All eyes were drilled at her, especially a pair of blue ones, "Yes, I am. Can we just… not mention this to anyone outside of you guys?"

Unexpectedly, Nezu squealed and laughed at her answer, the staff back up in fear. This laugh sounded… different? Scarier? Both?! He reached up and pulled her hand, asking her millions of questions about her age as he led her to the entrance.

The teachers stood their awkwardly, but Midnight started squealing, much to Aizawa's annoyance.

"Will you stop that?"

Midnight glared, "I just found out she's 20. Do you know what this means?"

"Hm?" He didn't like where this was heading.

"I get to be friends with a witch, and it doesn't have to be weird! Ahhh!" Midnight ran out of the vault, hoping to catch a ride next to Izuku on the goblin carts this time.

Aizawa and All Might stood silently, trying to understand what had happened.

Aizawa rubbed his neck, "Something tells me, this is only the tip of the iceberg with this girl." He looked at All Might, "So what had you worked up earlier?"

All Might glared at the ground before turning, "That goblin… he told me… he told me that she's been offered marriage proposals."

This didn't settle well with Aizawa, a wave of fatherly anger overcame him, "Marriage!? She's too young to be thinking about that. She's also going to be at UA, she needs to focus on her classes."

Smirking, "You seem irritated, Aizawa, but technically… she is above the age of consent."

"I don't care if she is. She's too young to get married." He'd be having a long talk with this girl, if her father weren't here, then she'd have to get an earful from him. Aizawa left the vault with All Might and walked back towards the goblin carts.

All Might's heart was numb, and his dream from this morning didn't feel dirty anymore… well… dirtier. Gazing over at Izuku, who was talking Midnight, his knees felt weak, and his face flushed. 'Sh~she's very beautiful for a 20-year-old.' He definitely saw how she didn't look like a child and her body… clearly, not that of a teenager. Steam escaped his back as his body tried to bulk up, but the enchantment she mentioned earlier still held a firm grip.

**(Timeskip)**

Leading everyone through the shops, Izuku was happy to see them enjoying themselves. Even Aizawa looked delighted as he silently chewed on a sugar quill. Midnight had bought a dress, and they just got back from looking at magical creatures. When Midnight saw the unicorns, she practically died.

"You know Miss Midnight~"

"Oh, please call me Nemuri." The woman said with a smile.

"I'm surprised the unicorn let you pet it. You must really love and respect their kind."

"Surprising? How? Also, I love unicorns. Oh, When I was a little girl, I always wished of petting one. I can finally die happy!" Her eyes glazed over as she got lost her child-like mind.

Izuku giggled, "Well, Unicorns, don't really like women who have a sadistic personality like yours and…" The last part she mumbled.

"What was that?" Everyone else was listening in.

"They uh… they rarely approach people who aren't virgins." Her face was red.

Nemuri thought about what she said, "Wait! Are you telling me? That, by not keeping myself pure, I could have robbed myself of every touching a unicorn!" She was furious with herself.

"Hmh, they were pretty timid by you, but you respected them, so they allow to pet them."

All Might remembered when he tried to touch one of the unicorns, it had punched him in the chest with its hoof. "That would have been good to know beforehand." He rubbed his side that had a horse print on his skin. Looking at Izuku, he remembered how the unicorns practically begged for her to pet them, something Nemuri was jealous about. "Is it safe to assume that you've never… you know… tied the knot?" His face was beet red, he shouldn't have asked that in front of everyone.

"Y~yes. I~ well… I never um… what?" she blushed as well.

Aizawa was irritated and rubbed his horse bruise too, "We really shouldn't be having this conversation."

"R~right… Well… that's pretty much everything here at Diagon Alley that I knew you guys would enjoy. Perhaps I could pay Mister Ollivander a visit." They had walked onto the main road, "He's very~"

"Ahhh!" A woman screamed when she saw them. "Oh, Merlin, I can't believe it." Her eyes looked like they held stars.

Several of the pros groaned; they knew what was coming next. Snipe cracked his neck, "Looks like we can't even walk around here without bein recognized."

Other people swarmed towards the woman and noticed what she was screaming about.

"Is it really!?" One man said. His eyes were wide, but they seemed to wander.

A little girl pulled mother's hand, "M~mommy! Look! It's her!"

Aizawa frowned, "Her?" Midnight? Or… Like a hoard of locust, the pro-heroes were violently pushed away by the crowded that surrounded Izuku, who clearly looked nervous. The group of heroes were pushed as a whole until they were all forced inside one of the shops.

Mic closed the door and rubbed his nose that had been elbowed, "What the hell was that man!?"

Nezu giggled as he crawled out of Aizawa's scarf, the man picked him up in the chaos, "Did I forget to mention, UA is getting a very famous witch?"

All Might looked through the glass, trying to find the Izuku through the hoard of people, she had just as many fans as him. 'I~I I can't find her.' What if she was crushed? She's so small, and there were hundreds of people outside the shop. "We can't just leave her out there."

Cementoss clutched the book he bought from Flourish and Blotts, "Now All Might, it's not like we can do anything to help the poor girl. We are quirkless here… remember?" But he did understand his concerns.

Nemuri scanned the shop they were in, "Uhm… where are we?"

There was a sliding sound that caught everyone's attention, and an old man was standing on a ladder. He had grey hair and was studying them, before giving a friendly smile, "Good evening, everyone, I think it's safe to assume, Miss Midoriya is visiting?"

Power Loader nodded his head, "Yea… she is. Wait, who are you?"

He smiled at the smaller man, "I am Ollivander, and this is my wand shop."

All Might looked around, "Wand shop?"

The man slowly got off the ladder, everyone was afraid he was about to collapse, he looked ancient. "It seems only yesterday I had both Izuku and her mother coming to get their wands from me."

"Her mother? What about her father? Didn't he get a wand?"

"No. Mister Hisashi is a muggle. Only Madam Inko is a witch. Very wise woman, if you ask me, I truly pity what happened to her husband." He set out a few wands on the counter and looked over their cores.

Ectoplasm raised a brow, "What happened to her father?"

"Oh, that is something you would have to ask her." He fiddled with the wand, "You are all welcome to wait here while this hoard dies down." Not like they could go outside if they wanted too. Toshinori definitely wanted to go out there and rescue a little green doe, but Aizawa was blocking the door.

Vlad watched the elderly man and how he fiddled with the wand, "Do you need help?" Ollivander's fingers were shaking.

"Thank you, young man, but I can manage. Besides working with wands is a delicate art, they don't like anyone but there masters touching them."

Vlad chuckled at the old man, "Long time since someone called me a young man."

Ollivander laughed. "Well, to me, you are a young man… I recently celebrated my 412 birthday." The room froze, and everyone looked at the man, even All Might, who was trying to get outside.

"Y~you're 412?" Vlad asked shakenly.

He nodded, "I'm no Nicholas Flamel, but yes, I understand your shock. Muggles tend to have this reaction."

Vlad wanted to bite his tongue, he hated asked so many questions, "Who's Nicholas Flamel."

"Why the creator of the Philosopher's Stone, of course. Honestly, I'd thought Miss Midoriya would tell you about it. She loves his writing. Mister Flamel is 1,564 years-old." If everyone thought Ollivander was old, they couldn't begin fathoming this Nicholas Flamel.

"H~how is that even possible?" Mic asked.

"He uses the stone to create the Elixir of Life to prolong his life, but there is only one stone. I've just aged naturally." He cracked an old man smile.

All Might walked to the edge of the counter, "How long do wizards live for?"

"Well, uh. Let me think…" He closed his eyes, "The current life expectancy is about 200 years, but that is the average. Some can live for much longer."

Everyone was quiet. They couldn't even think about becoming that old, not even Midnight.

Nemuri blinked, "I know I said I wanted to live longer, but… not that long." She looked across the counter and saw a picture of an incredibly attractive man, "Who's that?" There was a gleam in her eye.

Ollivander looked towards the picture and smiled, "Oh, yes… that was me when I was 152."

Nemuri's mind shattered like glass as she looked between the two, "Uh… I…" She was gonna be sick.

Ectoplasm looked at the picture, "Jeez 152, you look like you're 30… uh… no offense."

The gave a wave of his hand, "Water under the bridge, young man."

There was a scuffle in the back, and the sound of a door slamming shut. Izuku came out the back, her hair was a bit ruffled as well as her dress. "I think I lost them in Knockturn Alley. Sorry, everyone, I didn't expect to be recognized." At least, not like that.

Again, the pro-heroes questioned her about what happened.

Aizawa stopped everyone, "Is there anything else you wish to tell us? Besides being rich and famous?"

Izuku shrunk, "No… that's… that's everything."

"Really? So do you wanna tell me about this proposal offer I heard earlier?" Everyone was on edge by this, especially Nezu.

She tilted her head, clearly confused, "What? I get a proposal offer every week… don't you guys?"

Nemuri's jaw dropped, "Every week! Hell, I get guy's who say I'm attractive, but they never wanna marry me." This girl must have something going for her besides her wealth and looks.

"I~it's not like I accept them."

Toshinori let loose a sigh, 'S~she doesn't? Thank god… I mean…' His heart picked up, 'She needs someone who clearly loves her, for her. Someone who can take care of her every day and tell her how beautiful she is.' If his side weren't fixed, he'd be coughing up blood in embarrassment.

Aizawa decided to let it go, "Alright then." He received strange looks from everyone, he wasn't one to care about others. Who cares if she gets married, she's 20, not like they have a say over it.

"It's getting pretty late. Are all of you ready to go?" The pro-heroes nodded a few cracked their shoulders and necks.

"Miss Midoriya before you go. Could I check your wand? The core hasn't had a proper 'cleaning' in a while." She glanced at everyone before nodding her head and handing him her wand.

Everybody watched as a bubbled appeared, and he stuck her wand into the side. From the tip, a black mist escaped from it and eventually inflated the bubble.

"What is that?"

Izuku tapped her fingers on the counter, "My wand core, it's… an obscurus. It's nothing you need to worry about." She didn't feel Toshinori's large form standing behind her. He could tell she was lying about something.

Ollivander 'cleaned' the core before putting it back in her wand. "There you go. I hope you visit again soon, it does get awfully lonely in this old store."

She gave a bright smile, "Of course!" She turned towards everyone, "Let's head out the back, I know a way out and back to the portkey."

Everyone went out the back, but Ollivander had grabbed Toshnori's wrist, "Uhh… yes?"

"You shouldn't beat around the bush young man."

Toshinori frowned, "Excuse me?"

Giving a slight chuckled, "I was just like you at that age. I see the way you look at her, I know the signs of being in love with someone."

"L~love." He did a quick check to make sure no one heard, "I~I I don't know what you're talking about."

"Trust me, young man. She is a very special girl, and it isn't hard to see that you mean well, unlike those purebloods who want her money. Take my advice, just tell the girl how you feel… I waited too long, and I could have used that time I wasted to be with someone who really mattered."

Toshinori was completely embarrassed, "T~there's nothing going on between us. I~promise you. Sh~she She's just a student at our school~"

Ollivander stopped him, "Make excuses, but you're only hurting yourself in the end… Besides," He cracked a sly smile, "It's clear that girl likes you. Why else would she glance at you with blushing cheeks?"

Toshinori's heart felt like it stopped, 'H~he's lying, right? Sh~she wasn't… was she really doing that?' Did she… like him? He wasn't even in his muscle form. He shivered as he thought about her looking at him with a blush, it was exhilarating!

"Here's another bit of advice, young man… sometimes… sometimes you'll have to share someone you love. It doesn't make sense since you're a muggle, but just remember that." Toshinori didn't like that. He wasn't about to 'share' Midoriya, she wasn't some fling or a whore.

"I'll… I'll keep that in mind." Not wasting another second, he took off towards the back. Hopefully, they didn't leave without him.

Ollivander sat there quietly, looking at his counter. Reaching underneath, he pulled out a photo. It showed a stunning woman with long brown hair. He was also in the photo, about 78 years old, and to the left was another man. He looked at the picture for a few seconds before putting it away, "Hopefully, he doesn't make a mistake like me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Author Notes)
> 
> Sorry for the wait everyone, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Man, my classes are really draining... but I won't let that stop me from writing! I have my exams coming up, so that's why this chapter came out a bit later. Hmm... I wonder what Ollivander knows. And it seems Toshinori finally found out Izuku's real age. I wonder how long before he snaps.
> 
> As you can tell from the beginning of this chapter, there are going to be more M rated scenes down the road. Next chapter, we'll take a look at All for One... maybe even Kurogiri?
> 
> Also, for anyone living in America. I hope you all had a great Thanksgiving, and if I don't get the next chapter out before the end of this month, then Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

**(Kurogiri's Bar)**

The silence was unbearable. Kurogiri stared at his phone blankly; he'd gotten a message from Izuku… she wanted to talk. It was a simple request, and that's what bothered him. No phone calls. No excessive texts that were paragraphs long, simply 'Can we talk?' It wasn't even a command, so did he have a choice?

Kurogiri picked up his phone, 'I will have to talk to her eventually.' Biting his lip behind the mist, and smacking his hand to his head, "I'm an imbecile. I should have asked her what class she was in; then I wouldn't have to deal with this." He was nervous about seeing her, 'Will she turn me in if I appear at her apartment? Does she hate me now?'

There was shuffling behind in the back, violently the door to his left swung open. "Must you be so loud, Twice?" Mister Compress asked as he walked through the doorway.

Twice started posing, "What man I'm just showing my colors! Oh god, there's a poster of a cat! Can I have a juice box? No! Liquor! No!" His personalities were all over the place, it was starting to annoy Kurogiri.

"Will you two cease your senseless conversation. My bar is not a playground."

Mister Compress smirked behind his mask, "Why the cold shoulder, my friend? Perhaps you could do for some entertainment?" Compress had a bet with Twice that he could get Kurogiri to laugh. So far, he'd only gotten glares and been warped into the dumpster outback.

"Do not bother me with your dry performance."

Dramatically, Compress cover his heart, "How you wound me! And here I am, a humble entertainer, trying to bring joy into your miserable, gloomy life, and this is how I'm treated?"

Twice sat at the barstool, swinging his feet, "I like entertainment! Ooh! Can you make a rabbit appear from your hat?!" He started slapping his head, "No, you're a shitty performer! I hate you!" Finally, he slammed his head on the counter, "I like pretzels… do we have any?"

Compress, and Kurogiri looked at the man with concern, his episodes were getting worse.

Kurogiri slowly reached under the counter and slid the bag of emergency pretzels over.

"Pretzels!" He grabbed the bag and hugged it. He got up and went into the back to eat in silence. He refused to show any part of his skin in public, his mouth included.

Compress watched his friend head silently to the back, "His episodes are becoming more frequent."

"Hmm… Is he safe to keep around."

"For now. But I'm afraid he's drifting into insanity. To think a man like him has such a powerful quirk… but he can't handle fixing his glove without letting everyone know."

Nobody hated Twice, in fact, it was All for One who brought him in after he found the man crying in a ditch.

Kurogiri looked back at the door, and Twice walk back in… wait… he gave him a giant bag of pretzels, how did he finish it so quick?

"Boy, do I love pretzels! I love waffles too!" He gave a twitch, "Fuck! I'm so pissed I have to work with under that Tomura kid! Can someone trade with me!?"

Compress let loose an irritated sigh, he was in the same boat, "I do not question our Sensei's motives, but I fail to see what he sees in that child." He pulled out a half-destroyed pocket watch, "Look at what he did to my watch! It was my favorite!" That boy got under his skin like no other, sure he didn't get along with Kurogiri, but he'd deal with the mist-man any day. Tomura was cruel and view him as a pawn, just to order around. If it weren't for Sensei, he'd gleefully imprison the boy in one of his orbs.

"A pity." Was Kurogiri's dull response, "I have to leave soon. So unless you have something important to tell me, leave." Behind closed doors, Kurogiri would never admit this, but he'd consider these two his closest friends because they resented Tomura just as much as him.

"You? Leaving early?" Compress asked, "I don't recall Master giving you a mission… perhaps you'd care to enlighten us?"

"That is none of your concern. Now good day."

"Your choice. Honestly, Kurogiri, do you know how to address a showman? Hmm… perhaps that suit is a bit misleading of your true personality." Standing up, Compress grabbed Twice's arm, leading him out the front.

Once they left, Kurogiri let loose an irritated sigh, "Why must I be surrounded by imbeciles?" Waving his hand, he opened a warp gate and stepped inside. Unbeknownst to him, a certain entertainer was waiting in silence.

* * *

**(SoHo Apartments)**

Kurogiri popped his head out of the warp gate and looked around, there was no one. Stepping fully through his portal, he looked up towards Izuku's apartment and shook a little.

He was so preoccupied he didn't notice two men slip through his warp gate and take cover behind a bench.

Silently, he walked towards the stairs and blindly lead himself towards Izuku's home. All the while, two villains trailed him.

* * *

**(Inside Izuku's Apartment)**

Izuku was sitting on her couch, she was doing the homework assigned by Aizawa. 'I was expecting something a bit harder than parametric equations.' Its been a week since she took the teachers to the Ministry, and she's been invited to the teacher's lounge by several of the staff members. Midnight, for example, had asked her such casual questions; it made Izuku question if the woman saw her as a student. The woman seemed particularly interested in her marriage proposals.

Then there was Snipe and Cementoss, who invited her on Tuesday. Cementoss talked to her about ancient runes and personally asked her for lessons. The man loved literature, and he found the concept of runes fascinating. As for Snipe, he asked her about riding on brooms. She explained to him what quidditch was, and he's been hooked ever since.

Then there was her own teacher, Aizawa. He actually talked to her yesterday. He'd noticed immediately during the training how she was struggling, he wanted to get to the bottom of it. It was there she explained the difficulty of casting wandless magic. However, he's noticed her acting strange. He'd even caught her in the halls just blindly standing there while Bakugo walked away, her eyes were white. She told him it was something wizards did, but he didn't believe it. Unbeknownst to her, he's been becoming increasingly interested in her in 'relationship' with Bakugo. Could you even call it that? The boy was always glaring at her, and had some smart remark it was really starting to piss him off. What he hated the most about the boy was his arrogance, it put All Might's showboating to shame.

There was a knock at her front door. Getting up, she made her way to the door and opened it, only certain people knocked on her door, then again, only certain people could see it.

Shortly after opening it, she was greeted with a familiar purple mist.

The two just stood there in silence, neither knew what to say. An awkward feeling filled the air. Izuku decided to break it, "Would you like to come in?" She asked slowly.

Kurogiri jumped a bit when he heard her speak, he was beyond nervous. "Umm… I…" Instead of waiting to listen to what he had to say, she grabbed his misty hand and pulled him inside.

Reaching the living room, Izuku took her seat on the couch and looked up at her friend, who was still standing. "You can make yourself at home, Kuro-san." She waved to the seat across from her.

"T~thank you… young one." Taking a seat, he cleared his throat, "I… I'm not quite sure what to say." He shook his head, "W~what I mean is that? Uh… My job… it's not~" He was all over the place.

"I'm not mad."

Kurogiri froze mid-sentence, "I~I'm sorry?"

Giving him a warm smile, "I'm not mad at you."

Like a child, he tapped his fingers together, "You're not?" How was she so calm? He thought she would be screaming and crying because of his betrayal.

"I know you're sorry… I mean… why else would you come here?"

He began shaking again, he was so confused, "I… I'm sorry. I never wanted you to find out about this. You weren't supposed to be there so I~."

Again she stopped him, "It's okay, Kuro-san. I understand why you didn't tell me."

"You do?"

"I don't think telling your friend that you're a villain is an easy conversation to bring up." She ran her fingers through her hair, "I'll admit. I was angry at you when I first found out, but… then I realized from your perspective, telling me wouldn't have been easy." She looked lost in thought, "I haven't been completely honest with you as well… so how could I be angry at you for keeping a secret when I'm doing the exact same thing."

"And… what secret is that?"

Giving a quick smile, she lifted her hand and snapped her finger, a small light came from the tips. There was a shuffling sound from the kitchen, looking over, he saw two cups fly over. One of the cups poured a dark liquid into the cup, it then landed in front of him. A bottle of cream levitated over and poured a precise amount into his cup.

The wondrous smell hit his nose, and he immediately recognized what was in front of him, 'Coffee.' Smoked beans with a little bit of chicory. Shaking his head, he looked between Izuku and the cups, "Y~you but… you said you were quirkless? Also, at the USJ you were teleporting and~"

"I know, I know." She gave a pitiful smile, "I'm sorry I deceived you. But I didn't lie… I am quirkless." She could tell he was confused, "Seeing as how I know about you being a villain, I want to make you a deal."

"Y~Yes?"

"I won't tell anyone I know you, not that I would, so long as you don't tell anyone what I am."

He nodded his head, "And?"

Clearing her throat, "I'm a witch."

"Huh?" Did she get bonked on the head? Before he could question her, she pulled out the white stick from the USJ.

"I know you think I'm crazy, but I do have proof. And no, I did not get hit on the head."

"How did you~"

She rolled her eyes, "Everyone, I've told this too, thinks the same, so I've come prepared." Pointing her wand at her cup, she gave it a flick. A wisp shot out, and the cup shook before it split into two separate cups, then four… and eight… then sixteen. The cups were multiplying at an alarming rate, Kurogiri had to stand up and take a step back.

Waving her wand again, all the furniture in the room levitated off the ground. A piece of paper from her notebook ripped itself out and formed into a paper bird, it was even whistling.

"_Finite_!" A golden wave passed the room, and everything went back to normal. The furniture floated back to the ground, and the cups formed back into a single cup. Looking back at him, she noticed he was frozen, and his lighting eyes didn't blink. "Kuro-san?" She waved her hand in front of his face, but he still didn't move. "Hello? Kuro-san? Are you still with me?"

Coming back to reality, he bent down, "H~how di~did you, uh?" He couldn't believe what was happening. 'N~no this… this isn't real. She has to have a quirk like Sensei. There is no such thing as magic.' He timidly leaned his head down, "I~I are you certain you don't have a quirk. It's just that… I've met people who have multiple quirks and~"

Again he was interrupted by Izuku. For the next few minutes, she showed him more proof of magic, from apparating, brewing a simple potion, levitating on her broom, even transfiguring into a small green rabbit. It was after her transformation did Kurogiri finally come to accept what she was saying. He was, unfortunately, stubborn in her earlier attempts and kept trying to make excuses, even when she hovered on her broom.

Kurogiri sat on her couch and stared at the green rabbit in front of him, "I think I've gone insane." The rabbit ears folded towards her head, indicating her annoyance in his stubbornness. "I~I'm sorry," the glare he received from her was intimidating, 'I've faced countless men in my lifetime, and here I am sitting on a couch terrified of a green rabbit.' He held up his hands, "Forgive me, Midoriya, this is… a lot to take in."

Instantly the small little ears rose up, she backed up before jumping off the table and changed back, "It's understandable, but do you finally believe me when I say I'm a witch?"

Instead of giving a response, Kurogiri pointed to the top of his head, 'Why is he?' Reaching up, she felt the rabbit ears on top of her head, "Uh~ sorry! I'm not the best at transfiguration when it comes to humans!" She ran across the room and opened a cupboard, inside was a jar. Unscrewing the lid, she poured the golden dust on her green rabbit ears. The ears twitched before they shrunk into non-existence. "I'm sorry you had to see that. As I said, transfiguration isn't my strong suit."

He waved his hand, "I'm sorry, I'm still confused about something."

She walked over, "Yes, what is it?"

"If you're a… witch?" Saying that was foreign to the tongue, "How come you didn't tell me before?" Did she think he'd judge her? This is one of the greatest secrets he's come to learn, and Sensei will… Wait… does he know? His mind went into overdrive, 'Does Master know about her secret? Is _this_ is why he wanted me to watch her? What if he doesn't know? Sensei seemed only interested in her analysis of heroes and utilizing her notes. 'Do… do I tell him?'

"I didn't tell you about me being a witch because it's illegal." She then went on to explain the Statute of Secrecy and why she couldn't tell people. "I've actually been wanting to tell you for a long time."

This caught his attention, "You have? And what seems to have changed your mind into revealing this to me?"

"Nothing. It's just, you're my friend, and I don't want to keep secrets from you." She gave him a million-dollar smile.

"I… well… thank you, young one. I can imagine this isn't easy for you, but nevertheless, I appreciate your truthfulness." This is the same amount of trust he's been given from All for One, as dark as he may seem, the man was never one to lie. Reaching up, he patted the top of her head, "I would like to formally apologize for not telling you about my… job."

She giggled at his attempt to apologize, "You formally apologize? You don't have to be so formal around me, Kuro-san, and as I said, I'm not mad." Their bonding moment was cut short by someone knocking on the front door, "I have to get that, I'll be right back."

When she reached the front door, she could swear she heard giggling on the other side, 'Hmmm… I wonder who it is Hiko-san, Toshi, Sensei, or is it~' Opening the door, she noticed two unfamiliar men standing there. 'Strange, they shouldn't be able to see my door unless they saw someone walk in.'

Twice and Compress were surprised to see a beautiful woman open to the door for them. She had long green hair, her face held a natural beauty to it, and the rest of her body was something models would die to have. Compress cleared his throat, "Good Evening my dear, we are sorry to bother you at this time of night, but we're looking for our companion Kurogiri?"

Twice nodded his head violently, "Ya doll face, have you seen him? Oooh! Her hair is green; that's pretty cool man."

Izuku was startled by both of them, and what really caught her attention was their costumes. "Oh! You mean Kuro-san?" Both men froze at the nickname, "He's inside, would you like to come in? Any friend of Kuro-san is a friend of mine."

This wasn't the response they were expecting. Also, didn't this girl realize how dangerous it is to let two strangers into your home? They could be lying? Compress bowed his head, "Thank you, we only wish to check on him, he was acting… different, before he left." Both men walked inside and felt their bodies compress before it let up. 'Strange, I feel different.'

Izuku leads the two strange men into the living room, where Kurogiri was still sitting. After walking in, the mist-man stood up and was shaking, "What are you two doing here!?"

Compress shook his head, "Oh come now Kurogiri, here we came all this way to check on you, and this is how we are treated? Again, sir, you wound me."

Twice looked around, "Hey man, does this place seem bigger on the inside? Oh well! Oooh, what's that smell!?" He lightly slapped his cheeks, Izuku was starting to worry for the strange man.

Kurogiri marched over and started yelling at Compress for following him, Izuku stood there awkwardly. Looked over at Twice, the man was very tall, "So you're friends of Kuro-san?"

Twice turned and gave a salute, "Yes, mame!"

"That's nice." Kurogiri was still yelling at Compress. "I'm Izuku, and you are?"

"You can call me Twice! I know, I'm dashing!"

"Well, it's nice to meet you Twice," She held out a hand, "Would you like something to eat or drink?"

"Oooh! Do you have pretzels?" He asked as he shook her hand violently.

"Yep! C'mon." She took him into the kitchen and opened a drawer, "Here they are." She handed Twice a bag of pretzels.

"Ya, man! I love me some pretzels." He lifted up his mask to expose his mouth and started eating.

Izuku giggled at his very eccentric personality, "Would you like some tea or coffee?"

"Tea?" He made a gagging sound, "Naw, tea ain't my stuff. Fuck tea!" His change in demeanor was an eye-opener.

"Well… have you tried cinnamon tea?"

"Cinnamon!? Where? Cinnamon is the shit! Ugh, why can't I think!?" He banged his head on the fridge. Izuku winced as she heard the smashing sound his head made. Walking over to the stove, she poured a small cup of tea. Looking back, she noticed he was still hitting his head on her fridge. Once she pours the tea in a small cup, she slid a small vile out of her sleeve, 'This should help him calm down.' It was a yellow liquid, she quickly poured it in, "Here you go, Mister, Twice. If you drink it, I'll give you another bag of pretzels, or do you like waffles." She was getting a Deadpool vibe from him.

The man stopped hitting and looked at the tea, "Waffles?" He loved that more than he did pretzels, but Kurogiri would never make him any. Grabbing the cup, he started drinking the tea. It had a combination of cinnamon and peppermint. Shortly his head began to feel… calm. The screaming and shouts of his different personalities just seemed to stop, they were still there, but they've just stopped arguing.

"Are you feeling better?"

Twice blinked before looking back at the tea, "My head feels… funny." It didn't hurt, why didn't it hurt?

"I'm sure it will pass. Now would you still like some waffles?"

He nodded his head furiously, "Man, I haven't had waffles in years! Kurogiri is an ass for not introducing us!" There was scuffling sound as Kurogiri and Compress ran into the kitchen to check on Twice. They hadn't realized the two had walked away.

"You two will leave right now!" Kurogiri yelled.

Izuku tapped him on the shoulder, "Calm down Kuro-san, they just wanted to check on you. Besides, I promised Twice I'd make him some waffles."

'How does she know his name!? Did he tell her?' He didn't want these two being her friends. "They are leaving, aren't you?" he glared at Compress.

"Hmm… well, the young lady has been kind enough to offer Twice some food. You wouldn't want him to be upset about not getting waffles now, would you?" He smirked behind the mask.

Izuku had walked up to Compress and was giving him a strange look, "Do I know you?"

He tilted his head, "I think I'd remember meeting a lovely lady."

Compress had to take a step back when she started squealing while jumping up and down, "You're Atsuhiro, the Entertainer!"

Kurogiri was shaking in rage, "H~how, do you know him?"

Still, unfazed my Kurogiri's anger or Atsuhiro's surprise, she pointed at him, "I went to his magic shows as a little kid! Oh my gosh! Can I have your autograph? Kuro-san, why didn't you tell me you were friends with him!?" When she was a little girl, Inko used to take her to see muggle magic shows, and Mister Compress was her favorite. Most people thought his acts were boring because they knew he was just using a quirk, but Izuku still thought he was amazing.

Compress looked over at Kurogiri and gave the man a smug smile, "Now you have been keeping a fan of mine in that dark? Oh, we do have to work on your manners, '_Kuro-san._'" He turned back to Midoriya, "And I'd be happy to give a dedicated fan my autograph!" Honestly, he was surprised he even had any left. He has only known this girl for five minutes, but he would definitely consider her a friend, "Perhaps you'd like a private show in your living room? I still have a few tricks up my sleeves."

Twice appeared in front of him. He was shaking his finger back and forth, "No way, man! She said she'd make me waffles if I drank some tea."

The two continued to argue; meanwhile, Kurogiri pulled Izuku into the living room. She looked at him strangely, "Kuro-san, are you okay?"

"No, I am not." His lighting eyes were going wild, "Please young Midoriya, these are not the type of people you want to be around."

"But they seem so nice?" She gave him an innocent look. As intelligent as she was, she still hadn't drawn the connection that the two were villains.

"Midoriya, do you not understand my involvement with these two idiots?"

"You are friends?" She scratched her head.

"Ugh!" This was all going south, "Let me elaborate. You know I am a villain… correct?"

"Mhm." She nodded her head, 'What does that have to do with~' Her eyes widened a bit, and she glanced back towards the kitchen before looking back at Kurogiri, "T~they are villains as well?" He nodded, 'How stupid could I be!?' She thought it was strange that they were wearing costumes, but her mind was such a scrambled mess; she didn't draw the conclusion. "Are they… um… But I'm confused, they seem nice."

"It's complicated young Midoriya. Please let us leave right now. You shouldn't get involved with~."

"Involved with what?" Atsuhiro asked as he appeared behind him.

"Nothing!" Kurogiri was have tempted to warp his body in half, "You have no business being here."

"Hmmm… Then may I ask? Why are you here?" Compress looked at Izuku, "Forgive this argument, my dear, I think Kurogiri's table manners need dusting."

Izuku put a hand on both their shoulders, "Why don't we all just sit down? Please?" She gave them a puppy dog look. Grudgingly, they all sat down.

Twice put his feet over the side of the couch, swinging his legs like a child. "I feel so good, man! Can I have more tea? Ooh! And some waffles? Waffles and tea sound amazing!" The other two gagged at the thought of it.

Izuku nodded her head, "Sure, would you two like some as well?"

"No thank you, my dear, but if you happen to have some coffee, I would be forever in your favor." Again, he made a dramatic bow. Kurogiri, on the other hand, sulked in his seat.

Before she could head to the kitchen, there was another knock on the front door, "Ugh! Why does everyone visit at the same time?" Sometimes her house felt like a pub house. "Excuse me, gentleman, I have to get this." She walked away and left the three villains on her couch.

Compress watched her leave, and he turned back to Kurogiri, "Hmmm… So this is where you have been hurrying off to. Tell me, is she your girlfriend, perhaps?"

"No, she isn't. Unlike you, she's actually a close friend. You had no right to follow me."

"Come now, Kuro-san, what harm is there in introducing us to a lovely lady?" They heard a giggle from down the halls as Izuku started to come back.

"Listen here, you worthless excuse for a man. When she comes back, you will leave because if you don't, I swear I'll~" He couldn't finish his sentence as his throat locked up.

Compress and Twice were confused by him freezing up, 'Why is he?'

"I'm back. Everyone I'd like you to meet Sensei." Izuku said as she walked in, holding a man's hand.

Compress and Twice looked over, and their bodies locked up. Standing before them was… Sensei… their Master, their leader! The infamous All for One. What terrified them the most was the insidious glare he gave each of them. His red eyes were shining, and his teeth were starting to show as he gave a slight snarl.

Compress slowly turned his head back to Kurogiri, "I~I… I would like to go now." He said very quietly.

* * *

**(Earlier)**

All for One walked out of the Nomu facility. For the past five hours, he has been reprogramming the minds of the Nomu, one by one. His fingertips ached, and his mind felt numb from overusing his quirk, 'Now they will never bring any harm to my little one.' He gritted his teeth, 'I'm a fool! How could I forget something so important? If she hadn't been able to punch the Nomu at the USJ I… I...' He hated to think what would have happened. He was actually going to go and visit her, but he had one person to deal with, Tomura. The boy had tried to dissolve his little one's face.

After a few minutes of walking, he set foot into his tower. The lobby was grand, and the staff was doing their best to keep the guests happy. He might be a villain, but all organizations need money, unlike others who deal in drug cartels, he sought a less noticeable form of income. Pro-heroes were too stupid to think a powerful villain would run a successful hotel. Walking towards the elevators, he found some of the staff staring at him, fear evident. He's made it very clear to never overstep him, and if anyone were to leak anything to the police, they would join the Nomu.

A timid man approached All for One. He was a head shorter than him and had grey hair, "S~sir?"

"What is it?" His patience was already worn thin.

"I~I uh…" He quickly cleared his throat, "We've finished the construction of the pool for the guests," He flipped a few pages from the notebook in his hands, "We've also found asbestos on the 33rd floor, would you like it removed? This will, unfortunately, force us to close the grand suites located on the floor."

All for One pressed the call button for the elevator, "Fix the asbestos problem and give the guests of that floors upgrade rooms. If they ask why, tell them, it's because of construction reasons." If people found out there was asbestos, that could be a loss of business.

"Y~yes, sir. Right away, sir!" The man gave a bow before running off, he could tell All for One was not in the mood.

Getting into the elevator, he hit a button and went up to the top floor.

Finally, he reached the door to Tomura's room. Taking a deep breath, he tried to calm his senses, if he didn't, he knew he'd slaughter the boy before he had a chance to speak. He's had quite a bit of time to think about Tomura and what he'd done.

Opening the door, he walked into the small apartment. He noticed some of the furniture was disintegrated, 'I am not paying for another couch, this is the 12th time.' The boy needed to learn to control his quirk.

"Tomura!" He shouted for the boy. There was immediate scuffing sound as the teen came out of the hallway. Even though the hand covered his face, All for One could tell he was terrified, good. "Take a seat, boy." Tomura's bare feet sounded as he walked over to the half-destroyed couch and sat down.

"Master?" his voice echoed in fear, All for One has never shouted before.

Looking back, All for One glared at him, "You had no reason to attack the students at the USJ. Do you not realize that by doing that, you've just strengthened them?" The plan was only to kill All Might, it was Kurogiri's rash thinking for sending them across the USJ. 'He should have just let them go.'

"It would have broken All Might."

Again, he got another glare, "No, it wouldn't."

"Hmh?"

"Do you think that by blindly killing people that will break him? If that were true, I'd be out slaughtering millions. No. It only makes him more dedicated. It gives him more of a reason to show off his power and fame." He took a step back, "Perhaps you need a bit of an eye-opener, my boy." His right hand caught fire while his left transformed into a cannon, "Killing innocent people is not what my order is about. We aren't heroes, but we're not monsters either. Consider yourself lucky boy, if you had killed that student at the USJ, like Kurogiri said, you'd be joining her."

He backed up on the couch in fear, his Master had never been this angry before. "Th~they were future he~heroes. I was weeding them out before they became a nuisance."

"A nuisance?" There was an edge in his deep voice, "Lately, you have been a nuisance Tomura. You've compromised two of my facilities, lost our Nomu, and nearly killed someone without my permission. So tell me, Tomura, under your logic, why shouldn't I just weed you out before you become a problem?"

The boy just shook in fright. In all the years he's known All for One, he's never threatened him. Nor has he ever raised his voice and reprimand him like a child.

All for One leaned down and snarled a bit, his eye glowed unnaturally, "I want to make myself very clear, Teno." the boy nodded. Sensei never used his real name, "You're on very thin ice. So thin that the only thing stopping you from falling in is that I took a deep breath before walking in here. If you cause one more accident, I'll splatter your body across this room and make you wish I'd turned you into a Nomu." He moved his arm and shot a cannon at the gaming system. "Be grateful; it's only that." He walked past the couch, "And clean up this mess, I'm not having any of the maids come near you." The boy's killed two, "And find your own food for now." Reaching the door, he grabbed the handle and turned around, "It's time you've learned to take care of yourself."

His little one has been taking care of herself since she was a little girl. If she could do it, then so could he.

Without another word, he walked out and slammed the door shut.

Tomura sat there looking at the door, slowly, a frown appeared, and he gritted his teeth, "I. Hate. You." his hand gripped the couch, and slowly it broke down. "She's taken, my Master… she's ruined everything." If he wanted him to grow up then fine, a crooked smile appeared, "I'll show you how grown up I am… You'll join that worthless girl too." In his mind, All for One was too far gone, so it was his duty to do the next best thing. "You'll understand Master. If you were right of mind, you'd accept my choice…_ I'll kill you_."

* * *

**(Present)**

All for One froze when he saw the three men in Izuku's living room. His headache from before came back, and he felt his face scrunch up. 'What are they doing there!?' His crimson eyes drilled into Twice and Compress. He could understand Kurogiri being here but not them.

"I'm back. Everyone I'd like you to meet Sensei." Izuku said as she smiled at them. She was so focused on their reactions; she didn't see the insidious look on All for One's face.

Compress was shaking, "I~I… I would like to go now."

Forcing his face into a neutral expression, Sensei leaned down and tapped Izuku on the shoulder, "Excuse me, little one, but would you happen to have some tylenol? My head is a bit heavy right now."

What he did next almost made Compress and Twice faint, even Kurogiri… he was… smiling? All for One was smiling! Compress looked at Twice, "D~did he call her little one?" Immediately, he found an invisible force choking him. All for One clenched the fist behind his back as he cut off his airway.

"Sure, I'll be right back." She skipped off to the bathroom, looking for the medicine.

As soon as she left, he walked over to the couch and glared at his two subordinates, "And what are you two doing here?" A vein was poking out of his head. He glanced over at Kurogiri, "Explain, now!" His voice had gotten deeper than what they thought possible.

Kurogiri bowed and looked at the ground, "T~they followed me through my warp gate Master. Please forgive me. I~I told them to leave."

Two clawed hands clung to Compress, and Twice, they painfully dug past their skin. "Let me make myself clear. You will not mention my relations while we're here." Compress gritted his teeth as his quirk was assaulted, "If either one of you mentions this place, I will turn you both into Nomus." Twice nodded his head, blood was leading inside his costume, "When she comes back in, you with both leave and _never _come back."

As soon as he let go of their shoulders, Izuku walked back in, "I found the Tylenol… are you guys okay?" Kurogiri, Compress, and Twice were all shaking.

All for One cracked a grin, "We are fine little one. Aren't we gentlemen?"

"F~fine!" Kurogiri said.

Compress nodded vigorously, "Yes, very fine! UH… I… I think it's time my companion and I left."

Izuku looked confused, "But you just got here? Oh, please, can you stay!?" She walked in front of him and cupped her hands, "I still have so many questions about your shows. Please, can you stay for just a few more minutes?"

"Uh~uh~I um…" He slowly looked behind her, Sensei's face clearly told him to leave, "I~I would love to~bu, but I really must be going, my dear," His throat tightened again as All for One used a quirk on him, "Perhaps another time."

She gave a disappointed look but decided to let it go, "Alright. But please feel free to visit any time." Compress and Twice quickly got up from their seats and went towards the front door.

When they left, Izuku looked at Kurogiri, "I wish you'd brought your friends over sooner, Kuro-san, they are so nice." She wasn't sure what it was, but she loved the Deadpool vibe from Twice, and it just seemed to lighten the room. And Compress was such a gentleman.

Sensei placed a hand on her shoulder, "Forgive me for asking little one, but how do you know those two?"

She waved her hand towards a shaking Kurogiri, "Those were his friends, they just came to check on him… Oh, where are my manners? Sensei, this is Kurogiri."

He lifted a misty hand, "A~a pleasure s~sir."

"_Indeed_." Was Sensei's response. "Now, may someone tell me what happened before I got here?" Izuku gave him a confused look before she blindly recalled the events that lead up to now. "Little one…" He had to hold himself back, "You shouldn't just let strangers into your home just because they say they know someone."

"I… I'm sorry." She blushed and tapped her fingers together, "They just seemed so nice. Well… anyways they did know Kuro-san, so it's okay!" Holding up a finger, "Besides, I don't think they would fare well against a witch."

All for One frowned, "Izuku, you shouldn't~" Why was she an open book tonight? Kurogiri was right there!

"It's okay. Kuro-san knows."

Kurogiri slowly nodded his head, his Master's glare intensified, "She told me before you came in. I'll admit I'm still having trouble believing it." He wanted to leave. Words couldn't describe how much he wanted to leave.

The awkwardness in the room was broken by Izuku's giggling, "This is great! I'm so happy you both know about my powers. Now I don't have to watch what I say." She sat on the couch, "I can't believe I finally get to introduce you two. It's so strange, I've known you both for years, but you've never run into each other."

"Indeed… that is strange little one." Sensei sat down next to her and casually draped an arm over her shoulders, it made Kurogiri's mind break.

'Master he?… master has never touched someone like that.' his heart rate increased. Behind the purple mist, he was drenched in sweat.

"Please, Kurogiri, how is it you know little one?"

"Um~well I." He could tell behind the forced smile, his Master was furious. What scared him the most, however, was how close he seemed with Izuku. She was smiling at him, having him call her little one, it was too much. The fact they had to pretend they didn't know each other was going to be hard, 'If she finds out I know him, she'll eventually figure out who Sensei really is.' His reputation was already damaged because of the USJ, but he doubted All for One would tell her his connection to it.

* * *

**(1 hour later)**

"I'm afraid it's time for me to leave young Midoriya," Kurogiri said as he got up. He's been wanting to leave for the longest time.

"Aww, do you have too?"

"Yes. I have some matters to attend to."

Sensei placed his hand back on Izuku's shoulder, "It's been a pleasure meeting you. Perhaps next time it won't be under such… _dissatisfying_ circumstances." If looks could kill, he would have been dead an hour ago.

"I agree." He said shakenly.

Izuku looked between the two, "Are you guys alright. You seem… tense." And what was so dissatisfying? 'I wasn't a bad hostess, was I?'

"It's nothing too worry about young Midoriya, now please excuse me." He waved his hand, but nothing happened, 'huh?'

"Oh, you won't be able to do that here. Any type of teleportation quirk or spell won't work here." She didn't want someone randomly appearing in her home without permission.

"I see." He bowed his head, "Then I shall do this outside. Thank you for the lovely evening." He glanced at his leader, 'It… it seems Midoriya is far more important to All for One than I originally thought.' He's happy he doesn't have to tell him about Izuku's secret, seeing as how he already knows. But he knew there was something more coming from Sensei's end. The man never smiles, and he even allowed Izuku to wipe a bit of dust off his face. She touched his face! If he tried to do that, he'd be scattered across the room. It scared him that he didn't know what his master's plans were for the girl. No doubt she's caught his interest in magic, then again, who wouldn't be interested? He still had millions of questions, but Sensei _might _fill him in later… that's if he's not murdered beforehand.

Once he left, Izuku turned to Sensei, who was still irritated. "Sensei? Your veins are popping out." Reaching up, she traced a bulging vein on his forehead. Had it been anyone else touching him, they could kiss their life goodbye. "Would you like a potion for your headache instead? I would have offered it, but those two muggles from earlier don't know about me being a witch."

All for One shivered as she continued to touch his face, did she not realize how much this broke his restraints? "No thank you, little one, I'm fine." And here he was looking forward to a quiet evening with her. 'My patience is certainly being tested today.'

Izuku stopped touching the vein and thought of something, "Well, how about this?" Stepping on her toes, she rubbed his head, hoping it stopped his headache. Her heart started beating faster, and her cheeks had a dust of pink, 'H~his hair feels so nice and soft.'

The moment she started rubbing his head, he had to bite his tongue. She was testing his patience as well, but on a different scale. "Little one… that feels divine.' He sat down on the couch and let her continue to message his head, "That actually does help little one… far more than you imagine." His irritation from the day just seemed to disappear as she continued. She ran her fingers through his short brown hair, her fingertips skillfully massaged his aching head. Izuku was standing right in front of him as she rubbed his head, so it gave him a perfect view of her body. 'What I'd give to take you right now, little one. To make you scream in ecstasy and beg for release.' A smile formed on his face, and his eyes started to dilate, 'I'll make you mine Izuku… you're all mine.'

His body started heating up, and perverted thoughts consumed his mind. 'What's to stop me from taking you right now little one?' Looking at her face, she was focused on messaging his head… and he noticed the delicious blush staining her cheeks. 'Perhaps you want it just as much as I do?' All for One was screaming at him to take her. Just make her his once and for all, and the offer was sounding good. He just wanted to wrap her tiny body in his chest while he devoured her moans. To feel her luscious lips against his, and have her kiss the side of his face while telling him how much she loved him… and he wanted it. 'I could just pull her, and she'd be kissing me.' his throat went dry, 'One tug and I'd finally have my little one.' That tingling sensation passed through his heart, 'Perhaps I was wrong about finding a successor. I think what I really needed was a strong, beautiful queen to rule beside me.' With her at his side, he'd be unstoppable.

"Sensei?"

His brilliant, kind, little one ruling with him. Maybe if he told her how he sought to bring order to the world, she'd join?

"Sensei?" Izuku waved her hand in front of his face, "Are you there?"

"Hmmm?" He came back to reality, "Yes, little one, I am perfectly fine." He stretched his arms backward, and they both heard a few painful pops from his back, "Perhaps I should come to you whenever I have a headache. You seem to have a magical touch." He cracked a grin. Now she became a stuttering mess and tried to speak, but it all came out in mumbled words. 'There, she goes again. Slowly breaking my restraints.' At this point, he started to question why he was holding back, 'But it's too soon. I don't know her feelings yet.' He wasn't going to make an advance and have it compromise their relationship. However, that didn't mean he wasn't going to tease her and make her blush at every chance he got. Reaching up, his large hands held her waist, they fit perfectly, "I truly appreciate all that you do for me little one, perhaps next week you'd care to join me in Tokyo?"

When his hands grabbed her waist, she felt a desire build-up in her nether region. 'H~his hands, they're so big and warm.' She'd question why he was holding her waist, but at the same time, she didn't want him to let go. "A~and what would we be doing in Tokyo?"

He stood up and patted the top of her head, "Why enjoying the sights little one. I figure you'd like for us to meet somewhere other than your home?" He did miss when they trained at Dagoba Beach, he didn't feel confined to one place.

She thought about what he said, "That… that does sound nice, actually." And he was right, they were always meeting at her place. "And maybe I could show you some of the magical places in Tokyo? I haven't been able to show you too much, and I bet you're probably still curious about magic." Her entire body shook as he gave a hearty and dark chuckle, 'H~his voice is so deep and smooth.' If there was one thing she'd admit she loved about Sensei, it would be his voice. His voice was far deeper than most, and when he spoke, it just made her knees weak. All Might also had a deep voice, but it was just different.

"You are quite right." He allowed his fingers to linger in the soft hair on her head, "Shall we meet here before departing to Tokyo then?"

"S~sure… we could apparate from here and save us the journey."

"Then, I look forward to next week." He checked the time, "I think it's time I left, though."

"Wait, before you go." Her face went pink again, "Since you're always visiting, I thought I'd give you this." She gave him a key that was connected to… a mini-All Might? Why would she hand him that garbage? "T~this is the key to my apartment. I figured it would be easier for you to just walk in instead of having to wait for me to answer the door."

He gave her a smile, "Thank you, little one. I'll be sure to only come in when appropriate. But," He pointed to the mini All Might, "What is this?"

"Oh, I wanted to add an accessory to your keychain, so I decided to give you All Might. I mean, he's such an amazing hero." Sensei might be a villain, but he had to like admire All Might to some degree, right? "And you'll be happy to know I've enchanted it, so it will never break!"

He looked at the keyring and noticed he couldn't even slide the thing off. "I~ uh… thank you, little one._ I appreciate the accessory_." He said through clenched teeth. He wasn't about to hurt her feelings, she was just trying to be considerate. 'Why did she have to enchant it?' His next option was to smash it and say it broke when he 'dropped' it.

The two exchanged their goodbyes, and ultimately, Sensei was walking down the stairs towards the base of the SoHo complex. At the bottom were three people, they were terrified, "Now… would you care to explain in **_finer _**detail what happened?" His glowing eyes and clawed hands made them want to run away. Nobody was even brave enough to question why his hair looked ruffled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to wish everyone A Merry Christmas, hopefully you like this chapter. Also on a side note, I would like it to be know I am changing a few things in this story, compared to the manga. I know Twice and Compress came in contract will the League of Villain because of Giran, but I felt that with quirks like theirs Sensei would find them. It also seems like Tomura has changed some plans of his own. I would also like to give credit to 'gemava' on the keychain idea.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

**(UA, Class 1A)**

It was lunchtime for Class 1-A, but it seems fate had a different course for these young heroes. After the bell rang, and Aizawa left, the students in the classroom were surprised to see a hoard of teens outside.

Uraraka, who had opened the door, was scared, "Uh… Why the heck are you all here!?"

"Do you students have some sort of business with our class?" Iida asked, lifting his hand horizontally.

Izuku, who was right next to him, giggled, "Iida has anyone told you you're like a robot?" he put his hand to his side, a slight blush of embarrassment stained his cheeks.

Mineta was shaking, "Why are you blocking our doorway? I won't let you hold us hostage!"

"They're scouting out the competition idiots." Bakugo walked towards the doorway, Izuku had a feeling this was going to go south real fast. "We're the class that survived a real villain attack. They wanna see us with our own eyes." He stood in front of the shaking students, "At least now you know what a future pro looks like, now move it extras."

Immediately, Izuku covered her face in embarrassment, 'Why would he say that?'

Iida became angry and continued his autonomous movements, "You can't go around calling people extras, just because you don't know who they are!"

"So, this is Class 1-A?" A boy with purple hair appeared from the crowd, "I heard you guys were impressive. But you just sound like an ass. Is everyone in the hero course delusional or just you?" Iida, Urakaka, and Izuku were shaking their heads. "How sad to come here and find a bunch of egomaniacs." The nameless boy went on to explain how he was rejected from the hero course.

As he continued to talk to Bakugo, Izuku just twirled her fingers, 'Why can't we just have a normal day? I wish Toshi were here to stop this… everyone is gonna resent us.' She looked at Bakugo, who was shaking in rage, 'I guess he doesn't realize these people might save him one day… then again, with the way he's treating them, probably not.'

In the back, another boy popped out, it was Tetsutetsu, "Hey you!" He was shaking his fist at Bakugo, "I'm from Class 1-B next door. We heard you fought some villains, and I came to see if that was true! But you're just a bunch of brats who think you're better than us?"

Izuku grimaced again, 'Great, even the other hero course hates us!' Could this day get any worse?

Kirishima raised his voice when he saw Bakugo walk away, "Dude, where are you going? You gotta say something. It's your fault they're all hating on us, Bakugo."

Izuku was nodding her head, 'I'm glad Kirishima has some sense.'

"These people don't matter."

"Huh?" Kirishima raised a brow.

"The only thing that is important is that I beat them." With that, he pushed his way through the crowd, everyone was glaring at him.

Gritting his teeth, "Man, I hate that that was such a manly exit." Kirishima said. Next to him, Tokoyami and Sato started to agree.

Kaminari looked at them like they were idiot, "Ya sure, but this sucks. He made us everyone's enemy."

Izuku strolled next to the boys and nodded her head, "If you really think about it pro-heroes have to work together all the time. How do you think you'll fare in the future if all the other pros despise you?" This caused some of them to widen their eyes in realization, "Also, who cares about winning the stupid festival." Ever since this festival was announced, she's been increasingly irritated… which was almost unheard of.

Tokoyami was surprised, "Stupid?" Izuku never talked like this. She was always a lively person who loved to mumble her thoughts on quirks aloud. 'I would have thought out of everyone she'd love the Sports Festival.'

Sato scratched his head, "Wait, you think the Sports Festival is stupid? But it's like the thing that can make you a hero!"

Shaking her head, Izuku sighed, "It's just a festival, and every year people just try to show off." She did love it, but she despised how arrogant everyone was becoming, "Who cares about winning? I know it offers greater connections with pro agencies, but that doesn't matter." She found her emotions slipping, and her left eye started to become white, "Being a hero is about saving people, not the money, or the attention. And if that's all you care about… then maybe you should think again about why you're here."

Everyone who was still in the classroom was looking at Izuku with wide eyes. Most have talked to her, and it was universally agreed that she was just a pleasant person. But to see her angry was… unfathomable. It's like seeing Aizawa laugh, so impossible.

Tokoyami, who was staring at the floor, thought about what she said. 'I guess she's really irritated about this whole sports festival. I can understand that.' While he did agree with Bakugo about having to beat the students in the festival, Izuku's little speech was like a slap on the face. 'When I think about it, every great hero came from just doing what right… All Might never went to an agency as a teen, and he's the Symbol of Peace.' Looking up, his feathers stood up. Dark Shadow was shaking inside of him, and he felt a force radiating from Izuku. "Ummm… Midoriya?" He pointed towards his beak.

Izuku looked at Tokoyami and raised a brow, she brought her hand to her nose and whipped the warm liquid from her nose. The blood that had begun leaking out of her nose was solid black.

Kaminari was surprised, "Hey, are you okay?"

Iida leaned forward and noticed she was bleeding, "Midoriya you're nose, do you need to go to Recovery Girl?"

Quickly she brought her sleeve to cover her nose, "Uh, I'm fine. I~I I have to go." Before anyone could question her, she rushed out of the classroom, pushing past a few students that were still outside. Unbeknownst to her, a single drop of blood landed next to Tokoyami's shoe.

Yaoyorozu grabbed her backpack, "I'll check on her." Jiro and Uraraka followed her out of the room, hoping to catch up to Izuku. Her nose bleed looked pretty serious.

Sero glanced at all the guys, "Hey, uh… is it me or did it look like her blood was black?"

Kirishima turned, "That's what I thought too."

Iida looked back at the few students lingering outside of the classroom, "If you have nothing else to discuss with us, then it is time you left." He turned the rest of his classmate, "Come now, everyone, Midoriya will be fine. Now let's hurry and gather our lunch. We have training with All Might next, and we need to be in peak condition." He waved his hand towards the door, 'As class representative, I should inform Mister Aizawa about Midoriya.' As much as he didn't want to, he too noticed her blood was black. And that was not normal.

Tokoyami looked down and saw a black spot on the ground. Everyone else had started to leave the room.

Iida realized he was just standing there, "Come now, Tokoyami. It's time we go to lunch."

"I will be with you shortly. I just have to check something in my bag first. Please go on ahead." He pulled his backpack off his shoulders and pretended to search for something. Once Iida left, he turned back towards the black speckle of blood. Looking closer, he raised a brow, 'Strange.' little specks of ash were rising from the drop. Leaning closer, Tokoyami saw the blood vibrating. Pushing his finger out, he lightly touched one of the flakes rising from the blood. Immediately he brought his hand back and clenched it. He gritted his teeth as an indescribable pain passed through his body. "Grrr!" He growled, his finger felt like it was dipped in acid.

When the pain past, he looked back down at the bloodstain and saw how it was dissolving through the floor. Standing back up, he unclenched his hand and looked at his finger. "It felt like my finger was on fire." Grabbing his bag, he walked out of the room and went to the lunchroom, "I need to ask Midoriya about her quirk." He's been meaning to ask her, but the teachers keep asking her to lunch, something everyone has been jealous of. He couldn't even catch her after class, she always seems to disappear.

* * *

**(UA, Faculty Office)**

Midnight flipped through a book Izuku gave her. There was a giant castle resting next to a lake, inside it contained hundreds of years of history.

"I wish I could go to Hogwarts." She sighed dreamily as she stared at the picture.

Mic and Aizawa, who were across from her, raised their heads.

"Hogwarts?" Aizawa asked, "What are you talking about?" Why was she talking about Izuku's old school?

Midnight stood up and pushed the book over. Their eyes widened when they saw the picture of the castle.

Mic's jaw dropped as he studied the school, "That's Hogwarts? I knew she said it was a castle, but that's massive." It looked like a castle from a fairy tale. He grabbed the book and flipped a few pages. Aizawa was watching as well.

"Ooh, go to page 76." Her eyes dilated, "Ravenclaw tower looks so amazing… aww… why can't I be a witch?" Everything she's seen about magic has been amazing. "Perhaps we should tell Nezu to remodel the school." Or at least the staffroom. Midnight wanted it to look like the inside of Izuku's bag, warm and cozy with a grand fireplace.

Going to the recommended page, they saw a picture of the Ravenclaw common room. On the other page, it showed a beautiful, transparent woman. Aizawa read the name underneath the picture, "The Grey Lady, the ghost of Ravenclaw tower. Wait… as in a ghost, ghost?"

Midnight nodded, "I had to ask Midoriya about that. Apparently, she's some witch who died along time ago. But… she wouldn't tell me how." When she asked, Izuku said it wasn't her place to discuss someone else's death. "I thought she was joking when she said it was a ghost."

The sound of the door sliding open caught their attention, "Afternoon everyone." All Might walked in, his hair looked a bit messy, "The third years did well today, but I think they need to work on their communication skills." Everyone in the class was trying to show off in front of him, clearly wanting him to take an interest. All Might noticed the three were staring at him, "What?"

"It looks like someone is getting better." Midnight pointed at his face, "You finally don't look like a husk. Or a twig." Unlike most women, Nemuri wasn't attracted to All Mights looks. He was a bit too old for her. 'Sorry big boy, I have a certain age range, and you don't meet it.' "And here, I was gonna say you could dress like a skeleton for Halloween."

All Might walked up and awkwardly scratched his head. His body was really starting to buff up now, he didn't have his skeletal face anymore, and his eyes weren't sunken in. However, he still had ways to go. One for All was working overtime to restore his body. For an average person it would take over a year to get back to normal, thankfully he wasn't normal. Walking to his desk, he glanced at his reflection, he looked like he was half-way between transforming. As for his attire, he wore a white dress shirt, and the sleeves were rolled up to his forearm. His jacket had a stain on it, so he opted to go without it today.

"What are you looking at?" He decided to ask, talking wasn't his strong suit strangely.

Aizawa glanced at him, "Midnight got a book on Hogwarts, we're just looking at the history of the school." He grabbed the book and scanned a few pages. All Might walked over and decided to look at the picture in the book as well. His reaction, unsurprisingly, was like everyone else's. 'So that's what Hogwarts looks like.'

"Well, boys, I'd love to stay and chat, but I have a certain witch to talk to." Midnight gave a wink, but before she could turn away, Aizawa cleared his throat.

"And where do you think you're going? You can't keep asking my student to have lunch with you." There was a frown on his face, "She does have to socialize with her classmates, remember? Besides, I've heard some students in the halls getting jealous over this." He could even see a few students glaring at her when he walked down the halls. The first years clearly disliked that she was being asked to lunch by the teachers.

Midnight glared at Aizawa, "Didn't you ask her to lunch last week?" Her hand rested on her whip, "You wouldn't be telling me what to do, would you Aizawa? Do we need to have a talk like the old days?"

He rolled his eyes, "If you stop and think about it, we're not helping her. She's dealing with a bunch of teenagers, they're going to be jealous of her talking to us."

"Will you get out of your sleeping bag, she's old enough to~."

He decided to interrupt her, "It doesn't matter. I get that she's not a child, but it still remains." Midnight was clearly trying to get on the girl's good side, "From an outside perspective, your relationship with her is wrong. She's still a student."

The two continued to bicker back and forth. Meanwhile, All Might stood off to the side, his cheeks were pink, 'I think her being friends with Midoriya is better than what I want Aizawa.' He would never tell them how he felt about Izuku, he'd be hung by Aizawa's scarf and called a pervert. Ever since he found out her actual age, the feeling in his chest intensified, and he didn't feel disgusted with his thoughts. 'S~she really is a beautiful woman.' And that's what she was, a woman. Not a teenager, a fully grown woman. She was well educated, knew how to fend for herself, and her personality just lit up the room. The hot meals she cooked made him feel special, and he never when home hungry. Why couldn't she make every meal for him? He could just imagine her placing a large plate of food in front of him and her little arms wrapping around his neck.

His bangs gave a slight twitch, 'The internships will be happening after the festival. I wonder if she'd like to work at my agency.' He thought about her sitting on his desk at Might Tower, cutely taking notes on what it's like running an agency. Pride filled his chest as he imagined her praising him and asking for advice. She'd blindly sit there muttering her thoughts aloud as he sat there admiring her beauty. She might even be willing to start practicing magic in his office. 'She would make a fine intern… a fine sidekick.' his stomach felt tingly, 'I wish we could have so much more.'

Aizawa and Nemuri's argument came to an end when they heard the bell ring. Midnight hair started puffing up, "You vile couch potato! You've just wasted all the time I could have had socialized with her!"

"Mhm. Now go teach your class, you can talk to her later… when we're not at work." She stormed out of the office. Looking at All Might, he saw the man's face distorted, "I guess Midnight was right, you are making a quick recovery." He rubbed his own face, "I still find this hard to believe."

All Might tilted his head, "What?"

"Magic. C'mon All Might. You can't stand there and tell me you've come to full term with this."

"Hmm… I'll it is pretty hard to grasp." As a child, he was never one to believe in magic, but finding out about its existence was still a lot. 'I still can't even imagine what Nana would think. She really would've loved Midoriya.' The only other person would be Gran Torino, but the man terrified him. And if he introduced the two, no doubt his old teacher would embarrass him and reveal his delinquent days to her.

He shuddered at the idea, 'No. No, she can never learn about that. I was young, I made a lot of mistakes, but she can never find out.' He couldn't handle her image of him being ruined. She looked at him with stars in her eyes, a total fangirl. He won't let that image be tainted. 'I should really apologize to Torino… I never did thank him.' After Nana died, his will to be a hero hit rock bottom. He lost the woman whom he viewed as his own mother. The only joy he felt was from his sexual encounters with any girl he could get for the weekend. Which were a lot. There was never any emotional attachment with the girls, just him being a hormonal bastard. Thankfully few people ever knew about this side of him, and he wanted to keep it that way. His stomach sank, 'What was I doing? I could have ruined my whole career as a hero. If Master could come back from the grave, she would have punched me to the moon. I guess I did deserve all those punishments from Torino.' Words couldn't describe how angry Sorahiko was. The man had even ripped his sukajan jacket, the one he'd gotten custom made saying 'Plus Ultra.' If he hadn't met Dave, it would still be in pieces.

All Might glanced at Aizawa and Mic, who were looking back at the book, his hand clenched the desk behind him, 'Midoriya will never know that part of my past. I will tell her anything but that.' One for All swirled inside of him, the embers of his quirk were pulsing like coals in a furnace, 'She will never know.'

"All Might!" He snapped out of his thoughts, "Didn't you hear the bell? Go teach the third years. And can you please teach them something besides standing in front of a camera?"

All Might quickly left the office and hurried down the hall. On his way, he passed the first year's changing room. He stopped in front of the men's changing room and furrowed his brows, 'I… I feel like. Hmmm… I feel like I forgot about something.' He looked at the door strangely, he knows he did something in there a long, long time ago but he couldn't remember what. Looking at his watch, he hurried down the hall.

Inside the men's changing room, the room was dark, and the boys from Class 1-A would be arriving later. On the wall was a blue poster, ever so slightly the edge of the poster fell… revealing a small hole.

* * *

**(Later)**

Izuku coughed into her hand as she and the other girls walked back into the locker room. Ever since her nose bleed, she's been trying to keep her symptoms on the low. After she started bleeding, she went to the bathroom and started hurling black goop into the toilet. Yayarozu, Uraraka, and Jiro were kind enough to wait outside the stall for her. She just told them it was an upset stomach and then went to Recovery Girl for some medicine. It's not like she could tell them the truth… or anyone else.

Opening her locker, which was next to the wall, she changed out of her costume. A few of the other girls looked over at her and started comparing their bodies to hers. Even though they wouldn't say it allowed, a few of them were jealous of Izuku's physique. Her body was… perfect. Not a flaw in sight. Everything from her breasts, to the width of her hips, and her height, it was all perfect. It almost seemed impossible to obtain such natural beauty.

Jiro, who had the locker next to Izuku, tapped her on the shoulder, "So how are you feeling? You sounded like you were throwing up your stomach pretty hard earlier."

"I'm feeling a lot better actually," she comforting smile, "Thanks for checking on me. And I'm sorry I made you guys miss lunch." She then glanced and Uraraka and Yayarozu.

"It was nothing." Yayarozu bowed her head, "I'm just glad you're feeling better."

Asui was in the process of taking off her shirt before giving a ribbit, "Hey Midoriya, I forgot to tell you. Tokoyami was looking for you at lunch. _Ribbit_."

"Tokoyami? Did he say why?" Why was he looking for her?

"_Ribbit_. No, but he asked me to pass on a message in case he doesn't get a chance to talk to you. He wants to talk after school."

Mina started shaking in excitement, "Ahh! That's so adorable!" Her eyes had hearts in them, "What do you think he wants to talk about?"

Izuku stared at Mina, "I~um, I'm not really sure, but I don't think it's that, Mina."

"But you two would be a great couple!"

A blush stained her face, "N~no! I~I don't see him that way!" She thought he was nice, but she didn't hold any romantic feelings for him, and she doubted he did either. The conversation was cut short when they heard yelling from the other side of the wall. "What's going on over there?"

Jiro rolled her eyes, "Probably Bakugo getting angry again, or Mineta being a perv." She leaned over and looked at the wall, and her eyes narrowed in on a little hole, "What is that!?" The other girls looked over and noticed the tiny hole as well.

Izuku automatically covers her chest, a sick feeling pass through her and the rest of the girls, "I~is… Is that a peephole!?"

Jiro's earphone jack slammed into the wall, she listening in. Anger rose as she hears Mineta trying to coax the other boys over, Iida was yelling at him. She could hear Mineta talk about each of the girls and their bodies… everyone except her. Her other jack twitched before it shot down the hole.

Izuku had to cover her eyes, "Oh, that's gotta hurt!" It was silent for a few seconds, she peeked between her fingers, 'Was no one looking through it?' Out of the blue, everyone heard Mineta screaming.

"MY EYE! AHHH MY EYE!"

The other girls were glaring at the peephole, and Yayarozu was the first to speak, "Despicable. We'll seal that hole immediately."

Mina walked over and pounded on the wall, "Mineta, you perv!"

An explosive sound was able to be heard, "Quit pounding on the wall, you acid-spitting cow!"

Ashido's eye twitched, "Did… did he call me… did he call me a cow?" She bit her tongue and tried to hold back a series of insults. Slowly she turned a crooked smile, "Don't worry, boys. I'll make sure Aizawa knows about this." Her voice was low.

Quickly changing into her uniform, Izuku shivered, she felt violated, her locker was right next to the hole. 'I can't believe he would peep on us. Did he see anything?' Who knows how long that hole and been there.

* * *

**(After School)**

After school ended, Izuku silently walked passed the statues in front of the school. Following the peephole incident, let's just say Aizawa was extremely irritated. He'd given each of the boys' detention, which Izuku felt was unfair because it was only Mineta, but it was his class. 'I can't believe Aizawa gave them all detention… poor Iida, this probably destroyed him.' For their punishment, they all had to come in on Saturday and clean the campus.

As Izuku walked passed another statue, she saw Tokoyami leaning against the main gate. "Oh, Hi Tokoyami… um… I'm sorry to hear you all got detention Saturday."

The teen waved it off, "Think nothing of it." He'd be getting back at Mineta later.

"Still, I know you and the others wouldn't look. I even heard Iida yelling at Mineta."

"I'll admit, I'm not ecstatic on spending my Saturday here, but I see why we were all punished."

"So… if you don't mind me asking. Who carved the hole?"

"We believe it was a past student. None of us carved it." Iida would kill them if they did.

Izuku then remembered what Asui said earlier, "So I heard you wanted to talk to me."

"Yes." He nodded his head, "I've wanted to talk to you for a while. It's about your quirk."

She tilted her head, "What about it?"

He studied her before speaking, "I'll admit I'm not sure what your quirk really is, but I'm certain about one thing." He pointed towards her, midsection, "You have something inside of you. Similar to Darkshadow and me."

Her eyes widened, "W~what? No, I don't." She gave a pathetic smile.

Tokoyami shook his head again, "You don't need to lie to me, I already know you have something inside of you. While I don't know what it is," His friend came out of his back, "Dark Shadow can see something inside of you. The best way he's described it to me is… it looks like a black mist." He crossed his arms.

Izuku didn't know what to say, looking around made sure they were alone, "Um… I… you're right." She stared at the ground, "I've actually wanted to ask you. How do you control Dark Shadow? I've been hoping that could help me… at least a little."

He tapped his companion's beak, "Dark Shadow branches off of me. I can't actually control him, he just listens to what I say."

"So it's basically it's constant cooperation between the two of you?" She then thought about their training. "I guess it makes sense on why you're able to speak clearly during the battle simulations."

"Indeed. Now may I ask you a question?" She nodded, "What is inside of you? To me, Dark Shadow exists as a cognitive entity… in a manner of speaking. But with you." He lifted his hand, "Earlier when you were bleeding a drop of your blood hit the floor. When I touched it, I felt something pass through me. The best way to describe it was that of a… parasite. A powerful parasite." Explaining this abnormal connection between two entities was hard. Everyone who's ever ask him what it feels like having Dark Shadow inside of him, it was like a friend taking refuge inside of you. What he felt pass through him earlier felt unnerving.

"I… how do I put this." She stared at her hands, "I…, I can't explain this to you without explaining my 'quirk' in its entirety." After this, she became a nervous wreck, 'What do I do. If I tell him, he'll think I'm crazy like everyone else unless I give proof. He'll also be another person who knows.' She glanced at the teen and noticed he was calmly waiting for an answer, 'If I do tell him he might be able to help… his connection to Dark Shadow could help me to control the obscurus. But for how long?' "Can we talk somewhere more private?"

Walking back towards the school, they went to a shady area next to the stairs. "Okay, I guess I'll get to the point, I… I don't have a quirk."

Instead of getting a bizarre look, he just nodded, "I figured. When I touched your blood earlier, it didn't feel like a quirk. It didn't feel like Dark Shadow. So, what is your power then?"

Izuku found her mind shutting down, she wasn't expecting him to be so acceptant. "I'm… I'm…" leaning close, she whispered, "I'm a witch." Taking a step back, she waited for the usual response, but it never came.

"I see." He held his fist under his beak.

"A~aren't you going to ask for proof?" Why was he so calm?

He just shook his head, "I believe you. We've known each other for a few weeks, but it's not hard to tell when you're lying."

"So… you believe me, and you're not even going to ask for proof?"

"I'll admit the logical part of me wants to deny what you're saying, but I still remember that feeling from earlier. I have no proof to say you aren't a witch. Besides…" For the first time, he cracked a smile, "I've always believed in magic as a child. And perhaps you can show me some proof later." Dark Shadow came out, "Ya proof later!"

"I guess with that out of the way, I can explain this next… but I need you to promise me something." He nodded, "You can't tell anyone about me being a witch. The only ones who know are the teachers."

"The teachers know?" Maybe that's why Aizawa wasn't as hard on her during training.

"Yes, they do. But they don't know what I'm about to tell you. Please don't tell them, I beg of you."

He made a motion with his hands, "I promise you're secret is safe with me, Midoriya. Dark Shadow too."

Looking around again held her hand out, "I~I have a parasitical disease. It's known as an Obscurus," taking off her silver ring did he finally see black smoke escaping her hand. Her pink finger dissolved into a puff of smoke and oil. "Grrr," She gritted her teeth, "It~ it formed when I was a child and… I don't know how to control it." She glanced at Dark Shadow, "I've never told anyone this, not even Sensei or Toshi."

Tokoyami tilted his head at the names. He wasn't familiar with them, 'Friends perhaps?' "I…, I see." This was definitely more than he was expecting. "Perhaps you could tell me more about it. How did it form exactly?" This seemed to shut him out, Izuku had gone dead silent and stared at the ground. Not knowing what to do, he placed a hand on her shoulder, "Midoriya, if you want me to help you have to tell me everything. And I promised I wouldn't say anything to anyone."

She looked lost and tapped her fingers together, "I~I I think it's best if I show you… it will explain more than words can describe." Pulling out her wand, she aimed it at his head, "I need you to clear your mind, _Legilimens_."

Tokoyami gritted his teeth as images flashed through his mind, but they weren't his own. Clearing his mind, like she said, he could see a little girl standing in a park. She was crying and trying to protect another kid. Across from her, he noticed a boy with blond hair and red eyes. His face molded into a frown; he knew that spiky blond hair from anywhere… 'Bakugo.' He despised the teen, especially during training. He always told him they were a bad match and loved to beat Dark Shadow.

The memory continued to play out, and he was forced to watch Bakugo, and his two friends beat up a girl. The act was appalling. Where were the parents!? The memory change again, and again. Every time it was of Bakugo and his friends. Then to two girls dumping their lunch on her head, and so on. He also saw Izuku sitting in a classroom with all her classmates laughing when the teacher said she wanted to go to UA. Now, Tokoyami usually took pride in keeping his temper in check, but these images were making him angrier by the second.

In the memory, he noticed the teacher wasn't doing anything as Bakugo yelled at Izuku. What type of teacher allows this!? 'I knew Bakugo didn't like Midoriya… but not to this degree.' To treat another person like this was sickening. How did someone like this get into UA?

Unexpectedly the memories stopped, and he opened his eyes. He was back next to the stairs. 'Did that… was that real.' He prayed it wasn't.

Izuku just stared at the ground, she never thought she'd reveal this information to someone. Much less a classmate. She'd believe it would have been to a teacher, Sensei, or Toshi… but… perhaps because he wasn't an adult like them, he would understand. Tokoyami just had an understanding personality.

"So… it's because of **_him_**." Tokoyami had a frown on his face. "Why didn't you ever tell anyone?"

She twirled her wand in her hands, "You saw… They always sided with him. Even here, he's praised for being talented." Granted, Aizawa has yelled at him for his outbursts.

"You could show the teachers your memories. You said they know."

"They know about me being a witch… not an obscurus. There is a lot you don't know yet, and even now, I'm not sure why I told you, perhaps it's because you're trusting, or even because of your own connection with Dark Shadow." She finally looked at him, "An obscurus is a dangerous parasite that resides inside of me. What you've seen is only a small amount of its power. Were I to transform…"

"Transform?"

"The transformation into an obscurial state is painful and dangerous. It looks similar to a cloud of oil and ash? You saw my blood earlier, right? Imagine that but on a larger scale… and destroying everything." She ran her fingers through her green hair, "I can't let the teachers find out. They wouldn't understand." She looked at Dark Shadow, who had his arms crossed in anger, "But you understand what it's like to have something inside of you. And… you don't see through Bakugo's games."

Tokoyami shook before letting out an irritated sigh, "Alright. Alright. I see why you've kept this a secret, and I'll follow my end of the bargain, I won't tell anyone, especially the teachers. But you need to do something for me."

"Yes?"

Dark Shadow leaned forward and spoke, "_If that punk comes near ya or insults you, you let us know!_"

For the first time, Izuku found genuine comfort in her problem, "O~okay… I promise." The only other person she made this promise to was Sensei. The mere mention of Bakugo's name alway made the man visibly angry. Something she thought was strange. 'When I said Bakugo's name last week, Sensei looked like he wanted to go on a rampage.'

There was an awkward silence between the two, "So… You're a witch?" He rubbed his neck, "This will take some getting used too."

"I understand, honestly, I was expecting you to call me a liar or think I was crazy. I actually think I've gone crazy, seeing a muggle act this calm is a first."

"To be honest for a brief moment, I did," He looked away, "But again, I know you aren't really someone who lies, and you've been extremely kind to Dark Shadow and me." He looked at her wand, "And it seems you were able to get that proof to me rather quick."

"Y~ya. I~I guess you're right. Sorry, I probed your mind with my memories. Legilimens is pretty painful the first time around."

"Perhaps you could tell me more about magic on the way to the station?" He nodded his head towards the gate.

Unexpectedly he was greeted with a hyperactive Midoriya, "This is amazing! I can't believe I get to talk to one of my classmates about magic." She cleared her throat, "B~but again. You can't tell anyone, okay."

"May I ask why."

She let loose a long sigh, "I'll tell you on the way to the station. Believe me, I have a lot to explain." As they walked back the blue archway, she looked back at him, "A~and Tokoyami."

"Hm?"

"T~th… Thanks for understanding. You're the first person I've ever told about this problem of mine. I'm still not sure why I told you of all the people… uh… don't take that personally, it's just. I know a few others who I thought I'd tell. I guess something just compelled me to tell you." Maybe she was at her breaking point, and he just happened to be the one who caught her. Who knows, all that matters now is he knows. Perhaps he can really help her control the obscurus.

"In that case, I am humbled you've revealed this secret to me. Telling someone such personal information can't be easy, especially to someone you barely know. But we'll do our best to help you with this… obscurus."

"_Yep! We'll help ya!_" Dark Shadow gave her a thumbs up.

As they walked away, they didn't notice a blond hero stepping out of the building. He hadn't heard their conversation, he just saw them walking together… too close.

* * *

**(5 Minutes Earlier)**

All Might glared at the ground as he walked down the hallway, 'After all these years, they really hadn't sealed the hole.' He was furious when Aizawa told him what happened with Mineta in the locker room. Then again, the boy's not to blame really… he wasn't the one who drilled the hole in the first place. 'It's been years since I drilled that hole, how have they not filled it in yet?' a possessive feeling shot passed through him, 'How long have they been staring at my doe? Violating her body with their eyes. They wouldn't even know how to please a girl like her.' These possessive emotions have been getting worse ever since he found out her age. It's like he's becoming obsessed. And the dreams he's had… oh, the dreams… every night he's woken up a wet, shaking, mess.

He pushed open the large door, leading out of UA. He stopped in his tracks when he noticed Midoriya, she was walking with the boy Tokoyami. 'Why is she walking with him?' Those two rarely talked during class… as far as he knew. His fist closed tightly, 'I~I… I don't like the way she's looking at him.' He could see her smiling at the teen. She even started petting Dark Shadows beak as they crossed the street. 'Why doesn't she do that with me? I've never seen her so casual before.'

Before coming out, he was actually hoping to catch her and offer a ride home. Today's training took a lot out of her, and she probably didn't have the strength to apparate. Which sounded difficult and extremely dangerous. 'She said someone can get ripped in half, including herself, if she's too tired. She shouldn't be doing something so dangerous.' He knew he couldn't stop her from teleporting, but he didn't like the idea of his doe getting torn across space. There was so much he's been learning about magic thanks to her, and a lot of it seemed dangerous. Very dangerous.

All Might stood in silence as Izuku disappears from his sight. One for All shook in utter jealousy, '𝓜𝓲𝓷𝓮,' His quirk echoed this world throughout his body. His hand rested on his left side, where his wound used to be, 'Midoriya needs someone who can watch over her and lead her down the right path.' He contemplated her situation, 'She has three years here. Three years of being ogled by hormonal teenagers. She doesn't need a teenager; she needs a man. I~I,' his fingers clenched his side, and his body bulked up, 'I won't let anyone take her from me. I won't let some teenage steal her from underneath me.' He let loose an irritated growl and walked towards the parking lot, his eyes were glowing.

In his left hand, he held a brown paper bag, it was the lunch he got from her. She made his lunch every day, even when he wasn't teaching her class. He was so protective of his food he'd almost hit Mic over the head when the man asked for a piece of shrimp.

Getting in his car, he slammed his head on the steering wheel, "Why do I want her so much? Why does she make me feel this way?" A simple pat on the head could transform him into a broken mess. Her smile made his knees weak. And her blush… her delicious blush. It made his thoughts turn into lust-filled fantasies. "Please. Please, no more wet dreams tonight… I can't resist anymore." He just wanted to rest and not wake up, panting and sweating like he has been. Each time it gets worse and worse… but could he really call it wrong? He always felt drunk from the euphoric feeling. He could take every girl he's slept with, and none could compare to the emotions he felt this past week. "I… I need to take a cold shower when I get home… a long shower."

* * *

**(Sorahiko's Apartment)**

Sorahiko glared at the letter he'd gotten in the mail, "So… the giant pervert decided to contact me through a letter. Guess he doesn't want me to yell at him over the phone." Because he would. Skimming through the letter, he rolled his eyes at the pathetic greeting, "Damn fool can't write a letter to save his life." Reading further into the message, he almost ripped it in half. "Idiot. Idiot. That goddamn idiot!" In the letter, All Might and explained his situation with One for All and his inability to find another successor. Having pushed the quirk beyond safe limits, it would kill someone if they tried to inherit it. And his body seems to have molded the quirk to his body to support itself.

Tornio got off the couch and walked into the kitchen to make some taiyaki, he needed comfort food. As he leaned against the counter, waiting for his food, he glared at the floor, 'That damn idiot. After eight generations, you lay waste to the greatest quirk in the world.' He wishes Nana could be here to kick his ass, he was too old for it. His mind then crossed over to his situation with All for One, 'Once Toshinori dies, I wouldn't be surprised if that bastard tried to conquer Japan again.' They agreed not to attack each other for Izuku's sake, but that didn't mean the man wasn't plotting something… and Midoriya. 'If she hadn't given him that damn potion of hers, he would've died.' It was a cruel joke.

Getting his food, he went back into the living room and turned on the TV, "Hmmm… Gotta say… I miss Inko's cooking." That woman made a mean batch of taiyaki, so did Izuku. "I should really visit the kid," She's been messaging him the last few weeks, but he's been busy, "The kid has more respect in her elders than Shit head." At least Izuku checks on him when he's gone silent for a while, she even sends him taiyaki on rare occasions, and what does he get from All Might? A letter. 'The idiot has my phone number, I know I don't live in the greatest part of town, but I still have reception.' Pulling out his phone, he scrolled to All Might number.

Giving a mischievous grin, he typed a very… informative message about his current condition, since the man was clearly interested. Hitting send, he leaned in his seat and gave a cheerful whistle, "Since that man whore's workin at UA now, maybe I can ask Nezu to let me substitute ." He'd get two benefits from it, tormenting All Might at work and getting to see his favorite little witch. "Hope the kids all right. It seems like hiding magic from her classmates is gonna be tedious."

Looking around his apartment, he looked over the mess, 'Ugh… if the kid were here, she'd probably scream at me for living in such a pigsty. Maybe I should clean up a bit.' She hasn't been over in a while, but he didn't want another surprise visit. Picking up some of the garbage he groaned and covered his face, "I'm almost 70, and I'm acting like a damn five-year-old cleaning his room… that kid is gonna kill my sleep schedule next. I just know it." But… for her? Maybe spending a few hours awake wouldn't be so bad. Not like he can sleep his life away, Midoriya would strangle him if he did. "That kid really is one of a kind." Not everyone can say they are friends with a witch, at least not normal people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for this chapter, I hope you all have enjoyed! Next chapter, we look into Izuku's trip with Sensei. I wonder what the man has been doing with that keychain she gave him. Maybe you'll find out as well. And it looks like All Might is becoming more and more possessive, I wonder why? If you're wondering why you'll have to stick around for a few more chapters, but it will be explained... eventually. And it looks like Tokoyami found out sooner than most would expect. Given his personality, it's understandable why he wasn't freaking out like the average person, but he still has many questions for Izuku.
> 
> Also, thanks to everyone who's commented or given this story a Kudo. If I could give readers a Kudo I would. But the most I can do is reply to comment... So that is what I'll do! Reading you're comments are the best part of my day!


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

All for One didn't smile often, but given his current situation, he couldn't hold back. "I don't think I've seen you this exciting about showing me magic little one."

Izuku pulled his sleeve, it was cute seeing her like this, "I've been dying to show you the magical community in Japan. I don't take you as someone who'd care for a street fair, but I know of a great bar with the best-enchanted food in all of Japan."

"Forgive me for sounding ignorant, but what is so special about enchanted food?"

"They have different food choices, some food gives you the strength of a thousand men for an hour, others are granting you perfect sight, breathing underwater, spitting fire, if I tried to tell you everything we'd be here for hours. But they also have delicious food." His hand tightened around her as they walked through the streets.

"Frankly little one, just spending this time with you means more to me than you can possibly imagine." He gave her his rare smile.

Her cheeks were pink, "Thank you. I enjoy spending time with you as well; perhaps afterward, I could show you the Japanese Ministry. There's an enchanted cherry tree in the middle of the building, its leaves actually glow." He loved seeing her so motivated in trying to impress him. 'I'd prefer taking you back to my tower and have my wicked way with you, but I suppose it can wait.' They started pushing through a large crowd, he reached out and held her close to his side, his hand was resting on her waist. 'What I'd give to take you little one.' His fingers tightened greedily. 'You're such an innocent little flower that's practically begging me to take you.' At least that's how he saw it.

Izuku was knocked back towards Sensei, as the crowd strangely got more compact. Bracing herself against him, her heart skipped a beat when her hands rested against his midsection. 'I can feel his muscles. Oh, Merlin, he's ripped!' She reimagined when he was shirtless. 'Please Merlin, no! Not here!' The people kept coming, and it forces her flat against his chest.

'Where are all these people coming from?' This is why he loathed walking around during the day. But he was thankful for one thing… his arms wrapped around her, "Careful little one. I'd hate to lose you in this crowded." Perhaps there was an alley they could flee into.

Two middle-aged women pushed past them, "I heard he's this way! Let's go!" The woman pulled her friend.

"I've always wanted to see him in person!" She had her phone out and was looking at a live video from someone down the street. "Over there!" She pointed towards a sign that she recognized on the live feed. "I see the sign! Oh god, he's so close!"

Izuku and All for One were confused. It took Sensei a few seconds to figure out why everyone was going in one direction… the crowds only got like this for one person. Grabbing Izuku's arm, he gave a tug, "Come now Izuku. We should go before it gets too chaotic."

Before she could respond, a giant man who had the head of a bear pushed them apart. Everyone was shoving each other. From her position, she could make out Sensei trying to reach her, but people were getting in the way. She found refuge in a small alleyway, "Sensei?" She shouted the name, but it was pointless. He was nowhere to be seen.

As for Sensei, rage filled him when he lost sight of Izuku, 'This is why I loath traversing during the day! Where is she? If he weren't down the street, I'd lay waste to these idiots.' A trace bit of fear traveled down his back, 'She's such a small girl. Someone might try something.' During their walk, he's noticed a few men, degenerates, eyeing his little one. 'I'll deal with them later.' He never forgets faces.

Izuku tried to look past the people at the edge of the alley, "Come on, Sensei, where are you?" She pulled out her phone and scrolled to his number.

"Young Midoriya?"

"Huh?" Turning around, she noticed Toshinori peeking out behind a large dumpster. His face was distorted like he was caught between his skinny and muscle form. "Toshinori? What are you doing here?" She walked to him. 'He looks different.'

He ducked his head in shame, "Hiding from my fans. There was a fight an hour ago, and when it was over, you can probably imagine what happened."

"All your fans flocked to you. At least that explains the crowd… wait… How long have you been hiding here?"

"About 5 minutes." He let loose an exhausted sigh, "It's times like this I wish I could teleport like you. Don't get me wrong I love my fans, but they are too clingy." There was only one fan he'd ever let cling to him, and she was standing in front of him. "What are you doing here? You seem to be pretty far from your apartment complex." A young woman should not be walking alone, especially her.

"I was with Sensei, and we got separated in the crowd. I was showing him the different magical places here in Tokyo. I was going to take him to the Jade Dragon, it's a bar here in Tokyo."

All Might had gone rigid, "So, this Sensei knows you're a witch?" How long has he known? 'Is he a wizard perhaps… no, she said he was a muggle a while back.'

"Yep! This is perfect timing. I'd love for you two to meet you both have so much in common."

"Really? Like what?"

"Let's see, you both carry yourselves with a sense of dignity and justice." Though Sensei sought justice from a different standpoint. "Your quirks are unique and powerful. It's strange though, you both radiate the same aura."

"What do you mean, we radiate the same aura?"

"Your aura is basically your quirk. Wizards can feel a person's aura, it like… how do I describe it? As a muggle, you'll never know how it feels for us wizards, but we can feel a manifestation of your strength, will, and energy. Everyone has an aura, even Muggles, but we're able to feel it."

"And tell me, How does it feel?" He took a step forward, his quirk activating. "I'm just curious is all."

"You and Sensei aura?" She shivered when he activated his quirk. "You both radiate a type of brute force. It's a little overwhelming at times." Her heart picked up speed. Their auras were the pinnacle of what she'd imagine power to be. And… she's had some not so innocent fantasies about the two as she remembers their aura's.

* * *

**(Flashback, A Few Weeks Earlier)**

Izuku panted as she laid on her bed. She'd just spent the entirety of the day with Sensei. 'It's too much!' For some reason, his aura was radiating in her apartment, and the bluntness of it made her body locked up. Turning over, her eyes burned brightly while her skin became hypersensitive. "S~so hot! Oh, Merlin help me."

Her clothes were on the floor, next to her bed. The cold air made her shiver in ecstasy, 'Sensei's aura… oh lord, his aura was practically pulsating with power." She cupped her breasts and squeezed lightly, "Ahh~ha!" She fondled her swollen breasts as she thought about Sensei. "He's so handsome. Hmmm…" He'd tower over her, his large rough hands would greedily traverse her aching body. Her legs crossed together as her cunt became sensitive too. "H~his fingers are so large and rough. Mhm!" his fingers would tease her leaking cunt before used them to scissor her. Her fingers traveled to her cunt, the tips of her fingers ran slowly across her slit.

Her body gave a twitch before her mind became consumed on another man who radiated the same energy, the same rugged, mind-numbing force. "T~toshi! Sensei!" She would have thought it strange to yell to different names out, but her mind was consumed with lust. Slipping her fingers into her aching folds, she bucked against her hand. The aura from Sensei still radiated off of the walls. "W~What ah! Kind of aura hm~m stays after a person left." Closing her eyes again, she submitted to her wild fantasies on the two men who made her feel safe.

* * *

**(End of Flashback)**

"You're aura is just strong." She stated quietly.

Toshinori noted her cheeks were turning red, "Midoriya? Are you alright?" He placed a hand on her forehead, "You're not sick, are you?" He was in denial, 'She's not blushing about my aura, is she? No. No way.

"I~I'm fine, thanks for asking." Something dawned on Izuku, "N~not that I'm not happy to see you, but why didn't you just jump away from your fans? You've done it before." He could probably jump across the entire prefecture if he felt like it. His quirk really was a thing of wonder.

"I would've, but I had some fans clinging to me." He shivered in annoyance, "Can't go jumping like I usually do when there are so many people. Also, the force from my jump could harm people in close proximity."

'Is the wind impact from his jump that strong?' But should she really be surprised? "I know you just escaped from your fans and are probably really annoyed, but… Your quirk is so amazing. I can't imagine a wizard attempting to amass the amount of brute strength you have. This is why I adore quirks."

It was Toshinori's turn to blush, "Y~you really like my quirk?" One for All shivered in delight, his quirk treasured her attention.

"You're quirk is the best! The fact that you can move at supersonic speed is unheard of to Wizards. At least when it comes to humans." Toshinori practically melted upon hearing her adoration for him, "Can I ask you a personal question?"

Usually, he'd say 'no,' he didn't like talking about his past, "I don't see why not." One for All went numb with pleasure. 'I think my legs are about to give out.' if his quirk had arms, it would've reached out and held her. At least that's how it felt for Toshinori. 'This day was going bad, I must have some luck if I ran into her here out of all places.'

"Now feel free to say no if you're not comfortable, but… uh… What were your parent's quirks? They must have been powerful to create yours. Did your mom or dad have a type of muscle augmentation quirk?"

"My parents?" He clenched his fist, 'Damn them both.' This really was a hard subject to talk about. Worst of all, he couldn't tell her about his quirk origins, She'd be dragged into the dangers of knowing One for All. 'I~i'm sorry little doe, I can't tell you about my quirks past. It's safer if you didn't know.' He'd never forgive himself if she got harmed for knowing his quirk's origins.

Izuku seemed to notice his timidness, "Y~you don't have to answer! Sorry, that is really personal, please forgive me."

"It's fine young Midoriya." He didn't want her to feel like she crossed a line, "My parents are a touchy subject, but since you're curious. My father's quirk is called Gold Rush; it allowed him to emit molten gold from his hands. The downside of his quirk was after an hour, any gold he produced would turn to a clay-like substance. So he couldn't use it to get rich. And my mother, uh… her quirk." His nails dug into his palm, "I don't know much about her."

"You don't?" She twirled her fingers, 'Okay, this is a really touchy subject for him."

His biological mother abandoned him and his father when he was 8. Simply because she didn't want a quirkless son. And his father reminded him countless times through his teenage years how it was his fault she left. It just made his bond with Nana so special. "My mother sort of… well… she left when I was young. I don't really like to remember her, too many negative thoughts." After he became the Symbol of Peace, she had tried to get in contact with him, 'She didn't care about me because she thought I was quirkless, but as soon as I become the Symbol of Peace she suddenly wants to be apart of my life again? I'd rather train with Gran Torino.' Even though he tried to keep smiling, he found it impossible when discussing his family. They were selfish and arrogant. He hasn't spoken to his parents in years, and he has no intention too.

"I'm sorry to hear that." The atmosphere between the two became awkward, "Even if you're not close to your parents, I still think your quirk is amazing." She started mumbling how his quirk came to be and began drawing connections to possible relatives. 'He couldn't have gotten it from his dad, so maybe his mother's quirk? Or did it skip a generation and his grandparent's quirks combined inside of him?' A quirk could form from your grandparent's genes.

"Can I ask you something then?" Toshinori asked.

"Of course."

"Since we're on the subject of family. What about your parents? How's your father doing?"

"My dads getting better, he's awake now if that's what you're wondering." She gave a warm smile, "Nothing much to say about my parents. My mom is a witch, my dad's a muggle who serves in the Navy. And my grandparents on my mom's side are old."

His eyes widened at her use of the word 'old.' 'D~did, did she insult her grandparents?'

"Wait, that came out wrong! I just mean, they are biologically very old in muggle terms. They are wizards too." Her phone was ringing, Sensei's number appearing on the screen, but she was too busy talking to notice, "My grandparents are really loving, but I don't talk to them often."

"How old are they?"

"Ummm… old… very, very old." She turned her gaze to the ground before looking back, "Nothing too special about my family, nope."

Toshinori smirked, "You're a witch, so I think that makes you pretty special." He liked it when she opened up about her personal life, 'I feel like a hypocrite for wanting to know about her life.' He barely talks about his own.

"T~thanks." She then thought about something most people don't know, "I guess one thing that's special in my family is my mother's a legilimens, and I'm an occlumens. I… don't tell people that often." There was another thing, but she felt it was best to keep it a secret.

"Ummm~" He furrowed his brows in confusion.

Izuku smacked her head, "Sorry! I keep forgetting you don't know much about magic. Simply put, a legilimens is someone who's born with the ability to naturally 'read' minds. My mother doesn't tell people because she doesn't want them to be afraid of her."

"Why would they be afraid of her?" There were people with quirks who could read minds, it didn't seem like a big deal.

"To clarify, when she 'reads' your mind, it's much more than what you think. In virtually ten seconds of meeting you, she knows what makes you tick. She'll know more about you, then you know about yourself. Mind reading is a small aspect of it. She'll know your drive in life, who you love, what you hate, and everything inbetween."

"Oh, And an occlumens?" He had trouble saying the word.

"Since my mother is a legilimens, I strangely inherited a countering ability. My mind is protected by magic. It may not sound useful, but it's actually a pretty handy power." She tapped the side of her head, "When I was a little girl, my mom would constantly read my mind, but as I grew up, she couldn't hear anything."

Toshinori tilted his head, "You protect your mind with magic? Hm… wait, you said you inherited this ability? Like a quirk for wizards?"

"Yep! There are many different abilities wizards can be born with. Someone who's an animagus can transform into an animal at will. The only animal I could ever transform into was a rabbit. Sometimes I wish I was an animagus, it would make transfiguration so much easier. Another ability is having a strong connection to divination. They have the unfortunate ability to see into the future at random."

"That doesn't sound unfortunate to me. Couldn't they use it to avoid a terrible future then?"

"Toshi, as I've told you before when it comes to divination, changing the future does not always end well. In the wise words of my old professor, 'Sometimes someone can change the state of things, but after all the bother, one often wishes one had not.' Meddling with time, past or future usually doesn't end well."

He absorbed everything she said, 'Magic is so confusing.' It was more complicated than he initially thought, "I'll keep your word in mind then littl~ uh~ young Midoriya." He'd nearly called her little doe aloud. His heart skipped when he noticed her blush and get slightly angry.

"Why does everyone call me little?" She asked herself quietly. She made a cute huff.

The crowd in the street was still massive. Toshinori groaned, "I really don't want to go out there." He couldn't even walk around anymore without people recognizing him. "I don't know how I handled this attention before getting skinny." He peered down at Izuku, 'I'd rather have your attention than there's.' He flexed his shoulder, pretending to get a kink out of it. His white shirt outlined his muscled form.

Izuku turned to All Might, her little heart rate increased upon seeing his muscles bulge from his shirt. 'Merlin! Dear Merlin! Why does he have to do this here?' She'd give anything to feel his muscles, like the girls from their training at the beach. 'Don't look at his face, Izuku. Don't ugh~' her nether region felt numb. His quirk had activated, making him buff up completely. The structure of his face was perfect, strong jawline, fantastic smile, ruggedly blunt nose, and his hair... She wanted to play with his two golden bangs. They felt so soft and practically twitched when she was given a chance to touch them.

All Might started flexing a bit more, "Forgive me, young Midoriya! My body's a little sore from that fight!" His voice reverted to its golden tone. He couldn't wait to be fully healed, then he could show himself off to her daily. And he liked seeing her blush when he spoke, he knew he had a powerful voice.

"I~it's fine." He started doing squats, 'He's wearing his green cargo pants no~ don't look!' She loved those pants, they suited his physique. She didn't like to admit it, even to herself, but she's had the biggest crush on All Might growing up. Never in a million years would she have thought she'd become friends with All Might. 'His bangs are twitching again.' When she first got to touch his hair, she'd practically died at went to heaven.

Her stomach had a sour feeling to it. 'I~I can't like two men. T~that's not how it works.' She sighed in the back of her mind as she tried to avoid looking over All Might, who was now touching his toes. 'It's not like I have a chance with either of them anyways. I'm practically a child in comparison.' She's had this talk with herself quite a few times. 'This is such a cruel joke.' All Might then started stretching his legs, 'He's been stretching for a while.'

All Might eyed Izuku like a hawk, wanting to see her reaction. Behind the slight overcast of his eyes, his blue eyes were shining. Inside, One for All grew desperate as she avoided contact with his body. His muscles grew larger and more defined. 'Please, young Midoriya, look at me.' She's the only woman he's ever met who seemed immune to his charms, it was infuriating. He grew somewhat irritated, 'Out of all the girl I could have fallen head over heels with it had to be the one who's immune to my looks.' In his muscle form, he always became confident, and the perverted thoughts he had didn't seem wrong. 'I~I need her attention. She shouldn't ignore her favorite hero.' She was also the one fan of his that didn't freak out overseeing him… most of the time. He shivered when he remembered appearing in class one day, and she'd been practically jumping up and down in her seat… **_all for him_**. 'Why can't I see that every day? Does she always feel like that when she sees me? She must have amazing self-control to keep it to herself.' his stomach knotted up, 'I'll break that self-control. I want her to be excited every time she sees me.'

"So, Tosh~ um~ All Might." He was in his muscle form, she couldn't risk saying his real name aloud. Thankfully no one from the street noticed him in the alley yet.

He stopped his stretching and stood tall, his form towered over her, another thing he loved. "Yes, Young Midoriya?" His voice sounded like he was drunk on something. There was also a strange look in his eye.

"W~would you like some help getting away? I can imagine you don't like being trapped in an alley with your fans hunting for you."

"_Not necessarily_. But I'd always love your help!" He squatted down to her level. He loved their size difference. His fingers dug into his cargo pants, he wanted nothing more than to hold her slender waist.

"T~this uh~" She was stuttering, "Here." She pulled a black rock from her pocket. "I~I got this while shopping with Sensei." When he took the black crystallized stone, he studied it. "It's Peruvian instant darkness powder. Just throw it on the ground, and the street will be filled with a dark cloud. You can use it to escape unnoticed."

The end of her sentence had him confused, 'When I leave?' he sort of assumed she'd be coming with him, 'Oh right… she's shopping with Sensei. I just happened to run into her.' He held the stone firmly. "Well, I was going to return to my tower. Perhaps you'd care to accompany me! I'd be honored to give you a grand tour!" He felt no shame in trying to coax her inner fangirl.

"R~really?" He nodded, "I~well, thank you. I'd love to visit your tower…" All Might looked ecstatic when he hears this, "But I can't go right now." His excitement ended.

"M~might I ask, why?" She was his biggest fan, why would she refuse an opportunity like this? His agency had a waiting list for visitors. You have to reserve a visit at least a year in advance because of how long it was.

"I~I'd really, really love to visit your agency All Might-san. But, I'm with Sensei right now, I can't just leave him. Maybe another time, If that's okay with you?" Izuku saw his face contort as he smiled, but it seemed off. The corners of his mouth were twitching, and his teeth looked like they were being clenched.

"Of course. Forgive me Midoriya, I'd forgotten you were busy." He forced his smile, which was usually easy, but currently, he was having trouble. 'D~did she really say no?' Never before had someone denied coming to his agency, after being offered by him, personally! As he stood up, he placed his hands in his pockets, balling his fists. One for All was demanding he take her to his agency. 'Damn Sensei.' This was one of the moments he loathed the man he has yet to meet. 'If it weren't for you, I could be showing Midoriya my agency.'

"If you want, I can promise you something."

A spark of hope passed through him, "Yes? What is it?"

"How about… hmm... if I ever visit your agency, I can enchant your 'Might Gate'." It was a door only accessible by him. Only a few people have ever been to his office. Even Nighteye, his long term partner, had only been in his office once.

"What do you mean?"

"I know you value your privacy, so I figured I could enchant your office to be safer. At least against wizards."

Toshinori was confused, "That's not needed, young Midoriya! My security system is state of the art and~"

"Easy to get passed."

"Huh?"

She rolled her eyes while smirking, "There is a spell called _Alohomora_, it's used to unlock doors. Your system may be state of the art, but a wizard could easily get into your office. In fact, a child could too. The spell is actually easy to learn. I just thought you'd like some extra protection.."

The gears were turning in his head, "And how would you secure my office?"

"Protective enchantments, I know a lot! I could use ancient runes or a spell; it's your choice."

All Might shivered, he really loved seeing her excited, "How long would it take you to seal my office?"

"Depends on how secure you want it. At the most… hmmm… let's see~" She closed her eyes and started thinking. "About two, maybe three hours? That's if I secured your rooms like my office at the Ministry."

The ends of her statement caught his attention, "You have an office?"

She nodded her head, "I work for the Ministry of Magic." Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out a leather wallet and opened it. There was a picture of her on the left side while on the right, there was the letter 'M'.

All Might wasn't sure how he felt about this, 'She~ works for someone else?' He didn't like that, "What do you do? Do you work full~time? Are you doing some sort of internship?"

"I work full time. What? You thought all I had to worry about was school?"

"N~no I well… um…" He bit his tongue, 'Damn it.' She already had a career in the wizarding world? Was she gonna stay? Or did she plan on working at a pro-agency and the Ministry? "What do you do there?" He was curious.

"Sorry I can't tell you." She gave a sympathetic look.

'W~what?' Why couldn't she tell him? Did she not trust him?

"What I do for the Ministry is… complicated. Also, I'd get in monumental trouble for telling you."

"It's fine young Midoriya, I completely understand." His doe had a full-time job. He knew she was mature, but he didn't think she was working. And what does the Ministry of Magic even do? What does she do specifically? Damn it all, why couldn't she tell him everything?

"Anyways, it was great running into you!" Unexpectedly she hugged his waist, his breath went shallow, and his heart shook. Shakenly, he patted the top of her head, 'H~her body is so small.' The curves of her body fit perfectly against his chest. 'God, I don't want to let go of you, little doe.' Using his strength, he forced himself to let go. His hands were shaking as he released her waist and head. He still wanted to take her back to his agency.

"Well, I'll be on my way! It was great running into Young Midoriya!" He gripped the black stone and threw it to the ground.

* * *

**(Elsewhere)**

All for One gripped his phone, it was on the verge of breaking. "Why hasn't she answered? Damn it, where is she." He'd called her three times. His turmoil was cut short when a massive black cloud consumed the street. 'What is this?' Being on the street level, the darkness made it impossible for him to see. Everyone on the roads were becoming riled, and they were unable to see All Might jumping out of the smoke.

"HAHAHA!" His eccentric laugh was heard through the smoke.

The smoke disappeared, All for One glared at the sky. 'So that blond idiot was here.' He despised the man, but he wasn't stupid enough to attack him in public. As he continued looking towards the sky, his phone vibrated. Without missing a beat, he answered the phone. "Midoriya? Where are you?" Why didn't she answer his calls sooner?!

After getting her location, he met up with her in a dingy alley. He grit his teeth, "Little one, you should've answered my calls. Do you know how worried I was?" He leaned down to her level, "Please, if we get lost again, answer your phone. I'd never forgive myself if something happened to you." He knew if something had ever happened to her, he knew he'd go on a rampage.

"I'm sorry! Please forgive me, Sensei. I was going to call you as soon as we got lost, but I ran into a friend of mine."

It felt like a cord snapped in his head, "Oh? And where is this friend of yours now?"

"He had to go. Actually, can I ask you something?"

"Anything little one." He leaned close to her face, taking in her wondrous scent, "Well? What's your question?" he smirked as she stuttered. 'What I'd give to kiss those stuttering lips.' Thankfully he was bending down, so she was unable to see the bulge forming in his pants. 'Even in public, she can make me hard, and she isn't even trying.'

"After the Sports Festival… can I introduce you to my friend? I've really wanted you two to meet."

"Hmm… I'm not sure little one." Then again, he'd see how close of a 'friend' he was.

"Please, Sensei. I know you two would be great friends."

His mind was plagued with lust, he adored seeing her excited. "Alright, fine. I will meet your friend. Now then," He extended an arm for her to take, "Shall we leave this disgusting place? A woman of your beauty shouldn't be in it." His compliment made her flustered. His left hand was in his pocket, trying to keep his bulging dick down. 'Fuck, little one.' He shivered in delight as she practically hugged his arm, 'I'd reckon you'd scream in delight as you rode me. Your virgin walls clenching my swollen dick.' As the two walked in silence, Izuku failed to see the lustful glances from All for One. He flexed his arm, wanting her to feel his muscles, 'My little one… all mine.'

* * *

**(A Few hours later)**

All for One lead Izuku to his tower, he'd decided to show her where he lives… and he'd made sure it was late, and it would give him an excuse for what he had planned. "Come now, little Midoriya. It is far too late for you to be out." He pulled the semi-tired woman into his tower.

"I can just~" She leaned closer to him, "I can apparate home, Sensei." They were in a public place. "Wait, this building… is this…" Her eyes widened when she realized what building she was standing in. It was Japan's number one hotel, it had a five-star rating for over 30 years. The food was said to be exquisite, the staff was always working, it was a marvel to Japan's tourist trap. Despite its dark exterior design, the lobby was elegant.

All for One's arm slung over her shoulder, something a few heads of staff noticed when he walked in. "Welcome to my tower, little one. I hope you think it's as grand as the Ministry." His visit to the Japanese Ministry of Magic earlier was definitely an eye-opener.

"Y~your tower?" her eyes widened at his statement.

As if to answer her question, a timid man came up to Sensei, he was utterly terrified, "G~good evening sir. We~welcome back." he was sweating a bit, "We've gotten the asbestos cleared per your request, and the theater is~" the manager noticed the girl wrapped in his bosses arm. "Oh, Uh~ forgive me for interrupting you, sir."

He rolled his eyes before turning to Izuku, "Please excuse me for a minute Izuku. This will be but a moment." The two walked over to the front desk, leaving Izuku standing next to a couch. Feeling exhausted, she quietly sat down and waited for Sensei to return, all the while, she admired the grandeur of the hotel. "Part of me wishes I could live in a place like this." She had the money, definitely, but this hotel had a long waitlist for obtaining a room. Even pro heroes have tried to get a night in this tower. Little to Izuku's knowledge, All for One had heard what she'd said, his subatomic hearing quirk made it easy.

As Izuku waited for Sensei, a man walked in front of her, he had on an elegant black suit, but it was cheap compared to Sensei's. "Now, why is a lovely woman, such as you, just sitting in the middle of this lobby?"

The hairs on her neck rose, "Oh~ um~ I'm waiting for my friend. He'll be right back."

"Some 'friend' of yours if he left a beautiful woman all alone." Off in the distance, they didn't notice All for One had stopped talking to his employee. "Perhaps I could show you a wonderful time tonight?" He held up a key to one of the rooms.

Izuku's eyes widened at his implication, "N~no I~ I'm not… I don't know you. A~and I'm not interested." She'd never expect a muggle to take an interest in her. 'God Sensei, please hurry back.'

"Oh come now, it's not like your friends gonna be back anytime soon." To exacerbate his point, he extended his arms outward, implying the emptiness of the lobby. "C'mon, do you know how many women I have wanting to get into my pants? Not like you'll get a better offer."

Izuku was utterly shocked at his change in demeanor, "Do you talk to all women who won't sleep with you with such disrespect?" By now, All for One had turned around, his eyes glowed as he glared at the man in front of his little one.

The man became irritated at the woman's ignorance, "Now that I think about it, are you even a guest here?" He pointed towards the front desk, "Do I need to inform the manager we have another person trying to sneak into this hotel?" He smirked.

"No, I'm not staying at the hotel, but my friend is. He invited me in."

"Well, I'm sure the manager would love to hear who this 'friend' is."

During the man's little talk with Izuku, he didn't notice the massive person standing behind him. "What is going on here?" All for One gritted out, the manager was shaking again.

The perverted man turned around, "Huh?" He didn't recognize the man behind him, then again, most people didn't, that's what All for One liked, "Nothing that concerns you." He noticed the manager standing off to the side, "Sir, it seems we have another streetwalker in the building." He pointed his thumb to Izuku, who looked utterly offended.

'D~did he call me a streetwalker?'

All for One went rigid, and he ground his teeth together, "I'll have you know she is not a streetwalker. And if you insult her again, I'll have you out of this hotel by tonight." But not in one piece.

"Who are you?" The man noticed the manager was still standing there, "Hey? I just said we have another streetwalker why aren't yo~" He was unable to finish his sentence, a fist hit him square in the face, sending him a few feet back. The only people in the lobby were the staff who looked on in horror. They'd never seen All for One punch a guest, it was terrifying.

The manager went to Izuku and started bowing his head, "Please forgive me, miss. I am so sorry you had to experience such foul treatment at our hotel." If it ever got out what happened to her, their five-star reputation would be questioned. Who'd want to come to a hotel where you'd be called a streetwalker? Meanwhile, Izuku was surprised to see Sensei punch someone for insulting her. A vein was pulsing from his neck, and he was utterly furious. She could tell he wanted to go over to the unconscious man and continued his assault.

"I~it's fine, you had nothing to do with his behavior." She tried to calm the manager, she noticed Sensei walking over to the man passed out on the floor. He'd picked him up by his collar and dragged him out the entrance. 'Where is he going?'

"Please let us give you a free room tonight! A~a month access to our restaurants." He pulled out a tablet and check the room occupancy, "W~well um we actually can't give you a room tonight, we are fully booked. B~but when a room is available, it's yours!" This was it, their reputation was going to be ruined.

"It okay. Really, I'm not mad at the hotel. A~also I was just visiting with Sensei."

"Y~yo~you know, Sensei?" The man asked timidly.

"Yep. I've known him for years, and he's one of my greatest friends." If Izuku though he was freaking out before, she was stunned to see his reaction. He looked like he was about to foam from the mouth.

'Oh, god! I'm dead! Sensei will murder me!' All for One's 'friend' was rudely insulted in the man's own lobby. The manager was curious how deep this friendship was, he'd never seen Sensei walk in holding someone.

Just then, All for One walked back in, he'd taken his coat off, exposing his white dress shirt. He still looked furious, "I'm sorry you had to see that Midoriya. It was not my intention for you to be insulted in my hotel." He was beyond angry. He handed his jacket to the manager, it was folded strangely, "My jacket needs to be dry cleaned. Also, we have an _animal carcass_ lying in the alley. We should get it removed before it smells." A warm liquid leaked down the manager's hands, he took a peek into the jacket and noticed his hands were stained in blood. "Y~yes, sir! W~we'll have it removed right away." He bowed again to Izuku, "Again, please forgive us. B~before you leave, just let one of our tellers assist you. We'll let you know when a room is available." He then scurried off.

Izuku was confused, "Wait, what happened to that man you punched?"

Sensei slung his arm over her, "He's being taken care of little one, nothing you need to worry about. Once I threw him outside, I smelled something horrid coming from the side of the building, that's why I took so long. Now, what was he talking about before I arrived?"

"Oh~ he offered me a room at your hotel, but he said you guys were overbooked." It then clicked in Izuku's brain, "Wait! This is your hotel?"

"Indeed." Pride filled him up, "Now come along a little one. There has been far too much excitement for tonight. It's time you got some sleep." He wrapped an arm around her waist and lead her to the elevators, "B~but there are no rooms available, Sensei? I~I should really be getting home."

"Nonsense, little one." His grip tightened, "I'm not having you travel all the way to your apartment at this time of night," He whispered into her ear, "And I'm not letting you teleport when you're this tired."

"T~then, where am I going to sleep?" The elevator door opened and they stepped in. All for One's finger turned into a black and red claw, he placed it in a tiny hole above the panel.

"You'll be sleeping in my apartment, little one." He held his clawed fingers over her lips, "And I don't want to hear any excuses from you about why not to stay." Tomura's mistakes have caused the hotel to come under suspicion by the police, so he's having the boy stay in the Nomu testing facility. He didn't hear any complaints strangely, in fact, the boy spent most of his time there anyway. That or Kurogiri's bar. Izuku blushed from feeling his clawed finger on her lips; it felt warm, and… were those black sparks? A few black sparks hit her lips, making them feel numb. Here she was, alone in an elevator with Sensei, pressed against his side, and had his finger on her lips. He let go of her lips, "I'm sorry for what happened earlier, that… you should not have seen that." Hearing that man call her a whore was… unforgivable. He'd never lost control of his emotions, especially in the lobby, but he was so angry. "What was he talking to you about?" He wanted to make sure he heard right.

Izuku looked at the ground, the elevator was halfway to the top, "He asked me if I wanted to spend the night in his room. And that girls were practically begging to get into his pants. He didn't sound happy when I said 'no.'"

"Did he touch you?" The man's back had blocked his view of Izuku.

"No. But he basically threatened to kick me out because I wouldn't sleep with him. And he didn't believe I was here visiting a friend so… well… you were there for the rest of it. I guess I'm glad the owner came to help me."

His grip tightened on her waist, 'He should be thankful his death was semi-quick. To have my little one called a streetwalker in my own lobby!' A vein popped out of his head, 'The first time I show her my hotel, and now it will be forever smeared by that bastard!' his mind was plagued with sadistic thoughts, 'Like he could ever please my little one. I should have just slaughtered him in the lobby.' Then everyone who remember just why he was in charge, and what would happen if they touched his little one. The elevator finally arrived on the top floor, the doors slid open, revealing an elegant hallway with a red carpet going down. A few doors were leading to different parts of his penthouse, but he leads her to the doors at the end.

He reached into his pocket and groaned; he left his keys in his coat! How could he be so stupid? "I seemed to have forgotten my keys in my coat, little one. I'm afraid I'll have to head back to the lobby, please excuse me." Before he could leave, he saw Izuku pull out her wand.

She pointed it at the handle, "_Alohamora_," A golden light emitted from the lock, and the doors opened.

He furrowed his brows and stared at the lock on his door, 'That lock is state of the art!' And she opened it with a single word? "_Alohomora_?"

She smiled brightly, "Standard book of spells, chapter 7. Um~" She blushed, "I~i read a lot, so I know exactly where it's from."

"It looks like I'll have to update my locks."

"Sorry to burst that bubble, but the spell can unlock any door. So no matter how advanced your locks are, they'd need to be protected with magic."

He leaned close to her face, "Then perhaps I should hire a magical locksmith? Please come in." He grabbed her hand and lead her into his apartment. It was his inner sanctum, and nobody had ever been in there, not even Kurogiri or Tomura. He didn't also allow the maids to come in and clean, or construction workers to do renovations. He had severe trust issues.

Izuku's jaw dropped upon seeing his apartment, it was massive! The room they stood in was the living room, there was a grand fireplace, a chair was settled in front of it. On the floor was a bearskin rug. The walls were white, and they had a few expensive paintings hanging. She walked up to look at one of the paintings and recognized it, "I~is… is this, The Storm on the Sea of Galilee by Rembrandt?"

"Oh, are you familiar? I didn't know you knew about paintings." He walked next to her and admired the painting.

"Know it? This is a forgery, right?" It looked well kept.

"If you must know, I only hang the best paintings on these walls. I don't waste my time on forgeries." Among the paintings were, The Concert, Landscape with Obelisk, and many more.

"B~but didn't this painting go missing in 1980?"

"1990 to be exact." He turned to the other paintings, "I admire works like these. And given my _position_, I've scoured the globe for these paintings. You would be fascinated where I found some of them?" He leads her into the kitchen, "Forgive the mess I'm currently remodeling the tile. I work on it when I have the time."

Izuku's mind was still bothered by the missing paintings, "Don't you higher contractors to work for you?"

"And let them snoop about my personal things? I'd never allow them in here. If I want something changed, I can work on it myself."

"So you remodeled your entire apartment yourself? The carpet, the tables, even the equipment? But… how?" She couldn't fathom a muggle doing this amount of work alone.

He offered his arm again, "You'd be surprised what I'm capable of little one." She was the only one who'd ever been given the honor of being in his personal space. The fact that she was standing in his apartment made him extremely happy. 'If she wants to live in this tower, like she said earlier, I'd be honored if she stayed with me.' his stomach tingles at the thought of her living with him… sleeping in his bed.

For the next few minutes, he showed her his apartment, until finally reaching the master bedroom. "And this is where _we'll_ be sleeping little one." Just like the rest of the penthouse, the room was massive despite it being darker than the other rooms, the blinds were pulled blocking the lights from the city. Izuku noticed a desk off to the side of the room, and on it was the potion she gave him last Christmas. So he was saving it?

"O~oh okay. I~~I really appreciate you letting me sleep he… huh?" She stopped talking, and thought about what he said, " '_We'll_' Be sleeping here?"

All for One decided to play dumb, "Yes, is there a problem?" Having her so close to his bed was making him anxious. He wanted to see her wither in pleasure on top of it. 'You would look divine sleeping in my chambers, little one. I hope one day to see you naked, begging me for release.' his dick slowly hardened. This is what he'd been working towards, getting her alone in his apartment, getting her to sleep in his bed. Even if he had to sleep on the couch, he'd be delighted to know she slept in it.

"I~is this y~your only bed?" Her face was inflamed, "I~can't take your bed! I~I could take the couch or uh…"

Still playing dumb, "Come now, little one. Do you genuinely expect me to keep my guest on the couch?" he leads her to the bed. "I will be taking the couch tonight."

"W~what?"

He grinned as he turned to walk away, he knew what would come next, the tent in his pants grew larger. He kept it down with his hand, inside his pocket. "Yes, little one?"

He saw her shiver and point toward his bed, "W~we could just share it. I~it's your home, you shouldn't be forced to sleep on the couch because of me. And… well… I've already slept on your chest before." Goosebumps appear as she felt his aura pulse. 'N~no. Please not here. Not like this.' Sensei was quiet, a smirk appeared on his face, given how dark it was, it was the only part of his face that she could see. That and his glowing eyes. 'How do his eyes do that?'

"Alright, I have no problem with sharing my bed with you." He nearly laughed at her embarrassment, he enjoyed toying with her.

'H~he means as a friend! Not that Izuku! Not that!' She yelled in her mind.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I must get ready for bed. If you need a toothbrush, I have a spare in the bathroom over there. Please feel free to use my shower if you need too." With that, he went into a walk-in closet and disappears inside. As Izuku went to the bathroom, All for One heard the shower turn on. Gripping the wooden rack, he banged his head on it. "S~she in my shower… her luxurious body being drenched in my soap and shampoo. Perhaps she'd like someone to wash her back?" He unbuttoned his dress shirt, and threw it to the floor. The cold air made him shiver, steam escaped his mouth. His shoes were next, then his pants. He stood leaning against the rack in his closet, panting, his dick was pulsing in need.

Using his quirk, he tried to listen in on Izuku, his dick twitched, and a bit of pre-cum stained the front of his boxers. 'I~is she moaning?' Reaching into his boxers, he grasped his dick. He shivered at the feeling and slowly jerked his needy dick. He focused back on Izuku, the shower made it hard to hear, but he was certain she was moaning, 'What is she doing in there?' He jerked himself faster, 'I could make her scream.' His eyes rolled to the back of his head. He imagined walking into that bathroom and taking her against the wall. He'd fuck her raw and spend the entire night memorizing her body. Perhaps this was a bad idea, he wasn't sure he could last a whole night next to her. 'C~cum Midoriya.' He envisions what was happening in his bathroom, 'Cum for me,' He stroked faster, 'bless my shower with your innocence.' he was nearing his release, he did his best to postpone it.

What he heard next broke his barrier, his will, everything. He listened to his name being moaned, 'Izuku!' He gave one final twitch before cumming into his boxers. He continued to stroke himself as he listened in, 'It's a dream! She'd not moaning my name.' If she was… he'd walk in there without a second thought. Sparks shot out of him and blew out the light fixtures. "_Izuku_." he came one last time and felt his cum leaking through his fingers.

Once he came out of his high, he heard the shower turn off. All for One turn to the entrance of his closet, "I~I have to get cleaned before she gets back." He quickly wiped himself with some of the supplies in the closet and changed into a fresh pair of boxers. His dick finally died down, and he let loose a sigh.

Stepping out of the closet, his vision narrowed in on Izuku, who stood only wearing his towel, 'Right, I only had one in there.'

"I~I forgot my wand out here." She grabbed her wand and ran back into the bathroom. She had tried not staring at the almost naked man before her. Getting back into the bathroom, she covered her face, 'His aura is too strong. I~I can't do this! I could barely handle Toshi-kuns.'

* * *

**(Earlier, In the shower)**

Izuku turned on the shower, she didn't want to smell while sleeping next to Sensei. 'I'm going to sleep next to Sensei. Is this really happening? Do I sleep with my clothes on? D~does… does he sleep in the nude? No, he wouldn't do that while I'm here, or is he someone who sees no problem with that?' How had she gotten here?

Shedding her outfit, she checked the temperature before stepping in. She hugged herself and tried to ignore Sensei's aura, it was pulsating throughout the apartment. 'How is a muggles aura so strong?' It shouldn't be possible without magic. Grabbing the bar of soap, she washed herself, 'S~sensei's used this bar before.' She tried not to think about where it's been. 'His aura is getting stronger!' She couldn't stop herself as she placed the bar of soap down and groped her breasts. "Mmmhmmh." She moaned while crossing her legs. His aura practically filled the bathroom, 'It's like he's standing right next to me, A~ahah!' her breasts swelled ever so slightly, and her cunt was leaking with her juices.

Using her fingers, she slowly rubbed her aching vagina. "Mmmmh." Again, his aura pulsed following her moans. 'How is that possible?' Her eyes rolled back, she bit her lip and suppress a moan as she came. Her juices leaked down her legs. She couldn't hold back, "Sensei." she moaned his name as quietly as she could. Her knees nearly gave out. If only she knew the man she'd pleasured herself too was experiencing the same surge of emotions. Shakenly, she turned off the shower and dried herself, not realize she was using Sensei's towel as well. 'I should wash my clothes before… getting in bed with Sensei.'

Walking out of the bathroom, with only her towel on, she saw her wand sitting on Sensei's desk. She quickly shuffled over and grabbed it before turning around, she saw Sensei standing there. 'He only has his boxers on… Merlin, his chest!' She'd never get used to the amount of muscles he had. He may not have precisely the same amount as All Might, but that didn't mean his physique wasn't impressive.

"I~I forgot my wand out here." She quickly went back into the bathroom and covered her blushing face. 'This can't be happening. I'm dreaming right now. I'm not about to sleep with Sensei in his bed with only my undergarments.' At the same time, she couldn't deny how much it made her giddy. 'Does Toshi sleep in boxers, or does he go commando.' Immediately she started slapping her face, 'nononono! Bad Izuku! You can't think about two different men like this. Oh, Merlin, my mind _is _like that of a streetwalker.' She didn't know why she was infatuated with both men. 'These are almost like the symptoms described with soulmates.' Everything in her world froze. She thought about her research from the Love Chamber on soulmates. 'N~no. They aren't my soulmates, we aren't soulmates.' While indescribably rare, according to the past notes she's read, a person could have more than one soulmate. "I need to head to the Love Chamber tomorrow. Maybe the Hall of Prophecies has answers." She has yet to find the prophecy balls hidden by past researchers.

All for One was still listening in. By now, he'd gotten in his bed and waited for Izuku. 'The Hall of Prophecies and Love Chamber… hmmm… And what would that be little one?' His attention turned to the bathroom door, Izuku stepped out. As All for One sat in his oversized bed, he tried to not openly stare at Izuku. He was expecting her to sleep in her clothes, but here she was standing in her undergarments. 'Dear lord, little one. Your figure is… perfect.' He'd never seen a more beautiful woman stand before him. He felt her eyes gazing at his chest, "What's the matter, little one? Has something caught your eye?"

"N~n no." She timidly walked towards the bed and sat down, "I'm going to be completely honest, I've never um… been in a bed with someone who's~ well… shirtless, or a man, or even another person." Merlin strike her down.

"I understand your timidness, Midoriya, and I promise nothing will happen. We're merely sleeping, nothing else. If it eases your mind, imagine this as some might call a 'slumber party'?"

"O~okay." She let out a slight giggle, "Hearing you say slumber party really doesn't suit you, Sensei."

All for One was silent, he just sat there staring at her. "My… my name is~ Kurō… Kurō Shigaraki. Please feel free to call me by it when we're alone." I'd been so long since he's said his full name aloud. As for Tomura, when he'd taken the boy in and changed his name, he'd allowed him to bear his last name, something he'd come to regret.

Izuku was silent, "Kurō Shigaraki?" She tested the name on her tongue, "I like it! So Kurō, as in the number 9? Isn't that name given to some who is the ninth son in the family?"

"My father thought the number nine was good luck, contrary to what everyone said, and wanted to give me the name meaning nine." He though his name was ridiculous.

"If I could talk to your father, I'd gladly explain to him that nine is actually a very unlucky number."

"What do you mean?"

She slowly slid into the bed, her cheeks were red, "In the wizarding world, we have a subject called arithmancy. It's a combination of understanding magic and numbers. And the number nine has been known to induce bad luck on someone, while the number seven is considered lucky." The bed felt amazing, and it became harder for her to stay awake, "But I like your name. It just makes you special. Shigaraki-san… The only person who shares that name is that blue-haired boy who attacked the USJ." His name was revealed on the news not long after the fight, and she'd literally heard Kurogiri say the boy's name. "Well~ uh~ I hope you have pleasant dreams, Kurō Shigaraki. Yep, I can definitely get used to saying your name."

Eventually, Izuku drifted to sleep, but Shigaraki blindly started the witch sleeping in his bed. To think after hundreds of years, he'd reveal his name to someone else, the name he hated since birth. Or that he'd even share his bed with a person. Slowly he leaned over and examined her face. His body was on fire, slowly he wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her towards his chest. She was too exhausted to comprehend what was happening. He just laid there, holding her to his naked chest, "Your mine Izuku. You're my little witch, and I'll never let you escape my sinister claws." In response, she blindly snuggled into his chest, thinking it was a pillow. Closing his eyes, he fell asleep, holding his little one refusing to let go. This would soon turn out to be one of the best night sleeps he's had in years. As he slept, a natural smile appeared on his face.

* * *

**(Outside)**

The manager and a few staff members were disposing of a body. His blood was getting them dirty. "I think the smell is gonna make me throw up." He still had to get All for One's jacket cleaned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Author Notes)
> 
> That's it for this chapter! As you can see, there was some smuttiness in this one, and don't worry, Izuku will have her own moments with All Might. And we get to hear about All Might's personal life. Also, We finally learned All for One's name! If you must know, in the Manga, his last name actually is Shigaraki (Which I decided to keep), But I did choose his first name. Please for give any grammatical mistakes, I'll fix them as soon as possible, finding them all isn't always easy. Never the less I won't let the stop your reading experience.


	28. Chapter 28

**I do not own My Hero Academia or Harry Potter**

**This chapter does contain R-rated content please be aware.**

* * *

**Chapter 28**

Kuro Shigaraki stirred himself awake, cracking his eyes he was greeted to the sight of green-hair. It was the morning, and the light of dawn was peeking through the breaks in the curtains. Shifting, he discovered himself unable to move; looking down, he saw Izuku still embedded into his chest. 'Did she really sleep on me the entire night?' her cheek was currently against his right peck, and her figure was flushed against him. 'If you were to see yourself little one, I'm certain you'd die from embarrassment.' Shifting, he let her move closer, 'This has truly been the best nap I've had in almost 200 years.' and he wasn't lying. He hadn't awoken irritated from yesterday's events; he didn't have to automatically start thinking about his plans, for once, he just rested.

The sheets had fallen down to his waist, exposing his chest. Izuku groaned when he shifted, he trembled when she snuggled into him. 'Sweet little Midoriya, you are meddling with fire.' He wasn't going to complain. Gazing at her face, he saw the small smile she made. 'Even when you sleep, you can't help but smile, can you?' A smile of his own appeared, 'You can't even fathom how beautiful you are Midoriya. I pray wake up next to you _every _morning.'

His right arm, currently underneath her, slowly closed around her waist. 'You should just stay with me little one, here you'd be taken care, and you'd never have to worry about simple things like rent, neighbors, or annoying visits.' his mind flashed back to Twice and Compress. 'I'd take care of you,' lifting his hand, his thumb rubbed her soft cheek, an intense sensation filled his gut, 'I'd make you scream your heart out as I worship you.' He desired to hear her cry his name, her voice eventually turning coarse from shouts of pleasure. 'So beautiful… so innocent.' Shifting, he leaned close to her face, his throat running dry. 'J~just one taste, Izuku. One little taste.' He desperately wanted to kiss her lips, feel her soft lips against his slightly rough ones. Cupping her face, he leaned closer, his lips barely brushing hers. 'O~one taste… I need one taste, or I'll lose my mind little one.' However, he withdrew himself. 'I can't damn it!' He wanted to claim her tired lips, but he was being held back by one obstacle, 'I swore I wouldn't unless you wanted it too.' As sadistic as he was, he did have absolute morals he followed. As much as he desired to kiss her, he wouldn't do it without knowing she wanted it.

Beneath the covers, his dick started pumping with blood. Before he could stop it, it had formed a tent in the sheets. "S~shit." Closed his mouth, 'I'd best relieve myself before she awakens. Or perhaps I could explain it was morning wood… no, she'll be embarrassed and never aspire to sleep with me again. I can't ruin this.' As he tried slipping out of bed, his arm was taken from him. Izuku had grabbed his right arm and unknowingly clung to it, assuming it was an extra pillow. 'D~damn it. Ugh~ her body is so soft.' His arm turned black, and his hand unwillingly turned into a claw. His quirk greedily sought to force itself on to her, a few red cracks started to spread across her body. 'D~no! Sh~she feels astounding, I feel everything.' Her soft moans made it worse, 'Please don't moan little one, I'm already struggling as it is. How can you like this Midoriya?' No one had ever moaned when he used his quirk on them. It was so painful just a single use of it could leave them brain dead.

Finally getting his arm free, he ran to the bathroom, he dug his hand into the marble counter. "I'm at my limit. I don't think I can do this anymore, it hurts too much. She moaned from my quirk… little one, I'll make you scream as I use it on you. I'll break your mind from the pleasure." He never imagined he'd use his quirk for sexual activities, but now that he could, he desperately wanted to use it on her. Once he came out of the bathroom, he saw Izuku was missing from the bed, "Izuku?" He said her name aloud anticipating a response; he got none. He suddenly noticed his bedroom door ajar. Getting on some sweatpants, his mouth started watering, 'What is that smell?' Walking into the living room, he heard some soft humming coming from the kitchen.

"Izuku?" He said her name as he walked into the kitchen, he stopped when he saw things floating about. The renovation he'd been doing was being done for him, wood planks were sliding into the floor where they'd soon be hammered down. 'Why isn't there any sound?' The construction on the side of the kitchen didn't produce any sound. "What is going on here?" He turned and noticed Izuku standing in the middle of the room, fully clothed, twirling her wand. Next to her was the stove, and from there, he saw pots and pans clanking. Herbs, spices, and food he didn't know he had, floated into the pots. On the counter, he saw a knife cutting a fish.

"Good morning Sens~Shigaraki!" She turned to the stove and made a cutting motion with her wand, "Since you were kind enough to let me sleep here, I thought I'd make you breakfast. I assume you like Grilled shishamo, and kale kobachi with rice." She was making him breakfast? When was the last time he ate something for breakfast, he didn't eat in the mornings, he was always busy.

"You're making me food?" He caught Izuku staring at his naked chest.

"Y~yes, I um," She looked away, 'Oh god, he looked so handsome in only sweatpants. I thought he only wore suits. Is he going to get dressed, or is this his morning routine?' she felt his towering form next to her.

"And what would be happening over there?" He pointed to the ongoing construction.

"Since you are always busy, I wanted to finish the construction for you. I don't know what you had planned, but the spell is reading the blueprint you left on the counter."

He smiled, "Well, this is quite a surprise little one. Had I known this is my treat for offering you a place to sleep, then I'll have to keep you here." Permanently. "The food smells immaculate. How long has my little witch been a cook."

She blushed when he called her _his _witch, "Oh I~well You see… My~huh? S~sorry! My mother taught me."

"Then, that's simply another thing for me to thank your mother for."

"Another thing?" What did he want to thank her mother for, they've never met. "The food will be done shortly. Would you like a medium or large size portion?"

"With how great this smells, I'll have to take a large helping. HmmmHmmm!" He groaned softly at the smell, Izuku had never heard him groan for food. "Yes, I will definitely have to keep you here. Perhaps you can teach my useless cooks, in the kitchens, how to make food that smells this great." Giving her a pat, he went and sat on a chair, fully intending to watch her cook. He still hadn't put on a shirt.

A few minutes passed, and Izuku turned to Shigaraki, "Where do you keep your plates?" He pointed towards a cabinet. "Prepario." Two plates, one large the other small, floated to the table. All for One looked at his plate, and with a silent spell, the food appeared on it. It looked better than he could have imagined.

"You've really outdone yourself little one." He looked around the kitchen before turning to her, "I must admit, magic is truly remarkable. If anything, I'd say you've spoiled me with it. Perhaps I should just keep you here, you make my life far too easy. I hope you can show me more things about magic I'll admit, I've wanted to know many things about it.' He almost wishes he were a wizard, magic outshined quirks, any idiot could see that.

Izuku shook, her heartbeat became uncoordinated, 'He keeps saying I need to live here, does he _literally _mean~ no it's just a compliment.' If only she knew how literal he was. They started eating, "Are you going to watch the sports festival this week?"

"Are you participating?"

"Yes."

Grinning, "Then obviously. Are you going to manage without your wand? You've explained a bit you're not the best at casting spells without a wand."

"I'm ready as I'll ever be."

"Do you at least have a plan? A style that sounds consistent with a quirk?"

"My 'quirk' is a muscle augmentation type, just like All Might!" Instantly, he started choking on his food.

"All Might? Why would you want to regress your power to that? I know you can do far greater things than a simple augmentation quirk." There was shuffling behind them, and a slight clink as a key fell to the floor… they didn't notice the small keychain running towards them.

"All Might is amazing! I still can't believe he's a teacher at UA; it's like a dream come true." All for One's tumb bent his fork, the keychain was getting closer, "I hope he gives an amazing speech at the festival. Oh, by the way, how do you like your keychain?" There was one aspect she forgot to mention.

"Yes, about that." He hated the thing so much, and she never told him the worst part about having it. He thought he couldn't handle it being destroyed, but now it was worse.

"I am here! As a key chain!" The mini-All Might climbed the table and proudly puffed its chest, it's back was connected to the key for Midoriya's apartment. All for One was not happy in finding out the thing would hunt him down if he 'lost' it.

"I see the tracking spell works. Oh, he's so cute." She rubbed the mini-Might's stomach with her finger, the toy laughed before going back to its dormant form.

"You… You really thought of everything for that key chain, didn't you." He sounded irritated.

"I didn't want you to lose it, so once it touched your hands, it became imprinted to you. So if you ever lose it, this little guy will hunt you down. I just wish he could stay alive for more than 30 seconds."

"Meaning?"

"After he finds you, he retains his All Might personality, but only for 30 seconds after that he turns back into a regular key extension. I would have made it permanent for you, but the spell went wonky, and I couldn't fix it in time."

'Thank god for that.' He was lying in bed the first night he got it, and the thing genuinely scared him. He immediately kicked it out the window in his bedroom, destroying the glass. But it kept coming back, and it would mock him with that stupid laugh! Finishing his food, Shigaraki groaned and cracked his back, his chest muscles bulged out. Once again catching Midoriya, 'I think I've found a hobby in teasing you little one.' "You are quite a talented cook Izuku, would you like a tour of my hotel before you leave? I'd hate for its image to be ruined from what you experienced last night," He should have turned the man into a Nomu, but he was short on time.

"I'll love a tour! Honestly, I can't believe you're the owner of this hotel, do you know how many heroes want to spend a night in just the lobby."

He chuckled, "I'm aware of this, yes." He has had pro-heroes stay here, but contrary to what some would believe, he's never harmed them. All for One considered it cowardice to attack someone while they sleep, especially in his domain, he wasn't a monster… at least… not entirely. What happened last night was justified, nobody calls his little one a whore and gets away with it. "If you're willing to share, why is it when we went to the Ministry, people were staring at you?" He'd noticed everywhere they went witches, wizards, and creatures he's never seen were staring at her.

"Oh… that… uh… how do I put this." She bit her cheek, "Seeing how everyone else knows, I guess I should tell you. Now before I tell you, I want you to know that it kept slipping my mind." It was a topic she keeps forgetting to bring up to him, "I'm 20."

Shigaraki's brain seemed to shut down, his vision of trying to remind himself she was 14 faded from existence, "You're… 20?" He looked over her body, 'She definitely has the body, but…'

"I know what you're thinking, how can I be 20? We met when I was 7 or 8. I know the math doesn't add up." She held up a finger, "But the reason I'm 20 is because I've been overexposed to time magic." During her talk, she saw him trembling, it was hard to notice, but he was shaking.

"Time magic? You'll have to elaborate on that little one; unfortunately, I don't understand magic." He remembers reading a book from her library, and he couldn't get past the first page.

"At the Ministry, we have devices called time turners, and they allow a person to travel back in time. Most only have a five-hour limit, so you can't go too far back. On the other hand, I was given one that'd allow me to go back a full day. I used it daily when I was at Hogwarts to take more classes and graduate before I got to UA. Now when you travel into the past, it's not what you'd imagine, you see once you go back in time you co-exist with your past self. However, you can never, ever, and I mean ever run into your past self. You'd cause a fracture in both time and space; trust me, it wouldn't be pretty."

All for One absorbed everything she was saying, "So time travel is possible."

She knew where this was going, "Yes, and it's quite dangerous. Changing the past, even by a little bit, might not end well, alright? And trying to save someone, that's even worse. When someone dies, it's their time, no if, and, or but about that. Now you could save someone, but for some reason, _something _always seems to kill them not long after." After working in the Death Chamber and reading hundreds of historical documents, Izuku was a firm believer in Death. The same Death who made the deathly hallows. To most wizards, he was just a fairy tale, but few ever believe in him. To the unspeakables in the Death Chamber, there was no way you couldn't.

"I see." He looked thwarted. She's never seen him slouch like this. 'And just when I thought there was a chance of getting him back.' Killing his brother was the biggest mistake he's ever made. It was an accident, a terrible accident. He was misled by his rage, and once he came to his senses, he'd practically broken down. He was young, arrogant, and rash, so set on changing the world he didn't care about who he'd have to step on to get it. It was only after he'd slaughtered his brother did he realize how pointless it was. If he could go back, he'd gladly throw his younger self around like a ragdoll. Looking back to Izuku, he stopped slouching, 'I'll never do such a thing to you, little one. I'll never harm a hair on your head because of my rage.' He still had an unfathomable temper, but he wouldn't let her be on the receiving end of it. It was incomprehensible for him, actually. She'd never betray him for something, and if she did, it would be for something important, she wouldn't just throw him away because she felt like it. A pool of lust lighted in his lower abdomen, 'You'll never betray me little one, I know you wouldn't, it's not in your nature. So it seems you're of age both physically and mentally. How wonderful for me.' Thank goodness the table blocked her view of his sweatpants; otherwise, she'd see the massive tent. Perhaps wearing sweatpants around her wasn't the best idea.

The two sat in silence for a minute, but Izuku noticed his eyes raking over her body, 'I~is he checking me out… no… no, he's just curious. I mean, if I found out someone was six years older than they said they were I'd be doing the same.' She gazed at his naked chest and crossed her legs, her cunt went numb with pleasure. 'Shigaraki-san is so ripped. How is he single? He's rich, powerful, smart, hmhmmm! Don't look Izuku, it only makes it worse.' she felt the front of her panties get wet, her walls contracted clearly craving _something _inside, 'Nononono! Why now!? Ugh! M~my cunt, I~it's mhmmhm~ it's so raw.' her eyes glazed over a bit, as did his, 'He's massive, isn't he? I wish they'd fill me, I feel so empty without them.' Her mind flashed a wicked fantasy. She was on a massive bed, sandwiched between Shigaraki and Toshinori, both men fucking her raw; her entire face went red. Her heart was pulsating. She was sure I'd explode, her heart felt an acidic lust from the fantasy… she wanted that to be a reality. She was ashamed to admit it, but she wanted to be between these two as they fucked her swollen cunt.

Biting her tongue and shifted her legs, the walls of her cunt had become indescribably sensitive, 'A~ah, Th~they're probably massive. W~would, they both fit?' She envisioned both of them penetrating her drenched cunt simultaneously. She'd be broken as they fucked her like savages. In her vision, Toshinori was in front of her, kissing her breasts and playing with her nipples as he fucked her. Behind her, Sensei was holding her shoulders down, preventing her from getting up as they fucked her; he kissed her neck tenderly, telling her how much they both cherished her. Both their bulky hands ran across her body, memorizing every part of her. She shivered in delight at the fantasy. 'I~I I want them, I want Shigaraki and Toshi. They make me feel so safe… I~I… I'm in love with them.' She knew she was. As many times as she's denied it, she knew she was in love with them. And it was only the two of them she wanted, with anyone else she didn't get the same surge of emotions. She ached to kiss both men and tell them how much she admired them, and she didn't favor one over the other, she loved them just the same. 'T~there's only one way that would happen and… no… I… I have to find those prophecies.'

Somewhere, past unspeakables hid all the known soulmates that'd possibly form; we're talking hundreds of crystal balls. If she indeed was their soulmate, the proof would be somewhere in there. It was a large possibility because she'd been exhibiting the same symptoms as described in the notes; this includes, an unfathomable desire for them, extreme fantasies, and increased hormones upon seeing them. The probability of having two soulmates is rare but not impossible. The thing about soulmates is they are destined to be together, they physically and mentally cannot handle staying with someone else. You can be born before your mate, but once they come into existence, you'll slowly lose your mind if you attempted staying with someone else. There were still many questions about soulmates, but the research stopped when the Love Chamber was closed 50 years ago. Apparently, there was a schism between the unspeakables about what was _morally _right when gathering research. One such unspeakable craved to know more about soulmates, so he performed very… _unspeakable _things to them. Who the wizard was, she was unsure, but she definitely didn't need to meet him. Let's simply say she wasn't thrilled to discover butchered remains locked in a series of trunks. At first, she believed they held notes, but after weeks of breaking the enchanted locks, the smell of their decayed corpses still haunts her.

'There were so many bodies. How could a wizard do those horrible things? I guess that ends the mystery of why there were so many hearts in jars. I would've thought they were harvested after their deaths or at least donated." Her lustful thoughts were replaced with disgust and rage. 'What monster hunts couples and slaughters them in the name of research?' She got up and dusted her outfit, "Can we go on that tour, Kuro-sama? Ghihi! I can't believe I can call you by your name. Gosh, I feel so embarrassed I never ask you for it, some friend I am."

Shigaraki waved his hand in dismissal, "Think nothing of it, little Midoriya. I've always had people call me Sensei, you're the first person I've told my name to in years."

"Really? You've never told anyone your name?"

"Not a soul… except you. I don't fancy my name."

"What!? How can you not like your name? I think it's perfect for you. Kuro Shigaraki… it has a pleasing ring to it." Everything she said made him twitch. His right hand started to turn into a claw, but she didn't really notice.

"You really think so? But didn't you say my name causes bad luck?"

"So? That doesn't mean you have a terrible name Kuro-sama. Can I use your name in public?"

His stomach knotted, seeing her so happy about his name, made him frail, "I'd love if you used my name," He'd always want her to speak his name with joviality, "But I'm afraid not. Let's just say I'd like to… go unnoticed when we're outside. By all means, though, when we're behind closed doors, speak my name freely." He'd prefer it if she screamed it. 'Hmmm… perhaps my name isn't that bad.'

* * *

**(Timeskip)**

All for One showed Izuku his hotel, and he's proud to know she admires his work. The staff promptly noticed the green-haired girl walking around the hotel. News of what happened spread like a wild-fire, and everyone silently acknowledged to **_never _**lay a finger on the girl, and above all… keep her smiling. Never had All for One killed a guest.

Walking past the massive casino, they ran into the manager. "S~sir! G~good morning. Yo~your jacket has been clean per your request. M~madam! I~I see you've returned, again I must apologize for what happened last night."

"Oh, well, I never left actually, and what happened last night is water under the bridge."

'S~she never left? But… we're fully booked how did she..."

Sensei spoke up, "Yes, Miss Midoriya stayed with me last night, I didn't want her walking home so late at night." Shigaraki smirked when he saw the man on the verge of passing out.

'He allowed someone in his private chambers? And they lived?' He glanced at the girl, 'Good god, she means more to him than I thought! I'm dead! I'm dead!' No one had ever been to the penthouse. All for One had a strict rule to never enter his chambers. He didn't even allow the maids to enter. Also, only one elevator went to the penthouse, and nobody knew how to get up there to begin with.

Izuku's eyes widened, "Where are my manners, I'm Izuku Midoriya, it's so nice to meet you. I must say you and Sensei run a fabulous hotel. I've never seen such hard-working staff. I hope he's not working all of you to death." She grabbed the man's hand and shook it. "Honestly, this hotel is larger than I originally assumed. To have a casino, theater, pool, and this many restaurants, I'd think this building was a city."

"T~the p~pleasure's mine mame." Timidly, he shook her hand but swiftly let go. He didn't want to face his master's wrath. "How long can we expect you to be staying with us?" If this was permanent, he needed to inform the staff immediately.

"I'm just visiting actually, sorry I don't think I'd make the cut on your hotel's waitlist."

The manager had sweat pouring down his neck, he felt All for One glaring at him, "N~nonsense. Any friend of Sensei is allowed to stay here free of charge." And it didn't matter if she had the money to stay or not, he wouldn't allow this woman to wait for a room.

"Oh, I couldn't do that. I know this place is packed, so it wouldn't be fair to stay and have someone kicked out. Also, it wouldn't feel right staying here without paying, I mean you need to make money." Damn it, why couldn't this girl be selfish?

'What do I do? I'm dead! I'm going to be transformed into a Nomu.' He was shaking.

All for One clearly didn't like hearing her talk like this, 'You won't spend a dime to stay in my hotel or wait even a minute… perhaps I should make this clear to the staff. You can stay here for as long as you want little one.' If she were here, she'd be under his constant supervision.

"It was great meeting you sir, I hope Sensei isn't working you personally into the ground. I can't imagine operating the number one hotel in all of Japan is simple. Anyways, it was nice meeting you." All for One grabbed her shoulder, and they both walked off, leaving a still shell shocked manager.

A few staff members were standing off to the side, clearly trying to find out who the girl was. The manager approached them and pointed to where Izuku wandered off to, "You see that girl? She is a valued guest here. If you see her, I want you to stop what you're doing and make sure she's happy. If she's dining and drops a fork, there had better be three prepared for her."

A short woman shook and pointed towards Sensei and Izuku, everyone feared Sensei, "Who is she? We heard Sensei uh… cleaned up some trash in the alley."

"That is Izuku Midoriya, and she'd just spent the night in our master's chambers. So hopefully, that can help you concede her importance. When she is here, I want to see her smiling, no, beaming!" The staff shook, similar to the manager, and looked towards Izuku. If she really spent the night in All for One's chambers then… then… they didn't even want to think about what would follow if she was unhappy. Within the next hour, the entire staff would know precisely who Izuku Midoriya was, and she was priority number one when it came to guests. The chiefs in the hotel were triple-checking their tickets, making sure if they got her's, the food would be perfect. The janitors too became vicious with their cleaning, making sure every inch of the hotel shined.

When the Manager returned to the front desk, he shifted to one of the bellhops, "Is the room for Miss Midoriya ready?"

"Yes sir. It's right beneath the penthouse just in case, and it's accustom with the latest shower, bed, and TV."

He let loose a sigh, "Excellent. Now Miss Midoriya will likely not be staying with us, but I want that room always available for her, should she visit, do I make myself clear. I don't care if it's void for a year, _no one_ but Miss Midoriya gets the room." This would end up being the most stressful day for the entire staff. At one point, someone had bumped into Izuku, and everyone had frozen. A few staff members were about to tackle the man for getting too close, but it was too late, and he'd ran into her. It was another guess, All for One looked like he would be taking the trash out again, thankful Izuku was able to calm him down. To see a small woman like her tame All for One down was terrifying, did that woman know who she was standing next to?

When it was time for her to leave, most of the staff became upset. Having her around All for One was a god-sent gift, she made the man **smile**. Seeing him smile and made their lives infinitely greater. Of course, they were still scared of the man, but knowing they at least had someone who could calm him down… she was a shield to protect them from his rage. Having her leave would expose them to his anger. That and the girl was so kind to them, no wonder she has Sensei wrapped around her finger… she probably doesn't even know, does she?

When Izuku and Sensei reached to the front doors, they regarded three maids standing there. A blond woman stepped forward and bowed a little, "We trust you enjoyed your stay at Daiwa Shinjuku. We look forward to seeing you again, Miss Midoriya. On behalf of the hotel, we'd like to extend to you complimentary access to our hotel's upcoming gala marking the hotel's 50th year." She then handed her a white envelope.

"Oh, Uh~ thank you. I look forward to going, and I hope to see all of you again soon." Izuku turned to Sensei, "I must say you really run a tight ship, no wonder you're ranked five-stars."

"I look forward to your return, hopefully it will be better than your first visit. Shall I walk you out?"

"By all means." Leading her out, something clicked inside of Izuku's mind, "Sensei, if this is your hotel, and this marks its 50th year… um… this sounds rude, but how old are you." He'd have to be in his 70s if he found the hotel in his 20s. 'He'd at his latest founded the hotel when he was 20 then add fifty years… but… Sensei doesn't look a day over 35."

Walking out the doors, Shigaraki smirked before turning to her and leaning in, "Since you're such a curious little bee, and you're smart enough to figure out, I'm quite older than I look little one."

"And… how old is that?"

"I recently celebrated my 309th birthday. I guess having a longevity quirk pays off."

"Y~you're over 300 years old? B~but you're a muggle."

"Indeed, I am a muggle, but my longevity quirk has preserved my form. I stopped aging at 35, which is when I acquired this quirk. Hopefully, you don't mind my age."

Unexpectedly she smiled, "Not at all. I'll admit I'm surprised a muggle can live that long, but you still have a long way to go before beating an average wizard's lifespan of Nicholas Flamel's… but you'll never beat him."

"And what is the average wizard's lifespan, my dear?" And who was Nicholas Flamel?

"Witches can live to be 200 to 800 years old. My mother recently celebrated her 412 birthday, we have a natural long life-span in my family. And Nicholas Flamel, the creator of the Philosopher's stone, just turned 1,564."

"1,564?" and here he thought he was old. For the first time, he felt strange knowing there were people older than him… it made him feel… young again. "How can he live for such a long time?"

"He created the elixir of life using the Philosopher's stone, there is only one in existence, and it's his. The potion stops him from aging; apparently a witch helped him alter the elixir a bit so he can age back some years."

"And who is this witch?" Instead of getting a response, she made a bold move and kissed his cheek. He stood there frozen, his cheek burned while his throat ran dry. His body became increasingly sensitive, just the ruffle of the clothes felt foreign.

"B~bye, Sensei." She quickly walked off and became lost in the crowd. Standing up straight, he slowly reached up and rubbed his cheek.

'She kissed me.' She's never done something so bold. Clearly, she was embarrassed by kissing his cheek, but he couldn't understand why she'd do that out of the blue. He almost believed he'd imagined it. His raw lust for the girl emerged, and he turned to walk back into the hotel, a scary smile staining his face, 'You have no idea what you've done little one. I hope you're prepared because the next time we meet… I intend to take what's mine. I told you I don't like half of things, you should have just kissed me. Now I must take what's mine.' his cheek continued to burn, 'I should've kissed you this morning. I should've done it… what a wasted opportunity. Oh well, We'll have plenty of time to make it up. I can wait a bit more.'

* * *

**(Might Tower)**

All Might sat at his desk and scrapped his nails across the hardwood. He's been raving for the past day, and he hadn't gotten any sleep last night. He woke up with a cold sweat, and sleep was out of the question. He'd spent the rest of the night taking his anger out on the punching bags in his apartment. His infatuation with Izuku peaked to new levels the night before. 'She should've just come with me, I should've just taken her with me. I want her at my agency!' He'd snapped at so many people today. Usually, he could handle his managers trying to jump hoops around him, but after the conference earlier, they wouldn't do it again. Seeing All Might angry was terrifying. No one knew why he was mad, but they wanted to see him happy again, and soon.

His phone vibrated, lifting it he read the message, and immediately jumped from his chair, his smile came back with full force. 'Yes! Yes! Yes!' Midoriya wanted to know if his offer from yesterday was still available. He quickly typed his response and shook with joy. "She's coming today. She's done with that stupid Sensei. I should inform Janet." Walking out of his office, he went towards his assistance desk. Janet was a kind woman he met working on the ground floor, had decided to take her as an assistant, she was also from America, so talking to her about the country was always pleasant. She was a wife with three kids, so he didn't have to deal with another assistance trying to hit on him. His last one wouldn't stop flirting.

"Good Morning Janet. It's a great day, isn't it!"

Janet looked confused, "You seem happier, sir, is everything alright? You gave us all a fright when you arrived. I don't think I've ever heard you lose your temper." She was present at the meeting earlier. 'Maybe he's angry our stocks dropped 10 percent.' Ever since he started working at UA, numerous investors stopped supporting their agency; they had to make it by on market sales, but that wasn't sufficient. It was merely a matter of time before people started getting laid off. The agency was losing millions from his decision to teach.

"Everything is terrific! Forgive my outburst earlier, I was angry about some personal matter, but it was no one's fault."

She smiled, "I'm not the one you should be apologizing to, sir, but thank you. Now, why are you so excited?"

"I have a friend coming to visit my agency today, she'll be here at 12, I was wondering if you'd be able to bring her to my office. I intend to give her a tour and introduce her to my incredible staff!" His assistant was giving him a sadistic grin, "What?"

"Why sir, I don't believe I've ever seen you so enthusiastic about a visit. Is this friend special to you? Perhaps… the misses?" Nobody knew if All Might was married or even if he was in a relationship, "Or is she your girlfriend."

All Might immediately started shaking his head. His face was red; if sweat could jump off him, it would, "N~no! Nonono uh~ nothing like that. She's uh~ um…"

"Oh, say no more All Might, I'll make sure she's brought up. I'll let the boys on the ground floor know." Janet became giddy, she was a helpless romance, 'It's happening! It's finally happening! Oh my gosh, All Might is going to woo a girl. Nobody just _goes _to his office.' He was more than likely attempting to impress her. No one had ever passed the Might gate, not even his former sidekick.

"Great! Now please excuse me I must freshen up… uh~wait! I mean~."

"Oh, please don't mind me. Go freshen up for the future, Misses Might. I can't wait to meet her!" Seeing All Might act flustered and embarrassed was the cutest thing ever, he's like a gentle giant. Whoever this Midoriya girl was, she'd have to praise her for whenever she was doing to their Symbol of Peace.

All Might covered his face, he was going to die of embarrassment, "S~she's j~just a friend Janet." Though, Izuku Yagi did have a pleasant ring to it. With that, he turned and traveled back to his office. It was fully equipped for his stay; usually, it happened when they were close to a raid or working overtime to find villains. 'Midoriya is coming to my agency. W~what do I show her first the support department, the cafeteria perhaps?' After heading to his office, he went straight towards the branching bathroom and turned on the shower.

Stepping back, he pulled down the zipper on the front of his costume. He shivered when the cold air hit his naked chest. Sliding his arms out of the sleeves, he continued to strip himself. His hands grasped the waist before sliding the suit down his legs. Stepping out, he stood standing in a pair of blue boxer briefs, his dick was on the verge of ripping through the weak fabric, 'Midoriya. Just the sound of your name makes me hard. I'm sorry I think of you like this, but you're just so perfect.' His bangs shook as he slid out of the last piece of clothing. Throwing his undergarment next to his costume, his back straightened, and he stood there in silence. He ran a hand down his chest, his eyes glazed over, "I could show you my shower Izuku, or perhaps my mighty desk." He had a half-hour before she arrived.

Running his hands over his chest, he stepped forward and placed a hand in the stream of water, checking the temperature. Feeling satisfied with the heat, he stepped in and groaned as the heated water poured off his body. "Ahhhh." He moaned softly, he moved his head under the stream, and his hair became wet. His semi-long hair stuck to his shoulders and back; meanwhile, his long bangs fell against the sides of his face; even though they were wet, he still felt them shaking. Grabbing the bottle of body wash, he poured some into his hand. As he washed his chest, he couldn't help but imagine what I'd feel like if his little doe were the one to cleanse his body. Her tiny little hands timidly running across his massive frame, "Izuku, sweet little Izuku. What I'd give to have you here helping me with this." Sliding his hands down further, he grasped his aching length. "A~ah!" It hurt so much. Closing his eyes, he slowly pulled back and forth, a bit of precum leaked from the tip. "A~a Ah! M~midoriya. My little witch, you'll be an amazing sidekick." He could only imagine what spells she could cast on him. He wanted her tiny hands, grasping his swollen length.

Leaning his back against the wall, his thrusts became wild. He soon started to pant, steam escaping from his mouth, his length became darker as it swelled even more. "N~not yet." He didn't want to release just yet. Stopping his thrusts, he continued to run his other hand across his chest. One for All was shouting for him to release, to grant it the pleasure it so desperately wanted; it was addicted to these fantasies about Midoriya. Wanting its release, blue sparks started shooting off his body before they turned around and struck his sensitive appendages. The electricity assaulted his nipples, making his gasp. "M~more. Hmmhmm!" He started thrusting his dick into his hand. Soon enough, the bolts attacked his massive length, his eye clouded over, he blindly muttered a singular name. He felt his release rise deep within him, "Almost there. I'm so close, I need more." One for All became savage, it wanted to relieve itself now! It didn't care what it took for his master's release; it just needed him to let go. A single bolt out of his abdomen, it was bigger than the others and was completely white. Without warning, it shot at his swollen dick and traveled down his urethra. All Might's eyes widened, his length gave a final twitch before he roared out in ecstasy. He saw threads of cum shooting out, attached to it was also a few golden strands connecting his seed. His legs gave out, and he fell to his knees, he was still cumming, "A~ah Izuku! I adore you, little doe! My very quirk adores you!" The embers of his quirk wanted to consume her little soul. Eventually, he stopped shooting his seed a few threads connected the tip with the ground, it was quickly washed away by the water.

All Might sat there on his knees, water pouring onto his head. A few silent puffs of breath escaped his mouth as water poured down his face. "I love you, Izuku Midoriya," He was terrified to admit this aloud, "I love you so much, you innocent little doe." It was terrifying because he didn't want to drag her into his miserable life. If she were to be with him, she'd be targeted by villains, just so they could break him. He clenched his teeth, his resentment towards himself rose, "I'm sorry. I don't know why I feel this way for you, but I do. You're everything the Symbol of Peace needs."

He knew if people ever found out about this relationship, there would be discontent. In the unlikely chance she did feel something for him, and they did get together, they'd have to wait until she graduated, probably a little long. He knew she was 20, a fully grown woman, but not the rest of the world. To everyone else, she was 15, which is very hard to believe when they first meet her. Even the way she carried surprised the staff at UA. It was difficult for them to see her as a student now, and it felt weird telling her what to do during training. Perhaps the only exception was Aizawa, who acts like her dad when the third-year boys hit on her.

All Might shook in jealousy, he despised the third year boys, each and every one of them, "Midoriya is mine. Do they really think she'd choose them when she has me? I don't see her posting their pictures on the wall or jumping out of her seat at the sight of you _children_." Standing up, he finished washing then proceeded to dry himself off. Walking out, he pressed a button on the wall, a panel slid open to reveal a series of suits. "What would Midoriya like?" He grinned upon seeing the perfect outfit. He put on a white dress shirt, purposefully leaving the top button undone to expose his chest and a pair of dress pants. He looked like he was getting prepared for a date, and this made his gut tingle, "I~it's not a date. I'm just showing her my agency." He tucked in his white shirt and slipped on a black belt. Going to the mirror, he checked himself over, he was nervous for some reason. "Why am I so nervous?" Looking back towards the clothes rack, he saw the small bottle of expensive cologne… "It's not a date."

After getting prepared, he noticed the time and frowned, "12:15? Isn't Midoriya here yet?" She was always punctual. Walking to his desk, he pressed a button, a holographic screen appeared, and he saw his assistant, "Janet has Midoriya arrived yet?"

Janet turned to look at her boss and attempted not to laugh, "N~no pfff… Sir, I don't think I've ever seen you so well dressed for a single person." She covered her mouth, 'Pfff! He's dress like he's going on a date! I can't wait to meet this girl.' Wait, back to business. She stopped her nonsense, "S~sorry sir. No, she hasn't arrived yet. I told the guard at the front desk to let her pass and come up to my desk."

All Might frowned before walking over towards his phone, he had a voice mail. It was 15 minutes old and from Midoriya, 'Did she cancel?' Pressing play, he brought the phone to his ear.

Janet watched All Might from the screen and found herself shrinking in her seat. A look of fury appeared on All Might's face, and it was worse than what she saw earlier. "Sir, Is everything all right?"

She saw him pull his phone away and stare at it like it was broken, "They what!?" Janet looked back towards the end of the atrium, she could hear All Might's voice through the massive steel door. The holographic video turned off, and it didn't take long before Toshinori came stomping out of his office, his bangs were twitching in a blind fury. "Janet, who's assigned to the front desk?"

"U~uh Uh?" She quickly flipped through a few papers, "It's Makoto, Why?"

He walked into the elevator and turned to her, "I'll be back."

When the elevator closed, Janet quickly typed away at the computer and looked at the security feed. In the footage, she noticed a girl with green hair approaching the desk leading into the administrative department. It's where workers and special guests checked in. After watching the footage, she slammed her hands to her face, "I'm. Going. To. Kill. Them! Who put that idiot in charge of the desk!"

* * *

**(Earlier, Base floor of Might Tower)**

Izuku beamed as she looked at the interior of All Might's agency, 'Wow, so this is All Might's tower. Pictures really don't compare to the real thing.' In the center of the lobby was a statue of All Might smiling. Walking to a monitor she watched the welcome video, in the informational video, All Might jumped in front of the camera.

"Greeting, and welcome to Might Tower! I'm so happy you've come to my agency, which is set on keeping those evildoers away. Visitors! If you're in need of assistance, please ask one of my friendly front desk workers for help," On the screen, he pointed to the left; looking over in that direction, she saw the help desk. "If you've been invited for a tour, please head to the administrative desk behind you! The cafeteria is~" She stopped listening and turned around, heading towards the desk.

Getting closer, she noticed a skinny man with black hair, he looked slightly irritated; she had a sinking feeling in her stomach, 'I don't like that feeling.' Stopping in front of the desk she smiled, "Hi, I'm here to see~"

"ID?" The man said without looking up from his screen.

"Oh~well you see I don't have one, I'm here to~"

"No ID, no entrance. Please come back when you have an ID or VIP pass and have a plus ultra day." He had the most monotone voice she's ever heard. And here she thought all the workers at All Might agency were happy.

"B~but sir you see I'm here to see All Might he~"

The man rudely rolled his eyes before turning to her, "Ya get in line, so is everyone else. Mame, I know All Might does not want to see you, and I'd appreciate it if you'd stop lying and go away. There is a cafeteria over there, a gift shop there, and the exit right there. We are tired of women coming in here trying to see All Might, but I'm _not _sorry to say he's busy, he's not interested, go away."

Izuku stood there with a slightly slack jaw, nobody had ever talked to her with such disrespect, even the man from last night had more respect. If someone were to speak to her like this at the Ministry… they wouldn't. Nobody in the wizarding world would be brave enough to do such a thing, she was powerful and had many connections to wizards across the globe. The sinking feeling in her stomach grew, and she started to feel embarrassed, 'I didn't think Toshi's workers could be so rude to a person.' Looking around, she seemed uncertain, 'Maybe this place isn't as great as I thought.' Scratching her head, "N~no I'm afraid you're mistaken you see," she saw his pinky press a small red button, what did he press? "I've been invited by All Might to get a tour of his agency."

The man gave a smart-ass grin, "Ya, I'm sure he did. Did he also offer to rub your feet and ask you on a date?"

Disbelieve shot through her, 'Is this actually happening?' She looked around to make sure she wasn't crazy, "No, he didn't. Look sir I'm not lying I'm visiting because~"

Again, he rolled his eyes, "All Might invited you. You've used the excuse already, next." He made a slight wave, who was he waving to?

"Um~I~I…" How was she supposed to respond to him? To think someone like him could work in a happy place like this, were all All Might workers like this? Faking smiles and being insensitive to people. "S~sir I told you I~"

He just shook his head, "Okay, I've had enough." He waved his hand, and two security guards came up behind Izuku, "Gentlemen apparently this woman says she's been personally invited by All Might to get the tour of the building." Both the guards chuckled, "Seeing how our beloved Symbol of Peace is busy. I'm hoping you two would be kind enough to give her the grand tour of the exit?" He mockingly presented the exit behind her. Without missing a beat, she felt her arms being grabbed while she pulled towards the door. As she walked away, she heard the man at the desk, "Have a plus ultra day." She didn't try to resist them and quietly walked, her face flushed with embarrassment. She was actually being kicked out of Might Tower. Her embarrassment increased when she passed a few people who noticed her.

"So All Might invited you to his agency, huh?" The guard's grip tightened. The one on her left was muscular and had a diamond arm, while the other had a pair of wings. "Well, then let us show you the grandest part for you, the exit." She bit the inside of her cheek and held back the tears. This was undoubtedly the most embarrassing thing to _ever _happen to her. After getting outside, she was placed a few feet from the entrance. "If you come back in, we'll have you detained.

Taking a deep breath, she tried to calm herself, the ring on her finger burned. She felt strands from the obscurus escape from her. "Walk away, just walk away." As she walked down the sidewalk, the cars surrounding the building entrance shook, before all the windows shattered. Strangely the car alarms didn't go off. Getting across the street, she pulled out her phone and took another breath. 'Get yourself together Izuku, there's no reason to cry.' Were all muggles rude, or did she have bad luck. Calling Toshinori, she waited for him to respond, but after going to voice-mail, she let out a sigh, 'Okay, plan B.' Maybe she should just go home.

When the phone beeped, she prepared her message, "Hi Toshi. I'm sorry I'm late but um… uh… when I went to the desk in the lobby, the man stationed there had me kicked out. Actually, he was very rude and then he kicked me out before saying, 'Have a plus ultra day.' I tried to explain, you personally invited me, and he didn't give me the chance to say my name. I'm~ uh… I'm not sure if you still want to take me on that tour, but I guess I'll stay at the cafe, across from your agency. I'll be here till 12:30 after that, _I think I'll just head home._" She quietly took a seat and ordered a cup of coffee. When it arrived, it instantly started to boil, but she drank it anyway. She was too upset about what happened. Behind her, the cakes in the window display exploded.

* * *

**(Lobby)**

All Might smashed the button on the elevator, hearing Izuku's message filled him with such a powerful rage. "They kicked her out!? When I get my hands on that guard." It was 12:20, so I'd have to wait, Midoriya would be leaving in ten minutes, and he needed to catch her before she left. When the elevator opened, he stepped out into the foyer and noticed all the people. 'Crap! Alrighty, I have to do this quickly.' He rarely goes out here because the visitors would go crazy. Channeling One for All, he bolted across the room, passing people so quickly all they saw was a blond blur. As he ran, he saw the man who kicked Midoriya out, he grits his teeth, 'I'll deal with you when I get back!'

Rushing out the door, he immediately noticed all the broken car windows and people cleaning it up, 'What happened out here?' He'd deal with it later. Continuing his run, he finally saw Izuku across the street, paying a waitress, 'Crap! She's about to leave!' He saw her walking towards the alley next to the cafe, 'Crap! Crap! Crap! Don't leave, don't leave, don't leave.' Jumping over the street, he aimed for the alley. Just before Izuku could apparate, she lost her balance when the ground shook, and a large pair of arms caught her, "W~wa Wait! I~ am here!" He was out of breath.

"You came?"

Catching his breath, he frowned a bit, that sounded like a question. "Of course I came, Midoriya." Immediately he got to his knees and started bowing, "I am infinitely sorry you were kicked out, that is completely unacceptable. Please, I know it's not something you wish to talk about, but I must know what happened." A full reason to fire and then punch that ex-worker. Looking at her face, he noticed two red trails on her face, 'W~was she crying? Did they make her cry?!' He stood up and leaned close to her face. "Did they make you cry?" When he got back, hell would be raised.

She turned her face, "You're right, I don't want to talk about it. Maybe I should just go home, I believe my motivation just got snuffed for the evening." Two large hands held her in place, peering at his face she observed how scared and angry he seemed.

"W~wait! Please, what happened was unacceptable. I still want to show you my agency, please don't apparate." When he was sure she wouldn't teleport, he released her shoulders, "Now may you tell me what happened."

She twirled her wand and looked uncertain, "I think you should see it. I really don't want to say it aloud." She aimed towards his head, "_Legilimens_."

All Might winced and found himself standing in the lobby. Looking around, he noticed Izuku walking up to the desk, he was magically whisked over. He stood directly behind the image of Izuku, waiting to see what transpired. On the outside, Izuku watched his face transform into a harrowing frown. As time passed and he saw further into her memory, she actually started to lose connection with his mind, 'He must be furious.' When he got to the part where she was escorted out, he blindly started shouting in rage, but they couldn't hear him, it was a memory. Outside, his hand clung to a dumpster, and he twisted the metal like paper. After the vision ended and he came back to existence, he just stood there. And… nothing… he was frozen like a statue.

"All Might? Are you alright?" He still hadn't moved. His eyes were dilated. Meanwhile, his bangs vibrated. She jumped back in fear when his fist went flying into the side of the dumpster, caving it in. She stood back and watched him vent his anger on the metal, he flew punches, kicks, and finally grabbed it from underneath and threw it to the end of the alley where it hit the wall.

When he came to his senses, he noticed a terrified Izuku backing away from him, 'Is she scared of me?' Taking a small step forward, he saw her take a large one back. Anxiety filled him, 'S~she's scared of me? No! She should never be afraid of me!' This isn't happening. "Midoriya?" He took minimal steps towards her and held his arms out, "I~I'm not going to harm you, okay? I'm sorry you had to witness that." He noticed she was still uncertain, 'She should never look at me like this! I'm her _idol_, she's supposed to feel safe around me!' He wanted to scoop her up and apologize, but he might scare her off. Getting close enough he grabbed her head and pressed it into his stomach, he tenderly patted her head. "I'm sorry if I scared you Midoriya, I'm just irritated from how you were treated." He snarled a bit and started talking to himself, "To be treated with such disrespect at _my agency_." His shouting from today's meeting would seem like child's play when he gets back.

"It's fine, I've just... never seen you so angry before." She blushed when she smelt the intense fragrance of his cologne, 'H~he smells really nice. Actually, he looks really charming." It seemed like he was going on a date. Clearing her throat, she stepped back, "You look really clean All Might-san, what's the special occasion?"

He smiled and placed his fists against his waist, all the while flexing his chest, "Since I knew you were coming, I thought I'd get cleaned up before your arrival!"

'He got cleaned up for me?' she noticed a portion of his upper chest was exposed, 'Oh merlin, I~I can see part of his chest. Don't look.' She definitely wouldn't mind seeing him without the shirt, but then she'd start shooting blood from her nose. When she first saw Sensei shirtless at Dagoba Beach, had she not been in the water, he would have seen her bloody nose. Looking him over, she noticed he'd also rolled up his sleeves just before his elbow, 'So he went for a semi-formal look?'

"Now, shall I show you my agency?" He offered his arm, like a gentleman. He shivered in delight when her skin touched his.

"I don't know… I'm… I'm somewhat embarrassed to go back there, it felt like everyone was staring at me." Her face flushed.

All Might's face contorted back into a sneer, he could only imagine how she felt. For her to feel that way in his agency is unforgivable! When she walks in, she should be smiling and laughing. Pulling her along, he kept a tight grip on her hand. Walking towards the entrance, a few fans noticed him, but they also saw the sneer staining his face. Pushing past the doors, he immediately saw Makoto at his desk, goofing off. "Come with me, Midoriya."

Stomping towards the desk he stopped and glared down, the man had yet to look up.

"ID?" He said without looking up. All Might twitched, his teeth were showing, and he silently snarled. How dare this man!

The individual turned his head, and immediately locked eyes with Izuku, he was so focused on the annoying girl he didn't recognize the man standing next to her, "Y_ou again?_ I thought I told you to get out. Do I need to call the guards over?" He pressed the red button. It was then the small man heard the intimidating growl, looking farther up his face flushed, and he practically sunk into his desk. Without warning, an enormous hand smashed the computer he was using into a flat disk. Not being able to control his strength, the counter it was on, split.

"A~a a~aa All M~might, sir!? G~g good evening!" The towering blond looked terrifying. The worker hadn't recognized his boss because of his change in attire.

"Who do you think you are, throwing my humbled guest into the street!" he yelled, a few people started to look over at them. Izuku stood there silently.

"Um, uh… it… she… I" he looked like he wanted to piss himself, "She said she wanted to… to… to see you, but she didn't have an ID."

"Did you ask for her name?!" His fist was shaking.

"Of course, sir! Always sir! She~uh~ she wouldn't tell me!" He lied, hoping to save his skin.

All Might's wrath was at the boiling point, 'How dare he lie to me!' He'd seen exactly what transpired, this twig just brushed her off, "Are you lying to me?" His voice was laced with poison.

"N~n no, sir!" The two guards were walking back to the desk, they saw the tall man next to Izuku, but they didn't recognize him from the clothes if only they looked a bit more and saw the two bangs.

The guard with wings gripped Izuku's arm, "I thought we told you to stay out. Rikita hand me my cuffs… Rikita?" Looking over at the other guard, he saw the petrified look on his face, he was shaking like a leaf. A giant hand grabbed him by the base of his wings and held him up.

He came face to face with All Might, his blue eyes were burning into his soul, "Get your filthy hands off Miss Midoriya. How dare you three treat my friend with such disrespect."

"F~fri~friend?" Makoto stuttered, he looked at the girl. By now, a lot of people in the lobby were looking.

"Uh~All Might?" She said his name, but he was too busy shouting at his employees. Just then, a woman, about her height, tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hi, I'm Janet. Please, let me take you to our office. you don't need to see this." Izuku looked at All Might for confirmation, and in return, he gave a silent nod. Walking with All Might's assistant, Izuku saw her friend grab the three employees and drag them off into a private area, he didn't want the guests to see him angry.

When the two women reached the top floor, Janet bowed unevenly, "I'm so sorry for what happened! Oh my goodness, I'm so, so, so sorry! This is not how we treat visitors, especially All Might's friends." She pleaded for forgiveness. 'Did anyone film her getting kicked out?' If it ever got out what **_really _**happened, the news would gobble the gossip like an eclair. She could hear the headlines now, '_All Might employees; Are they as friendly as they seem?_' They were already down ten percent in stocks, they couldn't handle another investor dropping them.

Izuku tried calming the woman who reminded her of Sensei's manager, "It's alright, I mean it was extremely embarrassing, but it's over now. No worse than what happened last night."

"What happened last night? Were you here last night? Did they throw you out!?" Her hair was puffing up, her anxiety was topping.

"N~no, it's nothing, something happened somewhere else, you don't need to worry."

The elevator rang, and All Might stepped out, his hair was slightly messing from his yelling and shaking his head. "Janet, we need a new desk in the front, and we have three vacant positions available, do you think you can handle it?"

"Of course, sir!" She quickly ran off, leaving the two.

Izuku tapped her fingers, "Did you fire them?"

"Of course. Nobody treats my friends this way, and he lied to my face… they should consider themselves lucky I only fired them." It was a mockery of his agency. He'll be lucky if she ever comes back. 'They ruined her admiration of my agency, I'll never get that back. The fan-girl innocence she had about this place is gone.' He wanted to shout. Trying his best, he imagined the look of splendor as she walked in the doors and saw his agency for the first time. Soon enough, he thought about the moments leading up to her escort from the building, that look… that look of doubt, he didn't want to see that.

"Well, enough of that, it's over, and I'm here now. Your assistant is so friendly, she kept apologizing on the way up."

"Ah, yes, that is Janet. Again, what you went through will never happen again. Now come, I have much to show you, Midoriya!" His smile appeared, and he quickly led her to his office. Once they were inside, his stomach started tingling, 'D~does she like it? Is she impressed? Damn it, my agency is nothing compared to the Ministry.'

"This is your office? It looks more like an apartment." In the middle of the room was his desk. Standing back, she turned and put her hands up, measuring the steel door. "Hmmm… steel… cheap metal… poor walls. I guess it's a good thing I promised to enchant your door Toshi."

"I~it is? D~do you like it here?"

"Oh! Sorry, I sound so rude, no, I think your office is amazing! I finally get to see what your personal tastes are. Though I'm kinda taking you for a minimalist. Also, the door," She pointed to it, "Is made of steel. Magic is very conductive and weak against the metal if you wanted a door made of fine metal I'd recommend Goblin-wrought silver. It is the strongest metal in the world, and no wizard or quirk could ever get passed your doors. But it's rare and incredibly expensive."

"Is it, by how much?"

Lifting her hand, she showed the silver ring, "I had this ring made for helping me during my training. This amount of goblin silver is enough to buy your agency and still have a fortune left over. It's actually worth more now since I've been using it. The metal takes in that which makes it stronger, and my magic is much greater than the average witch or wizard."

He leaned in to study the ring, 'It's so small but so expensive.' If what she said was true… she indeed was a rich woman… far wealthier than he'll ever be. Obviously, he had money, and his agency was worth millions, but that was just a statistic. He can't just cash-in the company for money. "So you wanted to enchant my door? Then, by all means!"

"Great! This will take a bit." Pulling out her wand, she approached the door and started muttering words he had no hope of pronouncing. As Toshinori watched her, he heard the squeaking of the metal and the white waves crawling over it. On the edges of the door, he saw weird symbols being carved into the metal.

"Protego valium experitus du litrium." she recited the incantation. The walls of his office started shifting, literally. What should have been impossible, he watched as rectangular blocks pushed out of the walls and slammed back to place. "Vete Vuco Virum." The words echoed through the room. Finally, the room went back to normal, but the door shook. If you were to lean close, you'd hear a scratching sound escaping it. Turning around, Izuku smiled, "Okay, that was really fun. I don't get to cast spells like this often."

"That was quite impressive young Midoriya… so… um…" He cutely tapped his finger and hunched over, "How does it work?"

"The door can only open for you. And by some miracle they break through the steel, the runes will turn any unwanted visitors into dust. As for the walls moving, it's the same spell the Ministry uses to stop people from apparating into your office."

"Haha! Now I'm glad I invited you!" Unexpectedly he picked her up by the waist and gave her a warm hug. Her cheeks went red. "I simply must have you do more magic around me." His massive arms were wrapped around her waist, 'She has such an amazing figure.' Unfortunately, he had to let her go. "Now then, let me show you my agency. I can't wait for you to see our support department." After they finished the long tour he had planned, he hoped to take her back to his office and waste the rest of the day with her. He wanted to break her restraints and see her inner fan-girl. "Now, before we go, I have to do one **_mighty _**thing!" He lifted a finger.

"Which is?"

His cheeks went red and quickly looked around, "Find my keycard!" He kept miss placing it, and Janet said she wasn't ordering anymore for him.

As All Might began his hunt for the card, Izuku leaned against his desk and giggled as she watched him hunt for the card. Peering down, she saw a financial document and discreetly looked it over. 'All Might's stock fell ten percent?!' That was millions if not billions of dollars. Looking at the projected income in the next year, she saw the amount decreasing at an ungodly rate. 'He'll be out of business in two years at this rate. Is… Is this because he became a teacher?' Since he was no longer out protecting the streets full time, investors probably had no future potential in him. Looking back at Toshinori, she bit her lip, 'Maybe… Maybe he could use a little help.' She couldn't imagine the stress this would bring on him, 'I mean, I've always wanted to hold stocks for the company.' What idiot wouldn't want to support him?

"My mighty hands have found it!" He waved the keycard and ran over. "Prepare yourself young Midoriya, for I will show you the splendors of my agency!" He grabbed her hand and started pulling her towards the exit. He needed to get her off his desk… he couldn't handle another second of seeing her on it. He'd wanted nothing more then to fuck her raw on top of it. To hear her moan his name as she gripped the edges of his desk, her legs wrapped around his massive waist. 'You'd look so beautiful being there, Midoriya. I can't wait till you work here full time. Hmmm… I know the internships are coming up, but I hope she picks me for the work studies.' UA teachers couldn't extend offers to students during the internships… except if they get zero offers. 'She won't get any offers from those wannabe heroes… _I'll make sure of it_.'

* * *

**(Timeskip 10pm)**

Izuku and Toshinori laughed as they talked about moments from their past.

"Hahaha!" Toshinori wiped the tears from his eyes, "He actually made him clean a dragon's scales. Well… It seems we had better keep this Professor Snape away from Aizawa. I think our school's house cat won't survive. That and I don't want him giving Aizawa any ideas."

Izuku giggled, she was sitting on the edge of his desk. "I second your motion." She started getting giddy again, "Tell me more about your time in America! Did you start using support gear before your young age costume? No, wait, what was UA like during your time there!" This is what he'd been dealing with for two hours, and he never wanted it to end. He'd broken those cursed restraints on her inner fangirl, and he's never been so proud.

'Where has this fangirl been all my life.' He had a goofy smile on his face, 'I… I… I need to ask… I have to ask before she leaves. I can't wait anymore.' His heart was pulsating, and his cheeks were turning pink.

"This has been one of the best days ever! I wish I could visit again."

"Of course you can! Please never feel afraid to visit my agency," Soon enough, she'd be working here 9 to 5. "I adore having my biggest fan here!" The fact that he adored her fangirl nature made her stomach tingle.

Looking at the clock, she sighed, "It looks like I'd better head home. Aizawa's making up do suicides tomorrow, he wants us in top shape for the festival on Tuesday. By the way, are you still planning on coming over Saturday? I can't wait for you and Sensei to meet."

"Yes, I look forward to your cooking as well!" Any food besides hers tasted bland.

"Terrific! I can't wait for Saturday!" She got off the desk and did the unexpected, she gave him a friendly peck on the cheek, "Thanks for the tour! I'll see you tomorrow." She turned as she started walking away, but a hand stopped her. Turning around, she saw All Might shaking, his face was red, and he was trying to control his breathing. "Are you alright, All Might?"

He couldn't breathe, he felt like he was drowning, and his heart was pumping with adrenaline. "Uh, The um… there's something I… I need to ask you something."

"Yes, what is it?" Why was he shaking?

His anxiety was swelling, "I~I~i um… you're very… um… you…" He was fumbling, and he tapped the tips of his fingers. She waited for him to respond, but he continued muttering, his face was getting redder.

"Toshi, just take a deep breath and te~."

"Would you like to go on a date with me?" The room became silent, and the two just stood there.

Her heart was pounding, "W~what?"

"Will you... go on a date with me sometime, and... _not as friends_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Author Notes)
> 
> Cliffhanger! I'm sorry, but I must torment you all. We're finally getting to the moment we've all been waiting for. I wonder what'll happen next, and what about Sensei? Don't worry, all will be revealed! In the next chapter ;) I hope nobody mines getting a chapter 2 weeks early. Hopefully you all enjoyed this one!
> 
> Also I think I'm going to go back and start labeling chapters for you guys.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

"Would you like to go on a date with me?" The room became silent, and the two just stood there.

Her heart was pounding, "W~what?"

"Will you… go on a date with me sometime, and… not as friends." His cheeks were pink, but it was far better than what he was experiencing inside, 'Why would I ask her!? It was an impulse! Oh god, I've ruined everything!' But there was still the slight twinkle of hope in his chest.

Izuku's throat locked up, she felt her face turning red, 'H~he… d… He wants to go on a date with me.' But most importantly, he said not as friends. 'I'm dreaming, Oh Merlin, this is a cruel dream!' There was no way Toshinori Yagi, the Symbol of Peace, the one and only All Might was asking her on a date. Clearing her throat, she took a small step towards the shaking man, he looked utterly terrified, like he'd made the worst mistake in his life. "I'm sorry All Might, I think I'm hearing things did you… did you say you want to go on a date with me? Like… like a date, date?" If she actually was hearing things, she'd die from embarrassment for asking such a question.

All Might tugged the collar of his shirt, a bit of steam escaped, he wanted to run away and hide. "I well… Um… you're," He took a breath and calmed himself, but only a tiny bit, "I think you're lovely and kind. It's just… I've relished spending time with you and… and... I w~was just wondering if you'd like to go out with me sometime." He was shaking in his shoes. This was it, he'd finally revealed his true feelings towards her, and he was terrified. When he went to UA, asking girls out was the easiest thing, and he'd never been nervous. However, he couldn't express how scared he was to hear her response. 'I'm a fool! A damn fool! She'll never say yes, I just ruined everything between us, I should've waited! But that kiss, that damn kiss.' It was that soft kiss to his cheek that broke him.

'I… he… he thinks I'm beautiful?' Her stomach had butterflies, and her heart was pounding like a jackhammer. 'All Might wants to go out with me!?' Her idol, the man whose face was plastered over her walls, wanted to go out with her. "Yes."

All Might's hand was covering his mortified face, he peeked through his fingers. His shaking stopped, and it felt like his heart had too. 'What did she say?' Slowly, he lowered his hand, "What?" Now it was his turn to make sure he'd heard correctly.

"I'd… I'd," Izuku looked towards the ground and cutely twirled her fingers, her face felt like it would combust, "I'd love to go on a date with you." Looking up, she noticed the lost look he had. It was like what she'd said was still processing.

'She said, yes?' His stomach felt light, and his confidence rose as his fear washed away, 'She said yes!' He wanted to shout his joy; still, he kept his composure. "Really? You'd like to go out with me?" He took a step forward, she was only an inch or two from his abdomen. He stared down at her and appreciated their size difference.

"Yes, I'd like to go out with you." It took all her strength not to stutter, "I think you're extremely handsome, and I also cherish spending time with you. If I'm honest, I can't express how terrified I am to admit this out loud." She was still looking at the ground, but she noticed he was standing right in front of her. "I… I'm embarrassed to say this, but I've actually had a crush on you for a long time. I just never believed, given your position, you'd see something like that with me." If only she looked up and saw the massive smile on his blushing face.

Toshinori gripped his hands and tried to not grab this innocent cinnamon roll standing in front of him. 'Yes, yes, YES!' He still wanted to scream his joviality to the world. To hear she felt something for him made his knees weak. Without warning, he leaned down and brought his face right in front of hers. "Is that so," He smirked, "Anything else?" He needed to hear more about this little crush of hers.

"Uh~ummm… I…" She covered her face and shook her head, "Merlin, this is so embarrassing!" All Might's smile grew larger, he loved seeing her embarrassed over her feelings.

"Come now, Midoriya! Let me see that beautiful face." He could tell her face was getting redder. "Hmmm… now, where shall I take such a lovely woman on her first date? This is your first date, is it not?"

She uncovered her face and slowly nodded, "Y~y~yes… why?" Why wasn't he embarrassed anymore!? This wasn't fair.

Little did she know, All Might was still freaking out, 'Thank you, merciful Lord! Where do I take her? Would Midoriya like a fancy restaurant, or something simple like a picnic?' He hadn't been on a date in years, and he couldn't express how worried he was about ruining it. During his time at UA, he had a reputation of having one night stands, and the dating aspect was non-existent. While in his second year, he'd only had a single girlfriend, and Gran Tornio _despised _her. The Spring Hero: Yamiyo Hanami was his former girlfriend, and Torino warned him to stay away from her, but he didn't listen.

* * *

**(Flashback)**

Gran Torino quivered in rage as he watched Toshinori walk down the hallway, next to him, a charming girl was clung to his arm, "I told that idiot to stay away from that damn slut." He covered his face and attempted to keep his temper in check, "Nana, I swore to you I'd watch over him but… god! What did you see in him?" He knew Toshinori was acting this way to escape the pain of losing Nana… but the girl in his arms was a manipulative demon, and he could see straight through her. He won't let this girl ruin Toshinori. Hearing her giggle, Tornio felt like gagging at her behavior, 'What does he see in her?' What genuinely scared him was the influence she had over Toshinori, he'd become a completely different person around her; he'd become meaner, foul-mouthed, and short-tempered. Just yesterday, he got into a meaningless argument when another student glanced at Hanami, but the girl was clearly throwing herself onto the poor boy.

For the first time since Nana's death, he felt lost. Sorahiko knew he had to stop this toxic relationship before it grew out of control… or had it already? With her leeched to him, he was heading down a dark path, Torino knew if he didn't end this the teen would end up becoming one of those arrogant heroes. Toshinori's original goal to protect people and become this 'Symbol of Peace' he so desperately believed in was clouded by this whore who was clearly a master manipulator.

Yamiyo pulled his arm, "C'mon Toshi, we're gonna be late!" They had a date later, and she wanted to leave. If there was one thing Yamiyo loved, it was walking around the halls and showing off her boyfriend, the strongest and most handsome guy at UA, even the third-year girls were jealous. Though she found his personality lacking a bit, she was more invested in the 'bad boy' boyfriend, he was a work in progress.

Toshinori was wearing his light grey blazer, "Ya, okay." He's been dating Yamiyo for about two months, and Gran Torino's been riding his ass about it. Whenever he was questioned why he was with Yamiyo, he'd change the subject, because in truth, he didn't know himself. 'Who cares… so long as I don't think about _her_.' Words couldn't describe how much he missed Nana. 'She'd want me to move on, so that's what I'm doing.'

As Toshinori and Yamiyo walked towards the exit, he couldn't help but feel… sick. It's as if some invisible force weighing down his chest, and it made his stomach churn at times. This 'sickness' first happened on the 15th of July… two weeks ago. He isn't sure why this random date was engraved into his head.

As they continued towards the exit, they passed by a window and leaning against it was a lovely rose bush. Yamiyo noticed the bush and gipped his arm, "I love roses; personally, I think white ones are the best." She looked over Toshinori, "Next week at the dance, I want you to wear a rose on your suit… _okay_." It wasn't a question. And this dance she spoke of was UA's formal dance since they were still a high school they were allowed to do some activities that didn't involve training.

"Okay? I'm sure I can~."

"And I expect you to be at my place by 7." She then started talking his ear off. Outside, the rose bush shook and started wilting. The magic in the air, which muggles didn't know about, caused the roses to wilt. While magic wasn't sentient, it served its purpose in nature, and the two teenagers walking through the hallways were toxic, an _abomination _of love. They weren't destined for each other, and it needed to be fixed.

It took two months for Toshinori to break up with Yamiyo, but the final straw was that she got Gran Torino fired. Sorahiko had grown tired of Toshinori's relationship and behavior and started yelling at the two in the hallways. To this day, Sorahiko is unsure why he broke and started screaming at the two, but he had a very vulgar opinion about the girl… and he told her. In the end, Yamiyo told Nezu about the argument with her teacher, and there was nothing Nezu could do, he had to let Torino go. While Nezu would've brushed it off, one of the students had posted a video of the confrontation and the credibility of the school was put into question. It was not something that could be ignored.

As for All Might, he subsequently came back to his senses, and only after he had Torino push past him in the halls did he realize what he was talking about. Gran Torino, his master's best friend, the one who literally gave up so much for him, was fired because of some stupid girl. He had to beg Torino to continue teaching him, he still remembers sitting outside the man's apartment for hours. Eventually, they continued their training, but since Torino could no longer teach at UA, he would be compressing that lost time into harsher lessons.

Not even a week after he broke ties with Yamiyo did he learn she was with two other guys. He was riddled with embarrassment. After graduating from UA and going to America, he hardly spoke to the vile woman, he despised her for manipulating him and getting Torino fired. Over the years, especially after he became the number one hero, she tried to get back together with him. Before meeting Midoriya, he'd gone to a fancy gala for pro-heroes and regrettably ran into her in his skinny form. She didn't realize who he was and rudely brushed him off, how she became a pro-hero remains a mystery to him still.

* * *

**(End Flashback)**

All Might forced those thoughts into the deepest part of his mind, 'Who cares about her, I have Midoriya.' The witch in front of him outshined Yamiyo in every conceivable way, 'I wonder how I'd react around Midoriya if she'd gone to school with me.' Everything about Midoriya; her laugh, the way she bit her lip when she thought to herself, even her muttering aloud drove him insane. No woman had ever captured his attention like she did. Hearing, she felt something for him… he wanted to show her how obsessed he was.

Izuku tapped her fingers together, "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course, little doe!" He didn't care if she heard the nickname he had for her.

"Little~" She was confused by the nickname, "I'm still confused. Why exactly do you want to go out with me,_ not that I'm not grateful!_" She started shaking her head, "It's just, I thought you'd want some, you know… older. And I just… I don't know what you see in me exactly." Nothing about her seemed to stand out.

All Might looked confused, 'How could I not want you little doe? You're perfect for me.' He leaned closer to her, "Well… I've always enjoyed our time together, as I said before, I think you're brilliant and I… uh…" He started getting nervous again, "I've always liked it when you have a fangirl attack over me."

"You _like _when I act that way? I thought you said you hated when fans did that." Sometimes she couldn't help it, and she always felt embarrassed afterward.

"I do, but when you do it… I _enjoy _it." Enjoyed was such a light word. Looking away, 'I could just kiss you right now, Midoriya. What I'd give to kiss you right now.' She said she'd go on a date, that didn't necessarily give him the right to kiss her, besides, he wanted it to be special. He could envision her tender lips clinging to his, her arms would be wrapped around his massive neck, all the while her hands played with his bangs from behind.

Izuku was screaming inside, 'This isn't happening! Please don't let this be a dream! W~what do I wear!? Should I straighten my hair for the date?'

"I've liked you long before it was appropriate, and I… I'd just like to know you more. So are you certain you'd want to date an old hero like me?" He tapped the tips of his index fingers together. His bangs were standing tall and proud above his head with the occasional twitch.

"Old? You're not old." What was this giant oaf talking about?

His bangs twitched, he wanted to hug her to his chest and never let go, "That's nice of you to say, but I'm~"

She covered his mouth and blushed, "I don't think you're old. Besides, if it makes you feel better about all of this, my mother married my father when he was 20… she's 416. I don't think we should be worried about a 20 year age difference." Removing her hand, he quickly grabbed her shoulders. She froze when he kissed her cheek, 'H~he kissed me.' It might have been on the cheek, but he still kissed her.

He quickly let go and started rubbing the back of his head, "S~sorry, I just… Uh… I couldn't help it." Cracking an eye open, he saw her shaking, her face was still red.

"C~can you… can you lean down Toshi." Slowly, he leaned back down. Her heart pulsates as she stares at the handsome face in front of her. Placing her hands on his shoulders, she leans up and kisses his cheek, it lasts longer than before. Pulling away, she saw the goofy smile he made. "Does this mean… you know." She waved her finger between them, "Are we b~ boyfriend and girlfriend now?" She wanted to apparate and hide in a corner, she felt like she was seconds from dying. 'No! What am I saying! He just asked to go on a date, we can't just jump to that level yet… Can you?' She's never had a boyfriend before, and she didn't know when you crossed into that territory.

All Might found his throat locking up, he didn't think she'd jump to that title yet, and here he thought he'd have to take her on a date first. "**_Yes_**." his voice sounded course yet extremely confident. "Yes, it does little Midoriya." She _won't _slip through his fingers.

"I'm not little, you're just tall." She mumbled out. Before she could move, he lifted her by the waist and settled her against his chest, his forearm supported her. "U~uh!?"

"Hmmm… I'd disagree, I'd say your small, _little _Midoriya." His smirk made her blush, "Now that I'm confident in this, perhaps I should ask you properly. Would you care to go on a date with me, Sunday, perhaps?"

Her hands rested on his shoulder, she was at the same level as him. She cupped one of her cheeks and tried to look away, "Yes, I'd still like to go out with you. Now can you put me down." She felt the mass of muscles behind his shirt, 'I'm going to die. This can't be happening, I'm not in his arms right now.'

His grip tightened, she glanced at him and saw his cruel smirk, "Now why would I do that Midoriya? Don't you want to sit in your loving hero's arms?" He wasn't going to let her go, not yet at least.

"I do need to get home, Toshi. N~not that I don't want to uh… um…" She couldn't even speak properly.

He shifted her in his arms and held her like a bride, "I'd much prefer if you stayed in my arms little doe."

'Why is he calling me that?' It made her stomach tingle.

"Please, allow me to take you home! I'd hate for you to teleport, and something went wrong." He gave a hearty laugh when he saw her red cheeks, 'This is a dream, a wonderfully perfect dream!'

She covered her steamy face, "Are you sure, it's so late already an~" A giant finger covered her lips. If he heard her spouting words, it would break the last restraints on his emotions.

His face was right in front of her, he had the largest smile, "Now~now Midoriya, what man would I be if I let you teleport home. I have a much safer method." He pressed a button on the remote in his pocket, and the glass panel slid open. "Prepare yourself." With not much time to speak, he tightened his grip on her and jumped out the window. Soon enough, they were soaring through the sky with the occasional landing on rooftops.

Izuku's arms desperately clung to his neck, this was far different than flying on a broom. Blue sparks had started discharging out of his body, 'Is that his quirk?' A few sparks greedily hit her, making parts of her body go numb. The air blew past them as he ran faster.

"Hahaha!" He gave his famous laugh, "It seems young Midoriya loves being carried in my arms!" Why was he saying that aloud? In truth, he adored having her in his arms. 'When she becomes my sidekick, I think this will be how I'll carry her. Or should I let her hang on back?' He laughed as he envisioned the sight of his Midoriya hanging onto his back. A small little doe clinging to his back, hitching a ride on the Symbol of Peace, 'I could live with that.' Besides, why waste her energy before the fight, if he carried her to it she'd be at full strength.

Reaching her apartment, he awkwardly stood in front of her door, he hadn't put her down yet, 'I~can't… I… fuck!' He didn't want to let her go, he wanted to continue his teasing and keep her imprisoned in his arms, she was so light.

"All Might? Um… you can put me down now." They were just standing in front of her door. She felt his grip tightened, and it seemed like he was shaking, 'Is he trembling?' He had a distant expression on his face.

'I can't let her go… **_I won't let her go_**.' Why would he let her leave? She was safe in his arms, 'I should've taken her to my apartment.' He felt like a child not wanting to give up his favorite toy. Shakenly, he placed her down, and immediately he missed the warmth from her body. 'I don't think I'm gonna sleep tonight.' He was too happy to sleep.

Opening her door, she turned and cleared her throat, "Hmh~ I guess I'll see you tomorrow." He gave a silent nod, his shaking was getting worse, "Before you go… can you lean down one more time~ I… I need to tell you something." Blindly following her command, he leaned down.

He smiled softly, "Yes? What is~" His soul left his body when he felt a pair of soft lips press against his. Her hands rested against the sides of his face, softly rubbing his cheek. He became lost as he blindly kissed her, 'So… soft… Midoriya.' He couldn't stop the deep moans that escaped him, 'more… I need more.' When she pulled away, they both lightly gasped for air, the kiss lasted far longer than they thought. Before she could turn away, he cupped her cheeks in his large hands and slammed his lip against hers.

"Mhmm," She moaned softly against his rugged lips. 'Toshi~hmmm' She only meant to give him a kiss goodnight, but here she was locking lips with All Might, 'His lips are~mmhm~ so perfect. I never knew kissing felt this way.' When they pulled apart again, Izuku gave him an embarrassed smile, her face was redder than humanly possible, "Good~I~Goodnight… Toshinori. I'll see you tomorrow." Taking a step back, she softly closed her door. She fell to her knees and leaned against the door, 'Did that really happen? Did I kiss All Might?' She softly brushed her swollen lips, 'He was so passionate… I didn't think he'd kiss me like that.' Closing her eyes, she thought about what just transpired, 'I wish we didn't stop. Why did we have to stop?' Her heart pulsated in her chest, she just kissed her favorite hero.

Outside, All Might was slow in comprehending what happened, it went too quick, 'She… she kissed me. I kissed her.' He thought he'd have to wait for their first date to do such a thing… but… it happened, it finally happened. 'I kissed Izuku Midoriya.' He stood tall, another goofy smile staining his face, "Yes!" He blindly shouted his excitement, unaware Izuku could still hear him. 'I should've stopped her from going in,' He glanced at the door. A dark part of him wanted to break it open and continue where they left off, he wasn't sure he could wait. Walking away from the door, he couldn't stop laughing, his heart burned with joy, 'Yes! Yes! Yes!' Kissing her put any fantasy from the past to shame… nothing compared to the real thing. He touched his lips and shivers, 'So soft and warm. I need it. I have to kiss her again… I love you, little doe.' He still wanted to go a break through her front door. A raw lust swelled in his chest, 'I have to make this date perfect. I won't ruin this like my past relationships.' He had a date with Izuku Midoriya, and he felt like the luckiest man in the world.

Meanwhile, in another part of Tokyo, Kuro Shigaraki was bleeding profusely. One minute he was sitting there drinking, and the next, he felt angry… no anger didn't describe how he felt. He blindly plucked the glass fragments from his hand, 'Something… something is wrong.' He could feel it, his quirk could feel it. All for One was snarled inside of him, it wanted to slaughter _everyone_.

* * *

**(Next Day, Class-1A)**

Izuku felt so anxious as she sat in her seat; she barely slept last night, so she had to take a wideye potion. 'I kissed All Might… I'm going on a date with All Might!' She was beyond excited. However, she couldn't stop the sinking in her stomach, 'But… I… I still feel something for Sensei.' In addition to thinking about Toshinori, she couldn't help but imagine how great of a kisser Shigaraki was. After school, she would be heading to the Hall of Prophecies, and she wouldn't stop searching until she found what she needed, 'If I'm really their soulmate, I need to find that prophecy. And then… I'll… um…' That was where she drew a blank, what then? How would she explain something like this to them? 'I'll worry about that if it comes to it.' She shook her head and turned to the front.

Aizawa crawled out of his sleeping back, "Alright, listen up. I've been requested to help some other heroes in Nagoya. Until I return on Thursday, you'll have a sub."

Mina raised her hand, "So wait, are you still going to be at the festival, Mister Aizawa?" He said earlier he was going to be one of the announcers.

"I won't leave until the end of tomorrow, so I'll still be participating in the festival, but for today I'll be busy planning with other pros."

Yaoyorozu tilted her head in confusion, "But sir is it really safe to be taking part in a mission? You're still injured."

Behind his bandaged face, he held back his smirk, "I can't tell you what it is I'm doing, but it's not life-threatening. Anyways, until I return, you'll be looked over by a temporary sub that's been designated by the principal." None of the staff had met this man, Nezu said it was someone who worked here long ago. However, this was Nezu he was thinking about… that mouse loved to torment them behind closed doors. He wouldn't just hire a personal sub for his class if he didn't have a reason, his eyes naturally turned to Izuku. 'Why do I feel like she's somehow involved?' His instincts were never wrong.

"Sir! If I might ask, who will be teaching our class!?" Iida asked dramatically.

Before he could respond, the side door slid open and revealing Nezu, "Good evening, everyone! It's me, your amazing principal!" He walked towards Aizawa, and turned to the students, "As you've all heard, your beloved teacher will be leaving you for the week," A few students sighed. Finally, they can get a break, "Instead, you'll be taught by a close friend of mine! He used to teach here, isn't that exciting?" Aizawa rolled his eyes.

A familiar squeaking sound caught Izuku's ears, 'I know that squeak… only one pair of boots makes that sound.' A massive smile appeared, and she sat up a bit, 'Please, please, please!' A short man with grey hair appeared in the doorway, he looked lost. He had on a white and yellow suit and was that… was he eating Taikyai?

Gran Torino played the senile old man, "I'm here. Wait, where am I again?" He smiled when he saw the bouncing witch.

"Hiko-san!? Oh my gosh, he's our teacher!?" Everyone was looking at her, even Aizawa had a perplexed look.

'Wait, she knows this old man?' He was surprised to see the short man by the door and was about to question Nezu before Izuku's outburst.

Kirishima looked between Izuku and the old man, "Wait, you know him?"

Izuku blindly nodded her head, "Of course I know him that's Hiko-san he's my grandpa!"

Gran Torino gave a little salute, "Heya, kid." Soon the room burst into a frenzy as they looked between Izuku and Torino.

Mina was the first to speak, "What!? Wait, that's your grandfather, and he taught here?"

Bakugo just huffed in his seat and rolled his eyes, just what he needed another Midoriya. He looked over the small man and rolled his eyes, 'He looks like he's about to fall over.'

Aizawa did a quick check and looked between the two, 'Wait, her grandfather!?' Nezu hired Izuku's grandfather? Since when was he a pro-hero? He had just as many questions as the students, Torino walked next to him, "Don't I know you?"

Torino gave a confused smile, "I don't know. Maybe… do we have any Taiyaki?" He sat on the floor like a ragdoll and kicked his feet, "Boy, I love Taiyaki." Nezu laughed, causing the hairs on Aizawa's neck to rise.

"This is Gran Torino, and he'll be your classes sub from time to time, isn't that incredible?"

Everyone watched the old man sitting on the floor, nobody wanted to talk about the elephant in the room. However, Bakugo huffed, "Isn't he a bit old to be teaching us?" As annoying as the boy was, he did have a valid point. Meanwhile, Izuku was shaking her head and tapping Bakugo's shoulder, telling him no. 'Quit touching me, nerd!' He just gave her a glare, telling her to stop. When he turned back, the old man was standing on his desk.

"Who you callin' old punk?" How did he get there? Wasn't he just sitting on the floor? He jumped off the desk, breaking it in the process and started jumping around the room, "Boy, you kids have no idea what you're in for!" He stopped on the ceiling and smirked evilly at their expressions, "Man, I miss teaching." He couldn't wait to see Toshinori's reaction, Nezu wanted it to be a surprise. 'Damn, it's good to be back!' And now he got the chance to teach his favorite grandkid, to him that's the best deal.

Aizawa's frowned behind his bandaged, 'Who is this guy? I know I've seen him from somewhere.' His hero name sounded familiar. 'So that's Midoriya's grandfather… does he know about magic?' He'll have to ask Nezu once they leave, "Alright, I'll leave you all here. Nezu, can I speak with you."

The two walked out, and Torino jumped on to the podium, Izuku tried not to laugh at seeing the small man standing on it, he looked adorable. "Alright, listen up! I'm in charge now, and we've got a day till your festival, so you know what that means?" Everyone shook their heads, "I'm gonna run you all ragged, for the next two hours it's gonna be me against all of you. No stupid robots or running pointless laps." Everyone turned towards Izuku, was that really her grandfather? His change in demeanor was terrifying.

Izuku was practically gushing, 'We get to fight Hiko-san!? Ahhhh! He's so wise he'll have years of experience to teach us.' This was a great way to start her morning.

Kirishima raised his hand, "Wait, you want _all _of us to fight you? Isn't that a bit… um… unfair for you?"

Torino scoffed, "Pfff~ Trust me, kid, I may look old, but I'm not gonna go easy on you. Now head to the changing room and meet me at Gym Gamma in **_5 minutes_**." He smirked when he saw Izuku leap from her chair, and bolt out of the room. Everyone watched her run out and were confused about why she did that. 'It's like she's the only one with some sense.' He gave a crooked grin, '4 minutes and 42 seconds left, they'd better move.'

Izuku came back and leaned her head out the door, "When he said five minutes he literally meant it! Move!" Not thinking she grabbed the closest person to the door, which happened to be Mina and dragged her down the hall. They wouldn't want to be late. "We're late! Mina run! Change in the hallways if you have to!" The pink girl was scared.

"W~what!? Why!? Can we slow down!?" She received a sharp glare.

"No! Trust me, you don't want to know what will happen if we're late!" Personally, Izuku wasn't worried, but she knew her classmates weren't prepared. They didn't realize Gran Torino's strength.

Back in the classroom, everyone started shuffling, besides Bakugo, who rolled his eyes. Mineta bit his nails, he'd never seen Izuku act like that, "What would happen if we're not there on time!?" Sorahiko just whistled gleefully as he stared at the clock. The few people who ran from the class were Tokoyami, Iida, and Uraraka. Everyone else walked fast… this would be a grave mistake.

Before Bakugo walked out, he turned to the small man, "Hey, are you really Deku's grandfather?" They didn't look the same.

Torino stopped his whistling and glared at the boy, 'Who's Deku… is he talking about Izuku?' "Don't know a Deku kid, and so what if she is?" If he could literally adopt her as his grandkid, he would. "You're gonna be late pretty boy, I'd hurry up if I were you."

What happened next caused him to freeze. Bakugo gave a huff and rolled his eyes, "Ya, whatever." As he walked out of the room, he muttered, "_Probably take you five weeks to get there_." The man's quirk didn't seem impressive to him. 'That's probably the most he could do.'

It took all of his strength, not punch the brat across the room. He heard his little insult. Jumping off the podium and did his cute little march, 'Well, Toshinori, it seems there's someone stupider than you.' As he marched down the halls, he frowned when he thought about the boy's question, "If that brat is insulting my kid with that Deku crap…" It didn't take a genius to figure out the name was an insult. "I'm gonna enjoy today." Down the hall, he could hear Izuku yelling at the girl to hurry; she was already in her costume.

* * *

**(Timeskip)**

Izuku panted as she ran towards the gym, she was still holding Mina's arm, the only other girl who caught up to her was Uraraka, "Run! We have about 60 seconds!" They were so close. As the thee girls ran, they noticed Iida and Tokoyami not far behind.

"Midoriya!" Push his limit Iida caught up to the girls. As for Tokoyami, Dark Shadow appeared and started leaping him off the ground. "Why are we running!?" He'd never seen Izuku this worked up, and as class rep, he took Gran Torino's words literally.

"30 seconds!" The doors were 100ft away, "Anyone who doesn't make it on time, he'll make their training worse than ours! Just run!" Using all their strength, the five students ran as fast as they could. Finally, they pushed past the doors and reached the gym, and inside stood Gran Torino with a stopwatch.

"Nice job, you kids, you had 10 seconds to spare… that's a new record!" Toshinori's record was 8 seconds. He gave his sadistic grin, "9… 8…" he started counting down. Looking out the doors, Izuku could see the rest of her classmates, but they weren't running, only walking fast.

"No… Why aren't they running!?" The three students glanced at Izuku, she seemed scared for them. "They don't know! Please, Hiko-san!"

"Sorry, kid, I told them. 3… 2… 1… 0." The students weren't even halfway across the field. "Boy, is it my lucky day!" He turned to the five panting students, "Alright, go stand over there you're safe."

Mina frowned, fear crawled up her spine, "Safe? Safe from what?" Was this really Izuku's grandfather?

The five went over towards the bench and sat down, Izuku covered her face. Tokoyami started to feel worried for his friend, "Midoriya, are you alright?" Hearing her shout in the classroom to run was a red flag… Izuku _never _shouted unless it was necessary.

She shook her face, "They don't know. The longer they take, the worse it's gonna be. Hiko-san is far stronger then he looks, and his punishments are not pleasant. When he says five minutes, he literally means five minutes."

Uraraka leaned forward, looking past Iida, "But he's your grandfather? He would punish his granddaughter… right?"

Izuku glanced at her friend, "He'd actually make my punishment worse if I was late. Look, he's not gonna go easy on me or anyone else. When he teaches, all emotional ties are cut." Again, she could handle his punishments… nobody could beat Professor Snape at that, but for a muggle, he was still tough. Eventually, the rest of the class came into the gym, Bakugo was the last.

Stopping his watch Gran Torino smiled, "It took the rest of you seven minutes to get here… Ass face it took you 8." He looked at Bakugo, the boy was clearly angry about the insult.

"What'd you call me!?"

"Disrespectful too? Oh, this really is my lucky day." He missed this… god, how he's missed this. "Alright, listen up you slow-pokes." Everyone was confused yet slightly scared, "You're two minutes late. When I say 'be here in five minutes,' I mean _five _minutes!" He pointed towards the five students off to the side, "If you were smart, you would've listened to the kid. Now… since you've wasted precious time, your punishment begins." He stretched his legs.

Sero looked scared, "What's our punishme~" He didn't finish, and his soul felt as if it parted from his body. A boot had painfully landed on his groin, and he slammed into the wall, cracking it in the process. Everyone stared at the man with wide-eyes, Bakugo included. Jumping back, he turned his attention towards the rest of the class… they never stood a chance.

In less than two minutes, the students laid on the ground. All the boys were cupping their groins, and the girls were coughing from the punches to their throats. "Just because you're a girl doesn't mean you're not getting punished. Oh… and I get another minute with shit face." He grabbed Bakugo by the boot and started twirling him around. After spinning at an unfathomable speed, he let go of the boy's leg, and he went flying into the support beams above the gym. Everyone watched his back slam into the metal beam, causing it to bend, before falling to the ground. "Consider yourselves lucky kids, if it wasn't for the kid," He pointed towards Izuku, "You'd be dealing with a worse punishment."

Sweat poured down Iida's face, this old man laid waste to their entire class, "T~there… there's a worse punishment than this?"

Izuku nodded, "One time, he made his students fight barefoot in the gym… but he put glass shards all over the ground with salt." She'd heard stories from Nezu, it turns out the small mouse always supported his extreme punishments.

"Glass shards?" He looked at the gym, "You mean in this gym? Where would he even get that much glass or salt?" The gym was massive.

"The better question is, where did he get two million hornets?" He's had very bizarre punishments. "He made his past students spend six hours in the gym with two million angry hornets. All the while, they were forced to train. He believed that as heroes, they should still deal with everyday problems in battle, such as animals or insects. He insisted it would 'harden' them."

Kirishima groaned in pain, "Sir… we… we have the sports festival tomorrow~" he was going to hurt them beyond repair. They'd be lucky if Recovery Girl had them participate.

Gran Torino scoffed, "Oh~boo hoo spiky. It's just a stupid festival! Either you're here to be heroes, or you're greedy snobs. Villains don't care if you win a gold medal! What? Do you think I got this way by winning festivals or going to award ceremonies? No! The world's an unforgiving place, so you shouldn't worry about winning a pointless game. The world isn't a game, and not everyone wins." He thought the sports festival was stupid, even when he taught here. "Alright, now let's get to the real fun!"

* * *

**(Meanwhile, Staffroom)**

Toshinori walked into the staffroom, he had a giant smile on his face, the events from last night still played in his mind. He kissed Izuku Midoriya and was going on a date with her, what idiot wouldn't be celebrating? He stopped halfway from his desk and noticed a few others chatting and eating… taiyaki? On the table was a small brown bag with the letters, 'G.T' on the front, beneath that it had Izuku's name.

Midnight moaned as she chewed the fish cake, "I never knew Midoriya could bake. I'm sorry, Lunch Rush, but I think you should let her be the new cook." The tail of the fish moved… it was an enchanted batch she made for Gran Torino three days before. She'd bewitched the food to not spoil and stay fresh.

"Morning, everyone! Um… what are you all eating?" It smelled amazing!

Snipe smiled as he chewed the fish, "Seems our little witch left us a gift." He showed All Might the note on the front of the bag, "You know what G.T stands for?" They all believed it was a gift she left them, it was just sitting on the counter when they walked in.

Looking in the bag, All Might saw there was only one left, 'At least they left me one.' Grabbing the fish, he had a terrifying flashback… all he could think about was Gran Torino. 'N~no, that's not it… she just left us a gift.' He noticed the fish was wiggling, it felt weird. As he ate the fish, he couldn't stop the moan, 'Little doe your cooking never ceases to surprise me.' Soon enough, he finished the cake and gave a silent pout, 'Is… is there anymore.' He silently prayed that more would magically appear in the bag, as did everyone else. Thinking back to Midoriya, he involuntarily smiled, 'Those sweet lips of hers. What has she done to me?' All he could think about was kissing those soft, tender lips again… hear her angelic moans, he had to sit down to hide the bulge in his pants. 'It went too fast, Midoriya, I don't know how long I can wait.' All he wanted was to push her against the wall and lay claim to her lips, to kiss her so hard her lips would never forget what his felt like.

Toshinori's eyes clouded over, and his bangs started to shake, 'She's mine, I finally have a chance with her. I need this date to be perfect.' But he had a problem… he's never been on a real date before, at least, not with someone he cared about. 'What if I mess this up? Would she have a change of heart? No…. no, no, no! I won't let that happen.' He needed to blow her mind, but how? As much as he wanted to search for places to take her, he was at work, and the others would catch on, he had a date. 'I can never tell them, they wouldn't understand what she means to me.' Nobody could understand how much he desired the young witch.

He found his bulge growing larger, 'If… if this works out. Then that means one day we could… I… agh! This hurts.' He now knew there was a real possibility he could experience _all _a relationship had to offer. 'I want to take her cherry, her sweet innocence.' To have _his_ Midoriya scream in ecstasy as he made love to her. Her voice would run course as she screamed his name. By now, his face went red, and Midnight noticed.

"You alright there big boy? You look like you're gonna explode." The face he was making seemed familiar, 'Hmmm… I wonder.' Before she could question him, the office door slid open. Aizawa and Nezu came in, but the bandaged man was yelling.

"You hired her grandfather?! How do you even know each other?" He was getting a headache, there was always something new with this girl, and he hated it. He loathed surprises.

"And what if I did Aizawa, is there a rule saying I couldn't?" Nezu gave an innocent smile.

Mic leaned out, "Yo, What are you two listeners screamin' about?"

"Nezu here decided to hire Midoriya's grandfather to teach my class while I'm away." There was an awkward silence throughout the room.

"What!?" Everyone yelled in unison. Soon the mouse was being bombarded with questions. Even All Might had a fair few… he'd never met a member of Izuku's family.

All Might leaned down, "Is he a wizard, like Midoriya? How do you even know him, sir?"

Nezu gave a coy smile, "Oh, I've known him for a long time All Might, in fact, he taught when you were a student here. However, he's not a wizard, like young Midoriya, but he does have a quirk!"

"Does he know about magic?" It seemed like a stupid question, but everyone was curious.

"Yes, he does. So none of you need to worry about speaking out." Nezu extended his arms, "Currently, they're in Gym Gamma, but I look forward to hearing their progress from today. Honestly, I considered him one of the greatest teachers I've ever had the privilege to work with."

'He taught when I was going here?' He's met a member of Midoriya's family, and he's never even realized it, "Is he a pro-hero?"

"Yes."

Everyone was on edge, they were getting fewer responses out of him, that was never good, "And his hero name is?"

"You'll know soon enough. Hahahaha!" The laugh scared them all.

The office door once again slammed open, "Nezu!" Recovery Girl's face was red as she marched up to him, "You could have told me _he _was back! I wasn't prepared for his arrival. Do you know how full my office is? I can't even focus on one student before another one arrives, Poor Kirishima has gone into shock."

Aizawa tilted his head, it's only been a half-hour, "What are you talking about?"

"Most of your class young man is currently in my office with serious injuries. Mineta's head is bleeding so much he's passed out from blood loss, and I had to put Yaoyorozu into an induced coma."

"It's been a half-hour, how are they all in your office?" Who did Nezu hire?

"The only ones who are _slightly _okay are Iida, Tokoyami, and Midoriya. Everyone else is on life support, and my kisses can't treat their wounds." She smacked the mouse with her giant pipette, "Next time, you give me a warning when he comes here." She turned and started walking away, "And to do this before the festival, that is low even for you!" Recovery Girl slammed the door shut, nobody had ever seen her angry.

Aizawa groaned, he'd better check on his students, "C'mon Nezu, let's go check on them."

All Might stood up, "Please allow me to join you! Perhaps what they need is a bit of motivation!" He wanted to see who this man was.

Getting towards the infirmary, they immediately noticed a few of the students on gurneys in the hallway, the main room was full. The three walked up to Kirishima, he had on a whole-body cast and an IV running into his arm. "What happened here?" Aizawa asked.

"S~scary. He was too fast I… I… No more talking. Talking makes the training worse." Kirishima was in shock. Looking on, Aizawa and All Might noticed everyone else in the hallway had the same reaction. Mineta had bandages covering his entire head, his bandages were soaked in blood.

All Might's throat locked up a bit, 'N~no… it… it couldn't be.' He's only seen this once before. Looking around, he couldn't see Midoriya, 'Is she in the room?' When the three went into the office, they were surprised to see the rest of Class 1A taking up the beds. What surprised them the most, however, was Izuku… a small man was sitting on her shoulders.

"Hiko-san, this is cruel, couldn't you have given them 30 more seconds?" She was helping Recovery Girl bandage Shoji's arms. As for Tokoyami and Iida, Recovery Girl sent them towards the storage room to pick up her emergency medical supplies.

Sorahiko giggled, "Sorry, kid, but I told them." He turned and noticed Aizawa and… "Well, well, if it isn't All Might. Long time no see, huh? Have you met my grandkid yet?" He gave Izuku a pat on the head. Nezu was waiting for his reaction.

All Might found his breath running short, and his legs started shaking, "N~not no! You~ her? Granddaughter?" his heart rate skyrocketed, "_Impossible_." There was a loud thud as All Might hit the ground, he'd passed out from fear and shock. His body gave the occasional twitch.

"Nezu! Why would you bring him here!?" Recovery Girl marched over and pointed towards a confused Aizawa, "You, help me put him in a bed." She then turned to Izuku, "Can you please help Aizawa? I'm afraid All Might is too heavy for one person."

Izuku was worried, "Hiko-san, what did you do?" He just made All Might pass out. He had a look of terror on his face.

"What? I just said hi." He gave a dark laugh, "Welp, I'm off to have lunch!" He did his cute old man march towards the door.

"Lunch? But it's only 10:30?" She struggled to lift All Might, he weighed a ton. Aizawa was struggling as well.

"Sorry, kid, but I brought your taiyaki today, and I can't wait anymore. Hmmmm… taiyaki." He's been dying to have it. "Tell me when shit-head wakes up, I wanna talk to him."

'Shit, head? Is he talking about Toshi?' This was confusing for Izuku and Aizawa. Eventually, they got Toshinori onto a large bed, it was in a branching room reserved just for the staff.

Aizawa looked irritated and turned to Izuku, "What the hell happened? I was gone for a half-hour, and you're all here?" How did an old man like him beat up 20 students?

Resting All Might's head on a pillow, she responded, "They were two minutes late to the gym, Hiko-san said we had five minutes, but they weren't fast enough. I tried to warn them, but they wouldn't listen." She lightly patted Toshinori's cheek, "Is he gonna be okay?" He was out cold, but he could hear slightly. "At least he brought my Taiyaki today, I think that should make the rest of the day easier." Torino turned into the kindest man after he's eaten his taiyaki.

"Taiyaki?" Aizawa remembered seeing everyone in the staffroom eating it, "You mean the taiyaki in the staffroom? We thought you left that for us." He watched the color drain from Izuku's face, and Recovery Girl started hyperventilating. On the bed, All Might began spasming.

"Y~you… you ate Hiko-san's taiyaki?" She covered her mouth, "Do you know what you've done?" She watched All Might spasm, he heard them, and he was terrified.

Violently he sprung up and shook his head, "We ate his taiyaki! I didn't know!" Aizawa, Izuku, and Recovery Girl struggled to restrain All Might. He wanted to take Izuku and run far away, 'We ate his lunch!'

"All Might calm down!" Aizawa had never seen him so terrified. His blond hair had become wild, and he had a desperate look on his face. Off to the side, Nezu was laughing as he curled against the floor.

Izuku stood back and pulled Aizawa to the side, she had the same worried look on her face. This left Recovery Girl to hold All Might down, "Aizawa-san, you have to stop Hiko-san before he gets to the staffroom."

"Why?" Why was everyone freaking out? It was just some stupid taiyaki?

"Who ate Hiko-san's taiyaki?"

"Everyone. Look, can someone tell me what's going on? It's just a stupid fish cake."

"Taiyaki is his favorite food, and I made that batch of enchanted food just for him. I made it three days ago, and he took it for his lunch today. If he finds out they ate his lunch~" all colors were gone from her face. Eventually, she convinced Aizawa to stop him… but it was too late.

* * *

**(Meanwhile)**

Sorahiko gave a light whistle as he walked towards the staffroom, "One fish, two fish, redfish, taiyaki fish, Oh how I love my taiyaki fish." He could taste the delicious food already. Sliding the door open, he saw everyone staring at him.

Mic leaned over to Midnight, "Is that him?" Nobody knew the old man standing at the door. The room was awkwardly silent. "Did you know Midoriya's grandfather was a pro?"

Midnight shook her head, "No idea."

"What are you all staring at?" He barked. Walking towards the table, he froze… his bag… it was opened. "My… my taiyaki." Everyone looked towards the bag, their eyes widened at guilt immediately coursed through all of them.

Snipe pulled his hat down towards his mask, 'We ate her grandfather's lunch. Crap, we stole food from an old man.'

Power Loader walked over to Torino, "I'm so sorry I… we uh… we didn't know it was yours. We all assumed it was a gift from Midoriya." Everyone avoided eye contact, this was embarrassing. Midnight was covering her face.

"All of you ate my taiyaki?" He gave a horrifying glare, the room had a dark atmosphere to it. "You ate my grandkids homemade taiyaki!?" He crushed the bag in his hands.

From outside the office, a few students could hear screams and shouts of terror coming from the room. One student saw the door shake and crack as some slammed into it. Aizawa was running down the hall, and he could hear the screaming, 'What the hell is happening in there.' He stopped in front of the door and froze as he placed his hand on the door… he was afraid. He didn't know what was waiting on the other side of the door, but he could hear Vlad and Mic howling in pain. He quickly stepped in and closed the door, he soon joined his bloody colleagues.

* * *

**(Back with All Might)**

Izuku was at a loss, All Might was in the corner of the room, shaking like a leaf, "S~scary too scary! It can't be true. He can't be here." Sorahiko couldn't be Izuku's grandfather.

"All Might, Why are you shaking?" She walked up behind him and lightly placed a hand on his back. His shaking became uncontrollable.

He started slapping his legs, "Stop shaking legs! It's not possible. He~he can't be your grandfather. Legs stop!" That would mean… the little girl he heard when he called Gran Torino a few years ago was Midoriya. The little voice was engraved into his mind, _"Granpi Hiko-san dinners ready."_ He'd fallen for his teacher's grandkid! It was a joke, a cruel joke! 'She never said he was her grandfather. Why didn't she ever tell me? I kissed Gran Torino's granddaughter.' If he ever found out. "LEG STOP SHAKING!" he shouted and slapped his legs harder. He watched Izuku appear in front of him, she had a concerned look.

"Toshi, calm down, its just Hiko-san, why are you so scared?" He's like a completely different person. Never in a million years did she think she'd see All Might scared, he was _never _scared.

She found her face buried into his chest, his heart was beating loudly. "T~toshi?"

He needed to hold something. Izuku was his only protection against Torino, "Safe… I'm safe with you. He won't hurt me if you're here." He tightened his grip around her waist, 'Safe, I'm safe. She can't be his granddaughter.' Sorahiko would never approve of their relationship. He screamed at him when he was dating Yamiyo. He was going on a date with his grandkid, he was afraid. Toshinori fell to his knees and tightened his grip on her waist, his face was buried into her neck. "N~not possible. Your too kind to be his. It can't be!"

Izuku blushed as he buried his face into her neck, he was on the verge of crying. Timidly, she stroked his head and cradled it, "Shhhh~ It's alright. Hiko-san is nice. He won't hurt you, I promise. Let me introduce you." It was strange having him hold her. 'I kissed him once, and now I'm coddling him like a scared child.'

'She doesn't know?' Didn't Gran Torino tell her he was All Might's own teacher? The man who made him what he was today. 'He'll tell her about my past. No! NO! She can't find out, if she does, she'll leave!' He held her closer, 'She'll find out I was a man-slut, and her fan-girl image will be ruined, she'll resent me.' His biggest fear was her thinking he was a giant pervert who only wanted her for sex. 'I'm not like that anymore. Please don't leave me.' They've only been dating for a day, and he was terrified to lose her. 'This isn't fair!'

Not knowing what else to do, Izuku gave him a light kiss on the head. They were the only two in the room, "Toshi, please calm down." his shaking stopped, and he came back to reality. Standing up, he sat down on the bed, but he kept Izuku on his lap. She was his safety net, the only one who'd stop him from going insane.

"All Might?" He'd never been so personal before.

"My teacher."

"What?"

"Gran Torino was my homeroom teacher when I went here." Unexpectedly, she began jumping in his lap.

"No way! Really? That's amazing! What was he like? I'm so jealous, I only got a half-hour with him, but I've already learned so much! Tell me everything, please."

The color drained from All Might's face, 'S~she's jealous? Are we talking about the same Gran Torino?' Usually, he'd adore having her excited in his lap, but he was terrified. "He~ I~ scary." His mind slowly shut down. He wasn't mentally prepared for this, nor would he ever be. He pulled her closer to his chest and started trembling. Unexpectedly, they felt the building shake.

"What was that?" There was another big shake.

"We… I… we accidentally ate all his taiyaki. We thought it was a gift for us. Please don't leave. I'm safe. I'm safe. I'm safe." He muttered the phrase over and over.

Izuku shivered, his hug was so warm. Just then, Nezu slid his way into the room and froze once he saw the two love birds. His little eyes dilated, and a massive smile appeared, "Am I interrupting something?" Izuku was sitting in All Might's lap, where was his camera? Quickly, Izuku scooted herself off the blond, even though he slightly protested.

"N~nezu sir… uh… so did Aizawa-sama stop Hiko-san?" The building shook again, she prayed it was just an earthquake.

For the first time, the mouse gave a sympathetic look, "My dear, I'm afraid we both know the answer to that." Outside the room, Recovery Girl became a wreck, she can't handle any more patience.

She gave a brief sigh, "I'll get the beds ready. Merlin, this is gonna be so embarrassing for them." Chances are Izuku, Iida, and Tokoyami would be carrying them down here. Three students having to carry down a majority of the faculty. To look so weak in front of the students would probably damage their pride. "Wait… if he attacked most of the staff who's running the classes?" She knew Vlad-sama was in there, Class-1B was supposed to be taking a test today so they would be locked up in their classroom for a few hours with a camera bot.

Nezu brushed his suit, "I've instructed some of our camera bots to carry on most of the classes. Would you be a dear and help me get them down here?"

"About that, isn't there, I don't know… like… a secret passage or service entrance from the staffroom to here? I think they'll be embarrassed if a student had to carry them down here." In the back, All Might thought about what she said, and he agreed. If the students in the hallways saw him being carried out by a student, that would be embarrassing for him. They couldn't even use the gurney bots, they were tending to the students in the hallways.

"I'm afraid not, it just looks like this is their punishment for touching what isn't theirs."

"What about my bag?"

Nezu tilted his head, "What about it?" He loved that enchanted bag of hers, especially the library.

"Could I possibly set some gurneys up in my bag and fix them up, the school does need teachers to run it." She could fix their injuries in a few minutes, and she would've done so for her classmates, but they don't know about magic.

"By all means, please. Do you require any help?" He leaned over to stare at a still shaking All Might, "All Might?"

The man jumped, "I~uh~huh?"

"I think it's best he stayed here." Clearly, he didn't want to see Sorahiko, she looked back and gave him a sympathetic smile.

In his mind, All Might was praying, 'Thank you, young Midoriya, bless your perfect soul!" He didn't want to see the man, 'But if she leaves, I'm exposed. S~she can't leave.'

Nezu looked between the two, his fur was lifting up, 'Something has happened, I can sense it. Ahaha! I'm so close to my litter of heroes.' His mind then flashed to All for One, 'I do pray he comes to speak with me.' He'd asked the villain if they could speak in private.

Once Izuku and Nezu left the infirmary, the mouse pulled her skirt, "So tell me, my dear, what is your opinion on All Might? He's quite a charming fellow, isn't he? Is it true you two knew each other before coming here?" He loved playing dumb.

"Y~yes we did, how did you know that?"

"I have my sources. What was happening before I arrived? Again, I hope I wasn't in the middle of something." He had a twinkle in his eye.

"T~that! Oh, um… I… uh… I fell and landed in his lap, and you walked in." She couldn't tell Nezu they just started going out. And she couldn't say he was hugging her because he was scared, that would raise some red flags. 'Would Nezu even approve of this?'

"I see… Has anyone told you you'd both make a compelling couple?"

Izuku started choking on her spit, "I'm sorry?"

"Oh forgive me, I was just thinking how similar you two are. Then again, I could also see you with your Sensei." He believed a rash approach was the best, Izuku would be so confused by his blunt statements she wouldn't see his plan.

Her cheeks went pink, "N~nezu I uh… I'm certain they don't see me that way." At least, not Sensei. She was still having trouble comprehending this new position with Toshinori, 'After school, I'll head to the Ministry.'

"I wouldn't be so discouraged, my dear, you're a brilliant and beautiful woman. Any man would clearly be happy with you. And I would say you'd make just as cute a couple with Sensei." Her reaction was priceless, 'This is for your own well being, my dear… and the school's.' He wanted a litter of heroes for his school. As principal, it was his duty to preserve the gene pool.

When they reached the office, it was unfathomably quiet. Sliding the door open, Izuku looked on in horror at the massacred staff. Most of them were bleeding profusely, Snipe was embedded into the wall, Midnight was hanging upside down by her whip, and Mic had a broken arm. Sorahiko was sitting on Toshi's desk, "And you all call yourselves heroes… pathetic. Who can't handle a beating from a little old man? Nezu, I never knew you'd hire a bunch of pansies." Aizawa was pinned under a light fixture that had fallen from the ceiling. "If any of you eat my taiyaki again, I won't go so easy on you!" He was going easy?

"Hiko-san, what did you do?" Izuku asked as she lifted the metal fixture off her teacher.

"Don't worry, kid, they'll live. Honestly, I don't see why you admire these weaklings."

"I admire them because they have amazing quirks and all they do for muggles. Now help me put them in my bag." All of them were groaning in pain.

"Why should I do that? They're adults, they can do it themselves."

Standing up, she kneeled in front of him, "If you help me, I'll make you an extra special batch of taiyaki." He gave a little huff, but had a raised brow, "I'll make you dinner for a month, and I'll let you take as many naps in my bag as you want." She'd finished expanding another portion of her bag and decided to add a bedroom. Now she could stay in the Department of Mysteries and not have to make the commute between Japan and England as often.

Sorahiko thought about it, "Hmmm… I'll say, kid, you drive a hard bargain. Alrighty, you've got yourself a deal." She had him at taiyaki, everything else was a bonus.

"Great! Now start putting them on the gurneys in my bag, I'll clean this mess up." The office was a wreck, and most of the heroes were pinned under something. Sliding her wand out, she made an arching motion and dragged it horizontally, a strange sound was able to be heard. Sorahiko and everyone else in the room watched in wonder as everything reverted back to normal. The tables lifted off the ground, and Vlad, then reassembled over towards their original places. Pieces of paper flew throughout the room and went into their designated folders; the pages that were torn, reattached. The light fixture that had fallen on Aizawa shot its cables towards the ceiling where they reconnected, the metal frame of the light then slammed back into place. Soon the room looked better than before; nothing seemed out of place.

After they got the teachers into her bag, she brought it back to the nurse's office, where Recovery Girl was waiting patiently. A few of her classmates had regained consciousness, and Iida was trying to console them. As for Tokoyami, he was helping Recovery Girl throw out everyone's bloodied bandages. Silently, she walked back into All Might room where she placed the bag down.

During her time away, he started to get some control over his emotions, but he trembled upon seeing Sorahiko. "T~torino uh… long time no see!" He wanted to grab Izuku and run away, the man's glare brought back horrific flashbacks.

"Okay, I need to tend the teachers." Izuku pointed a finger at Sorahiko, "If you hit one more person today, I will never make you taiyaki again… got it?"

All Might's jaw dropped when he saw the old man tremble and respond, "Y~yes mame."

Soon enough, it was only All Might, Torino, and Nezu. None of them could stand the silence. Nezu finally broke it, "Ah, this brings back, so many fond memories, doesn't it?"

All Might stared at his teacher before glancing at Izuku's bag, 'He just saw her go in there… so… he does know about magic. What am I saying of course he knows that's… that's… that's his granddaughter.'

Sorahiko looked at All Might, "Long time no see? Pff… dumbass."

"So… Midoriya, is your granddaughter?" He needed one final confirmation. He saw Nezu and Sorahiko grinning. He didn't like that.

"Ya, I am. What? Surprised my kids a witch?" He loved tormenting the blond.

"Yes… w~wait! I mean~no! You're-uh~~~fuck!" His mind was breaking. "Why didn't you tell me Midoriya was your granddaughter?"

"I told you I had one, you never ask for her name." He pointed his finger at All Might, "And I don't want my grandkid around a giant man whore." This caused Nezu and All Might to freeze, the mouse was glaring daggers at the man. This wasn't part of the deal.

Bracing himself, Toshinori tried to gain some confidence, "You know I'm not like that anymore. And I'd never do something like that to Midoriya." He wasn't about to tell either of them he'd started dating her less than 24 hours ago. Sorahiko _would _kill him.

"Damn right, you won't! Do you know how irritating it is to watch her gush over your damn fights and merchandise?" He wasn't aware the two had met before, "I feel bad that she doesn't know the idiot she idolizes was the biggest whore this school has known."

Toshinori made a motion with his hands, signaling for him to lower his voice, "Please, she's right in there."

'Why does he care? It's not like you know her, you idiot.' Izuku could admire All Might from afar and that as far as he'd let any sort of relationship get between the two. He didn't want this blond anywhere near his grandkid. The idiot already ruined his teaching career, but he refused to have him taint Midoriya.

Nezu was twitching, "Now Sorahiko, I don't see what all the fuss is about, our beloved All Might already knows Midoriya." All Might started was waving his hands, signaling for the mouse to shut up, "Weren't you aware? He trained her for the entrance exam. All Might, how long did you two train for again? Six months?"

The tension in the room rose, and Sorahiko started shaking uncontrollably his teeth were clenched, "What!?" His pathetic excuse for a student knew Izuku? She was unsupervised around the blond for six months?! "Why didn't you tell me!?" He grabbed Nezu by his shirt, "You know damn well, I don't want him anywhere near her." He could hardly handle All for One being near her.

"What's wrong, Torino? They've gotten along quite well, isn't that right All Might?" Everything was falling into place.

"You manipulative rat! You know damn well what you're doing! How did the two of you even meet?" Toshinori had gotten up and walked over towards the two, he had to kneel down.

"I met her on the train when she was 14."

"She is fourteen, you dumbass." Nezu and Toshinori looked at each other, didn't he know? He was her grandfather. How didn't he know?

Toshinori tilted his head, "S~sir she's 20. Didn't you know?" Something wasn't adding up.

"What are you talking about, she's 14." Nezu leaned close and started whispering into his ear. His eyes widened before looking between the two, "What!?" He marched over towards the bag and yelled down inside, "Kid, you've got a lot of explaining to do!" There was a shuffling sound, and Izuku's head popped out, she looked confused.

"Why are you yelling?" This was too much excitement for her, and it's not even noon.

"What's this thing about you being 20?"

"Awww… not this again." She was tired of explaining these things. Getting out of the bag, she explained everything to Sorahiko, who was clearly irritated.

"You could've told me, kid," He gave a little pout, surprising Toshinori once again, "How come they find this out before me? Does that damn… uh…" He froze and glanced at All Might and Nezu, "Does **_he _**know?"

"He who? You're going to have to be more specific."

Sorahiko knew he couldn't say the bastards name, All Might would freak out. 'D~does, the idiot, know? How can the two know each other, but he never runs into that damn villain.' "You know… uh… _Sensei_?" He saw Toshinori twitch when the name left his mouth.

"Yes, Sensei knows. Look, I just never got around to telling you, it's not something I've meant to skip." She looked at the three, "I have to get back in my bag, so I'll be back in a few minutes." She quickly hurried into her bag, Torino had done more damage to them than she thought.

As they watched, Izuku leave, Toshinori looked at Torino, "You know Sensei?"

He sharply looked back, "Yes… I do." His old heart was picking up speed, as was Nezu's. Did those two already meet?

All Might twirled his fingers, "So uh… what's he like?" He didn't notice Nezu and Torino sigh in relief.

For the first time, Torino had a sincere look on his face, "Look… Tosh, he's. He's not someone you need to concern yourself with." Nezu nodded. It was too soon for them to meet.

Toshinori frowned a little, 'Why does everyone know who this Sensei is except me?' He despised being excluded in Izuku's personal life… he wanted to know everything about her. He should know everything about her. He should be the one she comes to when something new happens. "I was just curious… I'm meeting him Saturday, and I don't know much about him. Izuku's been wanting us to meet, and I promised I'd finally introduce myself." he awkwardly rubbed his neck.

Nezu and Gran Torino sharply looked at each other. They both started disagreeing with this meeting, Izuku didn't know their history. These two must _never _meet. "All Might, you don't want to meet Sensei," Torino said. 'He's not mature enough to handle it… hell, even I'm not!' He still despised him, but he knew Toshinori would be driven purely by his rage.

Nezu nodded, "I agree, All Might, I think it's too soon for you two to meet."

"Nezu… they don't need to meet. _Ever_." What was this mouse doing!?

Toshinori shook his head, "Look, I'm meeting this Sensei, and that's the end of it! I'm not a child, do not treat me like one. I'll make my own opinion about this Sensei when I meet him." He _wanted _to meet him.

Torino looked concerned and just shook his head, "All Might I'm telling you. You don't want to meet him. He's… uh… Damn it!" He smacked his head, "This can't be happening. Why is it always with her?" Nezu knew what he was crying about, but All Might was left in the dark. 'She's like a magnet for problems! Why is it out of everyone on the planet she meets the two men who hate each other like no other.'

Before they could start arguing again, Mic popped his head out of the bag, "What's up, my man's! Your beloved MC is back and kickin!" He was acting like nothing had happened, "I've got to get that lil witch on my show sometime, my fans would love a word from her!" He was one of the first people she healed, and he hadn't felt a thing.

Nezu shook his head, "Now, Mic, you know we aren't permitted to do that."

"Why you killin' my jam!" If he had a witch on his radio show, his rates would be booming. He gave a huff, "_Stupid law if you ask me_." He thought the Statute of Secrecy was ridiculous. Magic was amazing; he didn't understand why they'd keep hiding. Are they really going to keep it hidden forever? And what if it got exposed on a global scale, what then?

Soon the rest of the teachers came out of the bag, but they were all timid when they noticed Sorahiko. Midnight was the first to move, "I~I have to go teach a class, bye!" The last person to leave the bag was Izuku herself.

'This is not how I saw my day going.' If someone told her she'd be healing a majority of the staff at UA, she would have giggled at the wild idea. 'Do they have any idea how hard it is to act like a 14-year-old?' Hearing the girls gossip about cute boys, the guys trying to show off their strength, and the constant flirting by third years. 'I should really find a way to alter my appearance.' Glancing at Aizawa, she saw him putting his bandages back on. "Here, let me." Snapping her finger a gold spark appeared from her fingertips, his bandages quickly wrapped around his head, saving him the tedious process of putting it on.

"Thanks." His voice was muffled from the bandage around his mouth.

A finger tapped Izuku on the shoulder, "Yes?" it was Present Mic.

"Now that I've got time to talk to ya kid, I've got a question to ask." Everyone looked at the man strangely. He wanted to ask her a question? "So, like does your kind have a plan or somethin' if magic is exposed." Aizawa would never admit this aloud, but that was a good question, even he didn't think about that.

Izuku was taken back by the question, "Uh… yes, we do… why?"

"Just curious is all… so what is it?"

"Well... it's called the Magical Exposure Contingency. It's a very, very long process of explaining magic to the world. I can't explain everything that would happen because I'd be here for weeks, but the main plan is this. Since most heads of government work in correlation with the Wizengamot, they'll be the first to know. Then slowly, we'll explain to lesser forms of power, like a police officer, and then filter it down to the average person. We can't blatantly say it aloud because most would deny it outright. And it would probably take years for people to fully come to terms with its existence. The average person would probably believe it's a hoax or some branching form of a quirk, so that's why the heads of government are the first to know, we'd need government support. Ultimately, it's expected that a public conference will be held where the heads of government would expose magic to the public on national TV. The wizengamot would then strategically open several locations around the world where muggles can be exposed to magic." Everyone was absorbing this newly founded information.

"That's all?"

"For the most part. I… I know it's not the best plan, but it's all we have. How else are we to explain it to the world? Do any of you have a better idea?" That left them silent, "It's expected people _will _be afraid similar to when quirks first appeared. And with dark wizards no longer under threat of imprisonment, they'd clearly make it harder for us. Again this is just a contingency, most wizards are too afraid to get the ball rolling. Our biggest fear is being hunted and experimented on… and I won't deny that it _will _also happen. There are going to be a few unfortunate wizards who will run into the wrong muggle."

Behind his bandages, Aizawa frowned. 'They really thought of everything, didn't they?' He knew there were some scientists out there who'd love to experiment on wizards. They still had some who tested on people with unique quirks.

"Really, I think it's a better plan than what some pure-bloods think."

All Might's blinked, "What 'other plan'?"

"It's not actually a plan, it's just an idea. I'll be blunt, a lot of wizards despise your kind. They believe you're beneath wizards, more so than a house-elf, because at least a house-elf uses magic. A few select wizards believe your kind should be slaves to serve under us… and should a war erupt between magic and quirks." She glanced at Aizawa, "You know how you believe the world is unfair. I find quirks fascinating… but honestly, I don't see your kind winning. Since wizards cut ties with muggles, we've grown exponentially stronger. Quirks have been around for what, three hundredish years? Magic's been around since the creation of the universe. Think of it as a branch of science that you've been cut off from. And even if you did win, who would keep the dark magical creatures in check?" She was a big supporter of exposing magic, and she was aware of the dangers that came with it.

For the first time, Toshinori _really _started to look at the world through her eyes, 'So no matter the outcome, you always get the short stick.' He was once again brought back to the question, why did she want to be a pro-hero? It would be a constant struggle for her to conceal magic… and she was always breaking herself. Granted, it's gotten better since the beginning, but still.

Recovery Girl barged into the room, "All right, everyone out! We have a school to run, and I'm not taking any more patience." She marched up to Sorahiko, "Consider yourself lucky I was able to fix the student's injuries." She probably wouldn't have let them participate in the festival tomorrow.

Knowing she was right, everyone went back to their original roles. Though All Might was still left shaken about everything, hearing Izuku was Sorahiko's granddaughter was a lot to take in. 'Why don't they want me to meet Sensei?' Glancing over his shoulder, he watched Izuku talk to a few of her classmates, his stomach felt light. He still wanted to kiss her, what happened last night has plagued him all day. 'It's almost like it didn't happen… but I know it did. I'll have to talk to her after school.' Walking towards the third-years classroom, he couldn't help but smile dumbly, 'You may be his granddaughter, but I still want you young Midoriya.' He was definitely going to be sucking up to Sorahiko. 'Please don't say anything about my past. Not yet, please.' He wouldn't let his stupid actions as a student ruin this, 'God what was going through my head. Why couldn't she have been born around my time and gone to school with me.' If he saw a woman as beautiful as her back then, he unquestionably would have attempted to woo her. And sadly, some students here had that exact idea. He caught an annoying third-year support course student flirting with her, 'Like she'd ever choose any of you. She's mine now… and nobody will take her from me.' Keeping his calm demeanor was going to be difficult.

* * *

**(Timeskip, A Dark Park)**

All for One walked silently through the dark park, there weren't any lamp posts. 'What does this stupid mouse want?' Nezu wanted to talk to him, he said it was about Izuku. Walking a bit farther, he scratched his wrist in agitation, he's been angry since yesterday, and he didn't know why.

There was a snapping sound from the trees, "Ah, I see you've arrived." Nezu stepped out of the shadows, he looked as happy as ever.

Walking towards him, All for One glared, "What do you want?" He'd rather talk to Izuku then deal with Sorahiko or Nezu.

"I've been dying to ask you a question, but until now, I've been forced to wait." It was time he gave All for One his fighting chance with Izuku.

"What are you droning on about?" He said this had to do with Izuku… that was the only reason he came.

Nezu had a gleam in his eye, "I would like to extend an offer to you. Would you be willing to teach at UA?"

All for One was quiet before he produced a dark chuckle, this was too rich, "Surely you must be out of your mind. Do I look like I'd waste my precious time teaching arrogant, snot-nosed children?" Why would he ever regress himself to teaching at that shit-hole? "Or have you also forgotten your beloved Symbol of Peace is there?" If he saw the buffoon, he'd lose his control and attack him. Perhaps he should accept this was an excellent opportunity to strike.

"I'm fully aware of your concerns. And I know you're contemplating your assault on our beloved Symbol of Peace. Firstly, I can guarantee you'll not run into him. Secondly, we could easily disguise you." Aizawa's bandages had given him an idea.

Shigaraki would be lying if he said he wasn't interested in where this was going, "And pray tell why would UA's own principal allow a villain like me into your stronghold? If you are so intelligent, you must know I will hunt that blond buffoon." Did he want him to kill All Might, "You said this concerned Izuku… how?" He had a slight snarl on his lips.

Nezu gave a dramatic sigh, "If you must know… I know about your feeling towards our lovely witch." The tip of a blade reached his throat.

"I'd choose your next words carefully _rat_. I have no idea what you're speaking about." He'd slice his head off.

"Come now, it's quite apparent you care for the girl. With my high specs, you must know I'd find out eventually… if you didn't, you would have killed her already. As well as Torino and I when we first met."

Shigaraki's face contracted as his anger rose, "My personal relations with Midoriya does not concern you. For your best interest, you'd ought to seal your worthless tongue."

"Why would I do that? I completely support any relationship that would form between you two." Nezu tried not to claw Shigaraki's eyes out when the man grabbed him by the fur of his neck.

"I do not appreciate it when people lie to me." His face was right in front of Nezu, and his red eyes pierced the mouse's soul.

"Me, lie?" Nezu gave a sadistic laugh, "Surely, you must grasp I'm not one to lie. I believe you two would make a terrific couple." He'd keep the other half of his plan secret for now, "I'm certain after Saturday I won't have to worry about you attacking All Might. I'm offering you this job to get closer to our favorite witch, surely you'd like being around her and seeing her _every day_."

He hated to acknowledge it, but the mouse was right, he wouldn't mind that. "And what is happening Saturday?" He was meeting Midoriya, she said she had a surprise for him.

"All in due time. But here's my full offer to you. You'll only teach Midoriya's class, I'll give you your own office away from the other teachers, and you're allowed to be as rude as you want to the other students in the class." He could kill the students, and he wouldn't care too much, this is how obsessed he was as playing cupid in Izuku's love life.

All for One bit the inside of his mouth… he was legitimately contemplating his offer, "Why do you really want me there. What is _your _angel in this?"

"If you must know, I'm a softy for romance, and I can't deny this relationship you both have beat all the soap operas on my TV." Nezu then raised a paw, "I'll extend this offer on one condition, though." Raising a brow, Shigaraki nodded, "I get to be Uncle Nezu to the little ones." This surprised the villain. Evidently, he assumed the condition would be not to attack All Might.

"Little ones?" A crooked smile appeared on All for One's face, so the rat wanted his relationship to reach _that _level of intimacy. "Very well rat… I accept your offer. However, we run into a slight dilemma. Do you truly think I'll just be able to waltz into your school without raising suspision." All Might new his voice like the back of his hand. Even if he had a mask on.

"I'm not concerned about All Might, as I said, by Saturday, that won't matter." What was happening Saturday!? "And do you not own a mask?"

He had one in the shape of a skull that went into a neck brace, but no one had ever seen him in it, not even All Might. "I believe my mask doesn't meet your, quote-on-quote friendly hero requirement." It was designed to be intimidating.

"Has anyone seen you in it? Any pro-heroes?"

"No." The only pro-hero alive that would even recognize him would be All Might, he's kept to the shadows for a long time and seemed to slip from the world. The battle from seven years ago happened in a remote area, it was only him and All Might.

"Then wear it! I don't care if it looks intimidating, so long as the other teachers don't know who you are, I couldn't care less. We'll give you a hero name and a new backstory." They'd discuss that on a later date.

"Very well." Shigaraki rolled his eyes a bit, "And what would you have me teach?" He knew many different subjects. He placed Nezu down.

"Unfortunately, we can't have you teach Heroics, that position is taken by All Might. Hmmm… what else could there be." A light bulb went off, "Perhaps it's time I hired a _real _hero informatics teacher, someone who can explain their own way what a 'true' hero is. And clarify what laws are 'truly' justified. With Wednesdays and Fridays, they'll partake in any physical exercises you deem necessary." Class 1-A would be having a hellish first year.

For the first time, Nezu saw All for One give a genuine smile, "I can live with that I suppose," Maybe he could beat some truth into these children and show them what he believed a true hero. If his past hadn't been filled with such destruction, maybe he would have turned out like them. You either die a hero or live long enough to see yourself become the villain, which is what happened to him. 'The things I'm willing to put myself through little one. My how you've changed this old soul of mine.' If he hadn't met her, he never would have fathomed such an idea like teaching.

"This is terrific! I'll get started on the paperwork as soon as possible, if I'm quick, you can start Monday."

"Wait." He stopped the mouse with his foot, "I _loath _saying this, but… I'll teach the other students as well." He wanted to rip his own tongue out, "As much as I don't want too, your staff isn't completely dumb and blind. They'll find it strange that I'm teaching _one _class." If he was going to do this, he had to play the part. "But do not expect me to be mushy and kind to your students." He kneeled down to Nezu, his stomach felt tingly, "And I want **_one_** more thing."

"Yes?" What else could All for One possibly want? Nezu was a little confused. He hadn't foreseen this.

Shigaraki rubbed his chin and gave a dark grin, "By Izuku's second year… _I become her homeroom teacher_." his red eyes glowed.

Nezu never foresaw this happening, "I… well… I'm not sure I can promise you such a thing. Aizawa would still be Class 1-A's homeroom teacher." The homeroom teacher stays with the students till they graduate.

All for One gave a snarled expression, "Then figure it out before then. If I do this, I _will _become her new homeroom teacher." His fingers turned into red claws, "It would be quite a shame if the man met an unfortunate end before their second year." He was giving the mouse a year before he took matters into his own hands, either the man steps aside, or he'll meet a gruesome end. He stood up, "We'll speak after the festival." Walking away, he pulled his phone out and called Kurogiri.

There was a shuffling sound when he answered the phone, "Master, do you require something?" Probably a warp gate.

Kurogiri was the only one he'd ever tell this too, "We need to speak Kurogiri. It seems I'm going to be occupied with a…_ long term project_, and I'll need some assistance." A purple portal appeared behind him. This was going to be quite the conversation, and All for One could already hear the disapproval. Hopefully, Kurogiri would understand this was all for Izuku's sake… now he'd also gain access to the school and All Might. "How the tables have turned." Without a word, he walked into the warp gate and disappeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter… the sports festival. It looks like everything is starting to unravel, and more problems are stacking up. Also… they finally kissed! And I want everyone to know I haven't forgotten about Tokoyami. He'll still be playing a role in this story. Who else wants to hear what will happen? I know I want to! Also, I'd like to say thanks to everyone who has liked and supported this story, it wouldn't be where it is without all the support. Till the next chapter. Also, Please forgive all errors I will fix them as soon as possible but there are always a few that escape me.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

**(Hall of Prophecies)**

Izuku gripped her hair and let out an irritated groan, "Ugh! Six hours and I've only passed 30 rows." There were close to 800 stacks, all reaching the ceiling. She slapped her hands onto her face, "It's impossible. I'll never find those stupid prophecies. What was I thinking, searching every row was a terrible idea. It'd take me weeks if not months to find them...it's… I… I don't know what to do." She was on the verge of crying. Three other unspeakables worked in the Hall of Prophecies, but they hadn't arrived yet. Sitting down, she shook her head while leaning against a shelf, "I'll never find them. This was pointless, the sports festival is in a few hours, and I need to rest." It was dangerous taking the wideye potion two days in a row, the human body still needed its natural method of rest.

As she sat there sobbing, she heard the strangest sound, "Hmh?" Looking to her left, at the end of the hall, she saw a few of the stacks shifting places, it was almost impossible to see. "These stacks are mounted into the ground, they shouldn't be moving." Fear rose in her chest, 'Are they falling over!?' She's told the other unspeakables countless times they needed to reinforce the prophecy stacks. She stood there silently, waiting to see what would transpire, but nothing happened, the shelves were still standing. "What?" Walking down the dark walkway, she witnessed an entire shelf moving! "It's going to the ceiling~ how? Wait, if this stack is moving to Merlin knows where then… then… where did this stack come from?" Slowly turning around, she studied the new stack that'd appeared. Walking towards the plaque located on the side of it, the numbers were scratched out.

Leaning to look down the dark pathway, Izuku noticed a subtle difference in the prophecy balls, they were all seated on golden stands. Her heart rate increased slightly, "Is this it?" they didn't have golden stands for the prophecies, they'd weigh too much. "_Lumos_." Walking down the stack, she tried searching for her name, "Midoriya… Midoriya… please let it be here." Looking up, she discerned a dim light coming from one of the prophecies, "_Accio_" The crystal ball fell forward, but something unexpected happened, "_Accio_!" She yelled the spell out again… the prophecy was still falling, it's pedestal was mounted on. 'No! It's gonna smash!' Running, she jumped and caught the crystal ball right before it hit the ground. She panted, her heart was pulsating in fear, "That was close." Timidly, she looked at the prophecy's tag… it had her name on it. Her breath went shallow, she read the label aloud, "I~izuku Midoriya duel... _soulmates_."

Her throat locked up and fear course through her, 'This is it.' She brought her shaking hand up and ran her thumb across the crystal ball. The white smoke swirled inside: gold, white, and blue wisps appeared inside and formed images.

She heard the distorted voice emitting from the crystal ball, it was a seers voice, "_Born on the 15th of July she'll be bound… Three souls bound forever without choice. Bound in death as in life eternally…_" her teeth chattered as the image changed to show… Toshinori. He was sitting at home struggling to grade papers, he growled at the idiotic responses a few students put. "_Two vengeful souls bound to end their fight_," What? She tilted her head in hearing this. The image changed once more, she couldn't breathe. This was it… finally, she could make out the other man who made her heart soar… Kuro Shigaraki. He was sitting in a dark room, she couldn't make out the surroundings. His hand was extending past the view of the crystal ball, what was that green tub in the background? "_Bound to stop their fight lest they lose what they love. Born on the 15th of July, it will end_." The prophecy went dormant.

Izuku's head hit the floor as she blindly stared at the ceiling, she was right… and she cursed that. 'I'm their soulmate? Merlin, this is… it's~" She was conflicted, on the one hand, she was thrilled to know they were her soulmates, it justified she wasn't some whore that was interested in two men. She was wound compelled to like them, and that wasn't a bad thing.

On the other hand, fear gripped her heart, "What do I tell them? How do I tell them? I promised Toshinori I'd go on a date, but… this will break his heart." Telling two men they'd have to share a person wasn't going to end pretty. Something clicked in Izuku's mind, "If I'm Kuro's soulmate then… he's in love with me too?" Soulmates were destined to love each other, they couldn't avoid their feelings. Now she was facing a whole new dilemma, "I have to tell them, they deserve to know." She rubbed the crystal ball on her stomach, "I… I think our date is probably going to be canceled." It didn't take a genius to figure out what would happen. She was clearly going to tell them, but the result would clearly shake her newly founded relationship, "He won't believe this… neither of them will want to believe this."

Standing up, she gripped the crystal ball on her stomach, her shoulders shook as she silently cried. She hated crying, it was an old friend, thanks to Bakugo. "An obscurus now two soulmates… why is it always me? They'll never agree to this, and I can't hide it, or else they'll go insane." Wiping away a few tears, she sniffed, "At least I was asked on a date, I was really looking forward to it." Her shoulder started to disintegrate, as did her feet. Gritting her teeth, she ordered the obscurus back inside, but she was still producing black flakes and strands around her. Turning, she commenced her long voyage home, her face was devoid of color, "They'll never agree to share me… _nobody _would agree to that." If she had to share either one of them with another girl, she'd be furious. "_Oh god, it hurts,_" it felt like acid was poured on her heart, while stones filled her stomach.

* * *

**(Timeskip, Sports Festival)**

Nezu laughed as he marched the halls, "I finally get to see Midoriya in action, this is so exciting!" He wanted to know how far she's come using magic without a wand. He gave a disappointed sigh, "I could only imagine what she's truly capable of _with _her wand." He wanted to see magic the way Izuku had described it to him, powerful and dangerous. Some quirks could level cities, but he wanted to see if magic actually lived up to what she said.

Walking towards the stands, he beamed, 'By Monday, I'll have two hormonal alphas fighting for our lovely witch's attention.' He wasn't worried about them meeting Saturday; Izuku had an unspoken ability to do the impossible. If she could prevent Sorahiko from killing All for One, then he had nothing to worry about. The actual problem was getting them to agree, 'Hmmm… if only they were animals like me, then sharing young Midoriya would be easy. What to do.' Even with his high specs, he ran into the same outcome, "Given both their personalities, history, and overall aggressive stances… having them share is virtually impossible." But he wanted this love triangle to form.

"_Nezu_." a small voice whispered out.

Turning around, "Yes?" Strange, no one was there.

He saw Izuku peek out from the wall and wave her hand, "Over here." She was in her PE uniform.

Nezu raised a brow, Izuku wasn't one to hide. Walking towards her, he raised a paw, "Did you need something my dear? Oh my, you don't look well… Do you need a chair? Fresh air? Water?" She was pale and shaking.

She cleared her throat, "I need to talk to you. I… I don't know who else to go to. You're the only one smart or wise enough to understand. Please help me." She clutched his paws and gave him a desperate look.

"Of course, my dear! I'll always advise you, student, or not. Please, what is it you need?" He'd never seen her so frail and worried before, he needed to eradicate whatever was causing her discontent. 'If it's another student, I'll gladly expel them in front of the entire stadium.' Or perhaps claw their eyes out.

"It's just… can we go somewhere with more privacy?" The last thing she needed was All Might hearing her, and with her luck, it was a possibility.

"Absolutely, follow me." He led her into an adjacent room and locked the door, "Now please have a seat and tell me what has you in a tizzy."

She took deep breaths, telling her own principal her situation was difficult, but who else could she turn to? Reaching into her sleeve, she pulled out a small crystal ball, strange it wasn't bulging in her sleeve. "I have a serious problem, and I don't know who else to turn to."

"What is it? Please, I will assist you in any way possible."

"I… it's just… ugh! I had this all planned out, but now I'm having second thoughts."

"Take your time. Whatever you need to tell me doesn't leave this room."

"Okay," Izuku took a few quick breaths, "Now, please don't get angry, I beg of you."

He nodded his head, 'So long as it's not about being in love with another student, I am fine, my dear.' It'd be unfortunate if a student went missing after the festival.

"I'm dating All Might." She bit her lower lip and waited for his shouting. 'I'm getting expelled, and All Mights getting fired, I know it!" But it never came.

Nezu's was frozen, his eyes were wide; moreover, his ears twitched, "Well… congratulations, my dear." Inside he was screaming in rapture, 'YES! It's happening! My wonderful plan is working! Oh, what shall I call the little ones? Perhaps I can have a nursery built in my office so they can play all day long.' He needed to get his camera, 'Have they kissed already? This is a dream come true.'

Izuku looked perplexed, "Is… is that it? You're not mad I'm dating a teacher?"

He tried to retain his calm demeanor, "Not at all, I'm so happy for you two. I believe being with Toshinori is the greatest thing that could _ever _happen to him." Nezu's eye twitched in irritation, "_Far better than that whore Yamiyo_." He despised the woman. The fact that she dated their beloved Symbol of Peace made him sick. 'If that woman so much as interferes in my plans, I will have to skin her alive.' He started laughing like a lunatic, much to Izuku's surprise, 'Did she truly think I'd hire her? That I'd give her a position at UA and be around our Symbol of Peace. Oh dear Yamiyo… if you so much as lay a finger on All Might around Izuku, I'll be forced to exterminate you.' When news came out that All Might was teaching, he'd gotten a request from Yamiyo to teach. The minute he read her letter, he burned it and deleted all her emails. 'Fear not my dearest Izuku, I will preserve your love for All Might.' He'd be her small but powerful guard, keeping everyone away. "You said you had a problem my dear, what is it? If you're afraid of how I'd react, then please understand I'm the farthest thing from mad. Oh, you two truly make a fine couple." This was the best day of his entire life.

Izuku blushed, "T~thank you… who's _Yamiyo_?" Once she heard the name, it's all she could think about.

Nezu frowned, "Didn't you know? When All Might went to UA, he dated the Spring Her: Yamiyo." A little jealousy never hurt anyone, "I pray he never meets her again… _or any of the other girls he's dated_." The last part he accidentally let out, immediately, he covered his mouth. 'That was far too much information!'

A perplexed and uncertain look stained her face, "Other girls? How many girls did he date?" The fact that Toshinori dated Yamiyo filled her with doubt, 'She's a beautiful hero… did… did All Might really date her? Were they happy before I came along?' Nezu noticed her doubt right away.

"T~think nothing of it, my dear! Please, that relationship was toxic, and he doesn't harbor any feeling for her, that I can assure you." Toshinori was screaming at her the day she got Sorahiko fired.

As much as she tried, the image of All Might kissing the spring hero filled her with a burning rage. Even if he was a teenager, she was jealous he kissed another girl, 'Stop! H~he didn't know. And I can't get jealous, then I'll be a hypocrite.' Toshinori would have to see her kiss Kuro; no doubt, he'd be jealous. "L~let's get back to it." She placed the crystal ball on the table, "My problem is… is… c'mon Izuku just say it, _Toshinori and Sensei are my soulmates_."

Nezu leaned forward in his seat, "I'm sorry?" Did… did she say what he thinks she said? His tiny little heart was going wild.

"Toshinori and Sensei are my soulmates." She repeated slowly, "In the wizarding world, it is possible to have a soulmate, and they are incredibly rare. I have a duel soulmate, which is even rarer."

The small mouse was losing his mind, 'Dear me, this is more than I thought. Oh, my…' His eyes dilated, and he twitched a little, 'Ahahahaha! Yes! This is perfect! This is what I needed!' He had a reason for the two to share her. "Please, tell me more about this soulmate problem." Honestly, what was the predicament?

"A soulmate is a simple way of saying my soul is bound to both Toshinori and Sensei. This is a crystal ball I stole from the Hall of Prophecies. If anyone ever found out I took it, I'd be sent to Azkaban so, please… keep it to yourself."

"My lips are sealed."

"I think it's best if you see the prophecy before I continue." Waving her hand, it recited the prophecy and showed the three of them. 'It looks like it shows me exactly what they're doing when I replay the prophecy.' All Might was sitting in the stands, and All for One was… just outside the stadium? 'I'd better not play this all the time… I'd hate for someone to see them while they are getting changed.' Her heart skipped a beat. 'Merlin! I can't abuse this thing, it's not a toy!' One could only imagine what it'd show if All Might were in the shower, or Kuro.

Once the prophecy finished, Nezu leaned back and smiled, "This is fantastic news, my dear! I am so happy for you! Are you really bound in death? How romantic." His sadistic self was breaking free, even the forces of nature wanted them together. 'I… I believe my nose is bleeding.' Taking out his handkerchief, he wiped his nose. "What seems to be the problem, my dear? Surely you'd love sharing a passionate night _between _these two?" Her reaction was priceless.

"Please don't say that, Nezu!" Steam practically escaped her face, 'Why did he put that image in my mind!?' She could only imagine what one of them would be like in bed, but both? 'I~I highly doubt Toshinori or Kuro would be keen on a threesome.' She covered Nezu's mouth before he spouted anything else, "I don't know how to tell them."

Nezu removed her hands, "Ahhhh… now I see." She was afraid of telling either one and both disagreeing, 'And she's already dating All Might, she's probably afraid he'd leave her.' "Honestly my dear, all you can do is tell them and hope for the best."

This wasn't the help she needed, "But~ I… They'd never agree to share me." She looked torn, "If I had to share one of them with another girl, I'd be furious."

"No doubt, my dear. I'm sorry to say, but they will not agree to this arrangement." Especially given their history, "What happens if they don't agree to this and hypothetically didn't pursue a relationship with you?"

"If they don't come to an agreement, then the three of us will slowly lose our minds and go insane. If it continues for too long then-" She muttered the ending.

"I'm sorry, can you repeat that."

"If they don't agree, I'll slip into a coma and simply die… they'd _both _follow not long after." Kuro and Toshinori were bound to her, not each other. She was the center balance for them, if she goes, so do they and vice-versa. "How do I tell them? Please, I don't know what to do." Snow started falling from the ceiling as she lost control of her emotions.

Nezu stared at the table, his mind was running overtime, "I don't know what to tell you, but it looks like you'll have to show them. We both know they won't agree to sharing you, but I believe we can help them to accept it."

"We? You mean, you'll help me?"

"Absolutely!" He'd be nature's little guard, making sure this worked out. His mind flushed with euphoria, the magic in the air had been giving him pleasure for helping. Now that Nezu knew these three humans were destined to be together, he let loose a massive smile, "Now how many little ones can I expect Midoriya?"

"L~little ones?! What are you talking about?"

"If you're destined to be with them, it's a large possibility my dear. But you're right, it's too soon to discuss that. Perhaps we should focus on your future living arrangements. Do you plan to live with Toshinori or Sensei? Or perhaps live in the same home? What about your sleeping arrangements? Are you going to alternate beds, or will the three of you share? I'd assume they won't share for quite some time, but with time they might open up to the idea."

Izuku slammed her head on the table, "_Please stop_." She gripped her green hair and trembled, 'He's making it worse.' She never expected him to be this invested in her relationship. 'And here I was worried about him getting angry. It's like he's wanted me to be with them.'

"My, my… I must admit, my dear Midoriya. I look forward to seeing these two getting jealous over you during class."

She lifted her head, "Huh? What do you mean during class?"

"I wanted it to be a surprise, but given the circumstances, I offered a teaching position to your Sensei."

"What!? How, when? What did he say? Did you really offer him a position here?" Now she'd get to see Kuro every day, just like Toshinori.

Nezu gave a coy smile, "It looks like UA is acquiring a full-time hero-informatics professor… He'll be starting Monday." Izuku looked like she'd explode from joy, her earlier fears were gone.

"No way! First Hiko-san, now Sensei!? I loved it when we trained at Dagoba Beach, he's so wise with informatics. Hearing him talk about his belief of heroes was always fun, and it always left her with more questions." Little did she know, Kuro relished spreading his ideals onto Izuku. To a degree, he was indoctrinating her, but he realized she'd never be fully persuaded… much to his disappointment. He was genuinely afraid to indoctrinate her, what if she ended up like Tomura? He taught the boy and looked at how that turned out. He didn't want her innocence to be tainted by his world… not even a little.

The intercom turned on, "The festival will start in 30 minutes, my listeners! Find a seat and get ready to freak out!" Present Mic's voice was thunderous.

Nezu turned toward Izuku, "It looks like we'll discuss this later. Technically I'm not allowed to have favorites, but I do hope you win."

She shrugged her shoulders, "I'll do my best, but I don't care about winning."

"No? Why not?" Everyone wanted to win the festival, even Toshinori, when he went to UA. 'Perhaps I can show her All Might receiving his medal. I'd love to see her reaction towards his younger appearance.'

"I'm not saying it wouldn't be nice to win, but I just want to have a good time. In the real world, no one cares if you win the festival, it's can you be a hero and save people." Her mind drifted to All Might, 'Though… it would be amazing to see his reaction if I won.' "But that doesn't mean I'm not going to try my best."

* * *

**(Timeskip, Class 1A Waiting Room)**

Iida burst through the door, "Alright, everyone get your game faces on!"

Mineta was hyperventilating, "Swallow your fears, swallow your fears!"

Izuku was sitting at the table with Uraraka and Yaoyorozu, 'Poor Mineta… I remember when I first felt that.' She was at the Ministry, and a hoard of reporters chased her down, since then it's been getting worse. 'I guess making breaking contributions to magic does that.' Her latest project, besides working at the Ministry, was writing an advanced potion making book. The one issued at Hogwarts was outdated, in her opinion.

She thought back to one of the pages, 'What idiot thought it was good to cut a sopophorous bean? A true potioneer would know to crush it to release the juices. Did Libatius Borage even check his work before publishing that rubbish?' To think a wizard of his talents published such a horrendous book. His name probably added to the book's fame. 'At least I'm almost done with mine… ugh… three years of writing and 23 editors who don't know a thing about potions. Maybe that's why Borage's book failed.' Her editors were making constant changes to the drafts she sent them, believing it was too hard to understand. Publishing books in the magical community was no walk in the park, all books are required editing from a multitude of wizards. Then, the book passes through the admission process, where it will later be published and allowed on bookstore shelves. She put her foot down and told her editors, if they didn't publish it the _exact _way it was written, then she was done, 'That seemed to scare them.' All that was left was approval from the 'Most Extraordinary Society of Potioneers,' of which she was a member. 'I hope I get approved, I want people to know potions isn't as hard as it needs to be. And Borage's book isn't making it easier.'

"Midoriya."

Izuku was so lost in thought she didn't notice Todoroki until he was right next to her, "Oh, uh… hey Todoroki. Did you need something?" He looked irritated with her, did she do something wrong?

"From an objective standpoint, it's fairly clear that I'm stronger than you."

'Huh?' What was he talking about? 'You don't even know my true strength Todoroki… I could kill you with a single word, I'm not even including the obscurus.' "In some aspects… yes, you are." That seemed to irritate him.

"However… You've got All Might in your corner helping you out." He overheard Uraraka and Iida; apparently, he asked her to lunch. "I'm not here to pry about what's going on between you two, but know that I will beat you."

Kaminari leaned back in his chair, "What's with all these declarations of war?"

"Ya, what's the big deal?" Kirishima touched Todoroki's shoulder, "Why are you picking a fight all of a sudden? And right before we get started," His hand was brushed away.

"We're not here to be each other's friends. Don't forget, this isn't a team effort." he turned and started walking away.

Izuku tilted her head, "Of course you are better than me, Todoroki." He stopped and looked over his shoulder, "However, you sound an awful lot like your father, Endeavor right?" She knew she struck a nerve. 'I don't like getting personal, but I'm not letting him walk over me. I already have Bakugo on my back.' If only she could talk back to the blond like this.

Todoroki sharply turned around, "I'm nothing like my father, and you don't know anything about my family." He was becoming irritated.

"Looks like you have his short temper too… like-father-like-son. Tell me, how often does your dad decline help from others? How many people briskly turn away?" Time to hit him where it hurt, "Y_ou're just like him, and you know it_." He gave her a deadly glare, 'Bakugo's worse.'

"Shut up. You can't even fight without breaking yourself."

"You can't use your flames… your point?"

"I can use my flames **I choose not too**." His arms were shaking. She was really getting under his skin, 'I'm nothing like him. I don't abuse my family.' The room was tense, and everyone was uncomfortable beside Bakugo.

"I don't care, Todoroki. My point is you are taking this way too seriously, _it's a game_. I don't know why you're acting so arrogant, but I didn't do anything for you to be angry with me. Since we're already speaking in front of everyone I'll be honest, I actually was hoping for you to win… not now." That seemed to shut him up.

Kirishima tapped her on the shoulder, "Uh~ You do know we're supposed to be against each other, right?"

"So? Yes, we're competing, that doesn't mean we can't wish someone else good luck." This is why she loathed the sports festival, it was turning out just like she thought. 'Great, everyone's already starting to cutthroats and say hurtful things. At least Kirishima tried to stop him.'

Bakugo huffed, "Sounds pretty stupid to me." All eyes were on him.

Todoroki glared at the blond and found his stomach sinking, 'I… I didn't sound like him, did I?' He just wanted to stress that he was going to win… but was it really because of Izuku or because he just needed to hear himself?

"You're just saying that because you know ya won't make it to the final. That's why you're rooting for someone else. Unlike you nerd, we're here to win. If you don't care, then go sit outside.' He got out of his seat and walked out of the room.

Everyone turned to Izuku, that was pretty harsh. Tokoyami, who was sitting right next to her, noticed her eyes turning white. In the back of the room, the water inside the water fountain started boiling.

Mina pointed to it, "Uh… guys." When everyone looked over, they noticed the boiling water, but it quickly ended when the glass container exploded. Above them, a few light fixtures blew out as well. Mina gripped her chair, "What was that?"

Without saying a word, Izuku turned and walked out of the room towards the stadium.

Iida started clapping his hands, "Everyone move, we're on!" Part of him felt bad for not standing up for Izuku, what Bakugo said was extremely rude.

As for Tokoyami, he'd been glaring at Bakugo. The only reason he didn't say anything is because Izuku was right there. She was already emotionally unstable, she didn't need to witness a fight. For the past week, he's been helping her train to contain this… obscurus, and it wasn't easy. 'That idiot is going to kill us all.' Izuku brought him to a forest near the school and, in a controlled environment, showed him the obscurus. If it hadn't been for the strange runes she inscribed on the ground, he'd certainly be dead. The creature was far more powerful than anything he could've imagined, it was like a large cloud of oil and cloth. And the sound it made still haunts his ears. He couldn't describe how sorry he felt for Izuku, her transformation looked indescribably painful, and her distorted screams of agony. Now that he knew exactly what he was getting into, he would help her to his fullest extent, no one deserves to suffer in silence.

* * *

**(Outside the Stadium)**

Kuro growled as he walked through the crowd, '_Idiots_, I just showed my ticket, and they let me in.' There was no attempt to check his face, but he wasn't complaining. Walking towards the stadium, he passed Death Arms, Mount Lady, and Kamui Woods. 'If only they knew a monster was standing right behind them.' He watched Mount Lady scam the man out of some food, 'And she calls herself a hero. Scamming food from a working man… despicable. She has more money than he could make in a lifetime and still wants more.' This is why he despised pro-heroes, they did what they wanted and flashed their titles.

Kuro was currently in his formal black suit, so he stuck out a bit. However, he wasn't worried, none of the pro-heroes knew his face. If it wasn't for Izuku, he never would have stepped foot in this place, 'I best get used to being uncomfortable… I start working here Monday.' The thought of it made him gag. The second Izuku graduates, he quits and never comes back.

Walking past the stands, he saw a few more pro-heroes walking towards a private area. In the corner of his eye, he saw a woman approaching him, "Hey there." She puffed her chest, "You know I don't say this a lot, but you're really handsome. Would you care to join a girl?" The woman had blond hair, and she wore a costume indicating she was a pro-hero.

Kuro frowned, "No."

She looked a little irritated, but went back to her joyful self, "Let's start over but… you probably no me. I'm the Spring Hero: Yamiyo Hanami, a pleasure I know." Her costume was very revealing, showing her legs and part of her breasts, which she wouldn't stop flashing. Flowers also littered her hair. To most men, they would die from having her approach them, but Kuro wanted nothing more than to snap her neck and walk away.

"Not interested," he responded.

"Oh c'mon, are you really gonna leave me all by my lonesome? You don't need to be so modest; I see the way you stare at me." She gave a wink.

Kuro clenched his fist, "_I'm married_."

"I don't see a ring." She took a step forward, "And what if you are? C'mon a big strong guy like you wouldn't just pass up an opportunity with me." She believed he was playing hard to get.

'Don't kill her. Don't kill her.' He repeated inside his head, "I'm not interested. I don't need a syphilis riddled whore clinging to me."

That broke her, she gave an exaggerated gasp, "Do you know who I am? I'm the Spring Hero. I could ruin you." She stuck her nose up and started walking away, "Your wife must ugly because you clearly don't know when a beautiful woman is standing in front of you." There was an insidious look on Kuro's face.

He gave a snarled expression, his teeth showing as he clenched his jaw, 'You dare call my little one ugly?! She outshines you in every _conceivable _way.' A blaze exploded in his chest, 'I will slaughter you here. I could rip off your head and take it as my trophy, but you'd be such a hideous trophy. I'm afraid your ultimate demise will have to wait, Yamiyo.' Watching her bleed to death would bring him such content. He turned and walked into the stadium, he chose to lean against the wall and observe the festival.

A woman walked past him, clearly annoyed, "Ugh, muggles are ridiculous." She mumbled it, but Kuro could still hear her. There was a wand sticking out of her sleeve.

'Muggles?' He looked in the direction she was walking and noticed she was gone, 'hmmm…' leaning back, he analyzed the stadium. 'I wonder.' Looking at some of the audience members, he uses a magnifying quirk to zoom in. Slowly analyzing the crowd, he saw specific individuals sitting there quietly waiting for the festival to start, most had annoyed expressions. 'So I'm not the only one that's come to see the little one.' Wizards weren't hard to spot, especially when you catch their reaction… and for some, their clothes.

* * *

**(Stands)**

Toshinori tapped his foot impatiently, he wanted the festival to start. 'I know I'm supposed to remain unbiased, but I want Midoriya to win.' He wanted to see the joy on her face as he gave her a medal, preferably gold. 'I want to see that smile as everyone admires her. I guess it's time for Mini-might to give her debut.' He couldn't decide on her hero name, 'Hmmm… Mini-Might, maybe. All Mighty? No. Mighty-Might, All Might Jr, Miss Might, I'll ask Midoriya.' He's already thought about changing her costume, so it looked like his. 'Once she interns at my Agency, I can ask the support department to _fix _her costume.' He wanted people to know she was his sidekick… preferably, he'd like it if she wore an identical costume to his but clearly leave the ears and mouthguard.

When she mentioned the possibility of changing the ears, which clearly mimicked his bangs and the smiling mouth guard, he'd panicked. 'I'm not letting her get rid of those.' He wanted nothing more than to kiss her while she had on an identical costume. 'I think Mini-Might is a perfect hero name.'

Nezu sat down next to him, he looked ecstatic, "Looking forward to the festival All Might?"

"Of course, sir. It seems like there's a huge turn out this year." The stadium was packed, more so than in past years.

"Indeed. Are you rooting for someone in particular?"

"Nezu, you know we can't take favorites."

"Says who? Personally, I want Midoriya to win. From what she's described about magic, I'd love to see the unholy destruction released on the stadium, Ahahaha!"

Toshinori's eyes widened, 'He's really lost it, hasn't he?'

"On another note," Nezu studied Toshinori's face, "I'm glad to see you're back in your muscle form, are you fully healed?"

Smiling, he flexed his arms, "Yep! No more skinny-might for me. Though I do miss sitting in chairs." His seat was slightly larger than the rest because of how massive he was. In the office, Midnight laughed when she saw him sitting in the overly small chair. He was figuratively a giant. 'At least now I can show off to young Midoriya.' Stretching his back, he grunted, having in organs back was a gift; he was in debt to Young Midoriya forever. 'If wizards didn't have to hide, I'm certain she'd give that potion to pro-heroes.' Without her, he'd still be broken, Aizawa eyes would be irreparably damaged, and Ectoplasm would still be walking around in stilts.

Next to him, Toshinori listened to the teachers placing bets, 'Is that even allowed?' He hadn't been at UA for a long time, so he wasn't aware of the faculties' habit.

"All Might, Nezu, do either of you want in?" Vlad asked he was leaning back in his seat.

"In on what?"

"The bet." He stated like it was apparent. "Right… you're new. Sometimes we take bets on students and who will win. Ectoplasm won the last bet with Midoriya." He pointed towards the smiling mathematic teacher.

"I won Aizawa's bet… Hahaha! I won it all!" He laughed gleefully. If only he could place his bet on Izuku this time around.

"Is that allowed? It sounds a bit biased?" Toshinori asked.

Vlad chuckled, "C'mon, there's no harm, you could win big. Rules are pretty simple, ya can't choose someone who's already picked, and if you win, you can't choose them the next time."

"Well… who _hasn_'_t _been chosen?"

Power Loader lifted a small note pad, "Hmmm… most of Class 1-B, and a few from 1-A." No one looked outside the hero course classes. "In class 1A, we have Ashido, Uraraka, Mineta, Aoyama, and Midoriya." Most were fighting for Bakugo, Shoto, and Iida.

All Might looked surprised, 'Really? Nobody chose Midoriya?' He would have thought she'd be the first to go. Unfortunately, most of the teachers were uncertain if she'd win. They haven't seen too much during training. If she could use her wand, then they'd all be fighting tooth and nail to bet on her, "In that case, I choose Midoriya."

Power Loader started writing in the book, "Alright, All Might for Midoriya. Nezu?"

"I'm fine, thank you." If he couldn't vote for Midoriya, he wasn't going to waste his money.

Turning back to the front, All Might's nose twitched, 'I smell Taiyaki.' Slowly turning his head, he saw Gran Torino silently glaring at him. How long had he been there? "G~Gran Torino, how long have you been standing there? Uh~ please have a seat." He offered the seat to his right. Everyone immediately turned to the tiny man, he terrified them all. He threw them around like ragdolls, and they never stood a chance against him.

"Nezu… man-whore." He took his seat, "I hate this stupid festival. Bunch of snot-nosed punks." It annoyed him how the general course students were always brushed over.

All Might looked perplexed, "N~not that I'm not happy to see you but, why are you here?"

"Nezu invited me, you blond whore." With all the insults he threw All Might, it wasn't because he despised the man, he just likes tormenting him… he doesn't have much in the form of entertainment.

A frown crept onto his face, 'I'm not a whore! It was high-school. I was young and stupid, when will he let that go?' He had to live with those mistakes, couldn't he just let him move on? 'If he so much as mentions _anything _to Midoriya, I'll kick him.' He'd obviously get attacked by Gran Torino, but he refused for Midoriya to find out.

Soon the students walked out of the tunnel, Present Mic was making the crowd go wild, 'This is it Young Midoriya.' He couldn't wait to see what she had in store for them. 'I wonder what magic is like when she doesn't use her wand.' Apparently, she was at her weakest.

* * *

**(Back with Izuku)**

Izuku took a few deep breaths, trying to calm herself down. It wasn't the crowd that was making her anxious, it was what Bakugo said earlier. He knew just how to get under her skin. 'Focus, don't get angry.' The fireworks were deafening.

Uraraka was shaking, "Wow! There are so many people. Aren't you nervous, Izuku?" The girl looked so confident, what was her secret.

"No. Why would I be?" It was just a large crowd, nothing that nerve-racking.

Midnight walked onto the stage, "Now the introductory speech!" The men in the crowd were going wild at the sight of the pro-hero. As for the wizards who'd come to see Izuku, they were appalled by her apparel. Wizards considered flashing one's body, especially like this woman, taboo, utterly disrespectful of the human form.

A pure-blood wizard was settled into the first row and rolled his eyes at the muggles around him. 'Filthy muggles, no respect for the human body.' When the news came, Izuku would be participating in the sports festival; many wizards wanted to see her. As the former captain of the Ravenclaw dueling club, she had won many competitions in the wizarding world, the spells she knew were devastatingly powerful.

"And for the student pledge, Katsuki Bakugo!" Midnight pointed her whip at him.

Everyone in the field turns to Bakugo as he walked onto the stage, "He's the first year rep?" Izuku asked aloud.

"I guess that hot-head did finish first in the entrance exam," Kirishima replied. He hadn't even gotten onto the stage before Izuku covered her face.

'Here we go.' Bakugo never changes.

Getting to the microphone, everyone waited with anticipation, "I just wanna say… I'm gonna win." It didn't take long for the student to boo him.

Iida waved his arm, "Why would you be so disrespectful? You're representing us all!"

Turning around, Bakugo gave a thumbs-down, "It's not my fault the rest of you are just stepping stones to my victory." The students continued to shout at him, however… there were just as many people shouting from the stands. If this were a wizard competition, he'd be disqualified for poor sportsmanship, respecting your opponent was a requirement. Witches and Wizards alike were shouting to disqualify him.

"Get off the stage, punk!"

One witch in the front row leaned forward, "Show some respect, you muggle!" A few patrons around were confused, what's a muggle? She looked to be British, so they wrote it off as some English saying.

All for One glared daggers at the boy on the stage, 'Him?! The school chose that vile child as their class rep? My patience _is _being tested today.' He'd like to hear the boy make that same speech if his quirk was gone, he was an ungrateful narcissist.

In the stands, Gran Torino turned to Nezu, "Alright, who let that kid be class rep?" The teen made his blood boil, 'Oh~when he gets to class tomorrow, I'm gonna make his life hell.' He turned to a frowning All Might, "Congratulations All Might, it looks like there's someone stupider than you." He glared at the staff, all of them were idiots in his opinion, 'I don't give a crap if he has a good quirk. With that vein personality, he's just another villain in my eyes. You're all idiots for letting this kid in.'

All Might's frown deepened, 'I knew young Bakugo was eager to win, but it seems his narcissism is growing worse. Or has it always been this bad? Did young Midoriya really grow up knowing such a vein child?' If he was honest with himself, if he grew up around such an arrogant person, he'd snap. He could barely handle talking to Endeavor, that man wreaked of arrogance.

Midnight cleared her throat as Bakugo stepped down, she wasn't expecting that. "Without further adieu, it's time for us to get started! This is where you begin feeling the pain. The first fateful game of the festival." A holographic screen appeared behind her and started spinning, "What could it be?" It abruptly stopped, "Ta-da!" It was an obstacle race. Midnight then went on to explain the rules of the competition, "Now take your places."

Everyone rushed to the doors, you'd wanted to be the first one out. Izuku studied the people around her and analyzed the situation, 'We're all in this for ourselves, if what Midnight says is true I'd reckon some are going to try and stop the rest of us out of the get-go.' She eyed Bakugo and Shoto. Lifting her boot, she pretending to stretch and muttered under her breath, '_Replicus_,' She felt it vibrate. She did the same for her other shoe and smiled, 'Let's see if this works.' The green lights started to go off.

As the last light went off, she heard Midnight shout, "Begin!" Everyone started running, it was utter chaos as the students pushed each other.

'Don't fall behind; otherwise, I'll get stuck.' She kept a fast jog, 'Everyone is going to wear themselves out in the beginning, it's best to take it slow.' Looking forward, she saw a wave of ice coming from the front, 'He's far too predictable.' Todoroki froze everyone's feet, the only ones who had escaped it were the hero course students and some of the students in class 1B. As for Izuku, when the ice hit her boots, they weren't frozen. Keeping her focus, she ran across the ice and continued her trek through.

Above her, she could hear Bakugo yelling, "I won't let you get away so easily!" He used his quirk to fly.

'I wish I had my broom.' She thought it would be hilarious if everyone saw her quickly fly past them. Obviously, she couldn't apparate it was a race. Glancing behind, she noticed everyone was struggling, without a second thought, she snapped her finger. The ice shook, and soon, everyone was able to break free, 'I know it's a race, but they at least deserve a chance.' As she ran, she noticed a few crows sitting on the fence posts. The course had matago in the form of crows watching her, the wizards in the stadium were using different objects to see through the matigo's eyes. Some used glasses, others binoculars; which seemed strange to those around them, the students weren't even in the stadium why were they looking through them? One witch had her phone enchanted; to everyone around her, she looked like she was texting.

As Izuku got to the first obstacle, she realized it was the robot from the entrance exam. She stopped running when she noticed Shoto, he was using his quirk on the ground.

"So these are what the other students face in the entrance exam? I wish they had prepared something a little more difficult." Lifting his arm up, a wave of ice froze most of the zero-pointers. Without missing a beat, he started running again, and the robots collapsed around him, blocking their path.

Behind Izuku, a cannonball flew past her head, 'For crying out loud, Yaoyorozu!' She stared at the girl with wide eyes, 'At least give me a warning before firing over my head.' Bakugo was a few feet away from her, and he blasted off the ground, leaving a trail of dust.

"You won't get ahead of my you icy-hot bastard!" He blasted over the zero-pointer, 'I'm gonna kill that bastard! I'm gonna win this festival! ME!' Losing wasn't a possibility in his mind.

'Does he ever stop yelling?' He was undoubtedly the angriest person Izuku's ever met. 'Focus!' Running towards the debris, she bent her knees before channeling her magic into her legs. 'Ow! Ow! Ow! Ugh~this burns!' She jumped high into the air. 'Okay, I need something to land with!' Thankfully one of the zero-pointers got up, and it was right in her path, "Sorry big guy." Putting her foot out, she kicked him in the head. It immediately went flying off, destroying the edge of the course. Inside the stadium, the wizards watching were looking on with broken jaws. She kicked a robot's head off… she wasn't even using a wand! No wizard had ever used their magic for such brute strength.

Landing on the ground, she quickly cracked her legs, "Okay, that stung." Out of nowhere, a smaller robot jumped in front of her, "_Bombarda_." Putting her hand out, she waited till it was close enough before blowing its head up. 'With how worked up everyone is, I don't think they'll notice.' And she was right, the stadium was going wild, they weren't focused on the consistency of her quirk. Izuku abruptly stopped when she noticed a piece of metal that had fallen from the zero-pointer, 'Huh… that might be useful.' If the track turned into a steep slope, she could use it as a sled. Grabbing the chunk of metal, she carried it on her back.

Kuro watched the screen and smirked, 'Her power truly is astounding. It's a shame she's holding back.' When the screen switched to an aerial view, he saw her carrying a hunk of metal, 'What are you planning, little one?'

In the bleachers, a few teachers started sweating, Izuku was doing better than they initially thought… they didn't want to lose the bet.

On the screen, the students were getting past the cliff: Todoroki and Iida slid on the ropes, Bakugo flew over, and Uraraka floated across. As for Izuku, she cast two spells, one to keep her shoes attached to the cable and another to keep her balance. She was running across the tightrope, maintaining perfect balance. All Might had an enormous smile on his face, 'I can't wait to win this bet. Go!' He started bouncing in his seat, this was getting exciting and tense. 'C'mon young Midoriya, you can do it, make me proud!' She could come in last, and he'd still be proud because he knew she did her best.

Snipe tapped his foot, "I gotta say, Midoriya's doing better than I originally expected… hey All Might, how's about swapping bets? You get Todoroki, and I get the little spitfire?" Todoroki and Bakugo may be in the lead, but Izuku's been making quick and analytical decisions. She might actually win.

All Might looked over and shook his head, he had a smirk on his face, "Not a chance!" he looked back at the screen, 'As my sidekick, I think it would be a great idea if we apparated places. We could cover twice the distance I could in just a matter of seconds.' He was already thinking strategically about how they could work together. Her ability to teleport would be ideal in getting across Japan. She also had a fully stocked arsenal of potions… hopefully, there was something he could use.

Arriving at the landmines, Izuku noticed people were stepping on them, and pink explosives were used. Looking down a bit farther, she saw the exit. Todoroki and Bakugo were half-way across the massive field. 'Think! I can't cast another spell on my boots, these landmines are pressure sensitive, and people would definitely notice.' Sliding the metal off her back, she had a bright idea, 'Crap, but it'd take too long… think! Think!' Looking to her left, she discerned Tokoyami preparing to run into the field. "Tokoyami!" She quickly sprinted over to him.

The teen looked over and saw Midoriya running towards him with a giant piece of metal. "Midoriya?"

"Listen!" She stopped in front of him, slightly out of breath, "What if I told you I could get **both **of us in the lead. You and me for first and second place?" She was talking fast, time was of the essence.

Tokoyami looked across the field and saw Bakugo and Shoto in the lead; he'd never make it with Dark Shadow, "Given my current position, I'm keen on whatever you have planned." Fighting Midoriya for first or second place was better than last.

'Thank god!' This is why she loved teaming up with him, he was always supportive, even now. "Help me dig up as many land mines as possible, but don't blow them up."

While he wanted to question her plan, he put that aside, "Alright, Dark Shadow!" The bird emerged from his back, and quickly, the two tore up the mines buried in the ground. As Izuku and Tokoyami placed the mines in a pile, they could hear people questioning what they were doing. Putting the last mine down, he turned to her, "Now what?"

"Grab this and hold on tight." The slab was big enough for both of them, "_Enforcius Duro_." She whispered the spell and the metal harder in order to protect them from the blast. Standing next to her, they both gripped either side of the slab before running and slamming down on the mines. There was a massive explosion beneath them, and they went soaring into the sky, passing the other contestants, as well as Shoto and Bakugo.

Bakugo looked on and glared, "What!? You damn nerd! I'm not letting you get ahead!" He was coming in first! Meanwhile, Todoroki ran on his ice, creating a trail behind him.

Back in the stands, Nezu was laughing, "What a brilliant idea! These two are so smart!" They were clearly working together to get first or second place, this is something he's rarely seen in the first round.

As Izuku and Tokoyami flew faster across the field, she realized they were gonna have to land, but Todoroki and Bakugo would pass them if they attempted to land normally. "Tokoyami! On my mark, I want you to throw me towards the ground!"

He grits his teeth as they flew, Dark Shadow once again emerged from his back this time, grabbing her waist. "Alright!"

"Wait... Wait!" They were getting closer to the ground, "Now!" He let go of the slab before hurling her towards the ground. Closing her eyes, she channeled the obscurus into her arms, her hands turned darker. Gripping the wire, she twirled before slamming the metal into the ground, its added hardness from her spell made it more devastating. From her peripherals, she could see both Shoto and Bakugo glaring at her. Bakugo was even attempting to blast her face. Once the slab made contact with the ground, it sent both of them flying, horizontally, to the finish line, the earth shook before a deep crack started opening. 'If someone is going to win first, it won't be either of them.' Bakugo and Todoroki needed to learn that winning isn't everything. After hitting the ground, she went flying a short way. However, her waist was caught in a giant claw, Dark Shadow had grabbed her before landing.

Neither Izuku or Tokoyami stopped running after they landed, the other two were in hot pursuit. As they ran, Izuku turned to Todoroki, "No hard feelings?" It was now the two of them fighting for first.

Tokoyami smiled as he ran next to her, "None at all. I wish you the best of luck." They could hear Bakugo screaming behind them.

"Damn it! I won't let you two beat me! Get the fuck back here!" He wanted to kill those two.

Channeling her powers, she pushed herself, black flakes were escaping her, but it was only noticeable if you were right next to her. Closing her eyes, she ran past the finish line… Tokoyami finished two seconds later.

"The winner is… Izuku Midoriya!" The crowd went wild. Witches and wizards alike were cheering her, she had done something incredible. To compete in a race and use so little magic was astounding; it showed her resourcefulness and quick thinking. The highest respect came from her willingness to work with a muggle, it was something even purebloods had to recognize. As annoying as muggles were, they still had morals concerning competitions and recognizing others. Clearly, not all wizards followed this, but most did.

Kuro Shigaraki clapped softly as he looked down into the stadium, 'Well done little one.' He was proud that she resorted to asking another person for help, 'You knew you couldn't do it alone, and you still asked for help. You will make a fine hero.' Winning was important, but she was willing to share it with someone else.

Not too far away, All Might jumped from his seat, "Yes!" Everyone looked at him strangely besides Nezu, who had sparkling eyes. Turning to the others, All Might smirked, "It looks like the odds are in my favor!" He wanted to keep his personal excitement down, 'I can blame my hyperness on winning the bet… Yes! I knew she'd win! No one can beat my Midoriya!' If she could communicate that well with someone in a competition, then he couldn't wait until they worked together. Gran Torino was giving All Might a peculiar look, he seemed very excited over Midoriya… too excited.

As All Might and Kuro celebrated in their own ways, a third person slowly clapped their hands. In the far back rows, a man with straight black hair and a blunt nose softly clapped his hands. His frown deepened as the crowd went wild. Next to him, a man with moose antlers looked at his strange attire, "Why are you wearing robes, man? Are you a hero or something?" His throat locked up when he received a cold dormant stare.

"_No_." That was the end of their conversation. 'Muggles,' he rolled his eyes. Next to him was an old man with a white beard, he was definitely wearing strange clothes. They had to be pro-heroes, right?

"Now, now, Severus, it's only the first round." Muggles were always so fascinating in how they hosted events.

"I find this festival prosaic." His face was twitching when he heard Bakugo in the beginning. If one of his students ever behaved that way… his punishment would be unending.

"You mustn't let your impatience control you." Behind the two, Endeavor was watching the game, he was leaning against the wall. Severus glanced behind and caught Endeavor's eye.

"What are you looking at?" The flame hero asked.

Turning around fully, Severus gave him a haunting glare, "You would do best to watch how you address me."

Endeavor glared and gritted his teeth, "Do you know who you're talking to old man?" He watched the man lift his hand, and snapped his fingers, Endeavor found himself flying into the wall. He landed on the other side and groaned. As he laid there in pain, an invisible wisp shot up his nose, wiping his memory. Everyone around Severus had their attention magically bound to the game, they couldn't look away if they wanted to. With a second snap the wall was reconstructed, Endeavor had only landed in the hall on the other side.

Severus saw Dumbledore giving him a blank expression, "Do all muggles lack manners? I will never fathom Midoriya's wild fantasy of being this… 'pro-hero'." The word sounded strange to his tongue, "An utter waste of her potential."

Dumbledore smiled before turning back, "Is it really, though? We both know what is to eventually become of your student Severus. We both know why she wanted to do this."

"It's illegal, have you forgotten or has your age become you?"

"That it is… but we should both come to accept her decision. I'm certain deep down you want her plan to work."

"You give her too much trust… and muggles."

"I have lived a long time Severus. The Statue of Secrecy will never last, it is only a matter of time. I must admit some truth, I find muggles fascinating. I look towards greeting her professors." With that, they turned back to the front.

* * *

**(Beforehand)**

Midnight slapped her whip, "In second place, we have Fumikage Tokoyami!" Not long after, the two hot-headed boys came in, "Third is Shoto Todoroki, and in fourth place is Katsuki Bakugo!" Being the dominatrix she was, licked her lips and stared at the blond boy, "Oh dear, that doesn't sound like someone who won, better luck next time, sweetie."

Bakugo gritted his teeth and glared at Izuku, "_Y~you damn nerd_." He wanted to blast her face smiling face off.

Catching her breath, Izuku noticed a hand next to her, "Thanks." She shook Tokoyami's hand.

The boy smiled, "Think nothing of it. An excellent idea with the land mines." being in second was far better than whatever he could have gotten.

"You're not upset about coming in second, are you?" She'd hate if he felt discouraged.

"I thought we agreed, no hard feelings?" He didn't look the least bit bothered.

Soon enough, the other students flooded in, everyone looked miserable and irritated. "The first game for the first years is finally over. Let's take a quick look at the stabbing, shall we?" The screen listed off the rankings. "Only the top 42 will advance to the next round, but don't be too let down if you didn't make the cut. Now the real fun is about to begin. The chance to fully move yourselves into the line light, give it your best." Bakugo had an insane look in his eyes as he watched the screen change, he wanted a round where he could blast Izuku's face beyond recognition. "Let's see what we have in store for you. Will your wildest fantasies come to life? Prepare yourselves for this!" It stopped at Cavalry Battle. Starting the process of explaining the rules, Izuku tried not to laugh when she saw All Might on the screen.

'Did they really make him wear all those headbands?' His face was covered, and he had the funniest reaction. Midnight went on to explain the point value system.

"And the points for first place… Ten Million!" Izuku's throat locked up, her mind traveled into another plane of existence as she prayed to Merlin.

"_No_," She whispered out. She grimaced, everyone was glaring at her, and she could feel it. 'In all the duels I've been in, there has never been this much stress.' The worst part was she could feel everyone's anger, they wanted the points. Especially Bakugo and Todoroki. Tokoyami, on the other hand, gave her a concerning look, if he came in first then he'd be experiencing her stress, why couldn't she get a break? 'Everyone's going to be gunning for me, especially Bakugo and Todoroki.' Those two would sooner quit than be on her team. They wanted to fight her for the points.

"You'll have 15 minutes to assemble your teams," she licked her lips, "May the odds be ever in your favor!" The timer started counting down.

Looking around, she noticed everyone walking away from her and conversing with each other. Glancing at Bakugo, she saw a few of her classmates already trying to team up with him.

Bakugo looked a little perplexed, he wasn't expecting teams, "Wait! Tell me what your names are again, and your quirks."

'Really, Bakugo? They're our classmates, how inconsiderate are you?' Scanning the people around her, she marked Ojiro, "H~hey Ojiro." He had a shocked look before turning his head away.

"U~uh no thanks." He felt bad for saying no, but he didn't want to be on her team.

'Crap…' taking another scan, she noticed everyone was avoiding her. 'Nobody wants to be with me because they know I can't control my powers, and I break myself. Ugh! I want my wand!' It wasn't the same without it. She knew several protective spells, her team could just stand in place, and nobody would ever get past her shield. 'Acting like a muggle is harder than I thought. In our training, I can barely keep up with the obscurus. I wish Dumbledore was here to give me his words of encouragement.' That old wizard helped her so much at Hogwarts. During her time there, he'd taught her personally how to control her magic, sometimes it overwhelmed her.

She felt a finger tapping her shoulder, "Midoriya." Turning, she noticed Tokoyami was standing right beside her. "Since it looks like you're all alone… would you care to partner up?" This surprised her.

"Are you sure? I know we teamed up to help each other last round, but… are you sure you want to join me? Everyone's going to hunt me."

"Unlike the rest of them, I'm not worried about keeping our points safe. Besides, I know with your _power_, keeping people away won't be the hardest challenge for you."

Taking a quick glance around, she leaned close and whispered, "_I can't control it, you know that. If I lose control, I could kill everyone here_._ I can't even cast spells without people noticing now._" She couldn't even use magic to bind the strap to her head, that would be cheating.

Crossing his arms, he smiled, "You'll do fine. Just remember what I've taught you about Dark Shadow and me. Block out your emotions and imagine keeping it in a bottle." That is how he kept Dark Shadow inside at times.

'Why is he so wise?' She couldn't ask for a better friend right now. 'Without his training, I would have been caught in the first challenge.'

"Hey, Deku!" Uraraka appeared beside her, "Let's team up!"

"Uraraka, You too?" Did they understand what would happen if they teamed up?

"Ya! Please, can I join you? I could make you two floats, and then nobody will be able to reach us."

"That's a great idea, why didn't I think of that?" Well, she wasn't perfect. "Alright, the three of us… we just need one more person, but who?"

They noticed Iida walking towards them, "Midoriya, Uraraka. I see you have already formed your team."

"Oh, Hey, Iida! Actually, it's great that you're here, we need one more person, and then our group is set."

"Yes… about that." He looked a little ashamed, "Ever since coming to UA, you've always been a step ahead of me: the entrance exam, Aizawa's test, and the race. Our classmates aren't the only ones who want to beat you. I have to prove myself. Please, don't take this personal, but I need to do this… I will beat you." With that, he turned around and walked towards his group. He was with Shoto, Yaoyorozu, and Kaminari. The worst part was they were all glaring at her.

Izuku scratched the back of her head, "A simple no would have sufficed." She turned back to Tokoyami and Uraraka, "Alright, do either of you have an idea? Who would go great on our team."

Uraraka looked around timidly, "It looks like all our classmates are teamed up."

Tokoyami nodded, "And it would be unwise to ask anyone from Class 1B." They hated them because their class was getting more attention.

'Think Izuku. Who could help keep people off our backs? We have Uraraka, so she'll make getting away easier, and Tokoyami can glide us around. Think…' Glancing around one last time, she saw just the person. "I think I know who I want on our team." They've only had one encounter; hopefully this works.

"Really? Who?"

"Just wait here." With that, she jogged over to someone who's quirk would be great for their defense. Standing behind the taller boy, she softly tapped him on the shoulder.

"Huh?" He looked tired and irritated.

"You're Hitoshi Shinso, right?" Unlike the rest of her classmates, she took the time to talk to the general studies students. She had a basic understanding of his quirk; apparently, he could brainwash people.

"If it isn't the ten-million girl. What, come to rub it in my face?" He clearly despised her class.

"N~no," Bakugo's speech from earlier probably made their animosity worse, "I wanted to know if you'd like to join my team."

"Huh?" He raised a brow, he definitely wasn't expecting that. "And why would I waste my time helping a bunch of arrogant hero course students?"

"Look, I know you don't like my class, and I'm really sorry about how Bakugo's been treating you guys, but I don't think I'm better than you."

He looked over her face, she looked sorry but~ "Why would you ask me to join your team when you don't even know what my quirk is?" He was actually planning on brainwashing his team… he was the only student from the general course who made it.

"That's not true. Your quirk is brainwashing, you can control people for a short time, right?" Since she was a naturally born occlumens, she wasn't worried about his quirk working on her. 'He'd get a migraine if he tried to break into my mind.'

'Huh… so there's someone who does look at our quirks.' He still wasn't convinced thought, "I don't think I~"

"You want into the hero course, right? When you stopped in front of my class, you said you didn't make the cut."

"Yes, where are you going with this?" She was wasting his time, literally. They only had five minutes left.

"Okay, hear me out. If you're part of my team, that means you'll be directly in the spotlight for the entire round. Getting the ten million points is something _everyone _is going to be after." He was listening attentively, "If you help me defend the points and work with us that could show your potential. Remember, everyone is going to be after me. That stands out way more than a single group getting the points… you'll also be hunted by my classmates."

He smirked, "Go on." She was actually making sense.

"I'll be honest, my classmates Todoroki and Bakugo really want to beat me. Especially Bakugo, I know you don't like him… and honestly, I don't blame you. I'm not a big fan of him either. I had to go to middle school with him, and he was always like that. My point is if you use your quirk to keep people away or even turn them against their own team, you'll stick out to the teachers. Surely that could move you up into the hero course. Your quirk is best against humans, not robots, and that will finally stand out to the teachers." The entrance exam didn't adequately show the potential of his quirk.

Shinso held a blank expression; however, a small smile formed, "Well, it seems I was wrong, not _everyone _in the hero course is a narcissist. Alright, I'll join your team." She brought up a valid point if he could show off his quirk and keep everyone away that would definitely help him into the hero course.

"Yes! Thank you so much." Grabbing his hand, she pulled him back to her Tokoyami and Uraraka. "I got our last teammate." The two looked at the boy with wide eyes, he was the one who insulted their class.

Uraraka looked uncertain, "Oh, uh~ hey. You're that guy. Uh~ I'm Uraraka."

"Tokoyami."

He didn't look interested in learning their names, Izuku whispered into his ear, "If you get into the hero course, you'll have to know their names."

He huffed, "Hitoshi Shinso. Alright, what's the plan?"

Huddling together, the four discussed their plan of action. Uraraka and Tokoyami were surprised Izuku wanted Shinso on their team, at least until they learned what his quirk was.

"Do you really expect this to work?" Shinso asked.

"Of course! You're the key to our victory; nobody knows the potential of your quirk, so it's perfect. How many people can you control?" His power actually reminded her of the imperius curse. 'I trust him, besides he's going to UA.' The teen wanted to be a hero; clearly, he wasn't going to use it for sinister intentions.

"If they're simple-minded six, seven at most." He glanced over at Bakugo and Todoroki, "If they have strong wills, it will be harder to control them." He rubbed his throat, 'I was gonna keep this a secret but… ugh fine.' "I can also mimic people's voices."

Uraraka's eyes widened, "Wow! Really?"

Shinso stared at her before clearing his throat, "Wow! Really?" He sounded exactly like Uraraka. "I haven't perfected it yet, so getting it exact is difficult. I have a mask that helps tune the frequency of my voice, but obviously, I can't use it."

This gave Izuku a grand idea, "I just got another idea. If worse comes to worst, then this could help us." In her pocket was a crystal rock, 'I was going to use this in case of an emergency, but it looks like I'll be forced too. If anyone asks, I'll say it was from someone's quirk.' She pulled out the stone, "I think this will help us."

They all stared at the strange stone, Shinso tilted his head, "What is that?"

"A friend of mine can make these rocks with his quirk," She lied, "If it hits the ground it will cover the entire stadium in a black cloud. It will be so dark it's like your inside of a light-less cave. So… pitch black."

"How many do you have?"

"One."

"Is it even allowed? I thought we couldn't use support items without written permission."

"Remember when we were given a guideline on the rules of the festival?" Shinso nodded, "We can't use support items; you're right… for the one-on-one battles." They looked confused, "I don't think they realized there was a discrepancy in the rule book. We can use support items in team battles, even if we're not in the support course."

"I'm sure they still won't allow it."

"That's what I thought too… so I asked Mister Nezu before we went into the stadium. He says it's allowed, but after the festival, he's revising the rule book."

There siren, "Time's up! Teams get into position." Midnight moaned a bit, "Oh, this blood bath with be of legends."

Setting up, Izuku cast a cleaning spell on the bottom of her boots, 'Don't want their hands to get dirty.' Stepping on their hands, she balanced herself, "Everyone ready?"

"Yes!"

"We are ready." Dark Shadow came out of Tokoyami and gave a thumbs up.

"Let's just get this over with. So long as I get to control that exploding rat, I'm happy." Shinso smiled as he watched the timer countdown. He couldn't wait to get admitted into the hero course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! I had such a rush I just couldn't stop writing. Man, so much happening in this chapter, what with Nezu finding out about Izuku's dilemma, Tokoyami winning second place, Dumbledore and Severus's appearance, and Shinso joining team Midoriya. Sorry, Mei! I love you, but I love Shinos more, I want him involved in this story. Sorry to leave you all in your seats with this cliffhanger, I'll try to get the next chapter out soon as well. I hope it was everything you guys liked. Let's see how the cavalry battle turns out. Also, as you can probably tell, I'm not writing everything they say down word for word, that would take too long, so I just attempt to get the main idea. As always, if you see any grammatical errors, please ignore them, I will fix them as soon as possible. In the last chapter, I caught 14 errors and corrected them on the spot.
> 
> Also, I know I didn't response to your guy's reviews last chapter like I usually do. I am reading them and I can't tell you how much of a motivator it is for me. So as a gift I wanted to give you guys a chapter as soon as possible.


	31. Chapter 31

**(Chapter 31)**

Present Mic was going wild, "One final countdown before the game starts: Three!" Everyone was tense as he counted down, "Two!"

Bakugo cracked his fist, "Get her." He'd teamed up with Kirishima, Sero, and Mina… be he didn't care to remember their names. He hardly remembers Kirishimas.

"One!"

Izuku cleared her mind, 'Focus.'

"Begin!" Midnight yelled.

Immediately the other teams started to converge on them. Testutestu's team was the closest, "It's basically a battle for ten million points!"

Hagakure laughed as she stood topless for her team, thankfully she was invisible. Little did she know the wizards in the stadium could see past her 'invisibility'… It was embarrassing. "HAHAHA! I'll be taking that headband, Midoriya!"

Tokoyami glared, "Not even giving us a chance, huh? Such is the fate of the pursuit." Dark Shadow came out of him.

As the teams got closer, Shinso smirked; he was on the right side, "They must really be naive to run at us without much of a plan."

Izuku grinned, she trusted her team, "Okay, just like we planned. What the~?" They started sinking.

"What's happening?" Uraraka asked as she tried to get her legs free. Tokoyami and Shinso were doing the same.

'It must be that guy's quirk.' Izuku looked directly at the student in front of Testutestus.

"Shinso, the guy in front with skeletal teeth. Uraraka get ready."

Shinso grinned as he watched the team charge towards them, "You know you'll never win skeleton face." 'C'mon… talk to me.'

Jozu laughed, "Ya, right! Those points are ours! We'll~" His eyes went dim as he ran.

'Release us, and use your quirk beneath your feet.' Following his command, Jozu deactivated his quirk, and shortly, his own team was trapped.

"Jozu!" Tetsutetsu yelled, "What the hell are you doing man!?" What was with his teammate? Uraraka, taking this chance, activated her quirk, and Tokoyami pushed them off the ground.

"What? They can fly?! Jozu!" Looking up, he saw Shinso grinning at his team.

As Izuku's team floated, Dark Shadow blocked their blind spots. "Okay, keep an eye out for Todoroki and Bakugo, they're our biggest threats." Looking up a bit, she could see the teachers in the stands, 'It feels weird having Toshinori watch me.' And Kuro was somewhere in this massive crowd. "Uraraka, when we land, do what I told you."

Uraraka shook her head, "I told you I can't do that. My quirk doesn't~"

"Just do it. Clear your mind and think about the space in front of you… there is matter in front of you."

As they landed, Uraraka cleared her head, 'Think! Clear my mind.' Pushing her hand outwards, while still supporting Midoriya, the air contracted before expanding upwards. On a microscopic scale, she was forcing the atoms in the atmosphere to stabilize. Her quirk was jumping between millions of particles.

"We've got you now!" Mineta's team was coming towards them. He threw a few sticky balls, but instead of hitting them, they froze midair.

Uraraka laughed, "It worked! I can't believe it worked!" Since she could make matter 'float', Izuku has explained continuously to her that matter existed in an empty space. Losing her focus, the balls fell to the ground in front of them.

Izuku smirked, "That's great, Uraraka, but don't lose focus. And don't overexert yourself, you're our only means of escape." Using her quirk like this would make her sick. A tongue came out of nowhere, she had to duck.

Asui was inside Shoji's cocoon, "Impressive moves as usual."

Shinso looked between Shoji and Testutestus's team. "Hey, tentacle arms, are you sure you want our points? It would be a shame if you just… lost control."

Foolishly, Shoji responded, "The points are ours. We will~" his eyes went dormant, similar to Juzo, he stopped running and closed his arms. Asui and Mineta were trapped inside of his arms and quickly losing air. Not waiting any longer, they floated off into the sky. Asui and Mineta soon lost consciousness. If Shoji hadn't caught them after he snapped out of Shinso's control, they would have been disqualified for touching the ground.

"Great job, guys. Shinso, you are a lifesaver." Izuku said with a smile. Uraraka and Tokoyami agreed.

Tokoyami nodded, "Your quirk is truly a wonder against our opponents."

Uraraka was laughing, "Haha! We're gonna win for sure."

It was hard for Shinso to retain his bitter personality, he'd never been praised for his quirk. "They shouldn't underestimate me." A small smile appeared on his face, 'I guess pairing with them was a great idea.'

Present Mic was going wild in the booth, "Uh~oh! It looks like another person fell for Shinso Hitoshi's quirk, will the students find out what it is!? Man, this is tense!" The UA staff could see just who fell victim to his quirk because of the students' eyes.

Aizawa groaned, "Will you calm down already?"

As team Midoriya floated through the air, Bakugo came flying towards them, "Don't think for a second, you're safe!" His explosions left a trail of smoke. While Shinso would love to control the blond flying towards them, his quirk suffered a fatal flaw. The person has to respond to him.

Dark Shadow swiftly blocked Izuku from Katsuki's explosion, taking this Izuku lifted her arms and flicked him away. An invisible wave blew him through the air, "What the!?" Sero's tape caught him.

Present Mic once again piped in, "Whoa! Is that even allowed?"

Midnight nodded and spoke into the mic, "He never touched the ground, so he's safe."

In the crowd, Severus rolled his eyes, "That child is brash and clouded by his unyielding arrogance." He turned to Dumbledore, "Why must we watch this pointless game?" If Izuku could use her wand, this stadium would be in flames, or bolts of lighting would fall from the sky.

Dumbledore smirked, "I believe it's for the best. I must say these muggles are quite impressive with their 'quirks'." It was like watching a fish at an aquarium.

Landing again, team Midoriya slid on the ground and continued running. For the next two minutes, they fought off a multitude of teams, Tokoyami blocked, Shinso controlled the enemy team, and Uraraka increased their mobility. As for Izuku, she created strong winds by flicking her fingers. 'Not much I can do in terms of fighting.' Sliding, they ended up in front of the team they were hoping to avoid. Team Todoroki was right in front of them, they clearly wanted the headband on Izuku's head. "I didn't think this confrontation would happen until later in the contest," Tokoyami said.

Izuku nodded, "The game's only half-over." She noticed Kaminari on the right side, 'I think the odds are in our favor.' However, she looked towards Iida, 'But Kaminari is too predictable.' She leaned a little towards Shinso and whispered, "Focus on Iida, Kaminari is brainless when he uses his quirk, and I have a plan for that."

Todoroki had a blank expression, "I'll be taking that headband now. Iida." They started running towards her. A blanket popped out of Yaoyorozu and sparks discharged from Kaminari. Electricity shocked everyone besides their team, but the sparks ignored Midoriya's team.

Izuku smirked, 'Normally I'd be against using magic, but if they want a fight with me, they'll get it.' Most didn't know it, but Izuku loved competing, the rush was the best part. A wall of ice appeared, blocking them in and freezing the other teams. Todoroki had trapped them against the boundary line. 'Bad idea.' Looking down, she saw the intense look in Iida's eyes. 'I know that look, Iida.'

"Everyone we have less than 60 seconds. I'm going to do something that will make me useless to you, but it's worth it."

Izuku slid the stone out of her pocket, "Everyone ready? Looks like we're using the stone after all."

Shinso peaked over towards Todoroki and smirked, "Ya, I'm ready. How thick in the head is the blond?" He had a trick up his sleeve.

Todoroki looked down, "What are you gonna do?"

Iida leaned forward, "Make sure you get that, headband." The sound of his motor caught Izuku's ear. At an unfathomable speed, they started charging towards them. To the ordinary person, they would have gone too fast, but the eyesight of a wizard was much quicker.

Izuku smiled, "Hey, Iida, watch this!" She presented the rock to Todoroki's team. As they neared her squad, she crushed it. Opening her hand, a blanket of black smoke engulfed their teams… and it didn't stop there. The black smoke expanded quickly into the crowd, everyone started panicking.

In the stand, the teachers were watching the cloud with wide eyes. Thirteen looked concerned, "What is that?" The entire stadium was engulfed in a black cloud, and it was heading towards them as well!

Nezu laughed in his chair, "I love magic!" He was jumping in his seat like a little kid.

As for All Might, he thought back to his grand escape in the alley, 'Peruvian instant darkness powder, right?' Soon his vision was obstructed, and he couldn't see anything, 'I need to get a belt full of those stones.' They'd clearly come in handy during battle. He could hear the other teachers panicking.

"I can't see!" Ectoplasm yelled.

Snipe tried squinting his eyes, but he saw nothing, it was like he went blind. "What's happening, what did the little lady do?" On the screen, he saw her crush a funny looking stone.

At the other end of the stadium, Kuro tried to see what was happening, but his vision was obstructed like everyone else's, 'What did you do little one?' He couldn't see his hand, and he knew it was right in front of his face. It's as if he were in a black void, and his body was invisible. 'I can still sense the stadium.' He'd have to ask Izuku about this later. 'A stone that can make an entire stadium go pitch black? Little one, what other magical gadgets are you keeping from me?'

* * *

**(Back with Izuku)**

Having just crushed the stone, a black cloud engulfed them. "_Shinso now!_" She whispered semi-loudly.

Team Todoroki became lost in the smoke, and Iida overshot his trajectory, and Todoroki couldn't even find Izuku.

Kaminari was freaking out, "I can't see man! It's pitch black! When could Midoriya do this?" His heart was pounding, was he blind?

"Kaminari." He heard Todoroki's voice, "Use your quirk and create some light."

"Good idea man!" Little did he know, Shino was mimicking Todoroki's voice.

As for the real Todoroki, he immediately understood Izuku's plan, "No! Kaminari, stop!" Yaoyorozu had discarded their electric blanket.

"1.1 Milion jolts!"

"NO!" But it was too late. Iida, Tokoyami, and Yaoyorozu were shocked with an ungodly amount of power. The electricity was so powerful their muscles were contracting, prohibiting their ability to move, or even speak. As the cloud dissipated, Kaminari finally realized what he was doing.

"Whoa! Guy!? Why aren't you wearing the blanket?"

Iida groaned, "You… idiot." his motor was broken, and now he was left weak. 'We only had one chance!' Team Todoroki finally started to come back and noticed Midoriya's team off to the side.

Izuku and Shinso were smirking, "Sorry if I ruined your guy's plan, but I should have probably told you. I may not care about winning, but that doesn't mean I'm not gonna try." The round ended in ten seconds. "You should be careful who you declare your enemy…" She gave them a haunting glare, "I'm not someone you want as an enemy." His team was right next to theirs. Leaning over, she grabbed the headbands on Todoroki's neck, he couldn't move, only glare. "If I wasn't a nice person, I would take this, but I still want you guys to compete in this festival." Her own team gave her a strange look. She could take all their points, and they'd be out for the rest of the festival.

"Deku!" Turning, she saw Bakugo coming straight towards her. He looked furious. But he was too late, the sirens sounded signaling the end of the round.

Present Mic started screaming, "I don't know what trick that was Team Midoriya, but it was smooth! Let's hear it up for our winners!"

Iida looked at Izuku, "How… How did you know what I was going to do? I haven't told anyone about my move."

Izuku stepped down, "There's only so many things you can do with your quirk, Iida. Honestly, what else can you use your engines for besides running fast?" She wasn't trying to sound mean, instead make a point, "Now, let's get you guys to Recovery Girl, move it…" She gave Yaoyorozu a light push, "C'mon move. Don't make me get Grampa Hiko-san." That got them moving, even Todoroki.

Before leaving, Izuku turned back to Shinso, "Thanks again for joining our team, We couldn't have won without you." Before he could respond, he was bombarded with questions, "So what's the limit to your quirk? Can you only mimic certain voices? What are your parents, quirks?" He was a little overwhelmed, no one had ever taken an interest like this.

"Uh~ya…" He went silent, talking wasn't his strong suit. So… now what?

"You know, you should have lunch with us sometimes. You're actually really friendly once you get past the glares."

His eyes widened, and he choked a bit, "What? I don't~"

"Please? I actually really wanna talk to you and the people in your class. Every time I do, you guys sort of brush me off… but now I have a reason to talk to you." If she could be friends with everyone, she would.

Shinso gave a huff, "Fine." He tried to seem uninterested, but he couldn't deny it felt nice having someone compliment his quirk and beg to have lunch with him. Glancing at Bakugo, "Looks like you lost again, explosion-boy." he noticed Izuku shifting uncomfortably.

"What the fuck did you say to me!?" Bakugo marched over, "Don't think this is over! I'm still gonna win this festival." He turned to Izuku, "I don't know what that cheap trick of yours was but don't think you'll win this! You're still the same loser from Aldera." He must have been furious to talk like this, her classmates were still around. Even a few people from class 1B heard him.

Yosetsu Awase looked at his team, making sure he hadn't lost his mind, "Did he just call her a loser? What a dick." And here he thought everyone in Class 1-A got along.

Testsutetsu frowned and yelled over, "Hey man, quit being a jerk. She didn't do anything." He wasn't thrilled about losing, but he wasn't going to treat the other team like crap.

The feathers on Tokoyami's head were lifting up, he wanted to punch Bakugo, 'Must he always resort to insulting Midoriya?' What was she, his punching bag? If they weren't in the stadium, he'd gladly punch Bakugo, but then he'd get in serious trouble. That was how a few people around them were feeling as well. It didn't stop there, Bakugo kept up his tantrum, Kendo had to cover her mouth.

"How rude!" She wanted to flatten the blond boy. "Get over it, you're still going to the third round. Why are you rude to her?"

"Shut up, fat hands." Bakugo stopped his shouting when he felt a finger on his shoulder, "What you want!?"

Shinso was glaring at him, "Respond to me."

What? "What're you talking about you~" He never finished his sentence and his eyes went dull, he still had a strong will.

Without delay, "_Punch yourself in the face_." Bakugo's arm shook before he brought his fist up and punched his nose, breaking it. A few people had to wince, that looked painful. He came out of his trance and gripped his nose.

"What the hell!?" What happened?

Tokoyami grabbed Izuku's arm, "Come, Midoriya, let's go." Shinso and Uraraka followed them. Shinso would have kept going, but Bakugo's rage was so blind and uncontrollable he could barely control him. Just getting him to punch himself was hard.

"Is he always like that?" Who insults a girl like that? He didn't like Class 1-A, but he'd never say what Bakugo had. 'How does he get into the hero course but not me.'

Izuku cleared her throat, "Thanks, Shinso."

"Huh?"

"For having Bakugo punch himself. I know I shouldn't like that, but… I actually did." She didn't like wishing pain on others, but Bakugo was an exception.

Dark Shadow was arguing with Tokoyami as they walked into the tunnel, "_C'mon, let's beat him up!_"

Tokoyami was growling a bit, "Dark Shadow, you know we can't do that… _not in public._" the last part, he whispered out. He's hated standing to the side and letting Bakugo mock Midoriya, did he have no dignity? No remorse? 'I'll speak to him later.' He was going to make the blond hear his personal thoughts on his treatment of Midoriya.

* * *

**(Timeskip)**

All Might smiled as he walked down the halls, he was going to go see Midoriya. 'She did so well, She'll be the perfect sidekick!' He could explain how much he wanted her to work for him. 'I know I said I'd never take another sidekick, but I can't wait for you to graduate Midoriya.' The second she graduates, he'll ask if she wants to work full time at his agency.

Walking a bit farther, he saw Endeavor who had just gotten up. He'd completely forgotten his accident with Professor Snape, all he knew was his head hurt. "How the hell did I get here?" He was just outside. He turned and started walking down the stairs.

Catching up to him, All Might smiled, "Endeavor."

Enji stopped walking and growled, "_All Might._" He sharply turned around and glared at the blond.

"It's been a long time. I haven't spoken to you since that press conference five years ago. I saw you and figured I'd say hi." Personally, Toshinori loathed talking to Endeavor. The hero always wanted him to fail, and his toxic personality got under his skin.

"Did you? Well, if that's all you wanted to do, then we're done." He muttered under his breath, "_Chatting like we're old friends. What a joke._"

Laughing, All Might did a flip before landing in front of the man, "Come on, why the cold shoulder!?" The fact that Endeavor had children still rattled his mind. "You should be thrilled, your son is doing well out there, just using half his power."

"Are you implying something?"

"No! Of course not! I simply want to know your secrets. How do we train the next generation of heroes?" All Might responded, Endeavor pushed past him and scoffed.

"Do you really think I'd tell you anything I taught the boy?" He pushed his shoulder, "You're all flash and no-brains as usual. Out of my way." So much for being friendly.

All Might cupped his hands, "Okay." 'At least I tried.'

Endeavor stopped half-way down the stairs, "Let me assure you of one thing All Might, whatever it takes, that kid of mine will beat you someday." He had an intense look on his face, "I'll make sure of it… that's why I made him."

A frown formed on All Might's face, "You did what?"

"He's in a rebellious phase right now, but he will take your place. I'll make sure of it." He started walking off, "If he was bright, he'd set his interests on that green-haired girl. With her, he'd produced stronger heirs and continued the Todoroki name." This time All Might laned in front of him, but his smile was gone.

All Might gritted his teeth and spoke through them, "I'd appreciate it if you didn't talk about _my _student like that."

Endeavor gave a smug smile, "Oh, _I'm sorry_, did I strike a nerve All Might? That girl barely uses her power… what a waste. She'd play a better role in the gene pool as a breeding ves~" He never finished because All Might's fist collided with his face, knocking him out instantly. The force of his punch caused Endeavor to fly back and become embedded into the stairs.

All Might clenched, and uncleaned his fist, his blood was boiling, "Do not ever degrade my Midoriya." He knew Endeavor couldn't hear him, "She'll never be with your son. I'll never let her out of my grasp. _Young Midoriya is mine_." Turning, he walked away, leaving an unconscious Endeavor on the stairs. 'I'd better keep young Todoroki away from Midoriya… I'd hate to harm my student.' If Shoto even attempted to woo his girl he'd end up worse than his father, his age didn't matter.

By now, All Might's breaths and gone shallow and his shaking went unchecked, "Izuku will never bare the name Todoroki… _I'll make sure of it_. That little witch is mine, and I'll never part with her." He couldn't even fathom it. She made him feel special, even on a rainy day, losing her wasn't an option. His marching caused the ground to shake and crack as he lost control of his strength. His suit became tighter as One for All made his muscles swell, "Only I can make her happy. I won't ruin my chance with her."

Turning the corner, he bumped into the last person he wanted to meet. His blood wanted to turn into steam, and his fist shook, "_You_." He had a snarled expression. One for All wished to kill the person in front of him.

"Hey there, Toshi… long time no see?" It was Yamiyo… his ex-girlfriend. Who let her back here?

"What do you want? How did you even get back here?" He wanted to punch her for all the trouble she caused him.

Yamiyo gave a pathetic pout, "What? No, how have you been?"

"I have nothing to say to you."

She walked closer to him and ran her fingers down his jacket, "Oh, don't tell me you're still mad about that whole thing. It was high school, let's move on. You know I don't have any plans after the festival… care to get close again?" She didn't take his glare, or gritted teeth as a warning. A few hairs from his bangs split as his rage grew.

"_If I were you, I'd let go of my suit right now._" His eyes were glowing. 'Don't punch her. Don't punch her.'

"Now, why would I do that big boy? C'mon, we used to be so close. I mean… you were the only one he ever made me curl my toes." She had a naughty look as she talked about the past sexual activities in high school.

All Might wanted to throw up when she mentioned that. 'I can't believe I ever did that with you.' He'd sooner slit his wrists than do anything with the whore in front of him. "_Shut your damn mouth._ I don't care if you were the last woman on the planet." Cursing was foreign to his tongue, but few people ever got him this mad.

Yamiyo rolled her eyes, "Okay, I might have cheated on you in High school, can't you let that go? I was young, so were you. C'mon, you know I've always cared about you." She gripped his belt and smiled, "I really think we should get back together."

The two were so preoccupied they didn't notice the two people to the left of them. Someone cleared their throat, "_Ahem_!" All Might turned his snarling face and found his body freeze. Izuku and Nezu were standing to the left of them.

Everything in All Might's mind froze over, and he could only make one complete thought, 'NO!' Izuku was staring at them, and she could clearly see Yamiyo holding his belt and chest.

* * *

**(Earlier)**

Izuku was stopped by Todoroki as they left the stadium, she was going to meet up with Nezu. 'I hope I can catch Toshi… I… we haven't spoken since yesterday.' She still remembers how it felt sitting in his massive lap. 'I should also see Sensei since he came to see me as well.' If she was lucky, she could actually introduce them while they were here. That way, on Saturday, she could explain this soulmate business.

But that would have to wait, Todoroki was just staring at her. "Uh… hey Todoroki." He was probably mad about losing, "We should probably go eat something, the cafeteria's gonna be full soon." He didn't respond. 'Great… instead of yelling, I now have to deal with cold intimidation.'

"I was overwhelmed."

"Huh?" She glanced at his arm.

"I broke a promise I made to myself a long time ago." It was his left side. He briefly used flames when their teams were fighting. Izuku didn't think much of it. "When we were fighting… the power I felt from you was the same as All Might's."

'He must be talking about my strength.' She rubbed the ring on her finger with her thumb, 'All Might… he's strong yes, but against an obscurus. Nobody stands a chance against it.' He could use his strongest move, the United States smash, and while it might distort her. The obscurus would just reassemble. That is why the host needs to be killed because the obscurus itself was unbeatable.

What Shoto said next made her die laughing, "Are you really All Might's secret love child or something."

"A~all might~pfff" She couldn't hold her laughter, "Hahahaha~ I-I I can't breath!" Shoto didn't look impressed, "S~sorry," She wiped a tear away, "I'm not his love child." He couldn't be more wrong about her current relations with All Might. 'I wonder how he'd react if I said we are dating… I think I'd break his mind.' "My parents are Inko and Hizashi Midoriya. Here look," She pulled out her phone and showed him a picture of her parents.

When Shoto saw her father, it slammed his All Might love-child idea into the ground. "I see." The man had dark green hair and a massive smile on his face. He was probably the same size as his father, and bulkier, which was saying a lot. Hizashi was also dressed in a naval uniform, next to him was Inko. 'That's her mother?!' She looked just like Izuku, except for a few minor differences. He'd never say it aloud, but Izuku's mother was stunning.

"Do you wanna tell me why you've been well… forgive my language, an ass?" Izuku's question through him off guard, hearing her curse, was weird.

"My father is the hero Endeavor, as you know. If you're connected to the number one hero, it means I have even more of a reason to beat you."

Izuku groaned in her mind, 'Will he give it a rest already?' "Okay, stop." She held up her hand. Todoroki stopped mid-sentence. "I see where you're going with this, and I want it to stop… _now_." She gave him an intense glare. "You're angry at me because, in truth, you're angry at your father."

"That's not~"

"Yes, it is." He closed his mouth, "Look, I don't want to hear your life's story. It's not that I don't care, it's because, for the past day, you've been a selfish ass for no reason."

Todoroki didn't know what to say. Thinking back to this morning, I guess calling her out in front of everyone was a rude thing to do. "I… well…" He had a whole speech planned, but now it was ruined.

"It's not hard for me to tell your father's abusive. Physically? I'd imagine he takes it out during training. It's the emotional abuse he's probably good at, huh?"

He glared at the ground, "You don't know anything about me or what I've been through."

"No. And you don't know _anything _about me." She walked a little closer, "I'm sorry for whatever has made you bitter and cold, but you need to stop. You're not the only person with a crummy life, alright."

"Huh?"

"Do you think that because you have a toxic relationship with your father that gives you a reason to be cold? Look… I didn't mean what I said this morning when I compared you two. I was just trying to get under your skin, and I'm sorry." She did feel bad for saying that. "You don't need to be a bitter and cold person, or hold back using your quirk because of your past. Saying you won't use your flames because of your father is stupid." She saw he looked conflicted, it's as if nobody had ever told him this before. "Let me give you a bit of advice, you say you don't want to be your father, right?"

His voice was course, "Yes." Where was she going with this?

"Okay… then don't. You see what he does, don't do it. It's that simple. Not using your flames, because of your father, is stupid. Sure, he has the same quirk, that doesn't mean anything."

"I need to prove to my old man that I can win without his quirk."

"Why?"

"Why?" he repeated, "Because he's an abusive bastard. Who toys with his family."

Izuku sighed, "Shoto, let it go. I'm not saying you need to forgive him, but let it go. I won't tell you what to do with your father because I don't know him. But can you please, please, stop letting this pointless rage control you?"

As if a bullet pierced his mind, Shoto finally started to think about what she was saying. Why was he so angry? Why did he need to prove anything to his father? It was his quirk, he had a say over it. Looking away, he mumbled under his breath, "I'm sorry."

"What was that?"

Todoroki sighed before speaking a bit louder, "I'm sorry I've been an ass to you."

"It's alright," she responded with a smile. Doing the unexpected, she got behind Todoroki and gave him a light push, "Alright, let's go have lunch."

"What? I don't~"

"No! I don't wanna hear it. You're too cold-blooded right now, and I'm going to change that. No more lonely lunches for you." What was happening? One moment he was angry with her; the next, she's pushing him to the cafeteria with the brightest smile. Wasn't she the least bit upset from how he's been treating her?

As they walked to the cafeteria, Shoto thought about something, "Hey… what did you mean when you said, 'You're not the only one with a crummy life?' " To him, her life looked perfect.

"I'm going to be honest with you. My life isn't perfect. I'm struggling with my own problems, and I couldn't even begin to explain it to you."

"And why is that?"

She stopped walking and looked around, "Do you genuinely wanna know?"

Shoto felt embarrassed, "Yes. I just don't see how your life can be bad. You come to class every day smiling, and… I'm jealous." He was jealous she wasn't upset like he was. He didn't want to be angry, and seeing her happy made him jealous.

"Jealous? Shoto, do you want to know why I'm always happy? Why I always put on my best smile and try to cheer others up?" He nodded, "It's because I don't want anyone to experience the same feelings I've gone through. I don't have this golden life and perfect family you think I have. My parents are across the world in London, and I had to raise myself. I had to get up every morning and go to a middle school where I was tormented because I'm quirkless."

That confused him, "But you're not quirkless. Why would they say that?"

Leaning close, she smiled, "I'm quirkless; they weren't wrong about that."

He tilted his head and started shaking it, "Wait, what are you saying? You truly don't have a quirk? But in training and the festival, you've done things a quirkless person could never do." Was she lying to him?

"I didn't say I didn't have powers. Look… normally I wouldn't go saying this to anyone, but for you, I'll make an exception. And I'm only going to tell you this because I know you'll keep it a secret, and I don't want you to feel alone anymore."

"What do you wanna tell me?" They were the only two around. Everyone else was already in the cafeteria.

"Before I tell you though, I do need you to promise me something. I know you'll keep it, but I still need to hear it."

"Alright."

She leaned close, "If I tell you what my powers are, you can never… and I mean **never **tell anyone else. I'll explain why but I need you to promise me. Also… I'll give you proof, but we'll have to go somewhere less populated."

Shoto looked over Izuku and noticed how serious she was, "I… I promise I won't tell. But… do you really not have a quirk?"

"No. I don't have a quirk, I've been lying about that this whole time."

"That's not possible."

"I haven't been using a quirk, I've been using magic." His expression was blank, "I'm a witch. And no, I'm not lying to you or playing some game. I'm a cauldron-stirring, broom-stick riding, spell-casting witch." Pulling out her wand, she glanced around, "Nobody's gonna notice, _Avis_." a few birds flew out of her and chirped above them.

Todoroki stared at the birds with wide eyes and looked back at Izuku, "I~what? I don't understand." His mind was shutting down, 'No, there's no such thing as magic.'

"C'mon, It's time I showed you my backpack." She was going to have lunch with Tokoyami inside of her bag, but it looks like she's bringing a guest. Shinso was going to have lunch with them, but he had to go to Recovery Girl, his head was hurting from overusing his quirk. She'll bring him food later.

* * *

**(Timeskip)**

Izuku giggled as she watched Todoroki look around with wide eyes. Tokoyami was sitting next to him, "I'll admit I had the same reaction."

"Hold on, is this really happening?" Todoroki rubbed his forehead, he was getting a headache.

Izuku nodded, "Yes, it's happening. Look, just take a deep breath and calm down. I know this is a lot to take in, and I'm here to help."

Doing his best, he let loose a sigh, "So… you're actually a witch? Like from fairy tales? I thought witches were supposed to be ugly and have boils?"

She gave him a blank expression, "No…, we don't. You're thinking of a hag, it's a magical creature that looks like a human. Hags are the reason muggles look at us like we're ugly, but that's not true. In fact, magic in a witch's body makes us beautiful. For example, have you noticed since our training, I haven't gained any muscles?" She flexed her arms, "My physique is in top condition, but I can never get past this." She then pointed to her stomach, "I could never even get abs like the other girls because of my magic. It keeps me in a pure-feminine form."

Todoroki blinked before looking at Tokoyami, "And how do you know?"

"Midoriya told me in secret, like you, I'm helping her with some… personal matters." He took a bite of his lunch. 'Midoriya is quite the cook.'

Izuku slid over the cold soba noodles, "C'mon, you'd better eat something Todoroki, we're gonna be fighting in 2 hours." They had a long break before going back. She still had plenty of time to visit Toshinori and Kuro.

Todoroki looked at the noodles and took a bite, "Thank you. This is very good." He practically died when he ate the noodles.

"You're welcome. I hope you now understand why I've been struggling during our training. Magic is hard without a wand."

"So, you actually use wands?" She pulled out the white stick from before and handed it to him, "It feels _strange_. I can't describe it."

"It's made of elder wood, my wand is very strong and powerful. Just be careful, it likes to cast spells on its own."

"It likes?" he looked over the warm vibrating wand. "Is it alive?"

"In away. Wands are quasi-sentient, they don't move, but they can _think_. Wandlore is very confusing, so I don't expect you to understand right away." She could tell he had many more questions.

"I'm… uh…" How could he ask this, "Why did you tell me all of this? I've been rude to you for the past day." She just told him a pretty **big **secret.

She gave him a comforting smile, it reminded him of his mother, "I told you because, despite your flaws, I trust you. I have my own problems just like you, and there's no reason to be bitter."

He could definitely say he's never had someone care enough to do this for him. He's never had a friend before. "So, you've been using magic this whole time?"

"Yep, as a witch, I can't use quirks. You see, my morphology is suddenly different from yours."

"How did you learn magic then?" Could he learn? This was very impressive.

"I… uh… I always hate saying this to muggles because I know they don't like to hear it. You can't learn magic because you're not a wizard. You're born with magic, similar to a quirk. Not just that, but my own soul produces it. So even if you made your body capable of handling it, you still couldn't use it because you lack magic in your own soul."

"Why do you hate saying that?"

"Because I know people like you want to learn it. Magic is truly a wonderful thing, and personally, I do wish everyone could use it. But that's not the world we live in." For the next few minutes, she gave him the rundown of the magical community. From the statue of secrecy to the usual questions about magic. Before long, she brought a cauldron over and started brewing a potion, "All that's left is the wormwood," Tokoyami and Todoroki watched in fascination as she brewed the potion. It was bright yellow, and sparks were jumping across the top. Adding the wormwood yellow bubbled floated out as she stirred it. Popping one of the bubbles, they heard laughter.

They looked over into the cauldron, Shoto looked up, "And what is this?"

"This is the Elixir to Induce Euphoria. It makes the drinker super happy. Here try it." taking a glass vial, she filled it up and handed it to Shoto. He studied the potion before drinking it.

After drinking the potion, he waited for something to happen. 'My stomach feels… light.' Slowly a smile formed on his face; he couldn't help it. "I don't think I've felt this happy in years." And that's how he felt, happy. Nothing from his passed bothered him, and everything in his life felt utterly perfect.

"Tokoyami?" She offered him a batch.

"Normally, I'd say no thank you, but…" He glanced at Shoto, "It must really work if it can make him smile." He took a swig of the potion and started smiling. "I didn't know a person could experience such happiness at one time." Everything thing felt light and warm.

"Trust me, this isn't true happiness, this is inducing euphoria. True happiness, something that is indescribable, is only possible with love."

Shota tilted his head, he couldn't stop smiling "What do you mean? Ugh~ I can't stop smiling." He felt embarrassed she was seeing him like this.

"Love isn't what you think it is. It's the most powerful form of magic in the world. It's such an incomprehensible emotion that trying to explain it would melt your brain, literally." She pointed to his chest, "You know that indescribable feeling you have when you see a loved one, and no word can describe it. Love is the one unique emotion wizards can never fully grasp. And a love potion could _never _equal the true feeling of love."

Shoto nodded and finished eating his noodles, "I guess I really owe you an apology now." As he ate his food, he looked back at the potion, "Can… Do you mind if I take some of that?" He's never felt this happy before, and there was one person he wanted to feel this way.

"Of course." She poured it into a large flask, "That's enough for five uses. Just make sure you don't overdo it. The potion is very toxic if it's overused."

He took the flask and stared at it, "Thanks." his chest tingles, and his heart went numb, 'I hope Mom doesn't mind me visiting today.' As happy as he was, this entire flask was for her, he wouldn't take a single drop. He just wanted her to experience this same happiness. "I have to go." He stood up, "Thanks for giving this to me." She had no idea how much it meant to him. Before he left, he glanced back towards Izuku, "You know… I think I understand now what you meant by not caring about the sports festival."

"Oh? And that is?" She was smiling again.

He's thought long and hard about what she's said, "There's no real point in winning." He didn't need to prove anything to his father. "But that doesn't mean I'm not gonna try. I'll see you two at the stadium."

Once he left, it was just Tokoyami and Izuku. "So, is there anyone else you're going to tell, Midoriya?" He was smirking.

"Hmmmm… a few others. My goal is our entire class and then 1-B if I'm lucky. I know it's wrong, and I can get in a lot of trouble, but I want you all to know."

"And Bakugo? Do you want him to know?"

Izuku bit her lip, "I… I'm pretty sure he'd never believe it. And even if he did…" She didn't know how he'd react. Jealous? Angry? Irritated? She couldn't say.

"How is your obscurus? Is it causing you any pain?"

She glanced up and gave a sad smile, "Always. It's a parasitic force, it never stops. Thank you for helping me. Without you, I probably wouldn't be able to keep it contained."

Leaning forward, he frowned a bit, "What will happen if you can't keep it contained?"

"It will destroy~"

He shook his head, "I mean, what will happen to _you _if it breaks free?"

She went silent and slowly drank her tea. "I… mhmmm… Tokoyami, no wizard, has ever survived past the age of 10. If it wasn't for my magic, I would've died a long time ago."

His spin went rigid, "Do… do you have a way to remove it?"

"No. It's a part of me, I can't just remove it. I theorized one way, but I'd never do it." Just thinking about it made her sick.

"And what is that?"

"A horcrux." She could tell he was confused, "A horcrux is an object that is used to hold a person's soul. Through dark magic, a wizard can rip their own soul in half and place it inside of an object. It's a violation of nature and one of the darkest spells I know."

"Ripping your soul apart?" He could only imagine what that felt like. "How would you even do that? Why would someone do that?"

"A wizard would do that to become immortal. You see, when you rip your soul apart, even if your body is destroyed, that part that is hidden lives on. The actual act of making a horcrux consists of a dark ritual… You have to kill someone and eat their heart." Tokoyami's stomach churned at the thought of it, "And as their soul parts form their body, at that moment, your own soul would be ripped in half." She looked away, "I… I theorized I could do something like that with the obscurus, but I'd never do it. I couldn't do it." The idea of killing someone, then eating their heart… How sick do you have to be?

"So, that's the dark side of magic?"

Izuku nodded slowly, "Magic is wonderful… but it's also a thing of nightmares. There are other spells used to bring nothing but misery to a person. There's even a curse that will kill you instantly."

That made his eyes widen, "What?"

"The killing curse. It's a green bolt that separates your soul from your body when it hits you. It can't be blocked with any spell, and it can pass through most solid objects. Your only hope is to dodge it. The moment it touches you, even if it's your pinky, you will die. And no spell can bring you back."

"What if it hit Dark Shadow?"

"You'd both still die. The spell is illegal, and attempt to cast it will land you in Azkaban for life. Thankfully, the spell is marked for Taboo. Right… still new, Taboo is a spell at the Ministry of Magic; if you say a certain word or phrase, your location will be exposed. It also weakens any protective enchantment around you."

This was a lot for him to take in. "So… we'd never win against wizards." To think wizards could flick their wrists and kill them instantly was terrifying. If they were in battle, it's one thing to be hit by a villain, but if you were hit by a wizard… that's it. Game over. "Pff… And Bakugo thinks you're weak, what a fool. How you control yourself around him is a mystery to me." He's never wanted to punch someone so bad.

She rolled her eyes at hearing his name, "I know a spell that would bring him unending pain. I could cast a spell that'd ruin his hero career."

"Which is?"

"Now… don't take this the wrong way, I was just experimenting with spell-crafting, and it was only for academic reasons." She became nervous, "I created a spell that _destroys _a quirk." It was a spell many pure-blood wizards have been trying to create. "I never told anyone or even wrote it down. If it ever got out, I knew a spell to destroy quirks dark wizards would stop at nothing to find me." There were a few wizards she knew wanted her for her healing potion. The recipe for the potion was under strict Ministry regulation. The last thing they wanted was a dark wizard to be healed. Just qualifying for the medicine required a thorough background check, and it's to be administered in a contained location, that way no one can run away with it.

"I see." He smiled, "Well, we don't need to worry about that now. C'mon, we'd better head back to the stadium."

"Thanks, but I actually wanna talk to someone. So I'll meet you there."

* * *

**(Hallways)**

Having gotten back to the stadium, Izuku looked around, 'Where could he be?' She was looking for All Might. And trying to find Sensei would be impossible. 'I could call him, but I left my phone in my bag.' and since she didn't know exactly where it was, she couldn't summon it. "I'm such an idiot, ugh!"

Turning the corner, she bumped into Aizawa. "Oh~ sorry!" He simply brushed himself.

"It's fine." He said through the bandages, "What are you doing?"

"Looking." She smirked.

"For?"

"Something." She loved teasing him. He looked a little irritated, "I'm looking for~"

"There's my favorite student!" They heard Midnight's voice down the hall. She was with Snipe, Nezu, and Ectoplasm. She walked up and slung an arm over Midoriya, "Sweetie, I must have whatever you used during the Cavalry Battle. I hope Aizawa wasn't over here boring you." She gave him a playful smirk. "He's just a grumpy kitty."

"Shut up."

Izuku smiled, "That's what I've been telling him!"

"Please don't encourage her, Midoriya."

Midnight started squealing, "Finally! Someone who sees it! Did you know he brought a cat to class when we were going here?"

"No, I didn't, but please continue!" This was too good. Aizawa pulled out his sleeping bag and was about to curl up inside of it, but before he could, he noticed two men walking towards them. "Hey! How did you two get back here?" Everyone turned and saw the two oddly dressed men walking towards them.

Izuku's face went white, "D~dumbledore? Pr~professor Snape?" Seeing her old potions professor made her shake in fear. 'Stand up straight, Izuku!'

Severus stopped in front of them, "What have I told you about stuttering Midoriya. Were we at Hogwarts, I'd have you write down that sentence 2,000 times."

Aizawa looked at Severus and Izuku, "Wait… isn't this your old potions professor?" The man radiated authority. '2,000 sentences… I'd better take notes.' That was a suitable punishment.

Clearing her throat, she nodded, "Yes, he is. Where are my manners? Everyone, I'd like you to meet Professor Snape, my old potions master, and Albus Dumbledore, he's the headmaster of Hogwarts." Turning to the two, she smiled, "Might I ask, what brings you here?"

Her teachers had never seen her so formal. Unbeknownst to the rest of the group… Aizawa and Snape were glaring at each other. Dumbledore was the first to speak, "Since I heard you were competing in this muggle competition, I thought I would, as the kids say nowadays, root for you. But I'm unsure why they call it that. Are you giving them a root?" Everyone was surprised by his lack of understanding expressions.

Midnight leaned to Snipe, "He's joking, right?" Nezu stomped on her foot and glared.

The small mouse walked forward and offered a hand, "Oh, it's wonderful to meet you. I am Nezu, the current Principal here at UA." Albus leaned down and shook his hand.

"A pleasure. Strange, an animal given human characteristics. My, muggles have come a long way. I remember when it was only yesterday, muggles created the car."

Snipe tilted his head, "Huh? Wait… forgive me for being abrupt, but how old are ya?"

"I was born in 1881. My… how quickly time passes." He became lost in thought, "Forgive me, when you get as old like me, your mind tends to wander. Now might I ask, who each of you are?"

Everyone started greeting each other; meanwhile, the staredown with Severus and Aizawa grew more intense. Nezu laughed, "I must give you a tour of our prestigious school. Would you care to join us in the stands for the remainder? I have so many questions about Hogwarts, Young Midoriya has told us so much about it."

"It would be an honor, right, Severus?" He glanced at the man.

Snape's frown brought fear to everyone, especially Izuku, "It seems your professor lacks manners and proper hygiene."

Izuku's throat locked up when Aizawa responded, "Midoriya… you never said you're old professor frowns like an old woman." By now, all the color in Izuku's face had left.

Timidly, she grabbed Aizawa's shoulders and shook her head, "Please… no. Save yourself and stop talking." Instead, he gave her a pat on the head and lightly pushed her to the side. Their staredown continued.

"You must be quite brave to address me like that." Severus took a step forward. His wand was gripped against his stomach.

"Why should I be afraid of a wizard like you?"

"Brave indeed… or perhaps ignorant? If you do not want to go flying through the wall like that man with flames, I suggest you watch your tongue."

Midnight, thought about what he said, "Wait, who did you send through the wall?"

Dumbledore responded he was tapping his head as he tried to remember, "Ah yes… I believe he calls himself Endeavor. His poster was on the wall, do you know him by any chance. The poor man went straight through the wall, and we left him unconscious."

Everyone gasped and looked at Snape, he took down Endeavor!? Aizawa still wasn't impressed, "You don't scare me, buddy. And I'd appreciate it if you'd put your wand away."

Snape narrowed his eyes, "Hmmm… Apparently, you have a history of expelling your students, is that correct?"

"Ya, so what? If they don't have potential, I'm not keeping them. They shouldn't chase something that will never come true."

"Indeed… However, I've found an easier solution to that problem long ago." He glanced at Izuku, "I will divulge my teaching habits to you later. If you weren't Midoriya's teacher, I wouldn't care." He brushed past Aizawa and turned to Izuku, "I believe this is yours." He handed her a silver book.

Izuku looked at the cover, it was her Advanced Potion Making book, "Uh… Thank you, sir. But why are you handing me this?"

Severus held a blank expression before responding, "After much deliberation, the 'Extraordinary Society of Potioneers' has decided to publish your book… congratulations." His congrats was monotone.

"Really!? I've been published." She opened the book, "Finally, three years of writing paid off!"

Severus glared at her, "Speak like a lady or do not speak at all. Have I taught you nothing?"

"Y~yes, sir."

"Stop stuttering."

"Yes, sir." Snipe peeked over her shoulder and looked at the book.

He cleared his throat, "You uh… you wrote a book, little lady? About what?"

Severus rolled his eyes while Izuku responded, "Advanced Potion Making, here take a look." She handed him the book. The rest of the teachers looked over and tried to make sense of it. Ectoplasm could make out a few math problems but soon lost track.

Midnight frowned, she couldn't understand anything, "What's flux weed?" Severus was getting a headache from their ignorance.

Albus walked over and took the book, "This is quite the masterpiece, my dear. I've already given a few copies to the students at Hogwarts, and their grades have improved dramatically. Would it be too much to ask for you to sign my copy." He was one of the first people to purchase her book.

Snipe glanced back at the book, "It's a masterpiece?"

"Indeed." He turned to the confused muggles, "You probably don't understand what her book is saying because you don't comprehend potions. But as an old wizard, I can firmly say this book is probably one of the greatest potion textbooks in the world. Hogwarts used to use Libatius Borage's potion's text, but it was riddled with errors. The amount of improvement in our students is remarkable." He looked back to Izuku, who was blushing, "Tell me, my dear, are you working on any more books? If you're composing a book on arithmancy, then please let me know. I would relish getting your first draft."

Ectoplasm nodded his head, "What's arithmancy?"

Izuku looked over, "It's the study of magic and its effects on numbers. So, in other words, the magic of math, literally."

"There's magic in math?" Why didn't she tell him?

"Yes, it's actually one of the few subjects muggles can learn. But how well is your understanding of Quantum theory and Probability theory? Oh! Have you also delved into Partial differential equations yet?"

"You know math?" She always got A's on his test, but that's because he thought she studied.

"Don't take this personal, but… the math you're teaching is child's play to me. The math I'm doing will literally cause your head to explode. And I mean that… just last week, a wizard's head exploded. He used a spell to calculate a problem in his head and well… pop. It had an infinite number of answers. Personally, I fancy studying the effects of the number seven and how it causes luck while the number nine influences bad luck."

Ectoplasm walked forward and leaned down, "You like math!?" He loved the subject, but nobody wanted to talk to him about it.

"Yes… I like math. I like a lot of subjects."

Midnight cleared her throat, "_Ahem_. Okay, I have to ask… are… are you a genius?"

"I~I don't wanna sound vain, but yes, I suppose." There were a few subjects she didn't know. Since she didn't have a lot of friends besides Melissa Shield, and no friends at Aldera, all she ever did was read. All-day, every day for years. "I mean… I'm not proficient when it comes to transfiguration or magical creatures. The main subjects I study are charms, potions, arithmancy with numerology, and lastly, ancient runes."

Aizawa and the rest of the teachers looked confused, they didn't know any of those subjects. Midnight once again responded, "Is potions a hard subject? I thought you just threw things into a cauldron and then stirred it."

This comment truly broke Severus's mind, "I'll have you know the art of potion-making is more than 'throwing things into a cauldron' we are not boiling gunk over a fire." How Midoriya allowed herself to be surrounded by a well of ignorance was beyond him.

Izuku grimace, "What Professor Snape is saying is no. Just stirring the potion in the wrong direction could cause it to explode or ruin it." She rubbed the spine of her book, 'I guess I can show them later.'

Dumbledore broke the silence, "Now that I'm here, I would like to meet this Symbol of Peace, I believe that's what you muggles call him… All Might?" He thought the name sounded funny, "I'm curious how a muggle can obtain such speed without using magic. Are you certain he's not a wizard?"

Midnight pointed down the hall, "He'd down that way, he was actually looking for you." She pointed to Izuku.

"He is?"

Nezu grabbed Izuku's hand, "We'll go get him. Please let my staff take you to the stands, and by all means, if you need anything, let us know." So help him; if they offend these wizards, their punishment will be unending!

Walking down the hall, Izuku turned to Nezu, "I can't believe Dumbledore and Snape came to watch me! This is one of the best days ever."

Nezu nodded, "I'm so thrilled to meet the headmaster of Hogwarts. Tell me, do you think he'd ever be keen on the idea of letting our students visit?"

This made her stop, "Uh… that'd be a breach of the Statute of Secrecy. I highly doubt the Ministry would allow them to visit. But I must admit, I do wish I could take you and my classmates there. The castle is a work of art, and no words can describe its beauty." She'd give anything to take her classmates to Hogwarts, Bakugo included. 'He'd be so jealous.'

"Is it a possibility, though?"

Izuku finally realized he was serious. "Do you really want my class to visit Hogwarts?"

"Absolutely! If we are training our students to become heroes, then I think they should also learn the dangers of magic. What would they do if they ran into a dark wizard like you claim? And I'm sure you could cast some spell on them to keep their mouths shut."

"I… I honestly don't know. The Ministry of Magic would never allow that."

"Why not?" He tilted his head curly.

'Has he not heard a word I've said?' Izuku shook her head, "Because you're muggles. They would never agree to it."

"Then why don't we try?"

"I'm sorry!?" Her mind was breaking.

"Even if they say no, we could still try. I believe if we ask and give a legitimate reason, they might be open to the prospect."

"Don't get your hopes up." The Ministry agreeing to this arrangement seemed impossible, "You can try, but they'll probably laugh at you. Also, I can't get involved in something like that." She'd be discredited, and it'd ruin her name. "I can send a letter on your behalf to the Minister of Magic, but he'll likely say no. And even if he did agree, which he won't, you'd then have to speak before the Wizengamot."

"Terrific! I'll work on my proposal right away!" If he could get this Dumbledore fellow to help, then he'd really be in the green.

Continuing their search for All Might they stopped just before a corner, they heard a woman's voice. "_Oh, don't tell me you're still mad about that whole thing. It was high school, let's move on. You know I don't have any plans after the festival… care to get close again?_"

Nezu froze, a frown formed on his face, 'Who let her onto my campus!?'

It was then they both heard All Might's voice, he sounded angry, "_If I were you, I'd let go of my suit right now._"

"Now, why would I do that big boy? C'mon, we used to be so close. I mean… you were the only one he ever made me curl my toes." She responded, making Izuku's eyes widen. As for Nezu, foam flowed from his mouth.

Izuku looked around the corner, "W~what?" Looking down the hall, she saw All Might and… and… Yamiyo, the Spring Hero. She was running her hands down All Might's chest and going towards his belt. All Might looked furious.

"_Shut your damn mouth._ I don't care if you were the last woman on the planet."

Yamiyo rolled her eyes, "Okay, I might have cheated on you in High school, can't you let that go? I was young, so were you. C'mon, you know I've always cared about you." What Izuku heard next made her anger rise to a new level, "I really think we should get back together."

Walking over with a glare, she cleared her throat, "_Ahem_!" Yamiyo and All Might looked at her. When All Might realized Izuku was standing right next to him, his expression changed, and he looked utterly terrified. Not because of Izuku's anger, rather the fact she heard everything! Izuku gave Yamiyo a haunting glare, "I_'d appreciate it if you let go of All Might's belt._" Her voice was laced with poison.

Yamiyo looked up and down the girl. She was a student. Scoffing, she rolled her eyes, "Excuse me, I'm busy with my boyfriend, I'll touch his belt all I want."

"_Boyfriend?_" She glared at All Might, she was losing control of her magic. The tile beneath her feet cracked. Nezu wanted to claw Yamiyo's eyes out.

Immediately, All Might shook his head, "We are not dating!"

"Yes, we are." Yamiyo gave him a light slap in the stomach, "Listen, little girl, I'm busy. Now just run along and let the grown-ups talk." Surprisingly, the girl didn't move, she took a step forward.

"Say that to me one more time." The green-haired girl clearly meant business.

Yamiyo scoffed, "Excuse me!? Do you know who you're talking to little girl?" Was this kid trying to pick a fight with her?

Smiling, Izuku slid her wand from her sleeve and waved it in front of Yamiyo's face, "Do you know what this is?" Her wand was vibrating.

"Pfff… A stick? What are you gonna do hit me with it? I'm a pro-hero; you wouldn't stand a chance against me, kid." Yamiyo looked down at Nezu, ignoring his foaming mouth, "Nezu, I'm trying to talk to All Might. Can you please get your student out of here… _no respect from these younger heroes_." Izuku flicked her wrist, and a whipping sound came from her wand. Yamiyo immediately covered her face, "AH!" There was a gash running across her face, and blood poured through her fingers. All Might stood there in shock.

"_Petrificus Totalus_." The spell sprayed from her wand, and Yamiyo was frozen in place. It's as if she were turned into a statue, even her blood stopped flowing from her wound.

All Might shook and looked at the shaking girl, "M~midoriya?" Izuku brought her wand up to his neck, and he lost all control of his body as she lifted him off the ground. She was indescribably powerful, and any attempt on his part to move brought pain. "A~ah Mi~midoriya." He was using **all **his strength to move, but it was hopeless, 'S~she's so strong. I can't move!'

"Start talking… _now_." If her eyes could turn into slits, they would.

"I~I It's not what you think. Grrr~ She- She came on to me. I swear!" His feet finally touched the ground, and he let out a gasp. He could finally breathe. Before he could relax, her wand poked his side. He shakenly looked down at her.

"If I find out you're lying to me… so help me." She pressed her wand hard into his stomach, "**I** fixed your wound, but I can leave you in a far worse state. If you think for a second, I'm not tempted to cast _dark magic_, then you're a fool." She felt like a hypocrite for saying this… he was going to have to share her with Sensei, but their case was _unique_.

Instead of responding, he pulled her to his chest and shook, "I swear, I'm not cheating on you. I would never do that to you, I promise. Please, probe my memories if you need to." He was so focused on Izuku he didn't realize Nezu was right next to them. 'Please don't leave me. Please!' Not thinking, he grabbed her by the waist and slammed his lips against hers. He could feel her resisting, it made his stomach churn, 'Don't leave me.' As the two blindly kissed, Nezu had a heart attack.

'YES!' His eyes had stars. Quickly, he pulled a camera from his pocket and snapped a picture. 'I'll show their little ones when they get older. Ahahaha!'

Hearing the snapping sound, they both stopped and turned to Nezu. All Might finally realized Nezu was right there, "N~NEZU SIR!? I UH!? I can explain!" Meanwhile, Izuku dangled in his arms with a crimson face. His kiss was so passionate, it took the air out of her.

Nezu shook his head, "You don't need to worry All Might. Miss Midoriya already informed me about your… situation." He winked, "I must say you both make a perfect couple."

"S~she… she told you?" When did she do that!? Why would she tell Nezu!?

Izuku shook in his arms, "I… I told him for a specific reason. He said he's not going to tell anyone." The massive arm around her waist tighten.

Toshinori's cheeks were red, "Then… can we continue where we left off?" He wasn't done kissing her.

"I… uh~" Her cheeks were just as red as his. Again, without warning, he pressed his lips against hers, this time he was much softer. His ragged lips moved flawlessly against her, 'Merlin, this feels amazing.' As the two lovers kissed, Nezu went around and grabbed Yamiyo by the hair, she was still frozen.

"We need to have a talk Yamiyo, I'll have Midoriya wipe your memories after they're done." With that, he pulled her into a room across the hall… a sadistic laugh was heard as he closed the door.

Toshinori and Izuku were too preoccupied to notice. Her legs wrapped around his waist as he pressed her back against the wall, he never stopped kissing her. 'Sweet Midoriya! Where have you been all my life.' His heart was on fire. They've only been dating for two days, and here they are kissing each other like a married couple. They would've stopped, but something deep within them told them to continue. He slowly ran his thumb across her cheek, 'So soft and divine. Mhmm… mine.' They briefly pulled away, gasping for air. Seeing her gasp for air… the offer became too much for him. Pressing her closer to the wall, he slammed his lips back against hers, his tongue immediately devoured hers. 'Can't… resist… she's too sweet… too innocent.' He was obsessed with Izuku, and he didn't know why. At the same time, he didn't care.

Midoriya's cheeks were in flames, her heart was pounding. His tongue skillfully twirled around hers. 'Oh god… he's… so strong.' Closing her eyes completely, she gave up trying to fight. It felt wrong kissing him like this, but at the same time, it felt so right. Slowly, her arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer. Timidly, her right hand traveled up, and she ran on his bangs between her fingers. He pulled away and trembled like a leaf.

"_Again_." His eyes were clouded with lust.

"W~what?" She could barely respond. She wanted to hide her face away, it burned. Pulling her head back, he kissed the vein on her neck, he could feel the soft pulse of her heart.

"Your fingers… please… _play with my hair_." Peeking down, she saw his face was flushed with embarrassment. Izuku slowly laced her fingers through his bangs, she felt them vibrate. Blue sparks appeared every so often. "Y~yes!" He pressed her closer to the wall, his shaking never stopped. 'W~we need to stop… I… if we don't, I'll… I'll…" A massive tent had formed in his pants, and he wanted nothing more than to continue. 'She's tight, isn't she? Her soft folds clenching me.' He needed to let her go before he does something he'll regret. He placed her down, but his hands refused to let go of her waist. "I… I hope this was enough proof that I wasn't cheating on you, Young Midoriya." He didn't want to stop. 'How can one person taste so divine?'

Cupping her cheek, she tried to hide her blushing face, 'W~wow. That was so… so… I can't even describe it.' She found her hand being pulled away, and a pair of warm lips pressed against her cheek.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't hide your lovely face Midoriya." Her hands gripped his shoulders as he kissed her cheek. Gazing down, she froze, and her heart felt like it'd jolted from her chest.

'H~HE'S… he's hard?' There was no denying it. A massive tent and formed in his pants, and it was by no means small. 'O~oh gosh, I made the Symbol of Peace hard.' She knew why they were both acting like this, 'We have to stop, now! If we don't, we'll… we'll probably end up having sex against the wall.' Soulmates were naturally obsessed with each other, and the longer they acted this way, the worse it would get. What scared her the most was some soulmates, according to the journals, have been known to have sex after meeting each other within the first hour.

All Might continued his assault on her cheek, 'Blush my innocent little doe… my Mini-Might.' Just before he lost control again, Izuku cupped his mouth.

"T~toshi, we… We need to stop before someone sees." She needed to snap him out of his lust-filled trance. "What if Gran Torino walks around the corner and sees us?" That made his eyes widen in fear.

"What!?" He quickly looked around, adrenaline coursing through him. 'We could have been caught! She's right, he could walk around the corner.' He knew he'd be murdered then. "Y~yes… I'm sorry I lost control there." He stood tall and tapped his fingers in embarrassment, "It's just… you're very beautiful, and~ and I couldn't resist. Forgive me if I made you uncomfortable."

"I~it's fine. I'm sorry I threatened you with my wand. I was just… I was jealous when she said she was your girlfriend. I have no excuse for using magic on you like that."

Toshinori thought back to what happened before their intense make-out session, "No, you had every right to be mad. Please know I would never cheat on you."

"I… I know it's just… well…" She started mumbling.

"It's just what?"

Izuku glanced away and ran her fingers through her soft curls, "It's just that… Nezu mentioned you two dated in high school." She didn't notice the horrified look on his face, "And he said you were… he said you were a playboy, and you dated a lot of girls." She frowned while staring at the ground.

Toshinori shook, his blood felt like it was boiling, 'He what!?' He was going to kill that rat! 'No! No! No! She was never supposed to find out!' He grabbed her shoulders, "Please understand I… I was young, those girls never meant anything to me. _N~not like you_." He looked away when he said the last part.

"You could've at least told me."

This made him tremble his rage and fear, "I didn't tell you because… I… I was afraid you'd leave me."

She furrowed her, brows, "What?"

"I believed if you found out about that part of my past, you wouldn't want to date me." He was shaking.

She looked over his face and realized he was genuinely scared she'll leave him right now, 'He looks more scared now than he did yesterday. Is he really that worried I'd dump him? We still haven't gone on our first date yet.' Stepping on her toes, she flicked his forehead, "You're really dummy, aren't you?"

"N~no I… what? You're… you're not going to leave me?"

"No." She tilted her head and frowned, "I can't judge you for the choices you made in High school, you didn't even know I existed dummy. I'll admit… I'm not thrilled you were hooking up with girls left and right, but I'm not you. I don't know your life's story."

Toshinori gritted his teeth, 'Her image of me is ruined. That damn rat ruined her vision of me!' She'd never see him as that perfect hero. 'I'll never see that excited fangirl again.' He wanted to maintain the ideal hero he set himself to be. "So, you're really not going to leave me?" He felt stupid asking the question again.

Izuku could tell this was tearing him apart, "No. And… I'm sorry I threatened you like that. However," She held up a finger, "I do mean what I said. If you cheat on me, I won't be tempted to use the darkest spells I know on you." He was her soulmate, and so was Kuro, technically her being with them wasn't 'cheating.' They were bound by something that exceeded human understanding. If there was anything she's learned about love, it's that not everything makes sense, and it doesn't have to.

Toshinori scratched his cheek with a finger, "O~of course." He looked embarrassed still, "I must say, that bit of dark magic you just used was impressive though. I tried using all of my strength to move."

Her face contorted before she chuckled, "That was not dark magic, Toshi. I just levitated you off the ground. Dark magic is unfathomably worse. There is a spell called the cruciatus curse. Its only use is for torturing a person: mentally and physically… It also tortures a person's own soul. The pain is so unbearable people have been driven insane after minutes, sometimes seconds. It just depends on the strength of the wizard casting it."

Toshinori looked concerned, "And uh… what exactly does it feel like?"

"I… I don't know. No one does, except for the people who have been on the receiving end. Apparently, the pain is beyond words. Don't worry though, the spell is illegal, so casting it will land you a life sentence in Azkaban." She looked behind him, "I should probably go erase her memories before the spell wears off."

He looked at the door, Nezu dragged Yamiyo into, "What spell did you cast on her?"

"The body binding spell." She gave a little huff, "I'm not fixing her face, though. She's lucky that's all I did, I could've turned her into a rat and left her like that."

"Wouldn't the spell wear off, though?"

"Not transfiguration spells. They can last forever, depending on the spell. If she reaches your belt again or flirts with you, I won't hold back again." She flourished her wand, and the tip glowed menacingly.

Toshinori felt his lust swelling in his gut again, 'I've never seen you jealous for me little doe.' While he never wanted to risk losing her, seeing her jealousy was very pleasing. 'I could kiss you again, little Midoriya.' He wanted to take her in his arms and run back to his apartment, she could compete in the sports festival next year. The PE uniform she was forced to wear clung tightly to her body, 'I just want to run my hands across you Midoriya.' To memorize every curve on her body. If he saw her in the school's cheerleading uniform, he'd die for sure. Seeing her jump around and cheer, the school's motto would be too much. 'F~focus… we still need to go on our date.' But after their intense make-out session, was it really needed? He could just take her into a vacant room and hear his little doe scream in ecstasy as he worships her body.

When the two walking across the hall, into the room Nezu took Yamiyo, they were surprised. Standing in the middle of the room was Nezu holding a pair of scissors, Yamiyo was still frozen… but all her hair was gone. She was balder than a newborn baby. Izuku's eyes widened, 'How did he do that with only a pair of scissors, didn't he use an electric razor.'

Nezu looked over and smiled, "Oh, are you two finished exploring each other? If you want a room for your… private lives, you can use this one." This caused them to blush and choke.

"N~no we… we aren't doing that, Nezu." Izuku didn't notice the sharp glace she got from Toshinori.

'Not yet little doe… but one day. One day I'll make you scream your hero's name in ecstasy.'

"Nezu, what did you do to her?"

He looked down at his work and smiled sadistically, "This? Well… to be honest, I believed she deserved punishment for being a thorn." He rubbed her bald head, "Ahahahaha! Can we keep her like this!? She'd make a great decoration for my office." His evil side was coming out.

All Might coked a bit, "No, you can't keep her, sir. Midoriya just came to wipe her memories." Though… All Might really didn't care what becomes of her. That is how much he despised her. After Izuku altered her memories, they moved her into a dark hallway.

Nezu was getting giddy, "Can we see her reaction when she wakes up to my masterpiece? Oh please, my dear!? That's all I ask." He cupped his paws.

Izuku looked uncertain, 'I know I said I'd hurt her, but… ugh, now I'm starting to feel bad.' It was in her nature. "I don't know Nezu… this seems cruel."

Toshinori huffed as he placed her down, "I say leave her bald for all I care." His voice was devoid of emotion, it surprised Izuku.

'He really mustn't like her. I guess I was in the wrong to be jealous.' When they walked around the corner, Izuku flicked her wand, "_Finite_." They watch her stir awake.

"U~ugh! My head." She didn't remember anything, or even running into All Might, "What… How did I get here?" Yamiyo stood up and rubbed her head, but something felt wrong… really, really wrong. "HUH!?" She ran her hands over her head, she didn't feel her hair! Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out a small mirror. Izuku and All Might had to cover their ears when they heard her blood-curdling scream, Nezu was laughing in silence. Thankfully, the walls were too thick for anyone to hear her. Yamiyo quickly glanced around before running off, "My hair! My beautiful hair!"

Two large hands grabbed Izuku by the waist, she looked up at All Might as he leaned close to her ear and started whispering, "_If I'm being frank… with all the pain she's caused me, I can't help but enjoy that_." Hearing his deep voice made her tremble.

'H~his voice… oh, Merlin, his voice is so deep.' The warmth of his hands made everything worse. Her cheeks turned red as she looked away.

Toshinori noticed she was blushing, he continued whispering into her ear, bringing his voice down an octave, "Why are you hiding Young Midoriya? I thought I told you not to hide from me." He leaned close and pressed a small kiss on her cheek, "I think seeing you blush is becoming a hobby of mine." He continued assaulting her cheek; if hearts could fly off him, they would. One for All was pleading with him to take her. To carry her off to his apartment and lock themselves away for days, just them becoming as close as humanly possible. His own blush formed.

"_Ahem_." Both looked down towards a smiling Nezu. "I hate to break you two apart," And boy did he, "Miss Midoriya has to get prepared for her battle. Now come along All Might, I want to introduce you to her old professor and headmaster!"

"Her old professor?" He looked at Izuku for clarification.

"My old potions professor, Severus Snape, came to visit. So did Dumbledore, he's the headmaster of Hogwarts… he's the principal of Hogwarts." He probably didn't know what a headmaster was.

Toshinori stood tall, "Oh, I see! Then I look forward to meeting your teachers!" He noticed Izuku grimacing.

"Try not to yell around Professor Snape. He doesn't like hyper-active people. Also, if you address him, please, for the love of Merlin… keep eye contact. As for Dumbledore, he's an old teddy bear so I wouldn't worry about him. Just don't talk to him about his favorite flavored bean. Otherwise, he'll never stop talking." She gave a cute sigh, "Awww… I wanted to see you guys meet." Izuku kneeled down to Nezu, "Nezu, please, I am begging you. For once, don't try to start anything with Professor Snape." She was curious how Toshi would react to him.

Toshinori frowned, 'Wait, didn't she say he made Aizawa look like a kitten?' He definitely had to meet this man.

* * *

**(Timeskip)**

When All Might and Nezu got back to the stands, they saw Dumbledore describing Hogwarts, he had everyone captivated. As for Aizawa, he was still having a staredown with Snape.

Midnight giggled, "Hogwarts sounds amazing, do you really have ghosts that wander the halls?"

"Indeed. Though our local poltergeist Peeves likes to torment the staff and students."

Vlad King looked over Dumbledore, "Sorry about my bluntness, but why ya wearing that?"

"These are my lucky robes." He gave his clothes a good pat, "I only wear them to social events." He completely side-stepped Vlad's question. "I must admit, you muggles put on an interesting performance."

Nezu walked over, "Oh, I hope you are enjoying it!"

Albus smiled, but tapped his chin, "This festival is quite the show, but it's what was the phrase… 'lacking manners'?" Was that the right phrase for him to use?

Nezu and the rest of the teachers went rigid, "Lacking manners?" He repeated slowly. What did his staff do!? He shot them deathly glares.

Severus walked over, completely irritated, "What he is referring to is the boy from the opening speech."

All Might tilted his head, "Do you mean Young Bakugo?" his throat locked up, Snape sent him a haunting glare.

"His name matter not, he lacks any form of discipline." He shot the staff his haunting glare, "If this is how your students treat others, then I question your abilities to teach."

Aizawa marched over, "Excuse me? He is my student."

"Then, you are a _pathetic _excuse for a professor." Everyone was quiet, nobody had ever spoken to Aizawa like that, "To allow such an arrogant child to participate in a competition. He lacks any form of structure, and that clearly shows your 'teaching.'" Sorahiko was off to the side, laughing, "Were he at Hogwarts, I would have _thee _utmost pleasure of having him clip the nails off a dragon for his opening remark."

"I can't control what Bakugo says." That didn't mean he agreed with the boy's arrogant remark.

"You call yourself a teacher, yet you allow him to continue on with his fiery temper… You make me sick." He looked away, "That goes for all of you as well." Everyone shifted, they felt embarrassed, "If you are to teach him anything, it would be to show an ounce of respect to his fellow students. How Miss Midoriya stands such arrogance is beyond my understanding. I would sooner slit my own wrists than allow my students to step foot on this pathetic excuse of a school." That blow had all the teachers flushed with embarrassment. All Might covered his face and grimace.

Aizawa's eyes were glowing red, he didn't like what he said about Izuku being her, "If you're so smart, how would you teach him?"

"Stop his training."

"What are you talking about?"

"Did I stutter? Stop his pointless training. Until he learns how to respect those around him, then he may progress. It means nothing to teach an arrogant child how to succeed. He'll learn nothing, and you are cultivating a well of ignorance."

Nezu tried to calm the two down, "Here at UA we care about our students. I can assure you we are working on his behavior."

"Yet, you let him participate?" Severus scoffed, "Were he in our world he'd be disqualified for his ghastly sportsmanship."

Midnight regrettably spoke, "Well… it is a contest." Her throat locked up, 'Oh god that glare.' She wanted to piss herself.

"And even a young wizard knows to respect his opponent. You are all responsible for cultivating arrogant heroes, who are no worse than your so-called villains. You're kind prides yourselves on your powers when the truth is you are but a speck of dust beneath a wizard's nail. To call yourselves heroes and gloat your titles… I might actually vomit."

Dumbledore could tell he was scaring Izuku's teachers, "Forgive Severus, he's not exactly thrilled our beloved witch has come to your school."

That made All Might frown, "And why not?"

Severus turned his head to All Might, he looked unimpressed, "Miss Midoriya is a great witch only a fool would question it. Yet, for some incalculable reason, she has regressed herself to this." Sorahiko leaned over his seat and glared at him.

All Might kept his grounds, "She hasn't regressed herself, and it's her life."

"Honestly, you giant buffoon, do you even know her at all? I've seen her destroy stadiums four times the size of this one and come out without a scratch. You know nothing about her and what she's capable of, or what she's done in our world."

Snipe cleared his throat, "She made that little potion of hers… and this book." He dangled Izuku's potion-making book.

"And? Is that all you know? My god, your blissfully ignorant minds astound me."

Gran Torino marched over, "Hey, it's her life. Quit acting like we don't know her. I sure as hell know her better than you." For once, All Might was glad about that.

"Really?" Severus held his dormant expression, "Then tell me, what was her latest contribution to the Wizengamot?" Gran Torino frowned, "No, answer? How about an easier one, What is her opinion of fairies and Mer-maids?"

Gran Torino was gritting his teeth, "_Shut up_." He was asking biased questions.

"No answer still… _how disappointing_." His sarcasm wasn't lost on them. "She hates fairies because they are annoying little creatures." Severus would never admit it, but he was proud when Izuku slammed her potions textbook on a fairy, he also hated them. Contrary to what muggles think fairies were worse than a rat.

"Hey, I still know a lot more than you." He knew Izuku's favorite color, food, and opinion on political matters.

Severus rolled his eyes, "Clearly." All Might, Sorahiko, and Aizawa wanted to tear him to shreds. It irritated them, especially All Might, that he knew more about Izuku's life in the magical community than them. And Gran Torino disliked the man's implication that he didn't know Izuku.

"Hey, I'll have you know she doesn't talk a lot about her involvement in your world, Okay."

A scowl appeared on Snape's face, "Alright… I'll ask a very _basic _question about my apprentice's life." He thought back to Bakugo, Izuku has told him why she didn't like him, "Why does she not like this Bakugo boy? If you claim to know and care about her so much, you must know. And this is a question anyone could answer after seeing them." Everyone looked at each other; Izuku didn't like Bakugo? It never crossed their minds that Izuku could hate someone. Nezu, frowned, he'd never thought about her relationship with the boy.

"I~I don't fucking know!? Who would know that?"

Severus was sure his patience was being tested, "Albus… are these muggles blind, or do they lack the sight to see something so obvious?" He looked at the fuming old man, "My God, you claim to care about her, yet you can't see how he treats her? I'll admit she has confessed to me why she doesn't like the child, nor can I blame her, however, I cannot understand how everyone here is so willing to turn a blind eye. Tell me, do you know anything about her relationship with him at Aldera?"

"Where the fuck are you going with this? She's never said anything about that stupid kid. Ya, they went to the same school, so what?"

"And you still fail to see it? I could tell that boy doesn't like her just by watching this ridiculous festival." He looked at the rest of the staff, "I will ask again, this time, I implore you to use your minuscule brains. Why does she not like him?" It was the most obvious thing in the world.

All Might froze and started thinking to himself, 'I know Midoriya said she didn't like him but… she never said why.' Was it really that obvious why?

Snipe, raised his hand a bit, "Is it because of his rash demeanor? I mean, I'll admit the kid is a hothead."

"No." Severus responded, "Dear Merlin, I'm surrounded by imbeciles. Are you telling me that you have not noticed his treatment of the poor girl? I don't have to be here to know he still torments her."

Everyone sharply glared at Snape, 'Torment's her?' What was he talking about?

Snape grew tired of waiting, "She dislikes the boy because he used to bully her since they were children. My god, is it that hard for you to see? Anyone with an ounce of common sense can see the blond-child still 'walks' over her."

The atmosphere around them became tense. Toshinori, Nezu, Sorahiko, and Aizawa were shaking in rage. Toshinori cleared his throat, "What do you mean he _bullies _her?"

"If you must know, she has confessed to me the boy's poor treatment of her over the years. Through the art of legilimens, she has also allowed me to see his foul treatment. Honestly, you stand before me claiming to care about her, yet you do nothing about this child? If it weren't for the Statue of Secrecy, I would take the _greatest _pleasure in torturing him with the cruciatus curse."

Dumbledore sharply spoke, "_Severus_."

"For Merlin's sake Albus, even you can see through that child's pathetic charm."

Sorahiko marched over, his face was red, "What do you mean that kid has been bullying her!? Since when!?" Why didn't she tell him!?

"Since they were children. It was actually the boy's fault she lost control of her emotions when she was but the age of five."

Aizawa was frowning like everyone else, but he was angrier than the rest. He knew the two didn't get along, but bullying was not allowed in his book, "What do you mean he made her lose control of her emotions?"

"I believe you muggles are familiar with the incident when rocks had rained over the Shizuoka Prefecture?" Everyone nodded slowly, where was he going with this. "We don't know exactly what had transpired, but apparently the boy had made her cry, causing her to lose control of her magic."

"Wait, wait, wait!" Aizawa was shaking his head, "Are you telling me… _she _was the one who caused that?"

"Obviously. Tell me… can you imagine what power lies in just a single finger of hers? She was only five when she caused that magic… imagine how strong she is now?" The teachers grew uncomfortable, but All Might was still shaking in rage.

"Wait! Let's not lose focus." He marched over to Severus, the man reached his lower chest, "How long has young Bakugo been bullying Midoriya?" He'd rip that explosive brat's head off!

Snape rolled his eyes, "Don't tell me you now care about the girl's personal life. If any of you truly cared about her, you would've confronted that child on her behalf. Had I not made a blood oath to not harm the boy, I would have." In Izuku's final year at Hogwarts, just before she left, she'd confessed to him how she didn't want to go back to the muggle world. Apparently, Bakugo had been treating her poorly for years, and nobody did anything about it. The only way he'd gotten her to divulge _exactly _what he's been doing to her was a blood oath. He couldn't harm Bakugo… and he wanted nothing more than to teach that boy a lesson.

All Might was seething, 'I do care about Midoriya! More than anyone in this stadium or beyond it!' He wanted to scream out. "She could have told the teachers at Aldera, correct?"

"She did… they didn't listen. Like all of you," He scanned the teachers, "you just turn a blind eye at the boys' behavior. So, I'll make my opinion on all of you brief. I don't like any of you." He wasn't intimidated by Toshinori's glare, "You're filthy muggles who lack any manners, dignity, or respect. You claim to care when the truth is you are all accomplices." He glanced at a trembling Aizawa, "Especially you."

Three things happened simultaneously. Sorahiko's head practically exploded, "I'm gonna kill that kid!" He activated his quirk and broke down the door, he was gonna pummel that blond bastard! All Might turned and marched off silently, his eyes were glowing, and he looked like a snarling mutt. He was gonna join Sorahiko. Lastly, Aizawa started yelling at Snape, demanding to know everything Bakugo has done to the poor girl.

Aizawa was losing control of his emotions, 'I know she's 20, but anyone who's been tormented since adolescence doesn't stand a chance against their bully.' As powerful as she was, he knew psychologically it'd probably damaged her. She could defend herself against anyone, but Bakugo was the one person who had full access to her mind, and he loved toying with it.

For the next two minutes, Snape slowly recalled at the comments he'd heard from Izuku's memories. From a Quirk-less loser, Slut, lost cause, and everything between. Midnight's hair had puffed out like a cat, she wanted to whip that boy. How dare he torment that sweet girl! Snipe was growling silently, 'I knew I didn't like that brat.' He'd told the others right off the bat he didn't like Bakugo.

As for Nezu… he stood there silently. He felt guilty. Guilty and angry that he allowed Izuku to be bullied. Here he was playing cupid, and he completely ignored the girl's silent call for help. From what Severus was describing, asking for help never got her anywhere, so she just learned to accept Bakugo's cruel treatment. Nezu knew he'd _never _forgive himself. He brushed his suit and turned to his angry staff, "Excuse me, I'm going to head to Aldera." It wasn't far away, "I'll be back. I just want to ask the staff there some… questions."

Snipe and Ectoplasm immediately wanted to join, "Count us in." The first-years were fighting in a few minutes, so they still had time to get back before it's all over.

Dumbledore covered his face; this went south fast. "Since my companion has caused this rise of drama, would you gentlemen care to apparate? It is the least I can do to apologize for this being sprung upon you." They should have stayed at Hogwarts. The rest of the teachers stayed and watched the battles, though they were all furious.

Aizawa and Severus sat down to watch the battles. Aizawa was too angry to go back into the booth with Mic. "I do care about her, you jackass."

Snape raised a brow, "No, you don't. If you did, you would have punished that child."

"She didn't tell any of us, alright? How were we supposed to know he was bullying her?" After this festival was over, he'd be getting a _stern _talking too.

"You were focused solely on his combative ability, you brushed off his horrid personality." Snape took a deep breath and attempted to control himself; the man was clearly upset. "Just because he is talented, and his… 'quirk' is strong, does not excuse him. If you lack the necessary… _persuasive punishments_ like me, I would be inclined to reveal them to you."

"Oh, ya… what punishments do you have in mind?"

For the first time, he saw a sliver of a smile appear, but it quickly vanished. For the rest of the games… Severus revealed unto Aizawa every form of punishment imaginable. They were so good, Aizawa had to start writing it down. As he filled another page, he shook his head, 'No wonder Midoriya was terrified of this guy.' His punishments were child's play compared to Snape.

As for All Might and Sorahiko. Both men were running down the halls hoping to find Izuku or Bakugo.

All Might gritted his teeth as he marched through the halls, 'I'll kill him! I'll slaughter that child for hurting her!' Just like Nezu… he'd never forgive himself. 'Has he made her cry?' His stomach was churning. The thought of her being in tears, no matter her age, filled him with a blind rage. He knew personally what it's like to be called a quirkless loser, 'I'll kill them all! I don't care if I go to Tartarus, how dare they hurt her!' Sweat poured down his face. The more he thought about her being bullied, the weaker he became. It felt like acid had been thrown onto his heart, 'How did I not realize it! How stupid was I to not see it!' It's like his rose-colored glasses were shattered, and he could see Bakugo for what he was... an evil monster. He knew it back during their training. 'Where are you Izuku!?' They'd only parted ten minutes ago, but he needs her back. To hold her in his arms and apologize for his ignorance, 'I'm so sorry Izuku, I'll never forgive myself for ignoring you. You healed my wound and make me feel special no matter what day it is, and this is how I repay you!?'

Meanwhile, One for All was screaming inside of him. It wanted to burst out and kill Bakugo, to watch the pathetic boy go limp as he struggled for air. As for Izuku, it desired nothing more than to reach out and hold her. If it could wrap itself around her, it would. Toshinori pulled his collar, steam was escaping him. His hair was a mess, he was drenched in sweat, all-together he looked like a wreck. 'What lies has he said to you? What has that little shit called you? Did... did he break you're All Might action figure to?" He remembers seeing a burned action figure at her apartment. She said she got into a scuffle as a kid, and it got broken... apparently, it was her favorite as a little kid. 'I know he did it! Why doesn't he just spit in my face while he's at it?' No words could describe his rage as he walked down the halls. "When I get my hands on you, Bakugo... I'll make Gran Torino look like a saint. I'll show you what happens when you harm what's mine." He'd stop at nothing to ruin that boys attempt to become a hero. He didn't deserve to be one.

Turning a corner, his heart stopped. His eyes widened, and adrenaline coursed through him. "I~impossible… it… it can't be." Izuku was halfway down the hall… talking to… to… "**All for One**."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger! Haha! Weren't expecting that were you. We have an angry All Might on the hunt for Bakugo, and he runs into an entirely different problem. Poor Izuku… she's not even on stage yet, and now she runs into this? It looks like you're getting your confrontation next chapter! This chapter was one wild roller coster and I know it was!


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

All Might stood there blindly staring down the hall, his heart rate skyrocketed. Fear, anxiety, adrenaline, and everything between courses within him… "**_All for One_**." He said the villain's name aloud… catching their attention in the act.

All for One sharply turned his head; he knew that voice anywhere. His own adrenaline spiked as his vision focused on All Might. He could see the alarm, agitation, and confusion in his eyes. "**_All Might_**." He repeated the name slowly… both men grasped what was coming next.

Izuku, unaware of what was about to happen, started walking towards All Might. "Toshi! I didn't expect to see you so soon." They parted ten minutes ago, and during that time, she bumped into Kuro. A sinking feeling filled her stomach as she took another step forward, 'Is he okay?' He was shaking. "I think now is a good opportunity," She quickly glanced back at Kuro, "Sensei, I'd like you to meet~" She never completed her sentence. Kuro seized her by the back of her shirt and threw her behind him. It took mere seconds before a furious All Might was upon them, he threw his fist towards Kuro, who caught it.

"**_YOU!_**" All Might shouted. Without thinking, he promptly reached around All for One and grabbed Izuku. He pulled her away from Kuro. As he got her out of harm's way. In a brief moment, he was punched and went flying down the hallway. As he went gliding backward, he grasped a pipe sticking out of the ceiling. "You should be dead! I killed you!" All Might's voice was laced with rage and agony.

Lifting off the ground, Kuro flew down the hall towards All Might, his arm became massive. Bolts, flesh, and loose sheets of metal shot out of All for One's arm. "You killed nothing!" Their fists collided, sending a massive wave of wind down the narrow hallway. The ceiling started to crack. On the outside of the stadium, everyone felt a slight shake. It was quickly written off as an earthquake.

Aizawa looked around, "What was that?" Something felt wrong. 'That doesn't feel like a normal earthquake.'

Back in the hallway, Izuku ducked as shrapnel flew down the hall. A few pieces of stone became embedded in her hand. "Ah!" She grabbed her bleeding hand and stood up. "What are you guys doing!? All Might!? Sensei, stop!"

The blond briefly looked over towards Izuku. "Midoriya! Run, NOW!" His fist came into contact with All for One's face, breaking the man's nose. All for One pulled his left arm back and transformed it into a silver blade, he pierced All Might's shoulder, the knife going straight through.

"Agh!" Grabbing the blade, he violently ripped it out. It was hard for either of them to move because of their suits.

"You'll pay dearly for grabbing her," Kuro stated with a sadistic grin. He felt a pair of tiny hands clutch his arm.

Izuku was pulling him, "What did you do!? Stop! Why are you guys fighting!?" Both Toshinori and Kuro slapped their hands on the other's face, while simultaneously reaching for Izuku.

"Don't you dare touch her!" Toshinori attempted to grab Izuku, he was struck with fear. She was about to be touched by All for One, he needed to get her away. Just before the two grabbed her, a yellow blur hit her in the stomach, transporting her to the end of the hall. The instant she was out of harm's way, the two went back to fighting. Grabbing each other, they went through the wall into an adjacent room.

Izuku coughed as she sat up, "Hiko-san!?" The old man heard the commotion from down the hall.

Sorahiko looked over at the wall, "What happened!? Damn it! They weren't supposed to meet!" He was out of breath. They could hear them fighting in the next room, clearly destroying everything inside.

Grabbing his hand, Izuku looked concerned and petrified, "What's going on!? Why are they fighting? We have to~"

"Stay here, kid; it's far too dangerous!" With that, he bounced down the hall, but before he could jump through the hole in the wall, he was forced back. An invisible force had grabbed his body, and he went sailing back to Izuku. Returning to his original location, he noticed her wand was out, and the tip was glowing. "Damn it, kid! Now's not the time!" It was times like this, he cursed magic.

"What is going on!?"

Sorahiko clenched his teeth and struggled to move, "I don't have time to explain kid, you have to let me go now!"

Looking uncertain, she twirled her wand, "Ugh! Alright! Just get me in there so I can freeze them!" Sorahiko looked confused before he had an intense flashback to his encounter with All for One.

'Crap! That's probably the only way.' Touching the ground, he bounced off the wall before grabbing Izuku from behind. The two flew down the hallway into the next room and saw All Might and Kuro fighting… they were both a bloody mess.

All Might was bleeding from his shoulder, and there were lacerations across his body. He coughed a bit before glaring across the room, "I don't know how you got in here, but you'll be leaving in chains All for One." He wiped a bit of blood from his mouth.

Kuro was just in the process of getting off the ground, "And you'll be leaving in a body bag All Might." They bolted at each other and started hitting their fists together. Izuku winced as she heard their fists come in contact with one another, it sounded painful.

Gran Torino looked between Izuku and the two men, "What the hell are you waiting for!? Freeze them!" The two were so focused on fighting they didn't hear anything. They suddenly started jumping around the room at an ungodly speed. "KID!?"

Izuku was moving her arm around, her face was contorted, "They're moving too fast! If I stop them at their current speed, it could snap their necks." The Immobulus spell, while useful, was prone to cause intense whiplash if the object is moving too fast. "We need to get them away before someone hears." She noticed All Might heading straight for the wall, "_Spongify_!" A green slime blasted out of her wand and embedded itself into the wall. Once he slammed into it, he simply bounced off onto the ground. It felt like he'd hit a soft pillow.

Glancing over, All Might regarded Izuku and Torino, "Torino! Get her out of here, now!" He sounded furious. Lifting his arm up, he rammed it into the ground… causing the entire floor to collapse. Unbeknownst to the four, the room they were in was situated above the central heating chamber.

As the four fell quickly towards the ground, Izuku gripped her wand, "_Aresto Momentum_!" Just before they hit the ground, they stopped in mid-air. Sorahiko glanced at Izuku with a confused expression.

'Since when can she do that?' He didn't know a lot about magic and what spells existed.

Once they touched the ground, the two grown men went back to fighting. Kuro stepped back and held his hand out, black sparks were escaping from him, "I was assuming this would abide till Monday, but it seems like that is no longer an opportunity." He glanced to his right and noticed Izuku had fallen into the room with them, "Midoriya leave, now!"

A fist collided with his head, and he went soaring into a gas valve, All Might was shaking as blood poured from his lips, "Leave her out of this." hitting the pipe, the sparks that had left Kuro immediately ignited the fumes. Flames consumed Toshinori and Kuro.

Izuku swiftly placed her wand out as she kneeled next to Gran Torino, "_Protego_!" A blue shield materialized in front of them, the flames from the explosion filled the room. The building shook, but still, people mistook it for an aftershock. If it were a villain, they'd clearly see… right?

Sorahiko watched the flares from the explosion pass over them; they were encompassed in a blue shield. When the flames stopped, they saw All Might slam into the ceiling. What immediately caught Izuku's attention was his naked chest… the fire had destroyed his dress shirt. Glancing over to where Kuro was she saw him ripping off his own shirt, it was on fire. His right pant leg was also gone, along with his shoe.

Throwing his shirt to the side, Kuro sneered, "Is that all you can do? Even after all these years, you're still weak." Bending his knees, he lunged towards All Might.

All Might, who'd dug his hand into the ceiling, glared as his nemesis advanced towards him. Jumping, he did something… _unexpected_. When they were half-way to each other, he moved his arm to the side, and a black whip shot out of his wrist. Izuku watched in awe as the whip gripped a pipe to his right, and he pivoted around it once, building his momentum, before slamming his foot into Kuro's chest. "You clearly underestimate me."

Landing on his feet, Kuro still looked unimpressed, "Oh, is that so?" Slamming his arm into the ground, his arm turned black. All Might jumped away as black spikes emerged from the ground. But they didn't stop there, he had to quickly dodge them as they pursued him.

Just before one of the spikes hit him, they collapsed into the ground. Off to the side, Kuro was hit in the back of the head by Gran Torino, "This isn't the deal you idiot!"

Kuro gritted his teeth before flicking the old man aside, "I agreed I wouldn't harm you… or her. If you yearn to join All Might, then stay out of my way." Flying across the ground, he came upon Toshinori, giving him an uppercut to the jaw.

The blond went rushing back but stopped mid-air. Toshinori growled as he channeled his quirk, "You're going to pay for what you've done." Again, Izuku was in awe as she watched All Might… he was floating in mid-air.

Izuku shook her head, "W~when… since when can All Might fly?" She watched him glide towards Kuro and seize his neck before twirling around, he slams him into the ground. It didn't take long for Kuro to escape All Might's grasp and land a few grave punches. Izuku knew she had to stop them, but she couldn't think. All she wanted was to introduce the two, and now here they were, in the stadium's boiler room, fighting half-naked. She shook her head, "Alright, I'm ending this." She pointed her wand forwards before twirling it over her head.

Toshinori and Kuro were gripping each other's fists while pushing each other across the floor, similar to sumo-wrestlers. Toshinori snapped as he tried to crush Kuro's hands, "You should be dead! I destroyed your head!"

Kuro gave his own snarl, "And I took your organs." Just before they could say anything else, a blue flame darted between their faces. They soon heard a roaring sound coming alongside them. Both men turned their heads and noticed a cloud of fire encircle them. To the side, they could see Izuku spinning her wand. They pushed off each other, as flaming rocks shot at them. "Little one! Stop!" The two men, who were just fighting, stood shoulder to shoulder as they watched the blue flames twirl faster. They were trapped inside a sphere of fire.

Toshinori used his forearm to cover his face, "Midoriya!" He could see her at the edge, orchestrating these flames of destruction. Outside the sphere, Sorahiko watched in both fear and awe at Izuku's power… it was incredible.

Kuro and Toshi simultaneously took a step back as their eyes widened, the flames converged to form a screeching phoenix. There was nowhere to run, and they couldn't jump through the fire, it was unfathomably hot. The flames encircling them slowed down, but they were still trapped. Izuku stopped waving her wand and looked around; the sphere of fire was still spinning.

The two grown men watched the green-haired witch walk slowly towards them, neither of them moved even though they were side-by-side. Both were panting, trying to control the breathing as Izuku stood right in front of them. Neither attempted to move or speak, in fear of the phoenix made of flames circling around them.

Toshinori timidly put his hands out, expecting Izuku would calm down, "I~izuku?"

She gritted her teeth and glared at both of them, "_Shut up_!" She hissed out. "You two will stop fighting this instant. Or so help me, I will cast the _Cruciatus curse_ on both of you." Toshinori and Kuro slowly turned to look at each other. They gave each other a snarled expression, but neither moved. They were both beaten to a pulp and bleeding profusely. Izuku cleared her throat, "Now, you are both going to _stop _and go straight to Recovery Girl's office. If either one of you throws another punch, kick, or anything in-between…" flicking her wand. Both Toshinori and Kuro gripped their hands as blue flames consumed it. The pain was unbearable. Soon enough, the fire disappeared from their hands… there wasn't a scratch on them. No burn marks or melting flesh.

Shakenly, the two grown men, looked at each other, uncertain of what to do. Kuro took a small step forward, "Midoriya?" he paused when he saw the end of Izuku's wand poking his naked chest.

"Not another word. **_From either of you_**." Turning, she waved her wand vertically, the firestorm split, leading a path to the stairs. Flicking her wand again, a brief opening appeared, and they saw Sorahiko timidly walk into the firestorm. Once the three men were assembled, they cautiously followed Izuku down the hallway of flames. Toshinori and Kuro were panting and giving each other side glances… was this really happening?

Reaching the door to the stairwell, she turned around, words couldn't describe how terrifying she looked. "You two are going to march up these stairs and wait in Recovery Girl's office. I am going to stay here and fix this _mess_." The flames disappeared, and the room was back to normal. "When I get up there, if you are fighting, I will make both of you wish you'd never been born, now go!" She swung her arm and pointed to the door. Slowly, _very slowly,_ they moved as Sorahiko opened the door. He was just as terrified as the other two, he never knew Izuku was capable of such anger. Walking through the door, Toshi and Kuro looked at each other in rage and some other unexplained emotion. They wanted nothing more than to attack each other, but they didn't want to face Izuku's wrath. As they walked up the stairs, Izuku turned and started fixing the room.

* * *

**(Three Minutes Later, Hallway)**

Currently, Toshinori, Kuro, and Sorahiko walked silently down the hallway. The silence was unbearable as the two broken men glared at each other. No one spoke in fear of another fight breaking out. Here they were, two mortal enemies, forced to walk side-by-side into the nurse's office. The air could be cut with a knife.

When they reached Recovery Girl's office, the old woman turned and noticed the two broken men who looked like they'd been to war. "Dear Lord, What happened to you two!?" Who was the man next to All Might anyways? Nobody spoke as they stepped into the room… and… silence. There was nothing but silence as All Might and All for One glared at each other. It was strange to see the other standing so still and not attack. The office door slammed open, and they were greeted with a red-faced witch.

"Sit. Now." Izuku pointed to the beds off towards the side. When they didn't move, she pulled her wand out and flicked it, sending both men across the room into the beds. They quickly sat up and resumed glaring at each other, they were waiting for the other to strike.

Recovery Girl shook her head, "What happened!?" She went over and locked the door to the office.

Izuku walked near the edge of their beds and glared, "Hiko-san… Recovery Girl… Wait outside, please." The two old souls looked confused before they caught Izuku's fiery gaze, "_I said, get out_!" The tip of her wand illuminated, and furniture around the room lifted off the ground. Neither wanting to face her wrath, Sorahiko and Recovery Girl promptly exited the room. For the first time, Sorahiko was utterly terrified of Izuku… to think the little girl he knew was capable of such rage.

When they left, she turned back to Kuro and Toshi. "What is going on?!" Neither spoke… they were too enraged to speak. "Okay…" She took a deep breath and pointed to Toshinori, "You first. What is going on?" He opened his mouth, but she held up a finger, "And please know Toshi… you are on thin ice with me. So choose your words carefully." When it came to her friends fighting, her rage knew no bounds.

"I… I~" He looked confused and angry, "_How do you know him?_" He winced and gripped his shoulder.

Izuku shook her head, "Neither of you are getting healed until I know what's going on." Snapping her finger, a chair pulled up, and she immediately sat down, "All Might… this is Sensei. Why did you attack him?"

The blond immediately started hyperventilating, "H~he… you're **_Sensei_**!?" He turned and glared at All for One. He spun back to Izuku, "This is the guy you've been talking too!?" He was shaking in rage. This wasn't happening, it couldn't be happening. 'No! NO! **NO**! It's impossible!' There was no way his little doe was… was… _friends _with All for One. He'd rather be killed by Gran Torino than hear this.

All for One snarled, "Will you stop your senseless shouting?" All Might immediately gripped the rim of his bed and leaned out, he was about to jump and tackle him. He twisted the metal support.

Izuku cleared her throat, "Sensei, when I say you can speak, I'll let you know. Until then… _shut up_. Trust me, you're in just as much trouble." Kuro and Toshi felt like little kids being yelled at by their furious mother.

Toshinori was shaking, "How do you two know each other? What did you do to her, you monster?" He coughed some blood into his hands, he needed medical attention.

"All Might, I met Sensei years ago on my trip back from Hogwarts. I was walking through an alley next to my apartment. I found him against the wall, on the verge of death, and if it wasn't for my potion, I'm pretty sure he would have died. Why did you attack him?" This was all spiraling into hell.

"He's a monster! He's a vi~"

"A villain, I know." She watched Toshinori clench his jaw, he was furious and confused. "I know he's a villain because he told me."

"W~what!? You knew!?"

"Yes, and quite frankly, I don't care that he's a villain. He's been nothing but kind to me. And I want to make this clear Toshi, he's not going to Tartarus. If you attack him again, I will leave you and wipe **_all _**your memories." That statement broke him. He was angry, confused, and scared, nothing was making sense.

Kuro leaned forward, his shaking was just as bad as All Might's, "Y~you'll… leave him?" He didn't want to believe what he'd heard.

Izuku rubbed her head, "Ugh! It was already bad with what I had to tell you both, now this? Merlin, why me? Sensei… I'm dating Toshi. We started dating two days ago." Pulling out her wand, she had to bind Kuro to the bed as he snarled like a savage mutt.

'NO! I won't let that bastard take my little one! I should have kissed her when I had the chance.' He tried to get up, but it was hopeless.

"One of you tell me, how do you know each other!?" They kept avoiding her question.

"He's the one who destroyed my side… He took _Nana _from me!" Smoke escaped Toshi's mouth.

Kuro fought his restraints, "And you took _my _Midoriya, I'll slaughter you like the pig you are." That comment broke Toshinori's fragile mind.

Leaping across the bed, He tried to punch All for One, but froze mid-air. "Sit!" He was forced back into his bed, he was snarling just like Kuro. Izuku didn't know what to do. Here she was, keeping two fully grown men, bound to their bed while they snarled at each other like two furious alphas.

"You're Midoriya?" All Might demanded, "You'll have to kill me before I let you lay a finger on her."

Kuro scoffed, "Then I'm thrilled to inform you I've slept with her, so it seems your little threat means nothing."

"W~WHAT!?" All Might was using all his strength to get up. Izuku went and sat down on the side of his bed.

"It wasn't sexual Toshi, I need you to calm down."

"_Kill him_, I'll fuck kill him for touching you!" His heart was flooded with jealousy.

"Well, you're gonna have to get used to it, so stop it!" Both Kuro and Toshinori stopped their struggling and looked at Izuku. The room was quiet, besides their panting. "Okay, I was going to tell you both this on Saturday, and I'm not going to wait because it will only cause more problems." She was about to let loose another train into an already disastrous train wreck, "You both are my soulmates." The silence was unbearable. Looking at the two, she waited for that statement to process, "There is a phenomenon caused by magic, known as soulmates. I'm certain you both know what a soulmate is." She noticed the two glaring at each other, "I know this isn't fair for either of you, and I feel like a hypocrite for saying this Toshi, but you have to share me with him." She nodded her head to Kuro.

"N~no! You're not some whore! I won't share you! Not even for a second!**_ You're mine_**!" He injured himself as he attempted to grab her.

Kuro, for a brief second, broke through Izuku's magic and grabbed the poor girl. He went flying back to his bed, Izuku trapped in his arms. He embraced her as he trembled in rage, "You're mine, little one. Mine! You don't need that giant idiot! I'm all you need!" His red eyes were glowing.

"Let go of her, you bastard!" Toshinori's nails dug into his palms, "Midoriya, let me go now!" He was going to kill All for One.

Izuku shook her head, "Will you both stop!." Using her magic, she forced Kuro back into the bed. He was trying to reach out and grab her. Her stomach tingled as she stood back up, "I swear I'm dealing with children." After summoning her bag, she pulled out the prophecy ball.

"What do you mean, we're soulmates?" Kuro gritted out.

"It's an unexplainable force of magic that binds two, or in this case, three people together. It's not something that any of us choose; it's just a natural cycle that was dictated long before any of us were born." She held up the crystal ball, "I know this is a lot to lay on you right now, but since this is already a terrible train wreck of a meeting, it's best we get it over with." Waving her hand, the prophecy played before them. Both men cautiously sat up and looked at each other with their usual glares.

Kuro snarled as blood poured from the corners of his mouth, "Are you telling me… I… I have to share you with this… this **idiot**!?" His formal demeanor was gone.

Toshinori was struggling in his bed, "You aren't going to lay a finger on her! I don't care what that thing says!" He refused to share Midoriya with this beast. 'This is a nightmare, I'm going to wake up in my bed, and it'll all be over.'

Sighing, Izuku sat down and waited patiently for the two to stop struggling. Eventually, they grew tired, "All Might… Sensei… We don't get a choice in this. Since you both are my soulmates, that means you have to stop fighting."

Kuro scoffed at the idea, "And if we don't? I'd sooner kill him then I can have you to myself." He smiled upon seeing her blush.

"I~if you don't stop, then I'll slip into a coma and die." For the first time, they stopped struggling. Toshinori had to shake his head to make sure he heard correctly.

"You'll what?"

She continued her speech, "And if I die… both of you will slowly lose your sanity and kill yourselves."

Kuro frowned, "More of a reason to cut this loose end."

She glared at him, "And if either of you dies, then I'll follow not long after."

Toshinori clenched his teeth, "So... if I kill him... you die?"

Slowly she nodded her head, "Yes. Now, while that sinks in… please… please, one of you, just tell me, what's going on between you?" It was apparent they knew each other, which was an utter surprise on her end.

Calming himself down, Kuro sat up and scowled at All Might, "Do you remember when I said I killed that old man's friend?"

Izuku slowly nodded her head and watched All Might shake, "Yes… it was an accident."

Toshinori sneered, "Accident?! You murdered her in cold blood, you monster! She was like a mother to me."

Scoffing again, Kuro shook his head, "Or so you've told yourself. I didn't kill her on purpose, you fool. After you escaped, I realized her quirk was gone, and that irritated me. While you may paint me as this monster who slaughters innocent people in the night, I do have some morals. I have no reason to attack someone who clearly can't defend themselves." Toshinori was shaking his head in denial, "She came too close to me, and my quirk exploded, resulting in her death… _I did tell her to go_."

"You're lying! You killed her, I know you did!" Izuku sat on his bed and placed a hand on his head.

"Okay… what if I get the memory from his head and you watch it? Will that calm you down?"

"N~NO! I refuse to believe what he's saying. And even if it is true, he's still a villain." Didn't Izuku understand that?

Kuro reached over to the table, grabbing some bandages, "Of course, just to the conclusion without any proof. Obviously, I must be a monster because I've been painted that way by others. You don't know a thing about me or what I do! That quirk of yours was never meant for you!"

"You can lie all you want, All for One, it won't save you once I'm free. You want this power to~" Kuro sneered and growled at the idiot before him.

"I don't require your stupid strength, you imbecile! I want that connection with my brother! I never desired it because of its ability to stockpile power; it was a gift to my own kin." That made Toshinori stop, as for Izuku, she looked between the two, not understanding what they were talking about. "You know those visions you have of the past users? It was meant for my brother and me so we could be together in case one of us died. He was never supposed to pass it on."

"You killed your brother."

Ripping the end of the bandage, Kuro sealed his wound, "I was young and foolish, like you. All I ever wanted from your quirk was the ability to see him again, but it seems that's no longer an option." He looked over All Might's bloody body, "I felt your quirk when we were fighting… you've merged it to your bones and muscles. I can't even take your quirk if I tried."

All Might winced when he felt Izuku patch the hole in his shoulder, "And why should I believe anything you say?"

"You pathetic fool… even after all these years, you still don't know me. Even your beloved Nana knew I don't lie."

"Don't speak her name!" He clenched his fists.

Izuku finished patching the wound on his shoulder, she placed a hand on his naked back, "Toshi… you need to calm down."

"Midoriya, you don't know him, he's a vicious, cold blooded~"

"No," She covered his mouth and waved her finger, "You don't know him. I've known Sensei for a long time, and he has never lied to me. He told me about his past and what he does. Stop painting him as a heartless killer. I get it, you're mad for losing Nana. If I lost someone close to me, I'd be angry too." Grabbing a rag, she started cleaning his cuts and bruises. "Look, I can see you both have a long history together, but this needs to stop."

Kuro chuckled, "With this idiot? He wouldn't come to peace even if I begged him, which I won't."

"Sensei… if you call him an idiot again, I won't fix your wounds."

Toshinori grimaced as she wrapped a bandage around his head, "You don't even know what peace is."

"And here we are again," Kuro began, "back to square one. Let me enlighten you with some of my 'elderly' knowledge. I was once like you, as strange as that may sound. Once I wanted to assist people and use my quirk for 'good.' But over time, I realized the world is a cruel place. You pro-heroes are as corrupt as a common thug. A true hero doesn't promote themselves or gloat about their fame. I realized if I wanted to maintain order in this imperfect world, I'd have to build myself up in the underbelly of society. Do you genuinely think the police are intelligent enough to gather intel? Who do you think their inside man is?" Over the years, he'd strategically given the police intel on different criminal organizations, but they were always anonymous.

Izuku went over and started patching up Kuro. Toshinori blindly stared at his bed, "If you were a hero, you would be out saving innocent people, not harming them."

"Innocent? We live in a society where quirkless people are treated like garbage. Children are raised to 'save' people, but without villains to fight, why would we need heroes? I've come across many 'heroes' who push out villains to keep their name's in the spotlight. Grr~" Kuro growled as the cotton ball burned his bruise, "Quite frankly, I'm finished All Might." the blond quickly glanced at him, "I'm over this senseless fight, keep your quirk. If I'm honest… there existed a time when I did believe you'd become an exceptional hero. However, you think society needs a… pillar, a 'Symbol of Peace.' You are leading society to an ultimate collapse, you fool! Like the lowliest peasant, you'll die, and that pillar will fall."

Izuku cleared her throat, "I'm trying not to take sides, but… I do agree with Sensei." She glanced at Toshinori, who was clearly upset, "I respect that you save people, but your pillar idea is perilous in the long term. You've made people too reliant on you, so what will happen when the next generation comes? The Roman Empire fell because people grew too lazy, and by the time a new evil came, they couldn't defend themselves."

Toshinori bit his tongue and glared at the floor. He hesitated to admit it, but they were right. He'd never honestly thought about the repercussions of his efforts. He couldn't even get a successor to take his place. "I just wanted a society where people could smile and not live in fear."

Sighing, Izuku looked over, "Toshi… the world is filled with darkness. You don't know what horrors are hiding under your nose. The world isn't perfect, we can't live in a utopia. I'm not saying you need to stop saving people, but just know… people are too reliant on you. If you die, crime will rise again, it always does. I know you want people to smile and be happy, but when that goes on for too long, people grow arrogant."

Kuro chimed in, "Quite honestly All Might, I'd assumed that someone who used to be quirkless would realize how broken society is."

Izuku looked between two, "Huh!? Wait, You used to be quirkless?"

Toshinori covered his face and groaned; he just wanted to wake up from this nightmare.

* * *

**(Meanwhile, Aldera)**

Snipe slammed his hand onto the large file in front of him, "How is this possible!?" Ectoplasm and Nezu were on either side of him, equally mad, "This little lady wrote you 112 complaints, and not once did you yell at that brat!?" After arriving at the school, much to the staff's surprise, they demanded to search the school's archives. In a steel cabinet, they found a large folder listing all the complaints from Izuku over three years. They went from small things, usually Bakugo and his friends, putting gum in her hair to being called a quirkless loser in front of the class. The three UA teachers couldn't begin to describe their displeasure.

Across from them was Aldera's principal and Izuku's old teacher, he had blond hair. "N~now, let's be adults about this. I'm certain this is all just a big misunderstanding~"

"How is~" Snape flipped to a random complaint, "Calling someone a hero-slut a misunderstanding!?"

Ectoplasm was growling. With what Izuku has done for him, he felt indebted to her and to learn how she was treated; He'd never been angrier, "What school are you idiots running!?" His fingers dug into the table, 'I didn't believe her bullying was this severe.' He could only imagine the rest of the staff's reaction when they saw this mountain of complaints.

Nezu's face was hidden by a shadow, 'Why didn't she tell me? I could have done something.' He was ashamed to call himself a principal. Even though he was playing cupid, he still saw her as that little girl who was looking for school supplies. 'I didn't think it was this grave.' Even with his high specs, he couldn't understand how a school ignored 112 complaints… and that was only the complaints she submitted. "I'll be informing the Ministry of Education about Aldera's lacking educational standard… I also want all the footage you've kept over the past three years." A few years ago the Educational department degreed all schools had to keep surveillance, in case a villain attacked.

Hearing this, the principal of Aldera froze, "I~ uh… that's property of Aldera." He knew about Bakugo's bullying but brushed it off.

Snipe slammed his revolver into the table, "And since this is a UA student, we're given reign over your records." He glared at Izuku's old teacher, "And you! How can you just stand by and let your students insult someone?"

"I~i uh, she was quirkless." He immediately covered his mouth. He never saw Izuku getting into UA because she was quirkless, or so he thought.

"That's not an excuse!" Has this man lost his mind?

Nezu growled like the animal he was, "Even if she was supposedly quirkless, that makes it even worse." If she'd never been given permission by the Ministry of Magic, she'd still have to act like she was quirkless. 'I'm going to discipline my students on how they should be grateful for their powers.' A wicked punishment filled Nezu's mind, 'Since All for One will be teaching, I believe we can have him take some students' quirks and give them a… _quirkless experience_.' Clearly, he'd have to give it back, but maybe it would be an eye-opener to his students. All for One's quirk was a blessing in disguise. After they got the footage, which was stored on a hard drive, they left the school. Albus was waiting patiently outside for them… the old wizard didn't trust himself to leave the school in one piece.

As they left, Ectoplasm scoffed, "Wait till Hound Dog hears about this." The school's guidance counselor was going to have a seizure.

Snipe huffed, "We can't just throw this file on his desk… he'd tear Bakugo to shreds."

"SO!? That kid deserves it! You've seen this file," He lifted the papers up, "That kid is a cold-blooded monster."

"I agree… but we have to be cautious about this." Nezu and Ectoplasm stopped to look at him, "We can't just run up as yell at him, it'll look bad on us, and I don't want the little spitfire getting involved."

Nezu nodded his head, "We need to make it clear to Bakugo we've discovered this information on our own accord, and we didn't have Izuku's help."

Ectoplasm looked confused, "What!? But we didn't ask for her help. She never told us."

"We know that," Snipe shifted a bit, "What I'm saying is, Bakugo won't. He'll probably assume she said something, and I don't want her on the receiving end of his temper."

"That brat will have to get through _all _of my clones before I let him touch her!"

They approached Dumbledore, who was smiling as he stared off into space. "I assume everything went according to plan for you, gentlemen? I must question, why is your kind so fascinated with those mirror contraptions in their hands?" He rarely got out.

Snipe tilted his head, "You mean a cellphone?" How disconnected were wizards?

"Yes, I believe that is what you muggles call them. I've had a few students at Hogwarts ask me about this… wefi? Wifi? Hmmm… how do you pronounce it?"

"Wi-fi?" Snipe gave Ectoplasm a concerned expression, this lack of knowledge was starting to scare him.

"Forgive me, I am an old soul. Younger wizards these days are more in-tune with this technology you muggles use. Personally, I believe sending a letter is far easier than this… text message? Why don't you call it a letter? Is it not the same thing?"

Nezu smiled, "Once we return you UA, I would love to talk to you about magic, perhaps I can explain our differences in technology. Tell me, do you enjoy herring tea?"

Ectoplasm and Snipe groaned… Nezu was making friends. That was never a healthy sign.

* * *

**(Timeskip UA)**

Nezu walked down the halls towards the infirmary, Gran Torino called him not long after they left. Apparently, something occurred, and he needed to return quickly. Nevertheless, he was preoccupied, so it had to wait. As for Snipe, Ectoplasm, and Dumbledore, they returned to the stands to observe the rest of the games. The last round was underway, he had no idea who was fighting. Nezu shifted his weight, he was holding Izuku's monstrous file from Aldera.

Reaching the infirmary, he could hear what sounded like… growling? Sliding open the door, he dropped the file onto the ground, the papers panned out onto the floor. "All Might… All for One!? But~I?" No, they weren't supposed to meet until Saturday. Off to the side, he could see Izuku resting in a chair, and Sorahiko was on the counter, clearly pissed.

Gran Torino grunted, "Welp, it looks like you missed the action Nezu. We had dumb and dumber here destroy the boiler room. What the fuck were you two thinking!?"

All Might and All for One were sitting up, covered in bandages. Neither wanted to talk to each other, and they'd been giving each other a series of growls and grunts. Toshinori turned to Gran Torino, "You knew about him this entire time, and never told me!?"

"You wouldn't've understood dumbass. Besides, the kid here made me swear to keep my mouth shut." He pointed his thumb to Izuku.

"You let your granddaughter near **All for One**, but get irritated at me for training her?!" All for One frowned when he heard this. Izuku was shaking her head. It's been like this for a while.

"You're a pervert! Why the fuck would I let you near her? And it's not like I can stop her from talking to him." All Might had been pissed at him for the last two hours.

Kuro glared at the idiots across from him, "What do you mean you trained her?"

Toshi grunted, "That's none of your concern."

"I can explain," Izuku timidly raised her hand, "I was training with both of you at Dagoba Beach… I never told you Sensei because it kept skipping my mind. After you asked to train me, All Might wanted to train me as well, and I didn't want to say no. So… I just worked with both of you."

"You trained with him?! I could teach you things this blond would never understand."

All Might sneered, "Like I'd ever let her train with you now."

Kuro smirked, "Well, it seems you're going to be displeased when I reveal to you… I begin working here Monday."

All Might looked as if his head was going to explode, "W~what!? Nezu! What did you do!?" Grunting, he got out of bed and wobbled over to the smirking mouse. "He's the teacher you hired!? HIM? Have you lost your mind?!" He was only half-way through the day, but the surprises wouldn't stop… he hated surprises!

Nezu smirked, "Why All Might, you seem upset? Don't worry, I'm certain everything will work out." Gran Torino was rubbing his head, he couldn't handle this.

As All Might trembled in rage, Kuro got up and stood next to him, "Will you cease your screaming?" The two went back to growling at each other… they knew better than to fight while Izuku was in the same room. They stopped their arguing when they shifted, both were barefoot, and they felt something beneath their feet. Looking down, they saw the papers Nezu had spilled onto the floor, "What is all of this?" He pulled a document off the ground and started reading it.

All Might grunted, "I thought you were going to Aldera?" Izuku's head popped up when he said that, why was Nezu going there? Toshinori noticed All for One was shaking. "What are you doing?" Looking about, he also plucked up a paper from the ground.

Izuku shrunk into her seat when Kuro marched over, he clenched the document, "You _swore _you'd tell me when that brat was bullying you!"

"U~uh? What are you talking about?" Behind Kuro, she could only see All Might's naked back, he was shaking. "What is that?"

Nezu started organizing the papers… But All Might kept taking them. One article he came across had a picture of Izuku's forearm, there was a burn mark in the shape of a hand. He gripped the paper and trembled as his teeth chattered. 'T~that boy used his quirk on her? So not only was he mentally abusing her, but it was physical too.' He turned and stepped next to All for One… they both started demanding answers from Izuku. She looked confused and nervous.

"Why didn't you tell me!?" All Might screamed, his blood was boiling.

Kuro's eyes were glowing, "You swore you'd tell me every time he tormented you! I should have just killed him when I had the chance!"

"How long has he been abusing you!? I'll smash his head into the ground!"

"What!?" Kuro snatched the paper from All Might's hand, he didn't even mind. Reading the paper and looking over the picture, his hands turned into claws, "He… abused you? He crippled you!?" Gran Torino popped over when he heard this. In less than a minute, the three men were shouting their anger.

Toshinori clenched his fists, "Where else has he hit you!?"

Kuro's quirk was losing control, "I'll steal that bastard's quirk and use it on him. I'll make him experience the same pain he made you feel." In the back of All Might's mind, he thought it was strange hearing All for One care about Izuku's well being. It… it made him… happy. A small part within him was happy All for One was just as exasperated as him… it sounds strange when he thinks about it.

"Why didn't you tell me?" All Might asked desperately, 'I could have done something! Were you scared? Did he threaten to hurt you if you said anything? Did… did you think I wouldn't care?' The last thought made him sick to his stomach. The same ideas were running through Kuro's head.

Izuku tried tucking her head away, her face was flushed. "I… Uh… I did tell the school, but… they never did anything. So… I… well…" She was too afraid to speak.

Nezu finished collecting the papers, "All Might, All for One! Stop scaring the girl!" He knew this was a touchy subject for her. He held the large file to his chest. "Now, Midoriya, I know this is a delicate subject for you, but I must know, why didn't you tell us?" He lifted the file, "112 complaints, and you never once told us about this. I understood you, and young Bakugo didn't get along, but this treatment is unacceptable."

All Might and All for One choked as they heard the number, "112 complaints?" Gran Torino was on the verge of yelling.

Izuku grabbed a strand of her hair and started twirling it, "I… I… who told you about that?" How did they find out?

All Might crossed his arms, "Your old potions professor told us. He made it clear to us how much of a monster that child really is."

All for One growled and clenched his fist, his arm had locked up, "It makes me sick to agree with him, but you should have told us. I would've rather you told this blond idiot than let this treatment continue."

She finally started to break, "Well… what was I supposed to do? Every time I told someone he'd jump circles around them, he's an expert manipulator. All I ever heard growing up is how he'll be a great hero, and everyone around him believed it. Besides… it's not like my other classmates were saints. Please… I don't want to talk about it."

She heard Kuro and All Might growling. All Might spoke up, "**No**. You're going to tell us everything, I know it's not something you want to talk about, but we're not letting this slide young lady."

"When I get my hands on that brat… I'll slice his head off." All Might didn't even budge at Kuro's comment.

Nezu took her hand and dragged her from the chair, "Before this conversation continues, I want Aizawa and our guidance counselor Hound Dog to hear this. I'm sorry if this makes you uncomfortable, my dear, but I refuse to have this treatment continue. We will discuss any form of punishment with Aizwawa and Hound." As he was pushing her out, they heard the speakers in the room turn on.

It was Midnight's voice, "And our winner is… Katsuki Bakugo!" Everyone in the room froze. All Might looked like he wanted to shout, and Kuro's face was covered by a dark shadow.

Nezu stopped and shook his head, "Wait, are you not participating in the festival?" It never occurred to him Izuku wasn't competing.

Izuku looked over towards All Might and All for One; they looked ashamed, "I was but… when All Might and Sensei started fighting, it was my turn to fight. But, I sort of got dragged into their fight; I never showed up for the first round so… I got disqualified." Nezu shook and glared at the two.

"I will deal with you two later. Your punishment for getting her disqualified is going to be exceedingly hellish." With that, he pulled Izuku out of the infirmary, Sorahiko joined them… this left the two men alone.

The room became tense as soon as the door closed. With Izuku gone, they could continue their fight, but they didn't move. Slowly, All Might turned to All for One, his teeth were on the verge of breaking, "So, you're Sensei… you're the one she's been seeing for years. _You slept with my little doe_?" While it wasn't sexual, he was still furious.

"You robbed me of her first kiss… consider it payback." Kuro looked enraged.

"I won't let you touch her ever again."

"You heard that stupid prophecy… Grrr!" He wanted to slit his throat, "listen, you towering idiot. I don't like you, and I never will… but I _refuse _to lose her no matter the cost." He was certain he'd throw up, "I'm not thrilled about this arrangement, and neither are you. But you heard what she said… I…" he clenched his jaw, "_I will not lose her because of your ignorance_. If I could kill you without inadvertently killing her, I would."

All Might ripped the bandages off his head, and gave something similar to a hiss, "I adore her more than you ever could." A claw came up to his neck, and equally, he gripped Kuro's throat.

"I've cherished her long before you came around. You know nothing about me, and what I'd sacrifice for her."

The image of All for One speaking to Izuku for years made Toshinori sick, "I… ugh!GRRR!" He wanted to kill the man before him, "I don't want to lose her either, so what are we going to do? The very idea of sharing her with… with **_you_** makes me sick."

"The feeling is mutual." Slowly, he let go of All Might's neck, "I cannot believe I'm stating this, but… we have to… accept this predicament we're in."

"You know damn well, I'll never forgive you for what you've done. I know deep down, you're still a monster."

"Well, guess what? If we don't get over this ridiculous drama, then neither of us wins, and she _suffers _because of it." His eyes were glowing, "I've been alive for over 300 years. I've lost more than you could ever know… I _won't _lose her, no matter the cost."

Struggling to breathe, Toshinori puffed his chest, "I will never forgive you… but… for her… I'll make an _exception_. I'm tired of fighting you as well, so I'll attempt to look past everything you've done to me and the world." It took all of his might to say this, "If you really care about her, like me, then you'll leave that underworld of yours… we both know she'll be broken if she knows _exactly _what you've done to people… I know you made the Nomu."

Kuro growled and held out his hands, "_Fine_. Do we have a deal?" Slowly, Toshinori shook his hand. The act made them nauseous. Immediately, they pulled away when they felt a sharp prick in their palms, "Agh! What did you do?" A single drop of blood rose from his wound.

"I didn't do anything, it was you!" Similarly, a drop of Toshinori's own blood rose up. They both stood back as they watched the tears of blood spin around. Their blood combined, and a gold locket encased it. They watched cautiously as the locket levitated. "What is that? What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything, you buffoon." Slowly, Kuro grabbed the chain connected to the locket, he looked it over. "This isn't a quirk… I don't feel it. I'd imagine this is something to do with magic?" For their position, they could hear the crowd going wild. Slipping the locket into his pocket, he glanced at Toshinori. "I'll have to question her regarding this… you… you'd best hurry to your _followers_."

"For once… I envy you. I have to give young Bakugo a gold medal for winning." And he couldn't just go yelling at the boy, they still needed to assemble all the evidence before calling him out. Before he could leave, he noticed All for One looking conflicted, "Yes?"

"I'm… I'm sorry for killing your master… it was never my intention."

All Might bit his tongue, he was conflicted because the apology sounded sincere. 'I'm not gonna be sleeping tonight.' He nodded his head slowly, "and… I'm sorry for destroying your head." He left the man as a bloody mess. 'Dear Lord, is this truly happening?' Was he actually making amends with All for One? It seemed impossible, no _beyond _impossible!

* * *

**(Stadium)**

Tokoyami frowned as he rose from the ground, he'd won third place. As for Shoto, he'd gotten second. Between them, Bakugo was struggling against his chains and mouthguard. "Be grateful for winning you, arrogant child." He couldn't hear the foul insults Bakugo threw him

In the last round, Shoto decided to lose… he didn't want to win anymore. In fact, seeing Bakugo react like this was a much better reward.

Tokoyami cleared his throat, "Now that we have time alone and your mouth is kept shut, I can say this." The platforms were still rising. "I don't know what your problem is with Midoriya, but if you make another insult against her, I won't hold back." Bakugo stopped his shaking and glared at him. "You're a cruel and arrogant child who doesn't deserve to be here, especially with how you've been treating her. You have no idea what she's capable of, and I'm grateful to call her a friend. You are a fool for not realizing how much of a wonderful human she is."

Shoto heard everything Tokoyami said… in his left pocket, he felt the potion she gave him. He was still in shock at the discovery of magic, but he'd have to live with it. 'No sense in becoming irrational because of it.'

Bakugo started struggling again as they rose out of the ground. A large portion of the stadium became quiet at seeing the boy's behavior. And for the wizards who were still there… this was ghastly. He won, and now he's acting like an animal? This boy wouldn't last a second in the wizarding world, he'd be chewed out.

As for the teachers, they covered their faces in embarrassment. Bakugo's behavior reflected poorly on them. Severus frowned before looking at Aizawa, "You must be so proud."

"Bakugo." He growled the boy's name. 'I'm going to hang him with my scarf.'

Behind him, Hound Dog was growling, "Ungreat full~_grr_~ arrogant! When he gets to my office I~_grra_ _Awhoo_! _GRR_~" He started barking and growling like a savage mutt. After the match was over, he was going to speak with Izuku and Nezu. Apparently, they were going to tell him the finer details of Bakugo's bullying.

Snape watched Bakugo go insane, "Why did you not disqualify him?"

Aizawa moved his bandage from his mouth, "We can't just pull him out and yell at him without proof. Besides… Nezu got back a few minutes ago… so it's a little late to disqualify him."

"And what is holding you back?" Severus looked irritated and confused, "If needed to, I'd gladly go down there and announce his immediate disqualification." Just then, the sound of All Might's laugh was heard. They watched him jump into the stadium. "What Midoriya sees in him, I will never know." Aizawa tilted his head at that remark… it… it sounded like there was another meaning to it.

Back on stage, All Might started giving the boys their medals. As he stepped onto Bakugo's platform, he tried to stop his sneer. Watching the boy act like a savage made his blood boil, 'You ungrateful child. If it wasn't for me, Midoriya could be up here.' When he found out he'd gotten her disqualified, he'd felt utterly ashamed and embarrassed. Saying nothing, removed the boy's gag.

"I don't want it! Get that garbage away from me!" He yelled and shook against his restraints.

"C'mon young Bakugo take the medal!" All Might forced a smile and tried to put the medal on his neck. Struggling a bit, he lost his patience, "_Gr~c'mon stop struggling~ Gh~ Just take the stupid medal._" Bakugo was so angry he didn't hear All Might. After the awards ceremony was over, he turned to Bakugo, "You are needed in Nezu's office, young man… we need to talk."

He glared at All Might, "About what?" He spat out. Instead of getting a response, Kastsuki was surprised to see the hero frown at him.

"_I will see you in Nezu's office._" With that, he marched off the stage, he wanted to snatch that medal and give it to someone deserving. "Ungrateful child." Toshinori knew his smile was gone, it was probably a surprise to the crowd.

* * *

**(Hallways)**

Izuku shifted uncomfortably. She'd just gotten finished talking to Nezu and Hound Dog. As for Kuro, Sorahiko, and All Might, they had to wait outside. It was strange; even with Kuro's auditory quirk, he couldn't hear anything from the office. It was infuriating… it seems, after all this time, Izuku's spell hadn't worn off on his office.

Hound Dog was snarling, "Grrr~ You should've come straight to me! _Woof GR~RR~r!_" After that, trying to make sense of his snarls was impossible.

Nezu tapped paws on the desk, "Thank you, Midoriya, that's all we'll need."

Izuku nodded, "You're not going to expel him, are you? I know what he did was wrong, but I don't want him to be expelled." Nezu and Hound Dog looked at each other.

"We won't expel him, but he is not going unpunished."

Standing up, she turned and left the office. Outside, All Might and Kuro quickly demanded answers. She had to put her hands up, "Okay, calm down, please. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I was just scared." That didn't seem to help.

All for One crushed his hand, "He's lucky I don't chop his head off. When is this little shit arriving?" Since he was now part of the staff, he was definitely going to be present.

Walking back, Izuku passed a wall; she was at the edge of the stairs. "Please just calm down, I promise I'll tell you everything okay? No more half-truths." The three gave a huff before giving their own nods. "Thank you." Looking to her right, and down the stairs, she noticed Bakugo walking up. From his position, he couldn't see the three adults, literally, around the corner.

Seeing Izuku, he glared, "Gr~What are you doing here, Deku?!"

"Uh~ hey Kacchan." She waved her hand, 'Please Merlin, they are right there!' Glancing to her left, she saw the three listening with glares on their face. "I was just leaving."

"Pff… ya, whatever." He gave a smirk, "I gotta say that was pretty pathetic today. But I can't be surprised a loser like you didn't make it far."

"Excuse me? I was taking care of my friends." From there corner of her eye, she could see All Might and Kuro growling, "It's not like I meant to miss the festival."

"Ya, just face it Deku, you were afraid to show because you knew you wouldn't win against me."

"Katsuki~please." She was waving her hands, trying to keep his mouth shut. To make matters worse, Nezu and Hound Dog had come out of the office. They'd heard some commotion.

"I don't care what anyone says, you're still that same quirkless loser from Aldera. You should've just taken my advice and taken a swan-dive off the roof. At least then you'd get your five seconds of fame."

"Katsuki… I'd stop talking if I were you." He didn't know there were five people to her left listening in. They were absolutely furious. No one had said anything… they wanted to hear what else he had to say.

"Don't tell me what to do, Deku!" He was growling, "You're lucky I don't blast your stupid face for those cheap tricks you made in the first two rounds." Hound Dog's eyes had rolled to the back of his skull… he was a hair away from losing it.

"Katsuki there are~" She motioned her hands to the left, but he interrupted her.

"I don't wanna hear it, Deku. Just take those useless notebooks of yours and do everyone the favor of fucking off." He stopped right in front of her, the wall blocked his view of the teachers by a hair. Nezu was shaking, to hear this in person was… he couldn't describe his anger.

"I… excuse me." Her face was pale, with that, she turned and walked towards the five. She walked towards them before anyone could move and comfort her, she apparated away… much to everyone else's anger.

Bakugo moved, "Hey, I'm not done talking to~" He turned the corner and froze. His eyes widened, Izuku was nowhere in sight, and he was greeted with five furious men. He immediately recognized the man from Izuku's apartment, he was covered in bandages. Standing there was Nezu, All Might, Hound Dog, Gran Torino, and whoever that guy was. "Uh~"

Hound Dog lost his temper, "B~bakugo! _GrrraHHH_! _AWHOOO_! Office _Grr_~_Awhoo_!" He started barking his commands, but the teen couldn't understand him.

All Might slammed his fist into the wall, "Office! NOW!"

"W~wait, but Deku was… where did she?" He was confused, Izuku was right there!

"NOW!" All Might looked terrifying. Had any of them knew Izuku was going to apparate, they would've stepped in. They were just waiting for the idiot to turn the corner.

Katsuki was grabbed by his shirt, All for One looked furious, "Are you, deaf boy!? MOVE!" He threw him to Hound Dog. The guidance counselor was shouting as he dragged Bakugo to the office, Nezu just frowned as he went inside. _Not _expelling this boy was going to be the hardest thing he's ever done.

Gran Torino shook his head, "I'm gonna find the kid. If I go into that office…_ I'll fucking kill him_." With that, the old man turned and jumped down the hall. That left Kuro and Toshinori standing there. They looked at each other. There was still the lingering awkwardness between them.

Kuro spoke first, "I'm not setting foot in there either. We both know I'll slaughter him." He turned and pulled out his phone while walking down the hall. He was calling Izuku.

That left Toshinori, 'This is one hell of a day.' Turning around, he went into Nezu's office.

After getting settled, Nezu placed a large file on his desk, Bakugo looked a little nervous. Nobody wants All Might to yell at them. "What's this about?" He crossed his arms.

Nezu brushed his suit, "We'll discuss that in a few minutes, currently, we're waiting for your mother and father." Since they were his legal guardians, they needed to be present for this.

"Huh?"

The office door slammed open, and a blond woman came rushing in… she looked furious, "KATSUKI!" Mitsuki marched over, Masaru was right behind her, and he looked disappointed. They were called after the festival ended and informed what the meeting was about. Mitsuki's hair had puffed up, she wanted to kill her son. "Young man, you are in so much trouble! If your teachers weren't here, I'd strangle you! How dare you treat that sweet girl like garbage!"

Bakugo raised his brow, he was confused, "Wait… what are we talking about?"

Nezu slid a massive folder onto the table, "Recently, we've noticed your… complicated relationship with Izuku. Now, normally we wouldn't think much of it, but recently I took a trip to Aldera… do you know what this folder is?"

"Beats me~" Mitsuki slapped Bakugo in the back of the head.

"Show some respect!"

"You cow! Hit me again, and I'll blast you!" This was their family's usual dynamic. Masaru covered his face in embarrassment.

All Might walked over and placed a hand on Bakugo's shoulder, "Young man! You will show your mother and everyone in this room respect." The boy kept his mouth shut, but he had an irritated expression.

"Thank you, All Might." Nezu flipped open the file, "This file, which we confiscated from Aldera, contained all 112 complaints from Miss Midoriya. Most are reports of physical and mental abuse by your hands." Mitsuki's eyes had rolled back… did he say 112? "I'm here to inform you and your parents, that bullying is not accepted here at UA, even if it happened before you arrived."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"No? I would like to remind you, this campus has 24-hour surveillance, and what I just heard in the hallway was recorded." Nezu fiddled with a few buttons on his desk as he pulled up the audio file from the hallway.

_"I don't care what anyone says, you're still that same quirkless loser from Aldera. You should've just taken my advice and taken a swan-dive off the roof. At least then you'd get your five seconds of fame." _

The recording ended, and Mitsuki broke down, screaming, "You evil, monstrous child! How dare you say that to her! After everything her mother did for us, you have the nerve to treat Inko's daughter this way!? I can't even look at you." Mitsuki considered Inko her closest friend, and she's missed her every day since she left; apparently, she was going to watch over Hisashi. To hear her own son treated Izuku like this… she wasn't sure she could look Inko in the face again. Much less Izuku, she loved that sweet girl.

"So she made a lot of complaints about me, she lied a lot at Aldera. She lied about being quirkless, why wouldn't she lie about that. She likes getting attention." All Might was piercing arrows into his head.

"Actually, we also have a picture of bruise marks she submitted to the school." He slid over a document, and it showed her blistered arm, a handprint clearly evident. "I ran this through our school's database, and your thumbprints match the marks in the picture. Young man… I would advise you to admit what you've done because frankly, you can be convicted for assault and battery. How you're old school ignored these will forever confound me, but as I said here at UA, we don't accept this treatment of others."

Katuski felt his anger rise, he hated when people pointed out his flaws, "She's just a loser who won't cut it as a rent-it cop. All she ever does is latch to me, I don't need her help." The room was silent.

Surprisingly, it was Masaru who broke the silence, "Bakugo!" his father never yelled, "_Shut your mouth before I shut it for you_?" While most people didn't know it… Masaru's rage was worse than Mitsuki's.

All Might was trembling, his bangs were starting to puff up. 'This is what Midoriya had to endure?' He'd personally been a victim of bullying in the past, mainly when he was quirkless, but not like this. "Young man, do you understand the severity of your actions?"

"Deku is~"

All Might interrupted and placed his hand on the table, "Her name is Izuku, not Deku, young man. You _will _show her respect." He cleared his throat and tried to be professional, "You're assault against Miss Midoriya are unacceptable and will not be tolerated. Normally, this type of behavior is grounds for expulsion." Bakugo's eyes widened when he realized how severe his punishment was. This wasn't going to be like Aldera, where he'd get away with his cruel treatment.

Nezu waved his hand, "I will take it from here, All Might, thank you." He turned to Bakugo, the boy looked nervous, "Yes, normally we would have expelled you for this type of behavior. However, before you arrived, we had questioned Miss Midoriya. She humbly asked for us _not _to expel you, but I will be open… your actions in the hallway are making it difficult." All color was gone from Bakugo's face, "You should consider yourself lucky because if she had not asked, I would have promptly expelled you for this behavior." The teen's heart rate had skyrocketed, sweat was pouring down his face. He didn't know what he'd do if he were expelled.

Mitsuki spoke up, "You're not letting my brat of a son get away with this, are you? I'll let you hit him with a sjambok." She had one mounted on the wall in their house.

"In response to his actions, I've devised a total rehabilitation for young Bakugo. My goals are to rid him of this inferiority complex and instill into him proper manners." Bakugo was listening carefully, "Firstly, until Hound Dog has decided you are mentally mature enough to behave around your classmates, especially Miss Midoriya… we will be temporarily moving you into the general education classes."

"W~what!?" Bakugo hands slammed onto the table. "You can't be serious!?"

"Unless you wish to be expelled, I see no other option… may I continue?" Bakugo sat down, a frown stained his face, "You will be placed in the general education classes and monitored on your behavior. To make sure you aren't too far behind your classmates when you hopefully return, you'll still be participating in physical training." So he'd still have to train with class 1-A. "You'll also be having anger management counseling with Hound Dog and will have to complete these 100 hours of community service." He slid over a paper. "I understand this makes you angry, but I would like to clarify something," Bakugo slowly looked up, his face flushed with embarrassment, "If it wasn't for Miss Midoriya you would be expelled. Now before we go into the paperwork, I must ask something. Why is it you have a personal vendetta against Miss Midoriya?"

Everyone leaned close to hear, All Might was clenching his fist. He wanted to hear this boy's reason. Bakugo shook his head and growled, "She's always looked down on me like I'm some sort of weakling. And she enjoyed laughing behind my back while she lied about being quirkless."

All Might finally decided to step in, he looked very irritated, "Young man, just because someone offers help does not mean you are a weakling. I can tell you from my own personal experiences that even **I** need assistance. Until you learn to behave yourself, I will personally be watching over you and Midoriya. If I see any attempt to harm her, I will be forced to treat you as a villain." Part of him wished the boy attempted something… that way, he could hurt Bakugo without restraint. "This also goes for any other student."

Bakugo, again, said nothing; he just trembled in his seat. He was angry, embarrassed, and ashamed. 'That… damn… nerd.'

Nezu spoke, "Now, I believe we should go over the finer details of your rehabilitation. Mister and Misses Bakugo, I will need your permission for this."

Mitsuki huffed and glared at her son, "You are in so much trouble when we get home! I want you to write an apology to Izuku as soon as we leave."

Nezu interrupted her, "That won't be necessary. You see, Miss Midoriya has expressed she doesn't want an apology… frankly, she's explained to me that she does not want any connection to your son. She simply wishes to be left alone."

Mitsuki's eyes had rolled into the back of her head, she wanted to snap her son's neck. 'I am gonna kill him!' Her face contorted, she felt like crying, 'How can I ever show my face to Inko again?' She grabbed Katsuki by his shirt, "Excuse me. I need to have a word with my son." Her voice was cracking a bit.

This left Masaru to fill out the papers. He dropped his hand from his face, "I am so sorry about this, if I knew he was treating her like this, I would've stopped it long ago."

Nezu nodded, "Might I ask, what is the history between Midoriya and Bakugo?"

"My wife and I met Inko when we moved. Both were pregnant at the time, so they became good friends, and I've had a few encounters with Hisashi." All Might was listening attentively to Masaru, he wanted to hear more about Izuku's past, "Our son grew up in the same neighborhood as Izuku, and as far as we knew, they were friends. If Inko and Hisashi ever found out about this, I'm certain they'd kill my family and me." And he meant that. Inko was overly protective of her daughter… if she ever found out his son bullied Izuku for years. 'Ugh… some family friend I am.'

"What can you tell us about Inko and Hisashi?"

"I don't know Hisashi very well, but he's definitely someone I wouldn't want to be against." The man was All Might's size, and he could easily break someone's bones. "Inko is a lovely woman, I thought it was bizarre when she left without Izuku." He'd even called her out on it, that was a grave mistake… he'd never been so afraid in his life. He'd poked a mother bear with a stick, and his ears were on the verge of bleeding. Clearly, Inko hated leaving her daughter in Japan.

Toshinori huffed and looked away, "She sounds irresponsible if she left her daughter here." Then again, if she hadn't, he never would've met Izuku.

Masura's eyes widened, "Don't let her hear that." He could only imagine the anger she'd have. One thing was clear… Inko loved her daughter, and she'd make that clear to anyone. "She said she wanted Izuku to stay because… well… she wanted to go here." At the time, he thought that was crazy.

"What?"

"I don't know all the details, but apparently, Inko knew if she took Izuku with her, she'd never get the chance to go here. I guess her plan worked out after all."

Toshinori had a gnawing feeling in his stomach. He needed to make it up to Izuku, 'I never realized how hard she's had it. To be tormented for years and then forced to raise yourself… just to go here.' And then she had to be insulted by sitting behind the boy who made her life hell. 'Nezu should have expelled him.' "I must be going now, thank you for this insight into Midoriya's past. It will help us greatly as we mold her into a hero." With that, he turned and left the room. As he walked down the halls, he could see Mitsuki was in tears as she yelled. However, he decided to stay out of it… he couldn't stand another second around that abusive child. Toshinori grunted as he walked down the stairs, "He's just another villain." Looking at his watch, he noticed the time, "I'd best find Midoriya. Hmmm… I guess I could make a quick trip home." He needed to pick something up.

* * *

**(Timeskip, Dagobah Beach)**

Izuku was sitting on a bench looking out at sea. After the incident in the hallway, she decided to come here, she was too embarrassed to be in front of everyone. Her phone was exploding with messages and phone calls, but she just ignored them. As she watched the waves, she heard the sound of hard shoes hitting the ground. "Hm?"

When she looked to her left, she saw Kuro standing there with a slight glare, "You shouldn't have run off like that."

"How did you know where I was?"

He sat down next to her, he was wearing a new suit, "I make it my job to know where you are little one… and this is one of your favorite spots to visit." He looked at her, "This… are you certain about this soulmate fiasco?" He's had a little bit of time to think about it.

She slowly nodded her head, "Y~yes. I… I know you're probably angry about this, and I'm completely under~" She never finished, a pair of warm lips slammed against her. Kuro's hands held the sides of her face as he pulled her closer. He became lost as he molded his lips to hers.

He pulled her closer, his right hand cupping the back of her head, 'My dearest Izuku you taste divine.' his rugged lips memorized her soft ones. Slowly, he wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her against his chest. She let loose a slight moan, he felt his dick swell beneath his pants. Pulling apart, his crimson eyes stared into her shocked green ones. Bringing his hand up, he held her chin with his finger and thumb, "I can not express how long I've craved you." Not giving her a chance to respond, he forced his tongue against hers. Tilting his head a bit, he slowly swirled his tongue around hers. He became drunk with pleasure as her moans intensified.

Izuku's heart shook as Kuro kissed her, 'His tongue he's~ oh… mhmm.' It reminded her of Toshinori, but… different. Not better or worse, just different. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer.

Not wasting another second, he placed her on his lap… she was pressed right against his bulge. He grunted before giving a light thrust. Her little squeal nearly broke him.

"K~kuro!?" Her cheeks were on fire. He gripped her waist before pressing her harder into his aching bulge. 'Why did I choose to change into my skirt?' She braced herself against his chest.

"You look divine little one." He gave another thrust, she covered her crimson face. "This is what you've made me suffer through." He thrust against her core a little harder, his length was rock hard. "When I had you in my bed, I wanted you like this. My little one pressed up against me, moaning her little heart out." He planted soft kisses on her neck, he stopped longingly when he felt her pulse. "I heard you… I heard you in my shower."

She clung to him, her body was on fire and flushed with embarrassment, "A~and… what~mhmmh! What did you hear?" Her heart was pumping at an alarming rate.

Spinning her around, he pressed her back against his chest and leaned close to her ear, "I heard my little one pleasure herself." His hot breaths made her legs go numb, her cunt was leaking. "I'll let you in on a secret… If you didn't stop when you did, I would've barged in there. I would've taken you against my shower walls," She was shaking, and a little bit of snow fell as she lost control of her emotions, "and the way you curled up to me. I wanted to make love to you all night." His arms wrapped around her waist, he had an iron grip, "To watch you ride my swollen cock and lose yourself to your pleasures." His lips were right against her ear, and he dropped his already deep voice another octave, "_Perhaps we can try again? Would you care to spend the night with me? I assure you… by tomorrow, you won't be able to walk without my help. You'll be completely at my mercy_."

Izuku was sure her heart was about to explode, "K~k~kuro… we… I… don't you think it's too soon to… you know… do that?" A day ago, she wasn't even sure he held feelings for her, and now she was in his lap, being coaxed into his bed.

His hands wandered over her sides, "We are soulmates… are we not? If I'm going to spend an _eternity _with you… why wait for the _inevitable_?" He understood her confusion, "When you grow to reach my age, one tires of 'beating around the bush.' I've waited long enough, and I intend to take what's rightfully mine." He started kissing her neck again, purposefully leaving a hickey for all to see.

Izuku was about to speak, but they heard someone clear their throat. Off to the side, Toshinori was standing there glaring at All for One, "If anyone is taking my little doe's cherry, it shall be me." Izuku felt her soul figuratively float out of her body, "Her first time should be special… not waisted with _you_." He marched over and took the vacant seat, he gripped his knees. Seeing Izuku in his arms was infuriating.

Kuro sneered, "Like you could bring her pleasure? You might have stolen her first kiss from me, but the loss of her virginity belongs to me." The two grown men were growling at each other.

It took all of Izuku's strength to calm down. Hearing them talk about this was embarrassing, 'What happened!? A week ago, I didn't even know they held feelings for me and now this!?' And hearing All Might talk like this was even worse. Sitting between them, she uncupped her face, "Y~you… you know, I didn't expect you both to be so… accepting of this." She figured they'd be fighting non-stop; instead, they growled at each other.

All Might gritted his teeth, "It's not like we have a choice." The fact that he had to share Izuku with his fated enemy was a nightmare. 'No… a nightmare would be better because at least it would end.'

All for One grunted. Before he could speak, he heard a clicking sound, "I am here!" The three looked down and saw Kuro's keychain jumping up and down. "In the name of good, I have returned to my owner!" He dropped into Kuro's open hand before turning dormant. All Might was off to the side, he looked perplexed.

Kuro growled softly, "Do not utter a word."

Izuku shifted between the two, there wasn't much space for her, "I made him a keychain for my apartment… it was before all of this." She glanced at Kuro, "I… do you want me to get rid of it for you?" Had she known he despised All Might, she never would've given it to him.

Looking away, All for One grunted again, "No." As much as he despised the thing, it was also sentimental. He turned to All Might, "_Not a word you buffoon_."

Izuku tugged Toshinori's sleeve, "I… I made this for you." Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out a keycard, it looked identical to the one for his office… he lost it again. And his assistant refused to buy him more, those cards didn't come cheap.

"What's this?" He took the card and noticed a little figurine attached to it. Connected to the keycard was a mini-version of him; it was wearing his bronze age costume.

"When I went to your tower, you said you kept losing your keycard, so I thought I'd give you this. Just like Sensei's, it will hunt you down if you lose it. I… I also enchanted your card for my apartment door, just wave it over the lock and it will open." The figurine started to move.

"I am here! As a little figurine!" The mini-version of himself started running in mid-air, "Hahahaha!" Its laugh sounded exactly like his. Toshinori's cheeks started turning red.

Clearing his throat, he spoked, "T~thank you, young Midoriya." He gave her a pat on the head, "This will help me tremendously!" He started taking on his heroic voice, much to Kuro's annoyance. "At this rate, I can't wait for our date!"

Kuro looked like he wanted to explode, "Date? What date?"

"Hahaha! Were you not aware? Young Midoriya and I are preparing for a date!" Was All Might trying to mock him with his heroic voice? "I look forward to my one-on-one time with her!"

"_Grrr_~" Kuro was snarling, "Fine." A cruel smirk appeared on his face, "While I would love nothing more than to chop your head off, I'll leave you two alone." He grabbed Midoriya's shoulder and glared at All Might, they began an intense staredown, "But I expect you to stay out of our business when we are alone."

"Of course… All for One." There was a mocking tone in All Might's voice.

Izuku had started shaking again… their auras were radiating like decaying isotopes. "P~please… can you two try and get along? I know this is difficult for both of you, but I don't want there to be any more fighting."

"Of course, Midoriya!" Toshinori picked her up and hugged her to his chest, clearly trying to get a rise out of All for One. He started kissing the side of her face. Leaning close to her ear, his voice went husky, "So long as I get your little cherry." She was immediately snatched out of his arms.

Black sparks were escaping All for One as he hugged her to his chest, "Not even in your wildest dreams you buffoon." He started whispering things into her ear, her face went beet red. All Might frowned, he couldn't understand what the man was saying to her. For the next few minutes, this continued on, both growing more desperate. "She does not want to waste her time with you."

"It's Midoriya's choice, and she's clearly chosen her hero!" A few hairs had branched off his bangs.

Izuku shook her head, her face was almost blue from holding her breath, "Stop!" She struggled to get out of their hands, but it was hopeless. "I won't… I won't be doing that with either one of you." They went rigid, "You both need to talk about this on your own and come to an agreement." She crossed her arms, "Don't you two think you're moving a little fast? We... we just started dating."

Toshinori leaned down and started kissing her cheek, "My apologies Midoriya. I don't have much resistance when it comes to you."

Shigaraki's arm wrapped around her waist, "It will take time for us to accept this situation." It was going to be an awkward conversation for Kuro and Toshinori when discussing which of them will take her innocence. As Kuro ran his hand over her side, he felt the locket in his pocket, "Little one, would you happen to know what this is?" He pulled the golden locket out and handed it to her.

Izuku tilted her head, "Huh? Where did you get this?" She ran her thumb over the glass.

"After you left the infirmary we~hahbwaha… huh?" Toshinori and Izuku were looking at him with wide eyes. "We~ vamnaiba… What is happening?" Why couldn't he speak?

Toshinori shook his head, "What he means to say is we~Lavnirishima la." His tongue went numb. He kept trying to explain what happened, but all that came out was a gargled bundle of words. 'Why can't I speak?!'

Izuku glanced at the locket, "I think I see what's happening." She held up the locket, "This is a blood oath, it's an old form of magic. Wait… how did you two make a blood oath? You're not wizards?" They tried to respond, but she kept getting jumbled words. "Right… blood oath. I don't know how you two made this, but a blood oath can't be said aloud. That's why you two can't speak."

"You mean to say we can't talk about this?"

"You can't talk about it, and you have to follow whatever oath you two made." Toshinori and Kuro glared at each other

"What do you mean?"

"Blood oath's can be spoken aloud... usually. Some wizards can break past that magic and say it, but it's very difficult. As for your oath, you have to follow it until you die. What did you guys swear too?" She slapped her head, "Right, sorry… you literally can't say."

Kuro looked at the locket, "What do you mean it lasts until we die?"

"As I said, your oath can't be broken. You could smash this with a hammer, and it would never break." She watched their blood spin inside the glass sphere.

"What if we choose not to follow what we agree on?"

"You can't, your bodies won't allow you. Just how you can't speak, you'll lose control of your body. I just… how could you've made a blood oath, though? This doesn't make sense." She watched as Toshinori and Kuro tried to speak about their oath, but it was hopeless. Soon enough, it felt like someone poured glass shards into their mouths. "Stop talking about it. You can't tell people about a blood oath, okay. You're just gonna hurt yourself. Besides, you're both not strong enough to fight this type of magic." She went back to studying the locket and became lost in thought. She was mumbling her thoughts aloud, driving the men next to her insane. They loved it when she did that.

Kuro pulled Izuku into his side, "It's getting late, and you need to get some rest little one." She nodded but was stopped when Toshinori grabbed her arm.

"W~wait… uh… before you leave Midoriya." He rubbed the back of his neck and pulled out a golden medal, "I believe this belongs to you." It was his own medal from the sports festival… but he'd never tell her that, she wouldn't accept it otherwise.

"What? But I didn't win, where did you get this from, did you take it from Bakugo?!" She'd feel terrible if she took it.

"N~no, not at all." He placed it over her head, his face was on fire, "If it hadn't been for us, you probably would have succeeded, so I wanted to give you this… As far as I'm concerned, you won." He smiled as she became flustered. Off to the side, All for One was grumbling under his breath.

"T~thanks." Her cheeks were on fire, "Would either of you like me to apparate you home?"

Kuro shook his head, "No, thank you... if fact... I need to speak with All Might."

She looked uncertain as the two glared, "Alright... but if I discover you both are fighting again, I'm gonna be angry. Can you please try to work past this? I know that's asking a lot from the both of you, but I find it pointless for both of you two fight, even if you weren't my soulmates."

Toshinori gave her a pat on the head, "We will try young Midoriya... but... we have a long history." He sighed, "We know you didn't choose this, and I can't imagine it was easy for you to tell us." If he were in her shoes, he wouldn't even know where to begin.

Kuro walked over, "I can assure you we won't fight. And... I am also grateful you told us when you did."

Izuku bit her lip; both of them were on either side of her, 'Too close, they're too close!' She was basically sandwiched between them. "I... I should be going now. I have to say... you're both taking this a lot better than I expected, especially given your history. Well... goodnight, and remember no fighting." Pulling her wand out, she gave a wave before disappearing in a flash of light.

All Might glanced at Kuro, "You wanted to talk?"

"As much as I'd rather not discuss this... we knew to talk about the longevity of our... relationship with Midoriya." Bile wanted to escape his throat, "Specifically our... sexual advantages on her."

Toshinori grimaced, he loathed this conversation already, "I'm gonna be sick, but... alright." For the next few minutes, they discussed their plan of action and... they both hated the conclusion. "Not in a million years."

"Do you have a better plan? Frankly, we're both too arrogant to accept the other taking her innocence." Kuro wanted to slice his tongue and ears off; this conversation was hellish.

"Are you actually suggesting we... ugh... we _share_ her?"

"Again... have you any other idea? I am just as sickened as you, but I see no other alternative."

"But to **_share _**her?" How had they ended up in this situation? "I'd sooner gouge my eyes out if I had to see you bare with Midoriya."

"Do you... have... another idea?!" Kuro wanted this conversation to be over with.

Toshinori bit his tongue, "No." covering his face, "I... ugh... I think I'm about to vomit. And Midoriya... do you honestly think she'll even be keen on this?" They didn't know when Izuku would be ready for the next step in this relationship, and that is why they needed to discuss it now.

"After this... shared experience of ours, we leave it at that. We will share her once, but never again. Of course, if you'd rather I take her innocence, we wouldn't have to do that, to begin with."

Toshinori clenched his fist, "One time... we do this once, and we never speak of it."

"For once, I agree with you." They glared at each other before eventually parting ways. If they talked any longer, a fight would break out.

* * *

**(Elsewhere)**

Tomura turned off the TV, he'd just finished watching the re-run of the sports festival. "So... the little bug can handle herself." However, he was more interested in the fiery blond who won the festival. "I think its time the League of Villain's hurt those stupid heroes where it hurts." He scratched his neck and smiled, 'Master has outlived his usefulness... he'd understand... he'd be proud.'

The screen paused on Izuku, he ran his hand over the screen, and the glass started to crack, "I think our beloved doctor would love to meet you." If he wanted his plans to succeed... he needed Kyudai Garaki on this side. 'Time to destroy his trust in our master.' He knew just how turn Garaki against his former master... all he needed was time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Author Notes)
> 
> It happened! It finally happened! Hopefully, the meeting between All for One and All Might was exciting for you all... it seems All Might also worked up the strength to use his other quirks... hmmm... I wonder if we'll see more of this? It also seems the two are going to be at each other's throats for quite a while, trust me... they aren't friends and that wasn't the only argument between the two. Perhaps one day, they will learn to accept each other. And Bakugo! Hahaha! I feel being moved into the general course studies was worse than being expelled. And Tomura... what are you planning? Next chapter... All for One starts working at UA! I'm pretty sure the next chapter will just be a filler, not part of the main story.


	33. Chapter 33

**I do not own My Hero Academia or Harry Potter**

* * *

**(Chapter 33)**

Izuku whistled a happy tune as she walked along the sidewalk. It was Saturday, the day she planned for Kuro and Toshinori to meet, but that was no longer an option. Ever since the sports festival, they have been stopping by her apartment, "Besides their growling, it looks like they're getting along... I think." They didn't yell at each other. Instead, they growled like territorial animals.

Walking a bit farther, she checked the time on her phone, "I'm going to be in a lot of trouble for this." Following the Sports Festival, she heard what happened to Iida's brother, Tensei. He ran into a villain here in Hosu, he's completely paralyzed from the waist down. "I've never seen Iida so upset." Normally she'd do her best to support someone during this time, but she could tell he just wanted to be left alone. Turning a corner, she saw her destination, Hosu General Hospital. "The Minister is going to kill me."

Heading inside, she walked up to the counter, "Good morning, I'm here to see my friend Tenya Iida, he's not a patient, but his brother is. I just came to check on him."

The short woman at the counter nodded, "Do you know his brother's name? I'm sorry, but my records only show admitted patience."

Izuku sighed in her mind, "His brother is Tensei Iida… he's also the hero Ingenium." If she said she was here to see Tensei, she'd just be brushed off.

"I'm sorry, but Ingenium isn't accepting any visitors."

"N~no, I completely understand. I just came to see Tenya. He wanted to meet me outside Tensei's room, but he forgot to put in the room number, and he isn't answering my calls." Izuku detested lying, but this was the only way.

"Hmmm… Then you'll want room 231, second floor, north-wing." Typically, she wouldn't give a patient's room information aloud, but this girl seems trustworthy. "Now, do know Ingenium's room is locked, so there's no way to go inside unless you're family."

"Of course, thank you so much." Turning, Izuku went to the elevator.

Once she reached Tensei's door she heard a noise coming from inside, quickly she ran behind a corner. Looking back, she watched as Tenya and his mother stepped out of the room… they looked exhausted.

"Tenya, I know you're worried about your brother, but you need to take care of yourself." His mother was speaking, "Let's go to the cafeteria and bring back some food, okay? Tensei wouldn't want you to stress yourself like this."

"But he~" Before Tenya could speak, his mother started pushing him. Neither noticed Izuku as she peeked around the corner.

Once they were gone, Izuku let loose a sigh, "That was close." Walking back to the door, she noticed the card reader on the side, "_Alohomora_." A golden light erupted from the card reader, the small light on it turned green. Sliding the door open, she saw Tensei lying in bed; he was the only one in the room. 'Here goes nothing.' Stepping further into the room, she caught the older Iida's attention.

"H~hello?" Tensei tilted his head, 'How did she get in here? Is she a nurse… no, she's not wearing scrubs."

Walking closer, she gave her a smile, "Hi, I'm Izuku… I'm Iida's friend. He's my classmate."

Tensei grabbed the railing of his bed and sat up, not using his legs was hard, "I'm afraid you missed my little brother. He should be back in a few minutes."

"I know, I saw him walking in the hallways," She was shuffling through her bag and pulled out a blue vial.

"You did?" Tensei rubbed his head, thinking hurt.

"I'll be honest I didn't come here to see Iida." She unscrewed the cap, "You're brother has been a great friend to me, so I thought I'd help you and your family during these trying times." She presented her potion.

Tensei slowly took it, "What's this?" Taking a whiff, he gagged.

"I know it smells bad, and it's going to taste horrid, but it'll be worth it."

"But what is it?" He was almost tempted to press the call button on his bed.

Izuku walked over and looked at his x-rays, "You have a T7 spinal injury, correct? You've lost all feeling in your legs. What if I told you that what you hold in your hand could cure your paralysis?"

"Cure my… The doctors say I'm never going to walk again." While he tried to be strong in front of his family, never being able to use his legs again was a horrifying thought.

She walked over and motioned to the drink in his hand, "Look, I know you don't know me, and I'm pretty sure this is weird, but I promise I'm not trying to poison you. Please drink it, and I assure you it's a miracle that you and your family are looking for. Besides, it's my own making I know it won't kill you."

Tensei was still concerned, "But what is it?"

"I… if I tell you, will you drink it?" He nodded his head, "It's a potion… now drink." She couldn't lie to save her life in situations like this, and the last thing she needed was to be escorted out.

"I'm sorry it's a what?" He shook his head.

"A potion. Please just drink it." Izuku gave him a pleading look.

Slowly, Tensei swirled the vial before downing the liquid, 'Ugh! My tongue!' Whatever was in the bottle tasted disgusting. Finishing the drink, his spine felt like it was on fire, he clenched his teeth and gripped the railing on his bed. "W~what di~ah! What's happening!?" He tried to reach for the call button, but it hurt to move. Soon enough, the pain vanished, and he was left feeling weak, "What was~huh…" He didn't finish his sentence because he eventually noticed something. Removing the covers, he watched his feet and saw they were moving. They felt a little numb, but he was moving his legs, "M~my legs!" A hopeful smile stained his face as he grabbed his foot. "I~It's not possible!"

Izuku giggled at his reaction, "I'm glad you're happy. I'd love to stay and talk, but I really shouldn't be in here." She started walking away. Opening the door, she turned around, "You know… you and Iida really do look alike. Sorry I had to destroy your taste buds to return your legs." She noticed him scurrying to get off the bed.

"Wait!" He put his feet on the ground and struggled to stand. He needed to properly thank this girl; she just restored his legs.

"I'm sorry, but I actually have to go. It was a pleasure meeting you, Ingenium." She walked out of the room, leaving the hero to wobble toward the door.

Tensei reached the door frame and leaned out, "Wait!" He furrowed his brows and looked around, 'Where did she go?' She was right here. Catching his breath, he stretched his knees, "Hahaha!" He couldn't stop laughing his joy as he stood there.

Just then, his mother and Tenya turned the corner, they both dropped their food when they noticed Tensei, "Tensei!" They both ran towards him. He had to stabilize himself when they stopped in front of him, his mother hugged his chest. "It's a miracle!"

Tenya looked over his brother, tears were falling down his face, "They said you've never walked again!" He joined his mother and hugged Tensei.

Tensei smiled at his family as they hugged him, he laughed, "I'm fine you two, actually I'm better than fine!"

Tenya shook his head, "How is this possible? Your spine was completely destroyed?"

Tensei looked confused, and he looked around the hallways, "Your… Your friend did this. Where is she, by the way? I wanted to thank her for whatever she gave me, but when I reached the door, she was gone."

"Friend?" Tenya looked confused.

"Ya, she has green hair… she said her name was Izuku? I… aw man, I didn't even ask for her last name. Some hero I am."

"Wait! Midoriya did this!? HOW!? Where is she?" He looked around, hoping to spot the green-haired-girl, but she was nowhere to be seen.

"I… I don't know. She came into my room and offered me this really gross drink, and then my spine felt like it was on fire. The next thing I know, my legs were working… Actually, everything feels better." Reaching to his shoulder, he removed the bandage and saw the wound from Stain was missing, not a mark in sight.

Tenya shook his head, "Are you certain it was Midoriya?"

"She said she was your friend, and you guys were classmates. Man… leave it up to my little brother to make friends with a girl like that. I don't know what you did for her, but she saved my career."

"I~I… I'll be back, I promise!" With that, Tenya took off, hoping to find Izuku. He isn't sure what she did to restore his brother's legs, he had to thank her. 'Why didn't she tell me she was visiting?' At the same time, he understood her possible reasons; he has remained quiet lately. Regrettably, he was unable to locate Izuku. Heading towards the front desk, he cleared his throat, "Greetings, I'm Tenya Iida," He was always formal when introducing himself, "Did a girl with green hair happen to stop by?"

The woman nodded her head, "Yes, she came in not long ago asking for your brother's room number. Is she your girlfriend, perhaps? She's quite lovely."

Iida felt his cheeks burn, "Uh~ No! No, she's a close friend of mine. Did you see her leave?"

"No, I'm sorry."

Iida gave a silent nod before returning to the elevators, 'I'll have to find her later.' Even though he was confused, he couldn't express how relieved he was to see his brother walking again. By the time he returned, he had noticed doctors and nurses flooding into Tensei's room.

One doctor pulled up a chart, "I thought you said his spine was destroyed!?"

"It was! Here's his x-ray from yesterday." He pointed to the severed joints on his spine. "See, the T7 and T8 vertebrae are severed. We both know he shouldn't be walking." They then went back to arguing over Tensei's condition.

Going into the room, Tenya noticed his brother being asked a million questions by a few doctors in scrubs. He was placed on his stomach while doctors ran scans over his back. Tenya could tell his brother was getting annoyed, "I told you, my brother's friend healed me with some liquid she made. The next thing I know, my spine is burning, and I'm walking."

The doctor who was questioning him was writing everything down, "Is she still here!? What did she give you? Do you have any more of the drink that you didn't finish?" Off to the side, a few nurses were searching through the trash, expecting to find the miracle drink.

"You'll have to ask my brother. She's his friend." Getting tired, Tensei stood up and glanced back at Tenya. "Sorry to throw you under the bus, Tenya."

Soon the doctors started questioning Iida on the whereabouts of Izuku, "Did she leave?" One nurse asked.

Another doctor shook his head, "What's her name? Please, understand young man. What she did was a miracle, we need to speak with her." They already had security checking the surveillance for this mysterious girl; she healed Ingenium. All the camera's except for the ones in the hallway were working. 'We installed that camera last week. Why isn't it working?"

Tenya shook his head, "I don't know where Midoriya is, and I'd appreciate it if you left her alone." He started motioning his hand like a robot.

"Is she a classmate? Did she tell you what she gave Ingenium? Please, we need to know. This is a revolutionary cure, all of Ingenium's injuries are healed." At first, they thought it was only his spine, but soon they realized every other wound, including his fractured arm, was repaired. "Is it her quirk?"

"Midoriya doesn't have a healing quirk. It's super strength." Iida began, "If you wish to speak with her, then you should do the formal approach and contact UA." He was irritated by the lack of order in this room. But he was also infuriated with these doctors, 'I will not compromise Midoriya's trust in me and give them her number.' No doubt they'd called her regularly. Also, some of the doctors look suspicious to both Iida brothers, 'You probably don't care about Midoriya and what she did… they probably want whatever she gave my brother. Then pass it on as their own.' It may sound like a far fetched idea, but Tenya didn't want to take any chances.

While the Iida family was ecstatic about Tensei's miracle recovery, they were soon brought down by the nurses and doctors. Tenya was so riled up by the interrogation on Izuku whereabouts that he didn't even have a chance to call or text her.

Off to the side of the room, Tenya's mother had tears of joy as she told her husband the fantastic news over the phone.

* * *

**(Timeskip, Sunday)**

Toshinori was shaking like a leaf as he walked up the stairs towards Izuku's apartment, 'Tonight's the night. Did I put on too much cologne? Crap I should've worn the blue shirt, white is too original. Crap, crap, crap!' Words couldn't express how nervous he was. Stopping at the landing he took a deep breath, "I've gone on dates before, I can do this. I'm just going on a date with a beautiful… smart… damn it! I'm gonna screw this up!" His stomach tingled as he walked towards her front door. 'D~do I knock? Or can I walk in?' She did say he could come in whenever he felt like it. 'N~n~no! Be formal. What if I walked in, and she was changing.' The very idea made his cheeks burst into flames. He envisioned her walking around in a tiny towel that didn't cover her angelic form.

Building his courage, he knocked on the door, 'I can do this… I can do this.' The door swung open, revealing Izuku, clearly dressed for their date. Toshinori's throat locked up, and his vision narrowed on the small woman before him. She wore a black dress that clung tightly to her hourglass figure. Her hair was in a half-up-half-down style. 'I _can't_ do this!' He wasn't sure if he could last another minute, let alone a night, with Midoriya. Putting his hand in his pocket, he kept his growing bulge hidden. One for All had jolted inside of him, it wanted to ravage her.

"You~ You look very be~beautiful, young Midoriya." He wanted to punch himself in the face, 'Damn it, why did I stutter?'

Her blush was just as bad as his, "T~thanks. I'm~I'm not overdressed, am I?" She looked over his attire, her heart shook, 'Merlin! He's so handsome.' The top two buttons on his shirt were unbuttoned, revealing part of his chest. 'Holy~ I can't do this! Don't look at his chest… or face… or Ugh!' Every part of him was perfect.

Toshinori was suffering, 'Why can't she wear more clothes like this?' He's glad he used gel in his hair… his bangs would have been trembling like an earthquake. "N~no, not at all young Midoriya. Are you ready to go?"

She nodded her head nervously, "Yes, Oh! I almost forgot… this is for you." Twirling her fingers, a galleon appeared out of thin air. "H~here."

Toshinori took it and studied it, 'It feels warm.' He glanced back at Izuku, "Thank you… um… why are you giving me your money?"

"I~I'm not," Her face was getting redder by the second, and it was driving him insane. "Since we're going out, I wanted to make sure nobody from the paparazzi notices you, or a wild fan. It's enchanted with the Notice-me-not Charm. I use it when going to the Ministry. By having it on you, people won't notice you, even if you stand next to them. However, if you start talking to people, the enchantment will wear off so… try not speaking to people. I found out the hard way."

He looked at the coin, a cheerful gleam in his eye, "So I can finally leave my tower?" He gave a hearty laugh before slamming her into his chest, his hug was firm. He missed being able to walk around in his skinny form. Nobody bothered him, and he could go where he wanted without being hassled by people. It's not that he despised his fans, but he did appreciate having time to himself. His hug lasted longer than expected.

Letting go, both of them stood there awkwardly, "I'm glad you like it… so… where are we going?"

Another massive smile appeared on his face, he pulled out a black cloth, "A surprise! Would you mind putting this on?" His cheeks burned.

Izuku took the cloth and glanced back at Toshinori, "Hmm… Alright, I trust you." Taking the fabric, she covered her eyes, 'I can't believe he wants to surprise me… that's so thoughtful.' "Now what~" He picked her up in his arms, and she realized what was going to happen. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he took off and started jumping, the wind blowing past them. "A warning would have been nice."

"Hahaha!" Izuku couldn't tell if that was his usual laugh or genuine.

* * *

**(A Few Minutes Later)**

All Might finally landed, he had a tight hold on Izuku, "I have to admit young Midoriya, I almost don't want to let you go." He chuckled when she tried to cover her face, 'I'll never get tired of teasing her.'

Once he placed her down, she reached for her blindfold, "Can I take it off now?"

Walking behind her, he started leading her to their first date, "Not yet." He was giddy and nervous, 'Please like it, please let her like it.' He wanted this date to be perfect. "Alright, now."

Taking the blindfold off, she allowed her eyes to adjust. Looking around, she realized they were on a cliffside overlooking the city. Just a bit farther was a table with food already prepared with a few candles lighting the area. Her heart exploded from her chest while her face burst into flames, All Might was still waiting for her reaction. 'W~wow… he… he did all of this for me?'

"D~do you like it?" He wasn't good at reading facial expressions… not when it came to this. 'I overdid it! What was I thinking!? What do I do?'

She gave an embarrassed laugh, "I love it. To be frank, I never took you for someone who'd do something so… romantic."

That's the very reason he was nervous, he wasn't romantic. He didn't even know where to begin so… he asked his assistant. 'Janet is never going to let me live this down.' The woman practically had a seizure when he asked for her help. 'At least she didn't ask who I was going out with.' Little did he know, she already had a strong guess who it was. "Y~you really like it?"

"It's perfect, thank you. I've never actually been on a date before, so I'm a little nervous."

'What?' Her statement surprised him, "You've never been on a date before? You?" She was easily the most stunning woman he's ever laid eyes on. Besides, he adored her personality, 'What teenage idiot wouldn't ask her on a date?' At the same time, he's glad to hear that no one has made a move on her, beside All for One. 'Don't think about him… tonight is just between us.' He had butterflies in his stomach.

"I know it's surprising, right?" They both took a seat at the table, he pushed her chair in before sitting down himself. "I've never gone on a date because most of the wizards who ask me are only interested because of my fame. During my final year at Hogwarts, I didn't even have a date to the Yule Ball, it was before I really made a name for myself in the wizarding world."

"What's the Yule Ball?"

"It's a special ball that takes place during the Triwizard tournament. Even though I was of age and I looked it too… most wizards didn't want to go with me. I actually remember asking one boy, he was in Slytherin, and he… sort of brushed me to the side." She was pretty embarrassed, "But now looking back on it I laugh because after my time turner scandal came out, he was one of the first wizards who tried to ask me on a date." She chuckled as she thought about it, "I remember bumping into him at the Ministry. Let's just say his pure-blood family wasn't happy when they found out he declined a date from me."

Toshinori started laughing as she continued the story, 'His loss is my gain.' And so they talked about their pasts from telling funny stories, to a bit more personal topics. None the less they were both delighted to know more about each other.

Izuku couldn't stop laughing as Toshinori covered his face, "D~did that really happen? Pfff~ghihi, oh, I can't believe Hiko-san would do that." She tried to stop her giggling.

All Might's face was red, "I~it's not funny… well, maybe a little but still." He smiled as she laughed at his misfortune with Sorahiko. 'I think I had too much wine.' He swayed a little, his senses were lightened. 'I hope this night doesn't end.'

Izuku took another sip of wine before setting her glass down, her cheeks were red, "I think that's enough wine for me."

"You wouldn't be getting drunk now, would you little doe?"

"Like you?" His cheeks turn red, "No. Wine… um… it… Wine has an odd effect on witches. In addition to making us a little tipsy it-" She mumbled the last part out.

Leaning across the table, All Might leaned close to her, "What was that?" He gave a wide smile as she hid her face.

"Wine… acts as an aphrodisiac for witches." Peeking through her fingers, she noticed the broken look in his face. He was drunk and filled with lust.

"Does it now." leaning closer, his lips lightly brushed hers. Taking his thumb and finger, he softly grabbed her chin before kissing her. After exchanging a heated kiss, they pulled apart gasping a bit, "Would you care to do this without the table?" They both got up and stood in front of each other, their faces were red. Leaning down, he grabbed her tiny waist and soon continued where they left off. 'So… so soft.' A deep moan escaped from him, he was already addicted to the taste of her. Her arms reached up and wrapped around his neck, it was a little awkward because of his height, so he leaned down more, and he's glad he did. She laced her finger through his hair and pulled him closer, their kissing grew more intense than it already was.

Izuku felt like she'd died and gone to heaven, 'I'm kissing All Might… I don't think I'll ever fathom that.' An idea popped into her head, 'I wonder.' She started tracing her fingers in his hair and slowly moved closer to his bangs, he was shaking. In retaliation, he gave her lower lip a nibble causing her to gasp. He took that moment and forced his tongue against hers. 'H~his tongue, I know we already did this but… mhm~he's so good.' Reaching up high, she grabbed the tip of his left bang and gave a light tug… his moaning went unchecked, and so did the bulge in his pants.

Pulling her into his chest, he leaned and whispered into her ear, "Please, I only have so much restraint against you, Midoriya." His dick gave a violent pulse as she ran her hands over the muscles on his chest.

The wine was starting to take a harder effect on her, "But it feels so good. Did I ever tell you how much I liked your muscles? Because I really like them." She hugged his midsection and rubbed her head against his chest. "I really think I had too much wine."

Toshinori hugged her to his chest and refused to move, 'If it wasn't for All for One… we could be doing something far better.' He wanted to hear her scream his name in ecstasy as they made love, 'Why did I agree to wait? Grrr~please don't moan Midoriya.'

"Toshi~I… you feel warm. So warm." She continued to snuggle against his chest. "Do we have any more wine?" She had a hazy look in her eyes.

'Note to self, keep wine away from Izuku… unless the occasion calls for it.' Part of him actually wanted to give her more wine, 'If she's like this with wine, I wonder what other drinks make her act like this.'

Izuku started blushing as her cunt began to ache. 'Mhmmh! So empty. I had too much wine, but it feels so good.' Closing her eyes, she envisioned where this date would hopefully end up. 'Toshi is so big. Is he also big down there?' Her answer was confirmed when she noticed the massive bulge in his pants. She crossed her legs, hoping it would stop the aching, her panties were slowly becoming soaked in her juices.

All Might immediately noticed her odd behavior, "A~are you alright, Midoriya?" His hair was a little messy from her playing with it.

"I… I…, I feel hot," She looked away, "And I don't know what to do."

His breath went shallow, "What type of hot?"

"I… hot."

"_Where_?" His eyes were clouded with lust as he pressed her against the table, "Good little rabbits tell their bucks where it hurts." Getting on his knees, he started kissing her neck.

"Please don't make me say it." She whimpered.

Leaving a hickey on her neck, he smirked, "Tell me where, and _I'll save you_."

Hugging his head, she buried her head into his massive neck, "_My cunt_." She whispered very softly.

His breath hitched, "I'm sorry, you need to speak louder if you want your hero to hear you. Where does it hurt?" He grabbed her waist, giving a tight squeeze.

"My cunt… please… I… I don't know what to do."

Toshinori knew he had to stop, or he'd end up taking her against the table, but he wasn't about to leave his beloved unsatisfied. "You want it to stop?" She nodded furiously, "I'll make it stop under two conditions."

"Y~yes?"

"You won't attempt to hide your moans and… you'll play with my bangs." He looked a bit shameful when saying the last part.

"W~what are you going to do?" It was strange having this massive blond below her. She gasped when his hand reached under her dress, his fingers ran over her panties.

"You're soaked, little doe." He bit his tongue, 'Fuck Midoriya, I want you more than you could imagine.'

"T~t~Toshi! We… Were in public." Granted, there was nobody around, and it was night time, but she didn't want someone walking across them.

"Perhaps a lovely witch would be able to solve that problem."

Before she could respond, they heard someone clear their throat. Immediately, their heads turned, and they noticed All for One standing there with an irritated look. He was glaring at All Might. "Why am I not surprised you couldn't keep your word."

Toshinori gritted his teeth and stood up, "What are you doing here?"

"Making sure you keep your end of our bargain… remember?" Seeing All Might hold Izuku like that made his blood boil.

"I am, but that doesn't mean I can't find some workarounds."

Izuku blushed as she straightened her dress, "What deal?" Her question caused them to freeze.

All Might looked down, "We've agreed to ~mmmm." He mumbled the last part out.

All for One placed a hand on her shoulder, "We've… agreed to share you, when you're ready."

It still hadn't clicked for her, "S~share me for what?" The two men sighed, sometimes she was an airhead when it came to implications. But it was also the innocent nature in her that they loved. Thinking about it for a few more seconds, a lightbulb went off above her head, she choked a bit. 'T~they want to take my virginity at the same time?!' If her eyes could pop out of her skull, they would. The atmosphere around the three of them became awkward. Meanwhile, All Might looked irritated because his private moment with Izuku was ruined.

"I believe it's time for you to head home, little one. You have school tomorrow." All for One could feel All Might's eye piercing him.

"Excuse me? She is on a date with me."

Kuro frowned and pulled All Might off to the side, "_Do not remind me_. I understand your impatience, but how do you honestly expect her to react when she comes down from her euphoric state?" He knew the effects of wine on witches, and he found out the hard way. Izuku was practically glued to his side for an entire day, and not touching her was hellish.

"Why do you care?" He whispered out in anger. All Might was still getting used to being around All for One, and it wasn't easy. The thought that he had to now work with the man… it was a cruel joke, and Nezu is to blame.

All for One glanced towards Izuku before pulling All Might a little farther away, "We both want the girl, and your rash behavior is going to ruin this." He took a deep breath and tried to calm down, "I understand your desire to take her… I am also her soulmate, remember?" His lust for the girl was just as wicked as All Might's. 'If it wasn't for you, I could take her back to my tower and worship her like the goddess she is.'

All Might grunted and looked away. He was so close from eating out his little doe's swollen cunt, and then All for One had to appear and ruin it. He shivered as he thought back to their intimate moment, 'She was so wet… god her cunt. I was so close.' He wanted to eat her out as she yanked on his bangs and screamed in ecstasy. It would have been the perfect way to end the night. His throat went dry and longed to taste the sweet nectar of her cunt.

"Do you think I don't want the girl? Have you an idea what tortures I've gone through when she was in my bed and shower?" All for One had gone rigid, his fingertips were turning black. 'Even now, I want to take her against the ground. Make her see stars as I use my quirk on her.' "You care for her, do you not?"

He received a sharp glare, "_Of course I care about her._"

"Then you'll respect her. You're taking advantage of her lust-filled state, she doesn't know what she wants." They both looked over towards Izuku. She was tipsy and brimming with lust, her face was contorted and red. "Do you honestly want her first time being pleasured to be caused by a bottle of wine?"

All Might slowly started to think about what he was saying. Glancing back at Izuku, a bit of guilt filled his stomach. 'I guess I am taking advantage of her.' If he was going to pleasure her in such an intimate way, it shouldn't be because of an aphrodisiac. 'To think I'd actually be listening to the words from All for One, I really have gone insane, haven't I?'

The two growling men stopped arguing when Izuku came up and wrapped her arms around their sides. She was giggling, the wine was filling her up with ecstasy, "I'm so lucky to have you both. Mhmm~ Maybe we can make this a triple date since you're here, Sensei." She snuggled between the two of them. While Izuku enjoyed feeling their muscles, which bulged from their clothes, All Might and All for One were grunting in pain. They desired to take her right there.

All Might shiver as she buried herself into his stomach, "L~let's get her home… _I only have so much resistance_." He bit his tongue, 'I didn't know she liked my muscles this much.' He was almost tempted to take his shirt off and let her touch every muscle on his chest, he definitely wouldn't complain.

* * *

**(Timeskip)**

By the time they got her home Izuku was utterly exhausted, "Thank you both for walking me home… it's been so long since I've had wine. This has been one of the best dates ever!" She went back to hugging Toshinori's waist. All for One looked away in jealousy. However, that stopped when she went and gave him a hug with an equal amount of feeling. "I'm glad you were able to visit as well…_ I can't wait for the gala at your tower_." Kuro's throat locked up.

"Then, I look forward to having you." His staff had been acting cautiously, some even asked if she was going to make another appearance. Clearly, they wanted to prepare themselves before her arrival. Letting her go inside, Kuro could tell All Might was still angry with him. "Quit sulking like a child, this is just the way things are, and there's nothing we can do about it."

Huffing, All Might turned his head, "I never expected you to be so accepting of all of this."

"Perhaps this goes to show that you truly don't know me. As I've said, I'm not the monster you and everyone else has labeled me to be. I'm no _hero_ by any means, but I do have some morals." With that, he turned and walked away into the night.

As All Might stood in front of Izuku's door, he couldn't help but smile. Despite All for One's appearance, his date with Izuku was better than he imagined. And… he wanted to throw up for even thinking about it, but he's glad All for One appeared. He was driven by his lust, and if he was going to pleasure Midoriya, he didn't want her to be hopped up on an aphrodisiac. It didn't have the same meaning as having her be herself. Perhaps when they become more 'personal,' they could come back to this.

* * *

**(Next Morning)**

Aizawa sighed as he slid out of his sleeping bag, his second-morning nap was over. 'Better get my papers ready before class.' Sitting at his desk, he started going over his lecture notes. His peace was interrupted by a certain blond.

"What's up, erasure-man! Did the big cat finally wake up from his nap!?" Present Mic was extra hyper today.

"Mic… not now."

"What!? Can't old friends talk?" He took a seat at his own desk, "So, you heard about this new teacher coming in? Pretty strange, am I right?" Nezu was known only to hire teachers before classes started, not during.

"I'll admit, I'm a bit surprised, but it's none of my business."

"Did you hear, he gets his own office! Man, why don't we? Hell, I'll trade him my desk… it has a nice window view."

Aizawa frowned, "Mic… we sit right next to each other. And we're not even facing the window."

"Detail, man… details. This guy doesn't need to know that."

Cementoss was flipping through a folder as he walked over, "Are you two discussing our newest member of staff?"

Aizawa nodded, "Yes. Speaking of which, do either of you know who it is anyway?" Mic just shrugged his shoulders.

"Hmmm… no. From what Nezu has told me, he already knows about magic." That made two teachers sit up.

"He does? How?" Aizawa wanted to bet it had something to do with Midoriya. 'She has some connection with this guy, doesn't she? I like the little spunk, but she's such a problem child.' The other teachers loved to tease him by calling her his favorite. He felt like her father at times: He'd keep an eye on the hormonal teens around her, ask and make sure she's taking care of herself, and a variety of other things. Hearing about Bakugo bullying had infuriated him, and Nezu refused to expel him. 'Bakugo's lucky he's only in the general course for now. I should've expelled him when I had the chance.'

Class 1-A's reaction to Bakugo's transition was shocking, to say the least. While it's temporary, they never did tell the students why he was moved. But Aizawa made something clear when he returned to class last Friday, if anyone mocked the boy because he was moved, _they'd join him_. He especially drilled that into Kaminari and Mineta.

Looking at the clock, Aizawa sighed, "Alright, I have to go teach." Getting up, he left the room and went to his class. Sliding the door open, he saw his students sitting quietly. However, he noticed Iida staring at Izuku. "Okay class, listen up. I have a few announcements, and then we'll begin class. So as all of you know Bakugo has been transferred to general studies, while it's not permanent, I expect all of you to keep your mouths shut about it. If I find out anyone is making jokes, you'll join him." The students nodded, "Next since Bakugo is now gone, we have an odd number of students. So… under Nezu's orders, we've decided to add a new student to the class. We talked in a private meeting and have decided this student was meant to be in the hero course." The class was beaming with questions.

Mina was shaking her hand, "Oh, who is it!?"

"We get a new classmate, wicked." Kirishima pumped his fist, "They must be manly to get moved up into our class."

Yaoyorozu politely raised her hand, "Sir is this really a rash decision? What happens once Bakugo returns? We will then have 21 students." The OCD part of her mind was thinking about the unordered amount of desks that would be in the class.

Aizawa activated his quirk, his eyes scared most of them, "Quiet!" He huffed, "Until Bakugo returns, he'll be sitting in his seat. If and when Bakugo returns to class, we'll be switching the desks to long tables. But that's still being discussed."

Kaminari raised his hand, "So, who's the new student?"

Waving his hand to the door, which was starting to slide open, "Everyone, meet our new student, Hitoshi Shinso." Everyone's eyes widened when they saw the teen walk in. Izuku was beaming as she watched the purple-haired boy. "With how he did in the Sports Festival, and in his training, we've decided to move him up from the general course classes." After getting Shinso situated, Aizawa glanced at the clock, "Okay, last but not least, I have another announcement. I know some of you had heard rumors, and yes, they're true… you're getting a new teacher." Again his students started acting out, "_Ugh...I don't get paid enough for this_. Anyways, your new teacher will be teaching you Hero Informatics in finer detail."

Kirishima slammed his face onto the table, "Not informatics, I suck at that."

Meanwhile, Kaminari's brain started to short-circuit. "N~no… please." invisible tears fell down his face. Izuku was off to the side, shaking in her seat. She couldn't wait for Sensei to arrive.

Looking around, Aizawa waited to continue, "While some of you might not like the subject, you need to get over it."

Asui raised her hand, "Excuse me, sir? Who is our new teacher? Is he a pro-hero?"

"I'm not sure. The principal hasn't given us much information." Just then, the door slid open again. Standing there was Nezu himself.

"And for a good reason, AHahahaha!" Walking inside, Nezu looked at the students. "Good morning, everyone! I hope you all enjoyed your time last week with Gran Torino. We really must get him to sub more often, I feel you really learned a lot." The students shook in fear. They couldn't wait until Aizawa returned; with Gran Torino their training was hellish. "As you all know, we have a new teacher arriving, and I thought I'd come down and introduce him." He pointed towards the door as it slid open once again, "Everyone I'd like to introduce you to your new Hero Informatics teacher." The room went silent, and everyone stared at their new teacher in fear. He was wearing a dark mask in the form of a skull. It was sort of misleading and didn't seem to match his suit. However, it wasn't just the mask that scared them. There was a strange… aura that filled the room.

Aizawa frowned as the man walked in, he looked like a villain. 'Who is this guy?' The man came closer, and the hairs on his neck rose. That was never a good sign.

The students could feel their new teacher sizing them up one-by-one. "I am your new informatics teacher." His voice was deep and filled with authority. What surprised everyone was his lack of greetings. What? Not even a 'Good morning?'

Aizawa, for the first time, actually wanted to leave the room. There was a strange feeling from being around this guy. "Uh… I'll leave you to it then." He'll ask Nezu the guy's name later.

Nezu smiled as Aizawa left, "I must be leaving now. I wish you the best of luck in teaching our students." Once Nezu left, the room was still silent. As time passed by, the atmosphere of the room became awkward… their teacher wasn't talking. He was just standing there with his hands in his pockets.

Kuro smirked when a girl in the back timidly raised her hand, "Yes?"

"Uh… It~It's nice to meet you, sir. I'm sorry for asking, but what is your name?" Aizawa and Nezu hadn't stated his name.

"My name is of no concern. You'll address me as _All for One_ or _Sir_, and that's the end of it." Nezu tried to convince him to take on a different name, but he refused. 'Nobody knows who I am anyway.' He wasn't even worried about the other teachers finding out. "Now then," A stack of papers appeared in his hand, was that his quirk? "I want to measure your overall knowledge of Hero Informatics. You have a half-hour to complete my test." He passed the papers out silently. When he passed Izuku's desk, he stopped a few seconds longer than usual before continuing. Going back to the front, he stood there like a statue and watched them take the test. However, behind his mask, he spent the majority of his time watching Izuku. As the students took the test, they soon realized it wasn't multiple choice.

All for One watched as a few of the students started to freak out. He sighed when he saw the look of terror on Kirishima's face when he got to the last question, "You're not going to be in trouble if you fail." Everyone stopped writing and looked up, "It's quite apparent you all think I'm going to be disappointed or angry. While my appearance is misleading, I am not expecting most of you to pass. You have five minutes left." Once their time ended, the papers disappeared from their desks.

Shoji looked up with wide eyes and noticed the teacher holding their papers, 'How did he do that?' What exactly was his quirk?

All for One flipped through the pages and used a quirk he obtained to read at an unfathomable speed. "As expected… most of you failed." Izuku and a few others passed.

Kirishima timidly raised his hand, "Uh~ s~sorry Sir but… aren't you going to read them?"

"I did." He replied in a monotone voice, "I have a variety of quirks, and I'm going to use them to teach you all."

"V~variety?"

Mina jumped up a bit, "Wait, you have more than one quirk?!" She sat down when he looked at her, 'His mask is so scary!'

"Yes… I do." The students started raising their hands, asking a variation of questions. That soon stopped when he turned his arm into a massive blade. "If you have a question, ask like a civilized person and stop acting like a bunch of children. You are all old enough to not jump in your seats." That statement had a few of the girls sink in their seats. Seeing the blade made them cower in fear. Meanwhile, Izuku sat there looking over her boyfriend…_ technically they were more than that_.

'Kuro looks so intimidating with that mask on.' A small blush stained her cheeks. She found his whole demeanor attractive. Authoritative and dark.

Uraraka raised her hand, "Excuse me, sir?" She looked terrified, "What is your quirk?" He walked over and stood in front of her, she shrunk in her seat. The man was massive and intimidating. "This will sting… a lot." He placed his hand on her head, his fingers were red. All for One did his best to minimize the pain on her end, but it still stung for her.

"Ow! Ow! Owwie!" When he let go, she felt drained. Everyone looked scared and concerned. Izuku was looking at her friend with sympathy, that looked like it took a lot out of her. She knew one thing, Kuro better give Uraraka her quirk back, or he'd be meeting the end of her wand. As she watched Kuro take her power, she couldn't help but feel… jealous. 'Why can't Sensei use his quirk on me? I know I don't have one, but… still.' His quirk always made her mind go numb with pleasure.

"Try using your quirk." He crossed his arms and waited patiently. Uraraka shook and attempted to float her desk… but nothing happened. In fact, it felt like her quirk wasn't even there.

"I… I can't."

Grabbing a pencil, he used her quirk. Everyone watched in amazement as the pen levitated, his fingers had lit up like Uraraka's. He looked at the students, "I have that ability to take other peoples' quirks… **and I can keep them as long as I want**. So I want to make something clear to all of you. In the coming weeks, I will be running you ragged, and if you think I'm not tempted to steal your quirks, then you miss judged me." Placing his hand on the girl's head, he gave her quirk back. She looked completely drained.

Kirishima looked concerned as their teacher walked back towards the front, "So… you can take peoples quirks from them?" Everyone was unsettled by this.

"Indeed. So fare warning all of you, if any of you misbehave or agitate me, I won't be tempted to take your quirk. The powers you all have is a blessing, and we live in a society that treats quirkless people like nuances." The class shrunk as he continued. "All of you strive to become pro-heroes and frankly… _it makes me sick_. If you use your quirk to gain fame or fortune, then you're no better than a villain. I don't care what these other teachers say, even your homeroom teacher. Whatever popularity you gain, means nothing. Either you're here to save people who can't defend themselves, or you can leave." Everyone was trembling in terror. Even Todoroki looked nervous. "None of you are special. Nor are you above someone who is quirkless. I am confident most of you couldn't last a week, let alone the rest of your lives not using your quirk. Some people born in the world have to live like that, and are told they can't become heroes, _I disagree_."

Even though Kirishima was scared, he couldn't deny, 'This guy sure is manly.'

Yaoyorozu raised her hand again, "But sir isn't it a bit irrational to not garner popularity?"

All for One frowned behind his helmet, "Do not question what I tell you. Yaoyorozu… am I correct?" She slowly nodded, "When I require an opinion from an insufferable know-it-all, I'll ask." She looked embarrassed and shrunk in her seat, "Pro-heroes today only care about their fame, I'm going to instill into all of you the ethics of a hero." He stopped to read their expressions, "I care not what your homeroom teacher says, or even All Might. You're all spoiled children who only care only about money and fame. Now then… take out your notebooks. I expect you all to pay attention." And just like that, he jumped into his very detailed lecture.

Shinso gulped as he took out his notebook. This is not what he was expecting when getting into the hero course.

* * *

**(Staffroom)**

All Might sulked in his chair; he'd been irritated all day. 'I still can't believe Nezu hired him.' A part of him wanted to run into the middle of the classroom and punch All for One. He felt like he'd failed his students for allowing them to be in the vicinity of All for One. The man was dangerous, and they didn't even know.

His peace was interrupted when Snipe passed him, "What's got you all bundled up?" All Might rarely frowned.

"Nothing."

Midnight, who was across from him, grinned, "Really? Are you sure it's not because of this new teacher?"

"W~what?"

"Oh please," She rolled her eyes. "Every time we mention him, you start frowning." Nemuri did the same thing when someone mentions Mount Lady. She hated the woman. "So, what's the deal, big boy? Old hero, you didn't get along with? Former best friends, perhaps? Hmmm… maybe an old boyfriend?"

Toshinori wanted to gag from her last statement, "Absolutely not!"

She held her hands up in self-defense, "I'm just rattling off theories, no need to get so emotional. Honestly, since you lack a girlfriend, I'm starting to think you might be gay."

"I'm not gay, and for your information, I do have a girlfriend." Everyone in the office froze and turned to look at him, "What?"

Midnight was bouncing in her seat, "You have a girlfriend?! Why didn't you tell us!? Is she a pro-hero? What's her name? Do any of us know her? Why haven't you brought her around?"

"I~I… we just started dating, it doesn't concern you. I'd like to keep my romantic life personal… okay?" He should've just kept his mouth shut.

Midnight jumped up from her seat, "I'd like to propose a new bet! Whoever can guess All Might's girlfriend get's my entire paycheck for the month." Unfortunately for All Might, the other teachers actually started to join in. Doing a blind poll, they submitted names onto a screen on the wall. There were a lot of hero names: Yamiyo, Pixie-Bob, Mount Lady, , and virtually every female hero they could think of. However, halfway through the list, a few of the teachers stopped in their place. In the middle of the screen was Izuku's name.

Ectoplasm tilted his head, "Who bet on Midoriya?" He highly doubted the two were dating. She might have won the last two bets, but this was something completely different. Also, Izuku was a student, All Might would never date a student. _Even if she was of age_.

Mic shook his head, "Na~ It's Mount Lady, isn't it my man?"

Their poll was cut short when the office door slid open. All the heroes froze when they saw a man they hadn't seen before standing there. He had on a mask in the shake of a black skull, and he wore a black suit. Next to him was Nezu, who was smiling. "Good afternoon, everyone. I was just going around and showing our newest member of staff the campus." Wait, this was the guy Nezu hired? He looked like a villain. All Might frowned as he watched All for One.

"Hey, what's with the mask man?" Mic walked over and started poking his helmet. It ended when All for One grabbed his hand and crushed it.

"Stop touching my helmet."

"Ah!" He grabbed his hand, this guy's grip was stronger than he thought. "Okay, okay, sorry my man."

Snipe tipped his head, "I don't reckon I've seen you before. Are you a pro-hero?" He'd feel bad if he doesn't know the guy's name, and he is, in fact, a hero.

All for One looked at Snipe, "No."

"Uh~alright. What's your name?"

"You can address me as All for One." Everyone looked at each other in confusion. That was a weird name to be called.

Aizawa, who had arrived a few minutes ago, frowned at the man. 'All for One… that… why do I feel like I've heard that before.'

Midnight walked over and smirked, "So like… seriously what's with the helmet? If it wasn't for Nezu here, I would've thought you were a villain."

"Is that so?" He didn't answer her question. Looking past the two people in front of him, he stared at All Might. The blond was clearly upset that he was working here.

"Uh~okay… um… So Nezu here says you know about magic."

"I am aware of its existence, yes." At least they didn't have to worry about explaining it to him. "And I'm well aware of class 1A's student… Izuku Midoriya." For the next few minutes, the teachers tried to talk to him, but he kept giving them short answers. He clearly wasn't interested in talking to them.

Nezu smiled, 'At least I know he won't try to harm anyone. Especially if it means Miss Midoriya found out.' Despite All for One's hatred for pro-heroes, Nezu also recognized All for One as a valuable asset. 'Who knows, maybe one day he'll leave his life in the underworld and join us topside.'

Ectoplasm looked down towards Nezu, "Is it true you are trying to get our student to go to Hogwarts?" He heard about it from Izuku. She sort of laughed at the idea, but still. Everyone in the room was now looking down at Nezu.

"I had planned on keeping it a secret, but yes, this is true. I've even had the privilege to talk to Dumbledore over a nice cup of tea after the Sports Festival. He is actually open to the idea, isn't this exciting?"

Midnight's eyes widened, and she moved down to Nezu's level, "Wait, are you serious? Some of us would actually be able to go to Hogwarts?" Who wouldn't want to go to a school that teaches magic?

"Indeed… but I'm afraid my request has to pass with the Ministry of Magic. I do pray I'm able to convince them." One of his key arguments, with the help of Dumbledore, was that they could show wizards exactly how quirks worked… perhaps even teach them to defend themselves against someone with a quirk? He needed to word his argument in a way the Ministry would like.

By now, Midnight was freaking out, "Yes!" She was jumping up and down like a little girl, this annoyed All for One. "I need to talk to Izuku. I need to know what I should bring!"

"Now Midnight, I'm not certain it will~"

"No! I know you, Nezu, and I know this will work out. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go question a certain witch." With that, she left the room. Ectoplasm and Snipe sighed at the woman's quick judgment.

Snipe tipped his hat once again, "Sorry about her. She's what most of us would call… what's the word I'm looking for? Oh, right, _crazy_." Despite Midnight's reaction, he couldn't express that he was also excited about the idea of traveling to Hogwarts. While it would mainly be to train the students, it would also be an adventure for them.

Nezu pulled on All for One's pants, "Would you like me to show you to your office?"

"Hey, Why does he get an office, and we don't!?" Mic yelled out.

"Because I don't care enough to grant any of you an office. Of course… if you don't like your desk, Mic, I'm always open to moving it." There was an evil gleam in his eye. Mic shook his head in fear and sat down.

* * *

**(Flashback, Just after All for One left)**

Izuku smiled as she packed up her stuff. Her first lesson with Kuro was so exciting, 'I hope he likes the Bentos I made him.' It was in her bag, right next to Toshinori's food. "So Hitoshi, how does it feel to be in the hero course? I'll admit, I was so excited to see it was you who got moved up. See, I told you the teachers would notice."

Shinso grind, though a bit dull, "It's… not what I originally expected, but I'm happy nonetheless." He isn't sure what Bakugo did to get moved down, but he's happy he did. 'That idiot doesn't deserve to be here.'

As the two got up to leave, Izuku felt a hand on her shoulder. Looking behind, she realized it was Iida. "Hey, Iida. Are you okay? You seem on edge."

"U~Uh yes! I'm alright… may I speak with you." Iida glanced at Shinso, "In private?"

"Sure. I'll be right back, Shinso." Iida pulled her down the hall into an empty area. Before she could speak, she Iida gave her a quick hug.

"Thank you, Midoriya." He let go of her, "I heard from my brother what you did for him. Why didn't you tell me you'd come to the hospital? Why hadn't you stayed? My mother has been harassing me since." His mother was demanding to meet the girl who fixed her son's legs.

Izuku scratched her head in embarrassment, "Well, I knew it was a sensitive time for you and your family, so I didn't want to bother."

"How did you heal him? His spine was completely destroyed."

"I… I can't tell you."

"Huh? Why not?"

"Look, you just have to understand what I did could get me in a lot of trouble. As thanks for healing your bother, can you please just… not ask me how I healed him. Please?"

Iida looked conflicted, but slowly nodded his head, "I'll admit I want to know what you did… but I respect your wishes."

"Thank you. Did you need anything else?"

He nodded, "Yes, my family would like to know if you wanted to come to dinner? As thanks for healing my brother." In the Iida family, inviting someone to dinner was considered a great compliment. 'Mother will rip my head off if I don't ask.' Maybe Ingenium too. His brother kept saying how he wanted to thank her properly, but she left before he could.

Izuku looked surprised, "Your family wants me to come to dinner?"

"Yes. My mother has been begging to meet you because of the burden you've lifted over our family. My brother also wants to meet you. This time under less, dreadful circumstances.

"Hmmm…" She bit her lip and thought about it, "I see no harm, sure, I'd love to have dinner with your family. Is tonight fine? I'm going to be busy for the rest of the week."

He tilted his head upon hearing this, 'What could she be doing the rest of the week?' Nevermind that, "Of course. I'll let my mother know right away." Once he told his parents and brother, he knew they would all be scrambling to make dinner perfect; at least his mother would, she's the cook in the family. Pulling out a piece of paper, he wrote down his address. "Dinner should be ready at 7:30… is there anything specific you or your parents like?"

"My parents?" Iida nodded. He sort of assumed she would be coming with her family. "I… I live alone." His eyes widened.

"F~forgive me I was not aware your~."

"They're not dead." She saw him relax. "My parents are in England, my father is getting a 'special' treatment."

"Yes… You said something about that before. I just wasn't aware they were _both _in England. Might I ask, how long have you been on your own?"

"Since the end of elementary."

'What!?' Iida frowned, "I see. Forgive me for all my questions, it is none of my business."

"It's fine. You didn't know."

Pulling out his phone, he called his mother. His voice went super formal, "Mother? Midoriya wishes to eat with us tonight." He pulled his phone away when she started squealing and asking questions, mainly what she liked. Iida covered his face, "Forgive me… my mother can be a bit emotional at times."

"It's alright." This was going to be an interesting night. 'I'd better go give Kuro and Toshi their lunches.' After Iida and Izuku parted way, she was stopped once again by a sexy woman in heels.

"There's my favorite little witch." Midnight placed her hand on her waist.

"Hi… did you need something Midnight?"

"Sweetie, I told you, call me Nemuri."

Izuku shook her head and gave a soft chuckle, "Did you need something?"

"Word around the office is we might actually be going to Hogwarts, is that true? What's it like there? Is it bigger than that photo you showed us?" She started rattling off questions.

"I guess Nezu told all of you? Well, unfortunately, I have nothing to do with that. Nezu's on his own, I'm just acting as the messenger."

"Really? You're not helping him?"

"Nope. I mean… I'd love to, but given my position in the wizarding community." She scratched the back of her head, "It's well known that I don't like keeping magic hidden from the world, so that makes me a target for supporters of the Statute of Secrecy. If I went up and tried to pass this motion, I'd be laughed at. I may be famous for my achievements and magic, but I only have so much power and influence."

"Huh…" Midnight smirked and swung an arm over Izuku's shoulder, "You sound more like us, then you let on." And by 'us' she meant the staff at UA.

"I'd rather be in your shoes when it comes to the public. You don't have to hide behind enchantment or watch what you eat and drink."

She stopped and tilted her head, "What do you mean?"

"As you know, I'm a very influential person. You don't know it, but in the wizarding world, we have this idea of blood status. Simply put, a pureblood is someone born from magical parents, half-bloods have one parent who's a wizard, and then muggle-borns. I'm a half-blood."

"I… I don't understand. Why do you have to watch what you eat?" Did it have to do with her weight?

"A person's blood status is believed to contribute to their ability to do magic. From my own research, I've found no true evidence on it. But since I have such a strong connection and understanding of magic, I have pure-blood wizards trying to spike my food with love potions."

Nemuri's eyes lit up, "Love potions exist? I sort of assumed they did, but still."

"We have different kinds, but it's somewhat frowned upon if you use it. It's not illegal, but personally, I believe they should be."

"C'mon, you've never had your eyes on a guy and wanted him to like you?"

"N~no." Izuku felt her cheeks turning red, "Besides the potions wear off after a while, unless, of course, you keep feeding it to someone. Trust me, nothing good comes from a love potion, especially after it wears off."

"So let me guess. You have wizards wanting to hook you on a love potion and marry you because of your powers? I guess I'm glad none of my fans have access to a love potion… wait." An idea popped into her head, and Izuku caught on.

"It's actually common for a witch or wizard to try and smuggle pro-heroes love potions or something else." Not all wizards detested muggles. "The International Congress degreed that any wizard found guilty of trying to give pro-heroes love potions is illegal. It's really meant to protect your kind."

"I'm guessing not everyone follows it."

"No. So that's why all registered pro-heroes have their mail inspected by house-elves."

"What do you mean? You guys… go through our mail?"

"We have a department at the Ministry which focuses on weeding out potions and enchantments from your mail. It was an idea a mudblood witch thought of. Our kind might keep ourselves hidden, but that doesn't mean we hate you. Most wizards genuinely like muggles… it's just the pure-blood families."

Midnight nodded, "Sounds like you're constantly jumping through a world of politics."

Izuku's brain practically shut down, "You have no idea." Talking a bit longer, she finally decided to ask Midnight a big question, "Since you're here, I thought I might ask. I'm going to be shopping at some of the wizarding markets in Tokyo. Would you care to join me?" Izuku grew concerned when the woman in question stopped moving. 'Is she okay?'

"Y~You want to go shopping… with me?"

"I see no problem with it. Besides, since you seem to appreciate magic as much as I do, why not expose you to it?"

Nemuri started jumping in her boot, her eyes looked like they'd turned into stars. "Yes! I'd never turn down an offer to go shopping!" And since it was in the wizarding world that became the cherry on top.

"G~great," She hadn't expected this type of reaction, "I'm going Saturday, I hope you don't have any plans." Soon Izuku had to dismiss herself; she really needed to get Toshi and Kuro their lunches. 'If I find Kuro with a ramen cup, like Toshi, I'm going to burn this school to the ground.'

Nemuri watched as Izuku turned a corner, "First unicorns, now this." If anyone laid a hand on this sweet girl, they'd be meeting the end of her whip. Speaking of that, 'I should've asked her how it feels now that Katsuki isn't in her class anymore. Oh well, I can ask later.' At the same time, she felt like it wasn't any of her business.' Surprisingly, they haven't heard any drama coming from Bakugo. According to Hound Dog, he just took his seat in class and remained silent. 'How can anyone hate her? She's one of the sweetest girls I've ever met.'

* * *

**(All for One's Office)**

All for One smiled as he took another bite of the food Izuku made, 'I've said it before, but my dearest Izuku you're cooking is unparalleled.' The best part was she gave him more than enough for leftovers. Setting his chopsticks down, he sighed and looked at his surroundings. 'How did I end up here?' Teaching with the people he despised, all under a white mouse. Or was he a bear? Even he didn't know what animal Nezu was. All of this… just so he could teach Midoriya.

The door to his office opened, but he didn't need to look up to know who it was. "What?"

All Might stood by the door and glared at the man sitting in the semi-dark room, the office had no windows. "I've kept my silence on this, but now I need to know, why are you working here? We both know you loath this school and everything it stands for."

"Is it so hard to understand?" All for One gave him a mocking glance, "If it wasn't for Midoriya, I would sooner burn this building to the ground."

Taking a seat, All Might sat across from him, the oak table is all that separated them. "I need to know something."

"Might I suggest reading a book? Preferably one without pictures."

Giving a dry laugh, All Might leaned forward. "If you really cared about your brother, why did you kill him?" That was something he still didn't understand.

All for One looked up from the table and glared at him, "And I should tell you… why?"

"Seeing as how we're gonna have to get used to each other, it's best we start talking about all of this." Meaning, One for All, and it's long gruesome history.

"You won't understand, but let me make this clear. The world, when I was born, was in utter chaos. My brother didn't understand the troubles of having a quirk and facing persecution from those without. In my youth, I was very hot-headed. When he revealed to me how he passed his quirk on, the quirk that was meant for us, I slit his throat open." He still has nightmares about it. "You're not the only person who has lost someone important to them."

"So you think it's okay to go around ruining other people's lives? Taking their quirks from them."

"Still so naive. At one point in my life, I believed myself to be better than people without a quirk, but let me open your eyes to something. As the population grew and more people obtained quirks, I realized they had a reason to resent us. You may have gotten off scot-free from being tormented for being quirkless, but for everyone else, not so much. I take quirks from people who don't deserve it."

"What about pro heroes? You seem fine taking quirks from those who use their quirks to help people."

"Help people? Do you think any of those 'heroes' you work around care about others? When it comes down to it, most of you only care about two things: fame and fortune. This whole concept of breeding future heroes is ridiculous. I've met more heroes in my life who push out villains to keep themselves in the spotlight. No villains, no need for heroes." All Might was left silent as he listened. "If given an ultimatum between choosing their quirks or saving someone, most would choose to keep their quirks. They aren't heroes. A hero is someone who puts their life on the line despite their health or any stupid laws put in place." He gave a huff, "Today, the very act of saving someone is illegal unless they have a license. You are blind to the world of heroes and just how _corrupt_ it is."

"If you believe all of this, why not become a pro-hero? Why not become the thing you believe in?"

"I serve a role no one wants to take. To rule from the shadows is not something I relish, but it needs to be done. I keep order for those individuals who care nothing about the world and are hurting others. I may not conform to the ways society functions, but its complete eradication is not something I advocate." That is something he's tried to drill into Tomura's head, but he was starting to realize that the boy was very far gone. 'If the boy continues to believe that society is to be destroyed, I'll be forced to take action.' Killing the young man is not something he'd want to do, especially with how much time he put into him, but he would do it. Thinking of the blue-haired boy, All for One knew that is something All Might would want to know about. 'If I told this idiot the boy was his master's grandchild, he'd be blinded by his need to 'save' him. Tomura is a broken child.' It was also in All Might's own self-interest he hasn't said anything. 'He despises you, and it's not even by my own doing.' Not once has he expressed his annoyance for All Might to Tomura, but for some reason, the boy despised him on his own.

All Might noticed Kuro was thinking about something, "What?"

"We… need to discuss something. I was going to remain silent on the matter, but if I do, it will obliterate this rocky foundation we have."

"_What_?" There was a sharpness in his voice.

"I will tell you under two conditions: you bring that old man who trained you, and you won't act out. What I have to say will make you bitter and rash, but you need to keep your temper in check."

"What is it?" All Might clenched his fist.

"Bring the old man, and I will tell you." The blond immediately stood up and started walking to the door. Before he left, All for One raised his voice, "While I know it means nothing to you… to a degree, I do feel apologetic for what needs to be said." Finding out about your master's grandson is a psychopath would break anyone.

All Might's hand gripped the handle of the door. Hearing this apology had his mind buzzing with questions. The very fact that All for One was apologizing on his own accord was already incomprehensible. He didn't turn around, "If you know it's going to make me angry… _why tell me_?"

"If I have to share you with Midoriya, it's best to start building my trust with you now. If I don't tell you and you find out on your own accord… it'll ruin everything." This was business that needed to be hashed out between the two of them. 'Little one doesn't need to be involved in this drama.' Once All Might left, Kuro let loose an irritated sigh. "I'm too old for this type of drama." Yet somehow, he keeps finding himself in it. If there was one thing All for One was known for, it was he never beat around the bush. If something needed to be stated, he'd say it. No matter how much he didn't want to.

* * *

**(Timeskip)**

Izuku brushed her skirt, 'I hope I'm not too early.' She was standing in front of the Iida family estate, it was large… for muggles. 'If muggles think this is big, they should see my grandfather's estate.' Thinking about where she was, something dawned on her, 'I think the Todoroki Abode isn't far from here.' Ringing the doorbell, she waited patiently for the door to open. There was a bit of scuffling on the other side, and soon the door swung open, revealing Tenya.

"Ah! Midoriya, please come in. My mother has been dying to meet you." Even his brother has hassled him about Midoriya's arrival.

"Your home is very clean." She took her shoes off by the door.

"Yes, my mother runs a tight ship around here." Once they walked into the living room, a woman with short hair and glasses came running over.

"You're the girl who saved my precious boy's spine? Oh, I can't even begin to thank you for what you've done." Unexpectedly, Izuku found herself in a bear hug with the woman.

'Dear Merlin, she's strong!'

Letting go, she gave a slight bow, "I'm Tamami Iida. Please, let me know if there is anything you need."

"I~it's very nice to meet you. Sorry, I left the hospital when I did. I just knew it was going to be chaos, and I felt like your family had enough going on."

"I just have to ask, how exactly were you able to fix my son's spine? I've spoken with three doctors, and all of them told me he shouldn't be walking?"

"Uhh…" Tamami and Tenya noticed Izuku seemed uncertain. "It's… _very _complicated." Footsteps were heard, and Tensei appeared from the hallway.

"You're here!" He came up and started shaking her hand, violently, "You left so quickly I didn't get to say thanks!" Izuku was a bit surprised at Tensei's hyperactive personality.

'And here I thought he'd be like Tenya.'

"That drink you gave me practically destroyed my taste buds, but I guess it's a small price to pay. Sorry if I seemed skeptical when you were there, you can never be too cautious nowadays."

"Sorry about the taste, I've been trying to make it taste better."

"I don't know what you made, but if it can fix my injuries, you should definitely get it out into the public's hands. Tenya here says your quirk is super-strength, is that true? Because I thought you might excrete some sort of healing liquid from your body."

"N~no, my quirk is super strength. The drink I gave you is of my own making, and I could actually get in a lot of trouble for giving it to you."

The Iida's looked at each other in confusion, "Get in trouble? With who?"

"Uh~ let's just say a lot is going on behind the scenes with legal issues if you catch my drift. A drink to heal all your wounds sure would be coveted by villains… if you know what I mean."

"Ah! I hadn't considered it." Tensei slapped his head and started laughing, "Still, I can't even begin thanking you. My mother here was practically in tears when she saw me walking."

Tamami shook her head, "Young man, I was in tears! If she hadn't come along, you would have been spending the rest of your life in a wheelchair. The next time you go up against a villain, you wait for help from another pro, do you hear me, young man!?" Tensei nodded in fear. His mother's wrath was always something to be afraid of, but she meant well. She turned back to Izuku and smiled, "Again, I'm so glad you can come. You arrived just at the right time." The food was almost done.

After talking to Tensei and Tenya, Izuku soon found herself sitting in front of a small table. "Thank you for the food, it's delicious. I'll admit, I think most people use too much ginger when making poached seaperch." She took a small bit, "But you added a perfect amount. You also added lemon juice, didn't you?" The three men sitting at the table, including Tenya's father, all looked at Izuku then Tamami. None of them knew the first thing about cooking.

Tamami's eyes sparkled, "You know how to cook, I assume?"

"Yes, my mother taught me. She's made it clear that if I'm ever to cook for someone, my food better make their mouth water, or I'd better not cook at all."

Tenya's father cleared his throat, "My son has told us a lot about you, young lady. I'm curious, what do your parents do for a living?"

"My mother deals with financial applications for several businesses across the world. But before that, she used to be a cook. After she married my father, she wanted to go into a different field of work." Her mother has had so many professions Izuku didn't even know where to begin. She's a cook, singer, wand-maker, and transfiguration master.

"And your father?"

"He works for the Japanese Navy. You might have heard of him, Hisashi Midoriya?" Everyone stopped eating when they saw Tenya's father coked on his food. Once he cleared his throat, he set his bowl down.

"I'm sorry~did you say _Hisashi Midoriya_?" He just thought the last name was a coincidence. "As in _Grand Admiral Hisashi Midoriya_?"

"That's the one." The color drained from the man's face. Meanwhile, Tenya and Tensei looked confused. They didn't know the chain of command for the Japanese navy. Nowadays, people only focus on the ranks of heroes, not the military.

"I~I… I wasn't aware Admiral Hisashi had a daughter."

"He likes to keep his personal affairs secret."

Tensei scratched his head in embarrassment, "Sorry, my chain of command isn't good. What's the rank of a Grand Admiral." His father looked like he wanted to hit him over the head.

Izuku giggled, "The Grand Admiral is the highest rank in the Japanese Navy… besides Admiral of the fleet, but that's only during war. In which case, then he would become Admiral of the fleet. Currently, he's on leave and undergoing treatment."

Tenya set his bowl down, "Wait, your father is a five-star general? W~why haven't you ever mentioned that?"

"I… I just never really thought about it. Besides, being known as the daughter of the Grand Admiral isn't something you want going around."

Tamami gave her husband a pat on the back, "S~sorry about him. I~if I knew I was cooking for the Admiral's daughter, I would have made something grander."

Taking another bite of her food, Izuku smiled, "Well, I think this poached seaperch is amazing."

The Iidas soon asked more questions about her family. "So, what about your grandfather? What does he do?" Tenya asked.

"My father's parents died before I was born, so I don't really know. As for my mother, my grandfather is… a _chemist_… in a manner of speaking."

"Is he a well-known chemist?"

"S~somewhat. His name is _Nicholas Flamel_."

Immediately Tamami started to chuckle, "Like the alchemist Nicholas Flamel the french scribe from the 1300s? That's a funny name to give someone." In high school, she had to do a report of the french scribe… little did she know it was the very same man.

Izuku gave a nervous laugh, "I know… what a coincidence, right?" It wasn't until she turned 11 did she learn Nicholas Flamel was her grandfather on her mother's side. 'I do wish I could go visit him, but I guess having the philosopher's stone with you makes you a great target for dark wizards.' Her grandfather was very loving, so too, her grandmother. But they had to limit their interactions because of their fame. Most people in the wizarding world didn't know who her grandfather was, and she wanted to keep it that way.

Finishing dinner, Izuku realized it was time for her to start heading out, "Thank you for the meal. Perhaps when my father returns, you all would care to join my family for dinner."

Tenya's father started sweating a bit. Having dinner with the Grand Admiral would make anyone nervous. "W~We'd love to. Please, if your every passing by, feel free to come and greet us. I'm so happy to see our son has made friends with such a kind girl." He wasn't sure if his son harbored any romantic feeling for the girl, but he'd never push him into something like that.

Once she left, Tensei realized something, "Oh man, I completely forgot to ask if she wanted to intern at my agency." He already submitted his offers to UA…, and she wasn't on that list. Anyone who heals his spine definitely earns a place at his agency.

Tenya shook his head, "I'm sure Midoriya won't be offended."

"Ya, but still, it's the least I could do for her. Speaking of which, are you sure you don't want to intern at my agency, little-bro?" When Tenya said he didn't want to, it had surprised him.

"I am sure." He started making a robot motion with his hands, "The best heroes open their perspectives to other heroes. I am grateful for your offer, but I must start reaching out to others." _There was already a hero agency he had in mind_.

Tensei looked a little concerned, "A~alright. Just… don't do anything rash because of me, okay? I know what happened to me really hurt you, but I don't want you trying to prove anything, or redeem my name." His only response was a nod.

* * *

**(Meanwhile)**

Tomura smiled sadistically as he walked into the Nomu facility. 'Perhaps it's time I show our beloved doctor… how much our master hate's his work.' The only way to damage Kyudai Garaki was to hit him where it hurts. Looking around, he noticed Garaki wasn't around, perfect.

Walking over to his research station, he started tampering with things. "I hope our doctor doesn't mind that our beloved master destroys his life's work… it might break him ghihihi!" Once he finished destroying papers and deleting files, he pulled out a small audiotape. "Our master really should watch what he says to Gigantomachia… it would be a shame if those audio files fell into the wrong hands." Opening the security feed, he carefully uploaded a new file… the camera's in the lab were already disabled before he came in. Perhaps it was poor judgment, but placing the security box for the camera feed outside, maybe wasn't the best idea.

Finishing his work, he started scratching his neck, drawing a bit of blood.

"Now we wait… soon this worthless world will decay. Perhaps it's high time the league reaches out to Stain." It would be a while before Garaki returned to his lab, he was dealing with personal affairs at his hospital. Once he returns, it's just a matter of playing his cards right. It's only when Tomura has his mind set on something does he obtain results. "I can't wait to disintegrate the girl's throat. She'll wish she never touched my master. Don't worry, Sensei… I will finish what you've started."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Author Notes)
> 
> That's a wrap, folks! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter (As always) Also, sorry for such a long wait. I imagine some of you thought I was abandoning this story or sick with covid, but nope! I've just been adapting to all the recent changes with Covid-19, so I've been a bit busier than usual. Speaking of that, I do hope everyone is making sure to stay home and wash their hands.
> 
> I'm curious what left you all the most surprised. The fact that Izuku's grandfather is Nicholas Flamel, her father's an Admiral, or even that AfO is going to tell All Might about Tomura? One thing I can see in All for One, is that he's the voice of reason in all of us. That one voice that hates to deal with the drama of jumping around people, so he tackles it head-on. I mean, if I was alive for 300+ years, I would hate having to up around like some people. Also, I know we haven't heard about Bakugo and his time in the Gen Course yet, but we will. Till next time! Stay healthy and alive!


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

**(UA High School, Classroom 1A)**

The students in class 1A were writing down the notes on the board as fast as they could. It had been two weeks since All for One had started working at the school, and he was not an easy teacher. His lectures were lengthy, detailed, and when it came to the tests, there were no multiple choice. However, despite his harsh teaching strategies, Aizawa and Nezu have noticed their grades and understanding of Hero Informatics rise. Kirishima, who held a solid D in the subject, was now up to a B average.

All for One stopped writing on the board and turned around, "Who can tell me the history of provisional license? Who qualifies for it, and what does it symbolize?" Looking towards the spiky-haired teen, "Kirishima." The red-haired teen inwardly groaned. His new teacher regularly called on him. Noticing the expression on the teen's face, Kuro shook his head slightly. He wasn't calling on the boy because he wanted to torment him, it was actually the opposite. Kirishima was struggling the most with informatics, and as his teacher, he took the role seriously. Even though Kuro would never admit it aloud, the students in Class 1A were far better than he expected. They just needed to be polished is all.

Kirishima quickly skimmed his notes, "Uhhh… the provisional license is given to students who have passed the provisional exam. It allows students to fight in case of an emergency."

"Now tell me what is wrong with this?" Everyone was looking at Kirishima. They felt terrible for him, All for One always called on him. But again, it was only because he cared. 'This boy has a deep sense of justice, that is clear. He may hate me for this, but with this knowledge, he will make a fine hero.' Besides Izuku, Kirishima was one of the few students Kuro saw with great potential. He had a strong will, a good heart, and a friendly attitude toward others.

"What's wrong with it? Uhhhh~" His mind was starting to blank, 'No, not now! I don't wanna get chewed out again!' Finally, it clicked, "It's wrong because it prohibits people from being able to help others. I guess if someone on the street had a quirk to help someone at that moment, they should be allowed to."

Everyone looked at All for One, they could never tell his expression because of the mask. They still didn't know what his face looked like. Slowly, All for One nodded his head, "Correct. While some of you think having a provisional license is your only reason to save someone, I say throw these foolish ideas away. If you see someone in danger, you will do your best to protect them. A true hero will save someone no matter the cost, even if they face legal actions from the government."

Continuing from there, he finished the lecture two minutes early. "After lunch, we will be meeting at the USJ. I expect you all to be in your costumes by the time I arrive at the bus. If not, I'll issue a 50-page report on the history of legal and illegal quirk usages._ Do not test me_." With that, he walked out of the class as the bell rang. Everyone sighed.

Mineta slammed his head on the table, "Man, why couldn't we get a teacher with a busting body!?" All for One was more laborious than Aizawa, especially when it came to lectures.

Kaminari sighed as he charged his phone with his electricity, "Well, at least we're learning something." He turned and looked at the purple-haired boy across from him, "So Hitoshi, how does it feel to be in the hero course now? A lot harder than you though, huh?"

Shinso had a dead look on his face, "I'll admit, it's definitely harder, but it's better than the general course." Speaking of that, he'd heard from a few former classmates that Bakugo had taken his old seat. What he'd give to see that explosive-ass spend an entire day in the general course classes. Unfortunately, he still did physical training with them. So he'd have to deal with him at the USJ.

"So like I've got to ask, what's it like controlling people?"

Mineta appeared out of nowhere with an evil smile on his face, "Can you use it on hot girls?" After he finished his statement, an earphone jack shot into his ear canal, "AHHHH!" Jiro was glaring at him.

Shinso rolled his eyes, a small smile appeared on his face, "I don't use my quirk like that. And controlling them, I just tell them what to do, and they do it. There is a limit to how long I can last. People with strong wills are harder to control."

Behind him, Izuku smiled, "I think it's fascinating that you can mimic people's voices." She pulled out a noted book and started asking him millions of questions about his quirk.

Shinso blushed and looked away. Nobody had ever complimented his quirk, not like Izuku. Ashido came around and swung her arm over Midoriya's shoulders, "Sorry about my girl here. She's a fountain of word vomit." She was muttering at such a fast rate, nobody could understand her. And sometimes it seemed like she was speaking gibberish.

To the side of the room, Iida jumped up, "WHY ARE YOU ALL STANDING AROUND!? We have exactly 25 minutes and 33 seconds until we need to be on the bus! Get moving, we can't train with an empty stomach!" He also didn't want to be stuck with All for One's long assignment. He liked studying… but All for One's teaching was exhausting. Not following specific laws was picking at his OCD, but he couldn't help agree with certain things the man said.

* * *

**(Timeskip)**

Kuro sighed as he looked at the clock, he had 20 minutes until he left for the USJ. Once he got back, he'd have to teach Class 1B and then some third-year students. He loathed the third-years. They thought too highly of themselves. Looking at the files on his desk, he rolled his eyes, "The big three? _Pathetic_." He looked at Mirio Togata's record, "So he's interning at Sir Nighteye's agency." He knew more than enough about Sir Nighteye, and _dare _he say it, he loathed the skinny man more than All Might. The _foresight-seeing-fool _was full of himself, he'd rather be handcuffed to All Might for a day then speak to the man. 'That man thinks he's so intelligent when it comes to the world. He might have been All Might's sidekick, but that is no reason to act like a know-it-all.'

The door to his office slid open, "Hi Kuro, I brought you your lunch!" Izuku stopped, her eyes widened. Something was wrong, "Huh? K~kuro your… your hair it's white!?" His brunette hair color was gone.

Reaching atop his head, All for One chuckled, "Forgive me, let me fix that." Slowly his hair changed color. "Please sit, my dear." He waved towards the couch off to the side of the room.

Izuku walked towards him and gave a small tug at his hair, "Wait, but… your hair was white? I just saw it?"

He chuckled as she played with his hair, "Yes, my hair was white. That is its natural color."

She stopped and looked at him strangely, "Natural? You mean you're not a brunette?"

"I'm afraid not. As you know, I like to stick to the shadows, and white hair will make anyone stand out." He stole a quirk long ago that allowed him to alter the pigment of his hair. He shivered when she kept pulling his hair.

"C~can you change it back?"

"Hmh? And why would I do that?" A cruel smirk appeared.

"It's just… I never thought that your hair color was white, and I wanna see it." Instead of getting a response, the strands of hair laced in her fingers slowly turned snow white. She couldn't stop analyzing the strands of hair, "I've never seen hair _this _white before." It made Vlad King's look dirty… though, Vlad's was more grey than white, but still.

Kuro grunted in pleasure, "Enjoying yourself, little one?" He lived for her massages.

She pulled away and became a stuttering mess, "S~sorry, I was just surprised is all." Her cheeks felt inflamed, "You look good with white hair."

"You don't say." He'd gladly show her another patch of white hair on his body, but she might pass out if he were to strip himself of his suit. 'What I'd give to take her against my desk.' He could see her laying on top of it, panting as he fucked her ruthlessly. To feel her cunt contract around his dick as her mind was broken from her orgasm. Every day it was becoming harder to control his lust for the girl. Standing up, he cupped her face, "You don't know how difficult it is for me to restrain myself during class."

"What do you~" He slammed his lips to hers and greedily devoured her soft moans. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he lifted her onto the desk and continued to explore her mouth.

Pulling away, they both started panting. "Do you think it's easy for me to restrain myself? To stand there and idly pretend I do not know you, then let these hormonal teens oggle you?" He wanted to chop Mineta's head off on several occasions. "Sharing you is already difficult, but I loath these teens pinning for your attention." He started kissing her neck and gave special attention to the artery pumping blood to her heart. "_You're mine_. My resistance has become worn in ways you cannot conceive."

Izuku shook as Kuro kissed her neck, "Mmhm~ K~kuro?" Her hands clutched his shirt.

He stopped, "Don't do that… If you moan again…" His eyes were clouded with lust, "I'll take you against my desk. I'll tear that evil uniform off you and have my wicked way with you." He wanted to coat his seed deep in her womb, 'I do hope she understands when it comes to me, I am not someone who'd waste time putting on a condom.' He quickly eyed her stomach, his own started to tingle, 'One day, you'll walk around with my child growing inside of you.** My true successor**.' But those fantasies can wait, right now he wanted to cherish the time he has with her.

Looking away, Izuku blushed, "I can't help it. You just feel so nice and warm." They've only kissed a few times, but they were slowly becoming more frequent. Going over towards the table, they started eating together. "So how does it feel working at UA? I still find it hard to believe." Seeing Kuro every day made her happy beyond compare, Toshinori also falls under that category.

"I'll admit it is _better _than I originally assumed. Your classmates are less bothersome than Class 1B." There was a blond boy in 1B who always talked about his class being better. So he gave the boy two-weeks of detention and made the entire class write papers on why they are worse than 1A. He made it clear to them that worrying about such a trivial thing was pointless.

"What's wrong with 1B?"

"Teenagers… all of them are the same. They only care about standing in the spotlight and showing off their quirks."

Izuku giggled at All for One's irritated expression, "And what about the third-years?"

"_Even worse_." A vein protruded from his head, "If I hear another student gloat about what agency they're working at, or how they are going to be the next Symbol of Peace, I will likely burn this pathetic building down."

"Knowing you, Kuro~Sensei, I believe you." She took a bit from her Bentos, "What do you think of the other teachers? I've noticed you hardly talk to them, besides All Might." And she didn't even know what Kuro and Toshi talked about, to begin with.

"They are… bearable, to say the least."

"If I had to guess, I'd say you dislike Present Mic."

"That hyperactive speaker? If he pokes my helmet again, I'll tear his vocal cords out."

"No you won't." She laughed at his childish behavior, "Okay, what about Midnight?"

"She won't stop talking about you and how she's friends with a witch." Kuro rolled his eyes. "And she's still under the impression she'll be permitted to go to Hogwarts."

"I did tell her the chance of the Ministry saying yes is close to zero. But… I'll definitely take _you _there one day."

Kuro stopped eating and raised a brow, "Oh? And what makes you so sure you'd be allowed? I am not a wizard, my dear."

"No, but you are my boyfriend. Well… soulmates, actually. Once you see the castle and get to explore it, I know you'll fall in love with it. I can't wait to show you the potions classroom, it's right underneath the black lake. Or maybe Hogsmead? The Three Broomsticks has some of the best butterbeer on Earth, at least, that's my opinion."

"Then, I look forward to our eventual trip." He took another bite of his food, "I must confess little one, I've become quite addicted to your cooking. At this rate, I won't be able to eat anything other than this."

"Haha!" A massive smile appeared on her face, "I'll keep that in mind. If you want, you can always come over to my place for some dinner. I love cooking for you and Toshi."

"Hm? What about All Might?"

"Sometimes, he comes over for dinner. I think he's just being polite, but he acts the same way about my cooking. One time I caught him in the halls eating a cup of ramen. Can you believe that!?" She pointed her finger at Kuro and had a menacing glare on her face, "If I ever find you eating an unhealthy meal, like a cup of ramen, I'll force-feed you my cooking."

He gave a slight chuckle, "Force feed your cooking to me? In that case, I'd best obtain a cup of ramen as soon as possible." For the next few minutes, they ate the rest of their food, then packed everything up.

"Hey, Sensei? Where is Toshi? I haven't seen him at all today. I couldn't even give him his lunch."

Kuro grunted, "He's over at the USJ getting your class prepared for training."

"Oh… I see." And here she was expecting to have lunch with both of them. "Are… are you guys getting along now?"

"Slowly. You must understand we have a very… very long history. But we are doing our best to get comfortable with each other. And allowing him to kiss you is even harder." He frowned, "I do not fancy sharing you."

"I know. If I was in your position, I'd be just as jealous. It's not fair for either of you to have to share me, but it's just the way it has to be."

Deciding to test the waters, Kuro leaned forward, "And what would you do if you saw another woman against me?"

Izuku tilted her head, "You? With another woman? I don't really see that happening." Kuro, while very attractive, wasn't someone who she believed would cheat. What happened with Toshinori was a misunderstanding. "But if I did see that, I'd be furious and upset. I actually caught Toshi's old girlfriend rubbing up against him. So I slashed her face open and froze her." She gave an innocent smile.

Hearing this made Kuro's eyes widen, "He cheated on you?"

"No. She was coming on to him. But I made myself clear,_ I'm not the girl you want to cheat on_." She tapped her fingers together nervously, "I know I sound like a hypocrite, but both of you are mine so… no touching or looking at other girls like that. Okay?"

Unexpectedly, Kuro started laughing… hard. "My dear, seeing you act like this is quite a surprise. I'll make sure to not cross paths with you. But do know," He leaned forward and cupped her face, "I have no incentive to cheat on you. You're the girl any man would be lucky to have… and you're mine." He captured her lips and savored her reaction. Pulling away, he gave a quick peck, "Even though I don't like the fool… I also don't take All Might as the type of man to cheat. We both clearly cherish you, and having to share you is something we will have to work on."

"Do you really mean that?"

He nodded, "Yes." That's why he's been working so hard to build his trust with All Might. 'Until Gran Torino returns, only then will I tell him about Tomura.' Gran Torino was off working on a case with the police, so he wouldn't be back for some time. He needed that man to help him calm Toshinori down… the man would ultimately freak out once he found out Tomura's past. 'He might be related to his former master, but he is a sadistic boy.' Thinking about Tomura, Kuro frowned, 'I haven't heard from him in a while. Even Kurogiri can't keep track of him.' The boy was up to something. He knew he was. All for One didn't want to dwell on it, but he was contemplating whether or not he should _kill _Tomura. He posed a danger to society, and he was spiraling further into his sadistic-insanity.

"Kuro, Are you alright? You have that look on your face."

He came out of his thoughts, "What look?"

Izuku smiled and rubbed his head, he groaned as her fingers massaged his scalp, "That look of I'm irritated about something."

"It's nothing, my dear." He closed his eyes and let her rub his head, "I regret saying this, but we must get moving. We have to be at the USJ soon."

"Alright." She was about to get up, but he quickly grabbed her arm.

"But once we're done… we can continue where we left off."

Smiling, she leaned down and cupped his cheeks, similar to what he was doing earlier. Pressing her lips against his, she gave him a soft but passionate kiss. Pulling away, she noticed his heated gaze, "I~I look forward to it."

"You stutter a lot."

"Any girl would if they were around such a handsome man." With that, she left his office.

Reaching up, he brushed his lips with his fingers. 'It's only a matter of time little one before we lose control and take your virginity. You are meddling with fire.' He couldn't wait until she was in his bed once more, this time withering in ecstasy as he worships her. Behind his formal appearance, he was a savage beast wanting to devour her.

* * *

**(Meanwhile, Staffroom)**

Midnight was smiling as she read_ Hogwarts: A History_. It was far more entertaining than grading papers, and thanks to Izuku, she didn't have to worry about that. This past weekend, the two of them went shopping for clothes and magical objects, and Izuku was kind enough to show her some grading quills.

Across from her, Mic froze and watched the floating quill as it graded her student's work. "What's up with that feather, leather boots?"

Nemuri bounced in her seat, gaining the attention of everyone around her, "Isn't it neat? Midoriya and I went shopping together, and she bought me this quil that grades all my papers!" She made a sad whine, "Why can't I be a witch? Ugh… how could I have gone so long without using magic." She was completely spoiled by it.

Snipe walked behind her and poked the giant feather that was correcting papers, "So it just grades your papers? Well, I'll be damned, mind if I borrow it?"

"Normally, I'd say no… but it's such a godsent gift, I'd be a bitch if I didn't share it." Mic noticed the book she was reading.

"What're ya readin' about this time?"

Nemuri lifted the book and flipped it towards him, "Don't really know. It's mentioning some guy named the Bloody Baron. Apparently, he's a ghost that haunts Hogwarts."

Ectoplasm, who was off to the side of the room, walked over, "A ghost? You mean like a dead ghost?"

"That's what my favorite lil' witch said."

Tilting his head, Ectoplasm pointed to the picture, "What's on his shirt?"

"Uh… blood. I think…"

"What?" He did a double check, "He's drenched in it. Did he get stabbed to death?"

Flipping the book over, she read the small passage, "The Bloody Baron died after committing suicide in Albania. His body was found bleeding over Helena Ravenclaw, daughter of Rowena Ravenclaw." Midnight skimmed the passage again, 'Not much to go on.' Something seemed to click in her head, "Wait… Didn't Izuku say Rowena Ravenclaw was a founder of Hogwarts?"

Mic and Ectoplasm raised their shoulders, signaling they didn't know. However, Snipe was nodding his head, "Ya, the lil lady said that when we were in her bag. Jeez… so… that guy killed a founder's kid?" If it were him, he'd be furious.

"Oh, here's something." She skimmed the rest of the page, "Huh… apparently, he killed her because she didn't want to be with him." Why was she getting a twisted Romeo and Juliet vibe?

"Really? I mean, I've been rejected before, but I wouldn't kill a girl." Snipe pulled the book from her hands and looked it over, "So if Hogwarts is in Scotland… why were they in Albania?"

"It mentioned something about a Diadem… uh… it's like a tiara." She had to look up what a diadem was, and she felt so stupid.

"Really? They died because of a little tiara?" Snipe handed the book back and crossed his arms. He felt sorry for whoever Helena was. Dying because you rejected a guy is a bitter way to die.

"That's what I thought too, so I ask Midoriya." Midnight flipped a few pages, "From what she said, It's a powerful artifact that grants a person unimaginable wisdom." She was learning so much about Hogwarts and its history.

Snipe nodded, "Ah… I guess that makes a little sense." So it wasn't _just _a tiara. "What happened to it?"

"Not sure. According to this book, it says it's lost, and the only person who knew where it was hidden was Helena." Evening amongst wizards, it wasn't known that the Grey Lady was Helana Ravenclaw. Only a few people know the ghosts past. In death, she wanted to be left alone. That diadem caused her nothing but troubles; that's why she asked Dumbledore to help her give it to someone deserving. The only girl in nearly 1,000 years who cared about her and actively searched the castle just to talk to her.

* * *

**(USJ)**

Aizawa looked over the small box in his hands. He found it on his desk when he came into work, there was a note attached to it. It was from Dumbledore… How he got into the school without setting off the alarms did make him nervous.

Since Dumbledore didn't know where Izuku lived, he apparently wanted to use him as a messenger and give Izuku this mysterious box. Looking it over, he sighed, 'I'll give it to her after class.' Though he couldn't deny, he was curious as to what was inside. He couldn't open the box since it was sealed with magic. 'Can all wizards just waltz into our office? I need to talk to Nezu about upgrading our security system.' Maybe Izuku knew some spells to keep people out? Aizawa wouldn't admit it aloud, but he was concerned about Izuku. Looking up, he watched the students get off the bus and spotted her. 'She's hiding something from us. A famous witch constantly hiding from other wizards, watches what foods she eats, and works at the Ministry doing god knows what.' He and the rest of the teachers were shocked to learn from both Nezu and All Might that Izuku was a full-time employee for the Ministry of Magic. When he questioned her about it, she blatantly told him not to probe, or she'd alter his memories.

Sighing, Aizawa tucked the small box into his scarf, 'What does she even do at the Ministry?' Izuku was full of secrets, and he didn't appreciate being left out, but it was only because he cared about her well being. He was still furious with Bakugo and his treatment of the sweet girl. 'I can't believe I saw potential in such a selfish brat.' Just then, Bakugo stepped off the bus. As Nezu stated, he still had to participate in physical training.

All for One was standing next to Aizawa and Thirteen, his arms were crossed. "Alright, I will make this brief." He wasn't one to drone on, "You'll be doing rescue training with me today." Aizawa and Thirteen were here to watch.

Momo raised her hands and waited for All for One to call on her. She learned real quick to only ask her questions after she's gained his permission, "Sir, what is it we'll be doing today?"

"Situational rescues in the ruins zone. Unlike these two," He waved his hands to Aizawa and Thirteen, who looked at each other, "I do not want you using your quirks today. All of you are far too reliant on them."

Immediately, Aizawa raised his concerns, "What are you talking about? We're here to teach them how to use their quirks."

"Oh? And what should they do if they run into a villain who can deactivate their quirk like you? A quirk that halts another's is not uncommon. I will teach them what _I _deem necessary." Walking in front of Aizawa, he looked down at the man. For the first time, Aizawa was actually intimidated by All for One. He gave off a terrifying aura. "I care not about their abilities in using their quirks, you may teach them on your own accord. If you think they need their quirk to help others, you are a bigger fool, then I assumed."

Thirteen tried to calm the two down, "N~now let's not start arguing about our teaching methods. Aizawa, if this is what he wants to do, we can't question him." To a degree, Thirteen agreed with All for One. Learning how to act without using their quirks was a useful skill.

Turning back to the students, All for One walked towards them, "Before I allow any of you into the USJ, I want to make sure this is truly a quirk-free lesson." Everyone was on edge, "If you wish to enter and learn for today… you will give me your quirks." The students looked terrified… what were they supposed to do without their quirks?! "I will give your quirks back after our lesson, but I want each of you to understand what quirkless people have to experience every day. So rejoice, and consider this a valuable character-building experience. It will make all of you grateful for the gifts you have." Nobody moved, they were too scared. As for Izuku, she was blushing… to 'act the part' as a student, she'd have to let him use his quirk on her.

Kaminari was the first to speak, "You're gonna take our quirks? But… can't we just not use them?"

"**No**. First, I don't trust you, children, to be faithful to your words. Secondly, you can choose not to give me your quirk, but I will not allow you to participate. Instead, I have another option for those not willing to participate." The students listened carefully, "For those who wish to keep their quirks… I have extra lessons prepared for Saturday and Sunday on the history of quirks and their role in influencing the legal system." Hearing how they'd have to come in on their days off, everyone groaned. Hearing this, a few black sparks shot off All for One, "For that, I'll extend the punishment for the next three weeks. If I hear another complaint, I'll make certain none of you go to the training camp after your exams. Even if you pass."

Surprisingly, Tokoyami was the first one to walk forward and offer his hand. "Very well. I must confess I'm not comfortable with giving you Dark Shadow." While he never considered it, being separated from Dark Shadow scared them both. They've been together since birth.

All for One nodded and grabbed Tokoyami's hand, "I will make sure nothing happens to your 'friend' while he resides inside of me. He will simply _sleep _while I hold onto him." Forcing the bird to sleep inside of him wouldn't be difficult. Taking his quirk, Dark Shadow popped out of All for One's back… Everyone in the class was frozen. Seeing their teacher with the blackbird was terrifying. However, it wasn't just that. The feathers on Tokoyami's head started to fall off, and his skull reshaped. Before long, all his feathers were gone, and there stood an average teenager with short black hair. Closing his eyes, Kuro forced the bird back inside of him. "He'll be well taken care of. You have my word. Alright, Who is next?"

Tokoyami lifted his hand to his face and felt his skin. 'Where are my feathers? My beak?" He touched his lips and gave a pull, 'So these are what lips feel like.' He walked off to the side and continued to touch his face, this felt strange.

Unsurprisingly, Izuku was the next person to step forward. She was trying her best to contain her excitement. 'He's going to use his quirk on me! I'm… I'm not ready for this. What if I moan!?' She'd die of embarrassment if she did that in front of her classmates. Grabbing Kuro's hand, she felt his quirk wash over her. 'Mhm! So much power. I… I can't do this!' His quirk traveled further inside of her. Being a sentient quirk, it took its time as it lustfully explored every inch of her body. Passing through her brain, Kuro's quirk shivered in delight.

Momo leaned forward, "Is everything alright, sir?" He was holding Izuku's hand far longer than Tokoyami's.

He nodded, "Yes. Some quirks are more laborious to take than others. Miss Midoriya has a powerful quirk. If I take it too quickly, it could damage her quirk." Both Izuku and Kuro knew he was lying… he just wanted this to last. Focusing on his quirk, he spoke through it, '_Enjoying yourself little one?_'

Izuku nearly jumped, '_K~Kuro!? I… how can I hear you?_'

'_Speaking through my quirk is quite a simple thing to do. I must say your mind is very well protected._' He actually wasn't able to 'invade' her mind. It was stronger than anyone he has ever encountered.

'_I… I'm an Occlumens, remember? You can't penetrate my mind unless I say so._' Behind her blank expression, she smirked, '_Though… I do wish I could feel more of your quirk. It's so warm and comforting. Maybe I should let my shield down, just this once._' Kuro was shaking. His quirk desperately tried to penetrate her mind, but it couldn't put a dent into it. '_But we have class. Maybe another time._'

Kuro slowly let go of her hand and watched as she walked over to Tokoyami. "Next?" Behind the mask, he gritted his teeth. 'That damn minx!' His quirk was shouting inside of him to go back and invade Izuku's body once more. It wasn't done memorizing her form. 'I felt her pleasure mingle with mine. She nearly cummed from that brief connection. Once this stupid class is over, I'll have her wither in pleasure.' His earlier promise to Toshinori skipping his mind as it became consumed with lust. Maybe this is what All Might went through during his date with Izuku.

Taking a few more students' quirks, All for One started to think more about his brief connection to Izuku. 'I could not invade her mind, but I could not feel her heart.' Maybe his quirk just passed over it, but during its search, it felt like her heart was missing. It's as if there were a black void sitting inside of her chest… or… something close to it. Whatever it was stopped him from merging his quirk with her heart.

Getting to the last student, All for One presented his hand to Bakugo. "It seems your other classmates are willing to be quirkless for a few hours. You seem hesitant."

Bakugo frowned, "Do I know you?" His voice sounded familiar. And so did his suit. He just couldn't remember where he's seen it before. 'Why is he wearing that stupid mask? Forget it.' He gave All for One his wrist, "Even if I don't have my quirk, I'm still better than these weaklings."

All for One clenched his fist around Bakugo's wrist. He watched in joy as he clenched his arm. He took his quirk, making sure it was as painful as possible. "Come now, you call them weaklings but can't handle a simple draining?" There was a mocking tone in his voice. When Kuro saw Bakugo walk off the bus, he wanted nothing more than to go over and snap his neck like a twig. A crooked smile appeared behind the mask, 'I still want nothing more than to see you suffer for what you've done to my beloved. I swear one day… **I will kill you**. I'll have you withering in tears as you beg for her forgiveness, and then I'll chop off your worthless head!' Letting go, he turned and walked away. "Alright, let us begin. This took far longer than it should have."

* * *

**(Two hours later)**

Class 1A groaned as they pulled the orange sleds. Sato clenched his teeth as he pulled with all his might, "Ugh! I didn't know this is what it was like to be quirkless." Not having his strength was harder than he thought.

Shoji was right behind him, pulling the same rope. He only had two arms, like a normal person. "I… grrr~agree." Pulling another student out of the ditch, they fell to the ground panting. Shoji flexed his arms. Having two arms was so strange.

All for One walked over, "Bravo, you saved one person." He didn't mean that as an insult.

Shoji sighed, "We could have gotten more, but not having our quirks is hard."

The two watched their new teacher shake his head, "Heed my words, you two. To save one life is to save the world entirely. You can not save everyone, and while saving many _is _a good thing… I want you to learn from this. You've used all of your strength to save a single person. You may resent me for my teaching methods, but one day you will understand." He turned and went towards Momo and Hagakure, who was pulling on the other rope. Everyone was surprised when they saw Hagakure for the first time.

* * *

**(45 minutes later)**

The students were soon organized into two groups. The rescue team and the hiders. "This should be simple enough," All for One began, "You're to find your classmates and rescue them from the rubble. How? That is up to you."

Iida raised his hand, "Will we be given equipment to help us? Or~"

"Use your imagination. In a real situation, you won't have everything you need to save someone. Use a piece of rebar if you must reach someone." He crossed his arms, "You have ten minutes to hide. Your time starts now." The students who were told to hide ran off, 'Let's see if they are ready to know exactly how it feels to be a 'quirkless loser' as that boy calls them.' Their true characters were going to be put into question. 'I wonder who will run and who will fight?'

* * *

**(Ruined Building)**

Izuku clenched her stomach as she leaned against the wall. The obscurus was making her training extra painful today. Looking at her surroundings, she ran to a ledge and emptied the contents of her stomach into the building. Pull away, she wiped her mouth. The vomit that had fallen onto the wall was black. "Not now. Why out of all times does it decide to act up now?" Thankfully, she was one of the students who had to hide, trying to explain the black vomit would have been hard. Lifting her hand, she cast a cleaning spell on her mouth.

Looking around, she made sure no one saw her before continuing into the next room. 'This looks like a good place to hide… and settle my stomach.' Sitting on a busted desk, she clenched her stomach. 'Oh, Merlin, this hurts!' Izuku didn't know what to do as she held her stomach. 'I haven't transformed in three weeks… please not now.' Was the parasite just building its strength so it could break free? Taking a few deep breaths, she calmed herself. "Happy thoughts. Just think of Toshi and Kuro." Whenever she thought about them, it always made the obscurus settle down inside of her. And her heart habitually felt warm and sometimes burned with an incredible passion. 'I've studied love for so long, but no book or scroll gives this feeling justice.' Closing her eyes, she recollected her date with Toshinori and her earlier meeting with Kuro. 'I love them both so much. I… I wonder when we're gonna go all the way." Kuro said they were going to share her, for her first time, but when was that? Were they waiting for her? The right setting? 'Would I even be able to take them both at the same time?'

Slowly, that burning passion she couldn't describe overwhelmed her heart. Her cheek burst into flames as she imagined them fucking her simultaneously, 'D~don't think about that. I… I can't believe they agree to do that with me.' Crossing her legs, her cunt felt like it was on fire, 'There is no way those two could fit in me. Not at the same time… or… can I even take _one _of them regularly?' Judging from the bulges in their pants, she could tell right away neither of them was lacking in terms of size. Soon, her lust reached its breaking point, 'Why can't they just take me already!? Mhmmmm… I… I want them both so bad. I want to memorize Toshi's muscles and play with his bangs. I want Kuro to use his quirk on me and touch every part of him as well.' She had a thing for muscular men with deep voices. And those two were the grand prize. Slapping her hands to her face, it felt like it was on fire.

Izuku thought back to her time training with Kuro and Dagoba Beach. 'His chest is littered with scars, but he still looks so handsome.' The scars on Kuro's body weren't deep; her potion got rid of those long ago, but a few light scars still remained. 'I slept in the same bed as him! Why didn't I continue playing with myself in his show? Was he really going to barge in like he said? And Toshi… he was so close from eating me out. I can't take it anymore!' Taking a deep breath, she once more calmed herself down. "If they want to tease me… then two… or I mean three can play at that… Did I say that right?"

After a few minutes, Izuku sighed. Her classmates still hadn't found her. Her moment of peace was interrupted when she heard a noise from the other side of the room. "Hello?" It was dark so she couldn't see. Getting off the desk, she cautiously scanned the dark corner of the room. 'I swear, I heard something.' Shaking her head, she turned around without looking, "Must have been my imagination." Turning her head, she bumped into a massive chest… her arms were immediately bound above her head.

"_I've got you now, hero._" The man before her wore a gasmask with amber eye sockets. His voice was deep and distorted.

Izuku struggled under the stranger's grip. Unlike a normal person, who would be begging to let go. She held an irritated expression. "If you know what's good for you, I'd advise putting me down."

"Hahaha!" He had a twisted laugh. When Izuku heard this, she tilted her head. That laugh sounded familiar. "Now, why would I let such a pretty little girl like you go?" He gave a soft growl, "That suit looks ravishing on you." Using his free hand, he ran a large thumb across her lower lip. "_You're prettier than my other victims_."

Izuku's face contorted, and slowly a smile crept onto her face, shocking the villain. "Hi, Toshi."

"W~what!? I'm not~ oh, fewy." Setting her down, All Might slowly lifted his mask, "Now how did you know it was me?" He spent all of last night coming up with the perfect villain persona!

Giggling at his expression, Izuku reached up and gave him a small pat on the cheek. Her fingers could barely reach his face, so he had to lean down. "It was a good attempt, but I know only one muggle who meets your height and muscle mass. Also… your laugh kinda gave you away."

Toshinori started to sulk a bit, "And here I spent all of last night getting my villain voice down. Young lady, you should listen to your teacher and act like I'm a real villain." He waved his finger in front of her face. 'Her hand is so soft.' She was now rubbing his cheek.

Rolling her eyes a little, she grabbed the sides of his face and pulled him close. Softly, she pressed her lips against his. It took mere seconds before she was lifted by her waist and hugged against his chest. Bringing her as close as humanly possible, Toshinori grew more passionate with each passing second. "Oh dear… It looks like I've fallen for the villain."

All Might chuckled, he had a devious look in his eyes, "What a naughty little hero. What would your favorite hero say?"

She decided to tease him, "You mean Endeavor?" His reaction was priceless, a frown filled his face, and he was softly growling. "Well, he's not here, so I don't think he'll mind."

Tightening his arms around her, he grunted into her neck, "I said your _favorite hero_." Jealousy was slowly flooding his body.

"Oh, my favorite hero… Nope, I don't think Gang Orca would care either."

"_Midoriya._" He growled her name softly. He also had a sharp glare. Placing her on the desk, he forced her onto her back. Leaning over her, his blue eyes were glowing. "_Who's your favorite hero?_" Wrapping his massive hands around her waist, he gave a squeeze.

"Rock Lock?"

"**No**." He leaned closer, slowly losing control of his jealousy.

"Uh… my favorite hero? Oh, my bad, I meant Hawks. Silly me." Unbeknownst to Izuku, her teasing had worked a little too well. All Might slammed his lips against hers, he kept her firmly against the desk.

Pulling away, he started panting. His eyes were clouded with jealousy and lust, "**_Who's your favorite hero_**? Last… chance… _Who_?"

Bringing her hands up, she held his face and gave him a long and passionate kiss. He was shaking as she held his face, 'I guess my teasing worked too well.' Pulling away, she gave him a quick peck on the nose, which surprised him. "My favorite hero? Well… I must confess… I think All Might is the best hero to walk this Earth. But don't tell him I said that, I might die of embarrassment." Her cheeks were slightly pink.

Giving a deep chuckle, he captured her lips again. 'Too late little doe.' Getting a little carried away, he ran his hands over her side. 'What did I do to deserve such a beautiful girl like her?' Building his confidence, he slowly groped her breast and gave a light squeeze. She pulled away from their kiss and gasped, her face was practically on fire. "Is something wrong?" He was clearly teasing her. Leaning close, he softly whispered into her ear, his voice was laced with lust and authority. "While I'd love nothing more than to worship my little doe… I'm afraid now is not the time or place." He chuckled softly when she gripped his shoulders, "Someone as special as you deserves her first time to be in a place that isn't… run down."

"A~and… wh~when is my first time going to happen?" She felt stupid for asking.

Hugging her tightly, he lowered his voice another octave, "Whenever you want, my dear. Just tell me. Your Mighty Buck wants nothing more than to ravage you, but only at your command."

Hiding her face into his neck, she softly mumbled her response.

"You'll have to speak louder, little doe."

"H~how about… _tomorrow_?" Izuku felt Toshinori go still. His throat had locked up.

"T~tomorrow? Are… are you certain?" Please don't let this be a joke. He wanted nothing more than to give her his fullest attention and hear her sweet little moans as he pleasured her. He tried not to dwell on the idea of All for One being there too. Both were too stubborn to let the other take her virginity… so it was the only option they had left.

Izuku slowly nodded, "I mean… we're already soulmates, so why wait? I like you… you like me. It's not like I don't know what sex is." Lifting her hand, she ran it through one of his bangs.

"You do know we'll have to share you, correct? All for One and I are too stubborn to let the other take you." He didn't want to have this conversation, but it couldn't be avoided.

Izuku covered her cherry-red face, "I know." She gave a nervous laugh and looked back at him, "Who knows… maybe you'll like sharing me."

"I wouldn't get your hopes up." The idea of seeking All for One naked made him want to gag. 'We do this once and never again.' Getting off her, they both fixed their costumes, and he put his mask back on. "Now then. Would you care to help me with something?"

"Of course, what do you need?" He then explained the plan to her in great detail.

* * *

**(20 minutes later)**

All for One stood patiently as he watched from a great distance as the students found more of their classmates. "He's late." He inwardly groaned, 'He had but one job, and he couldn't even do it on time.' He didn't like it when people were unpunctual.

Across the rubble and ruined glass, Iida helps Ojiro out of his spot. "Fear not I've almost got you out."

Ojiro nodded as he grabbed the metal pipe Iida was offering, "Thanks." Getting out, he brushed himself, "Hey… uh… look, I know we're supposed to be acting like this is real, but can I talk to you about something."

Iida tilted his head and nodded, "Yes, of course. What is it?"

"Our teacher. Have you ever heard of him? I've looked up the name All for One, but I can't find anything. It's just… you'd think someone who can take quirks would be well known." Ojiro rubbed his back, his tail was gone. "You know, before, I'd never even thought someone could take my quirk, and I never realized this is what it's like to be quirkless."

"What do you mean?"

"You know… just knowing I have my quirk to help me out. Using it to bounce high up or lift things." His tail was powerful, "I even heard Momo talking about how she tried to making stuff, and she got nervous. I guess at this point, I'm just rambling, but I… I actually feel bad."

Iida looked around and noticed it was only the two of them. "What do you feel bad about?"

Ojiro scratched the back of his head, "For quirkless people. I never really thought about how people have to do this every day. I can barely stand up straight without having my tail to support me."

"I know what you mean." Iida stared at the ground. For the first time, he sounded like a typical teenager who wasn't uptight, "I don't always use my boosters, but just running over here was difficult." He actually ran slower than he thought.

Stretching his legs, Ojiro stood back up. "Hey… who's that?" He pointed towards the end of the street and noticed someone. He was tall and wore a mask. 'Who's that in his hand?' Iida turned and saw who he was pointing at.

* * *

**(Three Minutes later)**

Momo did a headcount of the people they've rescued so far, "Has anyone seen Midoriya or Ojiro?"

Bakugo dropped Uraraka to the ground, "Ow! Hey, you could've just set me down."

"Oh please, I didn't even drop you that hard. Quit winning." He turned his head and scoffed, "Who cares where Deku is." It was her fault he was moved down, 'I hope she's pinned under a damn rock.'

Next to Bakugo, Tokoyami was glaring at him. His fist was shaking, 'If it weren't for the teachers, I'd punch you.' Since they were both quirkless, Bakugo couldn't hide behind his explosions.

Yaoyorozu frowned, "If we want to pass this lesson, then we have to find everyone. I say we split up again this time~."

"RUN!" Everyone turned and noticed Iida and Ojiro running as fast as they could. Behind them, they watched a massive man come into view. He was holding Izuku by the back of her shirt, she was unconscious, or so it seemed.

The villain gave a daunting laugh, "Why are you running heroes?"

Mineta stood up and shook, "A~a villain!? I~it can't be!"

Kaminari shook his head, "W~what do we do!?" They didn't have quirks to defend themselves. He looked at his classmates, "What do we do!?" Where were the teachers!?

"I say we run," Mineta suggested.

Uraraka shook as she saw Izuku, "We can't just leave her."

Tears practically shot out of Mineta, "Are you crazy!? We don't have our quirks. We're gonna die!" Everyone took a step back as the villain came closer.

The masked man growled, "You won't escape, I will finish you all!" Lifting his foot, he slammed the ground. At the same time, he lifted Izuku, making sure nothing hit her. A massive shockwave followed, causing a few of the buildings to collapse and everyone to lose their balance. When the dust cleared, they were all in an enormous crater. The shockwave was so strong it scattered a few of the students.

Jiro got up and brushed herself, "Crap, we have to do something."

Besides her, Kamirari shook his head, "Are you crazy?! We don't even have our quirks, we don't stand a chance against that guy."

"We can't just leave Midoriya." Jiro knew if it were her, Izuku would rush in to help. Looking down, Jiro grabbed a rusted pipe. "We don't have to fight him, you idiot. We just have to get Izuku. You can carry her, right?"

"Y~ya." He shook his head, "What are you doing?"

"Ugh~C'mon spark plug." She pulled him by the ear and ran towards a few of her classmates. They were just getting out of the rubble.

Meanwhile, the villain cracked his neck, "Hahaha! Your deaths are gonna be my greatest achievement!" He was really selling the villain persona. His speech was cut short when a rock hit him in the back of the head. Turning around, he saw a few of the students holding pipes and anything they could use as a weapon. Among them were Jiro, Tokoyami, Kirishima, Iida, Ojiro, Todoroki, and Shinso.

Jiro held a rock in her hand, "Hey, over here!" She threw another rock, and it hit him in the crotch.

All Might bent down and cupped his crotch, he wasn't expecting that, 'F~fuck… _why there_?' Izuku, who was peeking through her eyelids, slightly grimaced. That must have hurt.

Silently, Kaminari was sneaking up behind the villain. 'I'm gonna die! Why did I agree to this!?' The villain was still bent over, cupping his crotch with one hand. Before he could recover, he jumped on his back and used the pipe, Jiro gave him, to hold it around his neck. 'I'm dead! Goodbye, world.' He isn't sure why he agreed to this suicide mission, but… something inside him couldn't let him stand there and do nothing. He'd never forgive himself if he ran.

The villain grunted and tried to reach behind, "You little brat." He dropped Izuku and grabbed the pipe around his neck, bending it in half. He was holding back on the students, big time, but it was to see how they'd react. Grabbing Kaminari by the shirt, he held him high, "You're gonna pay for that you~ gah!" He dropped Kaminari and fell to his knees. This time cupping his crotch with both hands. Jiro had come up behind him and used the lead pipe to hit his crotch from underneath. He may be the symbol of peace, but any man will fall after being hit there. He hadn't worn a protective cup like most heroes. Now he regrets it. 'I… the one time I don't wear a cup… _kill me_.'

Izuku had stood up in shock, "Wait, stop! It's~" Uraraka closed her eyes as she swung the rebar. It hit All Might in the face, knocking his mask off.

Everyone froze and jumped back. All Might was smiling with a slight grimace on his face, trying to hide his pain. "_I~I am here._" He wheezed out. "G~good job, everyone. You-save the… day." He slowly stood up and grunted.

Jiro looked terrified, "I~I am so sorry, sir. I~I thought you were a villain and I~my quirk!?" She hit All Might in the crotch, twice!

He gave her a comforting smile, "It's alright." He stood up straight and acted as if nothing had happened. "I'm proud of each of you!" He was surprised, so many of them decided to help even though they didn't have their quirks. The moment of peace was short-lived when a few of the students started yelling at him and his recklessness. Having his own students yell at him was quite a shock.

"I respect you as my teacher, but you could have hurt Midoriya!" Iida made a robotic wave with his arm. As the students reprimanded him, the teachers watched in shock at what had happened.

Behind his mask, All for One grimace. 'That… was not how I foresaw this ending.' Why hadn't the idiot worn a cup? If he was hit in the crotch, he'd be just like All Might, gasping in pain. Only then, the rest of the students who decided to run away reached them.

Yaoyorozu gasped for air, "S~sir, there's a villain! I~we-"

All for One raised his hand, silencing her. "I am well aware. Perhaps all of you would care to take another look." The students turned back and noticed All Might in the middle of the crater.

Bakugo glared, and his eyes burst into flames, "All Might!? He was the villain!?"

All for One chuckled in silence, "Yes, he was. This was a test." They turned to look at him, "A test to see who would risk their lives to save someone even if they didn't have a quirk. You all failed miserably."

Marching over, Bakugo growled, "What were we supposed to do? We didn't stand a chance against a guy with a quirk like that! We didn't even have our quirks because of you!" A clawed hand found its way onto his shoulder, and he gasped in pain.

"You will watch how you address me. If I so choose, I could keep your quirk for as long as I want. You ran when someone was in danger, and yet you claim you are the best. As far as I'm concerned, you are a coward for running away. A true hero would have stayed, even if it cost them their own lives." Aizawa and Thirteen watched as All for One, let go of Bakugo. "Let this be a lesson to all of you. Those few that choose to stay are real heroes. Each of you ran because you're too reliant on your quirks, and this lesson has made that clear. Now then… that concludes today's lesson. I will return your quirks once we board the bus." He turned and walked away.

Getting down toward the students, who were still yelling at All Might, Kuro stopped. 'Well, what would you know.' He never expected to see these teenagers yelling at a man who was far stronger than them. He gave a small clap, grabbing everyone's attention. "Well done. I must confess more of you stayed then I originally assumed." He believed they'd all run away.

Uraraka pouted, "You knew about this!?"

"Obviously." All Might was slightly glaring at him. All for One was soon bombarded with questions. "This was a test to see who would stay and fight. Had this been a real fight, I'm certain none of you would be alive. But I expect each of you to learn something from this. That feeling of hopelessness and not having your quirks that is what quirkless people experience daily. So be grateful for the powers and privileges you have and do not gloat about your ability to stay." He didn't want them to grow arrogant because of their choice. "I will see you all on the bus, this concludes today's lessons. I will return your quirks on the bus."

The students stood there in shock. Meanwhile, Toshinori was glancing at Izuku. While the students were yelling at him, she kept trying to defend him. He'd practically become mushy and said her name, which only fueled their anger.

* * *

**(Timeskip)**

Izuku sighed as she sat in Recovery Girls office. Her hand was blistered and broken. However, it wasn't from training or All Might destroying the testing facility. At least… that's what she knows. She was forced to lie about how she obtained the injury on her hand, and the only logical explanation would be to shift the blame onto All Might. Rubbing her hand, she grimaced, 'Stupid obscurus. Poor Toshi, he looked so heartbroken when I said he probably caused it… but… I can't let them know. Nobody can know about the obscurus.' The only person she trusts with this information was Tokoyami.

Recovery Girl walked over and bandaged her hand, "That man. He had one job and somehow managed to hurt the one person he was holding."

"I don't think he meant to. All Might was really trying to make sure nobody got hurt… even though he destroyed the training area."

The small woman gave a huff, "Well enough of that. You're away from that stupid man." Between Toshinori and Gran Torino, Recovery Girl wanted to hit them both over the head. They've put more students in her office than any other teacher.

Soon enough, Aizawa walked in. He looked exhausted as usual. Izuku tilted her head, "Mister Aizawa, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be teaching?"

"Your class is getting settled, the training took a lot out of them. Besides, I came to give you something." Reaching into his scarf, he pulled out a small wooden box. "This was on my desk. Your old headmaster dropped it off."

"Dumbledore?" She took the box from his hand and looked it over, "Did he say what it was?"

"Beats me. He just left a note asking me to bring it to you."

Grabbing the lid, she pulled it off. The first thing she noticed was a note sitting on top of a silk cloth, something was underneath it. Grabbing the letter, she read it over. '_Dear Miss Midoriya, for nearly 1,000 years, I have yet to meet another person as brilliant and selfless as you. In death, you have shown me more innumerable kindness than those I knew in life. If I were able to be there and offer this gift to you, I would, but this is all I can accomplish. I bequeath unto you my cherished heirloom, may its power and knowledge grant you a life I wish I'd had. Only a true Ravenclaw deserves such a gift. Sincerely yours… Helena Ravenclaw._' Izuku reread the note, making sure she registered it correctly. 'Helena gave me a gift.' Lifting the cloth up, her heart stopped, and she choked up, surprising Aizawa.

"Are you okay?" Aizawa watched as she lifted a silver object out of the box. It looked like a crown. "What's that? Midoriya?" She still hadn't answered him. 'What's with her?'

Izuku took a shaken breath as she read the inscription on the diadem, "_Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure._" Her hands were shaking as she held the diadem. She was finally pulled out of her thoughts when Aizawa waved his hand in front of her face.

"Midoriya? What is with you?"

"I~I… I'm sorry. It's just… this… I." She couldn't speak. She was holding the long lost diadem of Rowena Ravenclaw.

"Look, just calm down and take a deep breath. It's just a crown." He never expected her to be the type of girl who'd freak out over jewelry, 'I guess I was wrong.'

"This isn't just a crown, Mister Aizawa." She presented the crown to him, "This is the lost diadem of Rowena Ravenclaw."

"Uh~okay?"

Izuku shook her head, "This isn't just a simple crown; it's a treasure to the wizarding world. Whoever wears it is granted unfathomable wisdom." She traced the inscription, "I can't believe she would give me this."

The door to the office slid open once more, this time. All for One walked in. Class 1B was changing into their costumes, so he wanted to pay Izuku a visit before he left. Aizawa raised a brow, "What are you doing here?"

Walking over, All for One stood next to him, "I came to pay Miss Midoriya a visit. As I understand, All Might broke her hand during training."

"That doesn't really answer my question." Why was he here? What reason did he have to visit _one _student who became injured?

"I looked towards the welfare of all my students. Now might I ask, what are you doing here?"

"I came to drop off a package for her. It's from her old headmaster." Aizawa heard the bell ring and sighed, "I have to go. If you see All Might, tell him to stop sending my students to the infirmary." Once Aizawa left, All for One turned to Izuku.

"What is that, little one?" Recovery Girl was in the next room, so it was safe to address her this way.

Izuku finally realized Kuro was standing right in front of her, "Kuro? When did you get here?" She shook her head in embarrassment, "I'm sorry, I was just preoccupied with this gift."

"A diadem?" Kuro knew the difference between a tiara and a diadem.

"As I told Aizawa, this isn't just a regular diadem." She jumped off the bed and held the crown to her chest, "This is Rowena Ravenclaws diadem. Any witch who wears it is granted unimaginable wisdom and sight. It has been missing for over a 1,000 years."

Kuro gave a soft chuckled, "Forgive me, my dear. But I highly doubt an object could be smart then what's right here." Leaning forward, he lightly tapped her forehead. "A trove of secrets and knowledge lies in your head. I am not one to believe a little crown makes you any smarter than you are. But… that is just my belief." He smirked as a blush stained her face. He reached up and took off his helmet, "Now… where were we?" Cupping her face, he smashed his lips against hers. His arms went down and pulled her waist against his chest. "I did say I would continue this later."

As much as she wanted to resist him, she couldn't. 'We~we need to stop. Recovery Girl could walk back in any minute.' She couldn't hold back her moans as she fell deeper into his warm embrace. A shiver traversed her spine when his hand reached her back. His clawed hand was softly puncturing her back. His quirk once again washed over her body.

"There we are." Pulling her head to the side, he kissed her neck. "I am not the man you want to tempt my dear. That little stunt you pulled in class was mighty brave or perhaps stupid. I have yet to find out." He grunted when she snuggled into his chest, "How does it feel? To have my quirk course through every bone in your body." His red eyes were glowing. This time, his quirk made sure to leave a lasting impact on her body. It memorized every inch of her form, and kept trying to bury itself into her heart. However, it was growing impatient because it couldn't reach it. Something was blocking his quirk, and it was driving him insane. 'Why won't she let me in? I will bury his quirk so deep inside of her, she'll never forget it.'

"Kuro," She spoke through his rough kisses, "We need to stop. Someone could walk in."

He chuckled, his laugh always had a sinister edge to it, and Izuku couldn't express how much she loved it, "I wouldn't worry too much my dear. I know you can just alter their memories." He captured her lips again, his tongue forced its way past her lips. 'This is only a fraction of what I have planned for you.'

Eventually, they pulled apart, and Izuku buried her face into his chest. Hoping to hide her blush. "I don't think I'll ever get used to kissing you or Toshi."

He lightly pet her head, "Trust me, my dear, kissing is only a small fraction of what I have planned for you. I may have missed my one chance to take you in my bed… but never again." He laughed as she buried her face even deeper, "Don't hide little one. You shouldn't hide such a pretty face from me." She peaked up and stared at him, her face was completely red, "Yes, we will become quite close." Bringing his face down, his lips lightly brushed hers, "All Might told me you wished to consummate with us. Is that true?"

Izuku shook and slowly nodded, "I~I… I don't see why we should wait. I care about both of you and let's be honest if we wait, you both might go insane." Literally. She still had much to explain to them when it came to soulmates. The fact that they've been able to hold back amazed her. 'I've read over a hundred cases on soulmates, and the longest record for a couple holding back was a week.' How Kuro and Toshinori were able to keep their libido in check would be a mystery to her. Nevertheless, she was grateful they wanted to have her consent before they did something so personal.

Kuro smiled and gave her a kiss, this time, it was soft and passionate. "Then I look forward to tomorrow." There was a wicked look in his eye, 'No matter what that fool does, I'll make sure she's screaming my name before his.' Pulling away, he put his helmet on. "I would love nothing more than to stay and show you my affection, but I'm afraid I have a class to teach." Reaching the door, he turned around and gave Izuku one final glance, "I look forward to tomorrow, little Midoriya." There was no going back. The second she said yes, he took that to heart.

With Kuro gone, Izuku sat back on the bed and finally started to comprehend what was to happen. "I'm actually going to do _that_ with them. Is this really happening?" She felt like she was going to jolt awake, and it'd all be a dream. Her heart was already going to erupt from her chest. Looking down, she rubbed the diadem. Lifting it up, She closed her eyes and placed it on her head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s a wrap. Whew! That chapter was long, not as long as some, but still. As always, I hoped everyone enjoyed and sorry I left some of you waiting for so long. Lately, I’ve been exceedingly busy, and I’m actually getting prepared to move, but I still found time to write just for all of you. Welp, it looks like next chapter, we are finally going to get that smut that some of you have long been waiting for XD. I’m blushing just thinking about it. Until next time.
> 
> Also, Sorry I didn't respond to your reviews like normal. That's just how swamped I was. I can imagine that had a few of you concerned that I got Covid-19, but don't worry I am still healthy. My social distancing is to a minimum and I am taking the utmost care of my health. IF I did contract the corona virus I would let all you know as soon as possible. I wouldn't want to leave you all worrying if I never updated again. But again, I am making sure to stay inside and away from people.


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own My Hero Academia or Harry Potter.
> 
> *Warning* This Chapter does contain smut. If you are uncomfortable with that please do not read.

**(Chapter 35)**

**(Continuing from the Last Chapter)**

Closing her eyes, Izuku slid the crown onto her head. At first, nothing seemed to happen, 'Huh? Did the magic wear out?' When she opened her eyes, a blue glow emitted from her iris. Leaning her head back, she took a deep breath and blinked. The inscription on the side of the crown emitted light of its own. Standing up, she took in her surroundings, "I… It… I feel different." It felt like an invisible force, which had been weighing her down for years, was ultimately released. And for the first time, she didn't have an ounce of fear about the obscurus residing in her body. 'I feel like I can take on the world, this feels amazing!' Her mind didn't feel like a jumbled mess.

Grabbing the letter that came with the diadem, Izuku bit her lip and smiled, "I wonder…" Wanting to put the diadem to the test, she thought about her monstrous schedule. From finding time to work at the Ministry, spend time with friends, study for her classes, controlling the obscurus, and lastly, her love life. Trying to find time for everyone was always such a burden. She cherished the moments she had to spend with others, especially Kuro and Toshinori, but she also had a multitude of responsibilities. Trying to organize her schedule was harder than just writing it down on a piece of paper.

The diadem vibrated as it bestowed its power onto her mind. Opening her eyes once more, Izuku smiled, "So that's how I can balance my schedule… I'd never even considered." She clutched her head, "Everything seems so clear now." Reaching up, she was almost scared to take the crown off… she hasn't felt this type of relief in months. "Can't go walking around with a diadem on my head, people would think I'm weird." And she definitely couldn't wear it while traveling in the wizarding world. The diadem of Rowena Ravenclaw was a coveted magical artifact. Some wizards have spent their entire lives trying to find it. Placing the crown into the box, she waved her hand over it. There was a clicking sound as the enchantment reactivated. She held the box to her chest and started bouncing up and down like a child on Christmas morning. "This is astounding! I actually have the lost diadem of Rowena Ravenclaw. I have to study the _effectandhowitinfluencesthemindwhatelsecanit_~" She was speaking so fast her words soon became impossible to comprehend.

Izuku was so lost in thought, when she walked out of the nurse's office, she accidentally bumped into someone, "S~sorry. I didn't mean to~ huh?" The boy she'd bumped into turned and buried his head into the wall, he was shaking.

"_S~ss~sorry._"

"Are you okay?" Izuku tilted her head as she watched him tremble. It reminded her of herself when she was younger. Well… besides, all the waterworks. Professor Snape put an end to her, crying at the slightest of things. Yet, he was never able to break the slight stutter she had, especially when she got nervous.

The boy nodded, "_M~mirio said I'd be fine… I… _**_I wanna go home_**_._" He buried his head deeper into the wall. 'I'm all by myself today.' Mirio and Nejire were both at their work studies. He'd never been without at least one of them before, and he couldn't handle it. Turning to look at the girl next to him, he noticed she was still there. He slammed his head back into the wall and avoided all eye contact.

Izuku made a halting-motion with her hands, "Hey, It's okay. You don't need to go home." His shaking intensified, 'Merlin… he's shaking like me when I see Professor Snape.' Not wanting to make him any more terrified, she made certain not to touch him. "I'm sorry I bumped into you. Perhaps I can make it up to you. Would you like something to eat?" She already had lunch, but she found food to be the best way to apologize to someone. The nameless boy shook his head. 'Maybe I'm going about this all wrong.' Clearing her throat, "Sorry, let me introduce myself. I'm Izuku Midoriya, and you are?"

"A~a~amajiki." He was actually surprised she didn't recognize him; most of UA knew who the Big Three were. "_C~can I go now_? Pl~lease I… I just want to go home." He promised Mirio and Hado he would be fine, but he knew he couldn't do this.

"Hey you don't need to be scared, I'm not angry. Please, let me treat you to some lunch." This boy was clearly a third-year.

"I~ I'm fine."

'Dear Merlin, He's more of a stutterer than me. But his is more out of fear… mine is out of nervousness.' Patting his back, she pulled him by the arm. "C'mon, Now I'll feel terrible if I don't make it up to you."

* * *

**(Courtyard)**

It took a while, but Izuku was finally able to coax Amajiki to eat. Thankfully she still had the lunch she made for Toshinori… he could last without her cooking, right? 'I pray Toshinori doesn't mind I gave his food to Amajiki, he was so scared.'

Amajiki took another bite of the delicious food, he'd forgotten his wallet at home, so he didn't have money for lunch. "Thank you for the food."

"You're welcome. You know that's the first time I heard you speak without stuttering." She'd come to regret those words when he hid his face. "O~oh no, please, I didn't mean that in a bad way. All I meant was I'm glad you're finally comfortable. If it makes you feel any better, I'm pretty nervous about things as well." Trying to talk to Amajiki was going to be a challenge.

Doing his best, Amajiki tried not to sound nervous, "This food is delicious. Did you get it from Lunch Rush?"

Her laugh caught him off guard, "Lunch Rush? No silly, I made it. Don't tell anyone I said this, but I think Lunch Rush's food is a bit… what's the word… _bland_." She would never tell that to his face, only because she knew it would hurt his feelings. 'His food isn't bad, but it's not really on par with how wizards prep their food.' She's eaten the food in the cafeteria twice, and she was never able to finish her servings. 'My mother has spoiled me.'

"Y~you made this?" He took another bite of the food. Depending on the quality of the food, it influenced how strong his quirk will be. "I~i~it's really good. I~ I'm sorry I took your lunch~."

"I already ate, it's fine." The next few minutes were awkward, "So you're a third-year?"

"Y~yes."

Biting her lip, she tilted her head, "Do I know you? I'm sorry if I'm coming off blunt, but you look _really _familiar." Amajiki, not wanting to be recognized, just shrugged. "So, what were you doing outside of the infirmary?"

"I was going to ask Recovery Girl for a bandage."

"Are you injured?!"

"N~no…" A look of dread and embarrassment filled his face, "We got a new teacher, and every day we've been ending up in the nurse's office. I just wanted to know if I could take a bandage to class."

'There are only two people I know who would send their students to the infirmary.' Leaning back, "This teacher wouldn't happen to have grey hair and be very short… right?"

"Y~yes, why? Did you have him?"

"Of course I know Gran Torino… He's my grandpa."

Amajiki started choking on his food; a few rice grains were caught in the back of his throat. When he was finally able to breathe, he stared at the girl in front of him, "Y~your his-his-his G~granddaughter?"

"Yep!" Izuku nodded rapidly, "Sorry about his harsh teaching methods. If it makes you feel better, he sent my entire class to Recovery Girls' office on his first day back. If you want, I know how you can get through his training without dying." Unfortunately for All Might and All for One, neither knew Gran Torino was in today. If All Might did, he would have drag Sorahiko down to All for One's office and demanded the villain to tell him what was so important. This was the only day Sorahiko wasn't working with the police.

"R~really?" When Gran Torino first showed up into their class… he threw everyone around like ragdolls, Mirio included. To make matters worse, once he discovered who the Big Three were, he targeted them the most. Amajiki was terrified of Gran Torino. Just thinking of the man made him want to huddle in the corner and cry.

Izuku pulled out a paper bag from her backpack and slid it over to him, "This is Hiko-san's favorite food. Just give him this as a gift, and I promise you'll be his shining student."

Amajiki opened the bag, "Taiyaki?"

"Mhm, Just make sure you don't take any… he'll notice."

"W~why are you helping me?" He didn't even know her, besides her name.

"Because you're facing Gran Torino. I've told him countless times that he can't beat students up, even if they're in the hero course. But he's always saying, 'It's a good lesson for them.'"

Amajiki grabbed the bag and held it to his chest, "T~thanks. I~I hope it helps." The bell rang, and his stomach dropped, "I~I should be going now. Th~thank you for the food. S~sorry I didn't ask before but… what year are you in?" She looked like a third-year, but he hasn't seen her before. 'Maybe Mirio knows her… they're both radiating happiness.'

"I'm a first-year. I know I don't really look like it."

'She's a first-year? N~no, that can't be right. Maybe Mirio knows more about her.' Amajiki was certain Izuku was some alternate, green-haired, female Mirio. Their personalities were so similar; it was scary. "T~thanks again for the food. Can I ask you another question before I go?" She nodded, "Do you know anyone named Mirio?"

"Mirio...hmmm… nope. Why?"

"N~no reason. B~bye." He held the bag close to his chest and walked away.

Izuku smiled as she watched him walk off, 'He seems nice. I wonder why he's so scared.' It then felt like a brick hit her over the head, "Gah! Why am I standing around!? I'm gonna be late for class." She's never been late to class, and she wasn't about to ruin her perfect attendance.

* * *

**(Teachers Lounge)**

All Might smiled gleefully as he slid the door open. He'd just gotten changed into his regular clothes. It was still hard for him to comprehend what Izuku had said earlier. 'We're actually going to go all the way.' A gnawing feeling formed in his stomach. 'I~ I'll finally see her naked.' All Might was so caught up in his daydream he didn't notice Cementoss staring at him.

"_Ahem_." Cementoss cleared his throat, grabbing the blond's attention.

"Cementoss, sorry, did you say something?" All Might looked worried and embarrassed. His face was red.

"No. You were just standing over me. But since you're here, you'd like to help me with these forms. The requests for the first years are still coming in."

Usually, Toshinori would try to worm his way out of paperwork, but this was his chance to see who would take his little doe for as an intern. Flipping through the files, he frowned, 'Hmh? This isn't right.' Doing a double-check, he turned to Cementoss, who was typing away at the computer. "I just looked through these files, but I don't see anything for Midoriya.' She was the only student without an offer… not a single one. Even Mineta had offers!

Cementoss looked confused then typed a few things onto the computer, "Mhmmm… according to the registry, none of the agencies wanted her."

"What!?" All Might's shout started Cementoss. He quickly recovered, "I~I mean, why doesn't she have any offers?" Toshinori wanted to slap himself, 'Idiot, I can't go screaming like that.'

Brushing over All Might's reaction, he read the responses from the agencies that replied, "It seems most don't want her because she failed to appear during the Sports Festival." From his peripheral, he could see All Might slapping his face.

"_Ugh, this is all my fault._" He mumbled out. Despite his disappointment in himself, Toshinori couldn't stop the pool of joy which flourished in his gut. "If Young Midoriya does not have any offers… would it be possible for one of us to extend an offer?"

"You will have to discuss that with Nezu, but I would be careful. If Midnight finds out… I'm certain we'll all be hanging by her whip if she doesn't get to take her." For the last few weeks, Midnight had been begging Nezu to take Izuku for the internships. She didn't care if she was biased, having a witch as her sidekick would be fantastic.

All Might got up from his seat and left the room. Typing away at the computer, Cementoss sighed, 'I loathe these next two weeks.' There were a few teachers who wanted the witch to work under them. And if Nemuri didn't get her way, they'd all have to suffer.

* * *

**(After School)**

Izuku sighed as she walked past the blue archway. "I can't wait to get home." This day had been exhausting.

"Midoriya." A voice called out. Turning around, she noticed Tokoyami walking towards her.

"Oh, hey, Tokoyami. Did you need something?"

Standing in front of her, he shook his head, "Actually, I just wanted to check in on you. Lately, I've noticed how pale you've been." The two walked across the street and continued their conversation in private, "How are you faring with your obscurus."

"I… uh… Okay, I guess." Izuku scratched the back of her head, "Your training has helped be beyond comparison, but I'm not sure how long I can keep it contained." Or how long she'd live. 'With how strong it is already… I don't think I'll live for another ten years.' She didn't like thinking this way, but it was a likely future.

"Well, if you ever need assistance, please do not hesitate to call me." He gave a slight bow.

Izuku giggled at his actions, "No need to be so formal."

"U~uh." He scratched his head in embarrassment, "Sorry." Walking through the park, Tokoyami finally decided to bring up something that'd been on his mind, "How are you faring without Bakugo sitting in front of you?"

Glancing at him, she frowned and thought about what he said, "I'm… happy. It's like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders. I still feel bad he has to be in the general course, even if it's temporary."

Tokoyami frowned, "Why? He has done nothing but belittle you." It was times like this he wished she wasn't so caring. Bakugo doesn't deserve an ounce of forgiveness from her. "You shouldn't take pity on him, Midoriya. Personally, I believe he shouldn't attend UA, but that is my opinion."

"Do you hate Bakugo?"

Sighing, the teen nodded, "I despise him." And that was a lot coming from Tokoyami. "He is a bashful, arrogant, and cruel person. I'm sorry you've had to deal with him all these years."

"It's okay. It's not your fault."

He shook his head, "No. But you at least deserve an apology from someone. It's better than no apology at all."

A simile slowly found its way onto her face, "Thank you. You're a great friend, you know that?" As they talked a little longer, they finally said their goodbyes. Traveling down the path, Izuku felt the hair on the back of her neck rise… the air felt cold. Slowing down, she looked around. She was surrounded by trees and a few statues that were placed for decoration. 'Why is it so cold?' Blowing hot air into her hands, she looked over at the statue to her right. It looked nothing like the other ones. The statue reminded her of a dementor only… this one was hunched over and holding a stone scythe. Tilting her head, she walked closer to the figure and tried to see if there was a face, but it was too dark. "Is this a memorial?" Looking down, she didn't see an official plaque on the base of the statue. When she looked back up, her heart jumped. 'W~wasn't his scythe in his left hand?' Every part of her body was telling her to leave, but she was curious.

There was a loud snap behind her, "H~hello?" She spun around and saw nothing, just trees. Scanning the tree line, her heart was shaking. 'I think I should go.' This place was starting to creep her out. Before she could move, she heard a creaking sound from behind. Izuku stood there and listened to the strange sound, it sounded like… bones popping into their joints. However, she was too afraid to move, the noise was setting her further over the edge. Fear washed over her when she heard someone breathing into the back of her head, except there wasn't any air blowing into her hair.

Without thinking, she spun around and jumped back. Instead of finding someone behind her, the statue from before was gone. "W~what?" Walking towards the pedestal, she ran a hand over the smooth stone. It was freezing. 'I don't feel any magic… so it couldn't have been conjured away.' Her next guess was a quirk, but that didn't make any sense either. Deciding to listen to her gut, she turned and briskly walked away. "You're just imagining this, Izuku. It's been a long day, and all I need is some rest." The entire walk home was freezing, far colder than the presence of five dementors. For a brief moment… a piece of black cloth and bone appeared from nothingness before disappearing.

* * *

**(Next Day)**

Izuku shivered as she walked down the halls. 'It feels like a dementor is standing next to me.' She'd been freezing all night. To make matters worse, it felt like someone was watching her. Before sliding the door open to 1A, she stopped and turned around. "Who's there?" it was a small whisper, the last thing she needed was to have people seeing her talk aloud. She raised her voice ever so slightly, "I know you're following me, and this isn't funny."

Waiting for a response, as expected, she got none. 'I know someone is following me.' Call it a sixth-sense, she was on edge ever since she passed that statue of Death. Grabbing the handle, she shook her head, 'Look at me. Talking to an empty hallway. Ugh, if anyone saw me, I'd probably be sent to Recovery Girl's office.' But deep down, she knew _something _was behind her. Maybe she wanted to remain blissfully ignorant, she was too terrified to think about what _could _be behind her.

Walking into the class, she took her seat and waited for the bell to ring. Off to the side, a few of her classmates shivered, "Ga! Why is it so cold?" Jiro turned and looked at Todoroki. "Todoroki, are you freezing the class?"

He shook his head, "No. I think the AC might be broken." Todoroki blew hot air into his hands. The room felt like it had been sucked of all joy and life.

When class started, Izuku tried to focus on Aizawa, but she kept hearing that strange sound. It sounded like a lifeless husk 'breathing' with a small cracking sound. 'It's right next to me. I can't see it, but I know it's there.' Biting her lip, she extended her hand outward, making sure to keep it low so nobody would see. Keeping her eyes forward, her hand soon felt something soft and cold. 'I~Is that… fabric?" Glancing at her side, she saw nothing but her senses were telling her otherwise. 'Is this a cloak of invisibility?' Whatever she was holding onto slipped away. Izuku's heart was riddled with terror. 'I'm imagining him. Death is not real, he's just from a story. Even if he was real, I'm of no importance to something as powerful as him. He's not real, _He's not real_.' Perhaps it was a wizard hiding behind a cloak of invisibility? But then why couldn't she sense their presence with _homenum revelio_? No cloak of invisibility could block that spell.

Aizawa grunted as he got into his sleeping bag, "Alright, You'll be having lessons with Cementoss, so you'd better behave. Now open your books to chapter 13 and read it. When I wake up from my nap, I'll give you the assignment." Aizawa zipped up his bag and fell asleep. 'I need to get a service bot in here to fix this blasted heater, I can't sleep when it's so cold.' As he slept, his stomach was churning. That was never a good sign. Cracking an eye open, he saw Izuku staring at her desk. Something was clearly wrong because she wasn't writing, and she looked pale. For the next few minutes, he watched as she glanced at the corner of the room. 'What is she looking at?'

Unzipping his bag, he got up. "Alright, here's your assignment. This is due before the end of the period." Passing the assignment out, he froze briefly when he passed Izuku. 'What's that sound?' It was coming from where Izuku was glancing. Against his better judgment, he ignored it and carried on.

When the bell rang, Izuku quickly handed her assignment in and left. She wanted to escape whatever was following her. "I've really lost it, haven't I? Get a grip, you're not being followed by Death." She was so caught up, she didn't realize she was now standing in front of Kuro's office. Knocking, she waited for a response.

"Come in."

Sliding the door open, Izuku was surprised to see Toshinori and Kuro in the same room. "Toshi? What are you doing here?" She quickly stepped in and closed the door behind her.

Toshinori blushed and ran a hand through one of his bangs, "I was just discussing with All for One… where we can take you for dinner."

All for One gave an irritated sigh, "It was supposed to be a surprise, you buffoon." It astonished Kuro how loose this man's lips were. 'At least little one is here. If I fathom sharing her with All Might any longer, I might gag.' Despite their differences, they wanted today to be special for their beloved witch. And their main agreement was to keep their anger towards one another on the low. "We hope you haven't forgotten what you promised us yesterday." A smirk appeared, 'There is no backing down little one. I will have you _tonight_.'

Izuku blushed and took a seat next to All Might, "O~of course not… I… I've just been preoccupied with something."

Toshinori put on a smile and leaned down, "Then, by all means, let me help you!" From the corner of his eye, he could see All for One scowling at him.

"It's nothing, trust me. By the way, do you know the park right out front of UA?"

"Of course!" Toshinori's eyes clouded with love, 'I'd gladly take you there for a date if you wished.'

"Those statues that are there are those memorials?"

"The statues?" He tried to think back, it has been years since he actually walked through the park, "Yes, there are five of them. Dedicated to some of UA's finest heroes!" Again, All for One rolled his eyes. The man was clawing his pants, trying to stay quiet was harder than he thought.

"Five? I~I mean of course five! Sorry, I guess I'm just a little nervous about today." Slowly it dawned on her what was happening later. 'Am I really going to go all the way with them?' Looking up, she noticed the lovestruck look in All Might's eyes, 'I~ I'm going to see All Might naked.' She was ashamed to admit she'd had a few erotic fantasies about the mountain of muscles hiding underneath his costume. Izuku then looked over towards Kuro, 'And Shigaraki.' While she loved his formal appearance, his suits hid his flawless physique. She thought back to when they slept in his apartment, 'I can't believe he wanted me then… If I knew about his feelings, what would have happened?'

Kuro grinned, "Cat got your tongue, little one? Or are you busy undressing us with your eyes?" He chuckled when she broke out into a stuttering mess, her face was stained red. 'Such a simple comment and you're already so embarrassed… I truly look forward to tonight.' His eyes raked in her dress, 'Even with that uniform on you look ravishing. But you will look far better with nothing hiding your angelic form.'

All Might noticed the heated gaze All for One was giving Izuku, and while he wanted to yell… he was doing the exact same thing. Having Izuku so close was driving his sense crazy, 'Midoriya, please stop stuttering. My resistance is already worn thin.' Last night he got barely any sleep, he kept waking up in a cold sweat. Each time his dick was pulsing in need. He imagined her little form riding him, those emerald eyes shining as he brought her to the edge. 'S~so beautiful.' A bulge started to form in his pants. "We can't wait to see you tonight, Midoriya… please… wear something nice, but not too nice."

Izuku shivered as she tilted her head, she could feel their eyes raking her body. "What do you mean?"

"Allow me to elaborate." All for One piped in, "What he means is, don't wear something that will tempt us. Our resistance is already stretched thin." Lust filled his gut, 'Perhaps we could take her right now on my desk. By the looks of it, All Might would enjoy that just as much as me.' Her back would spread out onto his desk as he fucked her cunt. All Might would be at the opposite end, her moans would be drowned out as she tried to take in his massive dick. As sickening as it was, having to share her, the thought of having her is such a compromising position drove him insane. Leaning back in his chair, he caught her staring at his chest, it was a button lower than usual. "If you want, my dear. We'd gladly take you right now."

"W~what?" Her blush deepened. Crossing her legs, she tried not to imagine what it'd feel like as they penetrated her. Kuro looked very inviting as he sat in his chair. 'When we slept together, my leg brushed his crotch. I know it was brief, but… he wasn't even hard, and he felt massive.' As for All Might, she thought back to all the times he wore sweatpants. Surprisingly, she found herself scooped up into Toshinori's arms. He was kissing her neck.

"You look so beautiful in that outfit." He nuzzled his rough face into her neck, "So beautiful. _Let us take you_." His voice went hoarse, 'If I don't take her now, I don't think I'll last the rest of the day. I need you, Midoriya.' He wanted to see that look of ecstasy as he came inside of her. In one of his fantasies last night, he imagined her passed out on his bed. His seed was practically leaking from her cunt. The thought of seeing her with a round stomach excited him, far more than it should. 'She hasn't even graduated from UA but… She'd look so beautiful pregnant.'

Izuku stood up suddenly, her face was on fire. "I~I should go. I'll… I'll see you both after school. Where are we meeting?"

Kuro growled softly, his red eyes pierced hers. "At your home. We will see you soon, little one." As soon as she left, he turned to All Might, "What?" He was receiving a glare.

"Nothing." All Might was trying not to sound irritated. 'I can't believe I have to share someone as special as Midoriya with a monster like you.' Shaking his head, he tried to hold a conversation with All for One, "So… Do you want to finish where you left off?" They were talking about their pasts.

Kuro sighed, "If I must. I was once… a farm boy. My brother and I helped our father tend his estate."

Toshinori tried to imagine All for One working in a field, but it was too hard. "You? A farmer? Now how can you possibly go from a farmer to what you are now?"

"I think you underestimate the endurance of someone who farms. I've worked grueling hours with my brother, our motivation to do things exceeded the common person living in a city."

"So, what happened?" As much as All Might hated to admit it, the more he learned about All for One's past… the more it justified his reason for being 'evil_'_.

"My mother died after giving birth to my brother. And by the time I was 16, I learned I had my quirk."

"You were a late bloomer?"

"No. Remember, quirks were not common. Only ten percent of the human population had a quirk. I ran into another boy with a quirk and ended up taking his quirk… he died not long after." Kuro frowned as he thought back to that horrible day. He just meant to shake his hand, not kill him.

All Might growled, "Why would you just kill him? A~"

"It was not my intention to kill the boy." All for One's glare silenced All Might. "I was not aware I even had a quirk. I involuntarily drained him of his quirk, which made his heart stop. Once my father found out, he disowned my brother and me."

All Might raised a brow, "Why did he disown your brother?" He didn't know much about the first user of One for All. It finally seemed to dawn on All Might that he was talking with the first user's _brother_.

"My wretched father believed my brother also had a quirk, and he wanted no part of it."

Toshinori scratched the back of his head, "I… I see. I don't really tell people this, but I never got along with my father."

"Is that so?" All for One raised a brow.

"My father blamed me for my mother leaving. Since I didn't have a quirk, my mother left."

All for One thought about All Might's connection to Nana. "Is that why you viewed your master as a mother?" All Might nodded slightly. "I'm… sorry I put you through that pain. Losing family from someone isn't easy to forget. I have yet to forgive myself for killing my brother."

An awkward silence filled the room. All Might finally decided to break it by clearing his throat, "Since you've known Midoriya longer than me, do you know anything about her family?"

"Frankly, no." This actually irritated All for One the longer he thought about it. "Her family is an enigma. Besides knowing her mother is a witch, and her father is in the military, that's it. She hasn't told me much about them. You?"

"She's told me about the same. Uh~what rank is her father?"

"You would have to ask a little one, but she'll sidestep your question. And despite my exhaustive resources, I can't find an ounce of information on her family." This troubled All Might, All for One, was definitely skilled when it came to gathering intelligence. "I've discreetly questioned Midoriya about her family. Apparently, there is a powerful spell enacted by this so-called Wizengamot, which makes it impossible to trace a witch or wizard's ancestry over the internet."

"So, they don't keep any documentation on a wizard's family?"

All for One huffed, "No. All their information is supposedly stored at the French Ministry of Magic in Paris. All cataloged under powerful enchantments, or so Midoriya tells me."

Deciding to continue their casual conversation, All Might chose to bring up another topic, "What do you think of Magic?"

Kuro grinned, "I find it fascinating. The more I think I start to understand it, our little witch shows me something completely new." She always left him on edge… and he loved it. Unlike a regular person, All for One loved the challenge of trying to understand Izuku. "I've heard from your beloved principal that he's trying to do a type of 'internship' at Hogwarts?"

For the first time after being in this room, All Might finally laughed and gave a smile, "Haha! Yes! I do wish we'll get approved. I'd love to see where Midoriya learned magic." From what All Might has seen in the teacher's lounge, all of them wanted to visit Hogwarts. Despite their ages and what they've experienced, they felt like children. What person in their right mind wouldn't be excited about traveling to a school that teaches magic?

Looking at the clock, Kuro sighed, "It seems our little meeting must end. I have to teach your third-years."

"What's wrong with our third-year students? All our students at UA are exceptional!"

"Oh, so that explosive boy who tormented our Midoriya is 'great'?" A growl echoes from All for One's throat.

All Might frowned, "_Besides him._" He muttered out.

"These students in the hero course are very hard-headed. Of them, I find the Big Three to be the most troublesome."

This confused All Might, "The Big Three? What's wrong with them, are they misbehaving?"

"No, quite the opposite. The three of them are talented, no doubt. However, I worry about who some of them work under. Your former sidekick Sir Nighteye has taken on Mirio Togata. From what I've learned in my…_ personal investigation_, he's grooming Togata to be the next wielder of One for All."

"What!?" All Might's bangs had sprung up like a cat's tail. "I've made it clear to my partner that my quirk can't be passed on any more."

"Frankly, he seems to differ. Even _I_ can't take your quirk. However, I find what he's doing to the boy to be appalling." Nighteye was clearly trying to form Mirio into a younger version of All Might. They had the same personalities. "As for Negiro and Tamaki, the girl is very nosy, and the boy has no backbone." Tamaki was the only one All for One wasn't entirely annoyed with. 'If that boy doesn't break out of his shell before he graduates, he won't be able to face the world. He'll spend the rest of his life having people walk over him.' It reminded him of his brother. Both timid and scared to speak out. If All for One could travel through time, he'd gladly pummel his younger-arrogant self.

Getting up, Kuro and All Might left the office. He made sure to put on his helmet before leaving. Before they parted ways, Kuro and All Might froze. Something felt off. 'Someone's watching us.' Kuro thought. His gut was never wrong. 'Why is it so cold in here?' The strangest part was he couldn't sense anyone with his quirk.

As for All Might, he scanned the halls, trying to find anything out of the ordinary. "Do you feel that?"

"That we're being watched? Obviously." As soon as those words escaped All for One's mouth, their paranoia wore off. And slowly, the temperature in the room rose. Still, on edge, Kuro tried not to say much, "We'll meet later." He turned and walked down the hall.

* * *

**(Izuku's Apartment)**

"This should be fine, right?" Izuku looked herself over in the mirror for the fifth time. She was wearing a simple green dress. It didn't show a lot of skin, nor was it too flashy. 'I can't believe I'm going on a date with Kuro and Toshinori… at the same time.' Her cheeks slowly started to burn. It was what's happening _after_ their date that had her so jittery.

Soon, there was a knock at her front door, 'There here!? I didn't expect them so soon. Clam down, j~just calm down.' Checking her hair one more time, she went to the front door and opened it. Standing on the other side, Toshinori and Kuro were dressed nicely. Toshinori was wearing a buttoned-up white shirt that was tucked into his pants. As for Kuro, he wore his suit, but this one was noticeably fancier than the others. Both men choked when they saw her.

Kuro looked her over, a sinister smile on his face, "Good evening, little one. I thought we agreed nothing too tempting." Her blush was making his hard-on worse.

"Never mind him, Midoriya! You look astounding!" Toshinori bolstered. He offered an arm that Izuku took.

"I~I can change if it's too… well… you know." Both of them immediately shook their heads.

"Absolutely not." All Might's arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her close.

Kuro growled softly, "Please ignore my earlier comment. You just look so ravishing is all."

Izuku blushed, "R~really? This is actually one of my least fancy dresses." This caused Kuro and Toshinori to stare at each other. Maybe they should have told her to wear her fanciest dress. The dress she had on now already looked expensive.

"And there you are tempting us again." Kuro leaned down and captured her lips in a passionate kiss, All Might just sulked in his imaginary corner. He wanted to kiss her first. Pulling away her smirked, "At this rate, we might not be able to take you on your date." Frankly, he just wanted to get to the good part. Then again, just spending time with Izuku was an adventure of itself.

"_Ahem_," All Might cleared his throat. When Izuku turned around, he slammed his lips to hers, trying to be just as passionate as All for One. His hands cupped the sides of her face, and his tongue forced itself against hers. Toshinori moaned as he swirled his tongue against hers, she tasted divine. When he pulled back, he smiled brightly as Izuku panted a bit. Her face had gone completely red. "Now, that is how you properly kiss a lady." There was a smug grin on his face.

All for One glared at All Might, "You call that a kiss? Jamming your tongue down her throat like a brute? Pathetic." Taking another go, Kuro grabbed Izuku's red cheeks and kissed her once more. This time his own tongue swirled against hers. Unlike All Might, Kuro's kiss was softer, and his tongue skillfully moved against hers. However, Kuro lacked the same… intensive strength that Toshinori had. So they both had their benefits in kissing.

Izuku pulled away, "N~not that I don't enjoy kissing you both, but we should probably start going."

All for One chuckled into her ear, "Of course… _we should save it for later_."

* * *

**(One Hour Later)**

After taking her to a remote location, the two grown men spent the entire date attempting to one-up each other. For the most part, it was little things, like pushing her chair in and offering her some wine. All for One made sure the wine had very little alcohol in it. As for Izuku, she found the entire situation hilarious.

Unable to hold back her laughter, she covered her mouth, "_Pfff_~I don't think I've ever seen you both try so hard to impress me."

All for One growled at All Might, "It's quite obvious All Might doesn't know how to handle a date, so I'm not worried about who you're more impressed by."

All Might's bangs shook in agitation, "Yes, your right. She knows this date is far better with me."

Izuku once more held back her laugh as the two men glared at each other. "Actually, I find you both impressive. I actually can't believe you both have so much self-control right now… you're not gonna start fighting, are you?" They shook their heads, trying to defuse the situation.

"N~no! Of course not."

Kuro nodded slightly, "We promise you there will be no more of that. If we have any problems, we'll try to talk it out." Which was easier said than done. "Now then… Shall we continue our date?" There was a glimmer in his eye. Off to the side, All Might was giving Izuku the same heated look.

Izuku looked between the two and noticed their lust-filled faces. "O~okay. W~where are we going now?"

All Might smirked as he side-glanced All for One, "Somewhere new." Standing up, he quickly took Izuku into his arms. "Hold on, little doe." He took off into the sky, surprisingly All for One was following close behind them. His levitation quirk made flying very easy, but he rarely used it. Before long, they arrived on the roof of an apartment complex.

Izuku looked around and tilted her head, "Where are we?" All for One landed a few feet away.

The villain glared at All Might and sighed, "Since my bed isn't big enough for three people, I've been forced to agree." Hearing the word bed made Izuku shake.

"B~bed? So~so that would mean we're at~"

"Haha! Welcome to my apartment, young Midoriya." All Might smiled when he saw her fangirl personality break out. All for One just growled. Upon arriving in All Might's actual apartment, Izuku marvels at his set up. Even though there wasn't much, Izuku felt giddy about finally seeing into Toshinori's personal life.

Toshinori blushed when she started hammering him with questions. 'And here I'd thought she'd think I was boring.' She was just as much a fangirl as usual. Looking down at the beaming woman in front of him, it became too much. Grabbing her shoulders, he pulled her into a passionate kiss. This was different from the one earlier, it wasn't rough but a sweet and tender kiss. Izuku gasped when Kuro walked behind her and started kissing her neck.

Kuro stopped kissing her neck and whispered into her ear, his voice radiated lust, "We've waited too long for this. We're going to show you just how much you mean to us." His large hands grabbed her waist and pulled her back into his chest.

Izuku looked back and tried to speak, but she was too embarrassed, another gasp escaped her when she felt Toshinori grab her upper-waist. But he didn't stop there, and his hands moved to grope her breasts. "T~toshi?" He'd never done something so… sexual before.

"_Shhh_~relax little doe. Let us worship you like the angel you are." Toshinori's blue eyes were clouded with lust. His muscles were starting to swell beneath his shirt. One for All was screaming inside of him to take her.

Picking her up bridal style, Kuro carried her to the bedroom. The layout of All Might's apartment wasn't difficult to figure out. When they got to the bedroom, he graciously set her on the bed. "I hope you're ready little doe… we intend to make sure you're unable to walk." He'd slipped off his coat and threw it to the ground. He then started unbuttoning his dress shirt, exposing the muscles that littered his chest. She could already make out a few of his scars.

Izuku shook as she watched him take his shirt off. Looking to her right, she noticed Toshinori was already out of his and now working on his pants. Her eyes widened, and her heart got caught in her throat. 'T~This is actually going to happen. I can't believe this is going to happen. I've had so many dreams about this, but I didn't think they'd ever come true.' Crossing her legs, she shook in anticipation as she memorized Toshinori's body. He was far bigger than Kuro and had far more muscles.

Toshinori looked up when he stepped out of his pants, a mischievous gleam in his eyes, "Something catch your eye, Midoriya?" He smiled as he watched her sit in the center of his massive bed. He chuckled softly when she glanced down at his boxers, he didn't even attempt to hide the tent his dick made. Hearing a grunting sound, the two looked over towards All for One who was… growing?! He'd already stripped into his boxers like Toshinori, but now his body was starting to grow. Before long, he was the exact same height as All Might and had just as many muscles, with a few added scars.

Kuro smirked at All Might, "What? Did you honestly expect me to stand by and have you be the larger one in the bed?" Turning to Izuku, a few black sparks jumped across his arms. "Now, how about we see what our beloved witch has been hiding from us." Kuro and Toshinori were too worked up and excited to be bothered by sharing Izuku.

Kuro was the first one to get onto the bed, crawling towards Izuku. Toshinori walked over to the side and came in from the right. Izuku shivered as the two men stared at her, their auras were radiating. Clearing her throat, Izuku pulled out her wand, "A~allow me. This dress has too many buttons for you both." She knew they'd just end up tearing it off… maybe she should keep it on. Then again, it was a gift from her mother. Waving her wand vertically, her dress slowly dissolved away into a silver mist. Izuku was now in her undergarments, Kuro and Toshi growled softly as they looked over her body.

Toshinori crawled closer to her, grabbed her chin with his finger and thumb, and turned her head, "You look beautiful, Izuku. _So beautiful_." Tilting his head, he pulled her into a passionate kiss. This time, her arms wrapped around his neck and pulled him closer.

As the two kissed, Kuro grabbed her knees and forced them apart. He noticed how soaked her panties were and shivered. The two stopped kissing, and Izuku looked embarrassed. "My~my little one." He ran a finger across the front of her panties, making her shiver. "You practically soaked." Leaning down, he wrapped a finger around her panties and pushed them to the side, exposing her glistening vagina. A feral look filled his face. "I've waited so long for this." Deciding to tease her, he ran a finger down her cunt. His own heart jolted when she moaned, 'Yes… moan for me, Izuku.' As Kuro used his fingers to tease her folds, All Might had slid off his boxers.

Izuku gasped when she saw his dick, 'H~he's massive!' Clearly, All Might wasn't lacking anywhere. His dick was thick and long, "T~toshi?" Instead of responding, he leaned down and began kissing her. He tore her bra off and went back to fondling her breasts. "_Toshi_?" She tried to speak through his kisses, but it was hard. Instead of trying to speak, she gave in and cupped his face, her hands memorized his strong jawline.

Kuro stopped running his fingers across her cunt. Licking his lips, he gave a deep chuckle, "You look delicious Midoriya. Let's see if it's as good as it looks." Leaning close, he slowly ran his tongue across her folds. His quirk was shouting in ecstasy. 'She tastes better than I could have imagined… finally, **she's mine**.' His eyes dilated as he used his thumbs to spread her cunt. Immediately, his tongue darted inside and worked on memorizing her folds.

"_A~ah_! K~kuro!" She screamed his name, not realizing Toshinori didn't know it. Her legs wrapped around his head, forcing him deeper. Leaning back into the bed, she gasped as his tongue hit her buds, "Kuro! Right there _a~ah_! Please don't stop." She was so worked up she didn't notice Toshinori maneuver, he was now sitting on his knees across from Kuro. Izuku opened her clouded eyes and saw Toshinori's aching length in front of her. Timidly, she reached up and grabbed it with both hands, he was shaking.

"M~midoriya… please."

Izuku slowly ran her hands across his dick, going from the base all the way to the tip. When she got back down to the base, she realized how thick he actually was at the bottom. 'He'll never fit! There's no way I can take him, he'll break me.' She let loose another moan as Kuro continued to explore her cunt with his tongue. Turning her head, she grabbed Toshinori's cock with both hands. Looking up, she noticed his hair was a mess, and his eyes were glowing. "Allow me, Toshi." She tried not to sound embarrassed.

Toshinori moaned when she took the tip of his dick into her mouth. If it wasn't trying to hold back for the main course, he would have cum on the spot. "Yes, Midoriya. Such a good girl." Her tongue swirled around the head. He bit his tongue when she attempted to take more of his length. She got halfway before pulling back gasping for air. "_I~Izuku._"

"Toshi, you're so big. I don't think you will be able to fit in me." Her cheeks were red. Deciding to tease him, she ran her tongue from the base to the tip of his cock. She then took his cock back into her mouth, this time taking more of it.

Down below, Kuro moaned when he found her little bud. 'There it is.' Using the tip of his tongue, he assaulted it. Izuku cried once more, but it was muffled since All Might's cock was halfway down her throat. Giving one final stroke with his tongue, he pulled out before she could cum.

Izuku crawled up into Toshinori's chest and shivered, "Why did you stop? Please, I was so close, Kuro." All Might grabbed her waist and lifted her up.

"We can't wait anymore, Izuku. We need you… **_now_**." All Might grunted. Reaching underneath, he grabbed her legs and spread them apart. Her back was against his chest. Izuku looked between All Might and All for One, now realizing what was about to happen. She then realized Kuro's boxers were gone. 'N~no! He's just as big!' Kuro's cock was just as big as All Might's, though he was a bit longer and not as thick. But it was still massive.

Izuku shivered when she felt the heads of their dicks align with her slit. "W~wait! I can't take both of you. You're too big." Surprisingly, they both chuckled at her. Kuro leaned down and cupped her face, his lips barely grazing hers.

"It will fit. I won't lie, it will hurt, but soon enough you'll only feel pleasure. Now… _submit to us_." He pulled her into a rough kiss. Slowly, the two massive men penetrated her. They had barely entered her, and her cunt already felt like it was stretched to its limits. Izuku moaned into his mouth as their cocks slid deeper into her folds.

'They both entered me. I~it feel… it feels amazing.' She pulled Kuro closer and deepened their kiss. 'I love you, Kuro Shigaraki. I love you both so much.'

Suddenly, Kuro's voice popped into her head, '_And I love you, my most beloved._'

Izuku jumped a little, but the two had a firm grip on her body, 'I forgot you could do that.' His quirk washed over her body.

Toshinori and Kuro only got a quarter of the way in before they stopped. They felt a barrier blocking them. Toshinori looked down at Izuku, he watched her pull out of an intense kiss with All for One. "This will hurt, dear. Please, try to ignore the pain." Kissing her neck, his voice turned hoarse, "I love you, Izuku." Looking at All for One, they both gave a silent nod before forcing themselves all the way into her. They immediately gasped at the warmth, her cunt was practically milking their cocks. "F~fuck so tight."

Izuku wrapped her arms around Kuro's neck and pulled him close, she was trying to hold in her scream. "I~it hurts."

He nodded, "Shhh~It's almost over my love." His cock gave a pulse, causing her to shake. Before long, they started moving. Toshi and Kuro were kissing different parts of her body as they moved in and out. Kuro didn't want to admit it, but sharing Izuku like this felt amazing.

When Izuku got accustomed to having them inside of her, she nodded. "You can go faster now." And to her request, they did. Simultaneously, they slid back into her. She could feel the tips of their cocks pressing against her cervix. "_A~ah_! Right there. Please go faster, I beg you."

Toshinori shook his head, "Too soon. If we ravage you now, it could end up hurting." He grunted when her walls contracted, his dick was squished against Kuro's. 'Fuck, this feels amazing.' They thrusted a few more times. Izuku's moans were growing lower. Their thrusts soon turned rough, and they gradually grew out of sync.

"Toshi! Kuro!" Reaching up, she grabbed one of Toshinori's bangs and gave a pull.

"_Gah_!" Toshinori was unable to hold back his shouts. "Yes! Please keep pulling." Pulling her back, he fell onto the bed. Izuku was now resting against his rest as they fucked her. 'I never knew sex could feel this good.' He's had sex with countless women, but it never felt this great. Black sparks were escaping Kuro, all the while, blue ones were protruding from Toshinori. The sparks violently lashed themselves at Izuku, who just moaned at the sensation. It made her mind go numb. The electricity that was coming off of them shot around the bedroom, blowing out the lights.

With a few more thrusts, Izuku was unable to hold back any more, "I~I ca n't~too good." She couldn't form a complete sentence. Her walls contracted around them as her eyes rolled into the back of her head. She hugged All for One's head as she came. Toshinori and Kuro gave a few more thrusts before the pleasure became too much. Slamming into her a few more times, torrents of cum filled her cunt.

Toshinori shook as he came inside of her, 'My Midoriya. My little doe.' With the three of them thoroughly exhausted, they fell to the bed. Izuku was sandwiched between the two of them.

Izuku sighed as she snuggled between them, the warmth these two produced made her feel safe. All her problems seemed to wash away, it was just her and her soulmates. "I _love _you both so much." She murmured out. She smiled softly when their arms wrapped around her, they were both trying to make themselves as close as possible. They were like children silently fighting for their favorite toy.

Kuro panted as he finally came off his high. Looking down at the woman wrapped in his arms, he leaned down and pulled her into a tender kiss. His hair was a tangled mess. When he pulled away, Izuku saw something rare… Kuro was blushing. Maneuvering his head, he planted soft kisses on her neck.

Meanwhile, Toshinori entangled his legs with hers and kissed the top of her head. His hair was unkempt from Izuku's tugging. As for his bangs, they were shaking in a state of broken pleasure. His quirk had become drunk in lust. "You were perfect, Izuku." He leaned into her ear, "I hope you're ready for round two."

"R~round two?" She felt their hands tighten around her, both had a feral look in their eyes.

"What? Did you think one time would be enough for us?" Kuro chuckled deeply, "_It will never be enough._" The three of them lost track of time as they made love to Izuku. At one point, they decided to switch it up and allow the other to have her for a single turn. By the time Kuro and Toshinori had run out of stamina, Izuku was already fast asleep between them. A content smile was on her face as she snuggled into Toshinori's chest. The two men said nothing as they fell asleep, Izuku sandwiched between them. In the back of her mind, Izuku realized neither of them used a condom, but she was too exhausted to question them.

A light amount of frost outside the apartment started to cover the window as the temperature dropped to dangerous levels. Yet, Toshinori and Kuro were producing so much heat it negated the cold.

By the morning, Izuku would have quite an interesting conversation with the two. But for now, she was finally able to relax.

* * *

**(Elsewhere)**

Nezu's nose twitched. Something has happened, he isn't sure what… but he could sense it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Author Notes)
> 
> *Wipes blood from my nose* Well it seems it has finally happened. I hope this smut was satisfying for most of you. There will be many more encounters in the future. Also, sorry about the major delay. After I finished chapter 34 I had my finals, and that basically zapped me out of all inspiration. I also had severe writer's block and kept trying to think where I wanted this story to go. But as you can see, we have even more things falling into Izuku's lap. Man, she really is a problem child XD Hmm... I wonder what Tomura is doing right now, we haven't heard from him in a while.


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own My Hero Academia or Harry Potter.
> 
> *Warning* The beginning of this chapter contains Smut.

**Chapter 36**

Izuku sighed softly as she opened her eyes. The light passing through the blinds was barely hitting her eyes. Her eyes were hazy as she tried to wake up, but she was consumed with warmth. 'I feel different.' Opening her eyes fully, she realized why it was so warm. She was sandwiched between Toshinori and Kuro, under the covers, they were naked. Slowly, she recalled the events from last night. 'I… we did it. I actually had sex with Toshi and Kuro. At the same time, no less.' Her cheeks started to burn, as did the rest of her body.

Currently, she was lying partly on Toshinori's chest. Her cheek was resting on his massive peck while her body was pressed flush against his. Glancing up at his face, she noticed he was still asleep. His hair was a tangled mess, and his bangs had fallen to the sides of his face. Last night when it was his turn to take her, she'd grabbed his bangs and pulled on them as he fucked her.

Soon enough, Izuku felt herself being pulled away and a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist. 'Huh?' Allowing herself to be tugged, she turned her head and saw Kuro fast asleep. 'Does he know he's cuddling me?' Turning over in his arms, Izuku smiled, and she looked over Kuro's sleeping face. He looked so peaceful. Sliding her arms up, she tried to push away, but he pulled her closer. His naked torso was pressed right against hers. The more she struggled, the tighter his grip became. 'He's so strong… this shouldn't feel as good as it does.' Izuku jumped a little when she felt the tip of his cock press against her cunt. He still hadn't woken up. Biting her lip, she tried not to move. For the next few minutes, she laid there as his cock pressed against her folds. While she'd love nothing more than to get up on him and continue where they'd left off last night, she didn't want to wake either of them up.

When she was finally able to slip out of his grip, she silently crawled off the bed. When her feet touched the ground, her legs nearly collapsed. 'Mhm! My legs. Kuro was right, I can't walk.' When she was able to get to the bathroom, she closed the door and sighed. 'I'd better get cleaned up… I…' Her cheeks turn red, 'I still feel their seed inside of me.' The more the thought about it, the more her legs started to shake. "I need to get cleaned up. The last thing any of us would want is for me to get pregnant." While she wasn't against having children, she knew now wasn't the best time for several reasons. The first being she was going to school. She couldn't walk around or do training if she was pregnant. And even if she were able to hide it with a spell, it would be a big responsibility.

Turning on the shower, she stepped in and started cleaning herself. Closing her eyes, she thought about last night and how passionate and caring Toshi and Kuro were. "I still can't believe I made love to them."

"I can't either." a second voice said.

Izuku jumped and spun around, Toshinori was standing there with a faint smile. He was leaning against the shower door, he didn't have any clothes on. "T~toshi!?" Before she could speak, he'd already stepped into the shower and had her pressed against the wall. His lip slammed to her as he kneeled, the water from the showerhead made his hair stick to his shoulders. Izuku moaned as he forced his tongue against hers. "Toshi~_mhmmm_." He didn't waste another second and pulled her close. Trying her best, Izuku shivered when his hands roamed her body.

"I've waited so long for what we did last night." He mumbled out, "Part of me was afraid it was just a dream." His head was settled between her breasts. Pulling back, he latched his mouth to her nipple. His hands were tightening around her waist. "So tiny… so… innocent."

Izuku shivered as her chest was pressed against his, "I don't think I can be considered innocent, not after what we did last night."

Toshinori squeezed her waist, "You'll always be innocent in my eyes, little Midoriya. My innocent little doe." His resistance was broken, and he didn't attempt to hold back as he laced her in kisses. Reaching her neck, he bit down softly, leaving a mark. Cupping her face, they panted from the heat before slamming their lips together, far more passionate than the night before. Izuku's arms wrapped around his neck, her fingers ran through his hair.

"Y~your hair is longer than I thought." Leaning back, she grabbed his bangs and lightly pulled on them.

The pleasure of having her fiddle with his hair became too much. Seizing her waist, he spun her around and pressed her against the wall. Toshinori lifted her slightly and pushed his monstrous cock against her weeping cunt. "I need you again." Before he could enter, he felt her struggle, why was she struggling? She should never struggle away from him.

"T~toshi! Wait! You're ~" Her throat locked up as she became embarrassed, "You're_ not wearing a condom_." Looking back, she saw him tilt his head before smiling. Without warning, he started sliding inside her tight cunt. "A~ah!" Bolts of pleasure shot across her body.

Once he was hilted inside of her, Toshinori let loose a sigh of ecstasy. 'So tight. Even after last night, it's like she never lost her virginity.' Leaning next to her ear, his voice became husky, "I won't wear a condom…_ not with you_." He rutted deep inside of her and smirked when she moaned. Izuku tried to hide her blushing face into the wall, and he pounded inside of her. "Don't hide Midoriya. Let me see you." His grip on her waist tightened, and his thrust soon turned barbaric. Her walls clenched around his cock when he hit her cervix. 'My Midoriya. If you become pregnant, it was meant to be.' His eyes slowly started to roll into the back of his head. 'So close. Just a little longer. I need her to cum again.' Toshinori grunted as he drew closer to his release.

Izuku wasn't able to hold back any longer, she started shouting in ecstasy as his cock went deeper than she thought possible. With a final thrust, she clenched her eyes shut and shivered as she came. 'It feels so good.'

Toshinori shook as her cunt clenched his cock. Hilting himself inside of her, he coated her walls with his seed. He held her to his chest and leaned next to her ear; his face was red, "I love you, Midoriya. Far more than you could possibly imagine. _GrRrrr_~" He shot another massive load inside of her.

Izuku shivered as her insides became warm, "I love you too."

Sliding out of her cunt, Toshinori smiled at his handy work. He could see his cum dribbling out of her vagina. Spinning her around, he pulled her into another passionate kiss. "I understand why you're worried about us not using condoms, but you have to see how hard it is for us. Seeing you day-after-day, hearing you mumble, laugh at our stupid jokes… we can't stand being separated from you, especially by a little piece of plastic." He kissed her cheek.

Izuku blushed at his words, "I know it feels nice, but we have to accept the reality of what can happen. One of you might end up getting me pregnant."

"And that's a bad thing?"

"W~what!? No, I~what I mean is uh?" She didn't know what to say. "Toshinori, what are you saying?" It was rare she said his full name.

Grabbing the sides of her face and planted a soft kiss on her head. How a man of his size could be so gentle surprised her. Toshinori gave one final kiss before looking her in the eyes, "Nothing little Midoriya… _nothing_." He'd be a fool to admit how deep his obsession was. Having a child with her made his knees weak. He was obsessed with Izuku, that much was obvious. Before meeting her, life felt dull and repetitive. Wake up, go fight villains, file papers, go home, repeat. Then this tiny little rabbit appeared out of the blue and made every day feel special. Why wouldn't he want to have a family with her? And since they were soulmates, weren't they technically closer than being husband and wife? Was it wrong for him to have dreams of where they could be in five years?

Izuku stood there, staring up at the giant man kissing her forehead. Hearing those words escape from his mouth made her heart jolt weirdly. What was he implying? How could something make her heart feel so ecstatic but burn in such a profound way? Love was indeed an incomprehensible emotion. Izuku watched as he took a bar of soap and started running it across her body. "_Mhm,_" She bit her lip and attempted to hold back a moan.

Standing up, he grabbed the showerhead and sprayed the soap off her. "My turn." He handed her the soap and smiled at her reaction. Izuku leaned closed and started running the bar of soap across his chest, his muscles seemed to bulge out even more. Focusing now on his pecks, he shivered when she ran across his nipples. "Midoriya… _please_." His voice was broken as he directed his eyes downward. Izuku knew what he was looking at, but she was embarrassed to look past the patch of blond hair below his belly button. "Why are you nervous? We've already been as close as two people can be."

"I know I've just never really thought about having a shower with you." Pushing past her unnecessary embarrassment, she grabbed his cock and gave a tight squeeze. Even with both her hands, she couldn't fully close her hands around his length. Giving slow strokes, she gave special attention to a vein pulsing on his cock. "Am I doing good Toshi~sensei?"

"Fuck~Yes!" He almost came again from hearing that nickname.

"I love you, Toshi." Hearing those simple words meant the world to him.

"Midoriya." He moaned her name.

"Do you like it?" His cock grew harder at her words. Her strokes became faster, as well.

"_Izuku_" She was pushing him to the edge. Behind the innocence of hers was a temptress that even she didn't know existed.

A few sparks were jumping off Toshinori, and the water that hit him immediately turned to steam. "You seductive little witch. I~ga!" Grabbing her hands, he cupped them around his cock. Thrusting into her hands a few more times, he growled as he came again. As he struggled to stand, he used his arms as support and leaned against the shower wall, Izuku was right underneath him. "I didn't know showers could be this fun. I'm more of a bath person, I think you might have changed me."

Leaning into him, Izuku blushed, "Maybe next time, we could do this in the bath." She shivered in delight when she heard him chuckle.

Toshinori looked over the naked woman leaning into his chest, "Would you mind doing me the honors of washing my hair?" The thought of having her lather her fingers through his hair and scrubbing his scalp excited him.

"Sure, but I have to know something."

'Huh?' He tilted his head.

"When we were training at Dagoba Beach… did you put that gum in your hair on purpose, just because you knew I'd clean it?" Izuku had a look of mischief on her face.

Toshinori became flustered but nodded nonetheless. "C~can we not talk about that." Izuku giggled. That explains why he always got stuff caught in it. Once he kneeled down to her level, she grabbed the bottle of shampoo. Reached up, she lathered his hair, and his body went rigid, 'This feels so good, _GAH_!' His cock sprung up when she got to his bangs.

Stopping, Izuku leaned forwards and wrapped her arms around his neck. She softly pressed her lips against his and moaned, "Your hair is soft. I wish I could play with it all the time." Moving his head, she placed it under the showerhead and washed the shampoo from his hair. Doing the same with the conditioner, Toshinori just sat there on his knees, his eyes glazed over. "Toshi?"

With lightning reflexes, she was smashed into the mountain of muscles that littered his chest. His arms wrapped tightly around her waist, "We should get ready. Otherwise, you won't be in class today."

Izuku giggled, "Where else would I be?" Toshinori didn't respond as he turned off the shower. Getting out, he grabbed a towel and started drying them off. The cloth was large enough to wrap around both of them. Once they were dried off, Izuku looked up at Toshinori, his hair needed to be brushed, "Do you have a shirt I could borrow? I… I don't remember where I sent my dress last night." It was in her house; that she was sure of, but if she didn't know its exact location, she couldn't bring it back.

Toshinori felt his cheeks catch fire, "O~of course. In my closet, you can find a shirt… choose whatever you like." His heart was pulsating. Izuku was going to wear his shirt with nothing on underneath. At this rate, they weren't going to leave his apartment. As Toshinori got ready, his hair needed to be brushed, Izuku went out into his bedroom and opened the closet door.

Izuku's giggled at the ocean of white v-neck shirts, 'He's such a minimalist, it's cute.' Grabbing a shirt, she slid it over her head. It loosely clung to her body, and she had to pull the sleeves up. 'It will do for now.' Before she closed the closet door, her heart jumped. Tucked away, against the side of the closet was a black and red suit. 'Oh my gosh! It's his outfit from his bronze age.' She'd give anything to see him wear it. Silently, she imagined seeing his muscles bulge from the suit. When she finally closed the closet, Izuku turned to see Kuro still sleeping on the bed. He looked like he was starting to wake up. Before he fully awoke, Izuku hopped off into the kitchen. She wanted to give them a little surprise.

Kuro groaned as he opened his eyes. His night of passion with Midoriya had taken a lot out of him, and it was rare he allowed himself to sleep in. Kuro immediately noticed Izuku and All Might were gone. Getting out of bed, he slipped on his clothes from last night. He put on his white shirt, but didn't bother to button it up and walked out into the living room. Walking down the hall, he soon noticed Izuku standing in the kitchen, facing the stove. Above her, a knife was cutting up a few herbs while on the counter, eggs were being cracked open.

Izuku hummed softly as she twirled her wand, 'Toshi really needs to have more food.' Normally, she'd yell at him for the lack of food. But it wouldn't feel right to start their morning off like that. As she made chopping motions with her wand, she jumped when a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist and a pair of rough lips pressed against her neck.

"This is the second time you have woken up before me." He tightened his hold on her waist, "And here you are making an enchanting breakfast."

Izuku blushed, she could feel the muscles of his chest through the thin shirt, "Goodmorning." Tilting her head to look back, Kuro slammed his lips to hers. His tongue forced its way into her mouth. Izuku shivered as his tongue massaged hers. Moaning softly, she spun around and wrapped her arms around his neck. They pulled away, but All for One was already sliding his hands underneath her shirt. "K~kuro. Mhmm."

Kuro has a sinister grin as he cups her breasts, "Is something wrong little one?" His voice went husky, "What we did last night is only the beginning of what I have planned for you." His fingertips turned into claws, and his quirk activated. All for One had dark images flooding his mind, mainly seeing her on his bed. Her mind broken from the lust of his quirk, and her utter submission to him. If he had it his way, she'd never leave his tower.

Pulling away, Kuro smirked at her look of discontent, "I pull away for less than a second, and already crave my touch… that is good to know." His sick obsession reviled in joy at her blush, "Before we continue, I must ask. Are you still coming tonight?"

"Huh?" Izuku blinked, "What's tonight?"

"Why the gala at my hotel, remember? I would be most delighted if you accompanied me." His red eyes were starting to glow. He couldn't stop but think about what they would likely do after the gala… mainly in his private chambers… **alone**.

Izuku felt her eyes widen, "Oh my gosh, I completely forgot." Behind her, the flames on the stove lit up. Jumping back around, she waved her hand and lowered the fire. "Yes, I'd love to come. I… ugh, this is so embarrassing. I can't believe I would forget something so important."

Kuro smiled, "Think nothing of it. Can I expect you to be my date for the evening?"

"D~date? In public?"

"Yes… date." A cruel smirk appeared, "I have no fear of exposing you as my date for the evening." Frankly, he wanted to see the jealous looks others would give him. No doubt his staff would have panic attacks, he'd never expressed interest in another human being.

Izuku bit her lip and briefly thought it over, "Alright. I mean… it's not like anyone is gonna recognize me. I'm not that popular."

A pool of lust started to build in Kuro's stomach, "Perfect. I will make sure you're accommodated on your arrival. I wish I could bring you there, but I have some… personal matters to attend to before the gala."

"I'm looking forward to it. Who knew I'd have to dates in a row. What about Toshi?"

Kuro chuckled at her question, "I asked, and it seems he'll be busy for the evening. So it will just be the _two of us_." He asked All Might three days ago. Apparently, he had a meeting at Might Tower that he couldn't miss.

Izuku giggled as he assaulted her neck with rough kisses, "K~kuro st~stop, that tickles." She would come to regret uttering those words.

"Really? Now there is another thing I know about you."

As Kuro held and kissed Izuku, Toshinori had finally walked out into the living room. He could smell the food from the bathroom, and his mouth was already watering. Before he entered the kitchen, he noticed All for One holding her. A small frown appeared on his face, "I think that's enough."

All for One turned and gave Toshinori and unamused look, "I disagree… I've only just begun."

Toshinori gave a huff and sat at the table. It was torture watching All for One kiss his little Midoriya, especially when she was wearing _his_ shirt. When it came time for them to eat, Izuku tried not to stare at Toshi and Kuro. While Kuro wore his white dress shirt, he hadn't buttoned it up, and it gave her a pleasant sight of his muscled chest. As for All MIght… he was only wearing sweatpants.

Izuku shivered, 'Ugh… why can't they cover themselves? Don't look.' She took another bite of her breakfast.

Kuro glanced at Izuku with a devilish smirk, "You shouldn't be so embarrassed at looking at us, Izuku." He caught her glancing at his chest.

All Might gave a hearty laugh and flexed his arms, "What do you think, Young Midoriya?" To his delight, her face was turning red.

"Y~you guys are mean!" She covered her cheeks.

"Mean?" Kuro asked, "You look absolutely ravishing with that blush, little one."

Izuku jumped up, the large shirt falling off her shoulder a little, "I~I should really get home. School is in two hours."

"Are you sure you don't wish to stay?" Kuro chuckled at the uncertain look she had, "With your permission, we'd gladly continue from where we left off last night." Toshinori and Kuro knew if she said yes, then they really wouldn't be arriving at work.

"I~uh… well…" The two men across from her were trembling in anticipation. She was actually thinking about it! "We can't, I'm sorry." She looked away, "I mean, I'd love to, but we can't miss school, just because of… you know."

"Sex. It's quite alright to say the word, Midoriya." They loved how innocent she was.

"I know it's just embarrassing." She started shaking her head, "W~wait that came out wrong, it was great. Wait! I UH!?" She wanted to die when they burst out laughing. For Toshinori, he found it a little strange to hear All for One laugh.

Izuku pulled out her wand, "I~ I'll see you both later." With the flick of her wrist, she was gone. The two men stopped laughing and frowned. Great, they scared her away.

There was an awkward silence as the two sat there. Kuro rose from his chair and finally buttoned up his shirt. "Have you told her yet?"

Toshinori glanced at Kuro, an innocent smile appeared, "Told her what?"

* * *

**(Timeskip, UA)**

Izuku grunted as she walked towards her classroom. After what happened last night with Kuro and Toshinori, walking had become a challenge. And worse, all she could think about is having another night like the one before. 'Almost there, I just need to~'

"Good morning, Miss Midoriya. Lovely day, is it not?" A small voice spoke out.

Izuku jumped, Nezu was standing right next to her, "Nezu? How did you get there?"

Nezu's eyes widened as he giggled, "I have my secrets. I hope things are going w~" He stopped mid-sentence and sniffed the air.

"Nezu, Are you alright?"

Leaning closer to her, he sniffed her. Like a child on Christmas morning, he started jumping up and down, "Oh! My dear, I'm so happy for you! This is marvelous! Shall I excuse you for the day? Dear, if only I'd known sooner."

Izuku felt nervous, "What do you mean?"

Nezu giggled at her response, "Please don't worry, your secret is safe with me." He winked, "Now how many children can we expect? Are there any plans for a wedding between the three of you? May I be the first to see your litter?"

All color had vanished from her face, "W~wait, what?! Children? No, there isn't any wedding."

"My dear, your scent has been marked by those two. In the animal kingdom, you are officially husband and wife… or should I say, husbands and wife."

Izuku kneeled down and covered his mouth, "Okay, yes, I went all the way with Toshi and Kuro. But please keep your voice down." Once he nodded, she released her hand.

"This is terrific news. If you wish to have a special moment with your husbands at any time, I will gladly excuse you." He'd personally let her miss a month of school if it guaranteed him a litter of future heroes.

"Nezu… we're not married." How many times did she have to say that? Though hearing it from someone else made her heart tingle.

"Say what you will, but my nose does not lie." A sinister idea popped into the principal's mind. "Excuse me, but I must get to my office. Please stop by any time and give me all the juice details of your night of passion… it will be our little secret."

Izuku was certain her head would explode, "Bye, Nezu!" She turned and ran off. 'Why does everyone keep teasing me?' She felt so flustered. 'Did he really mean what he said about giving us a room?' Lust filled her lower gut. She could see Toshi and Kuro taking turns as they rammed into her against either a desk or wall… perhaps they could share her again.

Meanwhile, in Nezu's office. The small mouse happily typed away at the computer. "Ah, young love." He clicked a page in the system, "Let's see here. Hmmm… I think it's time Miss Midoriya updates her name." A sinister gleam in his eye, he hit the backspace button several times before putting in a few new characters. Hitting submit, he giggled at his work. 'Her husbands may thank me later.'

(In class)

Izuku sat in her new seat and shifted uncomfortably. Bakugo had finally been allowed to return to class and true to Aizawa's word, they had switched to long desks. She was now sitting next to Shinso instead of behind him. Glancing over her shoulder, Izuku saw Bakugo on the other side of the class. He was seated as far away as possible. He hadn't even bothered to look at her.

Hound Dog had decided he was stable enough to come back to class, they couldn't keep him too long in the general course. Otherwise, he'd fall too far behind. However, the guidance counselor made it clear. If Bakugo even mutters an insult in her direction, he'll find himself out of UA faster than a heartbeat. He also had all the teachers and camera bots watching him. All Might and All for One would be watching his every move near Midoriya. And unlike All Might, All for One wasn't tempted to kill Bakugo. The only thing stopping him, for now, was Izuku, but if he catches him tormenting her again, he won't hold back.

Kirishima jumped in his seat as he looked back, "Hey Bakugo, welcome back! So what was the general course like? Were you there to tutor them or something?" Aizawa never did say why he was moved there, and while he threatened them with placement into the general course. Nobody understood why Bakugo was there.

Katsuki grunted, "Ya, something like that." He glared at the table. He knew if he looked over at Izuku, he'd lose control and blast her annoying face off. She humiliated him in front of his idol and had to get transferred into the general course. 'She's gonna regret enrolling into this school. She's gonna pay for humiliating me!' The pencil in his hand snapped.

In front of the class, Aizawa was sliding across the floor in his sleeping bag. He resembled a slug. When he got out of the bag, he grunted. "Okay, settle down." He sounded more tired than usual, "Today we're going to go over several topics on how to act in emergency situations. Specifically, when the air is filled with lethal gas." In the hero course, they put the students through every conceivable scenario. "But before that, we have two matters to take care of," Everyone in the classroom tensed up. "You need codenames."

Izuku chuckled as everyone started getting excited. 'I've had a few names I thought I'd choose as a little girl… but I'd best keep those to myself.' She couldn't take on the name mini-Might, she would be the laughing stock of the school.

Aizawa motioned his hand to the door, "Since this isn't my field of expertise, I've brought someone to help." The door slid open to reveal Midnight with a vicious smile on her face.

"Mhmm~Today is the day you young heroes make your first big choice." She licked her lips. A few of the boys, mainly Mineta, were drooling as she walked to the front. "I hope you've all been thinking about your codenames. They're more than what you want people to call you by, but they should state what kind of hero you want to be." As Midnight explained what they would be doing, She walked to the front of each row and handed them whiteboards. "You have ten minutes to decide. Tick-tock little ones."

* * *

**(Ten Minutes later)**

"Now then!" Midnight yelled out, "Who'd like to go first?" Most of the class looked at her with wide eyes. THEY WERE SHARING THESE!?

Mina was the first one to jump up, "OOH! Me first!" Getting to the front, she presented her name, "Alien Queen."

Midnight shivered, "Hold on! Like that horrible monster with the acidic blood? _I don't think so!_"

Izuku giggled, 'They're called xenomorphs.' She wasn't just a fangirl of heroes… she's well versed in old movies. Looking at her board, Izuku tried to think of a name, but she was drawing blanks. She'd never really given it much thought. 'C'mon, it can't be that hard… can it?' One-by-one, the students went to the front and presented their codenames. Strangely, Iida and Shoto chose their names. When it was Bakugo's turn, Izuku glanced up at his board.

"King Explosion Murder." He said with a glare.

Midnight hummed as she leaned over to look at it. "I don't think so."

"Huh!? What do you mean." He yelled out.

Kirishima laughed out, "What about, Explosion Boy!?"

"Grrr~NO!" Bakugo had to bite his tongue. If he started cursing, he'd get in more trouble… that was the last thing he needed.

As Bakugo walked back to his seat. Izuku watched him from the corner of her eye. Over the years, she thought of the perfect hero name for Bakugo. It would fit with his quirk, but there was a problem. If she ever mentioned it, he would never take it. He wouldn't take a hero name she thought of. Sighing, she pulled out a piece of paper and scribbled on it. 'I can't believe I'm doing this. Especially with how he's treated me.' Sliding the paper underneath the desk, she dropped it to the floor. The paper vibrated and soon floating off to the other side of the room, where it landed under Bakugo's foot.

When it was Izuku's turn to go up, she felt nervous. 'Here it goes.' Midnight smirked as she watched the young witch stand in front of the podium. Lifting the board, a few people looked concerned over the codename… Deku. Even Midnight looked worried. And here she was hoping Midoriya would choose a name like, 'Enchantress' or something along those lines. Then again, her name wouldn't make sense to people.

Kirishima was the first to speak, "Deku? Are you sure about that, Midoriya?" Even he knew the name was an insult to her. He's also called Bakugo out on it and how unmanly it is to insult a girl.

Izuku smiled, "I'm sure. I've actually grown to like the name." She's heard it for years, and it's made her feel like a loser. But not anymore!

Midnight was silent in the matter. She wanted to voice how she didn't like the name. Bakugo called her that for years, so why would she take a codename that was an insult? 'Hmmm… perhaps I should bring this to Nezu's attention.' Maybe she was emotionally scarred by it, and this was a coping mechanism. "I love it!" She flexed her whip, "And we still have five minutes left. Bakugo? Have you thought of a new name?"

The blond teen finished scribbling down his hero name. 'These losers are gonna wish they had an awesome hero name.' Next to his whiteboard was a small piece of paper he found on the floor. Walking back to the front, he lifted his board and had a sadistic grin, "Ground Zero!"

Midnight hummed, "Not bad at all. I think it encompasses your quirk." It was better than the name he had before.

Denki smirked, "Man, that name was made for you." Now that they've heard it. The codename for Bakugo seemed like a no-brainer.

* * *

**(10 Minutes Later)**

Aizawa got out of his bag once Midnight left, "Alright, now that we have that done, we have one more thing to take care of before our lessons." Using his remote, he pressed a button, and different stats appeared on the board behind him. At the top of the list was Shoto, then Bakugo, followed by Iida. "In two weeks, you'll be starting your internships. This shows the number of agencies that have made offers to you." Everyone was looking for their name, "Now contrary to what some of you might be thinking, everyone will be interning. Since everyone has been given an offer, you have to choose from whoever is on your list."

Izuku felt her face flush in embarrassment, 'I only have one offer?' She was at the bottom of the list. Right above her name was Mineta's, and he had over 50.

Speaking of the boy, Mineta shook her shoulder, "Midoriya, you only got one."

Shinso turned around and glared at the boy, "Shut up."

Aizawa yawned as he explained how the internships would work, "Here are your offers," He lifted a massive stack of papers, "You can look at them _after _class. Then you'll have your test with All for One." Everyone groaned when they heard his name. Their new teacher, All for One, was hard, and his tests left them stressed. He even marked them down on Grammatics. Mineta failed his first test solely because of all his grammatical errors. Without them, he would have landed an A.

* * *

**(After Class)**

Everyone in the class scrambled to grab their offers from Aizawa. As for Izuku, she waited patiently to grab her _single_ piece of paper. 'I wonder who gave me an offer.' Before she could read the agency's name, Bakugo had yelled out.

"Ha!" His slight laugh caught everyone's attention.

Kirishima, who was standing next to him, leaned over to look at his friend's paper, "No way! He got an offer from Best Jeanist!" His agency was the first one on the paper. As expected, everyone flocked to Bakugo. They were jealous he got an offer from such a high ranking hero. The only ones who hadn't run over were Izuku, Shinso, Tokoyami, Shoto, and Iida.

Izuku studied her classmates before shrugging. Though there was a twinkle of jealousy. Best Jeanist seemed like an amazing man to intern under. 'Let's see I have an offer from~' Izuku choked a little when she saw the agency at the top. 'Might Tower!?' _Toshinori _wants her to intern at his agency? Was this even allowed? He was a teacher. 'When did he put his offer in? Did he only offer because we're dating?' She quickly shook that thought away. Toshinori wouldn't do that… would he? She had so many questions for him.

Tokoyami and Shoto walked over to Izuku. "Midoriya, who are you interning with?" Shoto asked as he looked up from his paper. They haven't talked since the sports festival, and he felt somewhat selfish because of it. She revealed a _big _secret about her powers, and he still hasn't broken out from his shell. And that potion she gave him was a blessing. After the sports festival was over, he'd gone to visit his mother and spiked her drinks… He'd never seen his mother so happy in so many years. Just seeing her smile brought back warm memories of his past.

"Uhhh~N~no one special." If she said she was interning for All Might, everyone would freak out. "What about the both of you?"

"My father… not really like I have a choice." His old man would be furious if he chose another agency.

Izuku frowned at his words, "Of course you have a choice. It's your life."

"My father will have a fit if I choose another agency. Besides… he's the only one who knows the extent of my power."

"It's still your life, though." She didn't understand his logic. She leaned close and whispered, "If you want him off your back, I could cast a little… hocus pocus on him." She wiggled her fingers in a joking manner.

Shoto smirked, "Is that a real spell?"

"It just ties your shoelaces together so you'll trip."

Shoto and Tokoyami blinked, "Really?" They were expecting something more disastrous.

"Yep. And before you ask, Abracadabra is a spell too. It… uh… it blows a door off its hinges and turns it into firewood." Izuku scratched the back of her head, her cheeks were pink.

Tokoyami smirked, "You'll have to show us later than." He's actually been dying to see her cast some spells.

"If you want. Oh! Who did you choose?" Izuku was bouncing up and down.

"I haven't looked at all my offers yet. But I'll decide before the deadline." Tokoyami didn't want to mention he got an offer from Hawks. Especially since Izuku got a single offer. Without her, he wouldn't have gotten where he was at the sports festival, so why did she only have one? As the three of them talked, Tokoyami frowned… what was wrong with Midoriya's neck. "Midoriya? Did you get hit?" Lifting his hand, he exposed the lower part of her neck to reveal a bruise… where those teeth marks?

Izuku slapped her hand to her neck, "Uh! Not exactly… can we not talk about this here?" Everyone was off in their own worlds as they looked at all the agencies.

Shoto shook his head, "That doesn't look like a regular bruise. Did you drop something on your shoulder?"

Slowly, her face turned red, "Please… stop asking."

Tokoyami and Shoto felt their eyes widen when they saw her blush. It didn't take a genius to figure out why a girl would blush over a 'bruise.' Shoto's cheeks had a hit of pink while Tokoyami looked away with ruffled feathers… Izuku had a hickey. Someone was kissing her neck. Izuku had a boyfriend!?

Just then, the classroom door slammed open, and everyone ran to their seats. All for One was standing there with a stack of papers. It was time for their test. By the time he got to Izuku's table, he had smirked behind his mask as he looked at her neck. 'It seems I must go higher next time.' He couldn't wait for tonight's gala. She'd be all his without any interruptions. As the class took their test, the temperature in the room started dropping. All for One noticed a black cloth from the corner of his eye, but when he turned to look at the edge of the room, he saw nothing. Strange… he could have sworn he saw something.

* * *

**(Staff Room)**

Midnight screamed as she strangled All Might against the table. She'd just gotten a copy of the internships for class 1A. "You blond devil! I knew you were an obstacle right from the start! I should have finished you when I had the chance." She tightened her whip around Toshinori's neck.

All Might struggled to breathe as the woman strangled him, "W~wait. It's not what it seems."

"You knew I wanted her as an intern, and then you decided to swoop in and take her!" Her hair puffed up like a cat's tail. Everyone else in the room watched in fear as Midnight strangled All Might. Before Toshinori lost all consciousness, the office door slid open.

"Good Morning, everyone, I have the most spectacular news." Nezu marched in and stopped when he noticed Midnight, "Now Midnight. What have I said about attacking the other teachers."

"Shut it, you manipulative mouse! He's receiving his punishment right now." She licked her lips and had a sadistic smile on her face.

Nezu glared at her, "Now Midnight, I understand you're upset. But he filled out all the paperwork. Had you, I would have included your agency on young Miss Midoriya's paper."

"I did!"

Nezu blinked and thought back to last week. 'Ah… now I remember'.

* * *

**(Last Week)**

Nezu laughed as he turned on the shredder, "Oopsie! It looks like Midnight forgot page 12 of the internship agreement form." He shredded another page, "And page 4." His eyes dilated as the sound of paper being shredded enlightened his senses, "I expected more from Nemuri." His fur stood up as he destroyed another piece of paper, "AHAHAHA!"

* * *

**(Present)**

Nezu blinked, "It seems you forgot to sign your name on the last page. Perhaps you can try again next year?" He tilted his head with an innocent smile.

Nemuri huffed as she let go of All Might, 'Stupid blond.' She'd get her revenge against All Might… one way or another.

"As I was previously saying. I have exciting news!" Nezu's tail started wagging. "It appears that we have been granted permission to bring our students to Hogwarts for a month of training!" The room was dead silent. Even All Might stood there with wide eyes.

"Ahhhh!" Nemuri jumped up from her seat. Her sour attitude now replaced with ecstasy. "Yes! Yes! YES! Am I going too? Please, I'll do your work for a year!"

Nezu laughed at her reaction, "I received a letter this morning from the Headmaster of Hogwarts. I'm certain most of you remember him?" Reaching into his coat, he pulled out a crumpled letter with an engraved symbol on the back, "After discussing with both the Wizengamot and the headmaster, we are allowed to bring the students before the training camp."

Snipe blinked as he tried to comprehend Nezu's words, "Wait… so… what are the students gonna learn there?" Usually, during the Summer at UA, they'd put together special classes, including the training camp.

"I will explain everything in due time. But to keep it brief, the wonderful staff at Hogwarts has offered to show our students the dangers of magic." But this was a two-way deal. For his end of the bargain, the students would have to show wizards in the muggle study classes exactly how quirks worked.

To the side of the room, Nemuri was starting to hyperventilate. "Am I going!? Please tell me I'm going!"

Nezu giggled at her reaction, "In due time, Nemuri. Now, if you'll excuse me, I must begin planning." Inside, Nezu was just as excited to visit Hogwarts. All that was left was to inform the students. In his office, he had an enchanted stack of papers delivered from the Wizengamot. Once the students sign their names, they would be magically bound from speaking about the trip to anyone else. And only _after_ they signed, would he be allowed to tell the students about magic. It took some work, but Nezu and Dumbledore were able to convince the Wizengamot to permit students from each year of the hero courses to come. That is two classes for three years, each containing 20 students… and one extra in class 1A. Over 120 students would be traveling to Hogwarts for the Summer, and Nezu couldn't express how excited he was. While he'd love to include every student at UA, the Wizengamot only agreed to the hero courses, and he didn't want to push his luck.

There was also another agreement that Nezu made, but he wasn't worried… Hopefully, Izuku won't mind teaching potion classes for a month. It was a spur of the moment promise on his end, but what else could he have done? 'I'm certain she will do fine.'

Heading to his office, he pulled out a large suitcase from under his desk. "I hope they don't have a carry on limit." Inside, were suits to last a month and bottles of keratin. Finally breaking, he started jumping as his tail hit his desk. They were going to visit Hogwarts for a month.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Author Notes)
> 
> And that concludes this chapter! Sorry for the long wait. This chapter is shorter than most because I've decided to slip the next section off. I want All for One to have his special night with Izuku XD. Also… it's happening! Class 1-A and 1-B; 2-A… and so on are going to Hogwarts! So much is happening, and we haven't even gotten to the hero killer arc yet. But don't you worry… we'll be hearing from Stain real soon. And it also looks like Izuku is doing her internship at Might Tower!
> 
> On a side note… I'm worried about Tomura. Why have we not heard from him?! And I bet most of you are dying to know why Death is stalking Izuku. I'll remind you all of something important… Death doesn't like to be cheated.
> 
> I hope you all are enjoying the story so far. I know some things might seem like their being rushed, but frankly, I want to save you all from the tedious writing of everything that is happening. And my apologies for not responding to anyone's comments for the last chapter. I was hammered with things in my personal life at the time.
> 
> ***Also*** I have great news! For those of you who enjoy Transformers, I have published a new story based around a fem!Witch!Sam :D (I'm a magic enthusiast I can't help it) Anyways, that story will focus on a reverse!harem, so if you are interested, please feel free to check it out. Now for those of you who are worried, this story is still my number one priority! So please don't be afraid that I'm going to abandon this story.


End file.
